Entre deux mondes FIC EN PAUSE
by Rustal D Amandine
Summary: Amandine est une fan française de One Piece, elle est une grande fan de Barbe Blanche et son équipage ! Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle se retrouve projeter dans l'univers de One piece et surtout auprès de ceux qu'elle admire. Elle connait les événements futurs, osera t'elle changer le cours de l'histoire ? Pour le savoir je vous prie de venir voir. DESSINATEURS TRES RECHERCHES.
1. Le réveil

Je fais cette fic en parallèle de Un jour, une vie, une histoire, le nom du personnage est le même, c'est pas très original me direz-vous, mais si on regarde la signification du prénom Amandine, vous comprendrez bien vite que ce n'est pas non plus du au hasard.

C'est la première fois que je fais de la narration à la première personne, donc please, soyez indulgent !

Allez on y go ! Installez-vous confortablement.^^

* * *

**Entre deux mondes.**

**Prologue :**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Amandine, je sors d'un BTS en Comptabilité et Gestion des Organisations avec 12,7.

J'admets être contente de mes résultats.

Français : 12

Anglais : 10

Mathématiques : 18,5

Economie/Droit : 15

Management : 14

Comptabilité, fiscalité et gestion sociale : 14

Analyse de gestion et informatique : 9

Activité Professionnelle de Synthèse : 12

Et Espagnol en option : 11

Mise à part ce petit 9 je trouve mon relevé plutôt bien.

Oui, je suis une matheuse, j'aime les chiffres et c'est ce à quoi je me destine, je compte dés septembre faire de l'alternance pour devenir contrôleur de gestion et actuellement je recherche une entreprise et j'ai un entretien demain, on va croiser les doigts.

Oui, je me doute que mes notes ne vous intéressent pas ! Mais attendez j'ai pas fini.

Toutefois si on oublis les chiffres ma passion c'est aussi l'écriture.

J'aime énormément écrire.

Actuellement j'écris une énorme fic sur Barbe Blanche et son équipage, bref laissez-moi terminer.

Un soir, car j'ai la fâcheuse manie maintenant de me coucher tard surtout quand j'écris, il s'est passé quelque chose d'incroyable, je vous assure !

Alors que je m'endormais comme chaque soir, à mon réveil je me suis retrouvée projeter dans le monde de One Piece.

Et plus précisément sur le Moby Dick.

Moi au départ j'ai cru que c'était qu'un rêve, vous savez ?

Car je suis loin d'être schizophrène !

Mais il s'est vite avéré que je n'étais pas folle, je vous dis pas la réaction des pirates et encore moins la mienne.

Mon attachement pour cet équipage a dut jouer un rôle pour que j'atterrisse dans cet univers.

Ca vous dit que je vous conte mon histoire ?

Si oui dans ce cas je vous conseille de vous asseoir, on ne sait jamais.

Vous êtes prêt ? Car je dois dire mon arrivé à bouleverser l'histoire de ce manga...

**Chapitre 1 : Réveil.**

Je me réveille, la première chose que je constate c'est que je ne suis pas dans mon lit.

Je suis complètement heu... j'avoue ne pas trop savoir comment décrire ma position.

Disons que je suis à moitié allongée sur une caisse en bois, et le reste du corps sur des objets non identifiés.

Je me lève, me masse le dos et je regarde autour de moi.

Il fait sombre et tout est silencieux, mais quelque chose me chiffonne comment dire...

Quand je regarde ce qui m'entoure on dirait des dessins, ceux des dessins animés.

Et quand je me regarde, c'est plus mon corps ! Mais celui d'un personnage ! Depuis quand je suis un personnage moi ?

Je me pince pour vérifier que je rêve et j'ai mal, je ne rêve pas !

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je me demande où j'ai bien put atterrir.

Je me souviens pourtant de ma journée de la veille, je recherchais encore une entreprise pour m'accueillir en alternance.

- Bon on se calme Amandine, murmurais-je.

Je m'avance vers une porte et l'ouvre, je marche prudemment et j'entends des voix au loin :

- Ah non Ace ça suffit ! S'exclama une voix au loin.

Là je m'arrête ! Ace.

Je me mets en mode pause, la seule personne, je dis bien la seule ! Que je connais qui se prénomme Ace, c'est Portgas D Ace, fils de Gol D Roger, personnage du manga One Piece.

Franchement j'hésite à m'avancer, pourquoi ? Ca a beau être un de mes mangas préférés j'ai du mal à réaliser, je me repince je ne sais combien de fois, j'ai toujours aussi mal.

Je ne rêve pas, je crois que je suis dans l'univers de ce manga pour une raison inconnue...

- Bon je sais déjà où je suis et ses occupants, je ne peux pas rester éternellement là, autant trouver Barbe Blanche et lui parler franchement, même si je n'ai pas de boisson.

Cela me fit sourire, au moins je ne suis pas tombée sur cet horrible personnage qu'est Teach ! C'est déjà ça.

Revenons à nos moutons, car oui, je connais la réputation de Barbe Blanche, il faut une bonne boisson si on veut lui parler, mais vu mon état, on va se dire qu'il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur.

Le Moby Dick est grand !

Ce n'est pas une découverte en soi, puisqu'il accueille plus de 1600 hommes, mais c'est fou quand même.

Quelqu'un sort est c'est... oh mon dieu ! Il est toujours vivant cela voudrait dire que j'arrive avant sa mort ! Oh oh il me regarde, il sort ses sabres et se jette sur moi, je recule et il me plaque aux murs :

- Qui es-tu ? Et que fais-tu à bord de ce bateau ? Demanda le commandant de la 4ème flotte, j'ai nommé Thatch

- Je... je ne sais pas, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

- J'ai atterrit ici sans comprendre, s'il-vous-plait baissez vos sabres, suppliais-je.

Je vois bien qu'il est surpris, mais il voit bien que je suis sincère, je lui ai tout dit en le regardant en face :

- Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que je dormais dans ma chambre et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais ici, dis-je d'une voix tremblante que j'essayais de maîtriser.

Je suis tellement apeurée, qu'il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour qu'il baisse ses sabres.

Il doit croire que je suis une espionne ou quelque chose de ce genre, je peux comprendre, mais c'est flippant, surtout les sabres !

Il me scanne, c'est l'impression que j'ai, puis il finit par me reposer par terre.

Oui, car il m'avait soulevé en me plaquant, je déglutis devant la force qu'il a fait preuve pour me soulever, allez courage tu es pas en terrain ennemie :

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Thatch plus doucement.

- Amandine, répondis-je automatiquement.

- Joli prénom, ajouta t'il en souriant, suis-moi.

Je le suis sans broncher et là j'arrive sur le pont ! Tous les regards sont braqués sur moi, pendant que Thatch glisse quelques mots à Barbe Blanche.

Rien qu'assit il impressionne alors qu'il est à 10 mètres de moi, je n'ose pas l'imaginer debout, il doit être effrayant.

Moi qui viens du monde « Réel », le record du monde est détenu par Robert Wadlow pour une hauteur de 2m72.

D'ailleurs quand je regarde tous ceux qui m'entourent, je m'aperçois d'une horrible réalité, ils sont tous grands au moins dans les 3 mètres.

Seuls Marco et Ace ont des tailles déjà plus respectables.

Je n'ose pas regarder ce qui m'entoure, je préfère regarder le joli parquet à la place, si, si, c'est très intéressant dans une situation d'embarras.

- Miss, résonne la voix de Barbe Blanche.

Je sursaute, je sais que j'ai rien à craindre, il est loin d'être méchant, mais mon dieu qu'est-ce que c'est impressionnant.

Je m'approche d'un pas tremblant, celui qu'on nomme le Paternel voit ma gêne plus qu'évidente, je me plante face à lui et je n'ose pas le regarder.

- Comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je d'une voix faible.

Le silence se fait après ma réponse, je crois que c'est à moi de continuer, bon après tout ils ne me connaissent pas, moi si !

J'oublis ma timidité 30 secondes et plante mes yeux dans ceux de l'homme le plus fort du monde :

- Je m'appelle Amandine, commençais-je, je suis sincère quand je dis que j'ignore comment je suis arrivée ici. Je me souviens d'une chose c'est de m'être endormie dans mon lit, mais qu'à mon réveil je me suis retrouvée ici. Je ne suis pas une espionne ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

Il ne dit rien, mais me regarde, je sens ma gêne me revenir, je dois dire que même si je dis la vérité, c'est tiré par les cheveux.

On n'atterrit pas d'un claquement de doigt d'un lieu X à un lieu Y ! Même moi j'aurais du mal à croire ça une telle explication.

Là je le vois se lever de toute sa hauteur, j'ai peur ! Je fais qu'un pauvre mètre 60.

Il s'avance vers moi et moi je recule, avant d'être maintenus par Marco qui se trouvait derrière moi.

Je me soudain être parcourue par une sorte de courant d'énergie, ça cesse brutalement j'ai la tête qui tourne plus ou moins, mais je vois Barbe Blanche sourire :

- On peut la laisser, elle ne ment pas, répliqua t'il.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi un tel retournement de situation, c'est peut-être le premier fluide, celui sensitif, le nom japonais j'ai pas réussit à le retenir.

Il a dû lire dans mon cœur ou quelque chose qui y ressemble, si j'ai bonne mémoire.

Mes vertiges s'accentuent et je tombe dans les pommes.

* * *

A suivre...

Voila la suite est à venir ça vous à plus ? Dites-moi tout, ne soyez pas timide j'adore les reviews (faut pas croire mais ça motive à continuer à poster, on sait si ça plait ou pas) et je vous répondrais ^^


	2. Second réveil et rien ne change

=3 Merci à tous vos commentaires.

Les seuls à qui j'ai pas put répondre sont les anonymes... Mais c'est pas grave^^ je tiens à dire qu'ils me font très plaisir =D Ca m'encourage donc continuer à laisser des coms je suis toujours ravie d'en avoir ^^.

Voici le chapitre 2 , où la pauvre Amandine nage sous un torrent d'émotions et ce n'est pas facile croyez-moi et malheureusement pour elle c'est pas prêt à s'arrêter.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Second réveil et rien ne change...**

Quand je me réveille une deuxième fois je souris, je suis dans mon lit bien au chaud, j'ai rêvé.

Mais quand j'ouvris les paupières mon beau sourire disparut, je vis un Thatch planté devant moi, le menton reposant sur ses mains, qui me souriait niaisement :

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Je bondis hors de mon lit, enfin qui ne l'est pas vraiment et manque par 2 fois de tomber.

- Bha dit donc ! Rigola Thatch.

- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu.

Ce n'est pas possible ! Moi qui croyais que c'était un rêve qui m'avait fait bien peur, je me réveille encore une fois et je suis toujours dans One Piece.

J'ai peur, mes parents doivent s'inquiéter, je suis bloquée ici et j'ignore pourquoi.

Je craque et je fonds en larmes, je m'en fiche si j'ai un Dom Juan devant moi, j'ai besoin d'évacuer, je suis de nature émotive ça n'aide en rien :

- Hé hé hé, ça ne va pas ? S'alarma Thatch qui tentait de me calmer.

- Non je veux rentrer chez moi ! Fut ma seule supplication.

Je me recroquevillai dans un coin, cachant mon visage dans mes jambes.

J'avais crié si fort, qu'il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que d'autres hommes apparaissent :

- Thatch ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, rouspéta Marco.

- Mais j'ai rien fait, répliqua Thatch.

- Mouai ! C'est ça oui ! Lança Marco qui ne croyait pas son frère.

J'entendis Marco s'approcher de moi, instinctivement je serrais davantage mes bras autour de mes jambes.

- Hé ça va ? Demanda Marco doucement.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi !

- On veut bien, mais c'est où chez toi ?

- En France.

- En France ? C'est une île ça ? S'interrogea Marco qui connaissait pourtant bien le nom des îles qui composaient le globe.

Oui si on considère la France une île on obtient, île de France !

Youpi pour une fois j'ai un bon jeu de mot, mais je n'ai aucunement envie de rire...

- Non c'est un pays qui compose l'Europe.

Je le regarde, il me dévisage et me prend ma température, j'avais oublié un instant que comment dire... PERSONNE SAUF MOI CONNAIT MA TERRE !

Je renfonçais ma tête dans mes jambes, abattue, mais mes pleurs avaient cessés, si je suis arrivée ici, c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une façon de repartir, donc tout n'était pas perdu :

- Je n'ai pas de la fièvre, je viens d'un autre monde... et je sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici, ni comment j'ai atterri, je croyais que c'était un rêve, mais... Mon imagination ne m'a pas joué de tours...

- Donc tu viens d'un autre monde ? Répéta Marco devant cette nouvelle information.

- Oui.

- Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?

- Mais parce que je vous connais tous et que vous n'existez pas réellement ! Et que...

- HEIN ! S'exclamèrent les personnes présentes me coupant dans ma phrase.

Je n'avais pas remarqué la présence de Barbe Blanche, mais quand je le vis, je constatai qu'il me scrutait de la même façon que lors de notre premier échange.

- Continues, ordonna calmement le capitaine du navire.

- Dans mon monde, vous êtes des personnages de ce que nous appelons un manga et..., mais face à leurs têtes je dus reformuler ma phrase. Un manga c'est une histoire si vous voulez, si vous ne me croyez pas je peux dire des moments de votre passé. Je sais c'est dur à croire, mais je vous promets que c'est la réalité, moi-même j'ai du mal à réaliser ce qui m'arrive.

Je regardais l'Empereur des mers, désespérée, franchement les événements me dépassent :

- Poursuis, me dit-il.

- Je... hier, enfin quand je me suis réveillée, ici, j'ai vite compris où j'étais, mais je ne l'explique pas... enfin j'ai peut-être une explication, mais ça me parait un peu tirée par les cheveux... Mais bon je suppose que vu ma situation je dois m'attendre à tout.

L'homme le plus fort du monde me sonda, avant de me regarder gravement.

J'eus comme l'impression que c'était maintenant ou jamais que j'allais devoir le convaincre :

- Alors vas-y raconte-moi quelque chose que moi seul sait, défia Barbe Blanche.

Je voyais bien qu'il était un poil sceptique et qu'il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour qu'il me croit.

Après tout il y a les fruits du démon aux pouvoirs incroyables, les armes antiques, les 3 fluides, je pense que toutes ces choses jouent inconsciemment en ma faveur :

- Mais avant, Marco passes-lui les menottes.

- Hein mais ? Protestais-je.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'on m'emprisonne, j'ai rien fait !

- C'est du granit marin, comme on a de sérieux doutes et qu'on ignore si tu as un quelconque pouvoir, on préfère prendre nos précautions, expliqua Marco.

- Ah d'accord, soufflais-je compréhensible.

Ils avaient peur que je lise dans leurs pensées ou quoi ? Possible, en tout cas ma peur s'est apaisée, mais qu'en partie.

Je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais raconter, il me fallait quelque chose de vieux, sinon je n'allais pas les convaincre.

Bha oui car certaines informations, ils pouvaient me dirent que c'était de notoriété publique.

Qui sait le châtiment qu'ils me réserveraient, si je ne montrais pas que je leur en veux aucun mal et que je viens d'un autre monde !

Mais ayant put voir les épisodes de One Piece, je me dis qu'il fallait que j'utilise ce que j'avais vue dans les flash-backs, je devais les convaincre maintenant !

- Vous... vous n'avez jamais été intéressé par le One Piece, ni par les trésors, commençais-je devant Barbe Blanche impassible. Pour vous le trésor le plus important à vos yeux et est d'ailleurs votre rêve, c'est d'avoir une famille. C'est pour cela que vous appelez tous vos hommes fils et que réciproquement ils vous appellent père. Vous savez aussi ce que signifie le D, Gol D Roger qui est d'ailleurs le père d'Ace, vous l'a dit à votre demande.

Rien qu'aux mots prononcés par la jeune femme, Ace tressaillit, tout le monde sur le bateau savait pour sa paternité, mais il avait fait attention de ne jamais révéler qui était le nom de son père qu'il méprisait.

A part les personnes présentes sur le Moby Dick et Luffy, le monde entier ignorait que Roger avait un descendant.

Rien que cette donnée, défendait la version de la jeune femme qui se tenait devant eux.

Barbe Blanche lui était surprit, peu de gens savaient la signification du D, et il est vrai que seul Gol D Roger le lui avait révélé, quand ils étaient seuls !

L'Empereur commençait à la croire, ces événements s'étaient passés il y environ 20 ans, et la demoiselle qui lui faisait face devait être dans cette tranche d'âge.

Donc dans l'hypothèse qu'elle avait été témoin, elle n'aurait eut que 2 ans pas plus, donc il fallait qu'elle s'en souvienne et la probabilité que ce soit le cas était faible !

- Lorsqu'il vous a fait cette révélation, poursuivais-je me souvenant très distinctement du flash-back du pirate avant sa mort, vous étiez avec lui sous des cerisiers en fleur. Il vous a proposé de révéler comment accéder au One Piece, mais vous avez refusé, vous préfériez en savoir plus sur le D.

- Marco, détache-la, ordonna l'Empereur troublé, il n'en revenait pas. Je crois qu'il va falloir la croire... Je suppose que tu ignores comment rentrer chez toi.

Je hochais la tête, ça oui j'ignorais, tout comme j'ignorais si j'allais un jour revoir les miens, je ravalai mes larmes, même si quelques unes coulèrent.

Marco me regarda avec un air compatissant et m'enleva les menottes en granit marin.

J'avais échappé au pire, je vis Thatch se diriger vers moi, il me tendit la main :

- Viens, souffla t'il du bout des lèvres.

N'ayant pas trop le choix, je n'hésitai pas longtemps à lui prendre la main pour me relever et sécher mes larmes, je devais me calmer pour mieux réfléchir.

Je suivis Thatch sans trop faire attention, jusqu'à entendre une porte se fermer, là je me reconnectai à la réalité et je me retournai :

- Où est-ce que je suis ?

- Dans mes appartements.

Prudente je reculais et tomba sur... le lit du commandant !

- Ne t'en fais pas je ne te veux aucun mal, j'aurais bien du mal devant une si charmante demoiselle.

Je rougis, c'était bien la première fois que l'on me disait ça, mais bon il a l'attitude de Sanji, donc c'est un Dom Juan :

- Et pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Je regardais le commandant un peu craintivement, il était grand et tellement séducteur que j'avais peur qu'il me saute dessus.

Je me dis que je n'avais pas tout à fait tort, quand il me prit une mèche de mes cheveux pour les entortiller autour de son doigt.

Je rougis vivement et je repris mes cheveux, ne voulant pas qu'il les touche !

Il sourit, il devait s'amuser à me faire tourner en bourrique.

Il sourit malicieusement et je n'aimais pas, mais alors pas du tout ce sourire !

Je reculais sur le lit et je me retrouvai vite coincée entre le mur et Thatch, je criai, mais il plaqua contre ma bouche sa main :

- Chut, chut, chut, paniqua le commandant qui n'avait pas prévu tout à fait ça, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Non... c'est vrai... NON MAIS IL ME PREND POUR QUI ! Je vous jure on dirait qu'il va me violer sur le champ.

Et il voudrait que j'avale ça, mon œil, je me débats oui, mais il est largement plus costaud que moi et une main lui suffit à bloquer mes deux poignets.

Avec sa main de libre il me recouvre la bouche pour étouffer mes hurlements :

- Ecoutes, tout ce que je veux c'est m'occuper de toi.

Je le regard outré, qu'est-ce qu'il entend par « m'occuper de toi » ? Parce que si c'est genre me faire du mal non merci :

- Bon j'admets que je n'aurais pas dus te titiller, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, tu es trop mignonne quand tu te mets dans tous tes états.

Je m'en fiche, libère-moi ! Toi qui es dans mes favoris des personnages de One Piece, je peux te jurer que tu seras le dernier !

Heu non après réflexion, si jamais Teach était à la place de Thatch, brr ne pas y penser, non tu seras l'avant dernier...

Je tente de me libérer de son emprise, en plus je ne voudrais pas dire, mais il pèse son poids !

C'est que du muscle ! Oui car il ne faut pas croire, mais plus on est musclé plus on est lourd !

En effet le muscle pèse plus lourd que la graisse…. Mais c'est pas le moment de parler scientifique !

Rha ! Il est tellement lourd que j'arrive pas à dégager mes jambes qui sont bloquées par les siennes.

C'est injuste ! Pourquoi de un, je fais 1m60 et de deux, pourquoi les femmes sont-elles aussi faible en terme de force physique !

Me voyant gigoter, ô miracle je crois qu'il a compris que je voulais être relâchée.

Il me tient toujours, mais moins fermement.

- Si je te libère, tu promets de ne pas crier ? Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

Je roule des yeux, mais j'ai perdu confiance en lui, mais je décide de jouer le jeu, il libère ma bouche, je peux enfin parler.

Et sans grande surprise je cris, je suis pas folle, mais c'est pas une main qui m'empêche de crier, c'est... c'est des... des lèvres !

Il me caresse mon visage et m'embrasse avec tellement de douceur que je m'arrête instantanément de bouger.

Je rêve ou il y a une main qui se promène sur mon dos ! Il est gonflé !

Je lui ai tapé dans l'œil ou quoi ? Il m'embrasse amoureusement dans tous les cas, c'est mon premier baiser et même si j'avais envie qu'il me libère, là j'hésite très franchement.

Il m'embrasse tellement bien, que quand il s'arrête et se sépare de moi j'ai un peu du mal à réaliser, j'ai l'impression d'être en manque, mais si vous saviez comment il embrasse bien, je peux vous dire que vous auriez du mal à ne pas en redemander.

En tout cas j'ai aimé ! Mais je me déteste, maintenant c'est bon je vais avoir une réputation de fille facile, pourquoi j'ai pas continué à le repousser ?

- Je t'aime princesse, murmura t'il au creux de mes oreilles.

Là je me mets en mode pause : j'ai une question, mais... Comment peut-on très sincèrement tomber amoureux de quelqu'un en si peu de temps ?

C'est quand même pas un cas de coup de foudre ? Je crois que si... appuis sur la touche lecture !

En tout cas à ces mots je frisonne, aussi je le regarde de biais, je crois qu'il a compris que j'ai un peu de mal à avaler ce qu'il m'annonce.

Il se retire à regret, moi je reste interdite, je n'ose pas bouger d'un pouce, c'est étrange comme réaction, en tout cas c'est la mienne.

Je ne sais tellement pas quoi faire, que je préfère rester là...

D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant, il ne m'a pas fait venir jusqu'à ses appartements que pour me sauter dessus ? Si ?

Je jurai moi je l'avais suivis bêtement, croyant qu'on s'occuperais de moi, enfin je sais pas, mais sûrement pas la solution de me sauter dessus...

J'entendis Thatch soupirer, je le regarde, je crois qu'il regrette son geste, je crois !

Bon je décide qu'il est temps que je me mette en position assise au moins...

Alors je me redresse lentement pour m'asseoir et je souffle doucement, j'ai peur qu'au moindre bruit Thatch ait la mauvaise idée de revenir pour se jeter sur moi.

Ok il embrasse bien, mais j'ai eu peur moi à côté !

Il n'en est rien, quand il me regarde, c'est avec un petit sourire, mais du genre désolé :

- Désolé, mais depuis ton arrivé… c'est différent.

- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qui est différent ?

- Oublies ça, retiens juste que je suis désolé.

Je le scrute du regard, il a l'air sincère, je pèse le pour et le contre à accepter ses excuses.

Il m'a quand même volé mon premier baiser… mais en même temps j'ai aimé, ensuite ce qui me turlupine c'est sa phrase, depuis mon arrivé c'est différent. Qu'a-t-il voulut dire ?

Ah la la, je vais lui pardonner, car je considère que quand on s'excuse on peut avoir une deuxième chance, surtout quand on sait que la personne n'est pas méchante.

Puis il n'y a pas mort d'homme je trouve ça stupide d'en vouloir pour quelqu'un pour si peu, faudrait vraiment mettre le paquet et que ce soit impardonnable.

En bref, il est possible que tu gardes ta place parmi mes personnages préférés, mon cher Thatch.

Il faut juste qu'il ne recommence pas ce qu'il a fait, je ne pense pas qu'il soit méchant, juste un peu tout feu tout flamme :

- Excuses acceptées, si ça ne se reproduit pas.

- Promis.

- Ne promettez rien, on ne sait jamais… et sinon pourquoi je suis là ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, pour m'occuper de toi, comme c'est moi qui t'ais trouvé, tu es sous ma charge.

- Ah...

Il s'approche de moi, j'ai un mouvement de recul, il m'attrape un bras et m'attire à lui, mais pas suffisamment fort pour que je tombe dans ses bras.

Il se place rapidement derrière moi et... et me... me coiffe !

Je reste interdite, tout ce cirque pour ça ?

Heureusement que Thatch est derrière moi car je vire à un joli rouge coquelicot au moins !

Moi qui demande souvent à ma petite sœur de me coiffer, car j'adore être coiffée, je suis servie.

Mais ça n'a rien à voir, il fait ça avec beaucoup d'attention et prend un malin plaisir à caresser discrètement ma nuque quand il prend mes cheveux à la racine.

Ce que je ressens ne me déplaît pas, c'est la façon dont tout s'enchaîne que je n'aime pas.

- Je peux… me coiffer toute seule.

- Je sais, mais j'ai toujours aimé faire ça.

- Pourquoi vous êtes coiffeur ?

- Non, ria t'il doucement, mais ça fait partie des choses que j'aime faire.

Bon bha je préfère me laisser faire et puis j'en profite, c'est bien la première fois que de un, un homme m'embrasse, de deux, me dise « je t'aime » et de trois, qui s'occupe de moi de cette façon.

Etant célibataire depuis toujours, faut bien que j'en profite un peu, et puis avec le stress que j'ai accumulé, ce n'est pas désagréable.

Ok je suis compliquée ! D'un côté j'apprécie de l'autre j'ai peur et je me méfie, enfin il faut comprendre que c'est pas tous les jours qu'une aventure pareille vous arrive !

Tout se bouscule dans ma tête, que s'est compliqué !

* * *

=3 voilou j'espère que ça vous avez aimé ! ^^

Une tite review ?


	3. Parlons chiffons, monde et séduction

Merci à tout vos gentils commentaires.

Voila le chapitre 3 tant attendu !

J'espère que vous allez continuer à aimer ^^.

J'ai une tite question est-ce qu'il y en a qui dessine ? Je voudrais bien que certaines scènes qui me tiennent à coeur soient illustrées, donc si l'un de vous veut bien, je dis pas non.^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Parlons chiffons, monde et séduction.**

Une fois enfin coiffée, on ressort de la cabine, je le suis tête baissée, je sens plein de regards posés sur moi.

Pourquoi je n'ai pas réalisé avant ! Je suis en pyjama, dire que j'ai bien failli dormir sans rien sur moi tellement il faisait chaud.

Oui, déjà que j'ai chaud naturellement alors dès qu'il fait plus de 30°C j'étouffe, en plus ma chambre est sous le toit au 2ème étage.

Or je n'apprendrais à personne en disant que la chaleur va vers le haut et la fraîcheur vers le bas ! Donc en été ma chambre c'est un fourneau !

Heureusement je n'ai pas eu la mauvaise idée d'ôter mon pyjama, car ça m'est arrivé quand j'avais trop chaud de le faire et hier soir il ne manquait pas grand chose pour que je le fasse.

J'étais couchée depuis 2 heures et avoir le front dégoulinant de sueur avec une chaleur étouffante, on n'hésite pas longtemps.

Bon je suis en pyjama, le dit pyjama, c'est pas une nuisette, dieu merci je l'ai mise au lavage, mais un short court unis et turquoise, et un haut avec des motifs affreux.

Ca c'est mes parents, non mais vous verriez la tronche des oiseaux, du poisson dans sa bulle rose et d'une espèce de baleine mi-ronde, mi-rectangulaire, vous trouveriez ça affreux.

Surtout pour une fille de 21 ans !

Dire que je me suis montrée à l'illustre Barbe Blanche dans cet accoutrement... et pied nus en plus ! Et les cheveux en bataille... Je devais être drôle à voir...

Remarque je me dis qu'au moins c'était cohérent avec mon histoire paranormale.

Thatch s'arrêta et toqua à une porte, elle s'ouvrit et laissa place aux infirmières de bord.

Je les avais presque oubliées ! Ouf il y a des femmes dans cet univers où les hommes règnent !

Bha quoi c'est vrai, 99% des personnages qu'on voit même secondaires sont masculins, je n'exagère pas, les personnages féminins on les compte presque sur les doigts de la main.

Mes pensées coupent court, on me parle :

- Viens, avant que Thatch n'ait la mauvaise idée te garder ! Ria l'infirmière.

Oh c'est déjà fait, il m'a embrassé ! Il va revenir à l'assaut j'en suis sûre, mais pas pour le moment.

- Bienvenue à toi, sourit une infirmière, moi c'est Anna, le capitaine souhaiterait, si tu es d'accord, rester avec nous, pour essayer de te ramener chez toi.

- Oui je veux bien.

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- De quoi exactement ?

- Du capitaine voyons, comme si c'était évident.

- Non, peur car il est grand, car j'ai pas l'habitude, dans mon monde il n'y a pas des géants, les hommes généralement quand ils sont très grand font presque 2 mètres voir plus. Après non je n'ai pas peur de lui.

Elles furent surprises que j'oppose aussi peu de résistance comparer à Ace qui m'avait fait bien rire, à échouer lamentablement toutes ses tentatives pour tuer l'Empereur.

Mais moi j'ai un atout comparé à Ace, c'est que moi je connais le personnage de Barbe Blanche !

Au moins c'est une bonne nouvelle, on ne pourra pas me manipuler comme ça, je sais qui sont mes ennemis et les faux semblants !

Pour revenir à Barbe Blanche, je suis une de ses fans, son équipage y comprit ! Je me suis même tapée toute la traduction pour présenter sur un site Thatch et Vista, pour dire, mais après j'ai pas continué c'est trop long à faire...

Bref je les connais plutôt bien.

- Bon, on ne va pas te laisser habiller de ça, fit Anna en désignant mon pyjama.

Oui c'est clair ! Ca le fait moyen, moyen !

- On va te prêter quelques vêtements le temps de t'en acheter quelques uns, ok ?

- Ok.

Anna me poussa vers une salle de bain, où trônaient plusieurs affaires :

- Tu peux te doucher si tu veux, précisa Anna, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit on est là, t'inquiètes, ici tu ne seras pas dérangée par les hommes du navire.

- D'accord.

Hein minute ! Comment ça pas déranger par les hommes du navire ! Ca veut dire quoi ? Qu'ils le faisaient avant ! Heu j'ai bien atterrit sur le Moby Dick là ? Je ne les imaginais pas si pervers...

Je referme la porte à clé et autant dire que je me douche en express.

Après m'être séchée, vient un problème de taille.

Pour une fois que j'ai un bon jeu de mot ! Je m'explique !

Rien ne me va, sauf ! Evidemment sauf, une robe, qui a un décolleté outrageux !

Je ne peux clairement pas porter ça..., mais le reste des affaires, c'est pas mieux, c'est trop grand.

Et puis de tous les décolletés c'est le moins pire ! Vous y croyez à ça ! Il est outrageux et c'est le moins pire ! Merde !

Ces maudites infirmières sont plus grandes que moi, remerde !

Si ma courbe de croissance c'était pas arrêté j'aurais dû mesurer non pas 1m60 mais 1m74 ou plus ! En clair ce sont ces maudits centimètres qui me manquent si ce n'est plus.

Faut dire que dans One Piece tout le monde mesure minimum 2 mètres pour les femmes, Boa Hancock fait 1m91, c'est grand pour une femme de mon monde !

Et pour les hommes le minimum syndical : 3 mètres !

Qu'importe tout ce qui est petit est mimi na ! Je n'ai pas à complexer, déjà que je le suis assez…. Mais ça m'énerve pour le coup !

Maudit soit cette robe ! Je cherche une façon d'atténuer le décolleté, il me faudrait plus de poitrine mon 90C ne suffit pas.

Là aussi je critique pas, enfin si dans mon cas, mais elles ont combien de poitrine Nami, Robin, les infirmières ? Et ne parlons pas de Boa Hancock...

Mais ça m'énerve d'être trop petite, bon je vais demander une broche car je n'en ais pas, direction les infirmières.

- Heu Anna, m'exclamais-je, est-ce que l'une d'entre vous aurais une broche à me prêter ?

- Attends on va voir ça, pourquoi ?

- Parce que le décolleté que j'ai est trop important pour moi, je veux le réduire !

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Anna, montres-toi.

Je me montrai alors :

- Mais ça va, ça te met bien en valeur au contraire.

- Quoi ? Non, non, je veux une broche, une pince, je ne veux pas de décolleté plongeant comme ça !

Je suis maudite ! Même après avoir fouillée les affaires des infirmières aucune, je dis bien aucune n'avait une broche ou quelque chose pour me maintenir ces pans de tissu dérangeant.

Il n'y a que les chaussures que je porte qui ne m'ont pas posés de problème, c'est le seul point positif si je puis dire...

Dès que je fis mon apparition on me regarda avec un air appréciateur, si j'ai bien décrypté le regard.

Faudra qu'on m'explique je ne suis pas un canon de beauté, moi c'est ce que je pense, faut croire que j'ai faux.

Oui bon la conscience ça va ! Je sais tout le monde me dis que je suis jolie dans ma famille, mais MOI je me trouve moche ! Vive les complexes.

Et puis dans ce monde il n'y a que des hommes, je suppose que les hormones n'aident aucunement et quand ils voient une jolie fille ils la sifflent et j'ai droit à quelques sifflements.

Pour résumé, je vis le pire des supplices, être l'objet des pensées de certain hommes du bateau !

Je les fuis et je ne dois que mon salut que par l'intervention de Marco qui m'attrape pour m'attirer à lui et se placer devant moi.

Bras croisés, il tape du pied, ça suffit amplement à éloigner les quelques gêneurs.

Une fois le calme revenu, il se retourne et me sourit gentiment :

- Si tu as encore un souci avec eux, n'hésite pas à m'appeler ou Père.

- Merci, murmurais-je.

- Au fait bienvenue parmi nous, ajouta Marco, ça te dit de visiter le bateau ?

- Oui je veux bien.

- Parfait alors.

Il me prit la main et m'attira à sa suite, durant la visite je mémorisai les pièces les plus importantes à mon sens.

Et alors que je continue à suivre Marco, devant moi se tient l'un des personnages les plus détestables de One Piece, Marshall D Teach.

Quand je pense qu'il a osé tuer Thatch ! Et qu'à cause de lui une guerre a éclatée !

Je me retiens de lui en mettre une, je fais clairement pas le poids.

Là j'ai une idée et si j'intervenais pour empêcher tout ce massacre ? Si ça se trouve c'est ça la raison de ma venue dans ce monde.

Il va falloir que je sois attentive, il ne faut pas que je loupe le moment où Thatch trouvera le fruit des ténèbres.

J'ai déjà un plan en tête, il va falloir la jouer fine, car j'ignore malheureusement si je suis à l'heure actuelle proche ou non du jour où Thatch trouve ce maudit fruit et donc la mort.

- Tu dis t'appeler Amandine c'est ça ? Me demanda Marco.

- Oui.

- Juste par curiosité, ton monde il est comment ?

- C'est à dire ?

- Bha est-ce qu'il est différent du notre ?

- Oui et non...

- Mais encore, ajouta Marco amusé.

- Disons que déjà i continents séparés par des mers et des océans, on a des îles aussi. Par contre on n'a pas un continent comme Redline qui coupe en deux le globe, chez nous c'est une ligne imaginaire qu'on appelle l'équateur. Si je devais parler de différences, déjà la piraterie a cessée depuis bien longtemps, on n'a pas de gouvernement mondial. En fait les continents sont composés de plusieurs pays, un pays est un vaste territoire qui est limité par des frontières. Moi je viens de France, je suis française, la France est d'ailleurs divisé en départements...

- Des quoi ? Répéta Marco qui jusqu'à là semblait arriver à me suivre.

- Des départements, si tu veux on a divisé mon pays en plusieurs morceaux.

- C'est compliqué, s'exclama Marco en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, autre chose dans mon monde il n'y a pas de magie ou de personnes avec des dons surnaturels, rien qui s'apparente au Haki ou au fruit du démon.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Marco, en tout cas ton monde me fascine.

- Oh à ce point ? Como te llamas ?

- Hein ?

- Rien c'est de l'espagnol, dans mon monde, on parle plusieurs langues.

Marco me regarda incrédule, c'était assez drôle à voir je dois dire :

- Fascinant, fut le seul mot qui franchit les lèvres de Marco.

Marco me posa pleins d'autres questions auxquelles je répondis avec joie.

Je parle peu de ma famille, la simple pensée de ne jamais les revoir me donne une grosse envie de pleurer, m'empêchant de parler.

Je rassure toutefois en disant à Marco que je suis ravie d'être là, j'aime One Piece, je les aime, c'est pas le soucis, c'est que j'ai une vie aussi...

Si je pouvais me dédoubler, je le ferais, mais ça m'est impossible.

En tout cas d'après Marco même si le monde est grand, il n'a jamais entendu parler d'un phénomène pareil, où une personne se retrouver projeter dans un monde parallèle.

Je suis un peu inquiète...

Reprenons mon raisonnement, car je me suis un peu dispersée je l'admets.

Avant d'atterrir ici, j'ai écrit la suite d'une fic sur Barbe Blanche & Cie. Bien !

J'apprécie cet équipage. Bien !

Je n'accepte pas la mort de Thatch, Ace et Barbe Blanche. Bien !

Et avant de m'endormir depuis que j'ai débuté cette fic j'ai qu'une envie, déjà je l'avais avant mais, depuis encore plus.

C'est que Oda change son scénario tellement c'est triste, j'aurais tout donné pour que cette partie de l'histoire change.

Est-ce ça ? Mon souhait de vouloir changer le passé a peut-être créé une faille dans l'espace temps et...

Oh la la, je crois que je m'embrouille, en tout cas plus j'avance plus je suis convaincue que c'est mon attachement et mon admiration pour Barbe Blanche qui m'a amené ici, tout le montre.

Oh oh Thatch à midi qui me fonce dessus et qui m'étreint très, très, très, très fort, je vais avoir des côtes cassées.

- Thatch lâches-moi !

- Impossible ! Dit-il avec un sourire niais.

- Thatch, tu vois bien qu'elle n'aime pas, libères-la, fit Marco en tapant du pied.

Mais c'est pas un homme, c'est une sangsue oui ! Non mais attendez, afin que je ne lui oppose aucune résistance, il m'a prit dans ses bras, mais mes bras avec.

Donc impossible de lui donner des baffes, ensuite, il est arrivé tel un boulet de canon que je suis allongée au sol sous lui, complètement bloquée par une masse de 2 tonnes 50 !

Ok j'exagère, mais j'arrive pas à me dégager, Thatch en tout cas en profite pour loger sa tête dans mon cou et me l'embrasser.

Je frappe le sol avec mes jambes pour protester en même temps que je hurle :

- Thatch lâches-moi tout de suite ! Ordonnais-je une nouvelle fois en criant.

Je suis remaudite ! La plupart des commandants arrivent et au lieu de m'aider ils rigolent, pendant que moi je m'énerve un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Thatch ou pas Thatch, personnage préféré ou pas je vous le baffe dès que je suis libérée !

- Thatch laisse-la tranquille, ordonna d'un ton glacial mon sauveur, j'ai nommé Vista.

C'est le seul qui avec Marco n'a pas rit, d'ailleurs il n'attend pas que son frère s'exécute étant plus grand et encore plus fort que lui, il lui attrape ses bras pour me libérer de l'emprise de Thatch et l'éloigne de moi.

Je me relève, chose promise chose due, je m'avance vers Thatch toujours maintenus par Vista et le gifle de toutes mes forces, un grand clac retentit :

- Alors tu vas bien m'écouter ! Je vais peut-être faire vieux jeu, mais je m'en contre fout ! Si tu veux me conquérir si tels sont tes projets, je te conseille de t'y prendre autrement ! Je n'apprécie pas d'être prise comme tu viens de le faire, comporte-toi en gentleman et on verra, car moi je préfère la romance et la douceur espèce de brute !

Je t'aime bien Thatch, mais pas comme ça.

Je sors sur le pont énervée et en ayant en plus mal à la tête, au dos et aux fesses.

Quand il s'est jeté sur moi, le bougre il m'a à peine amortit le choc, du coup j'ai mal, si j'ai pas crié c'est que je suis une dure au mal. Donc c'est passable, mais je m'en serais bien passé.

* * *

Et oui déjà la fin ! XD Thatch tu es incorrigible ! Fais pas du rentre dedans c'est la mauvaise technique de séduction là MDR.

Vous en pensez quoi ? J'espère vous avoir fait rire. ^^

J'ai une tite question est-ce qu'il y en a qui dessine ? Je voudrais bien que certaines scènes qui me tiennent à coeur soient illustrées, donc si l'un de vous veut bien, je dis pas non.^^

Désolé du copier/coller mais c'est pour maximiser mes chances que ce message soit lu. lol


	4. Confidence pour confidence

Coucou, hier plus d'internet -" la merde !

Aussi je tiens à préciser aux non inscrits, pour nous les anonymes, je ne peux pas vous répondre.

Certains me proposent de me faire des dessins, j'aimerais, mais je peux pas vous répondre, j'ai pas comme les inscrits la petite bulle pour dialoguer...

De plus pour Utopie ton adresse mail n'est pas apparue.

Pour les dessins pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit veuillez m'écrire à l'adresse suivante après avoir enlevé les puces et écrire le sigle arobase lol : princesse*de*l*espoir*AROBASE*live*.fr*

En me précisant dans l'objet le nom de ma fic pour que je sache que c'est le dessin.

Si mon adresse s'affiche pas alors inscrivez-vous ça ne vous coûtent rien, c'est pas une obligation de poster des fics ;).

Pour en revenir à l'histoire comme j'ai plus eu internet hier j'ai écris 6 chapitres d'un coup OO oui oui, faut que je relise et les soumette à la correction puisque Heart-Law m'a gentiment proposé de me relire ^^.

VOICI LA SUITE !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Confidence pour Confidence.**

J'avertis rapidement Barbe Blanche que je vais me promener en ville, puisque le bateau est accosté, j'ai besoin de me calmer.

J'entends des pas de courses derrière moi, c'est Vista, il vient à ma hauteur :

- Père veut que je t'accompagne, expliqua-t-il. Marco, lui, est en train d'expliquer le petit incident à Père. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal comme tu étais par terre ?

- Si, marmonnais-je, je suis mal tombée par sa faute, mais là j'ai besoin de me calmer.

- Tu veux être seule ou je peux quand même te tenir compagnie ?

Je fis la moue, bien sûr que tu le peux mon sauveur, sans compter que j'ai rien à lui reprocher, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais lui dire non...

- Oui bien sûr.

- Très bien.

- Désolé d'avoir parlé un peu vivement, je suis assez émotive et avec ce qui m'arrive je suis sur les nerfs, je suis désolée.

- C'est compréhensible.

Je me balade ainsi avec Vista aux lames fleuries, c'est beau comme nom... D'ailleurs à cette pensée une question me brûle les lèvres et je n'hésite pas à la poser.

Je vais avoir des infos que personne d'autre n'aura sur One Piece ou pas avant un moment, ça c'est cool quand on y pense :

- Heu Vista j'ai une question te concernant, dans mon monde, tu as le surnom de Vista aux lames fleuries... euh ici aussi, oui... bon tu m'as compris.

Je le vois sourire, ça doit lui faire plaisir que je sache quelques petites choses sur lui ou alors c'est ma maladresse :

- Donc voilà ma question, tes pétales que tu fais apparaître, c'est dû à un fruit du démon ou c'est une technique ?

- C'est une technique, sourit Vista, tu sembles connaître pas mal de choses sur notre monde.

- Normal One Piece c'est un de mes mangas préférés.

- A moi de te poser une question, est-ce que tu sais ce qui va arriver dans le futur ?

- Hé bien...

Que faire ? Je ne m'y suis pas préparée ! Je vais pas lui mentir, de toute façon rien que mon arrivé ici a changé quelque peu l'histoire de One Piece.

Et ce que je compte faire en sauvant cet abruti (que j'aime) de Thatch aussi.

Je ne peux pas laisser l'histoire continuer pour qu'un massacre arrive !

Sans compter qu'objectivement, on est plusieurs fans à ne pas aimer la guerre à Marineford.

La raison principale c'est qu'on est pour beaucoup déçu de l'issue du combat.

Et puis moi qui suis empathique et super sensible, voir tout le monde pleurer à la mort d'Ace et peu après celle de Barbe Blanche, j'ai pleuré avec eux !

Il m'a fallu plusieurs mouchoirs tellement j'étais remuée, rester sans rien faire m'est impensable, intolérable !

Les fans me remercieront si dans le monde réel si je puis dire, l'histoire change, mais ça m'étonnerait...

Qu'importe je ne laisserais pas la tragédie à venir se réaliser ! J'assumerais toutes les responsabilités s'il le faut.

- Oui, répondis-je, je sais ce qui arrivera dans le futur, mais, j'ignore à quel moment de l'histoire j'ai atterri... Mais tu peux peut-être m'aider à le savoir, Ace a quel âge ?

- 20 ans.

Je le regarde interloquée, je suis donc tout au plus à 1 an de la mort de Ace, mais ça j'y crois pas, mon instinct me dit que la mort de Thatch est prochaine.

Je suis pas médium, quoi que j'ai déjà eu des rêves prémonitoires, mais mon instinct me trompe très, très, très rarement, alors je suis inquiète.

Vista voit mon inquiétude et me tient les bras, je crois que mon visage a été trop expressif :

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Demanda Vista, c'est grave ? Ca concerne Ace ? Puisque tu m'en as parlé.

- Je ne sais pas si... enfin j'ignore si ma venue ici est pour que j'empêche les événements à venir et je dois dire que j'ai peur de les révéler.

- Que va-t-il se passer ? Répéta Vista plus doucement, pas certain de vouloir avoir la réponse.

- Vista je veux bien te le dire, mais il faudra me promettre une chose, tu dois me laisser agir sauf sous indication contraire de ma part. Il ne faudrait pas que sous le coup de la colère tu fasses quelque chose, qui aura les mêmes répercutions.

- Très bien je t'écoute.

- Thatch va trouver un fruit du démon et pas n'importe lequel celui des ténèbres, il est très puissant. Parmi tes frères quelqu'un le convoite depuis des années, mais il y a une règle d'or chez vous...

- Tout ce que tu trouves est à toi, fîmes Vista et moi d'une même voix.

- Je ne te dirais pas qui, mais tu peux déjà éliminer évidemment, ceux qui ont déjà mangé un fruit du démon. Ca va se passer la nuit et vous retrouverez Thatch mort poignardé.

Vista en eut le souffle coupé, de plus il resserrait l'étreinte qu'il avait sur mes bras, comme pour se retenir de s'effondrer :

- Ace ne va pas le supporter et va partir à la poursuite du traître, malheureusement Ace va se faire capturer par ce dernier qui le livrera à la Marine. Son exécution sera programmée peu de temps après, étant le fils du seigneur des pirates. Vous n'allez pas laisser passer ça, vous irez donc à Marineford, pour le délivrer, mais il y aura beaucoup de morts, beaucoup de blessés, que ce soit chez la Marine ou parmi vous et vos alliés. Même celui que vous nommez Père connaîtra la mort pour vous sauver. Ce jour là vous ne devrez votre salut qu'à l'arrivée de Shanks. A la suite de cette bataille une nouvelle ère commencera... Je ne peux t'en dire plus.

Je pose mes mains sur celles de l'épéiste pour lui faire comprendre que je n'ai clairement pas l'attention de laisser de tels événements se produire :

- Vista, tout cela n'est pas encore arrivé, on peut encore tout changer, mais comme j'ai giflé et crié sur Thatch, je ne vais pas pouvoir l'approcher et tâter le terrain avant que tout cela n'arrive. Car il faudrait que j'arrive d'une façon ou d'une autre une approche sur les fruits du démon et lui demander par la suite ce qu'il ferait s'il en avait un...

- Certes, mais... tu n'allais quand même pas te laisser faire ? Fit Vista en haussant un sourcil avec un demi-sourire.

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Et pour ce traître ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire qui c'est ?

- Non, je vais essayer de le ramener à la raison. Concernant Thatch, il faut que je te précise une chose : il ne semblait pas avoir l'attention de manger le fruit du démon. Je crois qu'il hésitait, donc il faut soit le convaincre de le manger de suite, soit qu'il le donne ou encore le faire disparaître. J'ignore comment évoluera ce traître, mais dans mon monde il est le responsable de beaucoup de choses et je le déteste, tu peux me croire. Il a fait énormément de mal. Vista, promets-moi s'il te plaît de ne pas avertir Thatch. D'un, il aura du mal à te croire et de deux, il ne faut pas créer la panique et le doute au sein de l'équipage et surtout de ce faux semblant. Je vais tout faire pour changer le futur, je te le promets, c'est pour ça que je vais avoir besoin de ta discrétion.

Je préférais éviter de lui dire que Teach n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de tuer Thatch, je devais donc préparer Teach bien avant que Thatch ne trouve le fruit du démon.

Car il fallait que j'arrive donc, en un temps record à convaincre Teach, au pire des cas il faudrait qu'il demande le fruit du démon, même si ça ne m'enchante guère qu'il le récupère.

Et puis qui sait, peut-être qu'il ne deviendra pas fou et qu'il restera « gentil », je n'y crois pas, mais bon on ne sait jamais.

Vista, lui, avait un peu de mal à tout assimiler, je comprends, je viens de lui apprendre la mort possible et prochaine de Thatch et de Barbe Blanche.

J'avais préféré taire la mort d'Ace, lui avouer ça, aurait été avouer que leur tentative de sauvetage avait été un échec et qu'il avait plus perdu que gagné dans cette guerre.

Alors que la Marine aurait eut ce qu'elle voulait !

Ce que je lui avais dis était déjà pas mal, il fallait mieux éviter, à mon sens, de lui en dire plus.

- Très bien, je te promets de rien dire, répliqua Vista au bout de quelques instants de réflexion, mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses tout toute seule, ce que tu entreprends est risqué.

- Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas fait clairement comprendre que je connaissais les événements futurs, donc je cours peu de risque.

- Oui, mais tu nous connais, il en tiendra compte si tu essayes de l'approcher et de l'amadouer, il peut comprendre ton jeu et te tuer.

- Je sais, mais je vais prendre ce petit risque.

Je le sens m'étreindre.

Mais là, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pu ressentir, il y a beaucoup de douceur.

- Soit très prudente alors, je ne veux pas te perdre...

J'ouvre grand les yeux, encore un coup de foudre me dira-t-on, mais c'est pas ça, il a perdu quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui me ressemble dans ma façon d'être ou physiquement.

Je suis touchée, il tient à moi, ça me fait plaisir, je n'ai pas toujours eu la vie facile et me faire savoir qu'on tient à moi et m'apprécie me touche plus que j'ose le montrer.

- Je te rappelle quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ?

Je plante mes yeux bleu gris dans ceux violet de Vista, je suis aux premières loges pour bien les voir, quand je pense qu'il faut zoomer l'image du générique de One Piece où il apparaît pour en voir la couleur...

- Oui, tu me rappelles un peu ma mère, murmura-t-il, c'est drôle...

Il se rapproche de moi et se penche perceptiblement, mais je le remarque :

- Dans ta façon d'être, mais... ce n'est pas ma mère que je vois c'est toi, c'est pour toi que j'ai peur, chuchota-t-il.

Nos visages sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, je n'ose bouger, mon cœur bat comme jamais, au moment où nous allions nous embrasser, ça c'est certain, quelqu'un me tire le bas de ma robe :

- Dites madame pourquoi est-ce que vous avez les doigts qui brillent ? Demanda une petite fille.

Vista et moi nous nous séparons immédiatement, tous les deux gênés et perdus par la question de la petite fille :

- Comment ça ? Demandais-je.

- Bah vos ongles ils brillent, comment ça se fait ?

- Mes ongles ?

Je regarde mes ongles, ça pour sur ils scintillent grâce à un joli vernis à ongle transparent et pailleté.

Je bredouillai rapidement une réponse, pour me sortir de cette situation gênante :

- Et bien dans mon pays, c'est du maquillage pour les ongles et non le visage.

- Whouaaaa..., en tout cas j'aime bien, s'exclama la petite fille.

Sa mère la récupéra, elle me fit au revoir de la main avant de disparaître.

Je n'ose plus regarder Vista, pourquoi un truc pareil m'arrive ?

Vous, vous y croyez ? Une gamine vous coupe dans votre élan, pour vos ongles...

Si je reviens dans mon monde, ils me diront tous que je suis folle ! C'est du jamais vu.

En ce qui concerne Vista, je ne sais pas quoi faire, il faut bien faire quelque chose pourtant, on ne peut pas rester planter là indéfiniment :

- Je...

On avait parlé en même temps, je rougis et détournai les yeux, lui ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, il prit mon visage en coupe m'obligeant à le regarder :

- Ah, vous voila, s'exclama Marco.

Merde ! Marco tu n'es qu'un stupide ananas !

Il suspecte rien en plus ! Si Vista s'était penché il aurait peut-être compris, qu'il ne fallait pas déranger et revenir plus tard.

Mais je crains qu'il n'ait compris le geste de son frère de cette façon : il fallait que je relève la tête et que je me montre forte.

- Père est au courant, Thatch n'essayera plus rien, enfin c'est ce qu'il dit, mais quand il s'agit de femme, il n'abandonne pas si facilement...

- Ok, autre chose ?

- Ouaip, il se fait tard et il faudrait rentrer avant qu'Ace ne mange tout ce qu'il lui tombe sous la main.

Je regarde le ciel, mince alors, c'est le soir et j'ai pas eu faim depuis mon réveil ? Bigre ! Sûrement un des effets de ce monde, dans ce cas je le trouve génial.

Je suis donc Marco, Vista est en retrait et me prend ma main gauche pour la serrer avant de la relâcher presque aussitôt pour ne pas être découvert par Marco.

Je vire au rouge, je me sens chaude du visage, je pense que je vais souffrir de cet amour, nous venons de deux mondes différents...

J'aurais un choix à faire, si on trouve une solution pour me renvoyer, soit je reste... soit je retrouve ma famille, mais je perds aussi peut-être mon âme sœur...

L'amour est aussi le plus beau présent de la vie, je suis dans un cruel dilemme, auquel je préfère ne pas penser, car ça me fait mal au cœur.

Sans même tomber amoureuse, j'aurais tout aussi mal, du fait que je suis attachée à tous ces personnages...

Quand nous arrivons dans le réfectoire je préfère m'asseoir entre Marco et Vista, je suis encore un peu méfiante vis à vis de Thatch...

Et puis pour dire vrai j'ai un peu honte de l'avoir giflé, surtout quand je pense qu'une épée Damoclès plane au dessus de sa tête.

* * *

Alors ?

Oui un copier coller c'est original !

**NOTES AUX NON INSCRITS**

"Je tiens à préciser aux non inscrits, pour nous les anonymes, je ne peux pas vous répondre.

Certains me proposent de me faire des dessins, j'aimerais, mais je peux pas vous répondre, j'ai pas comme les inscrits la petite bulle pour dialoguer...

De plus pour Utopie ton adresse mail n'est pas apparue.

Pour les dessins pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit veuillez m'écrire à l'adresse suivante après avoir enlevé les puces et écrire le sigle arobase lol : princesse*de*l*espoir*AROBASE*live*.fr*

En me précisant dans l'objet le nom de ma fic pour que je sache que c'est le dessin.

Si mon adresse s'affiche pas alors inscrivez-vous ça ne vous coûtent rien, c'est pas une obligation de poster des fics ;)."


	5. Le fruit des ténèbres

Re ^^ ma correctrice en herbe corrige vite je pourrais poster jusqu'au chapitre 14 OO comment ça je suis sadique de garder mes chapitres et ne pas les publier !

Tout à son temps ^^ donc patience...

Pour ce qui concerne notre beau Thatch...

Thatch : J'adore quand tu me fais ce genre de compliment... ^^

Amandine : OO hé ho t'es pas sensé intervenir là...

Thatch : Même pas pour dire que...

Plaque ses mains contre la bouche de Thatch pour qu'il se taise. Il en profite pour me tenir les poignets et m'embrasser les mains et hausser les sourcils, un large sourire se dessinant.

Amandine : Arrête !

Thatch : j'aime la taquiner elle est toute choupie bon, bha bonne lecture. ^^

Amandine : Hé ! C'est ma fic, c'est mon boulot ! Donc c'est à moi de dire ça. Bref bonne lecture.

PS : Pour Thatch et Amandine, vous en faites pas il y aura dans la fic des scènes entre eux ;) des drôles, voir plus qui sait (suspense, suspense)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le fruit des ténèbres.**

2 jours s'étaient écoulés depuis mon réveil et mon arrivé, et allez savoir pourquoi j'étais devenue le centre d'attention de quelques hommes.

Pour commencer sans grande surprise : Thatch, Vista, lui il était plus protecteur si je puis dire, Marco, dès qu'il le pouvait il passait le maximum de temps avec moi pour parler de mon monde et quelques autres hommes de l'équipage dont j'ignore le nom.

J'ai beau me regarder dans un miroir je vois pas ce qui chez moi les attire, je suis une fille plutôt quelconque.

J'ai des cheveux longs, ondulés et châtain foncés avec des reflets auburn, donc ils n'ont rien de spécial.

J'ai les yeux bleu gris et noisette en leur centre, et ils sont en amandes, c'est ce que je préfère chez moi d'ailleurs.

J'ai pas spécialement une grosse poitrine, donc je raille déjà de la liste ce qui pourrait expliquer tous ces regards, car quand je vois les infirmières c'est sûrement pas la mienne qui va les faire rêver.

Je suis plutôt mince, j'ai des formes, mais pas de trop...

On va me dire et tu te trouves moche ? Oui ! On m'a complexé étant gamine du coup je le suis encore... je ne m'aime pas, je ne m'aime pas, je ne m'aime pas !

D'accord, d'accord pour vous faire plaisir je suis jolie ! Voila comme ça tout le monde est content sauf moi, ces mots faut me les arracher de la bouche.

Je soupire, je vérifie que j'ai rien de drôle, une tache, quelque chose, je trouve aucune anomalie...

Là faut qu'on m'explique ce qui chez moi plait à ces messieurs...

Je pourrais poser la question à Vista, mais je l'évite.

Je sais pas comment m'y prendre j'ai peur, j'ai jamais été en couple et si je retourne dans mon monde j'aurais le cœur brisé donc je me protège, mais j'en souffre.

Car plus le temps passe plus j'ai l'impression de tomber amoureuse de lui.

En même temps, je n'évite pas que Vista, j'évite tout le monde, sauf Barbe Blanche.

Parce que même les infirmières je dois pas traîner toute seule avec elles, je crois qu'elles n'apprécient pas que je sois en concurrence avec elles, surtout celle qui s'appelle Marie je la sens pas trop...

Mais j'y peux rien, moi ! J'ai rien demandé !

Donc je fuis le navire en me baladant seule sur l'île, je décide de me promener en forêt et au bout d'un moment je tombe sur un campement de pirate.

J'aurais pu le contourner ou revenir sur mes pas, mais il n'y a personne et mon instinct me dit que je devrais aller fouiner.

Je m'approche et mon pied percute un petit coffret, qui s'ouvre et là le fruit des ténèbres m'apparaît, mon cœur rate un battement.

Je sais d'avance que Thatch le trouvera, alors je décide de le prendre et de courir à en perdre haleine, la mission sauvetage commence dès l'instant où j'ai touché le fruit maudit.

Heureusement que j'ai pris un sac, je peux ainsi le cacher sans qu'on me voit avec dans les mains, quand je sors de la forêt je regarde autour de moi, personne, tant mieux.

Parce que face à une course poursuite, j'aurais pas tenu longtemps étant asthmatique et pour me battre, je suis une merdeuse, j'aurais eu aucune chance...

Je décide de ne pas traîner dans le coin et je me dirige en ville, là des pirates sont réunis dans un bar, pas besoin d'y entrer, le bruit qu'ils font me suffit.

Si mes déductions sont justes ce doivent être eux qui ont trouvé le fruit des ténèbres, très mal protégé je trouve.

D'ailleurs j'ignore ce que je vais en faire, car si je reviens avec sur le navire, je prends le risque qu'on fouille dans mes affaires et qu'on me le prenne.

Si je le vends ici c'est pas mieux, Teach pourrait très bien sortir, le voir et l'acheter, même si après le meurtre de Thatch il s'est enfuit du Moby Dick sans faire d'autres victimes, il peut très bien attaquer le navire par surprise.

Ou pire quelqu'un d'autre ne valant pas mieux que Teach l'achète !

Je ne veux prendre aucun risque, ma position est donc très délicate, sans compter que je ne peux dénoncer Teach à Barbe Blanche sans preuve.

J'enrage de ne même pas pouvoir déloger cet infect personnage du navire, j'ignore quoi faire, car la meilleure des solutions serait que ce fruit disparaisse.

Je pourrais le manger aussi, mais j'y tiens pas spécialement et puis si c'est pour me faire tuer par Teach parce que j'aurais avalé ce qu'il recherche, non merci.

J'ai horreur d'être dans l'impasse, mais là c'est différent j'ai des vies en jeu dans le creux de mes mains.

Je me balade donc en ville, il faut que je trouve une solution et vite.

- Tant pis je vais le vendre, j'y pense je vais appeler Barbe Blanche, car si nous repartons bientôt ça peut jouer en ma faveur en ce qui concerne Teach.

Je décide donc de contacter l'Empereur des mers et quand il me répond je bafouille un peu :

- Heu... oui c'est pour savoir juste à titre d'information si on reste longtemps sur l'île.

- Pourquoi gamine tu t'ennuies ? Ria Newgate.

- Non pas spécialement.

- On repart dès demain matin.

- D'accord.

- Autre chose ?

- Heu non.

- Très bien, alors ne rentre pas trop tard.

- Oui chef, plaisantais-je.

Barbe Blanche rit doucement, mais je pense qu'il n'apprécie pas qu'on l'appelle autrement que père :

- Je préfèrerais que tu m'appelles père, ajouta l'homme le plus fort du monde.

- Désolée, mais j'ai déjà un père, j'aurais le sentiment de le remplacer...

Ne me sentant pas à l'aise je décide de couper court ne laissant pas à l'Empereur le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit :

- Enfin... bref à ce soir.

Je raccroche immédiatement, je sais je fuis le sujet sensible, mais j'ai pas envie d'y penser, alors je cours vers différentes boutiques marchandes, avant d'en trouver une qui accepte de me prendre le fruit des ténèbres.

Je sais que je prends des risques, mais le garder avec moi sur le bateau l'est tout autant.

- Je suis prête à vous l'offrir, si vous me promettez de le donner à quelqu'un de bien.

- Oui, tout ce que vous voudrez, fit le commerçant.

Le regard calculateur qu'il a, m'alerte, il vient de baisser sa garde, son masque, aussi je reprends rapidement le fruit et je m'enfuis.

- Reviens ici gamine ! Hurla le commerçant.

En même temps que je cours, je range le fruit dans mon sac et je prends rapidement l'escargophone et compose à toute vitesse le numéro, dès qu'on me répond je hurle :

- A L'AIDE !

Je tombe on vient de m'attraper par les pieds, l'escargophone tombe loin de moi, mais Barbe Blanche doit entendre ce qui se passe :

- Lâchez-moi !

Je vois du coin de l'œil un poignard s'élever vers moi prêt à me frapper, je suis à plat ventre et je suis dans la mauvaise position pour essayer avec mes bras, à au moins arrêter le mouvement de mon agresseur.

Je ferme les yeux, le coup fatal ne vient pas, j'ouvre mes yeux et là je vois Vista me protéger et une pluie de pétales c'est ce qui m'a sauvé :

- Celui qui ose s'attaquer encore une fois à elle aura à faire à Barbe Blanche et à ses hommes, est-ce bien clair ? Demanda Vista, menaçant.

Personne n'osa faire quoi que ce soit, préférant revenir à leurs activités plutôt que d'affronter l'homme le plus fort du monde et toute sa clique.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda doucement Vista en s'accroupissant près de moi.

- Oui, murmurais-je, encore retournée.

Je détournai le regard, on était de nouveaux seuls, il s'écarta de moi pour aller prendre l'escargophone et rassurer tout le monde, avant de raccrocher.

J'entrepris de me relever, tête baissée, mais je pouvais l'entendre se diriger vers moi, il fallait que je lui parle dès maintenant :

- Je suis désolée... si je te fuis... je ne sais pas comment faire... enfin je...

J'entortillais mes doigts, incapable de construire une phrase, ma gorge commençait à se nouer, j'avais eu une belle frayeur, mais là j'avais peur qu'il m'en veuille.

Je ne suis qu'une incapable !

- Alors laisse-moi te guider, me murmura-t-il avant de m'attirer pour m'étreindre tout contre lui.

Je me laissais faire, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être stupide pour l'avoir fuit.

Alors que je relevais mon visage pour lui dire que je m'excusais encore une fois, il me fit un sourire discret :

- Désolée, murmurais-je honteuse.

- J'avais compris, n'en dit pas plus.

- Ecoute, avant que les autres n'arrivent, j'ai le fruit des ténèbres, je ne sais quoi en faire, il faudrait qu'il disparaisse.

Il resserre son étreinte sur moi et me regarde gravement, je sais que je viens de briser un beau moment, mais c'était nécessaire :

- Je vais t'aider dans ce cas, murmura t'il, il faut vite rentrer.

Il me tira à sa suite, courant beaucoup trop vite pour moi, il a de trop grandes jambes comparées aux miennes.

Ne pouvant soutenir la cadence, je m'étalai inévitablement de tout mon long, c'est ce qui d'ailleurs le stoppa.

Au lieu de m'aider à me relever, il me porte dans ses bras, pendant que moi je gigote dans tous les sens avec sûrement un joli teint coquelicot :

- Mais je peux marcher !

- Peut-être, mais j'aime bien te tenir comme une princesse, princesse, dit-il avec un large sourire.

Malgré le fait que je gigote je n'arrive pas à descendre et vu la hauteur qui me sépare du sol, j'ai moyennement envie de l'embrasser.

Car oui Monsieur mesure minimum 3 mètres et moi 1m60, donc si j'arrive à lui échapper, j'aurais une chute d'à peu près 2 mètres... donc on comprend mon hésitation.

Et puis de toute façon il ne veut pas me lâcher, il est plus fort que moi, mes faibles coups ne lui font rien, au contraire ça l'amuse !

- Tu devrais arrêter de t'agiter sinon tu vas te cogner et te faire mal au genou.

- Comment ça ? Demandais-je un peu perdue, pourquoi il me parle de mon genou ?

C'est là que j'abaisse mon regard vers mon genou droit, qui avait une belle égratignure, ça picote un peu, mais rien de bien douloureux.

Ca ne m'étonne pas que j'ai rien remarqué, étant dure au mal ça m'arrive que quand je me blesse je sente rien et puis j'avais l'esprit à penser à autre chose qu'à mon petit bobo : à fuir un agresseur par exemple.

- Oui bah j'ai pas envie qu'on me voit ainsi et je te jure que je peux encore marcher, repose-moi s'il te plaît.

Je me débattis sous le regard moqueur de Vista qui avait bien décidé de pas me reposer et donc comme prévu, des sifflements nous accueillirent sur le Moby Dick.

- Whoua vous n'avez pas perdu votre temps, constata Marco à mon grand désespoir.

- C'est lui qui ne veut pas me reposer, accusais-je en désignant Vista du doigt.

- Oui, mais tu es blessée, répliqua l'épéiste avec une voix de velours.

- Mais c'est pas une blessure de rien du tout qui va me tuer ou m'empêcher de marcher. Je suis dure au mal d'abord, tu es bien le premier à avoir remarqué que je m'étais fais mal...

- Bon d'accord comme tu voudras puisque tu ne veux pas être portée, fit malicieusement Vista.

Il me tendit comme pour me transmettre, le hic c'est que personne ne me réceptionne, je regarde le sol puis lui.

Je compris ses attentions et je m'accroche tout juste à temps à sa chemise pour ne pas tomber et me faire mal par cette chute.

Le traître ! Il m'aurait lâché comme un vulgaire sac, je me sens blessée, tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'on me repose, pas qu'on me lâche !

J'avais la gorge nouée, je n'étais qu'un jouet, une poupée, un divertissement, mais pas Amandine, pas une jeune femme, entendre certains rirent me blesse plus encore.

Alors je colle une gifle à Vista de ma main libre avant de défaire l'étreinte que j'avais sur les vêtements de ce dernier, qui me tenait suspendu.

Après une chute d'environ moins de 2 mètres, je balayai mes larmes en avant de partir vers la porte la plus proche, je me retournai et criai :

- Ne recommence jamais ce que tu as fais ! Je suis un être humain et non un sac ou ce que tu veux, tu sais combien je mesure ? Moi c'est 1m60, après tout dans votre foutu monde vous faites tous 3 mètres ! J'avais pas spécialement envie de tomber de 2 mètres, IMBECILE !

Je claquai la porte pour la refermer avant de courir dans ce dédale qu'était le navire, j'en avais marre.

Marre qu'on se joue de moi, je l'avais cru sincère, mais s'il me jouait la comédie depuis le début alors j'avais mal, très mal au cœur.

J'entrai en trompe dans l'infirmerie qui était vide, je pris de quoi me désinfecter avant de sortir aussitôt vers les sous-sols, je voulais être seule.

Quand je trouvai enfin un coin tranquille, je m'installai dans un coin sombre et imbibai un bout de coton d'alcool avant de l'appliquer sur mon genou.

C'était désagréable, mais bon j'avais connu pire douleur, donc je ne fis qu'une légère grimace.

Je pansai ensuite mon pauvre genou qui était quand même assez malmené, je ne m'étais pas loupée. Ce n'est qu'une fois le pansement terminé, que je laissais libre cours à mes pleurs.

Je me sentais seule, je voulais revoir les miens, j'entendis de fins murmures, on m'appelait.

Qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs, j'ai pas envie de les revoirs.

Puis dans le calme un bruit me fit sursauter, l'escargophone ! Je décrochai pour raccrocher aussitôt.

Je ne voulais pas me faire repérer avec le bruit de cet engin de malheur.

Mais l'escargophone re-sonna ! Je décrochai et raccrochai, une fois, 2 fois, 3 fois...

Au bout de 21 fois je craque, je décroche, mais je ne dis rien :

- Ah tu as enfin décidé à me laisser en placer une, ricana Barbe Blanche qui ne semblait pas être en colère d'avoir été raccroché au nez 21 fois. Pourquoi cet énervement ?

Je respire très lentement, avant de respirer très bruyamment, c'est bon je craque, mais je me retiens au dernier moment si ça se trouve c'est pour que j'hurle de colère pour qu'on me trouve plus facilement !

Alors je décide de me taire et de continuer mon boudin :

- Allons, je t'en prie, reviens parmi nous.

- Si c'est pour être traitée non pas comme une femme, mais comme l'objet de vos amusements alors la réponse va être claire c'est non !

J'avais dis cela le plus calmement possible, mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas grand chose pour que j'hausse le ton, Barbe Blanche ou pas !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, tempéra-t-il.

- Vous vous foutez de moi !

J'explosai, à la tête de l'escargophone j'avais surpris l'Empereur des mers, je crois que je suis une des rares personnes qui a eu le cran de lui parler sur ce ton :

- Thatch qui me saute dessus comme si j'étais sa promise, qui ne me lâche pas, personne ne réagit, sauf Marco et Vista ! Sans eux j'aurais eu encore un moment un coureur de jupon qui se foutait de savoir ce que j'en pensais ! J'aurais été violé par le passé, une telle position m'aurait ravivée des souvenirs ! Mais non Thatch a bien continué, ça ne lui a même pas effleuré l'esprit et puis de toute façon quand je dis non c'est non, donc il n'avait pas à me maintenir, donc merci Vista de m'avoir aidé ! Maintenant parlons de son cas à lui, que l'on me porte malgré que je proteste passe encore, mais qu'il ait eu l'idée de me lâcher comme un vulgaire sac alors oui ! Oui j'en ai marre, marre qu'on n'ait aucune considération en tant qu'être humain ! Marre d'être ici et marre de ne pas pouvoir revoir ma famille qui me manque !

Mise à part la dernière phrase où je sanglotais, le reste de mon beau discours je n'avais fait que hurler sur Barbe Blanche et ses hommes qui devaient écouter.

Je raccrochai rageusement l'escargophone, avant de pleurer silencieusement.

On ne chercha plus à me rappeler, les recherches avaient dû cesser, car je n'entendais plus personne passer.

Tant mieux, je voulais être seule.

Au bout d'un long moment je m'assoupis, en position fœtale.

* * *

XD Voila tout ceux qui soutenait Thatch sont heureux que j'ai discrédité Vista... XD

Ils vont entrer en concurrence je vous le cache pas !

Une tite review ?

* * *

Vista : Quel est l'abruti qui a dit que me comportait ainsi avec une demoiselle !

Amandine : Heu... moi ^^"

Thatch : Ahahahah, c'est moi qui vais la conquérir !

Vista : Crois pas que je vais rien faire.

Amandine : T_T dites j'ai mon mot à dire.

Thatch et Vista : NON !

Amandine : OO (regard outré) Marco tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

Marco : Oh que oui ^^

Thatch et Vista dépriment, faut pas me chercher, je remercis Marco pour sa complicité ^^.

Amandine : En attendant que mon coeur décide, moi je vais continuer d'écrire mon récit, bisous.


	6. Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle ?

Et oui c'est la fin de cette fic... non je plaisante ^^ (quand je pense que j'écris le 21ème chapitre ! c'est donc loin d'être terminé).

Les 3 premiers chapitres ont été mise à jour concernant les erreurs... Oui vous vous en fichez, moi pas, ça me permet de parler pour ne rien dire... et donc de faire durer le suspense...

**Bon je voulais vous prévenir de 2 choses :**

- A la fin du chapitre si tout va bien il y a un fanart (on croise les doigts pour que le lien marche sinon merde !)

- Le 18 août je partirais en vacance, j'ignore si j'aurais le net donc pendant 2 semaines il est possible que vous n'ayez pas la suite, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est pas que j'aurais abandonné loin de là.^^

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle ? **

Quand je repris conscience j'étais dans un lit, bien au chaud, sous les couvertures, mes yeux me faisaient mal sans que j'ais à les ouvrir.

D'ailleurs c'est cette douleur qui me fit prendre conscience que je n'étais plus dans les sous-sols et qu'on avait dû me trouver.

Alors je décidai de jouer l'endormie, je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'affronter la réalité.

J'entendis quelqu'un entrer, puis la porte se refermer plusieurs secondes après.

D'après le bruit des pas il y avait 4 personnes, je devinais leur identité, Marco, Thatch, Vista et Barbe Blanche.

Je n'expliquais pas la présence de Marco si c'était bien lui, peut-être parce qu'on a sympathisé et que pour l'instant c'est le seul avec qui je n'ai eu aucun accrochage.

Je ne bougeais pas d'un poil, eux étaient patients, je sentis un poids près de moi, la voix de Marco près de moi faillit me trahir :

- Allez reviens, murmura t'il en passant sa main sur mon front.

A croire que ça faisait des jours que je dormais !

Je pus sentir qu'il me tenait la main et me la caressa du bout des doigts, il l'embrassa avant de la reposer.

Je les entendis partir avant d'entendre la porte se refermer, j'attendis quelques secondes avant d'entrouvrir de même pas un millimètre mes paupières, quand je fus certaine d'être seule j'ouvris les yeux.

Je faillis me pincer, mon bras était perfusé à une machine que c'était-il donc passé ?

Plus ça allait, plus je me dis que j'avais peut-être dormis plus que quelques heures.

Je me massai les paupières, je m'étirai, je tournai mon regard vers la fenêtre, la Lune brillait dans le ciel parsemé d'étoiles.

Je baillai et décidai de me rendormir.

Lorsque je me réveillai, tout était silencieux encore une fois, je me sentais fatiguée tout d'un coup.

Je fus complètement réveillée lorsque je sentis mes deux mains prises dans celles de deux personnes, j'osai ouvrir légèrement mes paupières.

C'était Thatch et Vista qui me tenaient les mains, en les caressant, ils me regardèrent et quand ils me virent ouvrir les yeux, je pouvais lire du soulagement.

- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Demanda Thatch.

- Laisse-la, souffla Vista, elle vient tout juste de reprendre connaissance. Tu nous as inquiétés.

- Quoi ? Soufflais-je d'une voix enrouée.

- Ca fait 7 jours que tu es inconsciente, tu es passée par de grosses fièvres, tu t'étais bien cachée, on a mit plusieurs heures avant de te trouver et quand on t'a enfin trouvée, tu étais brûlante, expliqua Vista.

- Quoi !

Je n'en revenais pas : j'étais inconsciente depuis si longtemps !

- Ce n'est pas le moment, mais on se sent en partie responsable de ton état, continua Vista, je tenais pour ma part à m'excuser.

- Et moi de même, je te demande pardon, poursuivit Thatch.

Je les regardais alternativement, un peu incrédule :

- J'espère, que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, je me sens déjà pas à mon aise ici, alors je n'ai plus envie de ressentir cette impression d'être une chose avec laquelle on s'amuse.

C'est d'une voix lasse et remplie de tristesse que je dis cette dernière tirade :

- On te promet de ne pas recommencer, jurèrent les deux hommes en même temps.

- Alors d'accord, excuses acceptées.

Ils eurent un petit sourire, j'eus pitié d'eux, je me mis en position assise avant d'annoncer :

- Allez câlin collectif, gare à vous si vous avez une idée derrière la tête.

J'ouvris mes bras attendant mon câlin, rhoo, ces deux idiots hésitent, moi je veux mon câlin ! Donc je les tire par le col et les attire à moi :

- Voila qui est mieux, fis-je joyeusement.

- T'as pas perdu ton temps, répliqua Marco qui venait d'entrer avec Barbe Blanche.

- Quoi t'es jaloux ? Répliquais-je en plaisantant.

Je décochai un grand sourire, le piège dans ce genre de situation c'est de laisser sa gêne transparaître, c'est là qu'ils en profitent.

Donc autant jouer le jeu et montrer qu'on n'est absolument pas gêné !

- Ouais, exactement, répliqua Marco sur le même ton que moi.

- Pauvre Marco !

Je repoussai gentiment mes deux hommes avant d'ouvrir les bras :

- Si tu veux un câlin Marco c'est maintenant.

Il me regarda incrédule :

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Oui monsieur, bon il vient ou pas ce câlin ! Je commence à avoir mal aux bras à attendre comme ça.

Il hausse un sourcil, avant de se décider, hourra j'ai mon câlin !

J'aime les câlins, je suis de nature câline, j'en fais à mes frères (quand j'arrive à en leur en faire un), à ma petite sœur (on s'en fait souvent) et avec mes parents (je leur en fais souvent aussi).

Il n'y a rien de malsain en ce qui me concerne, j'en profite, j'ignore quand je repartirais, moi j'aurais eu la chance de rencontrer ces personnages, c'est pas rien.

Malheureusement mon quart d'heure câlin s'achève, snif...

Pas grave j'aurais d'autres occasions je suppose...

- Bon maintenant que le moment câlin est passé, à moins que vous en vouliez un ? Fis-je en direction de l'Empereur qui étira ses lèvres amusé, j'ai cru comprendre que j'étais restée dans le coma c'est ça ?

- Oui, quand on t'a enfin trouvée tu étais dans un piteux état, les infirmières et médecins de bords ignorent encore aujourd'hui ce que tu as eu, ajouta Marco.

- Je me demande si c'est lié avec mon monde... j'ai pas la santé fragile.

Jamais auparavant j'avais été malade aussi rapidement et encore moins sombré dans un coma...

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir vu juste, quelque chose se tramait dans mon monde.

- Bizarrement père pense la même chose, précisa Marco, ah au fait on ignore ce que c'est, mais on a trouvé ceci dans un des sous-sols.

- Mais c'est mon téléphone portable.

Je le pris aussitôt il avait voyagé avec moi, il était éteint, j'hésitais à l'allumer, parce que je savais que personne ne me répondrait si j'appelais.

Dans un faible espoir je l'allumai :

- C'est un téléphone portable c'est l'équivalent de l'escargophone pour vous, je ne sais pas si je peux contacter mes proches, étant donné que je suis dans votre monde. Mais je pense qu'il faut essayer.

Je décidais d'appeler mes parents, j'angoissais un peu, seul le vide sonna, je décidai alors de laisser un message sur le fixe.

Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre... mais je ne pourrais pas attendre indéfiniment à cause de ma batterie, elle tient longtemps, mais faut pas pousser non plus

J'éteignis mon téléphone, il fallait mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

- J'ai laissé un message on verra plus tard si on m'a répondu...

J'entendis Vista se racler la gorge avant de prendre la parole :

- Est-ce que je pourrais discuter un instant avec elle ?

Nous fûmes tous surpris, puis quelque chose m'alarma, c'était son comportement, on avait l'impression que quelque chose le tracassait.

Puis tout d'un coup je compris, ce n'était pas pour parler non ! Mais d'un autre sujet que seul lui et moi discutions en privé.

C'était l'affaire Thatch et le fruit des ténèbres, j'angoissais, est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose durant mon sommeil ?

- Si ça ne vous gêne pas 5 minutes, demandais-je.

Je soutiens le regard de l'Empereur qui se leva en silence, ordonnant à Marco et Thatch de le suivre.

Une fois seule avec Vista je le regardai gravement :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est rassurant, mais c'est Teach qui t'a retrouvée.

Oh mon dieu !

- Et il t'a porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie, seulement, ton sac ne contenait plus le fruit du démon, alors je me pose la question si c'est pas Teach qui te l'a pris. Parce que la nuit après t'avoir retrouvée, Teach a disparu du Moby Dick.

Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu !

Je le regardais la bouche grande ouverte, comme pour hurler d'horreur, mais aucun son ne sortit.

- C'était Teach n'est-ce pas ? Celui qui a tué Thatch ?

- Oui...

Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, rien que mon comportement montrait une certaine horreur...

Mon cœur se mit à battre, une question me brûlait les lèvres :

- Est-ce que... il y a eu... quelqu'un de mort pendant que j'étais inconsciente ?

Dis non, dis non, dis non, dis non.

- Non, me rassura-t-il.

Je soupirai, j'ai eu peur, cela n'empêche que Teach est en liberté avec ce maudit fruit, je priai très fort pour que le mal qu'il faisait dans l'histoire originale, ne se reproduise pas !

- C'est pas bon signe, toutefois le bon côté c'est que seul toi et moi savions pour le fruit des ténèbres, donc personne n'ira le poursuivre parce qu'il l'a volé. Rien ne va donc se produire, enfin j'espère avoir évité les massacres de la guerre...

- Mais pourquoi il ne t'a pas tuée ? Après tout il t'a volée, comme pour Thatch ?

- Je n'en sais rien, j'avais des chances de guérir si c'est lui qu'il m'a amené à l'infirmerie, peut-être qu'il est resté quelqu'un de gentil, si je puis dire...

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me retient d'aller le retrouver et lui faire la peau !

- Je te l'interdis ! On a évité le pire ne va pas faire comme Ace, si tu fais ça, c'est pas lui qui sera sur l'échafaud comme prévu, mais toi, donc tu te tiens tranquille ! Sinon tous les efforts qu'on aura faits n'auront servit à rien, certes ce ne sera pas Ace la victime, mais toi. Et à ton avis que vont faire tes frères et ton père ? Réagir et empêcher cette exécution comme pour Ace, l'histoire se répétera, alors tu ne fais rien !

A la fin de ma tirade j'étais essoufflée, je n'avais presque pas reprit ma respiration, par peur qu'il me coupe.

Or, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'arrête dans mon explication, ça non !

Je le vis respirer bruyamment pour se calmer, les 5 minutes étant passées, Marco, Thatch et Barbe Blanche réapparurent, ils avaient un chronomètre ou quoi ?

- C'est bon ? Demanda Marco.

- Oui.

S'ils étaient rentrés avec un sourire complice du fait que notre isolement (sauf Thatch), ils l'avaient bien vite perdu, Thatch par contre semblait être soulagé.

Je pouvais encore sentir l'atmosphère tendue que nous avions créée Vista et moi, et ils avaient dû la ressentir.

- Ca va pas vous deux ? Vous êtes tout pâles, fit remarquer Marco.

- Oui, fit Vista et moi-même un peu trop rapidement.

Je vis Barbe Blanche me scruter, est-ce qu'il cherche à savoir ce que je pense ou ressens ? Comment on fait dans ce cas pour pas qu'on lise en nous comme dans un livre ouvert ?

J'ignorais dans tous les cas s'il avait lu en moi, je préférais qu'il n'ait rien découvert.

* * *

Bheu... porter par Barbe Noire...

Flash Unique ou en mode anonyme Utopie m'a fait un fanart (Génial) sur ma demande (logique), donc voila comment est Amandine (ça vous permettra de voir comment je l'imagine) et Thatch, il n'y a rien de méchant promis ^^ c'est tout public je vous rassure.

On est indulgent c'est la première fois qu'elle dessine Thatch en plus de mon personnage donc applaudissez car son travail est très bien réussi pour ma part ^^.

Je vous met le lien à elle (on retire les puces avant) :

ht*tp:/*/i*mage*shac*k.u*s/pho*to/m*y-i*m*ages/68*7/tha*tch*etama*ndin*e*.*j*p*g/

Une review ?


	7. La disparition d'Amandine ?

Voici le dernier chapitre que je posterais avant de partir en vacances, le reste sera à la rentrée (oui oui, je garde les autres pour après et je suis super sadique !)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La disparition d'Amandine ?**

Dans le monde réel, le cas de la jeune Amandine était sans précédent.

Amandine pensait qu'elle avait disparue de son monde, mais la réalité était toute autre.

Ne se levant pas, sa petite sœur avec qui elle partageait sa chambre, était allée sur ordre de sa mère lever sa sœur.

Aucune réaction, rien, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que sa jeune sœur crie à travers la maison qu'Amandine ne voulait pas se réveiller.

Son père était monté, croyant que sa fille jouait à l'endormie, bien qu'elle n'avait jamais fait ce genre de blague auparavant.

Mais rien n'y fit, on la transporta donc aux urgences, c'est là qu'on révéla à sa famille qu'elle était dans un coma.

Ce n'était malheureusement pas tout, quand Amandine sauva Thatch et évita ainsi par la même occasion la guerre à Marineford, le manga, One Piece avait changé d'histoire lui aussi.

Le problème fut que les lecteurs constatèrent petit à petit, pour ceux qui relisaient la guerre à Marineford que les tomes concernés étaient vierges.

Quand ils remontèrent plus loin en arrière, plusieurs passages de l'histoire avaient changé, ce n'était pas pour déplaire à la majorité, mais le phénomène était curieux.

Dans le même moment, le cas de la jeune femme avait fait la une des journaux, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un sombrait dans le coma sans aucune raison.

C'est à partir de là que les lecteurs du manga se rendirent compte d'une étrange coïncidence, un nouveau personnage été apparut dans le changement de l'histoire.

Une certaine Amandine, qui venait du monde réel et qui se retrouvait coincée dans le manga et étrangement, une certaine Amandine était dans le coma pour des raisons bien mystérieuses...

Et plus étrange encore, les journaux eurent la mauvaise idée de publier la photo de cette dernière, la ressemblance frappante entre ce nouveau personnage et la jeune femme fit du bruit.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les lecteurs cherchent par tous les moyens à rencontrer la jeune femme.

Beaucoup ne lui demandèrent qu'une chose : de changer l'histoire, de sauver Ace, mais c'est ce qu'elle se tuait à faire.

Les médecins et même la famille durent prendre des mesures pour protéger la demoiselle dans le coma.

Sa famille, surtout ses parents ne crurent pas un mot sur cette histoire abracadabrante.

Toutefois en ce qui concerne les 2 petits frères et la petite sœur d'Amandine c'étaient très différent, ils connaissaient One Piece, c'est même eux qui avaient fait découvrir le manga à leur sœur aînée.

Eux, ils y crurent plus facilement, mais c'est vrai que cela paraissait invraisemblable, et pourtant...

Dans le monde de One Piece...

Après mon réveil, j'eus le droit de sortir dans le milieu d'après-midi, ça me fit un bien fou de me dégourdir les jambes.

Je sentais de nombreux regards pesant sur moi, je suis susceptible et je prends tout pour moi... je me demande si je n'y suis pas allé un peu fort quand j'ai crié dans l'escargophone.

De toute façon ils n'avaient pas à faire ce qu'ils ont fait !

Je cherche désespérément Barbe Blanche pour m'excuser de lui avoir mal parlé, ok j'étais énervée, mais c'est quand même mon aîné et il a la gentillesse de m'accueillir, me loger, me nourrir. Moi, tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est lui gueuler dessus...

Bon après avoir trouvé mon géant, car j'ai eu du mal à lui mettre le grappin dessus, ironique pour un géant, je me dirige vers lui :

- Est-ce que je peux vous parler en privé ?

Là je suis en mode toute timide..., dis oui, dis oui :

- Très bien, accorda-t-il.

Rhoo t'a pas dis oui... tant pis je me contenterai du très bien !

- Merci...

Je le suivis et je dus marcher vite, bon ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, si seulement les personnages n'étaient pas tous si grands...

Déjà avec Vista j'étais larguée, bon faut dire qu'on courrait... là on marche donc j'arrive à marcher sans avoir des difficultés à suivre l'Empereur.

Il me laisse entrer la première, vu la taille du lit, je crois que je suis dans les appartements de Barbe Blanche.

C'est impressionnant et terriblement excitant, quand je pense que j'ai la chance d'être là, je dévore chaque détail, car si je repars, je veux revenir sans avoir aucun regret.

Donc je détaille tout, j'ai temporairement oublié que je n'étais pas seule et que j'étais venue dans un but bien précis.

C'est quand je me retourne pour voir ce qu'il y a derrière moi que je reviens sur terre :

- Pardon, j'ai... euh...

Il ne m'aide pas, à sourire, ça l'amuse, bon faut que je me reprenne :

- Je voulais vous parler, c'est à propos de l'autre jour quand nous avons discuté entre guillemets. Je voulais m'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû vous parler sur ce ton. Vous n'y étiez pour rien et je savais que vous essayiez de calmer le jeu et me faire revenir pour qu'on discute calmement, je suis désolée, ça ne se reproduira plus.

J'avais dis ça d'une traite en le regardant dans les yeux, je voulais qu'il ait de vraies excuses, pas d'un regard fuyant.

Mais quand j'eus terminé je baissai la tête, j'étais pas à mon aise, j'avais fait un énorme effort pour ne pas regarder ailleurs quand je lui parlais, mais après c'était plus dur :

- Tes parents t'ont bien élevée, commença t'il, j'accepte tes excuses, même si je t'en ai pas spécialement voulu.

J'étais un peu surprise, ça devait se voir puisqu'il ajouta :

- Vista n'aurait pas dû te faire cette mauvaise blague, je te l'accorde, je ne suis pas dupe, tu as préféré prendre tes distances avec tout le monde dés le départ. Pour ne pas souffrir je suppose, si tu devais nous quitter, tu as une vie qui t'attend ailleurs, une famille. Qui ne serait pas sur les nerfs et triste ? J'ai tenu tout ça en compte, autrement j'aurais fait comprendre que je n'appréciais pas qu'on me parle comme tu l'as fait.

J'hochais la tête, mais j'hésitais à le regarder, j'avais quand même honte de mon comportement...

Sans trop m'y attendre il s'agenouilla et m'attira à lui pour m'étreindre, comme Squardo...

- Ma fille...

J'osais relever la tête à ces mots :

- Je sais que tu as une vie qui t'attend ailleurs, une famille, mais ici, j'aimerais te nommer ainsi, si ça ne te gêne pas.

- Hé bien... je...

Ca sonnait bizarre, je n'étais pas contre, mais ça me faisait une drôle d'impression qu'il me donne un tel titre, ainsi je compte à ce point pour lui ?

J'en suis très honorée, je rougis et bredouille une réponse :

- J'en suis... enchantée, mais... enfin je ne m'attendais pas à ça... et puis je vais avoir du mal à vous appeler Père...

Je fis la moue, j'allais vraiment avoir du mal, je préférais encore le mot « papa » ... « Père » c'était trop dur si je puis dire...

De toute façon j'ai un père, j'aurais le sentiment de le remplacer et puis dire « père » et non « papa » me ferait bizarre, j'ai jamais appelé mon père « père » mais toujours « papa » c'est plus affectueux je trouve.

- Ce n'est pas grave ma fille, me rassura t'il, appelle-moi comme bon te sembleras.

- D'accord, murmurais-je.

Je m'éloignai un peu de lui, ne sachant où me mettre :

- Je crois que je vais y aller, finis-je par dire.

Je m'éloignai à grands pas, le cœur battant, que d'émotion...

A peine je sortis de la pièce Marco me tomba dessus me faisant sursauter :

- Oups, désolé de t'avoir fait peur, s'excusa-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Je voudrais te confier une mission..., rassure-toi rien de dangereux, c'est juste d'aller prendre des nouvelles en villes, comme on est connu... on n'arrive pas à avoir des infos. Tandis que toi... personne ne te connaît, tu veux bien nous rendre ce service ?

- Pas de soucis... que veux-tu que j'enregistre comme infos ?

- Tout ce qui est lié à la Marine, mais prends tout ce que tu entendras on ne sait jamais.

- Ok

C'est donc sans plus attendre que je partis vers la ville, après avoir pris soin qu'il n'y avait personne pour me surprendre en train de descendre du Moby Dick.

J'entre dans un café, où je commande un chocolat, Marco m'avait donné un peu de monnaie au cas où et je dois dire que c'est pas plus mal.

Ca ne l'aurait pas fait une cliente qui commande rien... autant se fondre dans la masse, j'attendis qu'on me serve et j'écoutais le brouhaha.

Je vis un homme d'une trentaine d'année s'inviter à ma table et vu le sourire je crois que c'est un plan drague... :

- Alors on est toute seule ?

- J'aimerais être seule.

Je sursautai, il me faisait du pied :

- Je vous prierais de cesser immédiatement, haussais-je.

Il étira son sourire :

- Rebelle, ce que je préfère.

Je sentis qu'il me longeait ma jambe, je me levai lui demandant de partir :

- Partez ou bien j'appelle un serveur pour vous mettre dehors.

Heureusement il partit sans broncher, avec un fin sourire, ma commande arriva, les yeux rivés sur moi.

A cause de ce crétin je n'avais pas pu écouter ce qu'on disait, je n'avais plus qu'à m'éterniser un peu...

Ce ne fut pas une bonne idée, car on venait me voir, certaines atrocités étaient venues me voir pour tenter leur chance.

Pourquoi atrocités ? A cause de leurs laideurs épouvantables, je partis presque en trompe et je faillis oublier de payer ma consommation.

Quand je sortis, je décidai d'aller voir dans les journaux, mais si Marco n'avait pas d'info, les journaux étant un bon moyen de se tenir au courant, cela veut dire que la presse n'a rien à dire.

Ca m'étonnerait que j'arrive à gratter quoi que ce soit d'intéressant, alors que je repris mon chemin, je sentis un bras autour de ma taille et sur ma bouche.

On me tira en arrière, je me débattis comme je le pouvais, un autre homme apparut devant moi et me drogua, ma vision se fit floue et puis plus rien.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

Oui j'ose vous couper dans un moment angoissant ! La sadique que je suis reprends du service. ^^

Que les reviews fusent ^^ toujours et encore =D


	8. Prise au piège

J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle…. Mon PC a décidé d'avoir son premier bug…. TT ce qui fait que j'ai peut-être perdu le chapitre 31 que j'avais terminé TT (ça me ferait chier de tout réécrire, car j'aime pas réécrire quelque chose que j'ai écris, à cause des expressions, etc…)

Heureusement les 30 premiers je les ai envoyé en correction donc je peux les récupérer…

Donc voila le chapitre 8 que j'ai retrouvé et relu.

Je verrai demain avec mon père pour essayer une manip, avant de l'envoyer en réparation.

Je vous préviens ce n'est pas mon PC donc évidemment je ne pourrais pas venir tout le temps dessus mais je vais faire en sorte de passer le plus souvent.

Donc je rafraichis la mémoire de tout le monde sur le chapitre 7 qui date de 15 jours ^^.

Amandine est enlevée ! (Oui, oui) et je vous ai laissé en plan exprès =3 donc ce chapitre est un peu court, mais on en apprend plus.

Donc Amandine devait collecter quelques infos pour Marco, mais après plus de nouvelles.

On ne dit pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles…. Nous allons voir, enfin vous allez voir si cette expression se vérifie…

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Prise au piège.**

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? Elle en met du temps ! Elle a trouvé une info intéressante ou quoi ? Fit Marco qui s'inquiéta alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher.

- Tu n'as pas essayé de la contacter ? Demanda Ace.

- Elle ne répond pas, répondit Marco.

- Oui j'avoue c'est bizarre, accorda Ace, allons la chercher.

- Je viens, fit Thatch sans hésiter.

Sans attendre la réponse des autres, il commença à partir devant, il était inquiet, sa princesse, son soleil ne donnait plus de nouvelles.

Après avoir menacé quelques passants, lui et ses frères découvrirent que la jeune femme était entrée dans un café, draguée par plusieurs hommes, mais qu'après il ne l'avait plus vue :

« C'est MA princesse, c'est MON soleil de mes jours, c'est MA raison de vivre, je NE veux pas qu'on la regarde, il n'y a que MOI qui en ais ce droit, pensa furieusement Thatch qui voulait étriper ceux qui l'avait regardée ».

Mais il s'inquiéta quand plus personne ne l'avait revue, elle semblait s'être envolée, comme disparue :

- Vous pensez qu'on l'a enlevée ? Demanda Thatch angoissé.

- J'en ai bien peur, j'aurais pas dû la laisser seule, culpabilisa Marco.

N'étant pas connue, c'était plus qu'évident qu'un des clients ou pire plusieurs, l'avaient prise par surprise pour l'enlever et probablement abuser d'elle.

Les commandants avertirent leur père, qui donna l'ordre de retrouver Amandine, en fouillant toute l'île s'il le fallait.

Les commandants et leurs hommes ainsi que leur père assiégèrent l'île afin de la retrouver.

Mais ils ignorèrent qu'elle était déjà loin...

Ailleurs...

Je grimaçai, ma tête me faisait souffrir, j'ouvris les yeux et me relevai paniquée, je me souvenais de mon agression.

Je constatais avec joie que j'étais habillée, je n'avais mal nulle part, donc on n'avait pas abusé de moi, tout du moins pour l'instant...

Ca par contre ça me plaisait moins le « pour l'instant », j'étais allongée sur un grand lit moelleux.

Je regardais autour de moi, j'ignorais où j'étais précisément, en tout cas dans une chambre, je vis une porte, je me levai et m'y précipitai.

Manque de chance c'était une salle de bain avec WC, je regardais autour de moi, il n'y avait pas d'autre porte !

Il devait donc y avoir un passage secret, si on m'avait amené là c'est qu'on pouvait en ressortir si l'issue s'était par mégarde fermée, j'entrepris donc de tâter les murs, tout.

Je ne trouvais absolument rien, plus les minutes passaient plus j'angoissais.

Je regardai dans mes poches, mon escargophone m'avait été prit.

Puis je regardai le sol, je n'avais pas pensé à une trappe, alors j'en cherchai une, mais là encore je ne trouvais rien, il devait être bien dissimulé ce maudit passage secret.

Soudain j'entendis un bruit de pas, j'écoutai pour essayer de les localiser, ils venaient du mur opposé de la porte de la salle d'eau.

Une porte s'ouvrit, n'ayant rien sous la main je ne pris pas le risque de me retourner pour m'armer et assommer cette personne, je fonçai.

On me retient avec une facilité déconcertante, j'entendis la porte se fermer, tandis qu'on me repoussait jusqu'au lit.

En le percutant je basculai en arrière et m'allongeai, je levai les yeux vers mon agresseur, j'étais mi-effrayée et mi-rassurée, mais surtout mi-effrayée.

La personne qui me faisait face c'était l'Amiral en chef Sengoku, qu'est-ce que je foutais chez la Marine et qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ?

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Demandais-je.

Il se retourna les mains derrière le dos avant de se décider de me répondre :

- D'après de source sûre tu connaîtrais les événements futurs, annonça t'il.

Je fronçai les sourcils, pour essayer de comprendre, comment savait-il que je connaissais les événements futurs ?

- Un de mes soldats en mission de repérage a entendu une conversation entre toi et Vista aux lames fleuries.

Il se retourna et me balança l'avis de recherche de Vista.

Merde ! C'est le jour de mon agression où j'ai trouvé ce maudit fruit du démon, je m'en veux, il va falloir que j'arrive à le détromper.

- Votre soldat fait fausse route il...

_- A moi de te poser une question, est-ce que tu sais ce qui va arriver dans le futur ? _

_- Hé bien... Oui, je sais ce qui arrivera dans le futur, mais, j'ignore à quel moment de l'histoire j'ai atterri... Mais tu peux peut-être m'aider à le savoir, Ace a quel âge ?_

Un enregistrement !

- Tu es sûre ? Ecoutes bien, répliqua Sengoku.

_- Votre soldat fait fausse route il..._

- Je trouve que vos voix se ressemblent, pour ne pas dire identiques, continua Sengoku, alors je te conseille de ne pas te jouer de moi.

Je le regardai, j'étais coincée, qu'importe j'allais me défendre :

- J'ai une question très simple, où vont attaquer les pirates et je veux tout savoir sur les projets de Barbe Blanche et des autres Empereurs !

- Ecoutez, je ne sais rien sur les événements à venir, j'écris un livre et j'avais besoin de décrire une scène donc avec Vista aux lames fleuries, j'ai interprété cette scène...

- Après une agression ? Se moqua ironiquement Sengoku.

Merde pourquoi j'ai dis ça ! Merde, merde, merde j'étais tellement fière de mon mensonge que j'avais oublié mon agression.

C'est clair qu'après ça, on a juste envie d'être réconforté pas d'écrire un livre, quelle andouille je suis ! Bravo Amandine toi qui fais d'habitude gaffe aux détails 20/20.

- Je n'en sais rien !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais entendre.

- Ca sera ma réponse, répliquais-je.

- Très bien, je te laisse réfléchir.

Il m'agrippa par surprise, me bloquant sous son poids, je me débattis très difficilement étant donné que mes mouvements étaient limités, aussi je le vis sortir un mouchoir :

- Bonne nuit.

Il me plaqua le bout de tissu imbibé de liquide, sur le visage, ma vision se brouilla et je m'endormis contre mon gré.

Quand je reprends connaissance, je suis seule, je me passe la main sur mon visage, je me redressai et allai à l'endroit où la porte s'était ouverte.

Les contours étaient invisibles, j'avais rapidement vu une poignet à l'extérieur, mais ici il n'y en avait pas, il devait donc y avoir quelque chose pour l'ouvrir.

Je bougeai les livres, tous sans exception, rien ne se passa, je touchai tous les objets pour qu'ils déclenchent l'ouverture de cette pièce.

Cela devait faire 2 bonnes heures que je cherchais, c'est épuisé d'avoir regardé partout, que je réalisai que la porte s'ouvrait peut-être via une télécommande.

J'enrageais, j'étais donc à la merci du Marine.

Tout avait été prévu pour que personne ne s'évade.

Je frappais sur le mur avec une chaise dans l'espoir de le détruire et sortir, au bout de 5 minutes j'étais épuisée et voir à peine des égratignures m'énerva.

Tout était en métal, vu le bruit que ça faisait, je reposai la chaise et m'effondrai dessus en pleurs.

Depuis une salle de surveillance, Sengoku observa sa jeune convive et ne fut guère surpris qu'elle tente de s'enfuir.

Il la regarda se déchaîner, cherchant à ouvrir la seule issue qu'elle avait, malheureusement pour elle, pour l'ouvrir il fallait venir de l'extérieur ou encore avoir la télécommande pour en ordonner l'ouverture.

- Soldat, haussa la voix de l'amiral en chef.

- Oui, répondit l'un des soldats.

- Amenez ceci à notre convive, fit Sengoku en désignant un paquet et en lui transmettant la télécommande.

- Toute de suite.

Le soldat sortit :

- Soldat, interpella Monkey D Garp, que faites-vous là ?

- C'est l'Amiral en chef qui m'a demandé de donner ceci à la prisonnière.

- Donnez-moi ça, retournez à votre poste et dites à Sengoku que je me charge de transmettre ce paquet.

- Mais...

- Exécution, répliqua durement le Marine.

- A vos ordres.

Le soldat retourna sur ses pas pendant que Garp se présenta devant l'entrée de la cellule de la jeune femme.

« J'ignore ce qu'a en tête Sengoku..., je me demande ce qu'i l'intérieur c'est pas bien lourd ça..., pensa Garp en fixant la boite ».

Il entra et dut stopper d'une main une lampe.

* * *

Alors ? Les Reviews sont attendues avec impatience =3


	9. Soumission

Bonne nouvelle ^^ mon PC remarche ! Et word qui plantait depuis plus de 2 ans, m'obligeant à utiliser un autre traitement de texte, marche (parce que j'ai créé un autre compte utilisateur, je vous dis pas tout le transfert, d'images et autres que j'ai du faire) du coup j'ai de nouveau la fonction correction youhou ! Oo je suis surprise de pas avoir fait autant de faute vue la quantité que j'écris... enfin...

TT Sinon bande de radin ! Où qu'elles sont mes reviews ? j'aime vous lire !

Notre pauvre Amandine va faire face à un problème de taille... je vous laisse découvrir...

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Soumission.**

J'entendais quelqu'un approcher, je regardai autour de moi et prit ce qui me venait sous la main, à savoir une lampe, je me plaquai contre le mur, prête à saisir l'occasion.

Merde on m'a bloqué, on me pousse en arrière je tombe, le temps que je me relève, on entre et la porte se referme !

Je lève mes yeux, Garp ? Je ne pensais pas le voir, j'ai peut-être une chance de m'en sortir, à Marineford il hésitait à attaquer Luffy et à libérer Ace.

D'ailleurs il a bien faillit aider Ace si Sengoku ne l'avait pas retenu :

- Je vous en prie laissez-moi sortir, suppliais-je les larmes aux yeux pour l'amadouer.

- Ecoutez, cette pièce n'est pas sur écoute, mais l'on peut vous voir, sauf dans la salle d'eau. D'après ce qu'on dit vous savez des choses sur le futur.

- Le futur a changé, j'ai évité une guerre des plus atroces, l'histoire a changé, mais maintenant je vous le jure je ne sais pas ce qui se produira prochainement ! Je ne mens pas.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dis ça à Sengoku ?

- Vous croyez qu'il m'aurait cru ?

Il détourna la tête pour regarder le mur à sa gauche :

- Non, évidemment, il aurait continué à vous cuisiner ou même savoir ce qui aurait dû se passer. Je veux bien vous aider. Tenez c'est de la part de Sengoku.

Je regardai suspicieusement le paquet qu'on me tendit, une fois en mains, je trouvais qu'il était bien léger :

- Qu'est-ce que s'est ? Demandais-je sans l'ouvrir.

- Je l'ignore.

J'ouvris donc, une... non ! non ! non ! Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! Pas ça ! Tiens une lettre, je la lis rapidement, je frémis d'horreur et je la tends à Garp qui la lit :

- Je vous conseille de vous exécuter, il serait bien capable de vous faire venir une horde d'hommes, conseilla Garp.

Je le regardais, puis le contenu...

Il y avait une robe blanche, très belle et très scintillante, ce n'était pas le souci, le problème c'est qu'on attendait que je la mette.

Et attendez c'est pas ça le pire, je dois mettre des sous-vêtements, heu... comment dire ça... très, très, très sexy... De quoi faire saigner du nez Thatch ou Sanji...

Bon je ne m'y connais pas trop en lingerie coquine, mais là quand je vois cette dentelle transparente avec des broderies blanches... j'ai peur.

Peur qu'on me fasse des attouchements, je ne veux pas ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être abusée, et le mot est clair soit je mets ces vêtements de mon plein gré... Soit c'est une dizaine de soldats de sexe masculin qui le font.

Je déchire la lettre et pars d'un pas pressé vers la salle de bain, j'ai des larmes de rage qui coulent sur mon visage.

Je ne peux même pas fermer la porte, alors je fais en sorte d'aller vite, je ne pense pas que Garp viendra regarder, mais si effectivement on m'observe depuis que je suis ici, j'ai pas spécialement envie que Sengoku ou quelqu'un d'autre débarque et entre.

Quand je me regarde dans le miroir, je n'ai qu'une envie vomir...

La robe n'a pas de bretelles, elle me rehausse les seins et les mets merveilleusement bien en valeur, tout comme ma taille.

J'ai le dos dénudé, la robe s'arrête à mes genoux, elle tournoie en plus, on peut donc soulever sans aucune difficulté le bas de la robe.

J'aurais souhaité une qui soit plus serrée sur le bas.

En ce qui concerne les chaussures, j'ai des talons très fins en verre comme Cendrillon.

Je soupire devant mon reflet, on ne peut pas m'obliger à porter ça... Mais si ça m'évite qu'une dizaine de soldat me voient nue, je préfère encore m'habiller, je ne suis pas folle.

Par contre le point positif c'est que j'ai le visage blanc à cause de mes pleurs, mes yeux sont gonflés et rouges, mes cheveux sont un peu en bataille aussi.

Alors je ne vais sûrement pas arranger ces détails, j'ai pas envie de me faire belle, pas pour eux ! Si on m'y oblige je le ferais, si j'en ai pas le choix comme avec cette tenue, sinon je fais rien.

Je voudrais rester dans cette pièce, mais je ne peux pas, on va venir me chercher de force sinon, alors à contrecœur je sors de moi-même.

Lorsque j'apparais Garp se retourne et me voit, je vois sa mâchoire qui se décroche, pas bon signe ça...

Si rien que lui me trouve à son goût, je n'ose imaginer les hommes de la Marine.

La porte s'ouvre et Sengoku vient d'apparaître, je recule :

- Garp laisse-nous seuls.

- Sengoku, avec tout le respect que je te dois, je pense que la petite est sincère quand elle te dit qu'elle ne sait rien.

- Sors, c'est un ordre, répéta lentement l'Amiral en chef mais ô combien menaçant.

Je vois Garp hésiter, je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte, mais il s'exécute, il redonne à Sengoku la fameuse télécommande dont je soupçonnais l'existence.

Quand la porte se referme sur le Vice-amiral, j'ai une énorme boule au ventre, je me sens pas à poil, mais c'est pas loin...

Mon cœur s'affole, ma peur s'accroît et l'autre qui me fixe en me détaillant, ne m'aide aucunement.

- Je veux que tu sois plus présentable que ça.

- Mais je suis présentable, répliquais-je hypocritement.

- Je te conseille de changer de ton, menaça-t-il, va te faire présentable immédiatement ou bien je demande à mes hommes de se charger de toi.

Je tourne les talons et claque derrière moi la porte, j'ai encore la liberté de choisir, je préfère en profiter, je prends une brosse et me coiffe, mes larmes coulent.

Je regarde dans l'armoire, il y a des serviettes et des gants, je prends donc un gant et l'humidifie avant de l'appliquer au visage pour me rafraîchir.

Au moins ça me calme la douleur de mes yeux qui continuent de couler, j'essaye de reprendre une respiration normale et de cesser mes pleurs.

J'y arrive au bout de 2 minutes, je n'ai pas de mouchoir alors je prends du papier toilette, je fais avec les moyens de bord.

Je suis présentable, alors je ressors, à mon grand désespoir Sengoku est toujours là, mais assis sur le lit, il me regarde et je crois que je vais m'évanouir à ses mots :

- C'est mieux, mais je veux que tu te maquilles sinon...

Pas besoin qu'il termine sa phrase j'ai compris, je claque la porte, j'ouvre tous les tiroirs et je trouve avec horreur du maquillage...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ? Il pouvait pas ne pas y en avoir pour que j'y échappe ?

Je soupire, j'ai encore envie de pleurer, mais je me retiens je dois rester forte dès maintenant.

Je mets une crème couleur chair qui m'atténue (trop) efficacement (merde !) mes yeux rouges.

Je prends ensuite un fard à paupière parme qui met en valeur mes yeux bleus, je mets un coup de crayon et de mascara, une touche de rouge à lèvres et c'est tout.

J'ai repris des couleurs, je suis plus aussi pâle que tout à l'heure, fait chier !

Quand je réapparais l'Amiral en chef semble conquit, puisqu'il sourit de contentement :

- Beaucoup mieux.

Il me tend une main, il croit quand même pas que je vais la prendre ! Je dis non de la tête, il s'approche, je recule, il me saisit mon poignet gauche et me traîne de force vers la sortie.

Mon poignet me fait souffrir, il me sert avec une poigne de fer, je tente avec ma main de libre d'écarter sa main de la mienne pour me libérer, impossible.

Il s'en fout complètement :

- Vous me faites mal, m'exclamais-je.

- Je t'ai laissé le choix, tu as préféré la force ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même.

- Vous êtes abject !

Je refusais d'avancer, enfin, mes chaussures glissaient sur le sol, donc il n'avait qu'à me tirer pour que je suive, mais en contre partie j'avais mal à mon bras gauche qui était sollicité, il tire dessus je vous rappelle.

C'est pour soulager ma douleur que je marchai, soudain, il s'arrêta devant une grande porte, j'entendais du bruit, j'angoissais.

Il me tient mon poignet avec sa deuxième main, afin qu'avec l'autre, il puisse me prendre la main.

Je serrais comme jamais mon poing pas question que j'entremêle mes doigts avec les siens ! Jamais !

Il arrivait à me les déplier, j'avais de plus en plus mal, je lâchai prise, il en profita et me broya littéralement ma main gauche :

- Je te conseille de te tenir tranquille.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon il se pourrait que tu sois malencontreusement celle qui assouvira nos plaisirs... charnels.

Je lui en collai une... enfin presque il avait intercepté mon bras avant que je puisse le gifler :

- Je te déconseille.

Je lui lançai mon regard le plus noir, je n'étais pas en position de force pour le moment, alors je dus m'incliner.

Il ne me connaît pas, donc il n'a pas de moyen de pression sur moi, donc que fait-il ? Il me menace avec une des pires craintes que peuvent avoir une femme : être abusée, voila pourquoi je suis habillée de la sorte.

Il fallait que je limite les ennuis le temps qu'on vienne me secourir ou que je sorte d'affaire, car ce n'est pas dit que Barbe Blanche et les autres savent où je suis.

Sengoku me tira à sa suite en ouvrant la porte, c'est une immense salle et c'est peu de dire, qui s'ouvrit devant moi.

Des hauts gradés parlaient entre eux autour d'une table pour dîner, leurs discussions cessèrent à notre entrée, enfin plutôt à mon entrée.

L'Amiral en chef avança et j'en fis de même, le silence régnait, s'il voulait me mettre mal à l'aise avec une telle tenue c'était réussi.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Akainu, mon sang se glaça, ce type n'est pas humain, je le déteste comme Teach.

Mais je ne montre pas ma peur, enfin j'essaye :

- Doflamingo, ordonna Sengoku.

Je regardai à ma gauche et vit le grand corsaire, avec son énorme sourire aux lèvres :

- C'est elle ? Plutôt pas mal foutue.

Si je le pouvais, je lui en collerais une ! Je vis Doflamingo faire son geste, celui pour manipuler les gens, je me sentis alors possédée, qu'est-ce qu'il allait me faire faire ?

Pas m'obliger à me déshabiller ? Ouf, au lieu de ça Sengoku me lâcha la main, mes jambes me firent m'asseoir sur une chaise devant une table.

Sengoku entreprit de s'asseoir en face de moi, je n'arrive pas à lutter contre l'emprise du corsaire, il a, à mon sens, l'un des fruits du démon les plus dangereux.

Il peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi et de ses ennemis et ça c'est horrible :

- Pas de mauvaise blague, Doflamingo, prévint l'Amiral en chef.

- J'avoue que c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, répliqua le concerné qui s'amusait.

Je sentis que mes bras étaient libres de leurs mouvements, par contre le reste était figé, j'étais droite comme un I, je regardais Sengoku.

Je voulais savoir ce qu'il me voulait au juste, je vis Garp, plus loin, j'étais rassurée qu'il soit là, je dus prendre mon mal en patience en mangeant devant tous ces regards.

Je haïssais Doflamingo qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait que je refusais de manger ? Enfoiré j'ai pas envie de m'alimenter, mais lui en avait décidé autrement :

- Je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur le futur, renouvela Sengoku une fois le repas terminé.

- Je crois que vous ne mémorisez pas ce que je vous dis, je n'en sais rien ! Très bien ! J'ai changé le futur par une action, pour éviter un bain de sang, content ? Vous me croyez ? Non ! Vous allez continuer avec vos questions ? Oh que oui ! J'ai changé l'histoire, ce que je vous dis c'est vrai, j'ignore ce qu'il va se passer maintenant, demain et plus tard encore !

- Tu es décidemment pas très coopérative, ma chère, ainsi tu es sous la protection de Barbe Blanche...

- C'est un crime peut-être ?

- Être au côté d'un pirate est un crime, répliqua Sengoku, mais nous allons remédier à ça...

- Mais il m'a sauvé la vie, protestais-je, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à le remercier.

- En restant à ses côtés ?

- J'étais affaiblie et malade ! Répliquais-je.

Je brodais un peu, mais la majorité n'était que vérité, il soupira de lassitude :

- Vous pouvez soupirer, c'est moi qui devrais tenir ce rôle, vous me retenez ici contre mon gré pour aucune raison valable.

- Que tu crois, Doflamingo tu fais ce que nous avons dit. Bien, si tu dis que Newgate n'a fait que te sauver la vie et te soigner soit, alors ça ne te posera pas de problème...

Je me levai sans que je l'ai demandé, Sengoku se dirigea vers moi, dans la salle une horde de journalistes apparut.

Je les regardai puis l'Amiral en chef et Doflamingo :

- Messieurs aujourd'hui j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer mes fiançailles avec la jeune femme qui se trouve à mes côtés, lança Sengoku.

- QUOI ?!

Je le regardais avec horreur, je me sentis m'avancer :

- Doflamingo, m'exclamais-je, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?! Jamais je vous épouserais, lançais-je en direction de Sengoku.

- La presse va répandre cette nouvelle, les journalistes sont payés par la Marine, ne compte pas sur eux pour lever le voile sur la vérité, jamais ils ne diront que tu y as été forcée.

Je vis avec horreur mes bras se lever et entourer le cou de l'Amiral, on voulait que je l'embrasse, Sengoku s'occupa de me prendre contre lui et de m'embrasser.

J'entendis les flashs pendant que j'essayais de reprendre contrôle de mes mouvements, quand le baiser cessa le Marine ajouta :

- Maintenant ne compte plus sur Barbe Blanche pour venir te sauver.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Doflamingo me libéra de son emprise alors je me jetai sur Sengoku, je fus retenue par deux colosses :

- SENGOKU !

Je tournai mon regard vers la voix, Garp :

- Je trouve que tu exagères, tu te rends compte que si jamais elle te dit la vérité, tu lui auras brisé sa vie, arrêtes ça tout de suite, imagine un instant qu'elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie, tu vas lui briser le cœur et de celui qu'il l'aime !

- Rappelles-moi ton rang Garp, répliqua sèchement Sengoku.

- Je me fiche pas mal de mon rang, libère-la immédiatement.

- Akainu, tu vas la raccompagner dans sa chambre, ordonna Sengoku, je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses du mal, est-ce clair ?

Non pas Akainu, Aokiji ou Kizaru à la limite, mais pas Akainu.

Il ne répondit pas à son supérieur, il se contenta de saisir mon poignet gauche endolorit.

Il me tira et nous sortions de la salle.

* * *

Toujours aussi manipulateur et fourbe notre Sengoku XD.

Allez des reviews, je veux voir ma boite mail remplie =3 (j'aime lire les reviews, allez, allez, allez) j'en veux au moins 10 (de personnes différentes lol) avant de poster la suite, donc on en est à 45 reviews il faut atteindre les 55 minimum s'il y en a plus je dis pas non hihi^^.


	10. Entre soin et soin !

Internet à ramer, j'ai cru que je n'arriverai pas à poster la suite !

Vous allez détester Sengoku…

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Entre soin et soin !**

- Vous n'avez pas le droit, lâchez-moi.

Ma dernière chance de fuite était maintenant Garp, si on ne l'emprisonnait pas parce qu'il n'aura pas été, comme Jinbei, du même avis que la Marine.

- Vous me faites mal, dis-je les larmes aux yeux, prenez-moi l'autre poignet si ça vous chante, mais j'ai mal...

Akainu s'arrêta et se retourna avant d'abaisser son regard sur moi, il devait bien voir que mon poignet gauche avait un bleu, qui était apparu au cours du repas.

Il soupira et me prit mon poignet droit, j'essuyais mes yeux avec ma main gauche, Sengoku ne m'avait pas loupé, j'étais bien marquée.

On approcha de ma chambre, je n'avais aucune envie d'y retourner, quand on entra Akainu me poussa vers le centre de la pièce avant de partir.

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps, je m'effondrai sur mon lit, même en disant la vérité personne ne me croyait, à quoi bon...

Sengoku avait bien manœuvré jamais on viendra me chercher... je sanglotais tellement que je n'entendis pas une personne entrer.

Ce n'est quand je sentis un mouvement sur mon lit que je redressai la tête et vit Akainu, je reculai de peur.

Il m'attrapa par la taille alors que je tentai de m'enfuir de mon lit, il fit passer à mon poignet droit des menottes.

Il m'attira et ferma l'autre extrémité sur un des barreaux de la tête de lit, j'étais à sa merci :

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Ma voix tremblait beaucoup j'avais peur qu'il me viole, et il n'arrange rien puisqu'il ne me répond pas.

Il se dirige vers une valise posée sur mon lit et l'ouvrit, il sortit de quoi me... PAUSE ! PAUSE !

Je rêve pas c'est bien des bandages, il a l'intention de me soigner ? Sérieux ? Je l'ai peut-être convaincue de mon innocence. Je suis choquée !

LECTURE.

Il se place derrière moi et me maintiens mon bras en le coinçant avec le sien, mais je compte coopérer, aie il tâte mon poignet, je grimace, j'ai mal :

- Je... vous pouvez vous placer devant moi ça sera mieux pour vous, proposais-je d'une petite voix, de toute façon je pourrais pas aller bien loin.

Il contourna le lit pour se placer devant moi, il toucha en profondeur la zone douloureuse, je ne fis que grimacer légèrement ou me pincer les lèvres.

Il prit dans la valise une pommade pour le bleu et s'entreprit d'étaler la crème, c'est bien le même type cruel qui a tué Ace ?

Bon ok je suis pas une pirate, mais ayant été en contact, je sais pas, mais moi j'ai cru qu'il voudrait me zigouiller.

Je préfère encore croire que je l'ai convaincu de mon innocence et qu'il ne fait là que son boulot de Marine.

Si je l'ai séduite j'ai qu'une chose à dire : Merde et fait chier ! Oui vous avez compris vive les chiottes, ok les toilettes...

Non je préfère encore l'hypothèse de l'innocence.

Quand il m'étale la crème et me masse doucement il me fixe, pour sûrement savoir si j'ai mal quand il appuie, même quand la pommade s'est bien incorporée il continue ses mouvements.

Je le sens pas du tout, je regarde mon bras puis lui, il s'arrête et se tourne vers la valise, ouf, il prend des compresses et les imbibent d'alcool.

Il me les place sur la zone marquée avant de prendre du sparadrap et d'enrouler les compresses, il me fait écarter mes doigts pour faire le bandage.

Une fois terminé il range tout, me retire les menottes et s'apprête à partir :

- Merci, murmurais-je.

Il s'arrête une seconde et sort, moi je reste là à regarder mon pansement, qui me soulage.

Mais reste un problème de taille et pas des moindres, comment vais-je m'en sortir ?

La nuit est tombée depuis un moment déjà.

On était le milieu d'après-midi quand on m'a enlevée, je soupire et me lève, je vais dans la salle d'eau pour me démaquiller.

En regardant le miroir quelque chose cloche, il manque un détail dans le reflet :

- Mes vêtements... ils me les ont prit durant le dîner, non...

Je ne voulais pas de cette robe et pas question que je déshabille surtout avec les sous-vêtements que j'ai...

En plus on me surveille, donc, c'est pas demain la veille qu'on pourra me voir en petite tenue sexy... heurk !

Tant pis je dors avec la robe, je regarde quand même dans les meubles, ils sont tous vides, ou quand ils sont utilisées c'est pas des habits.

Je me mets sur le côté le dos à la porte de sortie, sur le bord du lit pour être le plus loin possible de celle-ci.

Je tire les draps sur moi et essaye de m'endormir, mais ce n'est pas simple du tout quand vous savez que vous êtes filmée et que n'importe qui peut entrer...

J'entendis quelqu'un entrer, je me retourne et vois Sengoku, je me lève et recule avant de me précipiter dans la salle d'eau et de me plaquer contre la porte.

Je l'entendis se rapprocher et me parler :

- Sors je ne te veux aucun mal.

- Pourtant vous m'en avez fait, vous ne croyez pas que je vais vous faire confiance !

- Sors ou je défonce la porte !

Heuuuuuuu non ! C'est le seul lieu où je suis tranquille et où on ne m'espionne pas, j'ouvre vivement avant qu'il me pète la porte.

Il avance, moi je recule, tellement que je bascule en arrière dans la baignoire, Sengoku me retient en saisissant le décolleté de la robe, découvrant ainsi mes sous-vêtements.

Je me cache la poitrine d'une main et le gifle lorsqu'il regarde cet endroit là, je cours en même temps que je remets correctement ma robe.

Je cherche à sortir oubliant qu'il me faut la télécommande.

On m'attrape par la taille je gigote :

- Lâchez-moi, hurlais-je.

J'atterris sur le lit, j'ai le souffle coupé quand je sens le corps du Marine sur moi pour me bloquer, là je vois une grosse chaîne qu'il prend dans un des coins du haut du lit.

Il me prend mon poignet droit et l'enferme avec la chaîne, elle est courte, j'ai tout juste une cinquantaine de centimètres de manœuvre :

- Libérez-moi, suppliais-je.

- Oublies-tu que nous sommes fiancés ?

- Dans vos rêves !

- Et mes rêves sont bien agréables en ta présence...

Il me tire à lui et s'assoit à califourchon sur mes jambes, m'empêchant toute fuite.

Mon bras droit est tendu et le gauche me fait trop mal quand je le repousse, le Marine sourit, il sort une autre chaîne de l'autre côté du lit.

Il m'attrape mon second bras blessé où il presse volontairement dessus pour me faire plier :

- Non ! Hurlais-je en tapant avec mes jambes contre le lit pour protester.

Il s'en ficha de mes cris, il m'attache donc, mes pleurs redoublent :

- Tu as encore le choix, je veux juste savoir ce que cache le futur.

- Mais je ne sais pas, je vous le jure.

Je craquais, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps :

- Dommage...

Il dénoua les rubans qui maintenaient ma robe en place et commença à la faire glisser s'arrêtant à ma taille :

- Alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, répétais-je de plus en plus bas en larmes.

- Tu ne cèdes pas si facilement...

- Non, pitié je vous en prie.

Il fit descendre jusqu'au bas de mes reins la robe :

- Le prochain coup je te la retire complètement alors ? Tu me dis tout maintenant et j'arrête.

- Mais je vous jure que je ne sais rien, arrêtez, je vous en conjure arrêtez.

Il me tira complètement la robe, je n'avais plus rien si ce n'est que les sous-vêtements qui en eux-mêmes ne cachaient pas grand-chose.

- Alors ? Demanda Sengoku une nouvelle fois.

- Mais je ne vais pas vous inventer un mensonge ! M'écriais-je, je ne sais rien du tout !

- C'est mon avant dernier avertissement.

Il passa ses mains sous mon dos que j'essayai de bien plaquer contre le lit pour qu'il ne puisse rien dégrafer.

Je hurlais pour qu'il arrête, quand je vis soudain Sengoku valser et percuter le mur à sa droite près de la porte des toilettes :

- Franchement tu m'écœures ! S'exclama Garp, quand je suis entré dans la salle de surveillance, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, qu'est-ce que tu allais lui faire ? La violer ?

Sengoku se releva difficilement se tenant la mâchoire, la bouche ensanglantée :

- Garp ! Espèce de...

Le grand-père de Luffy se jeta sur son supérieur et lui donna un de ses coups de poing dont il avait le secret et assomma Sengoku avant de me regarder, je détournai le visage.

Il prit le drap et me recouvrit avec, il fouilla l'Amiral en chef, il en sortit une clé, il me libéra ainsi de mes entraves :

- Merci, pleurais-je.

- Ne restons pas là, ahhhhhh

- GARP, m'écriais-je d'horreur.

Il venait de se faire poignarder, il tomba sur moi, avec tout ce que j'avais de force je le retournai et arrêtai juste à temps le poignard que tenait Sengoku :

- AU SECOURS ! MONKEY D GARP EST BLESSE !

La porte était restée ouverte, je continuais de crier en maîtrisant avec beaucoup de difficulté Sengoku.

Il m'envoya valser contre le mur en face du lit, ma tête percuta le mur, avant que je tombe lourdement au sol, je sentis un liquide chaud couler, je voyais très mal.

Je cru entendre d'autres voix, une vive lumière, du bleu avant de perdre connaissance...

Les cris de la jeune femme avaient attiré du monde, de loin les personnes pouvaient voir un frêle corps tout faire pour empêcher l'irréparable avant d'être projeté dans la pièce.

Kizaru et Aokiji s'étaient précipités, Kizaru était le premier sur place et assomma avec son coup de pied son supérieur devenu incontrôlable.

Aokiji l'avait ensuite fixé au mur en emprisonnant son corps dans la glace :

- Il a voulu violer la p'tite, je pouvais pas laisser passer ça, marmonna Garp en crachant du sang.

Il plaqua sa main contre l'entaille qu'il avait sur le côté gauche, pas bien grave en soit.

- Elle perd beaucoup de sang, s'exclama Aokiji, il faut la transporter d'urgence en soin.

- Alors je m'en charge je suis le plus rapide, fit Kizaru, toi va vérifier les dires de Garp sur les enregistrements.

Kizaru prit le corps de la jeune femme et en un éclair disparut et réapparut devant des médecins et infirmiers.

Ils auraient put tous se rincer l'œil, si une grosse quantité de sang ne recouvrait pas une bonne partie du corps d'Amandine.

On la prit en charge tout de suite, recousant au plus vite la plaie, la cicatrice était cachée dans la chevelure de la jeune femme, ce qui était un plus, car elle ne se verrait pas.

Un immense bleu se dessinait, longeant son bras et sa jambe gauche, inutile de se demander où l'impact avait eut lieu quand elle avait percuté le mur.

Quand les soins furent terminés, c'est une infirmière qui se chargea de la laver de tout son sang, ce n'est qu'après qu'elle fut habillée d'une simple chemise.

On la disposa ensuite sur un lit, attendant son réveil.

* * *

Alors pour information JE déteste Akainu, JE le HAIS, JE n'adhère pas à son sens de la justice…. Pourtant je voulais le plus « sympathique » XD (QUOI il parle pas dans ce chapitre… il est aussi aimable qu'une gargouille) ne cherchez pas à me comprendre ça vaut mieux en fait.

Et que les reviews fusent !


	11. Une nouvelle qui fait mal

Que de malheur pour ma pauvre Amandine ! Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Une nouvelle qui fait mal...**

Le lendemain, les nouvelles allaient bon train, le monde entier était au courant des fiançailles de l'Amiral en chef 3 jours après leurs annonces, juste le temps de rédiger la nouvelle à sensation.

Même Barbe Blanche et son équipage était au courant et voir la photo d'Amandine embrassant l'un de leurs pires ennemis les blessait.

Thatch enrageait, jamais il n'aurait cru que sa belle était capable d'un coup pareil, les autres avaient du mal à y croire, malheureusement la photo ne trompait personne.

Seul Vista croyait encore en l'innocence de la jeune femme :

« Quelque chose cloche, elle empêche la mort d'Ace, de Père et de Thatch, en plus elle semble nous apprécier alors pourquoi irait-elle voir Sengoku ? Je ne crois pas cet article ce n'est pas elle ! Elle a disparue i jours, on l'a cherché partout sans succès, on a très bien put l'enlever et la forcer à faire une telle photo... Je n'ai jamais sentis Teach et étrangement le fruit qu'elle trouve disparaît, il le lui a prit parce que c'est ce qu'il voulait... Non, je ne crois pas ce que je lis et vois, elle a eu des tas d'occasion d'alerter la Marine sur notre position quand elle sortait, jamais elle l'a fait... ».

- Elle me dégoûte, marmonna Thatch en colère, mais surtout cruellement déçu.

- Ecoutes, je ne crois pas ce bout de papier, je sais qu'elle n'est pas comme ça, tout ce qui est écrit est faux, commença Vista qui était presque certain qu'Amandine était en danger.

- Vista elle t'a laissé tomber, elle s'est jouée de nous, réplique Thatch avec colère.

Ce dernier se retrouva propulser, Vista n'avait pas supporté de tels propos et l'avait frappé, Joz dût maintenir Vista et Marco et Ace, Thatch :

- Tu es aveuglé, mais elle nous a mentis ! Beugla le 4ème commandant.

- Crétin que tu es, si elle nous avait menti et s'était jouée de nous, jamais elle aurait prit d'énormes risques à sauver ta peau, tonna l'épéiste.

Le silence se fit :

- Quoi ! Souffla Thatch, c'est quoi cette histoire ?!

- Figures-toi que dans le futur tu devais mourir de la main de Teach parce qu'il convoitait un fruit du démon que tu avais trouvé. Amandine ne l'a pas désigné, évidemment, mais quand nous l'avons retrouvé malade elle était toujours avec son sac et quand j'ai voulu récupérer le fruit, maux de beaucoup de problèmes, il avait disparu, je l'ai vue je ne mens pas. Comme Teach l'a retrouvé le premier, il a dû le voler et que ce passe-t-il la nuit même ? Il disparaît ! Ca fait beaucoup de coïncidences. Quand elle s'est réveillée je l'ai mise au parfum, elle était horrifiée, car d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre ce fruit du démon est assez puissant. Elle m'a même demandé s'il y avait eut des victimes à cause de Teach, je ne vous dis pas son soulagement quand je lui dis que non. Pour moi on l'a forcé d'une façon ou d'une autre !

Tout le monde l'écouta :

- T'es sérieux ? Demanda Thatch qui s'était calmé et n'espérait qu'une chose : que sa douce ne soit pas une manipulatrice.

- Oui, assura Vista

- Voila donc ce qu'elle me cachait, murmura Barbe Blanche, je ne crois que ce que je vois et ce n'est pas une mauvaise fille.

Il repensa aux excuses sincères qu'elle lui avait présentées d'elle-même, cela comptait dans son jugement :

- Allons au QG de la Marine, annonça Barbe Blanche, c'est le seul endroit pas trop éloigné de cette île, s'ils l'ont transférée, en terme de temps, ça ne peut être que là.

- Dans ce cas avec un vent aussi favorable nous pouvons y être en une paire d'heure, annonça Marco.

Les voiles furent mises.

Au QG de la Marine, c'était une autre affaire, Aokiji et Kizaru avaient été suspendu pour s'être attaqué à Sengoku et sauver Garp et Amandine au passage...

Face à l'autorité supérieure, Sengoku n'avait eu aucune sanction, Garp avait été eu un avertissement et avait été temporairement banni du QG de la Marine.

Seul Akainu qui, après visionnage des enregistrements vidéos, avait bien vu que son supérieur était aller trop loin et pour avoir donner son point de vue et défendu la pauvre demoiselle, il fut banni lui aussi quelques temps.

Il pouvait être cruel, c'était un fait, mais tout bon soldat doit montrer l'exemple, l'Amiral en chef ne l'avait pas fait.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour bien triste pour la jeune femme, à peine remise de ses blessures, elle avait été forcée de revêtir une robe de mariée.

Les 3 amiraux et un Vice-Amiral l'avaient protégée et défendue et là elle se retrouvait sans alliés.

Elle pleura à chaudes larmes dans sa chambre, elle ne voulait pas de ce mariage, on lui avait annoncé ça sans plus d'explication.

Elle s'était rebellée avant de s'effondrer quand elle vit qu'on lui avait privé de tout soutient, elle supposa que ce mariage était là pour enfoncer le clou et renforcer les doutes de Barbe Blanche et de ses hommes pour qu'ils ne viennent la secourir.

- Il est l'heure, fit un soldat en entrant dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

Je regardais cet homme, j'avais décidé de ne pas bouger, jamais je ne l'épouserais :

- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien entendu, fit la voix de Doflamingo en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Non vous n'avez pas le droit, répliquais-je paniquée.

- Si et puis on m'a bien payé pour jouer aux marionnettes.

Je me levai contre ma propre volonté et marchai sans que je puisse rien faire si ce n'est que pleurer sous le voile.

J'avançai vers l'autel, Sengoku me releva le voile, seules mes larmes montraient ma détresse et mon désaccord.

- Je le veux.

- Et vous Mademoiselle...

On s'adressait à moi, je n'avais rien écouté depuis mon arrivé, ils ignoraient mon prénom, jamais je ne dirais mon prénom et encore moins oui.

- Am...Amandine.

Je tournai la tête vers Doflamingo qui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, non pas ça, j'ignorais qu'il pouvait contrôler nos paroles, je l'ai toujours vu contrôler les gestes.

Non pas ça ! Pitié !

- Mademoiselle Amandine acceptez-vous de prendre pour légitime époux...

- Thatch, s'exclama une voix en coupant le prêtre.

Je levai mes yeux vers la voix de Thatch, coiffé différemment et habillé avec un costume noir pour se fondre dans la masse, sûrement pour s'infiltrer plus facilement.

Il se balança au bout d'une corde pour m'enlever loin de ce cauchemar.

Thatch me captura dans ses bras, puis nous atterrîmes sur un balcon du premier étage, il me souleva avec grâce et légèreté avant de se mettre à courir :

- On a préféré la jouer fine et ça a payé, père et les autres nous attendent sur le navire, expliqua Thatch.

- Merci... mille fois merci, j'ai cru... ne jamais... vous revoir après l'article.

Je sanglotai contre lui, on n'était pas sortis d'affaire mais au moins je savais que je n'étais pas seule.

- Amandine, agrippes-toi bien à moi, ordonna Thatch.

Ce n'était pas le moment de discuter alors je l'empoignai fermement, lui faisant confiance :

- Thatch, arrête-toi on va passer au travers de la vitre, m'exclamais-je pendant que lui courrait en arrière.

Il percuta de dos la vitre en verre et je chutai avec lui sur plusieurs mètres, je criai de peur, avant de me sentir remonter.

J'ouvris les yeux et découvrir Marco sous sa forme de Phoenix :

- Marco !

J'étais heureuse de le revoir :

- Bah alors tu nous invites pas à ton mariage, plaisanta-t-il.

- C'était l'un des pires jours de ma vie, pleurais-je de joie d'être libérée et de tristesse par ce que j'avais traversé.

J'avais du mal à réaliser que j'étais sauvée, je fus déposée sur le pont du Moby Dick avec Thatch :

- C'est Doflamingo qui la contrôlait, lança Thatch en m'aidant à me relever, je suppose que pour l'article c'était pareil.

- Oui.

Thatch me prit dans ses bras sans attendre pendant que je continuais de pleurer, il me susurra des choses gentilles et apaisantes.

Je pouvais entendre les autres s'activer à riposter à l'attaque imminente de la Marine, Barbe Blanche utilisa ses pouvoirs car j'entendis l'air se briser, un tsunami allait arriver.

Toutes ces émotions firent que je perdis connaissance, mais cette fois je savais que j'étais entre de bonnes mains.

* * *

Je suis sûre que vous vous dites ouf ou encore enfin (parce qu'Amandine est dans les bras de Thatch, mais je rappelle qu'elle n'a rien dit concernant ses sentiments niark niark).


	12. Aimer c'est savoir protéger

Moi : Vous voulez la suite ?

Lecteurs : OUIIIIIII !

Moi : C'est sûr ?

Lecteurs : OUIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Moi : Alors ça sera la prochaine fois.

Lecteurs : Oh NON !

Moi : Ou pas...

Les lecteurs retiennent leurs souffles, s'accrochant à mes lèvres attendant ma réponse finale.

Moi : Bon aller, je vous la mets.

Lecteurs : OUAI !

Moi : Mais je veux des reviews TT sinon c'est pas drôle... déjà qu'internet merdouille si j'ai pas mes encouragements... moi être snif... et si moi être snif... moi écrire des chapitres qui feront pleurer tout le monde... (pars prendre un mouchoir).

Lecteurs : Oh (émue).

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Aimer c'est savoir protéger.**

« Elle s'est endormie, remarqua Thatch ».

Il avait sentit le corps de la jeune femme glisser, l'obligeant à resserrer son étreinte pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il se baissa pour prendre les jambes de cette dernière et la tenir comme une princesse, il aurait était charmé s'il n'avait pas frémit d'effroi.

La robe avait dans le mouvement à peine remonté 10 centimètres qu'il remarqua un énorme ecchymose.

Il l'allongea à terre, tout en remontant la robe, mais en prenant soin à ne pas découvrir la jeune femme non plus.

Plus il remontait plus il écarquillait les yeux, ceux qui avaient remarqués l'étrange attitude de Thatch, hoquetèrent de surprise :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! S'exclama Thatch.

L'attention de Thatch se porta ensuite sur les gants beaucoup trop long, ils remontaient jusqu'aux épaules d'Amandine.

Il tira sur le gant gauche, un bleu sur toute la longueur du bras de la jeune femme recouvrait la moitié de celui-ci.

Dans une colère sourde, il souleva avec délicatesse le corps endormi et s'engouffra à toute vitesse vers l'infirmerie.

Les infirmières s'étaient calmées avec leur jalousie passagère et voir l'énorme bleu sur le bras d'Amandine, les calmèrent plus encore.

Elles examinèrent la jeune femme après avoir chasser le commandant.

Elles découvrirent des points de sutures dans la chevelure d'Amandine et décidèrent pour le moment ne pas y toucher.

Quand elles lui ôtèrent la robe, elles retinrent un cri d'horreur :

- Mais ce sont des monstres, s'exclama Anna.

Elles poursuivirent leur travail après l'avoir soignée et habillée de vêtements plus appropriés pour des patients, elles sortirent pour faire le compte-rendu de leur examen.

Quand elles apparurent sur le pont avec une mine sombre, tout le monde s'inquiéta :

- Voici ce que nous avons put constater au cours de notre diagnostic, commença Anna, elle a sur le crâne une cicatrice sur 5 bons centimètres cachée dans ses cheveux. Ce qui signifie qu'elle a été frappée avec une violence sans nom, nous avons compté 5 côtes cassées, son poignet gauche a été très bien soigné, mais on le lui a littéralement broyé. Mais le pire reste à venir, tout son dos et son ventre sont parcourus d'importants ecchymoses, nos diagnostics sont sans appel, elle a été battue...

- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? S'épouvanta Thatch.

Sa question resta sans réponse..., il se précipita vers l'infirmerie pour retrouver sa belle, inconsciente, il grimaça en voyant le bleu longer le bras gauche de la jeune femme.

Il prit une chaise et s'installa au chevet de la demoiselle, ne souhaitant qu'une chose qu'elle se réveille.

Il lui prit délicatement sa main et fit extrêmement attention, par peur de lui faire du mal en plus.

- Tu n'es pas sensé être là Thatch.

- Je pourrais dire la même chose que toi, Vista, répliqua le 4ème commandant.

Ce dernier ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, trop songeur, l'épéiste s'approcha lui aussi du chevet et s'installa faisant face à son frère :

- Tu l'aimes vraiment ? Je veux dire ce n'est pas une histoire d'une nuit ?

- Je t'interdis de...

- De quoi ? Thatch de quoi ? Ecoutes je n'ai pas particulièrement envie que tu lui tournes autour, elle semble attendre du sérieux, pas un flirt. Alors je t'avertis cesses immédiatement ce petit jeu si pour toi ce n'est qu'un amour passager.

Thatch se retient de se jeter sur son frère, à cause d'Amandine qui était là, allongée, inconsciente entre eux deux.

- Je te laisse le soin d'y réfléchir à deux fois, répliqua Vista.

Il caressa du dos de ses doigts la joue de la jeune femme et sortit.

Thatch fixa avec haine la porte qui venait de se refermer, mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, elle était plus proche de son frère que de lui.

Il souffrait de cette différence, mais il était sûr de lui, il pensait sincèrement l'aimer, même s'il était maladroit avec elle, maladroit car… oui il savait pourquoi….

Et puis il ne voulait pas s'incliner, mais il voyait bien qu'Amandine ne le regardait pas si souvent que ça, elle devait l'aimer comme un ami, tout juste...

Il ne méritait pas d'être aimer par elle, parce que lui avait douté de sa sincérité, si Vista n'avait rien su, probablement qu'ils l'auraient laissé à son atroce destin...

Thatch avait le cœur serré, sa gorge se noua, mais refusa de verser la moindre larme, il se contenta juste de serrer la main de la jeune femme dans les siennes avant de veiller sur elle.

Quand je reviens à moi, mon corps me faisait encore souffrir, quand j'ouvris les yeux c'est avec soulagement que je reconnus le Moby Dick, je n'avais pas rêvé.

Mon attention fut attirée par quelqu'un qui dormait à mes côtés :

- Thatch...

Je n'osai le réveiller, mais il allait être courbaturé et souffrir le martyr à dormir ainsi sur cette chaise.

Thatch dormait la tête reposée sur ma main, j'ignorais quelle heure il était, mais qu'importe je décidai de prendre le risque de le réveiller.

Je pense que ça lui fera plaisir de me voir, avec ma main de libre je lui caresse gentiment ses cheveux pour ôter son affreuse coupe.

C'est aussi ça qui me plaisait dans One Piece, chaque personnage avait sa caractéristique un peu loufoque.

Bah Thatch c'était sa coupe de cheveux, je le trouve encore plus séduisant sans ce truc affreux, je devrais lui dire de laisser ses cheveux coiffer ainsi, au naturel.

Bon maintenant que je l'ai relooké, pour qu'il me pardonne cet affront, je décide de le réveiller avec une méthode très douce que ma mère me faisait et que j'appréciais.

Je lui caressai les cheveux et l'appelai doucement :

- Thatch, Thatch, réveilles-toi.

Il finit par ouvrit péniblement un œil, avant de réaliser qui l'avait réveillé :

- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

- Je vais bien.

- Tu es sûre, les infirmières nous ont fait la liste des coups que tu avais reçu, tu n'as pas mal ? Tu veux que je les appelle ? Tu désires quelque chose ? Boire ? Manger ?

- Thatch ! Le coupais-je avec le sourire.

Il s'arrêta :

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demandais-je inquiète.

- Oui, tout va bien.

Il se leva, contourna le lit et s'apprêta à partir, mais j'avais pas dit mon dernier mot, je me levai et l'agrippai :

- Tu ne vas pas bien, un problème ?

- Oui, soupira-t-il, mais... tu ne pourras pas m'aider.

- Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même.

- Ca te concerne.

- Comment ça ? Explique-moi.

Il se dégagea de mon emprise, alors je me précipitai sur la porte, me plaquant contre pour ne pas qu'il passe :

- Je ne vais pas te manger Thatch, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il avança vers moi, hésitant, mes yeux s'agrandirent quand il se pencha vers moi, me prit mon visage et me susurra :

- Ca.

Il m'embrassa ensuite, comme la dernière fois, mais c'était différent, c'était beaucoup plus tendre encore, plus doux.

Il me plaqua contre lui, une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, l'autre entourant ma taille, il me retourna en avançant, je reculai et percutai le lit que j'avais quitté plus tôt.

Je me retrouvai assise, avant que Thatch n'arrête de lui-même le baiser :

- C'est la pire douleur que j'ai eu à ressentir, jusqu'à présent, pardonnes-moi, je ne t'embêterais plus.

Il partit, me laissant là, je n'avais pas vue le coup venir, et j'avais aimé...

Mais je croyais que c'était Vista !

Je passe mes doigts sur mes lèvres, je me sens comme vide depuis qu'il s'est éloigné de moi, je sens comme des brûlures là, il a posé ses mains.

J'ai lu tellement de roman à l'eau de rose, je sais ce que ces symptômes veulent dire, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de Thatch.

Mais Vista dans tout ça ? J'ai bien faillit l'embrasser, peut-être que c'était dans le feu du moment, je ne sais quoi penser.

Je ne veux pas leur faire de mal, car je vois bien qu'ils m'aiment autant l'un que l'autre.

Je vais devoir choisir ou alors ne rien faire, je sais s'est insensé, mais si ça se trouve dès demain quand je me réveillerai, je serais dans ma chambre auprès de ma famille.

Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir, je pleure, car je voudrais laisser mon cœur parler, mais si je prends ce risque, je prends aussi le risque de le briser.

J'ai tellement mal et savoir que je fais mal aux autres me fait encore plus mal, cette douleur est atroce, je sanglote contre mon oreiller.

Si seulement je ne vivais pas dans cette incertitude de repartir, alors oui je laisserais mon cœur parler.

Je décidai en silence de ravaler mes larmes et d'enfermer mon cœur, d'oublier le peu de moments magiques que j'ai eu avec Thatch ou Vista.

Il ne faut pas que ça se reproduise, non.

Je peux paraître égoïste, mais à quoi bon vivre un amour qui sera sûrement éphémère ?

Je souffrirais et l'homme que j'aurais choisit souffrira de mon départ, je sais que par principe, je dis toujours qu'il ne faut pas vivre dans le regret, mais mon cas fait exception.

Je ne veux pas les voir souffrir, je devrais pourtant prendre leurs avis en compte, ils ont leurs sentiments, leurs opinions.

Tout cela je le sais, mais il faut me comprendre si je laisse libre cours à mon cœur, je vivrais combien de temps une belle histoire d'amour ?

Si je pars, savoir leur âme sœur loin d'eux, inaccessible, ne pas savoir comment elle va, si elle pleure, si elle est heureuse, il y a quoi devenir fou !

Je veux éviter ça, c'est pire que le remord et le regret de n'avoir pas tenter de goûter ce doux bonheur qu'est l'amour.

Je pleure, comme jamais, mais c'est décidé, mon cœur je le verrouille, je ne garderais que les bons moments.

Mes larmes recoulent, mais je dois me dire que je le fais pour éviter une souffrance insoutenable et je me rendors le cœur lourd.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand je me réveille, mes yeux me font mal, j'entends un peu de mouvement, beaucoup commencent à émerger comme moi du pays des songes.

J'ai la boule au ventre, je pense que le mieux pour moi et pour eux, est que je quitte le Moby Dick.

Le hic c'est que j'ignore où aller, je n'ai pas de monnaie, je suis incapable de me défendre, bref rien ne m'aide.

Je soupire, tout m'oblige à rester ici, je vois des vêtements de rechange, je les prends et m'habille, pour paraître moins malade.

Je m'isole dans la salle de bain des infirmeries et m'y enferme, j'ai le teint cachet d'aspirine, les yeux cernés, bref je ne suis pas très gaie à voir.

Et mes bleus qui ont virés aux jaunâtres n'aident en rien !

Mon front repose sur le miroir, je souffle une énième fois, la vie ne me fait pas beaucoup de cadeau que ce soit ici ou dans le monde réel.

Je décide de sortir, croisant une infirmière au passage, mais je voulais être seule, ainsi j'entrepris de mettre le plus de distance entre moi et les autres.

Je partis sur la plage m'éloignant du bateau et chantai une chanson espagnole, qui me fit pleurer, mais était le reflet de mes sentiments.

_Perdón si no supe decir  
Que lo eras todo para mí  
Perdón por el dolor_

Perdona cada lágrima  
Yo sé que no merezco más  
Pero si no te tengo aquí, no sé vivir  
Quédate conmigo, no te vayas Perdóname

Si no supe amarte amor  
No era mío el corazón  
Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo  
Si no estás no sale el sol

Ya no hay recuerdos del ayer  
Sólo las horas en tu piel, amándote  
Quédate conmigo, no te vayas Perdóname

Si no supe amarte amor  
No era mío el corazón  
Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo  
Si no estás no sale el sol

Y ahora que te veo marchar  
Sé que no te voy a olvidar

(Si no supe amarte amor)  
Si no supe amarte amor  
(No era mío el corazón)  
No...  
Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo  
Si no estás no sale el sol

Y ahora que te veo marchar  
Sé que no te voy a olvidar  
Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo  
Si no estás no sale el sol

- Hé Amandine ça va pas ? Me demanda Ace en arrivant en ma direction.

Je ne lui répondis pas, mon regard triste doit suffire pour qu'il comprenne que je ne veux pas parler.

- Au fait merci de m'avoir sauvé, ainsi que Thatch et père...

- Vista vous à tout dit alors….

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il nous a dit qui nous a convaincu que l'article n'était qu'un tissu de conneries... Parce qu'on y croyait presque tous à cause de la photo, désolé.

- Je comprends ne t'en fais pas... C'était ce que recherchait Sengoku...

- Pourquoi on t'a battu ?

- Parce que Sengoku voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans le futur, un soldat a surpris une conversation que j'ai eu avec Vista, il voulait tout savoir sur vos projets, vos prochaines positions, attaques. Mais je ne savais rien, Sengoku a cru que je mentais alors il a demandé certains de ses soldats de me battre, mais je ne disais rien, car j'ignore ce qui va se passer comme j'ai changé l'histoire... Enfin voila...

- Ok... Amandine qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ace tu ne peux pas m'aider, je suis désolée...

Je m'éloignai de lui, pleurant silencieusement, je savais qu'il voulait m'aider, mais j'avais trop parlé avec lui, je devais me détacher de lui et des autres et chercher un moyen de partir.

* * *

XD Allez bande de fainéant on prend son clavier et on tape une tite review, c'est tellement épuisant que vous aller perdre... hum 15 calories ? Allez (vous pousse vers le clavier) moi vouloir lire review, moi être reconnaissante quand moi avoir plein de review, moi avoir sourire de Banane quand j'ai review ^^. =)

Bisous.


	13. Un cœur qui souffre

Oo Moi aimer avoir lu toutes ces reviews (danse du bonheur), je vous dis pas ma surprise quand j'ai vue plusieurs reviews le lendemain dans ma boite mail ^^.

Moi encourager lecteurs à continuer à mettre reviews.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Un cœur qui souffre.**

Ace avait proposé à Barbe Blanche une fête en mon honneur, pour me remonter le moral, c'était gentil, mais la situation que je vivais, fit que je n'avais pas la tête à ça.

Je restais dans mon coin, j'entendis les bouteilles d'alcool être débouchées, l'odeur m'écœurais.

Je titubai presque, la tête me tournait :

- T'es quand même pas ivre, se moqua Marco en me rattrapant.

Faut croire que si, vu la façon dont je marchais, je bois jamais, j'aime pas l'alcool ! Même pas le champagne pour les grandes occasions, car je n'aime pas les boissons gazeuses.

Mais là avec tout ce qu'ils ont ouvert, l'alcool flotte dans l'air et donc sans boire je titube comme si j'étais ivre, imaginez si j'avais bu.

Je décide de sortir, pour respirer de l'air frais et me rendre de nouveau sobre, si j'y arrive.

J'arrive pas au pont je m'affale dans un couloir, j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu, je me repose contre le mur et respire calmement.

Au bout de quelques minutes je me sens déjà mieux, ma vision s'est améliorée, je décide de me relever doucement, c'est pas génial, mais je dirais que je marche déjà mieux que tout à l'heure.

Je pose ma main droite contre le mur pour y prendre appui et j'avance vers ma destination qui était à la base le pont.

Au détour d'un couloir je croise Thatch, bouteille à la main et complètement ivre, aie, il empeste l'alcool, pas besoin de savoir pourquoi.

Je pense à juste titre qu'il s'est saoulé à cause de moi, ça me peine de le voir dans cet état, il titube, je le rattrape au vol :

- Thatch tu devrais te coucher.

Il me répond quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ça m'étonne pas s'il s'est enfilé toute la bouteille, que je lui confisquerais une fois que j'aurais trouvé sa cabine, sinon il va s'énerver et ne pas avancer.

J'ai de la chance elle est qu'à quelques mètres et c'est marqué en gros dessus THATCH.

Donc je le porte en le soutenant, j'ai beaucoup de mal car il est lourd, alors ivre, c'est pire, car je dois forcer sur mes muscles pour ne pas basculer avec lui qui ne tient même pas sur ses jambes.

J'ouvre la porte de sa chambre et le transporte, je le dépose sur son lit et lui prends sa bouteille, évidemment il n'est pas d'accord, d'où le fait que j'ai attendu avant de lui prendre.

Il tente de se relever pour la reprendre et tombe sur moi, heureusement j'amortis le choc, je le tiens contre moi :

- Thatch ça suffit, tu es suffisamment ivre, soit gentil et dors dès maintenant.

J'avance pour l'obliger à reculer et donc se recoucher dans son lit, au lieu de ça, il me serre à la taille, me porte et m'allonge dans ses draps, je me retrouve bloquée sous son poids :

- Thatch arrête.

- Je... t'aime... tellement...

C'est les seuls mots qu'il prononce que je comprends, il m'embrasse avec force, j'ai un haut de cœur à cause de l'odeur de l'alcool.

Je me débats, je tente de le repousser, mais il me prend mes bras et avec une main me les maintient fermement au-dessus de ma tête.

Je frappe avec mes jambes avec toutes les forces que j'ai encore, j'arrive à libérer mes lèvres j'en profite pour crier :

- AU...

Il m'embrasse encore, je pleure, il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait et moi je vais sûrement me faire violer, si personne ne vient ou que je n'arrive pas à me libérer.

Je sens sa main libre me parcourir, je proteste tapant avec mes jambes, je tourne la tête à droite et à gauche, j'arrive enfin à me dégager :

- Thatch s'il te plait, arrêtes !

Je criais comme jamais, mais la musique couvrait aussi mes hurlements, personne n'allait m'entendre.

Mon seul espoir était de ramener à la raison Thatch, je n'avais pas suffisamment de force pour m'échapper de son emprise.

Il entreprit de m'embrasser mon cou et resserra son emprise sur mes poignets :

- THATCH ! THATCH ARRÊTE !

Il se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois :

- THATCH STOP ! THATCH !

Je fermai les yeux en sanglotant, rien ne vient, j'ouvris les yeux craintivement, il me fixait, je sentis que mes mains étaient maintenues moins fermement, puis plus du tout.

Il se leva et tituba vers une porte, je me redressai pour m'enfuir et je le vis accroupis, les doigts dans la bouche pour se faire rendre.

J'avais le choix, soit je restais soit je partais.

Il n'avait plus toute sa tête, s'il se faisait vomir, c'est que j'avais réussit à capter l'attention d'une parcelle de lui encore lucide.

Je me précipitai vers lui, lui tenant les cheveux et le soutenant, la vision qu'on m'offrait n'était des plus agréables, mais j'étais plus horrifiée qu'écœurée.

Il recrachait, je ne sais combien de litres d'alcool !

Avec une telle quantité, il aurait dû être dans un coma éthylique ! Mais on est dans One Piece ça ne doit pas marcher de la même façon que chez moi en terme de métabolisme, puisque les personnages s'enfilent une quantité astronomique de saké et autre.

Au bout d'un moment ses vomissements cessent, je tire la chasse, pour nous épargner à tous les deux un haut de cœur qui nous rendrait malade.

Je regardai autour de moi, cherchant dans la salle de bain un verre, que je trouvai posé sur un évier, je le pris et le remplis après rapidement d'eau pour le tendre à Thatch :

- Tiens.

Il me regarda et prit maladroitement le verre, il se rinça la bouche avant de recracher tout dans les WC.

- Ca va ou tu veux que je t'en donne un autre ?

Il me fit non de la tête, je l'aidai à se relever :

- Viens on va t'allonger d'accord ?

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse, je l'aidai et l'installai, je me précipitai ensuite vers la salle de bain et fouillai un peu pour lui emprunter un gant que j'humidifiai.

Je reviens à lui et épongeai son visage blanc comme neige :

- Par... pardon.

Il retenait ses larmes, car ses yeux brillaient, il s'en voulait, sa partie lucide devait reprendre peu à peu le contrôle maintenant, il ne m'avait pas seulement fait peur, il a dû aussi se faire peur.

Je devrais lui en vouloir, mais... il a su s'arrêter à temps et il était ivre, ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute.

Et puis le voir si mal me peiné, j'étais aussi en partie de son état, c'est facile on me dira, que ferme les yeux un peu trop facilement.

Non je ne suis pas d'accord, Thatch n'a pas un fond mauvais, non loin de là, je l'aime bien, il a faillit faire une connerie, mais l'a su l'éviter.

Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, il ne m'a rien fait, sauf une grosse frayeur et le pauvre vient de s'excuser.

Pourquoi devrais-je refuser son pardon dans de telles circonstances ?

- Je sais, calme-toi, je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'étais plus toi.

Je m'assis à ses côtés, mes gestes étaient apaisants :

- Je... ne veux... pas te faire... de mal.

- Je sais, dors, tu dois te reposer, je vais rester près de toi si tu veux.

- Pars, j'ai pas envie... d'être tenté.

- Tu ne recommenceras pas Thatch, je le sais, je ne dirais rien à personne, rassure-toi, je t'apprécie, je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal volontairement, dors, je veillerais sur toi.

Il détourna les yeux, les fermant, je restai là à le regarder, au bout de quelques minutes, son visage se détendit un peu, sa respiration était plus calme, il s'était endormi.

Je souris légèrement et me levai, j'entrepris de nettoyer la salle de bain, pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucune trace s'il devait oublier ce mauvais moment et pour m'occuper un peu.

Je ne mis pas longtemps, quand j'eus terminé, je reviens auprès de lui, j'attirai une chaise solitaire et veillai.

Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Plusieurs heures plus tard Thatch se réveilla, avec un horrible mal de crâne, tout lui revenait d'un coup, il avait faillit commettre l'irréparable avec Amandine.

Au lieu de s'enfuir, elle avait décidé de rester, de le rassurer, de l'apaiser, alors qu'il lui avait fait du mal.

Quand il tourna son regard, c'est avec surprise qu'il la trouva, les bras croisés au bord du lit où sa tête reposait, complètement endormit.

Thatch se releva avec le moins de bruit possible et prit le corps de la jeune femme pour l'allonger, il la regarda avec attention, si inaccessible...

Il se retient d'effleurer juste son visage, il s'éloigna et décida de se prendre une douche, pour ôter cette odeur de saké qui lui collait à la peau.

Et cette crasse de s'être si mal comporté, il jura de plus jamais boire une goutte d'alcool ou du moins pas autant, juste pour ne pas recommencer ce qui aurait pu arriver.

Les mots de Vista à l'infirmerie lui avaient beaucoup de mal, alors il avait bu, trop bu... pour oublier, ne plus avoir mal, ne plus penser.

Mais il avait eu tort, en faisant ça il aurait pu abuser d'Amandine et même s'il avait réussi à être un instant lucide, il souffrait, il s'était comporté comme une brute, la faisant pleurer de désespoir, il se souvenait de ses cris et c'était pire que tout...

Quand il ressortit, vêtu uniquement de son pantalon, les cheveux détrempés, il retrouva le corps de la jeune endormie qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

Il s'assit tout près d'elle et la contempla, même s'il n'en avait pas le droit, il voulait la sentir près de lui, juste une fois, quelques instants.

Alors sans arrières pensées, il s'allongea à ses côtés et la prit contre lui, les secondes devinrent des minutes, et les minutes des dizaines de minutes.

Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher d'elle, il avait eu tort de vouloir cette proximité.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, mais il voulait juste une fois la toucher, il déposa sa main sur sa joue, appréciant la chaleur qu'il ressentait, il caressa avec beaucoup d'hésitation cette joue.

Une fine larme coula, dire qu'il avait faillit... jamais il n'oserait la regarder en face, plus jamais.

Thatch la vit froncer légèrement les sourcils, sa respiration se faisait plus importante, elle allait se réveiller et lui n'osait pas bouger...

Je me réveillai, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, c'était étrange je me souvenais plus mettre couchée.

Je sentis une douce caresse sur ma joue, je fronçai les sourcils essayant de comprendre, j'ouvris les yeux, je vis Thatch allongé près de moi...

Thatch allongé près de moi ? J'ai loupé un chapitre, complètement réveillée, je le dévisage, je retiens mon souffle, je suis dans ses bras :

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas mais... tu... je voulais seulement... une fois... t'avoir près de moi. Je suis désolé.

Je le regarde pendant qu'il me parlait, puis, il partit, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, dans un coup de tête, je le retiens en prenant sa main :

- Je... je... je... je... je...

Bravo Amandine ! Je crois que j'ai un bug, j'ignore moi-même pourquoi je l'ai retenu, je sens mon cœur battre, je mettais pourtant promise de ne pas ouvrir mon cœur...

- Je... je... je...

Thatch se retourne et me regarde, je me sens rougir, je vais pas avouer mes sentiments ? Mais j'ai tellement mal... je voudrais tellement me confier soulager mon cœur et puis je voudrais aussi un peu en profiter de ce bonheur même si c'est éphémère ...

Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, mon corps veut que je me confie, il se rapproche de moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

Il essuie mes larmes que je n'avais pas senti couler :

- Je... je... je crois que...

Je n'arrive pas à prononcer ces 3 mots, alors que maintenant j'ai envie de les prononcer, je vois son visage si près du mien, mais si loin en même temps :

- Je croyais... que Vista et toi..., commença Thatch.

- Quoi Vista et moi ? Demandais-je un peu perdue.

- J'avais cru que vous étiez ensemble...

- On a bien failli s'embrasser je te l'accorde, mais... il n'y a rien sinon, j'ai cru que je l'aimais, mais... ce que je ressens... avec... avec...

Avec toi est si différent, je suis en manque, j'ai besoin de toi, Thatch c'est toi que mon cœur appelle, que mon corps appelle, que toute mon âme appelle.

Je ne tiendrais pas ma promesse que je m'étais faite, je sens que je vais emprunter le chemin d'une souffrance sans nom, mais tant pis je veux juste une fois dans ma vie me sentir vraiment aimé par un homme.

- Avec... avec...

Mes pleurs redoublent et lui qui me regarde amoureusement, il me tient tout contre lui, je sens son bras contre ma taille et son autre main sur ma joue qui chasse mes larmes.

Mon cœur bat tellement vite, il doit le sentir battre comme je suis bien contre lui ou l'entendre, tellement il tambourine.

Je vois Thatch qui n'attend qu'une chose pour m'embrasser, que je lui dise « je t'aime ».

Mais ça ne veut pas sortir :

- Je... je t'ai... je t'ai... je t'ai... je t'aime, soufflais-je de plus en plus bas.

Il balaya mes larmes et m'embrassa tout doucement, il m'étreignit fermement, il m'allongea et s'occupa de moi cette fois-ci.

Il se montra très doux, je sanglotai encore un peu, mais il se chargea de faire fuir mes pleurs.

Il caressa mes cheveux et posa sa main gauche sur ma hanche droite, ça me brûlait à cet endroit, mais d'une douce brûlure.

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou j'entrouvris avec hésitation ma bouche, Thatch comprit l'invitation et accepta d'approfondir le baiser.

Thatch m'embrassa avec passion et douceur, je ne pleurais plus, j'étais juste heureuse et apaisée :

- Thatch, il faut...

Thatch et moi nous nous séparions brusquement, Vista venait d'entrer, il tourna les talons instantanément, je me relevai, mais Thatch m'en empêcha :

- Non c'est à moi d'arranger le coup, je vais essayer de le calmer.

Je vis Thatch disparaître et fermer la porte, c'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera.

Je me relevai, je me sentais fautive, j'avais bien faillit embrasser Vista, il devait espérer et me voir avec Thatch, lui avait fait mal.

Je me levai, je lui devais des explications.

Quand je fus debout, je me sentis soudain mal, une vive douleur dans ma poitrine me prit, j'agrippai mon cœur, mon souffle était coupé, je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

Ma vision commençait à se troubler et j'étais si loin de la porte, je tombais à moitié sur un meuble, dans mes dernières forces, je pris un objet et le balançai sur le mur en face de moi où se trouvait la porte.

Je sombrai au sol, en compagnie d'objets qui m'avaient suivie dans ma chute, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, je le sentis, avant de sombrer...

* * *

Pour le prochain chapitre armez-vous de mouchoir, ='( vous allez tous chialer, c'est impossible qu'il en soit autrement ! Même moi j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant.

Une tite review ?


	14. Entre la vie et la mort

OO 5 jours que j'ai pas posté oups…. Ça passe vite le temps…

J'espère que vous avez prévu le stock de mouchoir ! Alors courrez vite en chercher ! Et allez aux toilettes aussi ! Car quand je pleure je passe toujours par la case WC donc… pour ceux qui réagissent pareille allez-y, avant et après ! (Je vais foutre les jetons à tous les lecteurs moi…)

D'ailleurs vous n'êtes qu'une bande de sans cœur ! XD Vous voulez qu'elle reste, mais merde elle a aussi sa famille et ses amies auxquelles elle tient ! (j'vous rappelle qu'elle vient d'un autre monde à la base ! Na, vous tire la langue).

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Entre la vie et la mort.**

Dans le monde réel :

- On dégage !

Un défibrillateur tentait de ramener Amandine toujours dans le coma, bien qu'ayant aucun antécédent cardiaque, son cœur venait de lâcher.

La chambre avait été évacuée de ses proches en urgence.

Dans le monde de One Piece :

- Vista attend, s'exclama Thatch.

- Quoi ? Demanda l'épéiste qui n'était pas de très bonne humeur.

- Ecoutes...

Un bruit sonore, Vista fronça les sourcils, Thatch suivit son regard et se retourna, un de ses sabres venait de transpercer la porte de ses appartements.

Puis un bruit de chute, comme si plusieurs objets s'écrasaient au sol, retentit.

Sans hésiter les 2 hommes se précipitèrent vers les lieux, quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils trouvèrent Amandine étendue au sol et inconsciente, les mains serrant sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur.

Les deux hommes lui prirent le pouls, mais ne le sentirent pas, Thatch commença tout de suite un massage cardiaque :

- Va chercher les infirmières et les médecins, vite.

Vista sortit en catimini et s'exécuta.

Ailleurs...

Quand j'ouvris les yeux je n'étais plus sur le bateau, mais dans une clairière, d'ailleurs, elle était réelle, mon corps était redevenu réel.

Tout était silencieux et calme, je me retenais de pleurer, non je ne voulais pas déjà revenir alors que je venais tout juste d'avouer mes sentiments, c'était trop cruel.

Voila ce dont j'essayais de me protéger, ce n'était pas juste, mes yeux me piquaient car j'allais pleurer de désespoir :

- Bienvenue Amandine, fit une voix masculine.

Je me retournai vers cette voix :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et où suis-je ?

- Je suis Valentin, ton petit frère.

- Valentin, mais tu... enfin tu es mort à la naissance, comment se fait-il que tu sois si grand ?

- Là où je suis, au ciel, je grandis.

J'avais en face de moi, un frère que je n'avais pas connu, mais qu'étant petite j'avais attendu des mois durant.

Il me dépassait d'une tête, il avait les cheveux mi-longs et châtain foncés, les yeux marron clair :

- Est-ce que je suis morte ? Demandais-je d'une voix suppliant pour que ce ne soit pas vrai.

- Non, tout du moins pas encore, tu arrives à un stade où tu as le droit de revenir ou non à la vie. Comme tout le monde. Mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Amandine, tu ne peux pas vivre dans 2 mondes différents, il va falloir que tu choisisses, soit tu décides de rester dans le monde de One Piece, soit tu décides de revenir auprès de papa et maman. Je tiens à te préciser, qu'une fois ce choix fait, tu ne peux faire machine arrière.

J'écarquillai les yeux, j'allais devoir faire un choix soit revenir auprès de ma famille et perdre définitivement Thatch.

Soit choisir Thatch et son amour et perdre ma famille, mes amies...

- Tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir, non...

- Je sais..., c'est pour t'aider dans ton choix que tu as le droit de voir le futur qui t'attend. A partir de maintenant le temps s'est arrêté pour le monde réel et de One Piece, jusqu'à ce que tu fasses un choix. Approches n'aies pas peur...

Deux grosses sphères me montrèrent en réanimation dans les 2 mondes, mais le temps était suspendu :

- Voici ce qui t'attends, si tu décidais rester auprès de Thatch.

Le décor autour de nous changea, j'étais sur le Moby Dick dans les bras de Thatch, cette vision me fit tellement mal :

- Il te chérira, il t'aime sincèrement, tu sais... Maintenant voici ce qui se passera si tu décides de revenir auprès de notre famille...

Le décor changea, encore une fois, tout était sombre, je cherchai Valentin, je me retournai et là je me vis inconsciente dans une sorte de capsule avec un tas de branchements.

On m'envoyait des décharges, mon corps convulsa, j'étais attachée de partout :

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? M'exclamais-je.

Valentin apparut :

- C'est ce qui t'attend.

- Tu plaisantes ! Où sont nos parents et...

- Ils sont morts...

- Quoi ? Soufflais-je.

- Je vais t'expliquer, quand tu as atterri dans le monde de One Piece, ton corps est resté ici, tu étais en fait dans le coma et ton esprit dans le manga. Seulement tes actions en changeant l'histoire a eu des répercutions dans notre monde. Les lecteurs ont remarqués que l'histoire de One Piece avait changé, dans le même temps ton cas était sans précédent, puisque tu as sombré dans le coma sans raison. Tu as donc fait la une des journaux, je ne te cacherais pas que les lecteurs du manga ont fait le lien avec toi, car les journaux ont montré une photo de toi. La ressemblance entre toi et ce nouveau personnage qui s'appelait lui aussi Amandine a mis la puce à l'oreille de beaucoup de personnes. C'est vrai que tout est invraisemblable, pourtant beaucoup de gens ont cru à juste titre que tu étais dans un monde parallèle, tout du moins ton esprit... A ton réveil, tout va bien se passer au départ, seulement pas mal de scientifiques vont vouloir faire des expériences sur toi pour comprendre ton cas. Même si notre famille et tes amis vont tout faire pour te protéger, en se dispersant aux 4 coins du globe, vous allez tous être retrouvés. La seule personne qu'on épargnera sera toi, les autres seront tués un à un, sans que tu ne puisses rien faire...

- Mais c'est pas possible, tu mens ! C'est faux !

Non, non, non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible qu'un truc pareil arrive, je ne peux pas le croire :

- Amandine, tu as les clés du destin entre tes mains, à toi de faire le bon choix.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passera... si je décidais de vivre auprès de Thatch, est-ce que ce massacre sera évité ?

- Voici ce qui se passera si tu faisais ce choix là.

Le décor changea, je vis mes petits frères et ma petite sœur grands travaillant dans une entreprise.

Le décor se modifia de nouveau et c'est mes parents que je vis, un air mélancolique, mais ils étaient tous en vie...

- Ils arriveront à surmonter cette épreuve, même si c'est dur, continua Valentin. La mémoire du monde entier sera modifiée en ce qui concernera l'histoire de One Piece, seuls tes proches se souviendront de l'histoire originale. Ainsi personne ne cherchera à faire du mal à tes amis ou à notre famille.

- En clair... tu me demandes... que je meure devant papa et maman, sans même que je puisse leur dire au revoir...

Mes larmes coulaient, ce n'était pas juste, mais par amour pour eux, je savais quel choix j'allais faire.

Moi qui ne savais plus quoi penser entre revenir ou non, avec ce que je voyais, je n'hésitais plus...

- Tu as à partir de maintenant 3 minutes, pour dire de vive voix où tu as envie de vivre...

Valentin disparut, la clairière réapparue sous mes yeux, tout comme les 2 sphères qui me montraient en train d'être réanimée.

Je regardais ceux que j'allais quitter, un bruit comme un gong retentit, du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'un sablier géant décompter mon temps impartit.

Il me restait 2 minutes :

- Maman, papa, mes horribles frangins vous aller maintenant regretter de pas m'avoir fait de câlins, plaisantais-je la voix nouée, ma petite sœur toi que j'ai tant voulue, je suis contente de t'avoir eu. Julie, Lucie, Eléna, mes 3 véritables amies, c'est sur un au revoir que je vous quitte. Ne me pleurez pas... vivez c'est tout ce que je veux. Même si on ne se voit plus, je vivrais dans votre cœur et dans ce manga, alors je vous en prie suivez-le.

L'ultime minute venait de retentir, je vis ma mère serrer contre elle un manga sur One Piece, elle pleurait, ce que je venais de dire venait d'être retranscrit, je pouvais donc communiquer avec elle en parlant comme je venais de le faire :

- Laissez ma fille partir, ordonna ma mère, laissez-la mourir en paix.

- Maman, pleurais-je en criant, je voudrais tellement pouvoir lui faire une dernière fois un câlin.

Les 10 dernières secondes retentirent, j'allais devoir prononcer ces mots qui nous sauverons tous :

- JE SOUHAITE VIVRE DANS LE MONDE DE ONE PIECE !

Le sablier s'arrêta à 3 secondes du décompte, je vis du coin de l'œil que les infirmières avaient réussi à me ramener.

- Maintenant tu dois empêcher les médecins de te ramener, prévint Valentin, ils le peuvent encore.

- Mais comment ? Je croyais que le fait de choisir suffirait.

- Les branchements te maintiennent en vie, tu dois les arrêter, tu as temporairement des pouvoirs pour t'aider.

La clairière disparut et c'est dans ma chambre d'hôpital que je fis face, j'étais un fantôme, du personnel maintenait ma famille pour ne pas qu'ils tentent de me débrancher.

J'avais un énorme tuyau dans la bouche et des tonnes de perfusion, je voyais les médecins m'entourer, je tendis ma main et souhaitai qu'ils soient plaqués contre les murs.

Mon vœu fut exaucé, je passai ma main à travers les différentes machines, sauf celle qui indiquait mon rythme cardiaque qui montrait une ligne plate.

J'ôtai de mon corps le tuyau que j'avais dans la bouche et je le jetai à travers la pièce.

Je retirai avec précaution, mes perfusions, je ne voulais pas me marquer.

Ensuite, j'attendis plusieurs minutes, seul le bip de la machine, que j'avais laissé branchée, brisait le silence de mort.

Je ne voulais pas que les médecins parlent et ce fut le cas, je restai près de ceux que j'aimais, ils ne me voyaient pas.

Mais dans le manga qu'ils tenaient entre leurs mains oui, alors on discuta, c'était étrange d'avoir une page vierge, puis de voir des dessins apparaître...

- Pour mon enterrement, je veux que tout le monde porte, du bleu, du vert, du blanc, je ne veux pas que vous me pleurez, ce ne sont pas des adieux, mais des au revoir. Je ne suis pas réellement morte donc pas de noir, je veux qu'il y ait des roses blanches, pour la musique je veux que ce soit « Souviens-toi du jour » de Mylène Farmer. Je souhaiterai ensuite porter une robe, que vous achèterez, je veux que vous gardiez toutes mes affaires...

J'assistai à mon enterrement 3 jours plus tard, pendant ces 3 jours, mon corps dans One Piece était lui dans le coma jusqu'à ce que je décide de partir.

Tout le monde respecta mes volontés, c'était un bel enterrement, je fis mes au revoir à tous mes proches.

Maintenant je devais revenir à la vie et écrire une autre page, je me promis de vivre, j'avais fais un gros sacrifice par amour, pour ma famille, comme Edward Newgate l'avait fait pour ses fils.

Je devais me montrer forte et courageuse, et montrer à mon entourage que je serais heureuse, même si je n'étais plus là physiquement.

Valentin avait raison, plus personne ne se souvint que l'histoire de One Piece ait été modifiée.

Je me concentrai pour retrouver Thatch et me réveiller.

* * *

Voila ! Comme prévu le chapitre 14 ! Quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, il a été très dur pour moi de l'écrire, j'ai vraiment pleuré comme une madeleine, je suis empathique et donc j'ai bien ressentit son désespoir et sa tristesse.

Mon pauvre personnage….

Faites en sorte de vous souvenir qu'elle a quand même fait un très lourd sacrifice et qu'elle va quand même avoir perdu sa famille et ses amis.

Même si elle va avoir trouvé l'amour…. Ce n'est pas à vivre de faire un tel choix.

Je veux une review ! ( Vous avez une auteuse à consoler et à remercier)

T_T Sans compter que beaucoup voulait me tuer Oo, mais ça fait un moment que j'ai écrit ce chapitre donc… tout était prévu… seule moi et la correctrice savent ce qui se passera dans les prochains chapitres, puis pour que je vous dise que je suis au chapitre 31 lol c'est que c'était loin de se terminer ainsi ^^.

Bisous.

Pars prendre un clinex gros format.


	15. Une histoire de famille

Pardon, toutes mes humbles excuses ! Le net merde encore TT, de plus j'ai débuter ma rentrée lundi, donc entre cours et entretien pour l'alternance… j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps, surtout quand le net ne voulait pas coopérer TT.

Enfin ! Comme le précédent chapitre a fait pleurer beaucoup de monde dont moi… celui-ci est un poil plus joyeux (carrément plus !)

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Une histoire de famille...**

Je repris enfin connaissance, Thatch était près de moi, me tenant la main :

- Tu te réveilles enfin ma belle, me susurra-t-il.

Le voir me fit rappeler le lourd sacrifice que j'avais dû faire, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, j'avais tellement mal.

Thatch s'assit près de moi et me prit dans ses bras pour me consoler :

- Chut, ma belle, calmes-toi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Chuchota Thatch.

Mes sanglots redoublèrent, Thatch ne me posa plus de question, je l'en remerciai silencieusement.

Au bout d'une heure de spasmes, j'arrivais enfin à me calmer et expliquer ma tristesse :

- J'ai... j'ai dû, faire un choix... entre revenir dans mon... monde ou là... j'ai eu, une vision du futur si... si je revenais chez moi... tous... tous ceux qui m'étaient chers seraient morts... et... et j'ai dû revenir ici... pour éviter ça. Je suis morte... dans mon monde et jamais... je ne reverrais les miens... j'ai tellement mal...

- Chut... chut..., je suis là ma belle, je prendrais soin de toi, plus encore maintenant, pleures si tu as encore besoin d'évacuer ça te fera du bien.

Je craquai une nouvelle fois, inondant sa chemise par mon torrent de larmes, il me caressa le dos et les cheveux dans un geste tendre et protecteur.

Il m'embrassa la tête et me murmura des choses gentilles, j'en avais besoin.

- Je prendrais très soin de toi, pour toi et ta famille, je t'aime mon amour, me murmura-t-il.

- Je t'aime... embrasses-moi... j'ai besoin de toi...

Il se pencha et s'exécuta, j'entourai son cou de mes bras pour le sentir plus contre moi encore, j'avais besoin de le sentir tout contre moi, c'était mon dernier repère, mon dernier lien affectif fort.

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment avant de se séparer, il me regarda et me prévint qu'il allait appeler les médecins et infirmières.

J'hochai la tête pour donner mon accord, on m'examina, l'après-midi même j'avais le droit de sortir.

En sortant Thatch me conseilla d'aller parler à Barbe Blanche, me disant qu'il m'aiderait et que ça me soulagerait aussi.

J'y allai et racontai encore une fois ma douloureuse épreuve, il m'écouta avec attention, mais je ne pu achever mon histoire, c'était trop frais alors je sortis, les larmes recoulaient, je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit dans un tel état.

Mais je me sentis reculer, Barbe Blanche me porta et me cala contre lui, pour une étreinte, les mots n'avaient pas besoin d'être, les gestes étaient suffisants.

Je craquai une nouvelle fois, la douleur que j'avais été si vive, me savoir vivante ici et morte chez moi, séparer à jamais de mes proches….

Je me calmai petit à petit, mes yeux me lançaient, ce n'était guère étonnant :

- Merci...

Il me reposa quelques minutes après, j'essuyai mes yeux, tête baissée, je souffrais tellement, je n'arrivai pas à réaliser ce que 3 jours plus tôt j'avais fait :

- Devient ma fille, déclara soudainement Barbe Blanche.

Il me tendit la main, après tout je n'avais nulle part où aller, alors je me laissais bien tenter, mais 1 détail m'empêchait de dire oui, il allait falloir que je le lui dise non...

- Je... je sais ce que cela signifie, je ne tiens pas à vous mentir, je n'est jamais eu et je n'ai pas l'attention de me faire tatouer... Je sais que porter votre marque signifie beaucoup et elle permet de montrer notre appartenance à votre famille, c'est pour cela que je préfère refuser... Je vous apprécie, mais je ne peux pas, aussi petite soit la marque... je suis désolée...

Je me retournai pour partir précipitamment, je n'avais le courage d'affronter son regard :

- Ma fille, reste ici !

Je m'arrêtai et me retournai timidement, levant à peine mon regard :

- Viens ici, me demanda-t-il en tapotant sa jambe.

J'avançais tout doucement, il me souleva, ça me faisait bizarre qu'il fasse ça, je fus installée sur sa jambe, moi j'admirais, mes mains... Très belles mains d'ailleurs….

- S'il n'y avait pas la marque qu'elle aurait été ta réponse ?

- Oui, soufflais-je.

- Porter la marque t'est donc si difficile que ça ?

Il releva d'un doigt mon visage pour que je le regarde, même si je suis une de ses fans, je vous jure qu'il vous fiche quand même la trouille.

- Oui...

- Très bien, trouve un autre moyen d'avoir la marque sans passer par le tatouage, déclara t'il en souriant, tu as carte blanche.

Je le regardais avec de grands yeux, l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et j'hochai la tête :

- D'accord, papa, heu père... enfin je veux dire...

Je virai au rouge d'un coup, regardant mes pieds c'était parti tout seul, j'entendis l'Empereur rire :

- Appelles-moi comme bon te sembleras ma fille.

Je dis oui de la tête, j'avais perdu ma langue en route...

- J'ai une petite idée, bredouillais-je, je vais y aller.

Je sortis rapidement, rouge de honte, je me concentrai sur mon objectif : faire une marque sans passer par la case tatoueur.

Pour cela j'allais avoir besoin de Ace, de charbon, de métal et d'un tas d'autres choses, là je regrettais de pas avoir mes affaires du monde réel.

Je soupirais, un grand PLAM me fit retourner :

- Mes... mes affaires ?

Je m'y précipitai dessus, j'avais de tout, vêtements, livres, maquillage, mon PC... qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Y'a pas de prise ici, il va me servir juste le temps que la batterie tienne...

Mon appareil photo, mes perles... mes perles ! Génial c'est ce que je voulais.

Je rassemble toutes mes affaires, mais il y en avait trop, j'allais avoir besoin de bras...

Bien que ma mère m'appelle sa force légendaire, oui j'ai de la poigne...

Enfin avec des personnages aussi musclés, comment voulez-vous que je montre ma force, j'ai de bien faible bras, surtout avec des colosses de plus de 3 mètres, et je le rappelle dans le monde réel les colosses tournent au plus haut autour du mètre 90...

Bon au moins tout est dans des sacs, j'arrive à tous les prendre, mais c'est très lourd et ça me fait mal à mes pauvres doigts, aussi je presse le pas.

Une fois arrivée à ma destination, qui est ma chambre d'invitée, j'installe le tout et prends avant tout, mes affaires de perles.

J'avais l'intention de créer de mes mains la marque de Barbe Blanche et de m'en faire un bijou, ok ça fait très fille, mais je suis une fille, je vous rappelle !

Donc je me lance à mon dur labeur.

Au bout de 2 heures de patience j'arrive enfin à bout des 2 marques, j'ai dû créer le modèle, c'est pas simple surtout que je voulais faire les 2 marques.

Donc 2 heures c'est un temps record.

Bon je dois admettre que le tatouage de Marco étant plus simple, il m'a demandé beaucoup moins de temps, mais y n'empêche.

Je suis contente de mon travail, quand soudain, je crois bien avoir la crise cardiaque du siècle, une musique de Mylène Farmer retentit dans ma chambre, c'est « Oui, mais non ».

Je cherche la source du bruit, tout le monde va me demander des explications, car le volume est à fond.

J'identifie l'objet du crime, mon PC, je l'ai pas allumé, sur l'écran noir s'affiche :

_Batterie inépuisable._

_Valentin._

J'allume le PC et met mes mains, non l'oreiller contre les enceintes pour diminuer le bruit, on frappe à ma porte puis on entre.

La musique s'arrête je suis sur la fin du morceau, ouf, euh pas ouf, il reprend ce con là !

Je tape vite le mot de passe et j'attends que ça charge.

Allez vite, vite !

Enfin j'ai la main je clique que le volume sonore et je le mets en mode muet, ouf.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bouquant ? Demanda Marco en retirant ses mains de ses oreilles.

- Bah c'est mon ordinateur qui m'a joué un petit tour, je suis désolée, j'ai été aussi surprise que vous.

J'étais rouge de honte, remarque ça me camoufle ainsi mes yeux rouges… ok c'est nul comme blague :

- Ca vient de ton monde ? Me demanda-t-il en prenant mon PC, tiens mais c'est nous ça.

- Fait gaffe c'est fragile, oui c'est mon fond d'écran (au passage je revire au rouge cramoisi à sa remarque).

- Ca ne marche pas tes boutons, souffla Marco en appuyant sur mon clavier.

- Ca c'est normal, si tu veux bien me rendre mon PC.

Il me le rendit, tout le monde était là ou presque, j'ouvris Word, et j'écrivis rapidement une phrase, je les regardai en leur expliquant :

- Attends tu fais ça sans regarder tes boutons !

- Ca s'appelle des touches Ace ! A force d'écrire, j'écris vite et parfois je ne regarde pas mon ordinateur.

- Mais ça te sert à quoi ? Demanda Ace.

- Ecrire, créer des images graphiques comme mon fond d'écran, faire des recherches, d'ailleurs je me demande si je capte le net...

Je clique sur l'icône Internet et là... ça marche ! C'est trop génial, mais alors, je vais pouvoir communiquer avec ma famille via mail, si ça marche... mais j'ai bon espoir.

- Dis, tu peux remettre, en moins fort, ce qu'on a entendu ? Demanda Ace.

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Pour danser, c'te blague.

- Ace ! S'exclamèrent le reste des pirates.

Je fermai le clapet de mon ordinateur et le posai sur le bureau, Ace s'y jeta dessus, voulant la musique :

- Ca sert à rien Ace, il te faudrait mon mot de passe pour entrer et tu ne l'auras pas.

- Ouhhhhhhhh, firent certains hommes en pleine admiration par la technologie de pointe que j'avais là.

- Et ça, ça sert à quoi me demanda Curiel en s'amusant avec mon appareil photo.

- Mais arrêtez de toucher à tout ! Rends-moi ça c'est fragile et j'y tiens, c'est mon dernier cadeau d'anniversaire, je l'ai fêté y'a pas longtemps, je veux pas perdre le peu de chose qui me rattache à mon monde.

Le commandant me rendit mon appareil, je soupirai et leur fit une démonstration, je pris Curiel en photo, qui grimaça, il n'avait pas apprécié le flash.

Ensuite je lui montrai sa photo :

- Comme les avis de recherche ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Oui.

Je regardai les anciennes photos, j'étais étonnée de me voir en tant que personne réelle et non un personnage de manga.

- C'est qui là ? Demanda Thatch.

- C'est moi, dans le monde... d'où je viens c'est à ça que je ressemblais.

Je souriais pour immortaliser le moment où on m'avait débagué, oui je portais un appareil dentaire, un vrai calvaire... ça rime en plus...

Et donc je décochais le plus beaux de mes sourires, Thatch fixa ma photo, puis moi :

- Tu es magnifique sur cette image.

- Merci...

Après un long silence je décide qu'il serait temps que je les chasse j'ai encore mon bijou à finir, toutes mes perles sont en vrac sur le lit, pour l'instant personne n'y a fait gaffe, à cause de mon PC.

- Bon je suis désolée de vous chassez, mais je voudrais être seule.

Je pris Ace toujours accroché à mon PC et le poussa vers la porte :

- Ouste, m'exclamais-je, sinon je remets la musique à fond et une musique de merde, histoire de vous cassez les oreilles.

Tout le monde déserta les lieux, sauf Thatch, qui ferma la porte et s'approcha de moi, me capturant la taille pour une étreinte :

- Tu sais que tu es belle ?

Je rougis inévitablement à ses mots, j'ai pas l'habitude et puis il les a dit de façon sensuelle, que je peux pas ne pas rougir.

Il tient mon menton et m'embrasse, avant de se séparer de moi :

- Dis-moi c'est quoi tout ce bazar sur ton lit ?

- Heu... c'est mes perles... j'essaye de me confectionner un bijou avec pour motif la marque de Barbe Blanche, avouais-je de plus en plus bas.

Thatch s'écarta de moi et prit mon travail :

- C'est du beau travail je trouve...

- Merci je comptais après demander à Ace un service que seul lui peut me rendre à cause de son fruit du démon.

Je voyais la mine déçue de Thatch de ne pas pouvoir m'aider:

- Mais en attendant je vais continuer, j'ai pas tout à fait fini.

Thatch s'installa sur le lit et écarta les jambes, me faisant signe de la main de le rejoindre :

- Allez viens ici, ajouta t'il amusé.

Je fronçai les sourcils puis m'approchai, il me prit ma main et m'attira à lui, pour que je m'installe contre lui.

L'avoir dos à moi était étrange mais pas désagréable, je sentis sa tête se poser sur la mienne et ma taille être ceinturée par ses bras puissants :

- Tu peux continuer, je t'observe.

Je virai encore plus au rouge :

- Oui... mais tu me gênes...

- Je sais, mais c'est trop tentant, promis je te déconcentre pas.

Au bout de quelques instants de réflexion je décidai de le croire et j'entrepris de continuer mon travail.

Je pris un ruban en satin blanc, sur lequel j'accrochai au milieu la marque (celle de Ace).

Je pris ensuite, la 2ème marque (celle de Marco) et je la fis tenir en suspension, pour cela, de part et d'autre de la première marque, j'avais tissé je ne sais combien de fines perles de rocaille.

Au bout d'une certaine longueur je nouai le second motif, je pris bien soin de rentrer les fils et de faire plusieurs nœuds cachés dans les perles.

Mon travail était presque terminé, maintenant la touche finale c'était Ace et le charbon.

Je voulais qu'il le transforme en diamant, ça c'était dans ses cordes, j'en avais besoin de plusieurs, mais des supers petit, les sertis que j'avais étaient trop gros...

Pour le socle en métal sur lequel reposait les sertis ce n'était pas un problème, j'avais déjà ma petite idée sur comment faire pour ne pas en avoir besoin.

- Ton travail est magnifique.

- Merci, maintenant je vais avoir besoin de Ace... et de charbon.

- Du charbon ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Normalement si ça marche, j'aurais un joli produit fini.

- Tu veux rien me dire, comprit Thatch.

- Tu as tout compris.

Je me dégageai de ses bras à grand regret, mais je voulais terminer au plus vite mon travail.

- Promis je suis après toute à toi.

- Dis pas ça, je vais avoir des idées après, me dit-il malicieusement.

Je virai au rouge cramoisi et m'enfuis sous ses rires.

Je trouvai rapidement Ace, qui n'avait rien compris à mon idée, ni à mon histoire de charbon..., pourtant il m'accompagna jusqu'au sous-sol, trop curieux.

Aiguille en main je perçai un bloc de ma matière première noirâtre et la tendis à Ace :

- Ecoutes, concentres-toi et je voudrais que tu utilises tes pouvoirs dessus.

- Ca va juste cramer, se moqua Ace.

- Pas vraiment, s'te plait, fis-je avec des yeux de cocker.

Ace s'exécuta, pas très convaincu, puis il ouvrit sa main et fut choqué, je lui pris la pierre qui s'était formée, c'était génial car la fente que j'avais creusée était bien là.

- Mais comment est-ce que...

- Je t'explique, étant donné que là c'est pareil que dans mon monde. Là d'où je viens j'ai appris il y des années que le charbon et le diamant, c'était la même matière, seulement les molécules sont assemblées différemment.

Oups je parle charabia pour lui, je crois que le mot molécule n'est pas passé :

- Heu... oui c'est vrai tu viens pas de mon monde, je sens que je vais avoir du mal à t'expliquer. Bon bref ce qu'il faut retenir c'est que ça se transforme. Tu veux bien m'en referme mais des plus petits ?

Cette fois je pris des morceaux minuscules, j'avais constaté que le charbon perdait 4 fois son volume, donc ça allait, je lui fis faire fabriquer une petite vingtaine de diamants.

- Merci, m'exclamais-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

- Heu... de rien, fit Ace un peu gêné et perdu.

Je m'écartai de lui :

- Bon par contre ne va pas faire ça, je suis pas sûre que tout le monde apprécierait que le stock de charbon disparaisse, même si c'est pour des diamants.

- Dommage, marmonna Ace qui avait eu l'idée de recommencer en cachette.

- Promets-moi de ne pas le faire.

- Promis, grommela t'il.

- Si tu as quelque chose que tu aimerais décorer avec ceci, fis-je en désignant le premier diamant, tu me le dis, je te le donne.

Il regarda la pierre et sortit comme une furie :

- Irrécupérable ces pirates, bon j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut maintenant à moi de finir mon chef d'œuvre.

En étant occupée comme je l'étais, je n'avais pas pensé à ma famille et c'était donc une bonne chose, dans un premier temps il fallait que je m'occupe l'esprit.

Je pris donc le chemin inverse, pour retourner dans ma chambre, je croisai Ace qui avait laissé la porte de sa chambre grande ouverte, où des vêtements apprenaient à voler.

Je me demande si j'ai eu une bonne idée, à cause du rangement qu'il aura à faire après, je le préviens que je suis dans ma chambre, il me répond un Ok, puis je continue ma route.

Thatch est parti, dommage, bon ce n'est pas grave.

Dans un premier temps je vais dans la salle de bain, je prends soin de fermer le lavabo, car je vais devoir nettoyer mes pierres, donc faut pas qu'elles tombent aux oubliettes.

Au passage je lave mes mains qui ont un joli teint noirâtre, beurk.

Une fois les pierres lavées, je suis émerveillée par la blancheur et la brillance de mes gemmes, Ace a fait un bon boulot.

Je les sèche, puis les transporte avec précaution jusqu'à mon lit où attend mon collier.

Je prends du fil de nylon et un diamant, je le passe dans mon tissage pour faire un premier œil de la marque de Ace, puis le 2ème.

Ensuite je fais le sourire de la marque, le rendu est... sans nom j'adore, je rentre une dernière fois mes fils et les nouent.

C'est là que je remarque que j'ai fais plus de diamants que nécessaire, je regarde mon ruban de satin, autant les utiliser, alors je les brode sur mon bout de ruban.

Voila j'ai terminé mon travail que je range, j'ai le dos courbaturé à être restée penchée comme ça, quand je m'étire mon dos craque, j'en ai l'habitude.

Quelqu'un toque à ma porte :

- Entrez.

- J'ai trouvé où je veux le voir.

Il me montre un bracelet en cuir, il veut que je lui brode la pierre je crois...

- Tu peux me la mettre dessus ?

- Pas de soucis, avant on va laver la pierre.

Ace me la tendit, je retourne dans la salle de bain avec lui et je la nettoie, révélant sous ses yeux émerveillés une pierre à la pureté sans égale.

Je la sèche, il me suit en se dandinant, tout excité, me suppliant de faire vite, je ris devant son comportement enfantin.

Aussi je me presse, je prends son bracelet, une aiguille et du fils de nylon :

- Où tu veux que je te la mette ?

- Qu'importe je te laisse faire, mais fais vite, se trémoussa Ace.

- Mais tiens-toi tranquille enfin.

Il s'assit par terre me fixant dans mon travail, heureusement que j'ai mes pinces pour tirer l'aiguille, car le cuir est tellement épais que je dois l'utiliser à chaque passage.

Au bout de quelques minutes, interminables pour Ace, je lui tends son bracelet, qu'il s'empresse de mettre, avant de me soulever et de me serrer contre lui.

- Merci, merci, merci.

- Tu m'étouffes...

- Oups pardon, surtout que t'as des côtes cassées...

- Oui, c'est vrai, attends j'ai pas ressenti de douleur.

Je passe mes mains sur mes côtes, rien d'anormal, bizarre, soudain, mon PC recommence à faire de la musique.

Je me jette dessus, j'ouvre le clapet et voir apparaître sur l'écran noir :

_Tes blessures sont guéries depuis ton choix, mais les prochaines ne guériront qu'avec le temps._

_Valentin._

Une fois lu, j'entre mon mot de passe et baisse le son, Ace me saisit encore une fois pour poursuivre son précédent câlin comme j'ai plus de blessures.

- Tu serres trop fort.

- Désolé.

Il me fit son grand sourire enfantin et me repose enfin, il me fait un bisou sur la joue :

- Encore merci, tout le monde va en vouloir un, dit-il en regardant fièrement son bracelet.

- Oui bah, ne dit rien, j'ai pas spécialement envie de voir débarquer du monde et si tu veux être le seul à avoir ça autant te taire.

- T'as raison.

Il partit, je soufflai, amusée.

* * *

Désolé pour les OS, si je met plus de temps… pour ceux qui suivent.

Alors, alors, alors ? Qu'avez vous de beau à me dire ?


	16. Ma nouvelle vie commence !

Oo j'ai une bonne nouvelle internet MARCHE ! Comment ? Hé bien mon père a trouvé la panne TT la coupable : l'imprimante…. Bref pas envie de vous expliquez, juste ouf ça ne rame plus c'est le principal !

Moi : O_O 100ème review atteint YOUHOU !

Les lecteurs : OO c'est qui cette folle ?

Moi : TT m'insultez pas sinon pas de suite !

Les lecteurs : On disait juste c'est qui cette charmante demoiselle si heureuse. ^^''

Moi : ^°^ tient, tient, on change bien vite de comportement.

Les lecteurs : Mais non ^^''''''

Moi : Mouai c'est ça, je ne suis pas dupe, bon revenons à nos moutons, je suis au chapitre 36.

Les lecteurs : QUOI ! OO et toi t'as même pas publié le chapitre 16 ! On a 20 chapitres qui dorment au chaud et elle ne veut pas les poster la radine.

Moi : TT bon très bien si c'est comme ça je remballe le chapitre 16, méchants !

Les lecteurs : Nonnnnnnnn oh vénérable Hermione Jane Rogue !

Moi : Ca c'est mon pseudo merci de m'appeler Amandine.^^ Voui voui, votre auteuse ose se taper l'incruste dans sa propre fic. ^^

Les lecteurs : Oo. Et elle réussit le parie de ne pas se faire devenir Mary-Sue ! BON AMANDINE LA SUITE !

Moi/Amandine : ^^' dites-donc pas très patient…. Comme c'est mon jour de bonté je vous mets la suite, mais que parce que c'est mon jour de bonté.

Les lecteurs : Merci !

Lui font un gros câlin collectif, avant d'être repoussé par un Thatch pas du tout possessif :

Thatch : DEGAGEZ ! C'EST MA COMPAGNE.

Amandine : OO Tout doux mon chéri, tout va bien.

Thatch : Je sais ma belle dulcinée, mais je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi pose les yeux sur toi ! Vient m'embrassez là. 3 (ce 3 désigne les lèvres de Thatch)

Amandine avec une grosse goutte : Tu exagères de t'en prendre à mes fans, mais je veux bien t'embrasser.

Les lecteurs : TT ET LA SUITE ALORS !

Amandine : Rho ça vient ça vient.

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Ma nouvelle vie commence !**

Je sortis mon collier que j'avais rangé j'en étais fière, j'espère que ça plaira à Barbe Blanche, je le met dans une boite, c'est drôle mais, je veux lui faire la surprise...

Aussi une fois rangé dans son écrin, je sors et pars le chercher, il est tard et je pense que le dîner va bientôt être servi, j'espère le trouver avant.

Je presse le pas et j'arrive juste au moment où il sort de sa cabine :

- J'ai terminé pour la marque, bredouillais-je, est-ce que je peux... un instant...

Il rit de ma timidité, mais comprend que je voudrais le voir en privé, il ouvre la porte et me laisse passer, avant d'entrer à son tour.

Je tends mon écrin, j'angoisse un peu :

- Je sais ça sera peut-être pas très original, mais bon...

Il l'ouvre, j'ose lever mes yeux, je lis de la surprise et surtout un grand sourire :

- En effet pas très original, se moqua Barbe Blanche pour me faire comprendre que c'était original !

- Ca ira ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix minuscule.

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux, je crois que ça veut dire oui.

- Bien sur jeune fille ! Mets-le que je vois ce que ça donne.

C'est là que je me rendis compte que je l'avais même pas essayé, je repris ma boite et saisis les deux extrémités de mon ruban, je me bataillai avec mes cheveux longs pour pas qu'ils me gênent.

Je fit un nœud derrière ma nuque et voila j'avais un splendide collier, j'avais hâte de me voir avec.

- Considères-toi à partir de maintenant comme étant intégrée officiellement parmi nous.

J'étais super heureuse, ce n'était peut-être pas ma famille de chair et de sang, mais une famille quand même.

- Je ferais en sorte d'être une bonne sœur alors et une bonne fille aussi.

- Alors, autant annoncer dès maintenant à mes fils qu'ils ont une petite sœur.

- C'est le cas de le dire...

Il me regarda, un peu perplexe :

- Je suis la plus petite du bateau je crois, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Il me rendit mon sourire et approuva, nous sortons ensemble pour retrouver les autres, quand j'entrai comme d'habitude, il y avait un Ace qui mangeait tout ce qu'il y avait sous la main.

A croire qu'on ne le nourrissait pas pendant des jours...

Bon heureusement il y avait quand même ceux qui comme moi avait de bonnes manières à table, mais cela représentait réellement que... 10% pas plus (voir moins en fait) de l'équipage.

Dans ces 10%, l'Empereur (faut bien qui joue son rôle de père et montre l'exemple) tous les commandants, sauf Ace et d'autres personnages secondaires dont j'ignorais le nom et moi-même !

Quand je m'installai, à la table des commandants auprès de l'Empereur, je pus voir Thatch grommeler de ne pas être près de moi.

Je vis Barbe Blanche rester debout, là tout le monde se tut dans la seconde, je me retiens de rire quand Ace (qui était en face de moi) ne bougea plus, il avait les joues rondes et un énorme morceau de viande en partie en bouche et l'autre non :

- Mes fils, ce soir je tiens à vous annoncer qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui Amandine sera votre petite sœur.

Des « ouais » brisèrent le silence qu'avait imposé Barbe Blanche, moi je me trouvai en pleine contemplation pour ma cuillère, très jolie d'ailleurs...

Mais si c'est très intéressant d'étudier les cuillères ! Bon d'accord j'étais gênée comme tout, j'ai viré au rouge cramoisi.

Marco me donna une tape amicale dans le dos, du coin de l'œil je pouvais voir Thatch qui n'appréciait pas spécialement que quelqu'un d'autre me touche.

Ace avala sa nourriture et me félicita :

- Super, bienvenue une nouvelle fois parmi nous, chouette, j'ai une petite sœur !

- Tu as 20 ans Ace... détrompes-moi...

- Ouais...

- Bah alors je suis ta grande sœur, car moi j'ai 21 ans.

Tout le monde me fixa :

- Heu j'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? Fis-je en me pointant du doigt.

- Tu plaisantes, hurla Ace avec des dents de croco, c'est pas possible tu les fais pas, je t'aurais donné moins.

- Désolée petit frère.

Je le narguai gentiment, je pense qu'il rêvait de pouvoir m'appeler petite sœur, d'ailleurs ça me file le bourdon, moi qui chez moi étais l'aînée...

- Bah appelles-moi petite sœur si ça te chante, après tout, si on regarde la taille je suis de loin la dernière...

- Youpi ! J'ai ma petite sœur !

Je ris de bon cœur devant le changement état dépressif de Ace à état joie de vivre.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur.

Une fois le dîner terminé, je m'éclipsai dans ma chambre, je comptai les secondes et Thatch ne mit même pas 1 minute pour me rejoindre, il était si prévisible...

Il ferma la porte avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'embrasser :

- Tu sais que tu es mon frère, c'est de l'inceste.

- Tss, on est tes frères de cœur, c'est pas bien d'essayer de me taquiner, ricana Thatch.

Je lui fis une mine boudeuse qui disparut en même pas 5 secondes :

- Je préfère ton doux sourire, me susurra Thatch.

- Et moi je te préfère sans ton horrible coupe !

- Quoi ma coupe ? Mais elle fait partie de mon charme irrésistible, dit-il faussement outrée.

- Ou pas..., ajoutais-je innocemment. Tu sais dans mon monde beaucoup font de dessin et je dois dire que j'en ai pas mal de toi et je te préfère sans cette coupe.

Je me pinçai les lèvres à cet aveu, voudra-t-il voir les images que j'ai de lui, s'il savait, j'ai que des belles de lui, dont certaine où il est je l'avoue torse nu voir… plus.

- Et tu en as combien de moi ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil intéressé.

- Hum pleins.

- Montres-moi ça !

Il me reposa, je me dirigeai vers mon ordinateur, je tapai mon mot de passe avant d'ouvrir son dossier d'image, je lui en montrai une qui me faisais particulièrement craquer.

Je ne quittais pas des yeux mon écran, trop peureuse de savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

- Comme ça mes cheveux ?

J'hochais la tête, avant de me sentir soulever avec force, il m'embrassa, m'allongea et me chatouilla, je me débattis pour fuir les chatouilles.

- Ca sera mon tarif princesse.

- Non... arrête, arrête... répétais-je morte de rire.

C'était un grand gamin ! Il se stoppa, avant de ceinturer ma taille et de presser son torse contre mon dos :

- J'aimerais dormir avec toi.

Là je me raidis, dormir, mais dans le sens dormir-dormir, ou dormir dans le sens dormir-plaisir ? Ca rime, c'était recherché vous savez !

- Heu, c'est à dire ?

- Mais dormir.

- Ca je l'avais compris, mais je veux dire il n'y aura rien de plus ?

- Pas si tu le désires, ajouta t'il en me le chuchotant contre mon oreille.

Je frissonnai :

- Tu as la chair de poule, me susurra-t-il tout de suite après.

- Me parle pas si près de moi, quand je sentis un autre frisson me parcourir.

- Pas sûr, je dirais que tu aimes bien, ajouta-t-il en me parlant au creux de l'oreille.

Il n'avait pas tort, je frissonnai une 3ème fois, j'aimais, je m'écartai de lui doucement pour me retourner et lui faire face :

- D'accord pour qu'on dorme ensemble, mais uniquement pour dormir.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres.

- Bon...ben je vais me mettre en pyjama... dans la salle de bain, précisais-je.

Thatch me sourit devant ma maladresse et ma gêne qu'il devait trouver adorable.

Je fouillai dans mes affaires que je n'avais pas eu le temps de déballer, j'avais mes vêtements, mais pas tout.

Uniquement ceux que j'aimais, le hic c'est que pour dormir j'avais le choix entre ma nuisette en satin que je mettais jamais, je l'avais acheté en secret et j'osais pas la mettre et mon pyjama rouge en satin avec des motifs de rose.

Je vérifiai il n'y avait que ça, j'entendis Thatch bouger et se planter derrière moi, j'ai dû être trop longue :

- Un problème ?

- Non, non.

Je refermai rapidement le sac contenant mes pyjamas, il haussa un sourcil, il ne m'avait absolument pas cru.

Je pris le sac avec moi et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain, sous ses regards interrogateurs, je mis le pyjama rouge.

Il était composé d'un pantalon long et d'un haut avec de fines bretelles, je déglutis, j'allais me montrer ainsi...

Vous moquez pas c'est ma première histoire d'amour, c'est donc la première fois qu'un homme me voit ainsi...

Heu... rectification la 2ème fois, puisqu'il m'a vu avec mon pyjama horrible le jour de mon arrivée ! Bon au moins ça fait plus de mon âge.

Je vous dis pas comment je flippe à ouvrir la porte, c'est pourtant pas difficile, on tourne la clé, on tire la porte et on sort.

Et bien je peux vous dire que j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de mal.

J'ai mon cœur qui tambourine, je tourne la clé, j'ai la main sur la poignée, mais j'ose pas tirer...

Allez c'est pas la fin du monde...

Mais c'est la fin du monde !

J'ouvre la porte, mais rester cacher derrière elle, j'admire mon courage, vous savez.

J'entends Thatch arriver, il doit se poser des questions, je fais quoi, ah oui, je sais je ferme la porte, oui, oui c'était bien la peine de l'ouvrir.

Je ferme, trop tard, Thatch est déjà là, en train de me détailler :

- Je comprends mieux, me dit-il avec le sourire.

Il m'attire à lui et me soulève, mon visage et à la hauteur du sien :

- Tu es ravissante, ma petite rose, dit-il en faisant référence à mes motifs.

Il me porta jusqu'à mon lit et m'allongea, lui au-dessus de moi, il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres et se met sur le côté, il me prend par ma taille et nous sommes face à face.

Je dois être aussi rouge que mon pyjama...

- Je suis ton 1er ?

- Oui..., soufflais-je.

Il me sourit tendrement et passe une main sur ma joue pour la caresser du bout des doigts :

- Alors je rassure-toi je serais à ton écoute, n'hésite pas, d'accord ? J'aime te déstabiliser c'est vrai, mais pas pour ça, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je te suivrai à ton rythme, ma princesse.

J'hochais timidement la tête, je me détendis étant un peu plus rassurée, je me blottis contre lui et m'endormis très rapidement.

* * *

Voilaaaaaaaaaaaa, la suite dans quelques jours ^^

Une tite review ?


	17. Amour, désir, passion

Bonjour mes petits lecteurs adorés ^^….

J'ai toujours pas trouvé mon entreprise en alternance OUIN ! TT mais j'ai la hargne moi pas abandonner !

Sinon moi être triste car pas de review, ni de mise à jour sur les fics que je suis, snif… snif…. OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNN !

Alors moi poster suite pour avoir reviews ! Et puis de toute façon ^^ je poste tous le jours, les 3-4 jours sont écoulés, donc la suite, la voila.

Malgré le nom du chapitre, désolé pas de Lemon na, na, na bande de petit pervers, c'est pas maintenant qu'ils feront crac crac. Vous pouvez lire en toute sécurité.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Amour, désir, passion.**

Je me réveille au petit matin, avec un Thatch torse nu, j'aime les tablettes de chocolat dans tous les sens du terme.

Il me sourit en même temps qu'il joue avec une de mes mèches de cheveux :

- Bonjour princesse, bien dormi ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Très bien, me dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Il resserra son étreinte, je pouvais sentir son torse écraser le mien, je le regardai, j'avais chaud dans ses bras :

- On devrait peut-être se lever, proposais-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai faim, avouais-je d'une toute petite voix.

Pas très romantique, j'avoue, mais quoi j'ai vraiment faim ! Je préfère le dire plutôt qu'il entende mon ventre et puis vous ne moquez pas, qui le matin n'a pas faim ? Et toc….

Il libéra un de ses bras pour récupérer quelque chose derrière lui et le posa derrière moi :

- Je me suis dis qu'un petit déjeuner en amoureux, serait pas mal ou ça va trop vite ?

Il peut pas faire plus romantique, je crois que ma crise de l'autre fois a porté ses fruits ou pas...

J'étire mes lèvres, son idée m'enchante, il se redresse et me demande de m'asseoir entre ses jambes comme la veille, j'aime bien cette position.

Je fais les yeux ronds devant 1, 2, 3...6 paniers de nourriture :

- Mais t'as dévalisé les cuisines ou quoi ?

- Je suis très vorace, plaisanta-t-il.

Je gloussai à sa réponse, parce que je l'ai déjà vu manger, c'est pas le plus vorace, loin de là :

- Non je voulais que tu ais le choix, connaissant les autres...

- C'est pas gentil Thatch...

- Je sais mon amour, tiens manges-moi cette tartine amoureusement confiturée à la fraise.

Je gloussai à la formulation :

- Tu mets un point d'honneur à la couleur de mon pyjama.

- Certainement, s'amusa Thatch.

Je croquai dans sa tartine, délicieuse, il s'amusa à me donner la becquée, je trouvais ça amusant.

Puis on entendit un troupeau :

- T'en fais pas, c'est les goinfres qui se précipitent vers les cuisines, expliqua Thatch.

- C'est pas très discret.

- C'est vrai, allez manges-moi ça.

- Mais attends, riais-je la bouche à moitié pleine.

Il me tenait maintenant d'un bras j'étais allongée un peu comme un bébé, comme on le pose sur le bras, c'est à peu près la même chose, mon dos repose sur une des jambes de Thatch.

Il sort tout et n'importe quoi de son panier, des fois des tartines avec du chocolat dessus (dans le même style de que le Nutella mais 1.000 fois meilleur).

Evidemment il me met dans la bouche ses tartines, alors moi, je suis une vraie gamine, je mets mes doigts sur le chocolat présent sur la dite tartine et maquille Thatch.

Je suis morte de rire en même temps que j'essaye de mâcher pour avaler ce que Thatch me donne :

- Tu vas me le payer, me dit-il.

Je lui prends la tartine et la plaque sur son visage, là je me lève et m'enfuis vers la salle de bain pour fermer à clé, mais, il est le plus rapide.

Il se jette sur moi et s'assoit sur mes jambes, m'empêchant ainsi de me relever :

- Attends tu vas voir, me dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Il avait prit un panier et il en sort un pot de pâte à tartiner, il l'ouvre, le pose, s'occupe de me maintenir les bras d'une main :

- Maintenant vengeance ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il fit couler sur mes bras le pot qu'il avait ouvert, pendant que moi j'essaye de me libérer.

Ensuite il entreprend de lécher ce qu'il a étalé :

- C'est pas juste, libères-moi, suppliais-je en gloussant.

- La vie n'est pas juste, dit-il de façon dramatique avant de reprendre son activité qui est de me dévorer. Tu étais délicieuse, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

J'explose de rire, son visage est tacheté de chocolat ainsi que quelques uns de ses cheveux.

- Quoi ?

- T'es juste... magnifiquement chocolaté...

Il se redressa et se vit dans le miroir :

- Et alors ? Le chocolat est un excellent aphrodisiaque, dit-il avec un sourire au coin.

- Miam.

Je m'approchai de lui et me mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser :

- J'aime tes lèvres façon chocolat, mais je pense qu'il va falloir se débarbouiller Thatch, sinon on va être collant.

Je me retournai, je pris deux gants, j'en tendis un à mon homme, je m'occupai de mes bras et mes mains, pendant que je regardais Thatch se rincer le visage.

Je vous jure on est trop des gamins et des cochons en prime, on a même mit du chocolat par terre, va falloir que je lave ça.

Après on reprend notre petit déjeuner dans le calme sur le lit, mais par moment je ris toute seule en repensant à nos gamineries et Thatch sourit.

Une fois terminé je m'étire et me fait craquer le dos, Thatch me regarde bizarrement :

- Mais en fait t'es une biscotte !

J'éclatai de rire :

- Et fière de l'être.

- Fait gaffe de pas te faire bouffer par Ace.

- Promis.

Je me lève, il faut maintenant qu'on se sépare pour s'habiller, Thatch repart avec tous ses paniers et moi je commence un peu le nettoyage et le rangement.

Je choisis mes vêtements, comme il fait déjà chaud, je me prends du léger, ensuite direction la douche.

Je ressors, cheveux détrempés avec une odeur de mure, gel douche d'Yves Rocher reçu pour mes 20 ans, il sent trop bon ! Thatch va me dévorer toute crue c'est sur !

Au moins je ne sens plus le chocolat, d'ailleurs je pourrais plus jamais regarder du chocolat comme avant.

Je mets mon collier, flûte ! Mon haut c'est un décolleté et mon collier attire sur le dit décolleté...

Mais j'ai pas grand chose d'autre à me mettre, bon j'arrête mes jérémiades tant pis je reste comme ça.

Je mets mes bottines à talon noires et je me regarde, je suis vêtue d'un short vert pâle.

Pour le haut il est vert avec des motifs pré imprimés violets et verts, après la première moitié du haut n'est pas transparente, mais la seconde oui.

J'ai donc un joli voilage qui est fendu au milieu, j'ai des manches qui sont transparentes et très courtes reposant gracieusement sur mes épaules.

Pour le décolleté il est en V, c'est pour ça qu'il attire l'œil et mon collier ne va rien arranger, mais bon.

Je me coiffe, il fait tellement chaud, alors qu'on est que le matin, que mes cheveux sont déjà presque secs !

J'ai mes bouclettes que j'adore ! Thatch va craquer dès mon apparition, c'est sur.

Je sors de ma chambre, je trouve le bateau bien silencieux, j'entends des voix ça vient de l'extérieur :

- ... aussi je crois que...

Mais cette voix je la reconnais c'est celle de Shanks le Roux.

Il cesse de parler et me fixe, il se lève et est près de moi en un battement de cil et je ne sais pas comment il a fait :

- Jolie apparition, veux-tu m'épouser ? Me demanda Shanks.

- Qu... quoi ?

Thatch dégaina ses sabres et se jeta sur Shanks, sabre contre son dos :

- Pas touche, menaça Thatch.

Shanks étira un fin sourire :

- Pourquoi ? La demoiselle est déjà prise ?

- Parfaitement, alors dégages, répliqua sèchement Thatch en grognant.

- Et tu espères que je t'obéisse ?

Shanks se retourna son épée en main contrant Thatch :

- Rondo de rose, s'exclama Vista faisant diversion.

L'instant suivant, tous les épéistes entourèrent Shanks :

- Pas touche à notre petite sœur le rouquin, grognèrent-ils.

- Je vois, soupira Shanks amusé d'avoir énervé les hommes.

Thatch s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras en jetant un regard noir à l'Empereur qui rit.

- D'ailleurs, dis-moi petite tu ne serais pas l'épouse de Sengoku ? Questionna Shanks.

- JAMAIS ! M'exclamais-je, il m'a fait enlever, ce qu'a publié la presse était dans l'unique but que personne vienne me secourir ! Ce n'était que pur mensonge.

- Oh, mille excuses, t'es sûre que tu ne veux pas m'épouser ?

- Oui !

- Quand !

- Vous m'avez demandé si j'étais sûre alors je réponds oui, ne changez pas la question.

- Dégages le rouquin, rugit Thatch.

Il me serra contre lui d'un bras et de l'autre son sabre prêt à me défendre.

- Sinon Marco t'es sûr que tu veux pas me rejoindre ?

- NON ! Répliqua Marco énervé avec une veine qui tressautait.

- Le rouquin arrête ça de suite, menaça Barbe Blanche.

- Capitaine tu devrais arrêter, conseilla Ben Beckman en allumant une cigarette.

- Ca faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas autant amusé..., aller Ben on s'en va, à bientôt déesse.

Il me lança un clin d'œil, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Thatch au plus au point, qui resserra encore plus son étreinte sur moi, j'avais le souffle coupé.

- Thatch... arrêtes... tu me fais mal

Il me relâcha, je pus enfin respirer, il n'est absolument pas possessif...

- Désolé, je t'ai pas fait trop mal.

- Non ça va.

Un long silence s'en suivit, voila c'était officiel, tout le monde savait que Thatch et moi on était ensemble.

C'est là que je réalisai que je ne m'étais toujours pas expliquée avec Vista, je devais lui parler, tant que j'en avais le cran, je l'interpellai :

- Vista je peux te parler, s'il te plait ? Demandais-je du bout des lèvres.

Il regarda rapidement Thatch puis moi, il me fit signe de tête de le suivre, j'arrêtai d'un geste Thatch qui voulait venir.

Une fois isolés, j'appréhendais un peu :

- Hé bien voila... c'est à propos de ce...

- Je ne t'en veux pas, me coupa Vista, tu es quelqu'un de sérieux, tu ne t'engagerais pas comme ça, si tu n'étais pas sûre de toi.

- C'est vrai, mais... on a faillit s'embrasser, je rougis au dernier mot, et tu... espérais je pense à juste titre que ça aille plus loin. Je n'ai pas voulu te faire de mal, aussi je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé.

- Ca a faillit certes, mais... il ne s'est rien passé, c'était dans le feu de l'action, tu étais vulnérable et fragilisée par le fait que tu venais d'un autre monde, tu étais perdue... D'une certaine façon j'ai un peu profité de la situation, pas volontairement toutefois, mais je l'ai quand même fait.

- Arrêtes de me trouver des excuses...

- Pourtant ce n'est que la vérité, je ne te souhaite qu'une chose, sois heureuse.

- D'accord, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner ?

- Je crois t'avoir dis que je ne t'en voulais pas, répéta Vista avec un sourire, mais si tu insistes alors oui, tu peux m'offrir une chose.

Je le vis me tirer à lui et m'embrasser, je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, il effleura mon visage durant l'échange et se retira.

Je le regardai et j'eus un micro sourire, au moins je n'avais rien ressentit, pas cette passion, ce feu comme quand j'embrassais Thatch.

Etrangement ce baiser m'avait apaisée, il m'avait permit de me rendre bien compte que j'en aimais qu'un, Thatch.

Et que je me serais séparée de Vista si on s'était mis ensemble, car je n'aurais pas ressentit comme lui cette passion qui anime un cœur amoureux lorsqu'on embrasse l'être cher.

- Je pense que tu as compris, murmura Vista, tu as fait le bon choix. Une dernière chose, si un jour Thatch te fais du mal ou que tu en as assez de lui, n'hésites pas, je serais là pour t'épauler.

- Merci.

- De rien, princesse.

Il me prit la main pour un baisemain, puis il recula avant de partir.

J'étais déjà mieux, faire du mal involontaire à quelqu'un m'insupportait, le fait qu'il ne m'en veuille pas me libéra d'un poids.

Je partis donc à mon tour, le cœur léger.

* * *

Voilou ! J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre ^^ Surtout avec Thatch Vs Shanks…. Et aussi avec Vista pour le côté psychologique.

TT le prochain sera un peu plus sombre, mais j'en dis pas plus.^^

Reviews, reviews, allez quoi l'objectif atteindre les 120 reviews (même vous les anonymes vous pouvez écrire) moi me délecter de vos messages.

N'hésitez jamais à beaucoup écrire, moi j'aime lire et ça ne me dérange pas ! (de temps en temps je relis même toutes vos reviews tellement elles m'ont fait et me font plaisir ^^).

Mes lecteurs je vous aime ! Vous savez à la base cette fic était juste un petit délire et ne devait pas durer, à peine une dizaine de chapitres, en fait j'aurai pu m'arrêter au chapitre 14 et faire une rapide fin et basta…. Mais vue le succès et par vos encouragements dès le départ…. J'ai finalement changé d'avis et donc j'écris beaucoup !

J'ai actuellement 260 pages d'écrites pour cette fic et nous ne sommes qu'à la page 85, je sais plus trop quand, les chapitres commencent à devenir plus longs (10 pages word voir plus).


	18. Jalousie

_**NOTE AUX LECTEURS A LIRE SINON PAS DE SUITE !**_

* * *

**TT C'est dans votre intérêt de lire, je ne me répéterais pas.**

* * *

Bon jamais 2 sans 3, voila qu'une 3ème personne me dit que je suis longue à poster TT vous allez finir par me fâcher.

Là je le prends encore bien, mais va bientôt falloir cesser de me le dire, voici une mise en scène où je me défendrais et dirais pourquoi je mets un petit peu de temps.

Sinon Lilo65 je ne suis pas plus longue qu'avant j'ai toujours posté dans un délai de Trois à quatre jours sauf à cause des problèmes techniques ou des vacances.

**Lecteurs :** Amandine t'es longue à poster ! Sans compter que t'as dit que t'as 20 chapitres d'avances.

**Amandine :** C'est vrai, TT bande d'ingrat je ne suis pas longue ! J'attends juste TROIS à QUATRE jours avant de poster la suite. Trouvez-vous sincèrement que c'est excessivement long ? Moi pas, vous avez de la chance comparait à d'autres auteurs qui mettent parfois des mois avant de mettre une suite, ça c'est long ! Parce ma stratégie est la suivante, en vous faisant attendre comme j'ai 20 chapitre j'ai entre 60 à 80 jours pour pouvoir écrire le reste, si je poste tous les jours que 20 jours…. Et il y a des moments où je vais moins écrire, car il parait que votre auteuse à aussi une vie privée, qu'elle recherche son entreprise en alternance, qu'elle à ses cours. Notez ceci dans un coin de votre tête, si je poste tous les jours et que j'ai plus de chapitre en réserve, vous allez après vous plaindre parce que…. J'aurais pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite. Moi j'ai horreur d'écrire dans l'urgence, alors vous risquez d'attendre des semaines car j'aurais perdu le goût d'écrire, vous pourrez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même, j'ai déjà expérimenté et je peux vous dire qu'il vaut mieux attendre jours que des semaines. Là j'explique calmement, car pour l'instant voila j'en suis pas au stade « Ca me gonfle ». Bon mais à la prochaine remarque je peux péter un câble et vous envoyez bouler, car je trouverai alors cette remarque égoïste du fait que vous ne tiendrez même pas compte de ma vie à côté. Vous croyez que j'ai quoi ? Sans compter que bon sang je vous produis un travail de qualité, puisque je relis, j'ajoute des phrases, peaufine avant de poster ! Et je ne poste pas des petits chapitre ça peut aller parfois jusqu'à 14 pages WORD, il faut les écrire, les corriger, affiner. Donc si vous n'êtes pas content navré, mais je n'irais pas plus vite. Soyez content, je suis, je pense, sans vouloir me venter, être une des personnes qui publie le plus rapidement et régulièrement en plus. Certes j'ai eu début septembre des problèmes internet, mais j'ai toujours fait en sorte de publier la suite, attendant 3 plombs pour vous poster un chapitre TT là je peux râler, j'attends pour vous qu'internet coopère et j'ai la remarque que je suis longue…. Car bon c'est pas drôle de lire qu'en gros je suis longue alors que je fais d'immense effort pour ne pas l'être…. Bien que ce n'était pas de ma faute, mais d'internet, je me suis excusée pour l'attente. Donc soyez plus clément comme je le suis actuellement. Désolée de paraître agressive, mais il faut aussi me comprendre. Merci d'avoir lu ce post, si vous patientez 1 mois c'est qu'un imbécile aura jugé bon d'aller m'énerver. Je vous déconseille, car je peux être particulièrement sadique.

**Lecteurs :** ^^' Mais elle est trop bien ton histoire on a du mal à attendre, on est désolé, ce que tu dis est vrai. Nous déteste pas. On implore ton pardon.

**Amandine :** Heu Oo implorer c'est peut-être un peu excessif, par contre je veux bien du pardon. Si tout le monde à compris je continuerais à poster normalement tous le jours ^^ faut juste pas oublier que je suis une personne avant d'être auteuse.

* * *

OO une Amandine ! Parmi mes lecteurs ! Oo Bienvenue ^^ copine *câlin de l'amitié* XD MDR c'est un prénom courant, fallait bien qu'un jour il y ait une Amandine qui lit ma fic, c'est la probabilité qui veut ça.

Je suis ravie que vous aimiez toujours autant.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Jalousie...**

- Ca m'énerve y'en a que pour elle, s'énerva une infirmière en boudant.

- Calmes-toi Marie, soupira Anna.

- Non ! En plus elle a Thatch, c'est à peine s'il m'a un jour regardé ! Non et puis franchement qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus la naine ?!

- Tu sais Anna, c'est à peine si avant les hommes nous voyaient, depuis son arrivée, ils ont les yeux rivés sur elle.

- Tachi, souffla Anna, n'en rajoute pas.

- Quoi ça ne te fait pas chier ? T'es bien la seule à la défendre.

- Si, tempéra Anna, mais je ne crois pas que la pauvre l'ai voulu, au contraire, souvenez-vous l'autre jour, elle ne voulait pas de décolleté, elle a même demandé à ce qu'on lui prête une broche... Elle ne cherche pas à séduire, du moins pas volontairement.

- Oui bah, elle m'énerve quand même, s'exclama Marie.

- Bonne nuit alors, ça me gave.

Anna soupira et partit se coucher, laissant ses collègues s'énerver toutes seules :

- Moi je vous propose quelque chose, fit Marie tout bas quand Anna n'était plus là, c'est de lui faire payer à cette petite sotte d'être venue ici.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Fit Tachi excitée.

- Rendons-la plus laide, continua Marie.

- C'est pas très gentil, tout de même...

- Magali ! Tu veux qu'on nous regarde oui ou non ? Demanda Marie agacée.

- Humm t'a raison.

Elles se levèrent toute en même temps, Marie prit différents produits, avant de se diriger vers la chambre d'Amandine, elles écoutèrent, pas de bruit.

Marie ouvrit doucement la porte, Amandine dormait paisiblement et Thatch n'était pas avec elle, ce qui allait rendre la tâche encore plus facile :

- Allons-y.

Pour plus de sécurité elles firent une anesthésie générale à la jeune femme pour ne pas qu'elle s'éveille...

Au petit matin :

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhh !

Les infirmières à l'exception d'Anna sourirent en entendant ce cri.

Amandine qui s'était levée avait eut une bien horrible surprise, son PC se mit à faire de la musique après son cri, en entendant qu'on accourait, elle le prit et s'enferma dans la salle d'eau :

- Amandine ! S'exclama Thatch, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Un malaise ? Je t'en prie, réponds.

- Non... c'est trop horrible, laisses-moi.

Je pleurais on m'avait...coupé mes cheveux et les quelques mèche qui me restait avait viré au orange, ils sentaient l'eau oxygénée.

Ma prof de physique en seconde nous avait parlé de ça.

J'ouvris en larmes mon PC :

_Ce sont les infirmières de bord, sauf celle qui s'appelle Anna, qui t'ont fait ça ! Pour tes cheveux penses juste très fort que tu veux qu'ils repoussent. _

_Tu as un don dans One Piece qui te permet d'avoir ce que tu veux, dans une certaine limite, évidemment._

_Courage_

_Valentin._

Je respirai un bon coup et me regardai dans le miroir, avant de fermer les yeux, puis je me concentrai, quand j'ouvris mes yeux mes cheveux étaient là, l'horrible teinte orange avait disparu.

Mes cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs et beaux, je les caressai, c'était les cheveux de ma mère, c'était une fierté pour moi et je les avais toujours voulus longs.

Ca avait été pour moi un drame lorsqu'en décembre dernier j'avais demandé à ma cousine de me les couper maximum aux épaules à cause de leur état.

J'y tiens à mes cheveux, couper plus que les pointes me fait mal au cœur, me raser... je vais les tuer !

Je peux paraître superficielle sur ce coup là, alors que je suis loin de l'être, mais pas touche à mes cheveux ! Merde ! C'est une des rares choses que j'aime chez mon corps ! Car oui j'ose complexer.

Je fermai mon ordinateur ouvrit la porte et sortit, je poussai Thatch, posai mon PC et sortit de ma chambre !

Thatch me poursuivit :

- Non tu restes dans ma chambre, tu surveilles mes affaires, j'ai aucune envie que les infirmières viennent de nouveau ! Elles m'ont fait une mauvaise blague, fais ce que je te dis.

Il ne discuta pas longtemps, tout le bateau avait été réveillé par mon cri, pour ceux avec le sommeil plus lourd par le PC et pour les gros dormeurs par mon ordre que j'avais hurlé !

J'étais vêtue de mon pyjama rouge, s'il y eut des sifflements je n'ai rien entendu, j'avais les yeux rivés sur un objectif, les infirmières.

Je défonçai la porte de leur refuge :

- Où sont mes cheveux ? Demandais-je.

- C'est impossible on te les a coupé...

Je me jetai sur celle qui s'était trahie, évidemment je ne faisais pas le poids contre elles, qui étaient plus nombreuses et moi seule.

On se tira les cheveux, on se griffa de partout, un combat de femme en somme :

- Rondo des Rose, tonna Vista.

Un vent se libéra me séparant des infirmières à peine quelques secondes après le début de la bagarre :

- Lâchez-moi, hurlais-je.

Ace et Marco me maintenaient comme ils le pouvaient, je gigotais tellement qu'il fallut que Joz s'y mette pour m'immobiliser.

Les infirmières, elles, étaient tenues par des hommes de l'équipage, nous empêchant un combat à mort :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda la voix grave de Barbe Blanche.

- C'est elle/elles, firent les femmes et moi-même en même temps.

- Amandine une explication, répliqua Barbe Blanche.

- Je vous ai parlé de Valentin, il peut communiquer avec moi, en me levant je...

Allez avouer ça, qu'on vous avez coupés les cheveux, c'était humiliant, le dire encore plus, mais je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire, alors je parle :

- Elles m'avaient coupé mes cheveux et complètement, c'est Valentin qui m'a dit comment faire, pour qu'ils soient de nouveau là. Quand je suis venue elles se sont trahies ! Cherchez si ça vous chante, je suis sûre qu'il y aura des mèches m'appartenant ici, car j'en ai trouvé presque aucune dans ma chambre.

- Sale petite...

- Tais-toi, ordonna l'Empereur à Marie, fouillez-moi ça.

- Quoi ! Vous croyez cette pimbêche, s'exclama Magali.

- La ferme, tonna Barbe Blanche.

Je me retiens sous l'insulte, mais on m'entendit grogner, les commandants qui ne me maintenaient pas cherchèrent, Vista trouva rapidement une de mes mèches et pas une petite :

- J'ai trouvé ceci, et ça ressemble beaucoup à ceux d'Amandine.

- Et moi voila ce que j'ai, s'exclama Curiel.

- C'est pas possible moi aussi, fit Rakuyu.

- Non sérieux les filles, s'exclama Izou qui était le 4ème à retrouver mes cheveux.

- Je veux une explication, maintenant, claqua Barbe Blanche en direction des infirmières.

- Je tiens à préciser qu'Anna doit être mise hors de cause, Valentin me l'a précisé.

L'Empereur me regarda un instant avant de regarder les fautives :

- Alors ?

- Elles sont jalouses d'Amandine, expliqua Anna qui s'était écartée de ses collègues, j'ignorais qu'elles lui feraient du mal, sinon j'aurais réagis...

- Traîtresse, persifla Marie.

Elle reçut une claque de Thatch, qui avait dû sortir en entendant la bagarre :

- Au moins elle n'est pas pourrie gâtée comme toi, répliqua durement Thatch.

Marie pleura :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus ? Hurla-t-elle.

- Amandine est vraie ! Fut la seule réponse de Thatch.

- Elle n'a toujours pas accepté, marmonna Marco à mes côtés.

Je le regardai voulant une explication :

- Thatch et Marie sont sortit une fois ensemble, mais ça a très mal fini, ce n'était pas la faute de Thatch, c'était plutôt elle. Il en avait assez de son comportement superficiel, elle draguait tout le monde sous son nez... je t'en dis pas plus, j'entre dans la vie privée de Thatch, mais bref, elle n'a jamais accepté la séparation. Pour elle Thatch lui appartient... Mais je n'expliquai pas trop le comportement des autres, autant Marie je le comprends autant les autres...

- Tu sais très bien que Marie manipule bien les gens quand elle en a besoin, rappela Joz qui semblait savoir de quoi il en retournait.

- Mouais..., répliqua Marco.

- Excusez-vous, ordonna Barbe Blanche.

- Jamais, répliquèrent les infirmières.

S'en était trop, j'essayais de m'élancer, les 3 premiers commandants resserrèrent leurs emprises sur moi pour ne pas que je tente de commettre un meurtre :

- Lâchez-moi, je veux juste leur parler !

- Non tu n'es pas calme, tu es énervée, coupa Marco.

- Je ne m'énerve pas, je m'explique, criais-je.

On me fit sortir de la pièce sous mes protestations, je me débattis :

- Lâchez-moi !

Thatch apparut devant moi et ferma la porte, il vient dans ma direction :

- Calme-toi, pria-t-il avec douceur.

- Je ne vais pas me laisser insulter par des gamines comme elles ! Elles sont peut-être mes aînées, mais ça se voit qu'elles n'ont pas vécu le quart du tiers de la moitié de ma vie !

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, Thatch fut surpris par mes propos, peut-être parce que j'étais sincère et réaliste :

- Lâchez-là, ordonna-t-il.

On me libéra, Thatch me prit dans ses bras :

- C'est fini, murmura-t-il.

Je me laissais faire, mais je rageais au fond de moi :

- Tu as beaucoup souffert.

Oui, plus que tu ne le crois, pas des viols, pas la guerre, mais suffisamment de souffrances pour me forger, savoir me défendre et être forte.

Je pleurai silencieusement, essayant de me calmer :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur faire ?

- Ca va dépendre de père, répondit Marco, vu comment elles ont réagit ça m'étonnerais que père soit clément, elles t'ont insultés à plusieurs reprises devant lui, en plus de ce qu'elles t'ont fait... Il y a toutes les chances qu'il les vire.

- Bon on va arrêter de parler de ça, coupa Thatch, on va déjà déjeuner ensuite on avisera.

Ace décampa en vitesse vers les cuisines, je vis Thatch rouler des yeux, je lui lançai un demi-sourire, mais triste, puis il me souleva :

- Mais...

- Pas de mais, princesse...

- Thatch je peux encore marcher, repose-moi.

- Non.

Il commença à courir pour rattraper Ace, je m'agrippai fermement à lui, je ne tenais pas à dire bonjour au parquet.

On arriva à dépasser Ace, mais on fut dépassé par Marco qui s'était transformé en phœnix :

- Tu triches Marco ! S'exclama Thatch.

Marco ria doucement, Thatch me posa sur une chaise une fois arrivée, avant de s'installer en face de moi :

- Pourquoi cet empressement ? Moi je voulais savoir ce qu'on allait leur faire !

- Parce que...

Je le regardai l'air de dire « mais encore », je soupirai, moi j'avais pas faim, pas après ce qu'elles m'avaient fait.

Si j'avais pas eu un message de Valentin, jamais je n'aurais su que je pouvais demander à mes cheveux de repousser.

Je fixais la sortie, je vous jure j'avais qu'une envie les étriper ces... Y'a même pas de terme pour les définir !

Puis j'entendis un grand PLOUF, je regardai Thatch, ils ne les avaient pas jetées par dessus bord !

- Ca devrait leur rafraîchir les idées, ajouta Thatch en croquant dans une tartine de pain.

Je le regardai de biais, si, ils ont osés !

- T'en fais pas, elles ont juste 10 kilomètres de nage pour atteindre l'île qu'on a quitté, renchérit Marco comme si c'était un sujet banal.

- Je vous avais mal jugé dans mon monde, en fait vous êtes horribles !

- Ché oun cohmpluiment ? Demanda Ace.

- ACE ! Fit-on à l'unisson.

Ace avala sa nourriture et reformula sa question :

- C'est un compliment ? Répéta Ace.

- Dans ce cas là, oui.

Bien fait pour elles... mince comment est-ce Barbe Blanche allait être soigné ?

- Mais j'y pense comment heu... père, fis-je mal à l'aise de l'appeler ainsi, va faire sans les aides soignantes ?

- Il en engagera de nouvelles, répliqua Marco comme si c'était évident.

- Et s'il y a un problème entre temps ?

- T'en fais pas, on a pleins de médecin, rassura Marco, te sens pas fautive, ok.

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger, continua Thatch en me tendant une tartine.

Je gloussai toute seule aux souvenirs d'avoir barbouillé de chocolat mon amant, vu son sourire au coin il devait comprendre ce à quoi je pensais :

- Qu'est-ce qui a de drôle ? Demanda Marco curieux.

- Rien.

Je mangeai vite fait tout en rigolant à la pensée d'un Thatch chocolaté :

- Thatch qu'est-ce qu'elle a rire comme ça ? Demanda Ace.

- Vaut mieux pas que vous sachiez, répliqua Thatch énigmatique.

Marco haussa un sourcil :

- Quoi vous avez fait un truc pas très catholique ?

- Non, on s'est juste comportés comme des gamins, hier, expliquais-je.

- Du genre ?

- Hé bien…, commençais-je.

Thatch m'empêcha de parler et avait un grand sourire au visage en guise de réponse pour Marco, Thatch me prit dans ses bras et me fis sortir.

Il n'avait aucune envie que je dise ce que j'avais osé lui faire, dommage…. Car c'était excellent, surtout le chocolat...

* * *

Review ?

TT Attention je le rappel celui qui osera me dire que je suis encore longue, plaisanterie ou pas je sanctionnerais tout le monde en ne mettant plus la suite, pour une durée indéterminé et là… vous comprendrez ce que veux dire le mot long.

Alors ? Qui est assez fou pour tenter l'expérience ? Car oui je tiendrais parole quand je dis plus de suite, c'est plus de suite.

Désolé du rappel, mais je ne tiens pas spécialement à faire ce coup bas, mais bon la remarque me tombe une 3ème fois dans la tronche, ça commence à bien faire, surtout qu'elle est injustifiée.

Les personnes en face se sont excusées, se rendant compte effectivement que voila leur commentaire était un peu trop… exagéré quoi. Dites-moi plutôt « JE VEUX LA SUITE ! » que : « T'ES LONGUE TT » Ca me faire grincer yeux et oreille de moi

Donc la suite à dans 3 ou 4 jours….. OO sauf si… ne parlons pas malheur !


	19. Conseils de séduction

**^^ Bon la leçon a été retenue, merci Lilo65 d'avoir compris et de t'être excusée.**

**Certains d'entre vous on réussit à me gratter quelques infos… alors autant vous les faires partager****.**

* * *

**Voici les questions que j'ai eu parmi vous mes chers lecteurs que ce soit via message privé ou dans vos reviews uniquement du chapitre 18, les autres questions j'ai répondu :**

* * *

C'est ta fic ?

_(Répond avec un fou rire) Oui, absolument et je suis fière d'en être l'auteuse._

Est-ce qu'il y aura un peu d'action au prochain chapitre ?

_Il y aura de l'action réellement dans le chapitre 27 et les suivants... Ca va se corsé pour certains personnages, mais oui il y aura une phase aventure si telle est la question._

_Mais entre ce chapitre et le 26, je pense que vous allez aimer, car les chapitres à venir sont particulièrement drôles, surtout à partir du chapitre 21 ;) donc prochainement. Remarquez dans ces chapitres là certains sont limites. Mais si on entend par le mot action, aventure, alors chapitre 27._

Thatch et Amandine vont-ils faire l'amour ? Beaucoup je pense n'ose pas poser cette question comme ton personnage Amandine n'est autre que toi dans la réalité….

_Je vois qu'on y va pas par 4 chemins (Répond avec un fou rire), je ne suis pas mécontente qu'on m'est posé cette question. Pourquoi ? Parce que le sexe fait partie de la vie et que pour moi ce n'est pas tabou, donc vous pouvez me posez des questions sans crainte. Je vais vous avouer quelques chose j'aime particulièrement écrire les lemons. _

_Pour en revenir à la question, c'est vrai que moi et mon personnage on ne fait qu'un et c'est vrai que je pourrais être gênée, mais…, oui car il y a un mais, je suis derrière mon petit écran, personne ne me voit, ne connaît mon nom, donc ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un de proche lisait ça._

_De plus, même si c'était le cas bha il y aurait le bénéfice du doute, car il parait que je ne suis pas la seule Amandine._

_Thatch et Amandine feront-il l'amour ? Oui ! Le chapitre est écrit et terminé._

_J'admets aussi m'être régalée en l'écrivant._

Est-ce qu'on peut savoir dans quel chapitre ? Pour pouvoir se faire une idée dans combien de temps il sera publié.

_Alors le lemon n'est pas avant le chapitre 35, je parle de quand ils feront l'amour évidemment. Donc vous allez devoir attendre un moment._

_Toutefois leur relation va évoluer entre ce chapitre et le 35, Amandine va découvrir progressivement les caresses et tout le reste, Thatch va la guider._

* * *

_**Question que vous pourriez vous posez.**_

* * *

As-tu fini ton histoire ? Ou sais-tu comment tu veux la terminer ?

_A l'heure actuelle, pour les 2 questions, c'est non, je n'ai pas encore terminé et j'ignore comment je veux la terminer._

Actuellement tu en es au chapitre combien ? 

_Actuellement je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 37, qui est particulièrement difficile._

Pourquoi ?

_Ca c'est secret._

Sadique XD !

_On me le dis souvent ^^_

On peut constater que dans « Entre deux mondes » et « Un jour, une vie, une histoire », l'OC porte toutes les deux le prénom d'Amandine et qu'elles ont le même physique…. Pourquoi ne pas avoir donné des noms et un physique différents ? 

_Question difficile._

_Déjà pour Entre deux mondes, le résumé indique qu'une fan française se retrouve propulsé dans le monde de One Piece, donc je ne me suis pas posé la question j'ai donné mon prénom…. Même raison pour l'autre fic ^^''._

_En fait si vous voulez j'arrive bien à me mettre dans leur peau de cette façon, c'est pas pour frimer, c'est juste que pour écrire c'est plus facile, je trouve._

N'avez-vous pas peur que ce soit mal vue ?

_Non, pour la raison suivante, faut juste je pense, ne pas tomber dans le piège du Mary-Sue._

_Amandine dans Entre deux mondes, est tout le contraire. C'est un personnage avec un physique banal, elle n'a pas de force, ni compétences au combat._

_Le seul atout qu'elle avait c'était de connaître les événements futurs et de faire en sorte qu'ils ne se produisent pas._

_Après le fait qu'elle peut demander des souhaits, vous verrez que par moment elle ne peut pas toujours tout avoir et qu'elle ne l'utilisera pas tout le temps non plus._

_Pour Amandine dans Un jour, une vie, une histoire, il faut faire très attention, elle porte le même prénom, toutefois, ce n'est plus le même personnage, ce n'est pas moi._

_Je m'explique, dans cette fic, elle a été détruite, et fait en sorte de se reconstruire, je vous rassure je n'ai pas vécu ce qu'elle a vécu. La difficulté est tout autre, il faut penser comme une victime jusqu'au plus petit détail, c'est aussi pour cela que je relis plusieurs fois mes chapitres de toutes mes fics pour bien tout ajuster._

_Dans cette fic c'est vrai qu'elle est « belle », mais elle se déteste, elle voudrait au contraire être laide, elle ne s'aime pas à cause de ce qu'on lui a fait._

Désolé, de vous interrompre, mais dans cette fic là, votre personnage n'est pas loin du Mary-Sue, non ?

_Non, elle ne l'est pas. Elle est belle, mais elle ne joue pas de sa beauté, du moins pas volontairement, pareil pour Amandine dans Entre 2 mondes (je vous renvois au chapitre précédent). Elle a beaucoup d'atout, elle sait faire pas mal de chose, mais il faut aussi savoir je pense compenser, il fallait qu'elle sache encore dessiner pour avoir quelque chose qui lui permette d'échapper par moment aux horreurs qu'elle a enduré._

_Après c'est vrai qu'elle retrouve ses capacités d'épéistes, mais cela sera expliqué pourquoi, car même elle l'ignore, cela fait partie de l'intrigue._

_Peut-être que mon personnage peut être à la limite du Mary-Sue, mais personnellement elle ne l'ai pas, elle n'a pas les gros critères qui font que s'en est une._

Oui, mais alors pourquoi, pas mal d'hommes leur tournent autour sur le Moby Dick, pour les deux personnages ?

_Pour la fic Entre 2 mondes, je vous renvois au chapitre précédent. Thatch l'a dit tout seul : "Elle est vraie"._

_Pour l'autre, réponse purement scientifique, quand on fait l'amour on libère une grande quantité de phéromones. C'est une hormone qui attire le sexe opposé. Donc même si une personne n'est pas un canon de beauté, il suffit qu'elle en produise beaucoup pour être irrésistible. La pauvre malheureuse a été violé et en subit les frais._

Vous plaisantez !

_Absolument pas ^^ vérifiez._

On peut lire la suite ? 

_Oui, évidemment d'ailleurs, voici le nouveau chapitre._

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Conseils de séduction.**

Dans la journée, Anna vint me voir j'étais surprise de sa visite :

- Salut, je tenais à m'excuser pour ce qu'elles t'ont fait, ce n'était pas sympa...

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses, tu n'y es pour rien quand même !

- Je me sens un peu responsable, si j'étais restée avec elles hier soir j'aurais pu éviter ça.

- Elles l'auraient fait à un moment ou un autre tu sais, ne t'en fais pas je t'en veux pas.

- Tu pourrais, parce que je te l'avoue je suis un peu jalouse de toi, mais pas au même niveau qu'elles, m'avoua-t-elle timidement. Non laisses-moi finir, tu sembles comment dire... si bien les connaître que je t'envie de savoir des choses sur eux.

Ses propos me troublèrent, pourquoi elle m'enviait ? Eux ? C'était qui ? Les hommes de l'équipage ? Elle rougit... oh, oh est-ce que je me fais des idées ou bien :

- Tu es amoureuse ? Demandais-je d'un coup.

- Mais non... je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je vais y aller.

Je la retiens, réaction typique de fuite !

- De qui ?

Pas de réponse, pourtant je peux voir sa détresse :

- Si tu es venue me voir c'est que tu espères que je puisse t'aider, dis-moi tout.

- Tu vas te moquer de moi, me répliqua t'elle.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu sais je suis quelqu'un de très ouverte, dans mon monde il y a des couples homosexuels, deux personnes du même sexe qui s'aiment, ajoutais-je en voyant le visage d'Anna un peu perdue. Des fois il y a des couples à 3, des fois il y a des personnes qui s'aiment avec un écart d'âge important, après tu as des couples normaux entre guillemet. Donc tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu sais... de qui ? Tu veux que j'essaye de deviner ?

Elle hocha la tête timidement et s'assit près de moi :

- C'est un homme ou une femme ?

- Un homme.

- Sur le Moby Dick ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Ici.

- Plus jeune ou plus vieux que toi ?

- Plus vieux...

- Blond, brun, roux, châtain ?

Elle ne me répondit pas, pas étonnant les premières questions ça allait, mais je m'attendais à de la résistance, sur des questions où le profil allait se préciser.

Bon voyons voir, si elle me dit que je vais me moquer d'elle, c'est donc une personne à qui je ne penserais pas forcément immédiatement.

Je lui chuchotai un nom à l'oreille, elle vira au rouge :

- Comment est-ce que tu...

- Instinct féminin je pense, depuis quand ?

- Depuis 15 ans, depuis que je suis ici en fait, mais je l'aimais avant déjà, à cause de ça, c'est idiot de tomber amoureuse d'une photo...

Elle me montra un avis de recherche qui datait de plusieurs années :

- Je n'ai aucune chance de toute façon, soupira-t-elle, il ne m'a jamais vue autrement qu'en infirmière...

- C'est à toi de faire en sorte que ça change alors.

- Mais comment ? J'ai déjà essayé en me faisant belle...

- Comme cette Marie ?

- Oui, m'avoua-t-elle timidement.

- Mauvaise pioche, bon je t'explique, les hommes aiment certes voir le maximum de chose chez vous, mais c'est pas en étant habillé super sexy en faisant tout pour qu'on voit que tu es bien foutue que ça va marcher. Arrête ça de suite, pour eux un tel comportement c'est égal à une fille superficielle qui n'a qu'une envie c'est qu'on voit qu'elle est la plus belle. L'image qu'on se fait de toi, c'est que tu ne penses qu'à une chose, être la plus belle et rien d'autre, on ne voit pas ton côté sérieux, pas ton vrai toi. On va donc arranger ça d'accord ?

- Mais...

- Fais-moi confiance, sois toi, ne joue pas un rôle.

- Mais s'il ne m'aime pas ?

- Alors tu seras fixée, il vaut mieux souffrir un chagrin d'amour que vivre dans l'incertitude, le remord et le regret de n'avoir rien tenté ! Au moins tu seras fixée et en paix avec toi-même et puis même s'il n'éprouve rien pour toi, je suis sûre qu'il sera touché par ta déclaration.

- Oui, mais j'ai peur...

- Je sais, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien et puis imagine que depuis des années il chérit des sentiments à ton égard, ça serait bête de passer à côté, tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu as raison... alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Déjà tu vas changer de vêtements, t'es peut-être une infirmière, mais c'est pas obligé que tu portes ça, portes quelque chose qui te ressembles, tu portais quoi avant de rencontrer Marie ?

- Pas ce genre de chose, je t'avouerais que même si ça fait des années que je porte ça, je ne m'habitue pas à mettre des robes aussi courtes et des décolletés pareils...

- Je t'interdis pas les robes hein, sois juste toi, dis-moi ce que tu voudrais porter et je vais essayer de me concentrer pour te les faire apparaître.

- D'accord, comment ça apparaître ?

- Je peux souhaiter ce que je veux depuis que je reste ici, mais dans une certaine limite, alors ?

- Avant je mettais une robe rose, qui s'arrêtait à mes genoux, avec un léger décolleté arrondi, je l'aimais bien.

Je visualisai sa robe et souhaitai qu'elle la porte, les vêtements d'Anna s'illuminèrent et changèrent, au passage je changeai ses longues bottes à talon aiguille pour des escarpins noirs :

- C'est exactement ça, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Voila ça c'est la phase une, phase 2 le maquillage, il est trop lourd, on voit que tu portes des couches, c'est pas moche quand on regarde, mais moi je vois que c'est pas ta peau naturelle.

Je sortis le démaquillant et les lingettes et lui tendis :

- Je suis vraiment obligée ? Demanda-t-elle craintivement.

- Non, mais ça serait mieux.

Elle retira tout : la poudre, fond de teint, ma parole sa peau respirait plus !

Je ne compte plus le nombre de coton qu'elle a dû utiliser avant que le dernier sorte blanc, pour toutes femmes qui se respectent ça veut dire que le visage est propre et qu'il n'y a plus l'ombre d'une trace de cosmétique.

Je la regarde :

- Pourquoi cacher tes tâches de rousseurs ?

- Bah on se moquait de moi étant petite, alors je les cache depuis toujours...

- Oui, mais lui n'est pas ces personnes, ça te donne un petit charme en plus, ne bouge pas.

Je me concentrai et allongeai ses cheveux noirs, pour qu'ils soient plus longs, je lui demandai de fermer les yeux.

Je sortis mon maquillage, à moi de mettre en avant ses beaux yeux marron clair, elle a de la chance, car elle peut utiliser pas mal de couleur pour les mettre en avant.

Je décidai de prendre un rose tendre et de l'appliquer sur ses paupières :

- Bouges pas.

C'est ironique, j'ai jamais donné de conseil de beauté ! Mais là c'était capital ! On peut être belle en ayant un maquillage très discret.

Là c'est sûr, personne ne va la reconnaître et encore moins celui qui fait battre son cœur.

Je rehausse ses cils avec un peu de mascara, ensuite j'applique un très léger rouge à lèvres, juste pour les rendre brillantes.

Je recule et la regarde, moi je la préfère ainsi, elle fait plus vraie :

- Ouvre tes yeux, ah ouai, c'est pas comparable, viens avec moi dans la salle de bain.

Je lui tins la main et lui montrai son reflet, elle recula, je crois qu'elle ne s'était jamais réellement regardée :

- C'est vraiment moi, ça ?!

- Oui, maintenant à nous de séduire, monsieur.

- J'oserais jamais !

- Mais si ! Et puis s'il n'y a rien tu as mon soutien pour te consoler et au moins tu seras en paix et tu ne regretteras rien plus tard, crois-moi.

- Tu penses vraiment que je peux lui plaire ? Me demanda-t-elle incertaine.

- Oui ! Allez on va manger.

- Non on va me voir et je ne veux pas.

- C'est justement le but, tu veux qu'il te remarque oui ou non ?

Je la tirai avec moi pour qu'on sorte ensemble de ma chambre, elle angoissait, je la comprenais, tout le monde était déjà installé au réfectoire, il ne manquait plus que nous.

Personne ne fit réellement attention à nous, aie c'est pas ce que je voulais moi ! J'avançai avec Anna toujours en lui tenant la main, on s'installa à nos places respectives près des commandants et de Barbe Blanche :

- C'est toi Anna ? Demanda Thatch en me voyant arriver avec une inconnue.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Ceux qui étaient proche de Thatch tournèrent la tête et étaient bouche bée :

- Oh les gars, avalez ce que vous avez en bouche, fis-je.

Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que c'est agréable de voir ce qu'ils ont pré mâché en bouche ! Dieu merci, ils nous épargnent la suite du spectacle en avalant ce qu'ils étaient en train de manger.

- Tu es si différente, bredouilla Thatch, j'ignorais que tu avais des tâches de rousseur.

Là, tout le monde se pencha pour vérifier les dires de Thatch, mission accomplit, tout le monde la regardait et son Jules aussi.

Ce qui n'allait pas être de la tarte, c'était de faire comprendre les sentiments d'Anna, faudrait tâter le terrain maintenant.

Mais ça serait délicat, on va déjà laisser le charme opérer, moi du coin de l'œil je vois déjà que monsieur la regarde, mais je ne m'attarde pas trop sur lui.

Quand nous sortons de table, je m'isole avec Anna :

- Tout le monde me regardait, c'était horrible, me dit-elle.

- Tu as pu ressentir ce que j'ai vécu alors.

- Oui...

- Au fait il t'a regardé et je suis presque sûre avoir vu l'ombre d'un sourire.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, amie ?

Je lui tendis ma main, elle me regarda et me la serra :

- Amie, confirma-t-elle.

A la suite de cela, Anna me conta dans ma chambre comment elle était tombée amoureuse et pourquoi.

Et réciproquement je lui confiai comment ça c'était passé avec Thatch en omettant certains détails, comme un Thatch saoul par exemple...

Anna eut un fou rire quand je lui racontai comment j'avais relooké Thatch avec le chocolat :

- Du coup je vois plus le chocolat de la même façon, ce matin encore j'étais morte de rire à imaginer cette tartine sur le visage de Thatch.

- Mais t'es une vraie gamine, ria Anna.

- Et fière de l'être.

- Ca fait du bien de rire.

Notre fou rire fut coupé quand mon PC décida de jouer « You can leave your hat on » (pour les incultes c'est la chanson traditionnelle qu'on entend pour les strip-teases sinon ne soyez pas paresseux et allez écouter, na !).

Je virai au rouge et je me jetai sur l'ordinateur, heureusement que c'est de l'anglais ! Sinon Anna m'aurait regardé avec les yeux ronds.

J'arrêtai la musique, ça m'énervait même éteint mon ordinateur faisait de la musique.

- Valentin comment j'arrête les mélodies ?

Oui, oui, je parle dans le vide et alors !

Oh miracle ! Un message s'affiche :

_Pourquoi ? C'est amusant grande sœur !_

_Bon, bon, j'arrête promis, je te parlerais que si tu es devant ton PC._

_Valentin._

- Merci !

- J'aime bien tu en as d'autres ?

- De chansons ?

- Oui.

- Un paquet !

J'en mis une, à savoir « Je ne sais pas son nom » de Chimène Bady et la chantait oubliant où j'étais, Anna me suivit quand j'affichai pour elle les paroles.

On l'écouta et la chanta 5 fois, Anna la savait maintenant par cœur et donc nos 2 voix réunies avec celle de la chanteuse donnait quelque chose de superbe.

- Tu chantes bien, lança Anna.

- Merci, je chante depuis toute petite aussi, la musique c'est mon échappatoire avec l'écriture.

- Je regrette un peu d'avoir été jalouse de toi et ne pas chercher à te connaître, car tu es une fille super sympa, je comprends pourquoi les hommes te draguent et te taquinent. Ils doivent le ressentir dès qu'ils te voient que tu es quelqu'un qui n'est pas superficiel... Tu sais les infirmières étaient enragées quand Shanks t'a appelé déesse.

- Oui bah y'avait pas qu'elles, Thatch ça l'a sortit de ses gongs, j'ai cru qu'il allait le tuer.

- Moi aussi, t'aurais dû voir la tête des hommes, je crois qu'ils enrageaient que Thatch ait réussi à te séduire, surtout quand on pense que c'était pas le favoris.

- Pourquoi le favoris c'était qui ? Demandais-je curieuse.

- Il y avait Vista et Marco, je dois te dire que comme tu t'entendais bien avec eux, il y a eu beaucoup de pari, personne n'a gagné parce qu'on ne pensait pas que Thatch serait l'élu de ton cœur.

On continua de discuter ainsi, je n'étais pas mécontente de mettre fait une amie.

* * *

Amandine : Alors ? Vous aimez toujours autant ?

Lecteurs : OUI !

Amandine : ^^ La suite sera… Lundi.

Lecteurs : NONNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Amandine : Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ^^

Lecteurs : SADIQUE !

Amandine : Moi aussi je vous aime =3 Bisous bisous à plus.


	20. Les 2 paris

Aujourd'hui notre auteuse préféré (fan hystérique) Hermione Jane Rogue a bien voulu nous répondre à d'autres questions ! Je peux avoir un autographe.

_Bien sur ^^_

Merci ! (Fait un calin à Amandine qui est surtout étranglée)

**T_T DEGAGEZ ! (Ca c'est Thatch ^^").**

_Tout doux mon chéri OO (il me fait peur vous savez !)._

**Mouai je veux que tes fans se tiennent tranquilles ! Je tiens à toi.**

_Mais, oui, ils vont bien se tenir. *Le pousse pour qu'il sorte de la piece* Bien vous pouvez commencer, mais calmement, sinon y'aura un meurtre ^^"._

Est-ce que la marine s'attaquera à nouveau à Amandine ?

_Oui, malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous dire précisément quand, j'ai déjà le concept en tête, mais ce n'est pas encore écrit._

Quel est ce don qu'elle a utilisé pour faire repousser ses cheveux ?

_Le don, qu'elle a utilisé c'est comment dire, une sorte de compensation pour s'être donné la mort dans son monde. Mais attention, elle ne pourra pas tout obtenir grâce à ça. Elle pourra demander certaines choses, mais c'est très limité._

Qu'aime Amandine? On sait qu'elle ADORE le chocolat...surtout avec Thatch, mais quoi d'autre ? 

_Oo La question…. XD Bha pas mal de chose… la liste va être longue, je vais essayer d'être brève._

_Déjà Amandine est une fille romantique, comme elle va l'avoir crié dans le chapitre 3 si j'ai bonne mémoire *part vérifier* j'suis trop forte XD…_

_Elle aime le bleu, les roses blanches._

_Elle aime chanter, danser, écrire, les desserts, être agréablement surprise…._

Est-ce qu'elle va apprendre à se battre? Et si oui avec qu'elle arme?

_Hé bien…. C'est une bonne question…. Pour l'instant j'ai pas dans l'optique de lui faire apprendre le combat, c'est un peu comme les infirmières de bord, de mémoire elles ne savent pas se battre. Et puis si c'était le cas Thatch me bouderait, il pourrait plus venir me sauver..._

Je me demande si Marco, sous son air flegmatique et intellect...il ne cacherait pas d'autres facettes.

_Question intéressante. Mais là je me dois de ne pas répondre ^^._

Pourquoi ?

_Parce que… j'en ai décidé ainsi._

* * *

**_Pour la suite la voila comme promis._**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Les 2 paris.**

C'est main dans la main qu'Anna et moi nous nous dirigions vers le réfectoire, Anna s'était en quelques heures bien habituée à son vrai visage.

On s'installa, sans se préoccuper des autres, on aurait dû, car à la fin du repas, Ace cria qu'il nous avait entendu chanter.

Donc il eut inévitablement une demande !

Anna et moi nous regardions l'air de dire à 3 on fonce et on sort, mais les issues furent bloquées :

- Une chanson, une chanson, une chanson, réclamèrent les pirates.

Je pris Anna avec moi et lui chuchotai à l'oreille :

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas trop le choix, puis c'est une occasion de séduire celui que tu aimes.

- Tu crois, me murmura-t-elle incertaine.

Etrangement dès qu'on commença à discuter, le silence se fit pour nous écouter, mais on se parlait à l'oreille donc, impossible de nous entendre.

On hocha toutes les deux la tête pour montrer notre accord :

- D'accord, mais je veux mon PC ! Anna reste là comme garantie si ça vous chante, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

On me laissa passer et je courus pour récupérer au plus vite mon ordinateur.

Dans ma chambre je le préparai sur la seule chanson qu'Anna et moi connaissions toutes les deux, je mis le volume à fond et la musique sur pause.

Après je retournai vers le réfectoire et j'arrivai auprès d'Anna pour lui souffler quelques mots :

- Ca te dit qu'on danse comme tout à l'heure ?

- Oui.

On n'allait pas se laisser faire... on allait leur montrer ce qu'on savait faire, c'est donc la tête haute, mais intérieurement j'avais la trouille, que je posai mon PC sur une table qui avait été dégagée.

Je lançai un dernier regard à Anna pour l'informer que la musique allait être lancée, j'appuyai sur play et on se remit à chanter « Je ne sais pas son nom » de Chimène Bady, tout en la dansant.

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur nous, à la fin on avait plus qu'une envie : partir.

- Une autre, une autre, une autre !

- Vous aviez dit qu'une, lança Anna et moi-même.

- On veut une autre, une autre, une autre.

D'un commun accord on regarda Barbe Blanche toutes les deux puis :

- S'il vous plaît, minauda-t-on en joignant nos mains avec des yeux de cocker.

L'homme le plus fort du monde nous regarda avant de rire :

- Mes fils, arrêtez dès maintenant, s'exclama Barbe Blanche.

- Non père, protestèrent les hommes.

- Merci, fit-on toutes les deux avec un grand sourire.

- Elles sont redoutables ! S'exclama Ace.

Nous partîmes très rapidement avant que l'Empereur change d'avis, on pouffa de rire une fois seules :

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on a osé corrompre Barbe Blanche !

- Moi pareil, on est trop folles, rigola Anna.

- Je pense que Thatch va pu tarder à venir, depuis l'incident, il préfère dormir tout le temps avec moi, donc...

- Pas de soucis je m'en vais, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Anna sortit, devant elle Thatch, elle gloussa en l'imaginant avec du chocolat au visage, cette image allait le poursuivre ! Thatch entra perplexe :

- Pourquoi elle rigolait ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu n'as qu'à lui demander.

- Sinon tu m'avais caché que tu chantais, me dit-il en me capturant dans ses bras.

- Tu me l'as pas demandé.

- C'est vrai, dis-moi depuis quand tu séduis père ?

- Depuis que je n'arrive pas à sortir de certaines situations.

- Alors ne crois pas pouvoir échapper à celle-là.

Il me chatouilla, me faisant rire.

Ailleurs :

- Pas juste il n'y en a que pour lui, marmonna Ace.

- Joues, de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Marco.

- Bah de Thatch.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Continua Marco.

- Parce quand Amandine a chanté, elle ne regardait que lui !

- C'est son droit, souffla Marco qui trouvait Ace un peu trop gamin.

- Bon j'en ai marre des cartes, soupira Ace, je préfère encore un pari...

- Sur quoi alors ? Demanda Vista qui abandonna la partie de carte lui aussi.

- Hé bien j'ai une idée, à vous d'approuver, 1000 berrys par perdant.

- Accouche, coupa Marco.

- Alors c'est très simple, il faudra prendre 5 fois dans nos bras, pour une étreinte Amandine devant du monde et surtout Thatch, le premier qui réussit gagne le pari.

- Tu es suicidaire toi, ricana Marco, je relève, je crains pas la mort !

- Ca va pas être chose facile, mais ça me tente bien, sourit Vista, je relève.

- Génial, ça commence dès maintenant alors, annonça Ace.

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, Ace courut en direction des cuisines pas parce qu'il avait faim, c'était bien la première fois, mais parce qu'il espérait voir Amandine.

Elle discutait avec Thatch, il s'approcha de sa sœur, se plaça derrière elle, lui ceintura sa taille et lui fit un bisou sur la joue :

- Bonjour petite sœur, fit Ace.

- Bas les pattes ! S'exclama un Thatch enflammé.

Ace s'éloigna :

- Et voila un point pour moi, dit-il joyeusement à Marco et Vista dépités.

- Mouai, ça ne fait que commencer gamin, répliqua Vista.

Je regardais Ace puis Thatch, c'était exagéré, il me disait juste bonjour, bon à moi de calmer mon commandant :

- Calme-toi, ce n'était qu'un bonjour.

- Pas pour moi, dit-il en lançant des éclairs à Ace.

Je fis un truc que je n'oserais jamais faire, du pied, là il détourna son attention sur moi, il haussa un sourcil et resserra subitement ses jambes pour emprisonner la mienne.

Je n'arrivais pas à la récupérer, sadique ! Je voulais éviter le meurtre moi ! Thatch me fit un sourire au coin, je dus attendre que Thatch se décide à finir de manger pour qu'il libère ma jambe.

Ce qui représenta pour moi un calvaire de 20 bonnes minutes, j'avais mal à être resté dans cette position de force et lui voulais que je l'embrasse !

- Non, pas de bisou, tu m'as fait mal à m'obliger à rester dans cette position, marmonnais-je mécontente.

- Je suis désolé, allez un petit !

- Non !

- Alors je te conseille de courir.

Je poussai un petit cri et courrai à travers les couloirs en 4ème vitesse, je regardais où il en était et du coup je percutai Marco...

Il me prit et me plaqua contre le mur, évitant ainsi un Thatch qui nous aurait un peu, beaucoup bousculés.

Je vis les cheveux de mon homme s'hérisser quand il s'aperçut de la proximité entre Marco et moi :

- Tu devrais faire attention Thatch, fit le commandant avant de partir de lui-même.

Thatch me fit peur, il avait une grosse, très grosse, aura noire autour de lui, pas possessif, je vous prie de me croire... ou pas...

Je partis à pas de loup pour lui échapper, une planche grinça, saloperie ! L'aura noire disparut aussitôt et un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage.

Je me mis à courir, je sortis sur le pont, j'essayai tant bien que de mal à esquiver mon sabreur.

Barbe Blanche eut pitié de moi et m'attrapa avant de m'élever, m'écartant ainsi de Thatch qui était étalé de tout son long, tapotant des doigts le sol.

Il me fixa avec le paternel :

- Merci.

- Pourquoi il te poursuivait ?

- Parce que...

- Mais encore, fit Barbe Blanche amusé.

- Hé bien... Thatch n'a pas été gentil avec moi, il voulait que je l'embrasse, mais j'ai dis non.

- Ouai, elle n'est pas gentille, fit Thatch en faisant mine de bouder.

- Toi-même ! Répliquais-je.

Tout le navire se moqua de Thatch, qui continua son boudin, tandis que moi j'étais assise et perchée sur la main de l'Empereur.

C'était très haut, je me rendis compte que j'avais pensé à haute voix, Barbe Blanche rit à ma remarque :

- Mais c'est vrai ! Dans mon monde l'homme le plus grand du monde mesurait 2m72 ! Je suis pas habituée, chez moi je suis dans la moyenne concernant ma taille et les hommes c'est au alentour d'1m75 je crois...

- Vous êtes vraiment minuscules, se moqua gentiment l'homme le plus fort du monde.

- C'est pas vrai ! Fis-je avec une voix d'enfant, c'est vous qui êtes trop grand, et puis tout ce qui est petit est mimi !

- Et tout ce qui est grand est quoi alors ? Questionna Barbe Blanche.

- Dans ce cas tout ce qui est grand est charmant ou presque, ajoutais-je en regardant Thatch qui déprima.

- C'est pas vrai, répliqua Thatch en marmonnant.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Non.

- Oui, merde, s'esclaffa Thatch qui s'était fait avoir.

- Tu vois tu l'avoues toi-même.

Thatch me tourna le dos et déprima une nouvelle fois, je demandai de descendre en chuchotant, puis je me précipitai pour prendre dans mes bras Thatch qui me faisait dos.

- Mais je t'aime grand bêta arrête de jouer les dépressifs...

- Je joue pas les dépressifs, je suis dépressif, nuance.

- Mon pauvre chéri !

- Oui tu peux le dire.

- Amandine je suis dépressif, fit Ace, j'ai droit à un câlin ?

Thatch tourna rapidement son regard vers Ace, l'air de dire « sûrement pas » :

- Oui, accordais-je.

Je me détachai de Thatch et rien que pour l'embêter, j'étreignis Ace devant lui, il tapa du pied, moi je gloussai à sa réaction puérile et possessive.

- Et nous ? S'exclamèrent les autres hommes

- Heuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuu...

Je m'enfuis, je me réfugiai avec Anna dans sa cabine cette fois-ci :

- Et bah dis donc... tu devrais te méfier d'eux, Amandine.

- Oui, ça va pas ?

- Si… enfin tu sais cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve, j'étais avec...

- Ah toi et lui ?

- Oui... mais c'était plus fort que les autres fois, plus long, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rêvé de lui... comme ça...

- Ah bon ?

- Bah oui, quand je suis arrivée, il y a eu certaines nuits où je parlais dans mes rêves les infirmières m'entendaient, j'ai jamais rien dit sur l'identité de la personne de qui je rêvais, mais quand j'ai appris ça, j'ai refoulé mes rêves... Et depuis que je t'ai parlé, j'en ai refais... Mais je... j'ai peur d'être déçue, je ne veux pas le perdre...

- Tout ira bien.

- Oui, mais..., Anna commença à pleurer, il...

Je la pris dans mes bras, voila elle avait maintenant des moments de doutes, ça pouvait se comprendre :

- Rien n'est joué, tu ne connais pas sa réponse, baisse pas les bras.

- Je dois paraître stupide...

- Mais non, sèche tes larmes, tu t'es retenue 15 ans c'est pas rien, depuis que tu en parles avec moi, tout ce que tu as retenu durant ces années se libère d'un bloc.

- Tu as raison... tu penses que je peux lui avouer ?

- Si tu te sens prête vas-y.

- Mais j'ai tellement peur, je lui ai écrit une lettre pour un rendez-vous sur l'île, mais... s'il ne vient pas ?

- Tu te poses trop de question ! Tu lui as donné la lettre ?

- Non, j'ose pas... j'ai peur de me faire surprendre...

- Alors je vais le faire pour toi.

- Tu... tu veux bien ?

- Oui.

- Merci, pleura Anna contre moi, est-ce ça te dérange pas de la relire pour moi ?

- Non pas de souci.

Elle sortit sa lettre et me la tendit de façon hésitante, je la pris et commençai ma lecture, je ne trouvais rien à y redire.

- Elle est parfaite, dis-je en la repliant, je vais la déposer alors.

- Merci.

Je lui lançai un clin d'œil et commençai ma route, heureusement que je mémorisais vite les lieux, vue la taille du bateau, il serait facile de se perdre.

Je savais où était la cabine de chacun (enfin surtout des personnages principaux de l'équipage, car les personnages secondaires dans l'anime ils n'ont pas de nom... les pauvres).

Je toquai la porte et attendit une réponse ou du bruit, rien ne vient, c'était vide, bien ! Je regardai à droite puis à gauche et ouvrit la cabine.

J'entrai, je devais la poser en évidence, je la déposai sur le lit, ensuite je partis, je ne tenais pas à m'éterniser ici, j'attendis près de la porte écoutant les alentours pour être sûre que j'étais bien seule avant de partir.

Anna donnait un rendez-vous cette nuit, je retournai auprès d'elle pour la préparer et surtout la détendre !

C'était quitte ou double, elle pouvait trouver le bonheur comme souffrir, mais ça m'étonnerais qu'il la repousse, en terme de sentiment oui, mais pas en tant que personne.

Personne nous revit, Anna et moi répétions, vers la fin d'après-midi je lui massai le dos.

Je l'ai tellement fait avec ma mère... parait que de mes 2 frères et de ma sœur je suis celle qui masse le mieux !

Et donc je suis souvent sollicitée et croyez-moi, ça devient pénible à la longue, mais là c'était encore un cas différent.

En fin d'après-midi, début de soirée, on sortit toutes les deux, Anna avait très peur et je ressentais sa peur, si bien que j'étais dans le même état qu'elle.

Le rendez-vous était fixé pour 23h, il aurait lieu dans moins d'une demi heure, avant de partir j'avais laissé un mot à Thatch, lui expliquant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète.

- Oh Amandine, j'ai si peur..., angoissa Anna.

- Calme-toi, tu as écrit dans ta lettre que ça faisait plus de 15 ans que tu l'aimais, je pense qu'il sera être indulgent et qu'il comprendra que tu sois mal à l'aise.

- Tu veux bien rester dans les parages ?

- D'accord.

Plus que 20 minutes ! On s'approchait du point de rendez-vous, je laissai Anna pour me cacher au cas où il viendrait plus tôt...

J'eus raison 10 minutes plus tard je le vis apparaître, mais Anna lui faisait dos, réfléchissant :

- Bonsoir Anna.

Derrière mon arbre, je la vis sursauter, mon cœur devait battre aussi vite que celui d'Anna, je croisai les doigts pour elle.

Elle n'osait pas se retourner, je la voyais trembler. Tiens bon, il est déjà venu, il aurait pu t'ignorer, c'est déjà une preuve de respect à ton égard.

- 15 ans, murmura-t-il, ça doit être long et surtout très douloureux.

Je la voyais de profil, elle pleurait. Ne craque pas !

- Qu'attends-tu réellement de moi Anna ?

Ma gorge était nouée à la voir si mal à l'aise, pourtant il lui parlait très doucement, pour justement ne pas la brusquer.

Parle ou qu'il fasse un geste qui montre ce qu'il ressent pour qu'elle ose s'ouvrir :

- Aimez-moi, supplia-t-elle.

Elle sanglota cachant son visage dans ses mains, je pleurais moi aussi, tant les émotions étaient fortes, elle espérait depuis si longtemps.

Et moi empathique comme je suis, j'ai l'impression d'être à sa place.

Je le vis se mettre à genoux :

- Cela fait longtemps que j'attendais ton retour...

- Mon retour ? Balbutia Anna qui ne comprenait pas.

- Ta vraie personnalité que tu as cachée, j'attendais que tu reviennes, celle que j'ai aimé c'est toi, pas celle que tu jouais durant tout ce temps.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?

Il sourit à la question :

- Parce que j'ignorais ce que tu ressentais et que j'ai bêtement cru t'avoir mal cerné quand tu as suivi Marie...

Anna pleura, ce temps perdu pour avoir suivi les conseils de Marie qui avait gâché 15 ans d'histoire.

Elle s'effondra à genoux au sol, elle avait ruiné 15 ans, je la plaignais car comme moi, elle n'a pas confiance en elle, donc elle a sollicité Marie croyant bien faire...

- Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux encore espérer quelque chose ou bien...

Anna achève ta question, beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé, les sentiments étaient peut-être morts, mais je refusai d'y croire.

- Espérer quoi ?

- D'être aimée... est-ce que vous m'aimez comme... moi je vous aime ? S'exclama Anna dont les sanglots redoublèrent.

Il ne répondit pas, seul le silence s'imposait, Anna pleura encore plus, elle l'avait perdu, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Car moi je le vis tendre son bras et effleurer son dos de sa main :

- Aimes-moi Anna c'est tout ce que je te demanderais.

Je vis Anna relever le visage, surprise, à la fois par la caresse et par l'annonce qu'on venait de lui faire.

Il la retourna et la souleva pour l'embrasser, je me plaquai dos contre mon arbre, une main sur le cœur avec un sourire heureux, même si les larmes coulaient sur mon visage.

Il l'aimait, je pouvais rentrer tranquille, je savais qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains, alors je partis silencieusement laissant Anna, c'était son moment à elle, pas le mien.

Je regardais l'avis de recherche qui remontait à il y a plus de 15 ans, puis mes yeux se posèrent sur le nom du propriétaire, de celui qui faisait battre le cœur de mon amie, Edward Newgate.

* * *

XD Je sais pas pourquoi je m'attends éventuellement au meurtre... Peut-être à cause de l'identité de l'homme mystère...

Part se cacher, j'suis pas folle (quoi que Oo) j'ai pas envie de me faire assassiner je suis trop jeune (j'ai que 21 ans même si on m'en donnerait 16^^) XD.

* * *

Alors pas trop déçu ? Toute façon j'aurais le dernier mot c'est moi l'auteuse d'abord !

Allez une review.


	21. Surprise ? On adore ou pas

Bonjour à vous tous !

J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! J'ai trouvé hier, le 11 octobre 2012 mon employeur pour l'alternance ! =D Ainsi je vais pouvoir écrire sans stress ^^.

Voila.

OO Whoua je vous ai traumatisé avec le chapitre 20 pour avoir autant de commentaires, j'admet c'est pas banal….

Mais j'aime bien justement ce qui n'est pas banal X).

Vous vous souvenez de ce que j'avais dis sur le chapitre 21 ?

Non bha tant pis vous lisez na ! (Toute façon vous attendez que ça la suite MDR)

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Surprise ? On adore ou pas...**

Lorsque je rentre dans ma chambre Thatch est là, torse nu attendant une explication, je fais comme si de rien n'était, dans l'espoir qu'il ne me demande rien.

Donc je pose mes affaires, je prends soin de prendre l'avis de recherche avec moi et j'attrape mon pyjama avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Quelques instants après que je sois sortie, Thatch s'amuse à tapoter mon bureau avec ses doigts, le bruit est agaçant, il veut que je cède !

Je l'ignore et je range mes vêtements avec l'avis de recherche et puis je me dirige vers mon lit.

- Où étais-tu jeune fille ?!

- Je peux ne pas répondre ? Fis-je en battant des cils.

- Non !

- Ca ne te concerne absolument pas !

- Si car tu étais absente toute la journée, tu étais tout le temps avec Anna...

- Bah si tu savais que j'étais avec elle pourquoi me poses-tu la question.

- J'ai pas dis avec qui tu étais, mais où tu étais !

- Ah tu crois...

- Ne joue pas au jeu du chat et de la souris, me dit-il en s'approchant.

Je reculai, dos contre le mur, tandis que lui avançait :

- Parce que j'aime particulièrement attraper les petites souris, susurra-t-il en plaquant ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête.

Il me saisit d'un coup, je m'esclaffai, toute tentative de fuite était réduite à néant, il arrêta avec ses questions, il était bien trop occupé à dévorer mon cou et moi à rire.

A l'extérieur du Moby Dick...

Sous le clair de la Lune, Anna marcha près de Barbe Blanche lui contant comment ses sentiments étaient apparus :

- Vous avez sauvé mon île natale, vous avez forcé mon admiration et m'avais fait comprendre que tous les pirates n'étaient pas des barbares... Après c'est d'un avis de recherche que je suis tombée amoureuse... je sais c'est stupide et ridicule... Mais c'était ainsi... Alors quand vous avez annoncé que vous recrutiez des infirmières et des médecins, je n'ai pas hésité, je... quand je vous ai vue... mon cœur a fait un de ces bonds, j'ai cru défaillir... J'avais devant moi celui qui avait sauvé mes proches et celui qui faisait battre mon cœur, expliqua Anna le rouge aux joues, contemplant tout le long de sa marche le sable. Qu'est-ce qui... chez moi vous plait ?

- Tout.

Barbe Blanche se mit à genou et posa sa main droite au sol :

- Montes.

Anna s'avança timidement et se plaça dans la main de l'Empereur, qui la souleva, Anna perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les fesses dans la paume de Barbe Blanche.

Avec son autre main il effleura ses cheveux et la contempla dans ses yeux, elle rougit et détourna le regard.

L'homme lui rehaussa le visage :

- Ne baisse plus la tête, je tiens à te voir, autre chose...

- Oui, fit Anna toute ouïe.

- Tutoies-moi.

- D'accord, Ed...Edward.

Il lui sourit, elle lui renvoya son sourire timidement, ils s'embrassèrent avant de rentrer au Moby Dick.

La nuit avança, accueillant dans ses bras 4 amants.

Le lendemain, quand Anna se réveilla, elle se demanda où elle était, l'esprit encore ensommeillé elle se redressa un peu pour regarder autour d'elle :

- Bonjour Anna.

Elle sursauta et se retourna, devant elle l'homme le plus fort du monde allongé à ses côté avec son éternel grand sourire accroché à son visage.

Anna se sentait ridicule, pour plusieurs raison, ils avaient 32 ans d'écart et lui faisait... plus de 6 mètres, elle à peine 2 mètres, ça fait bizarre une telle différence... Non ?

Ces deux paramètres l'avaient freiné, ce n'est qu'Amandine qui l'avait remise sur le droit chemin hier encore...

_- Mais enfin, sa taille on s'en fiche, tout comme son âge, tu l'aimes ! Tu l'aimes pour ses qualités, ses défauts, pour ce qu'il est ! L'amour n'a pas de frontière, ni d'âge, Anna, n'ai pas honte de ce que tu ressens ! Tu crois que je suis comment ? Thatch à au moins le double de mon âge, c'est « pire » que toi, vous l'écart d'âge n'est pas multiplié par 2, pas loin, mais pas complètement. Alors arrêtes de te poser des questions._

Anna se demandait si Amandine avait bien 21 ans, elle était si mature, elle avait dû en connaître des histoires d'amour pour avoir des paroles si évidentes, si pertinentes, mais qu'on ne dit jamais.

Sauf quand on a vécu un gros chagrin, c'est ce genre de détails, de conseils, que l'on dit aux autres pour les aider à voir ce qui est essentiel, même si c'est évident.

Parce que parfois l'évidence on ne la voit pas tellement elle est aveuglante.

Anna releva ses yeux craintivement dans ceux du pirate.

Quand elle était tombée amoureuse de cet avis de recherche, elle avait cru sur le moment à un coup de cœur, comme quand on voit un beau passant et qu'on se dit que voila on aimerait être près de lui.

Pour Anna c'est ce qui s'était passé, mais le temps n'avait pas faire taire ce coup de cœur justement, lentement mais sûrement tout cela se transforma en quelque chose de plus doux et plus intense, l'amour.

C'est sur qu'à ce moment là elle ignorait pour sa taille et son âge. Donc quand elle le rencontra pour la première fois, elle s'était dite qu'elle devrait se taire, jamais il ne voudrait d'elle, malgré tout un petit espoir restait toujours la poussant à se faire remarquer.

Amandine l'avait bien recadré, quitte à la secouer comme un prunier, elle se sentait tellement bête à présent...

- Bonjour Ed... Edward.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir devant moi une petite Amandine.

- Qu...quoi ?

- Elle est aussi timide que toi, vous êtes faites de la même essence, même si tu as mis longtemps avant de la réveiller de nouveau. Vous êtes pareilles.

- C'est vrai... mais elle a plus de maturité je pense.

- Je trouve aussi.

- Pour ce qui nous concerne... j'aimerais... que ce ne soit pas... public... j'ai peur... des regards, je sais c'est lâche...

- C'est humain je dirais, je n'avais pas l'intention de révéler quoi que ce soit à mes fils, ça ne les regardent pas.

- Merci.

Ils se levèrent et croisèrent Thatch et Amandine, cette dernière lança un regard complice, qui n'échappa à leurs hommes respectifs.

Quand les deux femmes eurent terminés leurs petits déjeuners elles n'attendirent pas leurs amants, une discussion entre filles s'imposait !

Donc elles se réfugièrent dans la cabine d'Anna :

- Alors ? Demanda Amandine curieuse.

- Ca c'est vraiment bien passé, même si j'ai sursauté au réveil, le savoir près de moi était si agréable... tu avais raison, je regrette juste de rien avoir tenté plus tôt... Mais c'est pas grave, grâce à toi, j'ai pas continué dans cette voie là et je t'en remercie de tout cœur. J'ai même un cadeau pour toi, avec tout ce que tu as fais pour moi je voulais t'offrir quelque chose, mais là avec ce qui m'est arrivé cette nuit, c'est plus que mérité.

- Il ne fallait pas.

- Tiens.

Elle venait de me tendre une boîte, je l'ouvris, j'ai eu droit à un magnifique collier avec des roses fait en nacre :

- Merci Anna, mais il ne fallait vraiment pas, c'est trop...

- Mais non.

On se regarda et on recula chacune :

- Oh mais tu as des... quoi ? S'exclama-t-on en même temps.

On se précipita vers un miroir :

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

On avait toutes les deux des oreilles de chat :

- Attends dans le miroir, c'est quoi ce truc qui gigote ? Demandais-je en pointant la chose.

On déglutit, avant de se retourner sur de magnifique et longue queue de chat :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui nous arrive, s'exclama Anna.

- Mais c'est horrible !

Nos oreilles se tendirent, elles détectèrent le bruit, sans réfléchir on se précipita vers la salle de bain et on ferma à clé.

Puis plus aucun bruit, toutes les deux nous plaquions nos oreilles de félins contre la porte, il ne semblait n'y avoir personne :

- Ouf on a échappé au pire, murmura Anna.

- Oui, je me demande si les autres c'est pareil, en tout cas on semble être les seules, puisque j'ai entendu que nous crier.

- Moi aussi.

Anna et moi avions hérité de jolies oreilles couleur chocolat et noir et la queue était assortie, puis le tintement d'une petite clochette nous parvint.

A notre cou un joli collier avec une clochette dorée ornait notre cou :

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ! Fit-on d'une même voix.

- Il faut sortir et atteindre ma chambre pour récupérer mon PC, je pourrais peut-être avoir une explication.

- Bonne idée, mais comment allons-nous sortir, encore nos queues on peut les cacher dans notre pantalon, mais les oreilles...

- T'as des chapeaux ?

- Heu oui, ils sont dans ma chambre...

On cacha nos queues de chat dans notre pantalon, ça faisait mal de les contorsionner ainsi et ça chatouillait.

Ensuite, on ouvrit donc avec prudence la salle d'eau, il n'y avait personne, Anna se précipita vers une étagère et me lança un chapeau que je plantai sur ma tête.

On tint fermement nos clochettes d'une main et de l'autre le chapeau avant de se taper un sprint vers ma cabine.

Une fois arrivé, je me jetai sur mon PC, puis avec Anna on se précipita vers ma salle de bain, qu'on verrouilla à clé.

Avant de demander quoi que ce soit on retira nos pantalons, la douleur se dissipait et les chatouillis aussi.

- Oh Valentin je t'en prie donne-moi une explication, gémis-je en ouvrant le clapet de mon ordinateur.

L'écran resta éternellement noir, pas de mot, rien :

- S'il te plaît, ne nous laisse pas comme ça, ce n'est pas drôle.

On attendit plusieurs minutes, aucune réponse :

- Non, c'est pas vrai, comment est-ce qu'on va faire ? Me demanda Anna.

- Je sais pas... tu te sens capable de te montrer ainsi ?

- Pas trop... mais je crois qu'on a pas vraiment le choix...

- Ok, bon attends on va s'examiner pour voir s'il n'y a pas eut d'autres transformations indésirables.

- Oui tu as raison !

On se regarda sous toutes les coutures, heureusement les transformations s'étaient arrêtées là.

On essaya aussi de retirer le collier, mais il semblait comme coller à notre peau, donc on n'osa pas y toucher plus que ça...

Nos queues restèrent à la vue de tous, on avait dû les repasser dans les trous de nos pantalons (vive la couture !), les cachées avaient été atrocement douloureux...

- Bon bah allons-y, fis-je.

On se tenait main dans la main, nos chapeaux sur la tête, à la recherche de Barbe Blanche !

Il était sur le pont à coup sûr et donc forcément les autres seraient là...

Quand nous apparaissons, nos petits tintements de clochette firent retourner tout le monde, merde on les avait oubliées celles-là !

- Nous avons un léger problème, commença Anna en désignant sa queue de chat.

- Et pas des moindres, ajoutais-je en dévoilant mes oreilles.

Tout le monde rigola !

- J'y ai presque cru, fit Ace en me tirant ma queue.

- Aie, abrutie c'est une vraie, hurlais-je en le baffant.

Je me frottai mes pauvres fesses, quelle brute et surtout quel crétin !

- Mais...miaou on vous jure que c'est vrai, continua Anna.

- Oh mon dieu t'as miaulé, les transformations continuent, paniquais-je.

- C'est pas vrouaii.

Anna plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, rouge de honte, moi maintenant j'osais plus parler.

Là tous nous regardèrent d'un air effaré, comprenant (ENFIN !) que ce n'était pas une blague, on tourna notre regard plein d'espoir vers l'Empereur.

On espérait qu'il ait une réponse, il réfléchissait à quelque chose :

- Marco... nous sommes venus qu'une fois ici, il me semble, commença Barbe Blanche.

- Oui, c'était il y a euh... ça date ça..., poursuivit Marco en se massant les paupières pour se rappeler de la date exacte, je me demande si c'est pas un peu avant qu'on forme l'équipage.

- Et vous êtes les seules à être touchées ?

On hocha la tête et on put entendre nos petits grelots qui tintaient aux moindres de nos mouvements.

- Je me souviens que quand nous sommes venus ici, on m'a raconté une légende, je n'y ai pas cru... mais maintenant j'ose y croire. Apparemment l'île transformerait partiellement les femmes en chat...

- Miaou pourquoi ? S'écria-t-on avant de plaquer nos mains contre nos bouches.

- Ca je ne pourrais vous répondre, répondit Barbe Blanche qui souriait au coin devant notre miaulement non désiré.

- Bah vous êtes plutôt mignonnes avec vos petites oreilles, fit Thatch.

Il vient me gratter mes oreilles, je ronronnai contre lui de plaisir, avant de me stopper et de faire un bond sur le côté :

- Oh miaou dieu !

Je plaquai mes oreilles contre ma tête, rouge de honte de mettre dandinée ainsi en public contre lui.

Tous les hommes en rirent, seule Anna me soutenait, on partit tête baissée, l'humiliation avait été trop... humiliante !

On décida de s'enfermer dans ma chambre pour pleurer, même en pleurant on avait des couinements de chat.

- Allez les filles, sortez, fit Marco.

- Non ! Répliqua-t-on.

- Allez, on vous apporte du bon poisson, poursuivit Ace.

Une veine apparut au niveau de nos tempes !

- NON !

- On a du lait si vous préférez, ajouta Ace.

- NON !

Un gros nuage noir s'était créé, avec nos colères réunies, prêt à déverser ses éclairs sur ce crétin d'Ace.

- Arrête Ace, coupa Marco en gloussant.

- Arrête de rire l'ananas ! M'exclamais-je.

- LA FERME ! Tonna Marco.

- Bien fait ! Cria-t-on, fallait pas rire de nous !

- Ca suffit, fit la voix suave et grave de Vista, allez mes chéries sortez.

On se regarda Anna et moi, toutes heureuses, on aimait sa voix charmeuse, on voulut la rejoindre et c'est ce qu'on fit...

On s'arrêta à la porte avant de reculer le plus loin possible d'elle, ça devenait grave !

- Amandine, Anna, continua Vista avec une voix de velours.

On plaqua nos oreilles contre la tête, mais c'était dur, sa voix nous titillait agréablement nos petites oreilles et on avait envie d'être caressés... comme des chats quoi !

- Vista arrête, supplia-t-on.

- Non, mes petites chéries, allez venez, personne ne vous embêtera.

Nos corps de félins ne nous aidaient pas, à chaque fois qu'on entendait Vista parler, nos queues s'agitaient, comme un chien qui est content...

Et on avait une envie irrésistible d'aller le rejoindre, Anna avait de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre cette envie et moi aussi, je l'attrapai par la taille l'empêchant d'avancer :

- Vista tais-toi ! M'exclamais-je avec Anna d'une voix pas trop convaincue.

- Venez mes mignonnes.

Il eut la parole de trop, nos instincts de félins prirent le dessus sur nos volontés, on ouvrit vivement la porte avant de se jeter en même temps dans les bras de l'épéiste qui nous réceptionna.

Il nous caressa les oreilles, nous ronronnions contre lui pour qu'il continue :

- Purée ça devient grave, s'exclama Ace, un peu de lait ?

- Non ! Cria-t-on.

- Laisses-les tranquille, conseilla Vista.

- VISTAAAAAAAA ! Gémit-on de plaisir à l'entendre parler.

- Calmes, dit-il doucement.

- Vouiiii.

J'avais conscience et Anna sûrement d'ailleurs, de ce qui se passait, mais c'est le chat qui nous dominait, c'est HOR-RI-BLE !

- Elles t'ont adoptés, constata Thatch dégoûté de voir sa belle dans les bras de Vista.

- Les titillez pas trop, c'est déjà bien si elles sont dociles comme ça, ne les cherchez pas, elles pourraient vous agresser, elles n'ont pas tout contrôle sur elle.

- Vouiiiiiii Vistaaaaa !

On le câlina, il se releva, nous on se tenait agrippées à lui :

- Les filles descendez.

- Nonnnnnn, tu nous aimes plus.

Nous pleurions, je trouve nos réactions super flippantes :

- Ok, ok, restez percher à moi, dit-il alarmé de nous voir dans un tel état.

- Vouiiiiiiiiiiii.

On pendait à sa taille ce qui donnait une image très comique.

Il se dirigea vers les cuisines, Anna et moi nous nous sommes assises de chaque côté de Vista, lui tenant le bras et ronronnant.

On mangea tout ce qui nous proposa, ouf c'était déjà ça, on avait pas des envies de lait ou de poissons...

Partiellement avait dit Barbe Blanche, je trouve ça tout sauf partiellement, il nous manque que le pelage, les coussinets et les petits détails et c'est bon, on est des chats.

On suivit ensuite Vista, qu'importe la destination, on voulait l'entendre, il arriva sur le pont devant Barbe Blanche qui l'attendait :

- Tu es très apprécié, sourit légèrement l'Empereur.

Je vis Anna bondir, pour se loger contre ce dernier et ronronner :

- Je m'occupe d'elle, continua l'Empereur.

- Oui, c'est pas de refus, souffla Vista.

Le pauvre, on pendait à ses bras, il devait souffrir car nous on était des chats grands modèles !

- Tu viens Amandine ?

- Vouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, miaulais-je.

Ca ne s'arrange pas, je saute dans ses bras et je lui fais un câlin, pendant qu'il me porte à notre prochaine destination.

Ma queue balance à droite et à gauche embêtant de temps en temps Vista en lui caressant son visage :

- Arrêtes, s'il te plaît, que dirait Thatch ?

- Thatchhhhhhhhh ?

- Oui Thatch celui que tu aimes...

- Je veux le voouiirrr, pleurais-je dans cri aigue.

- On va le voir, s'empressa d'ajouter Vista.

Quand Vista apparut, Thatch déprimait dans ses appartements, il fut surpris de nous voir et encore plus, quand je lui sautai dessus :

- Thatchhhhhhhhhhhh ! Ronronnais-je de plaisir en frottant mon visage contre son torse.

- Elle s'est souvenue de toi, un moment de lucidité je pense, pour Anna elle est avec père, sa voix a dû l'attirer...

Non, perdu, ils sont amoureux et moi je suis avec le mien d'amant, que j'avais oublié depuis que j'avais entendu la voix suave de Vista.

Si sensuelle et douce à écouter, put*** de saloperie d'esprit de chat ! La ferme le félin ! C'est pas mes pensées là.

J'entendis la porte se refermer j'étais triste, Vista m'avait laissé toute seule, la ferme le chat !

- Ca va ma belle ? Me murmura Thatch.

J'oubliai instantanément Vista et me calai contre Thatch qui avait une voix toute aussi douce à entendre :

- Vouiiiiiiiiiii.

- Tu aimes qu'on te parle comment ?

- Tout doucement comme miaou çaaaa.

Thatch me caressa mes petites oreilles, je me lovai dans ses bras :

- Tu aimes les câlins ?

- Vouiiiiiiiiiiii.

- Tu aimes les caresses ?

- Vouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Comme un chat je me mis sur le dos, attendant qu'il s'occupe de moi.

Si mes parents me lisent, j'ai honte ! Tellement honte, j'ai qu'une envie c'est qu'il me caresse, me parle avec gentillesse et me dorlote quoi !

Au secours ! Je veux sortir de ce corps de chat !

- Alors on va faire ça, continua Thatch.

Il passa sa main sous mon haut et me caressa le ventre, j'étais au paradis, avec mes mains j'essayais d'attraper l'air.

Je soupirai, enfin le chat qui est en moi, soupira de bien-être, bon d'accord en tant qu'Amandine j'aime ses caresses...

Mais c'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais mes premières caresses venant de Thatch !

Il me bichonna ainsi toute l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme en boule sur son lit.

« Ma pauvre Amandine..., pensa Thatch ».

Thatch caressa les cheveux soyeux de la jeune femme endormie, ses toutes petites oreilles toutes mignonnes, ça la rendait craquante et elles étaient toutes douces, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

* * *

Non, non je n'ai absolument pas une imagination tordu ^^

A vos reviews !


	22. Une journée de chat

Merci de vos commentaires.^^ ils me font toujours plaisir.

* * *

**RECHERCHE DESSINATEURS :**

Simili D Axel je veux bien que tu me dessines Amandine en chat. =3

Ou toutes autres personnes, je prends tout.

Je redécrits Amandine : 1m60, yeux bleu gris clair, légèrement noisette autour de la pupille. Cheveux châtain foncé, long et ondulé, je précise elle a une mèche à droite qui tombe sur son front, mais uniquement son front.

Peau pâle, mais pas non plus cachet d'aspirine.

Nez petit fin et droit, elle est mince, pas une poitrine imposante comme dans le manga X) mais pas plate non plus XD c'est pas une tige !

Je crois avoir dis les détails les plus important.

_**Ce que je recherche en dessin :**_

- Qu'on me dessine Amandine avec ses transformations mi-chat =3, avec un Thatch qui la taquine en lui caressant ses oreilles.

- Amandine quand elle se fait abordé par Shanks avec notre Thatch pas possessif ^^

- Un Thatch énervé, avec une aura noire, tout ce qu'on veut, je le veux quand il est en mode HYPER possessif.

- Thatch quand il tient Amandine devant Shanks (vous savez la scène où il la serre de plus en plus fort), je les veux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Voila l'ensemble de mes demandes, après je ne dis pas non si vous voulez faire une autre scène ou que vous l'inventez, genre nos tourtereaux se faisant des bisous dans le cou (big bisou) contre un mur ou autre etc.

Je vous transmets une adresse mail pour me soumettre vos dessins (retirer l'espace et tiret et mettre le signe arobase):

princessedelespoir ARO_BASE_ li_ve_ . fr

Merci de me préciser dans l'objet que c'est pour du dessin ;)

La suite ? Vous voulez la suite…. ) Vous savez que je peux attendre demain lol.

Bon la suite :

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Une journée de chat.**

Quand je me réveillai, ma tête reposait sur les jambes de Thatch je m'étirai tel un chat, pendant que lui s'amusait avec mes oreilles.

Je gémis de satisfaction, j'adore quand on me fait ça...

Raaaaah c'est pas vrai je pense encore comme un chat... j'imagine les lecteurs qui lisent One Piece pliés en deux.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle Amandine, on va devoir rester quelques jours ici.

- Miaou quoi ! Miaou je veux pas ! Pourquoiiiiiii ?

- Ravitaillement, me dit-il avant de m'ébouriffer mes cheveux.

J'étais ravie qu'il me caresse...

Thatch je te déteste ! Tu as trouvé la parade qui fait que je suis douce et docile, il suffit juste qu'il me dorlote et paf mon côté félin reprend le dessus et j'en oublie toute colère et tristesse.

- Tu viens on va manger.

- Vouiiiiiiiiiiii.

Il se tourna vers la porte, moi je bondis sur son dos pour qu'il me porte. Misère !

Il comprit le message et me transporta, j'étais ravie, ma petite queue qui se balançait indiquait d'ailleurs ma bonne humeur.

Faut vous imaginer que j'ai en plus un sourire niais et content sur le visage, mais intérieurement j'ai qu'une envie : sortir !

C'est terrible ce dédoublement ! Quand on arrive au réfectoire, Thatch me pose et moi je me blottis dans ses bras chauds, j'ai besoin de tendresse.

Comme pour ce midi avec Vista il faut qu'on me propose les aliments sinon je ne mange pas tellement, je suis obnubilée par Thatch.

Je mange de tout, c'est bien entre le déjeuner et ce soir mon envie alimentaire n'a pas changé.

J'ai honte ! Mais mon dieu que j'ai honte, j'espère que cet épisode n'apparaîtra pas dans le manga de One Piece dans le monde réel...

Je sens qu'on joue avec ma queue de chat, Ace s'amuse à l'attraper et à la caresser, je le menace par un cri (de chat toujours), dommage que j'ai pas les griffes pour lui en foutre une, ça m'aurait bien plus ! Merde pourquoi le seul truc bien des félins je l'ai pas ? Injuste !

- Ace, touche pas à ma copine, gronda Thatch.

- Thatchhhhh ! Miaulais-je heureuse qu'il me défende, en entourant sa taille de mes bras avant de caler ma tête contre son torse.

- Bah quoi c'est amusant de voir sa petite queue bouger, j'peux toucher aux oreilles ?

- NON ! M'écriais-je avec Thatch.

- C'est pas juste, père nous laisse pas approcher Anna, faut bien qu'on s'amuse, bouda Ace.

- Pas avec miaou moi !

Mon moi repris le dessus, je m'effondrai en pleurs sur la table, Anna me rejoint en 4ème vitesse pour me consoler :

- J'en ai marre de me comporter comme un chat ! Je maîtrise rien et c'est horrible de voir et ressentir les choses, mais qu'on puisse rien faire.

J'eus droit à un gros câlin d'Anna, je pouvais lire dans son regard, que s'était dur aussi pour elle de ne pas craquer, quand on le peut, car on ne peut pas toujours pleurer ou crier qu'on en a marre.

Thatch me consola lui aussi, quand la fin du repas s'acheva il me porta jusqu'à ma chambre avant de s'asseoir sur mon matelas :

- Comment tu te sens ma belle ?

- Biennnnnn.

- Intérieurement, je parle à toi Amandine pas au chat.

Je le sais, mais je n'arrive pas et c'est tellement dur et difficile à vivre.

- Miaou mallll, arrivais-je à dire au prix d'un très lourd effort qui me fatigua.

Je baillai j'avais une envie de dormir, lutter contre mon côté félin m'avait comme absorbé presque toute mon énergie.

Thatch s'allongea alors, me tenant à ses côtés, je m'écartai de lui, pour dormir en boule, il s'amusa un peu avec mes oreilles :

- Tu es vraiment très mignonne avec, me susurra t'il.

Je fondis, j'étais plus sensible aux sons, les vibrations de la voix de Thatch me parcoururent avec un frisson encore plus violent que d'habitude, mais au combien agréable.

- Vouiiiiii j'aime quand tu me parles comme çaaaaa !

Je m'endormis sans plus attendre, sous les mots doux de mon amant...

Un léger bruit me fit dresser mes oreilles et me réveilla, la porte était entrouverte, je regardai Thatch, il dormait à mes côtés, je me levai.

Dieu merci, je ne marchais pas encore à 4 pattes ! Au moment où j'allais refermer la porte je vis une petite souris en plastique tiré par un bout de ficelle...

Non le félin, c'est pour m'attirer non !

Bordel de merde, je cours, non rectification le chat qui est en moi court après ce stupide jouet, je suis existée à tenter d'attraper cette fausse souris.

J'arrive dans une pièce et j'attrape la petite souris en faisant un bond, je suis sur le ventre, aie ! Moi être ravie vu comment j'agite ma queue...

- Gentil chaton, fit Ace, tiens regarde ce qu'on t'a trouvé une pelote de laine.

NON ! NON, NON, NON !

Et ben si... Gros soupir, j'déprime là !

Ace tendait la pelote de laine, d'ailleurs question depuis quand les pirates font du tricot ? Ca j'dois vous dire, que je me pose sérieusement la question.

Bon revenons à Ace il joue avec moi en me la tendant et en la retirant, ce qui fait que je tendais mes mains pour pas dire autre chose, vers la pelote mon nouveau joujou.

Ace la lâcha et je l'attrapai m'amusant avec, j'entendis des rires, Ace est pas seul qui est avec lui ?

Toute la clique des commandants est là (si on exclut Barbe Blanche et Thatch), THATCH AU SECOURS !

- J'adore ses petites oreilles, me fait Curiel en les touchant.

Moi je ronronne évidemment, ça change pas et lui continue... Je vous le promets une fois libérée je vous les tue tous...

Oui c'est vrai j'ai sauvé Ace, Thatch et Barbe Blanche, ça serait mettre à néant mes efforts...

Ok, je les tuerais pas, je les attacherai, les bafferai puis [PASSAGES CENSURES] !

- Donc on fait comment Vista ? On lui parle doucement pour qu'elle soit gentille ? Demanda Ace.

VISTA TRAITRE !

- Oui, prends exemple, Amandine viens dans mes bras, me dit-il avec une voix de velours.

Je m'arrêtai de jouer avec ma pelote pour me jeter dans ses bras :

- Vistaaaaaaaaaaa, miaulais-je.

- Merde il prend la tête avec 3 câlins ! Marmonna Marco qui n'en était qu'à 1 et Ace à 2.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Joz.

Sa grosse voix me fit peur, je me mis instantanément en boule, en tremblant et en couinant craintivement :

- C'est malin tu lui as fait peur, ria Ace en me voyant recroquevillé.

C'est pas drôle crétin !

- Ne t'en fait pas il ne te fera pas de mal, me murmura Vista.

Je le regardai doutant, il trouva l'astuce pour me convaincre, je vous laisse deviner, il s'occupa de mes oreilles !

C'est fou comment j'y suis sensible ! Je ronronne et me rejette dans ses bras :

- Vistaaaaaaa !

- Maintenant 4, bah en fait on a fait un pari Ace, Vista et moi, arrivé à étreindre par 5 fois Amandine. Là Vista en est à 4, Ace à 2 et moi à 1, expliqua Marco.

- QUOI ! Tonnais-je.

Ma colère avait prit le dessus sur le félin, le faisant fuir, je m'étais redressée comme j'avais tout mouvement :

- Vous n'êtes que des miaou, LA FERME LE CHAT !

- Calme, me fit Ace en posant ses mains sur mes oreilles.

Je secouai la tête, je les cachai avec mes mains et courut vers la sortie :

- Mais attends, s'écria Ace en me saisissant la queue.

J'hurlai de douleur, je me retournai furieuse et je sautai sur lui, je levai ma main, le giflai et le griffai par la même occasion, avec mes ongles déjà bien long en soit, imaginé si j'avais eu les griffes.

Mes poils étaient hérissés, je suis très en colère et pour une fois je suis en accord avec le félin qui lui est mécontent qu'on lui ait tiré la queue.

Marco et Vista me saisirent par les bras, avant que je défigure davantage Ace, ils se penchèrent et me murmurèrent d'une voix sensuelle et suave :

- Tu sais que tu es belle ?

Et paf j'étais ravie qu'on me parle gentiment, me revoilà docile, rien à faire j'avais perdu le peu de contrôle que j'avais.

Ace n'osa plus m'approcher comme beaucoup, tant mieux !

- Moi je pense que pour ce pari c'est pas sympa pour elle, poursuivit Joz, comment vous croyez qu'elle l'interprète ? Elle ne peut pas pour le moment s'exprimer comme elle veut, mais dès qu'elle le pourra elle dira qu'elle est déçue de vous 3. Amandine est une gentille fille, ce que vous faites là c'est de la manipuler, donc Ace quand tu lui disait bonjour ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part, elle t'a défendue, en pensant que ton geste était innocent. Elle va perdre confiance en vous, si ça continue.

Joz je t'adore merci, merci, merci, merci, merci ! Mais je te déteste quand même ! Tu es là et tu ne réagis pas pour m'aider à m'enfuir !

- Merciiiiii Jozzzzzzz.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda une voix derrière nous.

Papa !

Je me débattis pour me libérer de Vista et Marco, et rejoindre Anna et Barbe Blanche qui venaient d'apparaître.

- Relâchez-la c'est un ordre, fit l'Empereur d'un ton ferme.

Ils obéirent, moi je courus vers Anna :

- Recommencez et ce sera 3 années de corvées.

Il ne plaisante pas Barbe Blanche, je crois bien qu'il est déçu du comportement de ses fils, comme moi d'ailleurs !

Il me prit avec Anna dans ses mains avant de partir :

- Merciii papaaaaaaa, m'exclamais-je en lui faisant un câlin.

Il s'arrêta avant de me sourire, ça avait du bon d'être un chat, car je cherchais les câlins et jamais j'aurais osé faire ça en temps normal, surtout avec ce colosse.

- Tu dois un grand merci à Anna, c'est elle qui t'a entendu, malgré que l'on soit à l'autre bout du bateau.

- Merciiiiiiiiii Annaaaa.

- De rien.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir partir maintenant, mais il nous faut des produits qu'on ne trouve qu'ici.

- On comprend.

Anna et moi avions répondu en même temps encore une fois, à croire qu'un lien existait depuis qu'on était devenues des chats.

- Je te ramène à Thatch, sais-tu où il était ? Me demanda Barbe Blanche

- Vouiiiii, dans sa cabineeeeee...

On se dirigea vers sa cabine, Thatch me cherchait puisqu'on le croisa au détour d'un couloir :

- Thatchhhhhhhhhh, m'exclamais-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

Il me réceptionna juste à temps :

- Où étais-tu j'étais inquiet.

- Pardonnnnnnn, pleurais-je.

- Doucement, je ne suis pas fâché, me rassura-t-il, merci père.

- Je t'en prie mon fils.

On se sépara, Thatch me porta cette fois vers ma chambre, une fois seuls, il s'assit, moi sur ses jambes le regardant dans les yeux :

- Pour ce qui s'est passé tu m'expliqueras quand tu ne seras plus un adorable chaton, me dit-il avec le sourire.

- Vouiiiiiiiii.

Il m'allongea sous lui et enroula autour de ses doigts une de mes mèches :

- Je t'aime, me dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Il passa une main sous mon haut et parcourut mon dos, l'autre était dans mes cheveux, il me serra contre lui, je plongeai dans ses cheveux mes mains, ils étaient si doux.

On se sépara par manque d'air, j'avais l'impression d'être moi-même :

- Miaou.

Je plaquai mes mains devant ma bouche avant de détourner les yeux, je sanglotais en silence, je ne pouvais même pas lui dire à quel point je l'aimais.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, ne dis rien ma belle, dit-il en embrassant mes larmes. Profite, ne pense à rien d'autre, c'est tout ce que je te demande, tu n'as pas besoin de parler.

Il captura une nouvelle fois mes lèvres, caressant mon visage, n'allant pas plus loin au cas où je ne voudrais pas et que je ne pourrais le lui dire.

Je le remerciai silencieusement de cette attention.

* * *

Une tite review ?

* * *

Comme certains lecteurs seront peut-être feignant pour lire la note en haute, je la copie en bas XD

**RECHERCHE DESSINATEURS :**

Simili D Axel je veux bien que tu me dessines Amandine en chat. =3

Ou toutes autres personnes, je prends tout.

Je redécrits Amandine : 1m60, yeux bleu gris clair, légèrement noisette autour de la pupille. Cheveux châtain foncé, long et ondulé, je précise elle a une mèche à droite qui tombe sur son front, mais uniquement son front.

Peau pâle, mais pas non plus cachet d'aspirine.

Nez petit fin et droit, elle est mince, pas une poitrine imposante comme dans le manga X) mais pas plate non plus XD c'est pas une tige !

Je crois avoir dis les détails les plus important.

_**Ce que je recherche en dessin :**_

- Qu'on me dessine Amandine avec ses transformations mi-chat =3, avec un Thatch qui la taquine en lui caressant ses oreilles.

- Amandine quand elle se fait abordé par Shanks avec notre Thatch pas possessif ^^

- Un Thatch énervé, avec une aura noire, tout ce qu'on veut, je le veux quand il est en mode HYPER possessif.

- Thatch quand il tient Amandine devant Shanks (vous savez la scène où il la serre de plus en plus fort), je les veux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Voila l'ensemble de mes demandes, après je ne dis pas non si vous voulez faire une autre scène ou que vous l'inventez, genre nos tourtereaux se faisant des bisous dans le cou (big bisou) contre un mur ou autre etc.

Je vous transmets une adresse mail pour me soumettre vos dessins (retirer l'espace tiret et mettre le signe arobase):

princessedelespoir ARO_BASE_ li_ve_ . fr

Merci de me préciser dans l'objet que c'est pour du dessin ;)


	23. La fin du calvaire

Ce chapitre est un des plus longs avec 12 pages WORD.

23 ** mon chiffre préféré, si si je vous jure !

* * *

**Lecteurs :** Tu en es où dans tes chapitres ?

**Amandine :** Chapitre 37, j'ai presque terminé, c'est normal car je suis dans une phase ou j'écris moins et j'ai commencé à reprendre l'autre fic, donc pas facile de jongler avec tout. Surtout qu'il y a beaucoup de relectures.

**Lecteurs :** Ta fic fait actuellement combien de pages ?

**Amandine : **273 très exactement.

**Lecteurs :** OO °p° (bave) et tu as posté combien de pages ?

**Amandine :** Au total ? Un instant, 129 à la fin du chapitre 23, ils vous restent encore à découvrir ces 144 pages qui dorment au chaud ^o^.

**Lecteurs :** O_O On peut les lire ?

**Amandine :** Non !

**Lecteurs :** Sadique !

**Amandine :** Oui je sais ^^

**Thatch :** Moi j'aime particulièrement le chapitre 35.

**Amandine :** Normal c'est le lemon ^^''

**Thatch :** Héhé oui ^^, restes-là ma beauté, je veux mon câlin. n_n

**Pensées d'Amandine :** pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que c'est câlin coquin ? ^^'

**Lecteurs :** *p* en fait on attend surtout ça, tu ne veux pas le mettre ?

**Amandine :** Na ! Vous attendrez.

**Thatch :** De toute façon je vous la kidnappe, faut qu'on teste le nouveau lit. ^^

**Amandine rougit vivement :** o_o' THATCH !

**Lecteurs :** OO.

Vous êtes sur la boite de réception d'Amandine, votre auteuse préférée est indisponible pour le moment, pour me joindre, laissez-moi une review à la fin de ce chapitre et je vous recontacterai plus tard.

BIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPP

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : La fin du calvaire.**

Le lendemain, quand Thatch apprit plus tard par la bouche de son père ce que m'avait fait ses frères, il ne me quitta plus d'une semelle et je n'étais pas contre, jusqu'à une certaine limite.

J'étais la plupart du temps enfermée dans ma chambre, mes seules sorties étaient pour aller manger...

Je n'aimais pas être cloîtrée juste pour ne pas avoir à subir d'autres mauvaises blagues, j'avais besoin d'air.

Aussi je décidai de fausser compagnie à Thatch à la fin du déjeuner, je courus vers le pont, et là je fis un bond de 10 mètres pour atteindre la barre de flèche.

J'ignorais que j'avais des prédispositions pour le saut en hauteur... sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mot...

Ca au moins c'est un truc bien, je marche sans perdre l'équilibre, je vois ensuite un phœnix bleu voler, plusieurs mètres devant moi et je mon regard n'en décroche pas.

Non, non, non, non, non, non. Je saute au cou de l'oiseau... heu... Marco, mon instinct de chat a reprit _encore _le dessus et donc Marco et moi on tombe à l'eau...

SPLASH !

Je vis Marco couler par ma faute, je nageai à lui et l'aidai comme je pus, Izou, Thatch et Vista plongèrent à l'eau pour nous repêcher :

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS IMBECILE ! Hurla Marco une fois la tête hors de l'eau.

J'éclatai en sanglot :

- Pourquoi tu hurles ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Demanda Izou

- Elle m'a sauté dessus pendant que je volais ! Elle a bien faillit nous tuer.

- Du calme Marco, sous ta forme de phœnix elle t'a prit pour un oiseau, je t'apprends rien si je te dis que les chats adorent poursuivre les petites souris comme les oiseaux, tempéra Izou.

- Ca n'excu….

Izou foudroya du regard Marco s'il voulait rajouter une autre parole blessante.

On remonta sur le bateau, je me mis dans un coin, sanglotant, Marco avait raison, mais ce n'était pas de ma faute si je n'arrivais pas à dompter mon côté félin.

Mes oreilles étaient abattues, montrant que j'étais très triste :

- T'en fait pas Amandine, ça va aller, me murmura Izou pour me calmer en s'approchant de moi.

- Non ça n'ira pas ! S'énerva Marco.

- Oh ça va, haussa Izou, comment veux-tu qu'elle fasse, elle réagit à 90% comme un chat, puis toi hier avec les autres non mais quelle idée vous a traversé l'esprit à vous jouer d'elle. Elle arrive même pas à maîtriser un minimum ses gestes, alors titiller comme vous l'avez fait sa partie féline ne l'aide pas, vous ne l'aidez même pas à ce qu'elle lutte contre, au contraire. Alors tu te la boucles et c'est un ordre que tu sois mon supérieur ou pas !

Maintenant que j'y repensais c'est vrai que j'avais pas vu Izou hier...

Bon presque tous les commandants étaient là...

Izou se retourna vers moi :

- Pleure plus, on sait que tu n'arrives pas à te contrôler, père... est-ce qu'on ne peut vraiment pas partir plus tôt, tant pis, on fera sans, parce que là elles craquent vraiment. Anna peut-être pas, car elle semble mieux maîtriser son problème... mais faudrait vraiment qu'on parte, elles souffrent toutes les deux, surtout Amandine.

Je relevai la tête, suppliant Barbe Blanche pour qu'on parte, si c'était vraiment nécessaire comme le laisser sous entendre Izou tant pis, mais si on peut ne pas rester je ne suis absolument pas contre :

- Au vu de ce qui s'est passé, je pense que ça va être malheureusement nécessaire, très bien je rappelle mes fils qui sont sur l'île et ensuite nous partirons, me promit l'Empereur.

J'hochai timidement la tête avant d'éternuer, je prenais froid, Ace s'avança à moi et me sécha complètement grâce à son pouvoir comme il l'avait fait pour les autres.

Je voyais Thatch en colère contre moi, pour m'être enfuie, mais je ne supporte pas l'enfermement, surtout forcé, c'est aux autres à faire des efforts pas à moi.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me raccompagne jusqu'à ma chambre le regard fixé droit devant lui, sans me dire un mot, je suis triste.

- Pardon, murmurais-je les larmes aux yeux, mais j'en pouvais plus d'être enfermée, Thatchhhhhhh m'en veut pas.

Mes larmes coulèrent je veux pas qu'il soit fâché contre moi, il s'arrête et me regarde enfin, il soupire avant de me faire un petit sourire :

- Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir, surtout dans ce cas là, je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens. J'aurais voulu ne pas à avoir faire ça, mais ça me serait impossible de tenir avec père plus de 1600 hommes, donc le mieux pour le moment c'est que tu t'isoles, même si ce n'est pas drôle pour toi.

- Je le sais, je l'ai bien compris, mais ça ne reste pas juste quand même, c'est aux autres à faire des efforts, pas à moi.

- Je sais, ma belle, je sais.

On entre dans ma chambre qu'il prend soin de fermer à clé, je soupire me revoilà dans ma petite prison dorée...

Bizarre, au lieu de me poser, il m'amène jusqu'à la salle de bain... LA SALLE DE BAIN ?

- Bon tu te douches.

- Non.

- Si.

- J'aime pas l'eau.

Réflexion stupide de chat.

En ce qui me concerne non je veux pas me doucher... pourquoi ? Mais bon dieu parce qu'il est là, je vais pas me mettre à nue devant lui.

Je n'en suis pas à ce stade, je veux qu'il sorte, il ferme la porte de la salle d'eau à clé ! Il a l'attention de rester ? Et puis pourquoi il veut que je me douche d'abord !

- Tu veux peut-être cuir au sel, me nargua Thatch, Ace t'a peut-être séché, l'eau s'est évaporée, mais sûrement pas le sel, alors ?

- Non, pas devant toi, m'exclamais-je.

Il me sourit et se retourna :

- Promis je ne te regarderais pas.

- Je veux que tu sortes !

- Non je tiens à être sûr que tu te laves, parce que avec ton côté félin je dois me méfier.

- Non, tu sors !

- Sois tu te douches maintenant bien gentiment, soit je m'occupe avec plaisir de toi.

- Tu n'oserais pas !

Il se retourna et s'avança vers moi, il me plaqua contre le mur et commença à retirer mon pantalon :

- Non, non, d'accord, je vais le faire.

- Ah bah quand même, me sourit-il malicieusement.

Il s'assit par terre, me faisant dos, j'approchai ma serviette pour l'attraper le plus rapidement possible en cas de besoin et je commençai à me déshabiller en fixant Thatch.

J'avais tellement la trouille qu'il se retourne, j'entrai dans la douche qui n'avait évidemment pas de rideau, juste une vitre en verre où on voyait tout.

J'aurais eu encore une baignoire j'aurais pu m'asseoir et me cacher en partie, mais là ce n'était pas le cas.

Une fois sous la douche je regardais craintivement la poire de douche... j'avais pas envie d'être mouillée moi... stupide chat !

J'ouvris à contre cœur la vanne d'eau chaude et froide, je miaulais tristement d'être trempée encore une fois.

J'arrêtai l'eau et prit du gel douche, le sel commençait à m'attaquer la peau et donc c'est tout sauf agréable.

Au passage je me lavai les cheveux, sans jamais quitter Thatch du regard, il tenait pour l'instant parole, mais y n'empêche, il entendait tout...

Quand j'eus terminé 45 minutes plus tard (c'est à peu près le temps que je mets quand je me lave les cheveux) je pris vite ma serviette et là... un détail me frappa.

Je n'avais pas de vêtements propres, je me raclai la gorge :

- Heu Thatch... il me faudrait des vêtements propres..., dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Il se lève et part m'en chercher, il revient quelques instants plus tard avec des vêtements, il m'a prit une robe et pour les sous-vêtements il a prit soin de me prendre les plus sexy.

Il me regarde, je resserre les pans de ma serviette et recule, me retrouvant coincée entre lui et le mur, il sourit malicieusement, je te déteste.

Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules encore humide et se penche vers moi pour me murmurer :

- Tu es très belle aussi dans cette tenue.

Je rougis instantanément, pendant que lui se rince l'œil ! Il capture mes lèvres et me presse contre lui.

Je voudrais le repousser, mais mes mains maintiennent ma serviette donc j'attends :

- Ca va trop vite, murmurais-je quand il s'arrête.

Il ne dit rien, il sourit juste avant de s'éloigner de moi et de commencer à se déshabiller devant moi :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je en me retournant en 4ème vitesse.

- Parait que j'ai plongé dans l'eau, mon petit chaton.

Ah oui c'est vrai... Mais il aurait pu attendre que je m'habille ou que je sorte merde !

Il est sans gêne, j'entends l'eau couler..., je sors les yeux fermés, en récupérant au passage mes affaires, pendant que lui me nargue :

- Si tu veux me rejoindre n'hésite pas, ça sera avec plaisir et pas qu'un peu !

- Arrêtes ! Hurlais-je en virant au rouge cramoisi.

Je sors en catimini, je ferme, cette bon sang de porte et je me laisse glisser, je ne reste que 5 secondes sans activité.

Parce que oui pas question qu'il sorte rapidement de sa douche et que moi je sois aussi peu vêtue...

Donc je m'habille rapidement, quand c'est fait je prends ma brosse et me coiffe avant que mes cheveux ne sèchent, sinon bonjour les nœuds !

Vivement que je retrouve mon corps, je commence sérieusement à en avoir assez, mais bon je dois avouer que mes petites oreilles sont assez mignonnes.

Je sais je suis folle, je prends une photo de moi, photo souvenir, c'est vrai que je suis chou avec.

Je me les caresse elles sont toutes douces et si petites je comprends pourquoi tout le monde craque, en ce qui me concerne, j'admets avoir toujours eu un faible pour les chats.

Mes pensées coupèrent court, quand je sentis deux bras puissants m'encercler, un torse s'appuyer dans mon dos et un menton se poser sur ma tête :

- Tu es trop craquante.

Il m'embrassa le cou :

- Hummm... j'aime ton parfum, c'est quoi ?

- Fleur de tiaré.

- J'adore...

- Remercie alors mon kit pour apprendre à faire des gels douches...

Il eut un bref instant de silence, Thatch chercha à comprendre :

- Ah ? C'est de ton monde ?

- Oui.

- J'aime beaucoup, dit-il en me respirant, pour tes cheveux c'est pareil ?

- Aussi.

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, tout en continuant à savourer mon cou qu'il trouvait, décidément à son goût.

Je tombai lourdement contre lui, ma respiration s'accéléra, ce n'était pas le plaisir, ni la peur non :

- Thatch, arrêtes, j'ai mal.

Il s'arrêta de suite, mes jambes ne me tenaient plus, je chutai, il me rattrapa, je me tenais la tête et me arquai, la douleur que j'avais était atroce.

Puis tout cessa d'un coup, comme si rien ne s'était passé, je me redressai comme je pus, Thatch me tenant dans ses bras le regard surpris :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je.

- Rien, ma belle juste que tu n'es plus un adorable chaton.

- Quoi ?

Je tâtai ma tête, mes oreilles avaient disparues ! Je vérifiai ma gorge, plus de clochette puis mes fesses, plus de queue !

Quand j'y repensais c'est vrai que ces dernières minutes j'avais réussi à dialoguer correctement avec Thatch.

Je suis guérie !

Je bondis (oups restant de chat...) dans les bras de mon cher et tendre et l'embrasse dans un baiser fougueux, passant et repassant mes mains dans ses cheveux trempés.

Qu'importe ça m'avait manqué de maîtriser pleinement mes gestes, Thatch était ravi lui, il referma ses bras sur ma taille.

Je m'arrêtai avant de le regarder, puis réalisant mon audace je baissai les yeux et me pinçai les lèvres :

- Moi j'ai bien aimé, ma chérie, relèves les yeux femme !

Je fis la moue, il m'embrassa en m'étreignant fermement :

- Je t'aime, murmurais-je.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Thatch, c'est pas le moment, mais je vais avoir besoin de ta complicité pour me venger.

- Te venger ? Des autres ?

- Oui et plus particulièrement de Marco, Ace et Vista, ils ont fait un pari, le premier qui arrive à me faire 5 câlins gagne, Vista en est à 4, Marco 1 et Ace 2.

- JE VAIS LES TUER ! S'écria un Thatch avec une aura noire et pas du tout possessif je vous prie de me croire.

- Non, on va leur faire un petit tour, à toi d'approuver.

- Je t'écoute, j'espère que se sera à la hauteur ! Dit-il en se calmant instantanément.

- Alors voila, déjà dans un premier temps, on va les mettre à égalité en terme de nombre de câlins...

- Devant moi ! Jamais ! Tu es à moi, me dit-il en me regardant intensément.

- Laisses-moi finir, ensuite... nous allons les frustrer.

- Qu'entends-tu par le mot frustrer ? Demanda Thatch suspicieusement mais qui semblait être assez séduit par l'idée que ses 3 frères ne pourraient m'avoir.

- Hummm, je sais pas les frustrer sexuellement parlant, leurs donner des envies qu'ils ne pourront assouvir, me risquais-je en me pinçant les lèvres.

- C'est dangereux, mais extrêmement sadique et tentant, finalement ça me plait bien, mais en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

- Je veux que tu me rendes plus que désirable, je sais je joue avec le feu, mais eux aussi...

- Hou, frissonna Thatch de plaisir, attends que je te métamorphose, attends on va faire autrement je te rends désirable de suite, tu leurs fais les câlins, heurk ! Tu as intérêt à m'en faire le double ou le triple pour que j'oublie qu'ils t'auront touché !

- Oui chef !

- Donc tu leur donnes ce qu'ils veulent, je vais te rendre tellement sexy, qu'ils vont en faire des rêves bien torrides et irréalisables... Alors voyons voir beauté qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire mettre...

Là je compris que ma transformation commençait :

- Roh tu n'as rien de plus sexy ? Se lamenta Thatch en voyant mes affaires.

- Bah non... mais je peux les transformer si tu veux...

Je me concentrai et visualisai une jolie robe comme pour Anna, mes vêtements s'illuminèrent avant de changer :

- J'adore ! S'exclama Thatch, tu vas me serrer ta robe au niveau de ta taille pour me révéler tes hanches.

J'obéis à contre cœur, mais je tenais à donner une leçon à ces 3 la !

- Ensuite un décolleté plus important, je veux que ta robe te relève au niveau de ta poitrine pour la mettre en avant, ensuite je veux de fines bretelles, c'est pas assez fin pour moi.

Je me concentrai et m'exécutai :

- Parfait, hummm plus courte la robe, à mi-cuisse, tes chaussures je voudrais des escarpins noirs. Ensuite je veux que tu changes la couleur de ta robe pour du turquoise.

J'obéis, la couleur choisit allait bien avec ma peau pâle, me la mettant bien en valeur, Thatch me tourna autour m'examinant, pour ne rien laisser au hasard.

Il s'arrêta derrière moi et posa ses mains sur mes hanches, je sursautai :

- Tout compte fait, je ne veux pas de bretelles, je veux que ton dos soit nu, donc je veux que tu changes pour une robe que tu noueras dans la nuque.

Je sentis sa main se placer à l'horizontale dans le bas de mon dos :

- Dos nu jusqu'à ma main.

Je m'exécutai, Thatch se plaça devant moi :

- Maintenant je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux, me dit-il avec délice.

Ils étaient secs et formaient de jolies bouclettes, Thatch me fit asseoir avant de se saisir de mes cheveux :

- Tu peux me faire apparaître toute une armada d'accessoires ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je vais essayer.

Ca marcha, il entreprit de me faire un chignon compliqué je crois, en tout cas j'adorais qu'il touche mes cheveux, j'aime quand on me coiffe.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes il me montre le résultat, je suis presque méconnaissable, il avait fait un joli chignon, dont quelques boucles tombent délicatement dans mon dos.

- Maintenant le maquillage, ajouta t'il en se frottant les mains.

- Je préfère le faire.

Pour le fard à paupière je me mis du parme qui mettait en valeur mes yeux bleus.

Je mis un coup de crayon, de mascara et une touche de rouge à lèvre, au sourire de Thatch je lui plaisais :

- J'aime pas cette robe.

- Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Je voudrais te voir sans.

Je virai au rouge d'un coup :

- Désolé, mais tu es si désirable et ce parfum sucré de ta peau... C'est de la torture pour moi !

Il m'emprisonna encore une fois dans ses bras et me respira, vive Sentosphère ! Parce que c'est grâce à ça que je me fais mes petits gels douches senteur tiaré.

J'adore ce parfum sucré, exotique qui évoque les vacances ! Je m'imagine rien qu'en respirant l'odeur, une plage au sable fin, mer turquoise...

- Je m'en doute, il faudrait dire à Anna de s'habiller comme moi, si elle veut bien se prêter au jeu, tu veux bien la chercher, parce que ça ferait bizarre si je suis la seule habillée ainsi.

- Oui princesse.

Thatch ouvrit la porte et sortit, je la refermai, en soufflant, j'avais était troublée par sa réplique.

Quelqu'un toqua quelques minutes plus tard, j'ouvris à ma grande erreur, Vista !

Je le vis juste ouvrir la bouche avant de me regarder des pieds à la tête, je déglutis :

- Tu voulais ? Balbutiais-je.

- Te voir pour m'excuser en ce qui concerne le pari, tu es très belle.

Il me retient en me tenant les poignets, je crois qu'il m'aime toujours et me voir ainsi ne doit pas l'aider.

- Vista lâche-moi s'il te plaît, murmurais-je.

Il me tira à lui, posant une main contre mon dos :

- Vista, s'il te plaît, Thatch va bientôt revenir si tu tiens à ne pas être défiguré pars, je n'ai rien à t'offrir.

Nous nous regardions les yeux dans les yeux, je pouvais sentir ses doigts caresser discrètement mon dos, il s'éloigna de moi et me relâcha avant de partir sans un regard.

Je me sentis mal, qu'il éprouve encore des sentiments pour moi et moi qui veut le frustrer, je trouve mon idée stupide, le concernant en tout cas.

Quelques instants plus tard Thatch arriva avec Anna :

- Elle se prête au jeu.

- Vista est venu s'excuser, j'hésite à lui faire un coup pareil.

- Même, il n'avait pas à faire ce qu'il a fait avec les autres, coupa Anna en me prenant les mains, moi je dis vengeance, sinon c'est trop facile !

Je regardai étonnée Anna, elle avait amené de quoi se changer, quand elle ressortit de la salle de bain fin prête, je me dis qu'elle avait raison, il fallait leur donner une leçon.

Parce qu'il n'y a pas qu'eux qui peuvent faire des coups bas, j'admets que c'est particulièrement osé et audacieux ce que j'entreprends, mais on a rien sans rien.

- Et... père... est au courant ? Demandais-je nommer « père » Barbe Blanche m'étais encore un peu difficile.

- Oui, répondit très fièrement Thatch.

- Tu plaisantes !

- Non, il a dit qu'ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent, répliqua mon amant.

Je regardai Anna pour confirmer ses dires, elle hocha la tête.

Thatch partit me laissant comploter avec Anna, nous avions carte blanche d'après l'Empereur en plus de sa complicité ! Tant mieux !

A l'heure du dîner, nous fîmes notre apparition, tout le monde nous regarda les yeux écarquillés, nous allions nous asseoir bien sagement près de nos amants.

Donc Anna était à la droite de Barbe Blanche, moi à la sienne et Thatch à la mienne, histoire que nous soyons bien encadrées !

Je vis Ace murmurer quelque chose à Marco, je regrettais mes oreilles de chat qui me permettait d'entendre ce genre de messes basses !

- Pourquoi... cet accoutrement ? Demanda Ace.

Je t'en ficherais des accoutrements ! C'est une robe, idiot, une robe de soirée ultra sexy pour me venger.

Je regardai Anna qui comprit le message, on prit une profonde respiration toutes les deux avant d'annoncer :

- Parce que nous ne sommes plus des chats !

- C'est pas un peu trop ? Me demanda Ace qui avait les yeux rivés sur ma poitrine.

- Tu trouves ? Fis-je.

Le ton que j'avais employé était très innocent et sincère, comme si je ne me rendais pas compte que je m'étais bien mise en avant :

- Bon bah je vais me changer, continuais-je en me levant.

- NON ! S'exclama presque tout le bateau.

Je me rassis tout doucement, j'avais une folle envie de rire, mais faut que je me retienne, mais dans le même temps j'avais eu peur.

Presque tout le monde refusait que j'aille me changer….

- Etape 2, me murmura Anna à l'oreille.

Je dus prendre sur moi, pour faire du pied à Ace qui était en face de moi, il me regarda stupéfait la bouche ouverte :

- Ca ne va pas Ace ? Demandais-je inquiète pendant que je m'amusais avec sa jambe.

- Non ça va, dit-il.

Se retenir de sourire ou de rire, il regarda Anna, il devait penser que c'était elle, je me levai un peu et me penchai pour prendre le pichet d'eau, mais surtout pour que Marco ait une très belle vue sur mon décolleté.

Je le vis tourner au rouge, tout se passa bien, reste le petit problème... Vista qui était trop loin, quoi que vu son état je pense que justement ce doit être le plus frustré, surtout quand il sait que Marco a eu une des plus jolie vue sur moi...

Je vois Ace et Marco se lever, avec leurs serviettes accrochées à leurs pantalons pour pas qu'elles tombent... Non déjà ! Pas question qu'ils aillent se soulager !

- Ace, Marco, restez s'il vous plaît, ordonna Barbe Blanche.

Je suis sûre qu'il se retient un sourire sadique ! Merci papa.

Etape numéro 3, les faire craquer, je recommence mon petit manège avec Ace, mais là j'ose vraiment, m'occupant de son entrejambe, je peux voir son visage fermé, il tente de manger, mais je vois bien que ses bras tremblotent légèrement.

Puis au moment où je pense qu'il est sur le point de jouir j'arrête, il me jette un regard noir, j'crois avoir vu juste, et d'un.

Quand on arrive au dessert, il me faut attaquer maintenant Marco :

- Chouette j'adore les ananas, n'est-ce pas Marco ? Lançais-je.

J'avais toute son attention, tient une veine qui tressaute, je crois qu'il n'aime pas son surnom... je sais, mais fallait qu'il me regarde.

Quand il me regarda, j'avais le malheur de manger une banane, très lentement, sa veine disparut, il me regarda les yeux ronds :

- Arrête ça tout de suite !

Tout le monde le regarda :

- Arrêter quoi ?

- Ca ! En me désignant ma banane.

- Ah non c'est la mienne, si tu en veux une tu n'as qu'à en prendre une.

- Tu te fous de moi ?!

- Non, répondis-je d'une voix faussement sincère.

Je croquai une nouvelle fois (sensuellement) dans ma banane, Marco joint les mains devant son visage, un doigt tressauta, je crois qu'il est sur les nerfs, c'est génial, c'est ce que je recherche !

- Désolé père, mais je ne me sens pas bien, commença Marco en se levant.

Je me lève, contourne la table et vient lui faire un câlin, l'empêchant ainsi de partir :

- T'enflamme pas, je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé.

- Tu me fais des infidélités, s'exclama Thatch.

- Mais non, je console juste un de mes frères.

Etant derrière Marco et Ace qui était près de lui, j'avais une splendide vue sur leurs pantalons, dit donc je leur fais de l'effet à ces deux là !

J'embrasse sur la joue Marco qui vira légèrement au rouge, je repartis et quand je passe derrière Ace, d'un doigt je caresse son dos tout en continuant mon chemin avoir de me rasseoir.

Bien ! Les 2/3 de la mission vengeance est effectuée !

Reste Vista, je discerne un regard presque soupçonneux, je l'ai repoussé tout à l'heure, je crois qu'il a clairement compris que je me jouais de ses frères.

Pour le moment je n'ai rien tenté contre lui, s'il fait vite le lien avec le pari, il pourra penser que je vais rien lui faire, comme il s'est excusé, mais là il se trompera.

Je sors avec Anna et Thatch à la fin du repas, la phase la plus délicate : arriver à trouver un moyen pour avoir Vista en tête à tête.

Je n'ai même pas à chercher comment faire, c'est Vista qui vient à moi :

- Je voudrais te parler en privé, me dit-il.

- Je vous rejoins.

Anna et Thatch font mine de partir, je suis Vista et on s'enferme dans une pièce, mais je sais que mon amant et Anna écoutent derrière la porte, au cas où.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ton petit jeu ! Ca ne te ressemble absolument pas, répliqua durement Vista.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Allez hop c'est parti, je vais maintenant jouer celle qui pige rien, celle qui en gros n'a pas prit conscience de son charme, jouer une sincère innocente.

- Ne joue pas avec moi, s'il te plaît !

- Mais de quoi ? Fis-je comme si je ne comprenais pas de quoi il voulait parler.

Il fut troublé, je crois qu'il doute maintenant :

- Ecoute, vu le pari que j'ai fais avec Ace et Marco, je me suis dis que tu te vengeais peut-être à ta sauce, me dit-il un peu perdu.

- Je vais être franche alors, ne viens pas me faire la morale, vous vous êtes joués de moi, alors je crois que c'est mon droit de me jouer de vous si je le voulais ! Simple retour des choses il me semble, je ne viendrais même pas la ramener, ce que vous m'avez fait hier était intolérable. Vous avez profité du fait que je ne maîtrisais rien ! Alors oui j'aurais le droit de me venger et vous de subir et en silence ! Car personne ne s'est excusé pour la blague de mauvais goût d'hier. Tu t'es excusé pour le pari, mais uniquement le pari. Alors ne viens pas me dire que je n'ai même pas le droit de me venger, c'est un peu fort, en gros vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez avec moi quitte à me blesser, mais moi non. Bien non, ça tu vois ça me reste là, dis-je en désignant ma gorge, mais je suis pas comme vous avec vos coups foireux, je ne cherchais pas à me venger, bien que ça me tente... Je suis déçue que tu penses ça de moi, sur ce, bonne nuit.

Je partis vers la porte, bon sang que ça fait du bien de vider son sac !

Vista me retient, je me retourne et j'attends qu'il s'explique :

- Je suis désolé, tu as raison, murmura-t-il.

- Et pour quoi tu es désolé ?

- Pour hier, je suis désolé pour hier, on n'aurait pas dû.

- Ah bah quand même ! Il faut vraiment qu'on s'énerve pour que vous veniez vous excuser, sinon ça ne vient pas.

- Je croyais que vu la façon dont tu as réagit tout à l'heure avec Marco, tu... nous en voulais plus...

- Quoi le câlin ? Je prends sur moi, mais je veux des excuses de toute façon ! Donc tu transmettras le message, puisque ça ne semble pas évident.

Il hocha la tête, j'allais partir, j'avais un peu, pour pas dire beaucoup, de remords à lui parler aussi durement, il s'était excusé, par pour tout certes, mais il avait fait un premier pas contrairement à d'autres.

De plus, je vois bien qu'il regrette amèrement, alors je ne joue plus, je suis réellement sincère, il n'est plus question de vengeance en ce qui le concerne.

Je le prends dans mes bras, il est surpris :

- Merci, je te pardonne, mais s'il te plaît, tu es l'un de mes personnages préférés dans One Piece, ne me fait pas regretter une nouvelle fois ce choix. Je vous apprécie tous ici, alors montrez-moi que vous êtes digne de mon admiration.

Il répond à mon étreinte et me regarde pensif :

- Alors je vais tout faire pour remonter dans ton estime, petite sœur.

Je souris à ce nom, il me détaille avant de s'écarter, il me prit ma main, pour un baisemain :

- Bonne nuit alors, encore une fois désolé.

- Bonne nuit, fis-je plus doucement.

J'approchai de la porte, j'espère que Thatch et Anna ont filé, j'ouvre, ouf c'est le cas, on se sépare Vista et moi.

Quand je retourne dans mes appartements, Thatch m'attend avec Anna :

- Bah dit donc, faut pas t'énerver, me lança Anna, le pauvre il s'en est prit plein la figure.

- Ouai, mais ce n'était pas prévue que tu lui pardonnes, bouda Thatch.

- Je sais, mais il s'est excusé lui au moins, il s'en voulait, j'ai pas pu...

- Pas grave tu t'es déjà vengée d'Ace et Marco, répliqua Anna.

- Oui c'est vrai, les pauvres je les ai bien frustrés.

- En plus devant moi, grogna Thatch.

- Mais tu as dis que tu étais d'accord, minaudais-je.

- Non ne me fais pas ces yeux là, je n'y résiste pas.

J'accentuai mes yeux de cocker, il se cacha les yeux d'une main et de l'autre me repoussa, Anna et moi on se lança des regards amusés.

Je reculai ainsi Thatch ne me tenait plus, il écarta les doigts et me vit les mains jointes, le regard larmoyant :

- C'est pas possible de t'en vouloir avec des yeux pareils.

Je l'embrassai avec un grand sourire :

- Bon je crois que je vais vous laisser, fit Anna.

- Bonne soirée, dirent-on en même temps.

- Bonne soirée à vous deux, les amoureux.

- Je crois qu'on a été démasqués, fit Thatch une fois Anna partie.

- Tu crois ?

- Je le crains, me dit-il avant de capturer mes lèvres.

* * *

**Thatch :**Si d'ici là elle n'est pas trop épuisée elle vous répondra.^^ Comme actuellement elle est indisposée pour des raisons d'ordre _**purement **_professionnelles que je tairais, elle me demande de vous dire qu'elle attend avec impatience vos reviews.^^


	24. Savoir s'excuser

TT j'ai une chute de reviews OUIN bande de fainéant.** *Boude***. (J'ai eu que 5 reviews pour le chapitre 23, alors que d'habitude je tourne autour de 10 voir plus T_T)

Moi bouder, car si vous lire fic et que fic vous éclaire votre journée, moi review éclaire la mienne.

;_; en plus j'ai passé une sale journée et moi veut pleins de review tout le temps, car moi les relire très souvent.

***Scrute depuis son compte qu'il y a toujours une 30aine de personnes qui lisent, voir plus, mais que seulement quelques individus se risquent à m'écrire***

En mode déprime comme les personnages de manga.

Moi si pas ma dose de review moi être sadique et poster tous les 7 jours (ça me donneras du temps en plus tient… '-' )

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Savoir s'excuser.**

Pendant ce temps, une réunion exceptionnelle eut lieu entre les commandants, en excluant Thatch qui était bien trop occupé avec une certaine demoiselle.

- Bon aller Marco tu lui donnes combien en mensuration ? Demanda Curiel.

- Je ne sais pas... Non et puis lâchez-moi je suis sur les nerfs à cause d'elle !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Rakuyu.

- T'as pas vu le plan drague qu'elle nous a sorti ? S'exclamèrent Ace et Marco énervés avec des dents de croco.

- A vous entendre vous êtes frustrés, rigola Joz.

- C'est le cas, hurlèrent les deux premiers commandants.

- Expliquez, coupa Vista qui se dit qu'il s'était peut-être fait avoir par Amandine.

- Bah en ce qui me concerne au moment de la délivrance, elle a arrêté ! Bouda Ace, elle me faisait du pied.

- QUOI ? S'exclamèrent l'ensemble des hommes.

- Le pire je crois que c'est la banane, elle faisait comme si elle... enfin vous savez, fit Marco qui n'osait pas terminer sa phrase.

Tout le monde déglutit :

- Elle m'a bien eu ! Je suis allé la voir à la fin du repas, pour des explications, lui demandant si c'était une vengeance, elle m'a dit non, mais là c'est clairement volontaire. Elle me déçoit ! Marmonna Vista.

- Bien fait pour vous tous, s'exclama Izou.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui qui lisait un livre, il était venu et écoutait d'une oreille discrète :

- Comment ça bien fait pour nous ? S'exclama Ace.

- Dis donc vous avez la mémoire courte, répliqua Izou en fermant son livre, vous vous êtes moqués d'elle, elle s'est vengée, d'ailleurs vous êtes-vous excusés ?

Silence :

- Moi je me suis excusé, mais elle m'a dit, qu'elle voulait des excuses, se rappela Vista.

- Alors ? Coupa Izou. Bon sang les gars ! Assumez merde ! Je veux que vous alliez vous excuser demain et avec un cadeau en prime, pour vous faire pleinement pardonner et pour montrer que vous regrettez.

- Mais..., s'exclamèrent une partie des commandants.

- PAS DE MAIS ! Hurla Izou, elle s'est vengée et bien fait pour vous et puis quoi encore ! Il n'y a pas que vous qui pouvez faire des coups bas ! Elle aussi. C'était certes je l'admets très extrême ce qu'elle a fait, mais bon vu l'humiliation que vous lui avait infligé, je trouve ça presque gentil ! Ace, Marco, Vista vous lui ferez aussi des excuses pour ce stupide pari.

- Déjà fait, coupa Vista.

- Dans ce cas c'est bien, Ace, Marco ?

Silence :

- Bon dieu..., souffla Izou pour rester le plus calme possible, donc demain vous lui achèterez tous, je dis bien tous un cadeau !

- Pourquoi pas voler ? Demanda Ace.

Izou s'avança vers Ace et l'assomma :

- Non mais t'es un abruti de première catégorie ! Si vous volez ça n'aura pas du tout la même valeur que si vous l'achetez ! Acheter, c'est montrer qu'on fait un effort pour se racheter d'une faute, je viendrais avec vous, je vous aurai à l'œil. Réfléchissez à ce que vous allez lui prendre, je veux que ça lui plaise.

- Aie, gémit Ace en se massant la tête qui accueillait une jolie bosse, mais je sais pas quoi lui acheter, on connaît pas ses goûts.

Tous les commandants se firent petits et reculèrent pour être le plus loin possible d'Izou qui allait éclater :

- VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI ! ME DITES PAS QUE VOUS REGARDEZ QUE SES ZONES STRATEGIQUES !

- Oh ça va ! S'exclama Ace, dit tout de suite que tu sais ce qu'elle aime.

Ace sut qu'il allait le regretter :

- Demandes à Amandine qu'elle est sa couleur préférée, elle te répondra bleu, demande qu'elle est sa fleur préférée, elle te dira les roses blanches, demande qu'elle est sa pierre préférée, elle te dira le saphir et le diamant. Demande-lui tu verras !

Izou partit énervé en claquant la porte :

- Moi je dis il est amoureux, fit Haruta.

- Mouai..., bon reste à savoir pour demain comment on fait, on lui offre quelque chose de collectif ou bien on fait chacun de son côté ? Demanda Marco.

- Collectif, répondirent presque tout le monde.

- Moi je préfère le faire de mon côté, fit Vista en s'éloignant pour sortir de la pièce.

- Il est très amoureux, continua Haruta.

- Je crois qu'on avait compris, soupira Marco agacé.

Pendant ce temps :

- Non, mais ils sont pas possibles, comment peuvent-ils être si ignorant, moi qui trouvais que Thatch ne faisait pas si attention aux femmes et était le plus pervers d'entre nous, je me suis bien trompé... Tout du moins il ne l'est pas avec Amandine ! Franchement j'y crois pas, j'espère qu'ils vont retenir les infos que je leur ai donné à ces idiots, je comprends même pas pourquoi je les aide alors qu'ils devraient se démerder !

- Tu devrais te calmer, conseilla Vista qui l'avait suivit, pourquoi ne pas t'être déclaré ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Izou perdu.

- Tu sembles bien connaître Amandine...

- Houlà je t'arrête tout de suite, je ressens rien pour elle, c'est ma petite sœur, une amie, mais pas plus, non je m'énerve car je l'apprécie et vu la façon dont vous vous comportez ça m'agace.

- On avait remarqué, sourit discrètement Vista.

- On a dû m'entendre sur tout le bateau...

- Ca, ça ne m'étonnerai pas.

Et pour cause, quelques instants auparavant :

- VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI ! ME DITES PAS QUE VOUS REGARDEZ QUE SES ZONES STRATEGIQUES !

- Ca c'est Izou, souffla Thatch en mettant fin à notre énième baiser.

- Il est en colère dit donc... je me demande de quoi il parle..., fis-je songeuse à cause des mots « ses zones stratégiques » je me demande si on parlait de moi.

Ensuite on ne l'entendit plus, Thatch reposa ses yeux sur moi, je crois bien qu'il avait très, très envie de m'ôter cette jolie robe qu'il m'avait fait retoucher.

- Je crois que je vais me changer...

- Je peux me taper l'incruste dans la salle de bain ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

Pendant que je me déshabille ? Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmm Non !

- Non.

- Tu me fends le cœur, bouda-t-il.

- Je me sens... pas prête pour franchir cette étape, excuse-moi.

Je prends mes affaires, gênée, il doit me trouver longue... et j'ai peur de le perdre, mais je ne dois pas céder pour lui faire plaisir, je dois me sentir à l'aise.

Mais ça me peine un peu...

Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à autre chose, j'ai le souffle coupé, ma poitrine écrasée contre le mur, ses mains maintiennent mes poignets.

Ensuite, je sens ses lèvres descendre le long de mon dos, j'ai un violent frisson qui me parcourt, il descend de plus en plus bas, j'aime moins, non en fait j'ai peur :

- Thatch...

Je le sens remonter, je devine son sourire quand il m'embrasse ma peau :

- Pour me faire pardonner, susurra-t-il à mon oreille, j'espère que tu as aimé.

J'hochai timidement la tête, je sentais encore sur ma peau son passage, d'un doigt il me parcourra la colonne vertébrale, je fermai automatiquement mes yeux sous le plaisir.

- Tu aimes ? Me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Oui, oui, oui, j'aime cette douceur, mes jambes se font lourdes, j'ai l'impression qu'elles ne me supporteront pas plus longtemps.

- Oui, soufflais-je.

Il continua ses caresses, il me baisa l'épaule droite, pendant que je le sentis défaire mon nœud au niveau de ma nuque...

J'ouvre les yeux, la pression qu'il y avait derrière mon cou disparaît, je sens ma robe glisser, je la rattrape juste à temps pour qu'elle me recouvre :

- Non, pas maintenant...

Je m'écartai de lui en même temps que je lui dis ces paroles :

- Excuse-moi...

Je me précipite dans la salle d'eau et ferme, rouge de honte, je me changeai rapidement, mais le temps que je ressorte, Thatch était partit.

J'ai du mal m'y prendre... enfin quoi c'est mon droit d'être embarrassée et de ne pas être prête à me donner à lui...

Maintenant je culpabilise, je lui cours après tant pis si je suis en pyjama, heureusement que je connais maintenant le Moby Dick.

J'arrive devant la chambre de mon amant en même pas 2 minutes, je toque doucement la porte, je n'obtiens pas de réponse, j'entre :

- Je peux entrer ? Demandais-je timidement.

Pas de réponse on va dire que c'est un oui..., d'ailleurs c'est trop calme... j'allume la lumière, il n'est pas là !

Zut, pourtant j'ai bien regardé dans ma chambre à chaque recoin, il n'y était pas.

- Le pont, m'exclamais-je en claquant des doigts.

Je fais machine arrière et m'y dirige, et quand j'arrive c'est vide, je vais pas faire tout le Moby Dick quand même.

J'ai la gorge nouée, je retourne dans ma chambre quand je reviens, il n'y a toujours personne...

Je m'effondre dans mon lit en pleurant silencieusement.

Je me réveille en sursaut, Thatch à mes côtés endormi, oh mon dieu quelle angoisse, j'ai cru à mon rêve, alors que s'est-il passé hier soir... histoire d'être sûre.

Ah oui, je me souviens bien maintenant, on a entendu Izou, je me suis changée, puis on s'est couché presque tout de suite après et ensuite, rien...

Même le plaquage contre le mur je l'ai rêvé, est-ce que je commencerais à avoir des envies... plus physiques pour faire des rêves de ce genre ?

Bon ce que je n'explique pas c'est la disparition de Thatch, rien que d'y repenser mon cœur s'affole, j'ai eu tellement peur.

Je me retourne afin de voir le visage de mon amour, il dort toujours, je souris, c'est rare que je puisse le contempler, d'habitude c'est l'inverse.

Je caresse du bout des doigts sa cicatrice, je me demande comment il se l'ait fait, elle est pas normale... dans sa forme je veux dire, parce que ça passe au-dessus et en dessous de son œil, il aurait pu le perdre.

Mais ça lui donne un petit charme, un petit plus, je lui caresse les cheveux, depuis qu'il a abandonné sa coupe à la « banane », je le trouve beaucoup plus séduisant.

Au naturel, sans son ancienne coiffure, il a les cheveux, ondulés et si doux, je lui replace quelques cheveux derrière l'oreille, un sourire se dessine sur son visage, il se réveille !

- Non, ne t'arrête pas, murmura-t-il, j'aime bien sentir tes doigts et tes petites caresses.

- Bonjour, dis-je en l'embrassant en continuant de lui caresser les cheveux.

- Bonjour ma belle, bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

- Oui.

Non, j'ai cauchemardé... j'hésite à lui en parler, il pourrait croire que je n'ai pas confiance en lui...

- Tu es sûre, tu es très songeuse...

Je le regardai tracassée, ne savant comment formuler le problème :

- Tu peux tout me dire, je ne vais pas te manger.

- Hé ben... j'ai cauchemardé... tu me demandais... si je pouvais me déshabiller devant toi, j'ai dis non, que je n'étais pas prête... Non, laisse-moi finir sinon je n'aurai pas le courage de terminer. Tu... m'a plaqué contre le mur et tu m'as... caressé... le dos... j'ai aimé, mais après tout est allé vite, tu as commencé à défaire le nœud de la robe, c'est là que je réalisais que ça ne me convenait plus. Je t'ai arrêté et après je suis allée dans la salle de bain, me mettre en pyjama. Quand j'ai voulu te parler, tu... tu avais disparu, je suis allée dans ta chambre, puis sur le pont, tu étais introuvable..., je suis donc repartie en pleurant, parce que je me reprochais de ne pas aller vite, ensuite je me suis réveillée... réalisant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Il me regarda surpris, avant de me prendre contre lui pour un gros câlin, il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour me détendre avant de prendre la parole :

- Est-ce que dans mes faits ou mes gestes, tu trouves que j'ai été trop vite ?

- Non.

- C'est sûr ?

- Oui.

- D'accord... et toi, est-ce que tu trouves que tu vas trop lentement ?

- Moi ? Répétais-je.

- Oui toi.

- Je... ne sais pas... je me dis parfois que je prends trop mon temps et que tu en auras assez de m'attendre...

- Regarde-moi.

Il releva mon visage d'un doigt :

- Je t'aime, je t'attendrai toujours mon cœur, pour moi tu as un rythme normal, ne change rien, ça viendra quand ça viendra, ne te tracasses pas.

- Oui, mais toi...

- Taratata, me coupa-t-il en me posant un doigt sur les lèvres, j'ai dis pas de tracas et puis t'attendre augmente certes un peu plus chaque jour mon désir pour toi, mais... chaque jour je n'ai qu'une envie, être encore plus doux, plus tendre, pour que tu te sentes bien et aimée. Quand le jour viendra, je te montrerai toute la tendresse dont je pourrais te témoigner, car t'attendre c'est ça, ne t'en fait pas je ne suis pas frustré comme mes frères si c'est ça ta crainte.

- Oui, c'est ça..., j'ai...

- Mais ne pleure pas, voyons, murmura Thatch, chut, calme-toi, ça te travaille depuis un moment pour être dans cet état, non ne pleure pas ma belle.

Il me berça pour que j'arrête de sangloter, c'est vrai que ça me travaille et que j'ai des craintes, entendre ces paroles me soulagent.

- Je me sens si stupide...

- Mais non, c'est un nouveau domaine pour toi, jeune élève, et je tâcherai d'être un bon professeur et comme je suis un très bon professeur, il est de mon devoir de rassurer mes élèves quand cela ne va pas.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire à cette comparaison d'enseignant, séchant mes larmes au passage :

- Voyons jeune élève si tu as retenu la leçon, question du jour : Si quelque chose t'inquiètes que dois-tu faire ?

- En parler à mon professeur ?

- Non, me répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

- A toi ?

- Oui, me dit-il en étirant davantage ses lèvres, donc je veux que tu me copies 100 fois Thatch est l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde.

- Non, gloussais-je.

- Comment ça non ? Mais je le veux.

- Moi pas.

- Attends, je vais t'apprendre.

- Naaaaaa ! Pas les chatouilles ! Thatch ! Au secours...

Je me débattais, pendant que je riais, c'est mon plus grand point faible et il en profite !

Il dévore mon cou, je ris davantage, ses cheveux tombent sur ma peau me chatouillant, me faisant rire plus encore.

- Tu es sûre de pas vouloir faire tes lignes ? Me demanda t'il avec un sourire en arrêtant.

- Oui, monsieur je m'auto idolâtre !

- Alors face à ce refus, tu me dois, hum, il fit mine de réfléchir, 100 baisers.

- Oh ça je veux bien, répliquais-je en gloussant.

Le décompte commença, au bout de 20 bonnes minutes ma dette fut payé, j'ai adoré cette dette, j'en veux bien une autre moi, si c'est pour avoir d'aussi tendres baisers.

Il a su comment me remonter le moral, je l'adore rien que pour ça, je m'habille le cœur plus léger.

C'est bras dessus, bras dessous qu'il m'amène au réfectoire, j'ai faim ! Toutes ces émotions ça creuse.

- Hou les amoureux, clamèrent certains pirates.

- Bande de jaloux, nargua Thatch en m'embrassant digne d'un oscar.

Thatch fit signe de la main aux pirates qu'ils se taisent durant notre échange :

- Dis faudrait que tu la lâches elle va plus pouvoir respirer, se moqua gentiment Anna.

Je me séparai de mon cher et tendre, avant de regarder celle qui nous a interrompu :

- Impossible c'est mon oxygène, répliquais-je en étirant mes lèvres.

Thatch me lança un sourire à cette réplique :

- Bien trouvé, me susurra-t-il.

On s'installa l'un en face de l'autre, j'allais commencer mon petit déjeuner quand je vois venir les commandants...

« Si c'est pour s'excuser il serait temps, pensais-je ».

- Amandine, c'est quoi ta couleur préféré ?

Je regarde Ace qui venait de me poser la question, je soupirai, oui j'étais cruellement déçue, quand je vois le monde je parie que c'est un pari !

- Bleu.

Je répondis en serrant les dents et en répondant évidemment sèchement, j'espère juste qu'ils ont tous misé sur le rose ou le mauve ! Na comme ça pas de gagnant !

- Amandine ? Reprit Ace.

- Oui ?

Je le regardai suspicieusement, excuses ou pas excuses ? Là j'y crois plus, car je vois pas le lien entre me demander ma couleur préférée et me demander pardon...

- C'est quoi ta fleur préférée ?

Tu fais chier Ace, je croise les bras et je respire bien calmement pour répondre avec calme et surtout froidement, il déglutit, normal mon regard s'est fait noir :

- Les roses bleues, mais comme elles n'existent pas et que mes trois couleurs préférées sont le bleu, le vert et le blanc, alors ce sont des roses blanches ! Maintenant partez tous si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire.

- Mais on t'a fait quoi ? Murmura Ace.

- Partez ! J'ai dis PARTEZ !

Tout le monde s'éloigne, moi je regarde mon bol, il devient flou, normal je retiens mes larmes, j'avais espéré... mais non.

Je me cache dans mes bras, je respire pour me calmer, Thatch me caresse le bras me montrant qu'il était là.

Dans une pièce du Moby Dick...

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? S'interrogea Ace.

- Je crois que je vais avoir un mal de crâne avec vous, à votre avis bande d'abruti, vous venez vers elle, vous pensez qu'elle songeait à quoi ? Hein ? A des excuses, pas à vos questions, elle vous a envoyé balader c'est tout, expliqua Izou.

- Mais on croyait que tu nous mentais hier..., gémit Ace.

- LA FERME !

- Mais tu nous a dit qu'on devait s'excuser avec un cadeau, se plaignit Ace.

Le 2ème commandant reçut une paire de baffe d'Izou et plus si Marco n'avait pas éloigné le travesti :

- Non mais vous êtes cons ! Vous pouviez déjà le lui dire et lui redire plus tard avec vos cadeaux, faut tout vous expliquer ou quoi ?

- Moi si j'étais vous j'irais voir le capitaine pour lui demander immédiatement en lui expliquant les raisons, que vous avez besoin d'aller en ville, fit une voix féminine.

- ANNA ! S'exclamèrent les pirates.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Fossa.

- Disons que vous n'êtes pas très discret, je ne dirais pas qu'Amandine vous aura entendu, mais ceux aux alentours oui, si je peux vous donner un conseil, pressez-vous et arrêtez de vous disputer. Elle pleure parce que vous lui avez fait du mal et que vous continuez.

Anna partit laissant les commandants, l'ambiance s'était calmée, presque aussitôt, ils prirent la direction du pont pour trouver leur père.

Ils eurent carte blanche pour 3 heures du fait qu'il ne fallait pas que le bateau reste trop longtemps sans défense.

Vista lui était déjà parti depuis un moment, il avait eu une idée durant la nuit donc, il était sorti tôt dans la matinée.

Il revenait enfin, il avait dû être très patient, il avait dû attendre 3 bonnes heures avant d'avoir enfin ce qu'il avait demandé.

Il croisa ses frères accompagnés d'Izou pour les surveiller sur ce qu'ils choisiraient, ce dernier vint à lui :

- Ah t'étais là depuis ce matin.

- Oui, j'avais besoin d'un cadeau à ce qu'il paraît.

- Tu lui as prit quoi ? Demanda Izou.

- Je ne lui ai rien prit, j'ai plutôt demandé à un artisan une commande spéciale, pour qu'il me fasse ça...

Il montra une boite :

- Tu peux être plus précis ?

- Regardes par toi même.

Izou prit la boite et l'ouvrit, avant de refermer aussitôt, pour ne pas que les autres puissent demander la même chose ça serait trop facile !

- Toi au moins tu me fais confiance, pas comme eux, désigna Izou en montrant ses frères, je suis sûre qu'elle adorera.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Ace.

- Quelque chose, répondit Vista en s'éloignant avec son présent.

- Pourrait nous aider, marmonna Ace.

- Tu pourrais te débrouiller tout seul, comme il l'a fait, proposa méchamment Izou sur les nerfs.

Pendant qu'Izou s'énervait contre Ace qui n'avait pas compris que l'achat c'était pour Amandine et pas pour lui, Vista lui rentra.

Il prit immédiatement la direction de la chambre de la jeune femme en espérant qu'elle y soit et ce fut le cas puisqu'elle lui ouvrit.

Je ruminai dans les bras de Thatch jusqu'à ce que nous soyons interrompu, je me levai pour ouvrir, à ma grande surprise c'était Vista :

- Je peux te parler ?

- Seule ?

- Si Thatch est là c'est pas un problème.

Je le laissai entrer, une fois la porte refermée et que je me sois retournée, Vista me tendit un paquet :

- Je tenais à m'excuser encore une fois, j'aimerais que tu acceptes.

Je pris ce qu'il me tendait, un peu surprise quand j'ouvris, je le regardai perplexe, je me remémorai la scène du réfectoire.

Mais... Vista n'était pas là j'en étais sûre... il n'avait pas eu ces infos pour me faire un tel cadeau, ça me touchait.

Oh je me doutais bien qu'Izou avait du lui souffler mes goûts, il n'y a qu'à lui que j'ai dit ça... et à Thatch aussi….

Devant moi reposais un magnifique collier avec une rose bleue encadrée par deux roses blanches, au centre des 3 fleurs en céramique une pierre scintillait.

Une pierre blanche dans la rose bleue et une pierre bleue dans les roses blanches, la chaîne vert amande, imitait la tige de la fleur avec ses épines, c'était magnifique :

- C'est des saphirs et des diamants, indiqua Vista.

Aucun doute il a eu l'aide d'Izou en tout cas la surprise est totale et vraiment très agréable :

- Merci beaucoup, mais il ne fallait pas, tu étais pleinement pardonné.

- Je sais, mais j'y tenais, me coupa l'épéiste.

- Pardonne mon geste Thatch.

J'étreignis Vista, je voyais Thatch me faire du boudin, quoi qu'il ait un mince sourire, ça devait lui faire plaisir que tout de même son frère fasse cette démarche.

Vista me tapota gentiment le dos, puis j'arrêtai mon câlin au bout d'un moment, sinon Thatch allait me faire une scène :

- Je vais l'essayer tout de suite.

- M'autorises-tu à te le mettre ? Me demanda Vista.

- Oui.

Je lui fit dos, rassemblant mes cheveux pour lui dégager ma nuque, je frissonna lorsque le collier se posa sur ma peau (dois-je rappeler que le métal d'un bijou c'est froid ?).

- C'est bon, m'avertit Vista.

Je libérai mes cheveux avant de me retourner :

- C'est magnifique sur toi.

- Assurément, approuva Thatch.

- Je vais alors voir ce que ça donne.

Je me précipitai vers la salle de bain pour me regarder avec dans le miroir, j'adore, c'est simple, élégant et raffiné à la fois, tout ce que j'aime :

- J'aime beaucoup, où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- C'est moi qui en ait demandé la confection, me précisa Vista.

- C'est... c'est vrai ?

Il avait fait preuve d'imagination, c'était un ouvrage si fin et délicat :

- Merci, ça me fait encore plus plaisir que c'est toi qui ait demandé la confection du collier, tu n'es plus à 100 % pardonné mais à 2000 %.

Vista me sourit :

- Bon je vais vous laisser alors, je crois être de trop, nous dit-il amusé.

Il partit, nous laissant seuls, mais j'étais un peu perplexe, il m'offre un collier, fait de roses bleues et blanches, la rose est ma fleur préférée, le diamant et le saphir sont mes pierres préférées, tout comme le bleu et le blanc sont les couleurs que j'apprécient.

Ok, Izou a pu lui dire, mais ce qui me rend perplexe c'est ce matin... on m'a posé très exactement deux questions, qu'elle était ma couleur et ma fleur préférée...

C'est là que je me demande s'il n'est pas possible, que les commandants se soient renseignés eux aussi...

Un petit espoir renaît, vont-ils s'excuser comme l'a fait Vista ? Personnellement je n'en demande pas tant, mais c'est bien s'ils font cet effort.

Mais je préfère être sur mes réserves, je n'ai pas envie d'être cruellement déçue en attendant des excuses qui ne viendront peut-être pas.

* * *

=3 alors ? S'il vous plait même si c'est court un commentaire, pour votre auteuse déprimée aujourd'hui, je mens pas je suis vraiment déprimée…


	25. Entre amour et d'eau fraîche

17 reviews….. vous pensez que ça mérite un nouveau chapitre ?

Bon d'accord, mais uniquement parce que c'est vous.

Merci les anonymes, pour vos commentaires ^^ je ne peux que le dire de cette façon.

Voila la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Entre amour et d'eau fraîche**

Je me blottis contre Thatch, dans ses bras je me sens si bien, tellement en sécurité et son regard si rassurant, je suis heureuse avec lui, dans ses bras...

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi ma petite rose bleuté.

Je gloussai à ce surnom, on se demande où il était aller le chercher, j'entourai son cou de mes bras et lui sur ma taille, on se regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

J'aimais ces instants, je l'embrassai en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je me sentis soulevée, avant d'être plaquée contre un mur :

- Ca sera mieux, me susurra Thatch en me dévorant mes lèvres.

- C'est haut...

- Mais non...

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si !

- Non, c'est toi qui es trop petite.

Je lui tapai gentiment les épaules :

- Mais ce n'est pas très grave, j'aime tout ce qui est petit, surtout toi, je peux ainsi plonger mes yeux dans les tiens, je peux te saisir par la taille, je peux te porter sans difficulté.

- Si ma courbe de croissance ne s'était pas arrêtée, j'aurais dû faire 1m74 ou plus, mais ce n'est pas grave, je préfère mon mètre 60. Et puis j'aime le fait que tu sois plus grand que moi car je me sens protégée.

- Juste protégée, se lamenta Thatch.

- Non, très aimée, j'aime quand tu me prends par la taille que tu me ceintures de tes bras, je me sens protéger et en sécurité, j'aime me blottir contre toi, d'ailleurs au passage tu es un excellent oreiller.

- Hé !

- Désolée il fallait que je place cette phrase.

- Ainsi je ne suis qu'un oreiller pour toi, s'offusqua-t-il faussement.

- Oui, un très bon oreiller.

Il me décolle du mur tout en continuant à me tenir, il s'avance vers le lit, je crois que la vengeance a sonné.

Il m'allonge et me regarde avec un sourire mesquin, pourquoi j'ai peur qu'il me chatouille ?

Il s'assoit sur mes jambes, pour m'empêcher de fuir, il me regarde de toute sa hauteur je déglutis, il encadre ma tête de ses mains avant de se pencher un peu :

- Tu vas voir ce que l'oreiller va te faire.

Thatch me prit mes mains que j'essayais de cacher, de protéger, mais au bout de même pas une minute de lutte il me les prit et me les plaqua au-dessus de ma tête d'une main :

- Maintenant la partie la plus intéressante.

Il fondit sur mes lèvres et avec sa main de libre me chatouilla, je tapai avec mes jambes contre le matelas pour protester en même temps que je riais.

Il cessa le supplice et à la place il m'effleura doucement le côté gauche, mon cœur battit d'un coup.

Je gémis, je le sentis sourire, il retira sa main qui était sous mon haut et alla caresser mes bras nus.

Il faisait de longues allées et venues, me faisant languir, je ne fis même pas attention qu'il relâcha mes mains.

Je sentais juste ses mains sur ma peau la parcourant doucement pour ne pas m'effrayer, je pense.

Je me laissai faire, fermant les yeux pour mieux percevoir les touchés :

- Je ne vais pas trop vite petite fleur ? Me susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Un doux frisson me parcourut au son de sa voix, un frisson caressant, qui descendit le long de mon dos :

- Non...

- En veux-tu plus ?

J'ouvris mes yeux et le regarda perplexe, c'est à dire ? Pas coucher ensemble ?

- Je veux dire par là, continuer ce que je fais, sans aller plus loin, je garde cet instant avec toi pour plus tard quand tu seras prête, me souffla-t-il.

- Alors oui...

Il se redressa et me contempla, il plongea sa main droite sous moi, pour s'occuper de mon dos et celle de gauche se chargea de mon côté droit.

Ma respiration s'accéléra quand il recommença à toucher ma peau, il fondit sur mon cou avec ses lèvres, son souffle sur moi me fit frissonner, j'hoquetai soudain de surprise :

- Humm, je crois avoir trouvé un point sensible, me dit-il en repassant ses doigts sur mon dos.

Je me mordis les lèvres, Thatch sourit malicieusement en continuant à s'occuper de ma zone sensible :

- Ne m'abîme pas tes splendides lèvres.

Thatch embrassa ma bouche, j'avais plus de mal à me retenir de gémir maintenant, mon cœur tambourinait, je me sentis rougir :

- J'aime t'entendre soupirer, murmura-t-il, suis-je toujours un oreiller pour toi ?

- Oui.

- Tu me cherches pour que je continue...

Oui, oui, oui, je t'en prie ne t'arrêtes pas j'ai rien ressenti de pareil, mais il s'était arrêté, je soufflai un peu déçue et lui me sourit :

- Humm, je crois que je vais continuer.

Il recommença, mais un coup à la porte nous interrompit :

- C'est pas vrai, marmonna Thatch en s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois.

Il se leva pestant contre la personne qui nous a dérangé, moi je me redresse, je me recoiffe et défroisse rapidement mes vêtements.

- Quoi ? Demanda Thatch en ouvrant.

- Salut, vous deux, lança Anna en entrant.

- Coucou.

- Faut que vous veniez déjeuner, on a sonné, mais quand au bout de 5 minutes je vous ai pas vue je suis vite venue vous chercher, car je crois bien que vous n'avez rien entendu.

Thatch et moi on se regarde, oups...

Anna pouffe de rire, heureusement qu'elle est venue, j'ai pas spécialement envie qu'on nous fasse des remarques sur une quelconque activité que les amoureux font...

- Alors on vient, répondis-je tout de suite.

Thatch et moi sortons avec Anna et marchons rapidement, bon heureusement nous ne sommes pas les derniers à arriver, mais presque.

La table des commandants est particulièrement vide... c'est bizarre, il n'y a que Vista, j'interroge du regard Barbe Blanche :

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi ma fille.

- Et ça ne vous inquiète pas ?

- Non.

Je papillonnai des yeux, mouai, je suis sûre qu'il me ment et qu'il sait quelque chose, enfin s'il me dit rien c'est qu'il a ses raisons, c'est aussi pour ça que je n'insiste pas.

Bon l'avantage c'est que je n'ai de remarque venant des autres commandants sur mon retard avec mon amant.

Quoi que Vista me regarde avec Thatch amusé, pitié, pitié, pitié faites qu'il ne pense à ce que je pense.

Je mange rapidement, plus ça va plus je suis sûre que Vista ait compris pourquoi nous sommes arrivé un peu en retard.

Il m'agace à sourire bêtement, c'est bon je suis gênée, jamais j'oserais reprendre ce que Thatch et moi avons interrompu.

Quand s'achève le déjeuner, je m'en vais vite fait bien fait, ce n'est qu'une fois dans ma chambre que je souffle :

- 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0...

Toc, toc... hum je parie que c'est... Thatch !

J'ouvre et c'est Thatch ! Gagné !

- Rebonjour mon amour tu m'as manqué, me chuchota Thatch.

Je roule des yeux en souriant, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait si je devais être absente plus longtemps...

On s'enferme, mais je dois couper court rapidement à ses envies, je ne veux plus être surprise :

- Thatch, ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais je ne veux pas qu'on recommence ce que nous avions commencé tout à l'heure, pas dans la journée du moins... Ca me gêne...

Thatch me fit un pâle sourire, je viens de mettre, je pense, à néant ses espoirs :

- Ce soir, soufflais-je.

- Alors j'ai hâte.

- Tu m'en veux pas hein ?

- Non ma belle ne t'en fait pas.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

Il me fit taire en m'embrassant, j'avais l'impression de faire que ça, m'en fiche si les lecteurs se disent « heurk ! », ma famille doit, elle, être heureuse.

- Ca te dirait qu'on regarde un film ?

Thatch me regarda l'air de dire « De quoi elle me parle ? ».

Je ris devant son visage interrogateur, je lui explique ce que s'est, mais il a du mal à comprendre le principe.

Donc je décide d'allumer mon PC, c'est la première fois que je l'utilise pour un usage personnel dans ce monde.

J'ai vu que j'avais récupéré dans mes affaires mes DVDs, c'étaient que des Disneys, sauf Sakura Chasseuse de cartes.

C'est drôle je suis dans un dessin animé et je vais regarder un dessin animé...

Donc je me lance « Le sortilège de Cendrillon ».

Thatch s'est assis et moi entre ses jambes, mon ordinateur reposant sur mes cuisses, je mets le volume à fond, pour qu'on entende tous les deux.

Quand le film démarre il est sur le cul, heureusement qu'il était assit d'ailleurs, je lui dis de se taire et de suivre le film, qui racontait une histoire.

Quoi ? Oh les lecteurs de One Piece vous allez pas me reprocher de voir un Disney... je n'ai que ça !

J'ai récupéré que mes affaires ! Et j'aime les Disneys, et si j'avais eu un film et non un dessin animé, il aurait était sur fond de romance...

J'aime la romance, faudrait vous y faire, Thatch lui l'a bien compris.

Jusqu'à la fin du film il suit en silence l'histoire et il a bien aimé, il est même fasciné par le fait que ce soit un enchaînement d'images qui donne un tel résultat, il est bluffé.

Tellement qu'il choisit un autre DVD, je ris, il me dit que dans les prochains jours il sait comment s'occuper avec moi.

Il me tendit le DVD de son choix et il s'agit de « Dragon » de DreamWorks l'un des rares non-disneys.

Je lance le lecteur et on le suit jusqu'au bout.

L'après-midi avait bien avancé, pas étonnant quand on regarde 3 films, car Thatch avait à tout prix voulu voir « La Belle et la Bête », alors je n'ai pas refusé.

Après on entendit l'appel pour nous avertir que le repas était servi, au grand désespoir de Thatch qui avait, je crois, découvert une nouvelle passion :

- Au fait, avant qu'on aille manger, je voudrais te dire tant qu'il n'y a personne qu'après j'irais me doucher...

- Avec ou sans moi ? Me demanda-t-il avec malice.

- Sans...

- Ca viendra belle nymphe...

- Je suis pas une nymphe.

- D'accord ma petite déesse.

- Et encore moins une...

Thatch me coupa en pleine phrase en me volant un baiser :

- Alors je vais aller en faire autant après le diner, me déclara-t-il.

- Oh tu sais je vais en avoir pour un moment à cause de mes cheveux.

- Pas grave, sinon tu viens me voir quand tu as fini.

- Ok on fait comme ça.

Je les avais lavés il n'y a pas longtemps, mais avec une telle chaleur, ça me bouffe le crâne c'est horrible, ceux qui ont le même problème que moi compatiront, enfin...

Donc on discute, moi j'ignore royalement les commandants qui sont réapparu, tant qu'ils se sont pas excusés pas de discussion avec eux, qu'avec Vista, Thatch et Izou.

Moi à la fin du dîner je m'en vais vers ma salle de bain et j'attrape au vol ma nuisette en satin, je n'avais plus que ça, mon beau pyjama rouge étant au sale.

Quelque chose me dit que Thatch allait apprécier la vue.

Donc je m'empressai d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain et de prendre une bonne douche froide, après une telle canicule ça faisait un bien fou.

J'entendis quelqu'un entrer malgré le bruit de l'eau, je n'aurais pas à aller le chercher, Thatch a dû en avoir marre d'attendre.

Moi en tout cas je termine, j'enfile ma nuisette et continue de sécher mes cheveux, je laisse ma serviette sur la tête et sors :

- Y'en a qui ont vraiment de la chance, se plaignit Curiel.

Curiel... CURIEL ?

J'ôtai ma serviette qui me cachait en partie la vue, oh mon dieu !

Qu'est-ce que les commandants font dans MA chambre, je les regarde puis ma tenue, puis la porte de ma salle de bain qui est gardée par Ace...

Merde je ne peux même pas m'y réfugier... pendant que je vire au rouge tomate, je prends ma serviette pas bien grande, puisque je suis obligée de la mettre à la verticale pour la tenir devant moi afin de cacher derrière :

- Tu as un joli jeu de jambe, ricana Ace.

Je le regardai de mon regard le plus noir avant de lever ma main pour le gifler, mais il l'arrêta :

- Lâche-moi.

Il me lâcha, mais il continua de rire :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demandais-je nerveuse.

Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur moi, je regrette tout d'un coup que Thatch ne vienne pas de lui-même ou qu'il n'ait pas été avec moi sous la douche.

- Dites les gars, au lieu de la reluquer vous avez quelque chose à lui dire, persifla Izou.

Izou fouilla dans mes affaires et me lança une robe de chambre je l'attrapai, je leur fis dos et la mit rapidement :

- On est désolé, on te demande pardon, firent tous en cœur les pirates quand je me tourne vers eux.

- J'aurais attendu, soupirais-je.

- Tiens, de la part de nous tous, fit Marco en s'approchant de moi.

- Mon visage est plus haut Marco.

Je resserrais les pans de vêtement pour cacher ma poitrine, je prends le cadeau qu'on me tend et commence à l'ouvrir :

- Arrêter de vous rincez l'œil, tonna Izou qui assomma tout le monde.

Merci Izou je t'aime !

Tout le monde se massa la tête, pendant que j'ouvre mon cadeau, j'étire un sourire, ils ont fait un bien beau cadeau collectif.

C'est une grande boite à musique en forme de cœur avec des motifs floraux dessus, à savoir des roses, la boite est rose pâle et blanche.

J'ouvre pour entendre la mélodie, je l'entends, mais mon regard s'arrête sur le contenu surprise, je compte 13 broches magnifiques, comme 13 personnes à se faire pardonner.

Je regarde alternativement l'intérieur du coffret puis les commandants pendant plusieurs secondes :

- Excuses acceptées, je n'en demandais pas autant, mais c'est bien d'avoir eu cette démarche.

- Izou nous a dit de venir avec un cadeau..., se plaignit Ace à l'entente de mes paroles.

- LA FERME, c'était le minimum à faire, beugla Izou.

- Je m'excuse pour le pari, continua Marco.

- Je m'excuse aussi pour le pari, poursuivit Ace qui échappa de justesse au énième courroux d'Izou.

- Excuses acceptées, la prochaine fois faites-le de vous même, parce que vu le comportement d'Izou, tout me laisse à penser qu'il vous a beaucoup aidé.

- Mouai... Ace est une vraie catastrophe, s'exclama Izou.

- Répète un peu ? Grogna Ace.

- Ca suffit vous deux !

Je hurlai, faisant plus de bruit qu'eux, qui se firent tout petit :

- Vous êtes pénibles à vous chercher, les excuses sont présentées, je vous remercie, maintenant si vous voulez vous disputer et vous bagarrer c'est dehors ! Pas dans MA chambre avec MES affaires auxquelles JE tiens !

Tout le monde sortit en me souhaitant bonne nuit, je refermai derrière moi la porte avant de me laisser glisser contre...

Bordel dire qu'ils m'ont entendu me doucher... mais le pire c'est qu'ils m'ont vue en petite tenue, merde !

Je soupire, il faut que j'aille cueillir Thatch maintenant, je me trouve soudain stupide de mettre mis en nuisette si je dois traverser tout le bateau pour aller le chercher.

Arg j'ai encore mes habitudes de mon monde... on toque à la porte, j'ouvre oh Thatch !

- Quand j'ai vu du monde sortir de ta chambre je me suis posé quelques questions.

- Ils sont venus s'excuser, bredouillais-je.

- Je vois.

Je le laissai entrer :

- Tu mets une robe de chambre par cette chaleur ? Remarqua t'il avec horreur qui lui était déjà torse nu, seul son pantalon demeurait.

- Non... enfin si... disons que quand je suis sortie de ma douche, les autres étaient là et ils m'ont vue... en petite tenue...

- QUOI ! JE VAIS LES TUER !

- Non, ne fais pas ça idiot.

Je me plaquai contre la porte et la ferma rapidement :

- Très joli, me murmura Thatch.

Oups... dans ma précipitation à éviter un meurtre, ma robe de chambre laisse apercevoir une partie de ma nuisette.

Thatch s'approche de moi et défait la ceinture qui me maintenait la robe de chambre qui trouva sa place au sol :

- Vraiment très joli.

Il me plaqua contre la porte, en m'embrassant avec passion tout en caressant mon dos, sentir sa main à travers le tissu satiné me fit frissonner :

- Si tu veux mon humble avis je préfère ça à ton pyjama rouge.

Pas étonnant, il cache plus de chose, il me souleva et m'installa sur mon matelas :

- Humm, tu sens bon, grrrrr et mes frères qui ont osé poser les yeux sur toi !

- D'un certain côté tu devrais être ravi, toi tu m'as eux non...

- Oui c'est vrai... Alors où nous étions-nous resté ce midi ?

- Je ne sais pas, fis-je innocemment.

- Moi je me souviens parfaitement.

Il entreprit de reprendre notre activité délaissée, je frémis de plaisir quand je sentais ses mains sur ma peau :

- Je t'ai dis de ne pas m'abîmer tes lèvres, marmonna-t-il en me volant un baiser.

Il accentua volontairement à ce moment là ses caresses pour que je gémisse :

- Tricheur, murmurais-je.

- Moi tricher ? Jamais.

Il souleva d'un coup ma jambe gauche démarrant ses baisers au niveau de ma cuisse avant de remonter vers mon genou.

Il me regarda, moi je plaquai mes mains pour cacher ma culotte, je rougis violemment, pendant que lui continua avec un sourire sadique en riant.

- Thatch !

- Moui ma beauté.

- Relâche-moi.

Oui car comment dire, il tire encore sur ma jambe et je fais à moitié le poirier... et c'est pas très confortable comme position.

Il reposa trop lentement à mon goût ma jambe, ça sent anguille sous roche !

Il pousse un cri de bête, se jetant sur moi qui recule morte de rire quand il m'attrape :

- Tu es une belle proie.

- Oh non pitié me faites pas de mal, répliquais-je en entrant dans son jeu.

- J'aurais bien du mal belle prisonnière, je te condamne à vivre le restant de tes jours dans mes bras.

- Oh non pitié.

Moi je dis pas non, je veux être sa prisonnière alors, si c'est pour recevoir de l'amour et vivre de bons moments avec lui.

- Tu as une peau délectable, ma belle prisonnière.

Je soupirai, il venait de parcourir de ces doigts la zone sensible qu'il avait trouvée un peu plus tôt dans mon dos, je fermai les yeux :

- Si douce, si parfumée, si sensible, si tendre...

L'entendre me murmurer ces mots au creux de l'oreille me fit rougir et gémir :

- Tu es très désirable, belle prisonnière.

Il me dévore mon cou, pendant que je me arque contre lui sous ses gestes, il en profite pour me faire des chatouilles.

Je me mets sur le ventre pour y échapper :

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu me donnes un meilleur accès à ton dos.

Je sens sa langue sur le haut de mon dos, je me retiens de soupirer, puis je sens ses mains sur le haut de ma poitrine, il les descend lentement.

Ma respiration se bloque, j'ignore si j'ai envie qu'il s'occupe de cette partie là.

Il y va lentement pour me donner le temps de réfléchir et de l'arrêter, mon indécision est grande

Mais il prend ma poitrine dans ses mains et commence à s'en occuper guettant ma réaction.

Je fonds littéralement, je n'ai jamais rien ressentis de pareil, je me laisse aller :

- Tu aimes ? Me chuchota-t-il.

- Oui.

Je laisse échapper un soupir, je crois que mon corps en veut plus, mais je ne me sens pas prête.

Et puis de toute façon je somnole presque sous ses mains et au son de sa voix :

- Oh Thatch...

- Dors ma douce, me souffla-t-il.

Je ferme les yeux, résiste quelques instants avant de m'endormir sous les gestes amoureux de mon amant.

Quand je me réveille, j'ai un sourire sur le visage, je me sens si détendue, je passe ma main droite sur mon lit cherchant Thatch, rien à droite, essayons à gauche.

Ma main gauche butte contre quelque chose de chaud et dur, hum je dirais des tablettes de chocolat, je suis sûre que Thatch doit faire un grand sourire amusé, s'il est réveillé.

Alors je remonte ma main jusqu'en haut de son torse, où il prend mon poignet, j'ouvre un œil, il sourit comme prévu :

- Bonjour belle endormie.

- Bonjour beau éveillé.

J'allai me blottir contre lui qui m'accueillit avec plaisir :

- Pas de regret ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Pas de regret, je suis pas mécontente que tu ais pris le risque car j'étais indécise... je ne savais pas ce que je voulais vraiment.

- J'avais remarqué.

- Je suis désolée de mettre si vite endormie.

- Roh... mais arrêtes, je ne t'en voulais absolument pas ! Au contraire, tu étais toute détendue, si à l'écoute de ce que je te donnais, comment résister au sommeil ? Et puis tu es si craquante quand tu dors, on dirait un petit ange.

Je fis la moue :

- Je t'aime Thatch, je t'aime tellement...

Il étira ses lèvres et resserra son emprise sur moi pour me dire la même chose, mais avec ses gestes.

Je plongeai mes mains dans ses cheveux et lui vola un bisou :

- Ne me tente pas... j'aime le goût de tes lèvres.

- Mais moi aussi mon chéri, je suis en manque.

- Hum, hum, alors laisses-moi te rassasier.

Je gloussai en sentant ses cheveux son mon visage pendant notre échange.

Environ 1 heure plus tard, on décida de se lever et de s'habiller, surtout moi...

A notre, ou plutôt à mon apparition, j'eu droit à des sifflements :

- Je crois qu'en fait je vais revenir sur mes paroles, ça serait dommage que je ne vous pardonne pas !

Tiens ça s'est tu... je pense qu'Izou a dû les faire baver pour qu'ils se calment, je ris sous cape, merci Izou !

* * *

Plus que 7 reviews on atteint les 200 Oo mais si j'en ai plus de 7 je dis pas non ^^

Alors qui sera le 200ème revieweuse ou revieweur ?


	26. La chasse au trésor

_**AVIS AUX LECTEURS AVANT DE LIRE CE CHAPITRE.**_

**Ce chapitre va contenir quelque chose qui risque de vous choquer, car au niveau du personnage ça ne lui correspond pas du tout… X_x.**

**Vous allez me dire mais alors pourquoi avoir fait faire à un personnage un truc qui ne lui va pas ? Hééééééééééé bien….**

**C'est une intrigue ! Bon elle va être un peu laissée de côté sur quelques chapitres, vous comprendrez prochainement.**

**Mais vous en fait pas, il y a une raison à tout, sans compter que j'ai trop de respect pour ce personnage.**

**Comme dans mes précédentes fics, toutes les explications viendront en temps et en heure.**

**Voila je voulais juste vous prévenir pour pas que vous vous braquiez et m'incendiez dès le départ.**

**NB : La première ou le premier qui élucide, avant le chapitre 37, le « mystère » que je vais faire planer aura droit de lire en exclusivité le chapitre suivant (si vous le trouver maintenant ça sera le chapitre 27, mais ça m'étonnerais).**

**Mais je pense que vous ne trouverez pas, car le contexte est spécial. Mais sait-on jamais ^^**

* * *

**Autre chose je risque de ralentir sensiblement les publications, comme je ralentis au niveau de l'écriture, pas par manque d'idée, mais plutôt de temps, donc ne soyez pas surpris si ce n'est plus tous les trois à quatre jours, mais toutes les semaines.**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : La chasse au trésor.**

Aujourd'hui je décidai de me connecter sur Internet, je me connectai sur Facebook et vis mon profil, mes amis n'avaient annoncé à personne ma « mort »...

C'est pas plus mal, je contactai Julie une de mes meilleures amies pour avoir des nouvelles.

En attendant qu'elle me réponde j'ouvris MSN, 19 mails non lus...

9 étaient des conneries, je me demande comment ils ont eu mon mail, les autres sont des reviews, chouette !

J'ouvre le site de , je tiens à lire mes reviews sur le site et non sur la boite mail, elles me font toutes plaisir.

Comme tout bon auteur je réponds aux commentaires, mais je m'arrête, Julie vient de me répondre !

Elle me dit qu'elle est très heureuse que j'ai trouvé l'amour, je lui demande si dans le manga on voit des passages... comment dire un peu compromettant.

J'ai les yeux rivé sur ma boite de réception et elle me répond que non, ouf !

Je lui raconte un peu mes aventures ce qui me prends 20 bonnes minutes à tout écrire.

Ensuite je reviens à mes commentaires pour terminer de répondre, j'ai déjà des messages privés.

Ca me prouve au moins une chose le temps s'écoule de la même façon entre ici et mon monde.

Ah ah, mes fans veulent la suite de ma fic... bon j'ai été assez sadique, depuis que j'ai récupérer mes affaires j'ai plus rien posté, bon je poste la suite.

Je prévois donc dans la journée quelques reviews réclamant la suite.

D'ailleurs je me lance à écrire mes aventures ici et comment ça m'est arrivée, je suis sûre que beaucoup vont aimer.

J'écris tellement que plus de 50 pages sont écrites et je poste ma nouvelle fic en-cours.

Julie me répond et rit parfois, mais elle a eu peur quand Sengoku m'a fait enlevée, car le manga chez eux ne montrait pas tout.

Mais je la rassure, je lui dis que tout va bien, je la préviens que je vais envoyé un mail à mes parents, j'arrive pas à remettre la main sur mon téléphone...

Je n'ai pas de réponse... merde c'est vrai, mon ordinateur m'indique qu'on est le 18 août, donc là ma famille doit être sur la route pour la Bretagne.

Si ils n'ont pas le net j'aurais pas une réponse de suite, ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrais.

Je vogue sur les différents sites et forums ou j'allais avant, ça me donne l'impression de ne jamais avoir réellement quitter mon monde.

Je continue à écrire, ma passion après le chant, j'ai toujours voulu être écrivain, mais je pense que mon rêve va être corrompu... et ici j'ai peu de chance d'y arriver.

En plus je suis répertoriée dans les dossiers de la Marine, donc ils m'empêcheront, je pense, de publier mes livres...

Je soupire et continue d'écrire mon histoire sur mes aventures depuis mon arrivé dans One Piece...

Je glisse par moment des remarques un peu drôle, mais écrire à la première personne me fait bizarre, car j'ai l'habitude d'écrire à la 3ème personne, mais faut un début à tout.

Argh je me fais harceler par des mails... et j'adore ! Sérieusement il y a des jours où je guette ma boite mail car j'ai rien d'autre à faire, et quand je vois que j'ai un nouveau message et que c'est une connerie ça m'énerve et m'attriste...

Toutefois quand c'est un message privé ou une review je dévore.

Bon, je réponds en priorité à mes proches.

Ma mère m'a répondu (elle doit capter le net)...

Elle veut voir la tête de ses petits enfants...

Heu... je suis sensée répondre quoi ? Non sérieusement mise à part lire le manga, elle ne les tiendra pas, car elle veut devenir grand-mère... elle le sera, sûrement par moi d'abord, mais elle ne pourra pas les avoir dans ses bras.

Je lui réponds que je ne sais pas et lui dis que de toute façon quoi qu'elle fasse elle ne pourra jamais les rencontrer...

C'est frustrant d'ailleurs, de penser que vous ne pouvez même pas aller voir vos proches...

Bon je lis les reviews pour me remonter le moral, mamamia ils sont tous derrière leurs écrans ou quoi ? Voui, voui, voui, j'aime quand c'est dynamique comme ça.

Tous aiment et veulent inévitablement la suite, je sais pas... je suis sadique, bon déjà répondre à tout le monde, après je verrais.

J'adore ceux qui essayent de me gratter quelques infos sur la suite des événements, ah ah ah je ne céderai pas, même si par moment je dois avouer que ça me tente bien.

Mais je résiste à cette tentation.

Je relis mon histoire... Oh mon dieu la faute ! Comment est-ce que je peux écrire une énormité pareille ! Vite corriger ! Ouf nous sommes sauvés, la fin du monde n'est pas arrivée.

Ca ça doit être un passage que j'ai écrit à genre 1 h ou 2 h du matin, donc l'esprit qui commence lentement, mais sûrement à s'endormir, donc propice aux fautes.

Je corrige d'autres erreurs au passage, des fois je mange des lettres, oui ça m'arrive d'avoir faim...

Une fois mon chapitre corrigé, pas complètement mais en bonne partie, je m'étire et m'arrête pour zapper sur quelques sites d'images.

Ah qu'il est beau mon Thatch... j'enregistre toutes les images de lui que je trouve et que je n'ai pas, complétant ainsi ma collection des... 105 images que j'ai déjà.

Ah qu'il est beau, je soupire de plaisir :

- Dis donc, me susurra Thatch.

Je sursaute et referme mon ordinateur :

- Je t'ai surpris en flagrant délit. Allez montre-moi ce que tu as.

Je le regarde et fait non de la tête :

- Celui que je préfère c'est encore celui qui se tient devant moi et qui peut me faire des câlins, et puis tu as déjà vu mes images.

Je saute dans ses bras :

- Certes... bon si je suis venu ici c'est pour t'annoncer que demain on fait une chasse au trésor.

J'éclatai de rire, c'est bien des pirates 100 % pur souche :

- Rigoles pas, c'est sérieux ! Tu n'es sinon pas sensée le savoir car je fais partie des organisateurs du jeu, donc pas un mot.

- D'accord.

- Viens, père attend que tout le monde se rassemble.

Il prit ma main et on arriva sur le pont où tout le monde attendait la raison de ce rassemblement, Thatch partit rejoindre Barbe Blanche.

Je dus attendre quelques minutes :

- Demain la nouvelle session de la chasse au trésor redémarre.

Tout le monde poussa des ouais, Anna vient près de moi et me souffla :

- En fait il s'agit de plusieurs devinettes successives, si tu trouves la solution tu as un indice, pour trouver la clé du mystère que va poser Ed... Barbe Blanche.

- D'accord...

- Qu'est-ce que vous complotez toutes les deux, nous coupa justement Barbe Blanche.

- Elle m'expliquait le principe du jeu.

- Il s'agit d'une série de devinettes, si tu trouves la solution à l'énigme que je vais poser tu auras droit à une faveur d'un des organisateurs sous certaines limites...

J'haussai un sourcil, il craignait quoi ? Que je demande un strip-tease ? Hum je me tournerais plutôt vers Thatch, mais j'oserai même pas le regarder alors...

Je ne suis pas perverse comme certains moi ! Enfin ça dépend des fois...

- A la fin tu dois expliquer la solution avec les indices, continua l'Empereur.

Anna et moi on se regarde :

- On peut faire une équipe toutes les deux ?

Les hommes protestèrent, hé ho, faut pas déconner on a droit d'être ensemble !

- Non j'ai déjà fait les groupes.

- Mais c'est pas juste, répliquons-nous.

Anna me chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui me plus bien, essayer d'amadouer nos deux amants pour être ensemble.

- Qu'est-ce que vous complotez ? Demanda l'homme le plus fort du monde.

- Mais rien.

Je m'approchai de Thatch et lui murmura quelques mots, il les transmit à Barbe Blanche, allez faites qu'ils disent oui...

- Ma foi, elles ont dit que si elles étaient ensembles gagnantes ou pas elles nous feraient...

Barbe Blanche et Thatch se sourirent avant d'achever ensemble leur phrase :

- Un strip-tease.

- QUOI ! Hurlèrent-on, mais c'est pas du tout ce qu'on a proposé ! On préfère encore ne pas être ensemble !

- Oh non ! S'exclamèrent l'ensemble du navire.

Anna et moi on se regarda, puis nos amants, c'étaient des pervers les bougres ! Merde !

Pas besoin de parler pour qu'Anna et moi comprenions qu'il faut qu'on trouve la solution en même temps, pour nous venger de cet affront.

Et puis sans gagner, on a qu'à faire la tête à nos amoureux au pire !

Donc le lendemain, fin prête, Anna et moi nous nous regroupons en cachette :

- Toi tu es avec qui ? Demanda Anna.

- Vista, c'est Thatch qui l'a choisi, car il pense qu'il est mieux que ses frères... c'est pas faux et toi.

- Rakuyou...

- Ok, donc c'est de la triche mais, on va parler par télépathie, j'ai essayé avec ma petite sœur hier soir et elle m'a répondu. On essaye. « Tu m'entends ? ».

« Oui, c'est trop génial, on va pouvoir se venger ».

« Tu m'étonnes, l'heure de la revanche commence ! ».

Anna et moi nous nous séparons et nous allons vers nos coéquipiers, je reçois la carte de l'île :

- Bien, commença Barbe Blanche, Curiel vous attend, si vous ne trouvez pas la réponse à la devinette vous pouvez continuer sans obtenir l'indice, mais Curiel est obligatoire. Mais avant de vous indiquez où il se trouve, voici l'énigme : au nombre de 2 nous répondons et ensemble nous nous hissons.

Anna et moi on se regarde, on a aucune idée de ce que signifie ce charabia... Bon reste à avoir les indices pour trouver la solution.

- Curiel se trouve au croisement du pique bonne chance, vous aurez ensuite Ace, Marco, puis Joz. Thatch et moi nous vous attendrons quelque part sur l'île pour la réponse, bonne chance.

L'Empereur partit avec Thatch, bon le croisement du pique, Vista et moi on se penche sur la carte et on commence à s'avancer vers la plage :

- Bizarre il n'y pas d'endroit avec ce nom là, fit perplexe Vista.

Réfléchissons, vite mais bien, le pique c'est un cœur inversé, il y a-t-il un bout de l'île en forme de cœur...

Oui ! Pour le croisement cela s'explique à cause de la rose des vents qui touche d'une branche ce bout d'île.

Je murmure à Vista mon hypothèse :

- Bien vu, me souffle-t-il.

On courra vers le premier point de rendez-vous en prenant soin de passer par un détour pour que personne ne nous suive :

« Anna le croisement du pique, regarde là où il y a la rose des vents, ce bout d'île ressemble à un cœur, si on le met à l'envers c'est un pique. Pour le mot croisement c'est à cause de la rose des vents, je me dirige avec Vista vers Curiel, bonne chance ! ».

« Merci, Rakuyou venait tout juste de trouver quand tu m'as contacté, tu confirmes ses doutes, bonne chance on part de suite ».

Parfait ! Non, mais ne croyez pas que je vais laisser Thatch et mon « père » dire qu'on va faire un strip-tease, on va se venger oui !

Au bout de 15 minutes de course avec Vista on arrive devant Curiel :

- Déjà ! Vous n'avez pas traînés, qui a trouvé la signification du « croisement de pique » ?

- C'est moi.

- Ok, tends ton bras.

Je le tendis, il me le prit et me tamponna avec la marque de Barbe Blanche, pas très original, mais ça me fait rire :

- Bon, donnez-moi votre carte je vais vous indiquer où trouver les autres.

Curiel nous marqua les différents lieux avec des numéros pour qu'on suive l'ordre :

- Amandine tu devras montrer ta marque à Ace pour prouver que vous m'avez bien trouvé, bonne chance ! Nous lança Curiel.

- Merci à toute.

Vista et moi courrons sur 5 bons kilomètres avant d'arriver jusqu'à Ace, entre temps Anna m'a contacté pour me dire qu'ils avaient trouvés Curiel et que Rakuyou s'était fait tamponné.

- Salut vous deux, alors qui porte la marque.

- C'est moi.

Je la lui montrai :

- Ok, tu vas avoir l'immense honneur de mimer, ce qui sera écrit sur un papier, Vista toi tu devras deviner pour avoir l'indice, expliqua Ace, prêt ?

- Oui !

Ace nous tendis une urne avec un tas de bout de papier, j'en pris un au hasard et le lit, non ! Mais j'ai la poisse, c'est pas vrai !

- Je veux voir les autres papiers, si jamais c'est écrit partout pareil, je ne le fais pas !

Je montrai à Ace le mot que j'avais eu, il rit, mais haussa les épaules et me montra à moi et Vista plusieurs billets, merde tous avaient des propositions différentes !

- Allez Amandine faut t'y coller, fit Ace tout excité.

Je soupirai bruyamment :

- Toi je te conseille de comprendre, car j'aurais pas plus explicite, dis-je en pointant du doigt Vista.

Je froissai mon bout de papier et le donna machinalement à Ace qui rigola d'avance.

Puis je me mis à danser sensuellement, je m'approchai à pas de félin de Vista, allez je sais que tu sais la réponse alors crache le morceau :

- Une danseuse, proposa Vista en riant.

- Oui, elle a pas de chance, confirma Ace, bon tends ton bras Vista.

Je leur jetai un regard noir, heureusement qu'il y avait la vengeance pour me motiver :

- Bon le premier indice est : clair de lune, annonça Ace.

« Anna, c'est une épreuve de mime, comme Rakuyou est celui qui est tamponné tu vas devoir deviner ce qu'il va te mimer. Moi j'ai dû faire une danseuse... ».

« Ma pauvre ! Devant Vista et Ace en plus... je te plains ».

« J'ai demandé à Ace de vider l'urne pour voir si c'était marqué que le mot « danseur » mais ce n'est pas le cas, Rakuyou va donc soit te mimer un ange, un cheval, un danseur, un miroir ou un ananas... pauvre Marco ».

« On arrive merci du renseignement ».

« Au fait l'indice est : clair de Lune ».

« Ok, je vais voir si j'ai un indice différent ou pas ».

Nous arrivons devant Marco, Vista lui montre son tampon et hoche la tête :

- Bon pour avoir le second indice il va falloir comprendre ma petite devinette et me donner la réponse : Je suis un prénom féminin qui donne un surnom et prénom masculin à la fois, récita Marco.

- Heu je sais pas Sam et Samantha, commençais-je.

- Merde j'ai même pas eu le temps de profiter de vos absurdités ! Bon alors le second indice est : Oui mais non.

Minute « Oui mais non », c'est un titre de Mylène Farmer, je l'ai bien dit à Thatch le nom du titre.

Cet indice me désigne, il est pour moi, mais je ne vois pas le lien avec le clair de lune...

Vista et moi croisons Anna et Rakuyou au moment de repartir :

« On a réussit, il devait mimer le miroir, pour l'indice c'est bien le clair de lune ».

« Ok, je te laisse à l'énigme histoire qu'on triche pas tout le temps si tu ne trouves pas, contacte-moi ».

« Ok ».

Au bout de 2 minutes Anna m'annonce qu'ils ont trouvés la réponse et que leur indice est « Oui mais non » ça l'énerve car elle l'a entendu quelque part cette expression.

Je lui dis que c'est le titre de la musique qu'émettait mon PC, là elle comprend aussi que cet indice m'est destiné :

« Attends Amandine, si cet indice est pour toi, alors le clair de lune est pour moi, souviens-toi je me suis déclarée à Edward durant un clair de lune ! ».

« C'est vrai ça ! J'avais pas pensé à ça... »

« Oh mon dieu, ceux qui au nombre de 2 répondent et qui ensemble se hissent c'est nous, pensèrent-on ensemble ».

Ca serait ça ? La réponse Anna et moi ?

On ne s'emballe pas, je décide d'attendre d'avoir tous les indices en mains.

20 minutes plus tard j'arrive, essoufflée devant Joz, j'ai les jambes mortes et ma respiration est saccadée, je tombe par terre pour m'asseoir :

- Bah dis donc... tu te sens bien ? Me demanda Joz.

Je lui fis oui de la tête :

- C'est une charade, mon premier est la 19ème lettre de l'alphabet, mon deuxième est un fruit, mon tout forme un sentiment.

Je compte avec Vista la lettre, bon ça commence par S, et le fruit...

Un sentiment qui commence par S suivit d'un fruit, S comme...

- J'ai trouvé ESPOIR, m'exclamais-je avec Vista.

- Bonne réponse, sourit Joz en nous tamponnant tous les deux, l'indice est : Soleil étoilé.

- Merci, lança Vista, alors une idée pour la solution ? Me demanda-t-il en pleine course.

- Pas vraiment, non j'arrête j'en peux plus, je suis trop essoufflée, on fait une pause.

- Alors je te porte.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais.

Il court avec moi dans les bras, maudit asthme, j'ai comme la gorge en sang quand l'air rentre, j'en profite pour souffler et contacter Anna :

« Dis-moi que la réponse c'est l'espoir, Amandine ».

« Oui ».

« Attends... Voila l'indice m'est encore destiné... ».

« Ah bon ? ».

« Oui, c'est comme ça que m'appelle Edward... quand on est seul, je suis son Soleil étoilé ».

« C'est mignon tout plein ».

« Te moques pas ! »

« Je n'oserai pas, bon ça confirme un peu plus nos idées ».

« Tiens on vous voit, on vous rattrape j'ai l'impression, heu je rêve ou Vista te portes ? »

« Je respire mal, je fais de l'asthme, il me porte donc gentiment pour que je me calme, mon cœur bat bien vite encore ».

« Combien de battement par minute ? »

« 190, mais ça se calme ».

« Ah oui quand même ! ».

Puis je vois Anna et Rakuyou à notre hauteur, on se sourit mutuellement avant d'arriver devant Thatch, ma respiration va mieux quand Vista me repose :

- Montrez vos tampons.

Tous les 4 nous les montrons :

- Bien, je vais vous donner un dernier indice, il s'agit du mot : Sentiment.

« Prête Anna, à 3 on dit « j'ai trouvé » 1, 2, 3 ».

- J'ai trouvé, fis-je avec Anna.

On se regarda faignant la surprise, les hommes furent pris au dépourvu.

- Bien dans ce cas... Amandine tu m'expliques à part, tes conclusions et Anna tu expliques à Thatch les tiennes.

Je m'avançai vers Barbe Blanche en m'éloignant avec lui :

- La solution à votre énigme est Anna et Amandine ! Le premier indice est clair de lune, car Anna s'est déclaré à vous une nuit de lune, c'est moi qui l'ai poussé à vous avouer ses sentiments. Le deuxième indice est « Oui mais non », c'est le titre de la chanson qu'émet mon ordinateur quand je reçois un message, cet indice m'était destiné pour me désigner, c'est ce qui m'a mit la puce à l'oreille. Ensuite, vient le 3ème indice qui est Soleil étoilé, étant la confidente d'Anna, elle m'a dit que vous l'appeliez ainsi. Enfin vient l'indice de Thatch qui est le mot sentiment, il désigne tout simplement l'amour, car Anna vous aime et moi j'aime Thatch, alors j'ai raison ?

- Oui ma très chère fille, sourit l'Empereur.

Au même moment du côté de Thatch :

- La solution à l'énigme est Amandine et moi ! Le premier indice est clair de lune, je me suis déclaré à l'homme que j'aime lors d'une nuit de pleine lune, cet indice voulait me faire comprendre que j'étais impliquée dans l'énigme. Le deuxième indice est « Oui mais non », c'est le titre de la chanson qu'émet l'ordinateur d'Amandine de temps en temps. Ensuite, le 3ème indice qui est : Soleil étoilé, n'est autre que le surnom que l'homme que j'aime me donne, quand nous sommes seuls. Enfin vient ton indice qui est le mot sentiment, il désigne l'amour, car Amandine t'aime comme moi j'aime mon amant, alors ?

- Tu as raison, confirma Thatch.

Thatch et Barbe Blanche se firent face :

- Anna a trouvé.

- Amandine aussi, égalité parfaite, trop même...

- Quoi ? Mais on a pas triché, si c'est ça que vous insinuez avec votre « trop », répliquais-je.

- Père va falloir vous faire une raison, y'a que sur la fin où Anna et moi avons rattrapé Vista et Amandine, sûrement parce qu'il la portait durant sa course. Sinon on ne s'est pas croisé, coupa Rakuyou.

- Alors je te crois mon fils.

Rakuyou un grand merci, tu es tombé dans le piège, pas grave, Anna et moi on t'aime, tu viens de nous sauver la mise et de nous laver de tous soupçons.

On attend les autres binômes, qui n'ont pas trouvé la solution, soit parce qu'ils n'ont pas tous réunis les indices, soient parce qu'ils ne les comprennent pas et le soir même sur le Moby Dick :

- Nous avons donc exceptionnellement 2 gagnantes à savoir Anna et Amandine ! Annonça Barbe Blanche, après vérification auprès de Curiel, Ace, Marco et Joz, il s'est avéré qu'elles ne se sont jamais croisées. Anna et Rakuyou étaient sur les talons de Vista et Amandine, donc il n'y a pas eu de triche !

Un grand « Oh » déçu retentit :

- Alors les filles comme c'est vous qui avez trouvé la solution c'est à vous de choisir votre récompense, annonça Barbe Blanche.

Anna et moi on s'était décidé avant qu'on annonce que nous avions gagnés de notre souhait, on s'avança fièrement avant de prendre une profonde respiration :

- Comme vous vouliez qu'on fasse un strip-tease..., commençais-je.

- On voudrait donc que vous nous en faisiez un, devant tout le monde, acheva Anna.

Thatch et Barbe Blanche s'étranglèrent presque, avant de devenir aussi blanc que des cachets d'aspirine.

- Evidemment je m'adresse à toi Thatch, comme j'ai droit à une faveur d'un des organisateurs.

- Et moi par élimination, je vous choisis capitaine, ajouta Anna.

Ils étaient coincés, faut pas chercher les femmes, sinon elles se vengent :

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas, coupa Marco.

- Ca ne semblait pas vous déranger quand ils ont dit ça, hurla-t-on toutes les deux.

On partit furieuses, ils ne peuvent pas le comprendre que nous ça nous énerve d'être leurs... jouets !

On s'enferme dans ma chambre et on rumine ! La remarque de Marco nous reste dans la gorge, on peut pas, on peut pas ! Pourquoi pas ? Eux on le droit et nous non ! On refuse ! Merde !

On voulait un truc du genre « on rigolait, ce n'était pas sérieux, désolé que vous l'ayez mal prit » et on aurait choisit notre seconde faveur.

Mais là l'ananas endormi, a eu le mot de trop !

Pendant ce temps :

- Pff, vous êtes vraiment mauvais avec Anna et Amandine, pas étonnant qu'elles se vengent, je les félicite j'ignore comment elles ont fait... ou alors elles ont l'esprit très vifs toutes les deux. Evitez donc les commentaires et les remarques qui tournent un peu trop autour du sexe et de leurs corps, elles n'apprécient pas, expliqua Izou, faudrait le comprendre. Elles voulaient juste vous faire ressentir ce qu'elles ressentent.

Quand le soir arriva et que nous dûment aller au dîner, Anna et moi étions plus qu'énervées !

Pas tant du fait que nos amants ne s'exécutent pas, c'est plus du fait que eux aient tous les droits et que dès qu'on retourne la situation en employant leurs armes, on nous dit que c'est interdit, alors que eux c'est permis !

C'est donc près d'Izou qu'on s'installa, il était venu nous dire qu'on pouvait compter sur lui, alors on discuta un peu avec lui.

- Oh allez arrêtez de faire vos mauvaises têtes, nous lança Marco agacé.

Anna et moi le fusillons du regard, il avait rien à dire l'ananas endormi ! Et encore moins sur ce ton, sans hésiter nous commençons à partir agacée :

- Anna, Amandine revenez, ordonna Barbe Blanche.

Oui ben vu le ton qu'il emploie c'est pas pour s'excuser, lui aussi il est énervé, bha nous c'est pareil, on l'ignore et au moment d'atteindre la porte :

- C'est un ordre ! Tonna-t-il.

« Tu crois qu'il va s'excuser ? ».

« Non, me répondit Anna, j'ai qu'une envie le baffer ».

« Pareil, on va les surprendre, moi je m'occupe de Barbe Blanche et toi de Thatch, mets-y toute ta force ».

Nous nous retournons et avançons d'un pas décidé vers nos 2 hommes, je monte sur la table et bondis sur l'Empereur pour lui donner un claque magistrale sous l'assistance choqué.

Thatch reçut la même chose de la part d'Anna, même si le pauvre n'avait rien dit, c'était pour ne pas être venu s'excuser.

Car depuis la fin du jeu personne n'est venu nous voir, sauf Izou, ainsi nous courrons, car il vaut mieux pas traîner, Izou nous couvre, pendant que les autres s'occupent de nos deux hommes plus ou moins sonnés.

- On part du Moby Dick le temps qu'ils se calment, rassemble nos affaires, m'ordonna Anna.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, je désirai que nos affaires soient bouclés et miniaturisés, et qu'elles apparaissent devant nous, dieu merci, ça marcha.

On descendit en 4ème vitesse du navire avant de piquer un sprint, dans le port pour être hors de vue, mais on pu entendre, Barbe Blanche tempêter.

On déglutit, en un temps record, nous sommes au centre de l'île, essoufflées d'une telle course.

Anna me tire dans un petit hôtel pour passer la nuit, je la suis, elle paye, comme moi je n'ai pas de berrys, mais des euros... donc monnaie inutilisable ici !

On monte dans nos chambres, enfin à l'abri, on s'effondre toutes les deux, nos jambes ne nous soutiennent plus.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, me lamentais-je, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fais du mal à un homme que j'admire.

- Et moi tu crois que je pense quoi, me coupa Anna toute aussi effondrée que moi.

On pleura ensemble dans les bras l'une de l'autre, on les avait giflés sous le coup de la colère, mais on le regrettait aussi, car on aimait nos hommes.

- Je me dis qu'on prend trop à cœur ce qu'ils disent.

- Mais Amandine, non, ils sont sérieux à chaque fois, une fois Marie a dû céder afin d'avoir la paix.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Oui, il n'y a que Izou qui fait tout pour calmer le jeu, mais étant tout seul... il n'a pas beaucoup de poids. On va les laisser se calmer, car Edward a très mauvais caractère aussi, il refuse d'admettre quand il a tord, il est quelqu'un de bien, mais par moment il est agaçant !

- Ca je m'en doute...

- Bon on déballe nos affaires, proposa Anna.

- Oui, tu as payé pour une nuit ?

- Non 3.

- Ok.

On rangea le peu d'affaire qu'on avait pris, à savoir le strict minimum.

On était tellement épuisées, que nos regrets ne prirent pas le dessus, mais demain, on savait qu'on aurait du mal à dormir.

* * *

Voila….

A Toute !

Des reviews, je veux des reviews !


	27. Tout tourne mal

Vous souvenez-vous de ce que j'avais dit il y a quelques chapitres déjà ?

J'avais dit qu'au chapitre 27 il y aurait de l'action…. Et bien en voila.^^

J'ai aussi décidé que je ne posterai plus que toutes les semaines, mon rythme est plus lent dans la rédaction, donc temps que ça ne sera pas plus rapide qu'une fois par semaine désolé.

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Tout tourne mal.**

Le lendemain je me réveille l'esprit embrumé, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, je me levai, laissant Anna dormir encore un peu.

Je pris des affaires propres et alla me doucher pour me réveiller.

Quand je sortis 10 minutes plus tard, Anna venait tout juste de se redresser et se frotta les yeux, on avait passé une très mauvaise nuit malgré tout.

- La salle de bain est libre si tu veux.

- Merci, oui je vais y aller après on ira prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Anna mit autant de temps que moi, on descendit prudemment, craignant croiser quelqu'un du Moby Dick à notre recherche.

Personne, tout était calme, ça nous surprenait un peu, s'ils cherchaient partout sur le bateau ils ne risquaient pas de nous trouver.

- Bonjour mes petites dames, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Nous demandâmes un serveur.

- 1 café, 1 chocolat et 2 croissants s'il vous plait, répondit Anna.

- C'est noté.

- Heureusement que tous les repas sont compris dans la note...

- Oui, mais j'ai même pas d'appétit, soupira Anna.

- Moi aussi.

Mais on mangea quand même :

- A ce qu'il parait hier Flit aurait entendu Barbe Blanche être dans une colère noire.

- Ouai même qu'il a largué les amarres peu de temps après.

Anna et moi recrachions presque nos boissons chaudes, on se regarda inquiètes, ça n'allait pas, était-ce intentionnel ou n'avait-il pas remarqué qu'on n'était plus à bord ?

- Excusez-moi, depuis quand il est partit ? Demandais-je nerveuse.

- Oh il devait être au environ de 20 heures...

- Merci.

Je jetai un regard à Anna c'était quasiment le moment de notre arrivé à l'hôtel, le navire est immense, même avec 1600 hommes ils avaient mit des heures avant de me trouver l'autre fois.

Alors si on compte la bonne demi heure de course folle qu'Anna et moi on s'est tapé pour s'éloigner au plus vite, je crains que malheureusement ce ne soit pas intentionnel.

Car s'ils nous cherchent, ils n'auraient pas abandonnés si vite, ils devaient tous penser qu'on était encore sur le bateau.

On se précipita vers nos chambres :

- Merde, il faut les contacter.

- Oui tu as un escargophone ? Demandais-je à Anna.

- Non, toi tu n'en as pas demandé en faisant nos affaires ?

- Non j'y ai pas pensé, désolé...

- Ne t'en veux pas, on avait la frousse toutes les deux... bon on va demander un escargophone, c'est juste que je n'ai pas le numéro d'Edward.

- Moi non plus et encore moins ceux des autres...

On est dans la merde ! Je me concentre pour avoir un numéro, mais mon souhait ne s'exauce pas !

Le pire c'est que je n'ai même pas prit mon PC, dont je ne peux même pas supplier de l'aide à Valentin.

Rien n'apparaît, nous sommes bloqués ici.

- Comment allons-nous faire ? Paniquais-je un peu

- On reste déjà calme, je suppose qu'ils vont quand même se rendre compte qu'on n'est pas sur le navire.

- J'espère que tu as raison...

On fait un tour en ville, pour se changer les idées, on alla sur la plage, on s'assit et on regarda l'océan :

- Je m'en veux.

- Ne culpabilise pas Amandine, j'ai eu aussi peur que toi hier soir, à ton avis pourquoi je t'ai suivi et pourquoi j'ai giflé Thatch ?

- Que font 2 belles créatures seules ici ?

On se retourna pour faire face à un homme, grand, musclé, brun, aux yeux noirs :

- Nous discutons, répondit prudemment Anna.

Anna et moi on se lève pour s'éloigner rapidement, sentant un danger :

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisez à partir, mes jolies, attrapez-les, ordonna l'homme.

Un vingtaine d'hommes sortirent de nulle part, on courut main dans la main, pour leur échapper, criant de l'aide.

Je tombai, on venait de m'attraper par les pieds, j'entraînai dans ma chute Anna, puis plus rien...

Quand je me réveillai, j'écoutai mon environnement, c'était calme, je sentais qu'un drap satiné recouvrait mon corps.

Et ça ne me plut pas car je devinais que j'étais nue, j'ouvris d'un millimètre mes paupières, Anna dormait près de moi tout aussi vêtue que moi.

« Anna ?! ».

« Tu es réveillée ? J'ai peur ».

« Moi aussi ».

« Il faut sortir d'ici, tu n'es pas enchaînée ? ».

« Non pourquoi tu l'es ? »

« Non, mais bon comme on est à poil, tu penses bien que ceux qui nous ont enlevés, se sont dit qu'on ne tentera rien aussi peu vêtu... ».

« Anna, il faut tenter le tout pour le tout, même si on n'a rien pour se couvrir ».

« Je suis du même avis, je préfère ça que d'être violée ! ».

« Tu crois qu'on nous surveille via vidéo ? »

« Ca Amandine je l'ignore, mais si on veut s'enfuir, il va falloir malheureusement bouger, à 3 on se lève, 1, 2, 3 ».

On ouvrit les yeux et on se redressa, on réprima un cri, en voyant les cordes, fouets et autres objets de torture qui décoraient la pièce.

Nous déchirons en deux le drap pour déjà se recouvrir un peu, on cherche des vêtements et on ne trouve que des sous-vêtements très transparents qui ne cachent rien...

Anna me regarde, à défaut on les met quand même, avant de repasser sur nous notre bout de drap.

On prend chacune un fouet, pour se défendre, on se plaque contre la porte écoutant :

« On sort ? Pensais-je ».

« Oui on sort ».

On entrouvrit la porte, avant de commencer à courir, on devait être dans un immense château, mais sur l'île où nous étions il n'en avait pas !

Cela veut dire que nous avons été transférées durant notre sommeil, c'est pas bon ça, car même si Barbe Blanche revient sur ses pas, il ne nous trouvera pas.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, on court, avant de se faire repérer, nous courrons comme jamais dans les couloirs, on arrive par je ne sais quel miracle à être à l'extérieur.

Sauf que notre joie est de courte durée, nous sommes sur les hauteurs, on continue vers le bord de la forteresse en bas les vagues s'écrasent sur les rochers.

Derrière nous nos tortionnaires, entre choisir je préfère faire le plongeon :

- On saute, me hurla Anna.

On se tient la main fermement durant notre chute, avant de percuter l'eau froide.

On boit à moitié la tasse toutes les deux quand on retourne à la surface pour respirer, nous replongeons presque aussitôt pour fuir cet endroit.

Sauf que les éléments sont contre nous, car nous avons sauté en pleine tempête, l'eau nous embarque je ne sais où.

J'étouffe, Anna et moi on resserre nos mains liées pour ne pas être séparée, pour mourir ensemble si c'est notre destin.

On ne regagne pas la surface malheureusement...

_Quelques heures plus tôt sur le Moby Dick :_

- Cherchez-les moi, ordonna Barbe Blanche, levez l'ancre je ne veux pas qu'elles s'enfuient.

- Père, ce n'est pas ça le fond du problème, j'ai jamais adhéré à vos blagues douteuses et je n'y adhère toujours pas. Père je vous en prie laissez Anna et Amandine, vous croyez quand même pas que ça leur a fait plaisir ? Lança Izou.

L'Empereur regarda son fils avant de se détourner de lui :

- Réfléchissez tous ! Tonna Izou, si vous vous étiez excusés, elles m'avaient confiés qu'elles vous auraient demandés quelque chose qui vous aurait fait plaisir...

Izou s'éloigna plus attristé qu'en colère, il espérait que ces dernières paroles, vraiment sincères, calmeraient un peu le jeu.

Durant des heures, ils cherchèrent Amandine et Anna sans succès :

- Izou tu sais vraiment pas où elles sont ? Demanda Thatch.

- Je te jure que non, je suis aussi inquiet que toi, surtout que je les appelle pour les aider.

- Anna a de la poigne, j'ai encore mal, c'était qu'une mauvaise blague, elles le savent pourtant, soupira Thatch qui regrettait que tout ait tourné si mal, je ne pensais pas qu'elles le prendraient autant à cœur...

- Toi tu sembles plus indulgent, c'est plus Père qui me fait peur, jamais l'un de nous ne l'avait frappé, Amandine est bien la première. Puis désolé, mais une blague… une blague, je suis navré, mais vos blagues se sont toujours réalisées, alors c'est tout sauf des blagues !

- Je sais, mais pas là.

- Je n'ai alors pas vu, comme Amandine et Anna, la subtilité qui faisait que c'était une boutade, nargua rageusement Izou.

- Tu as raison, si seulement je savais où elles sont...

Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement, au matin la colère avait laissé place à l'inquiétude, car une partie des affaires des deux femmes manquaient.

C'est ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille que peut-être elles avaient quitté le navire !

Sans hésiter, l'Empereur demanda à faire demi-tour.

Quand ils accostèrent, l'île était en flamme, sans hésiter, tous les hommes aidèrent les habitants à mettre fin au feu.

- On nous a attaqué ce matin, expliqua un habitant, par des pirates, ils ne nous on pas pillés c'est ça le problème.

- Avez-vous vu 2 jeunes femmes ? Demanda Newgate.

- Moi, fit le gérant de l'hôtel blessé à la jambe, je les héberge dans mon hôtel, je les ai vues sortir, un peu avant l'attaque, mais depuis, je ne les ai pas revues.

- Savez-vous où sont partis ces bandits ? Rugit Barbe Blanche très inquiet.

- Vers le nord, désignèrent plusieurs personnes.

L'Empereur passa une main sur le visage, tout ça à cause de propos malheureux...

Son rôle de protecteur, fit qu'il resta sur l'île le temps de remettre un peu d'ordre, mais quand il le put, il reprit la mer en direction du nord.

A l'instant présent, ailleurs, un homme vêtu d'une longue cape marcha tranquillement sur la plage gelée, cette île hivernale, il l'adorait.

Soudain il trébucha et tomba :

- Qu'est-ce que...

A ses pieds deux femmes inanimées à peine couvertes, les mains jointes, il prit leurs pouls, leurs cœurs battaient faiblement, mais ils battaient.

Leurs corps étaient recouverts d'une fiche couche de neige, il en prit une sur l'épaule et l'autre dans les bras avant de presser le pas vers son château enneigé.

Il déambula dans les couloirs avant d'entrer dans ses appartements, il posa avec douceur sur son immense lit les deux jeunes femmes.

Il se rua dans sa salle de bain et fit couler un bain chaud dans la baignoire, il revient vers ses convives et déchira sans hésiter le peu de vêtements qu'elles portaient et qui ne les réchauffaient aucunement, bien au contraire.

Il transporta Anna vers la baignoire et l'allongea dans l'eau chaude, puis il en fit de même avec Amandine.

Avec précaution il aspergea les têtes des deux demoiselles pour redonner de la couleur à leur visage et pour les réchauffer surtout.

Il prit soin à ce qu'elles ne se noient pas quand il versa sur elle de l'eau chaude.

Il retira ses larges bottes ôta sa chemise, releva son pantalon jusqu'au genou avant d'entrer lui aussi dans la baignoire.

Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer qu'elles avaient 2, 3 algues emmêlées dans leurs cheveux, aussi il décida sans aucun arrière pensée de les laver, intégralement.

Cela fit beaucoup de bien aux corps des deux jeunes femmes, qui n'étaient plus bleutés, leur sauveur toucha leurs joues, elles étaient tièdes, leurs températures avaient remontées, elles étaient sauvées.

Il les laissa faire trempette et retourna dans sa chambre, cherchant des robes chaudes, il achetait toujours des robes, il aimait les détails scintillants de celles-ci, il en faisait la collection.

Il en prit deux et les posa sur son lit, il retourna dans la salle d'eau, prit une grande serviette chaude et la posa au sol, il porta dans ses bras Amandine avant de la déposer sur la serviette.

Il referma les pans et entreprit de la sécher et de la frictionner, il la reprit avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur Anna pour vérifier qu'elle ne glissait pas et boirait la tasse par inadvertance.

Une fois sûr, il entreprit de vêtir Amandine d'une robe qui lui alla comme un gant, il la laissa dormir et s'occupa d'Anna pour faire la même chose.

Une fois terminé, il recouvrit les deux jeunes femmes d'une couverture chaude, se changea rapidement avec des habits secs et partit.

Je repris mes esprits, j'ouvris mes yeux et regarda autour de moi, j'ignorais où j'étais, Anna était près de moi, nous n'étions plus avec nos kidnappeurs.

Le fait que nous soyons vêtues me l'indiquait, il faisait bon, on n'était pas sur le Moby Dick, je me souviens tout d'un coup de la tempête, on avait survécu.

Je me demandai qui était notre sauveur ou notre sauveuse...

Je secouai Anna pour la réveiller :

- Anna, réveilles-toi.

- Hum... Amandine, mais où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Je l'ignore... en tout cas pas chez un pervers regarde nos vêtements...

- C'est déjà ça...

Anna et moi portions une longue robe de princesse, seules nos épaules étaient dégagées.

Je portais une robe vert amande et Anna une rose pâle, toutes deux étaient scintillantes et très belles.

On se leva, quelqu'un entra :

- L'Empereur Kaidou..., murmura Anna.

Quoi ? C'est lui le 4ème Empereur qui a voulu faire la peau de Barbe Blanche à Marineford ?

Anna et moi on recula, il ferma la porte et s'assit sur une chaise devant celle-ci pour ne pas qu'on s'échappe.

Il était grand, très baraqué aussi, les cheveux bruns, raides et mi-long, les yeux verts foncés et la peau pâle.

- Bienvenue mesdemoiselles, nous annonça Kaidou, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance que je vous trouve sur cette île avec un froid pareil vous auriez pu mourir. Je me suis occupé de vous, aussi j'ai une question que faisiez-vous en sous-vêtements ?

Je regardai Anna, je n'avais aucune information sur cet Empereur à part qu'il avait vaincu Moria... Seule elle le connaissait véritablement.

- On nous a enlevé, répondit Anna, pour sûrement nous abuser, on a réussi à nous enfuir via la mer, en sautant du haut d'une forteresse. Après on ignore ce qui s'est passé...

- Je vois, vous avez échoué ici, bien, alors je vais vous laisser avec mes domestiques, je vous conseille toutefois de ne pas chercher à vous enfuir. Aucun mal ne vous sera fait, c'est une île hivernale ici, quand la tempête se sera calmée, j'aviserai avec vous de ce que nous ferons, donc soyez patientes. Mesdemoiselles.

L'Empereur sortit, c'est 2 hommes qui entrèrent, on recula, on avait un peu peur :

- Mesdemoiselles, le maître nous a demandé de s'occupez de vous, auriez-vous l'obligeance et l'amabilité de vous asseoir ? Nous dit l'un des hommes sur un ton très poli et courtois.

Ils désignèrent une coiffeuse, on se regarda Anna et moi, c'est Anna qui décida de s'approcher et de s'asseoir d'abord, étant mon aînée c'est elle qui voulait prendre les risques.

Au contraire, les 2 hommes la coiffèrent, ça nous rassura grandement de ne pas être tombées dans de mauvaises mains.

La tempête faisait toujours rage, j'entendais les vents souffler et au loin les vagues s'écraser contre les pierres.

Je fixai l'horizon par la fenêtre, étions-nous loin de la forteresse où nous avons été détenues ?

La tempête a très bien pu nous traîner sur des kilomètres...

- Mademoiselle, m'appela un des hommes.

Je pris la place d'Anna et me laissa faire, elle aussi était songeuse :

- Vous avez de très beaux cheveux mesdemoiselles.

- Merci, dit-on en même temps.

Une fois coiffée, on nous laissa seules, nous priant de rester dans les appartements de l'Empereur.

- Anna que sais-tu de cet Empereur ?

- Pas grand chose, juste qu'il déteste Newgate.

On préféra ne pas parler de Barbe Blanche comme si on le connaissait personnellement, on avait eu la vie sauve certes, mais on allait essayer de limiter les dégâts en omettant qu'on faisait partie de son équipage par exemple.

A peine 1 heure plus tard on vint nous chercher pour dîner, c'est vrai que depuis notre enlèvement on avait rien avalé et avec nos dures épreuves, on était très affamées.

On dîna avec l'Empereur, nous étions très inquiètes, personnellement je regrettais d'avoir réagi si vivement... ça nous aurait évité bien des problèmes si j'avais été plus calme :

- Tsss... le vieux devrait se calmer, marmonna l'Empereur.

- De qui parlez-vous ? Demandais-je.

- De Barbe Blanche ! C'est lui le responsable de cette terrible tempête, bon je l'admets en partie.

Je fronçai les sourcils et regardai Anna, soit ses ondes sismiques allaient loin, soit il était tout proche.

Mais comment lui faire savoir que l'on est là sans risquer nos vies ? On a en face de nous un Empereur qui déteste Barbe Blanche...

J'aurai voulu tomber sur Shanks, on aurait eu moins de mal...

- J'y songe, toi tu ressembles étonnamment à celle qui a épousé Sengoku...

- Il m'a enlevé et a bien failli, mais jamais, vous entendez jamais je ne l'épouserai !

- Et tu as été sauvée par Barbe Blanche, tu dois faire partie de son équipage tout comme ton amie alors.

Il pointait la lame de son épée sous ma gorge :

- Je savais bien que ton visage me disait vaguement quelque chose... Dommage pour vous.

- Mais nous ne faisons pas partie de son équipage, on ne porte même pas sa marque, tentais-je.

- Hum c'est exact puisque c'est moi qui vous ait lavé et habillé.

- QUOI ! S'exclama-t-on.

- Mais, vous pouvez très bien être ses infirmières, mais après tout... vous avez échoués ici et vous ignorez où nous sommes, vous n'êtes pas un danger pour moi, c'est pour cela que je vous laisse la vie sauve... Mais, ne croyez pas que je vous laisserai partir aussi facilement.

Anna et moi fûmes enfermées dans une chambre, on frappa contre la porte, mais personne ne vient nous ouvrir.

Je souhaitai qu'elle s'ouvre, mais c'était sans effet et elle était si lourde qu'essayer de la défoncer serait inefficace :

- Jamais on ne nous trouvera, sanglota Anna, as-tu essayé la télépathie.

- Oui, mais il semblerait que ça ne marche que sur une courte distance je ne vois que ça...

* * *

Hé oui c'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre.

Le prochain chapitre Lundi, puis ce sera toutes les semaines.

Bisous à plus !

Reviews ?


	28. Le terrible pouvoir de Kaidou

Bon, je vais calmer le jeu car en plus je l'assume et l'admet c'est aussi de ma faute.

Donc je suis désolée Syle pour la dernière fois, pour la peine j'ai supprimé ma réponse précédemment ainsi, plus personne ne pourra lire ce que j'ai écrit à ton égard.

C'est vrai qu'étant quelqu'un de franche et directe, je suis assez tranchante quand je parle franchement XD, ça n'excuse en rien je l'accorde, ça explique seulement.

Bon après je pense qu'il y a certaine remarque qui dès le début m'ont mise pas en colère c'est pas ce sentiment là…. Disons que pour le moment du « sacrifice » où tu dis qu'il est mâché, je me suis dit « et l'aspect psychologique ? Est-ce qu'elle en a tenu compte ? Car c'est très dur quand même. » Donc j'ai eu mal en lisant ça après, il y a des points qui sont discutables selon moi, tout est une question de point de vue.

Par exemple si j'avais pas dis que mon OC était moi-même je pense que tu m'aurais pas crier gare Mary-Sue, juste le béguin, pas le reste.

Si j'ai pris ma personnalité c'est pour une certaine constance dans le caractère, comme je ne sais plus qui l'avait cité, et qu'étant dans la fic même, j'ai l'impression d'y faire partie et de mieux décrire les émotions.

Ce n'était pas du tout pour… comment dire ça, « me la péter » si je puis dire, non, c'était vraiment pour m'aider, c'est tout.

Parce que après mon OC est pas puissante, elle n'est pas parfaite, pas de détail rarissime etc.

Pour le béguin je l'ai expliqué dans mon précédent message, donc je te redonne l'explication. Anna est aussi concernée, car c'est le fait qu'elles soient « vraies » qui a basculé la balance.

Quand Anna s'est montré sous son vrai jour je rappel le passage où tout le monde avait la bouche ouverte (avec des aliments prémâchés *beurk*) Donc, il n'y avait pas que mon OC.

Puis aussi mon OC elle arrive elle est réticente, elle est moins facile d'accès, c'était pour eux plus amusant de la taquiner elle.

Comme MlleX l'a dit j'aurais pu développer, bien que mon objectif à la base en écrivant cette fic était l'humour quitte à être un peu limite de la parodie (au niveau du trait de certains personnage, ça je pourrais le changer avec le temps).

Puis finalement bha on m'a encouragé très vite et j'ai poursuivit sur la romance.

C'est aussi pour ça que les premiers chapitres vous avez pas mal de remarques humoristiques et de moins en moins au fil du temps.

Il est possible que ces chapitres là je les réécris car moi je le ressens bien qu'il y a une sorte de décalage.

Bon après discussion avec MlleX qui m'a raconté une anecdote je me suis dit bon je vais quand même chercher à creuser ce que tu veux me dire, car certains points restent flou pour moi.

J'ai quelques petites questions sur des points où je voudrais avoir des précisions pour cibler les vrais problèmes, car parfois c'est vrai que moi c'est volontaire si je fais tel ou tel chose.

Je pourrais là dire si c'est chez moi à rectifier ou pas, car si plus tard dans la fic il y a un changement que tu me soulignes je te dirai non ça ce n'est pas à changer :

- Peux-tu me dire pourquoi elle fait trop fifille ? Est-ce lié aux Disney ? Si c'est juste ça c'était pour faire un clin d'œil au monde réel et rappel le titre de ma fic, et puis parce que voila, j'aime les Disneys, j'assume ^^ je cherchais juste à être le plus proche possible d'une personne du monde réel qui vient dans un anime. Bon si après il y a autre chose, j'aimerai le savoir.

- Trop fragile ? Où exactement ? Peux-tu être plus précise s'il te plait ? C'est lié au combat ? A un autre aspect ?

- Trop rose tu m'as dit aussi ? =3 c'est parce que c'est trop « guimauve » ? Bon si c'est ça bha c'est aussi une fic sur la romance ^^' faut pas que ce soit trop guimauve, mais quand même un peu sinon c'est pas de la romance. J'ai vue que tu as demandé si je voulais transformer One Piece en Shojo, après recherche de la signification du mot, déjà qu'en anglais je suis une merde - -' on me colle un mot japonais ou chinois il me faut le net.

Donc Shojo c'est plus un manga accès sur la romance.

Bon bha malheureusement là ma fic comme je l'ai dis c'est basé sur la romance, c'est un peu normal si ça te fais pensé à un Shojo, après moi c'est pas mon but de transformer One Piece.

Mais me demande pas d'arrêter mon couple car les lecteurs vont te mordre ^^' et moi avec pour avoir suivit le mouvement (non pas taper moi les lecteurs, promis Thatch reste avec moi)

Thatch : TT tu as intérêt je t'aime moi, je ne veux pas être séparé de toi, sinon je me suicide.

Moi : OO' fait pas le con, je te veux vivant moi ! Je veux pas qu'on soit séparé non plus

Thatch : Ouf ^^

Moi : XD Tu sais que tu me ferais presque peur toi ?

Thatch : Normal c'est Halloween.

Moi : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhh ! (Il s'est déguisé en monstre horrible, court).

Thatch : Mais non reviens, c'est juste pour rire.

Petit nuage de poussière à la place de ma personne ^^' j'aime pas les trucs horribles brrr, puis bordel le masque… brrr je vous donne pas de description trop glauque, brrr.

* * *

Ah oui la suite…

**La voilà et je rappelle la suite, c'est pas avant la semaine prochaine.**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Le terrible pouvoir de Kaidou.**

- Ainsi je vais pouvoir défier Barbe Blanche et sa clique... s'ils tiennent tellement à elles, il n'a qu'à venir les chercher, ricana Kaidou.

Il écrivit une lettre à l'Empereur :

_Mon très cher et détestable Barbe Blanche, _

_J'ai entre mes mains 2 de tes infirmières... très charmantes d'ailleurs, si tu tiens à les revoir je te conseille de venir sous 12 jours sur Eria, après cela tu sais ce qui se passera..._

_Mais comme je connais ton habitude à ne lire aucune lettre, je ne me fais aucun souci, je prendrais bien soin d'elles._

_Kaidou._

- Le misérable... bien je vais m'occuper de mes convives.

Il claqua des doigts et un domestique vient à lui :

- Transmets cette missive à Barbe Blanche.

- Mais Maître la tempête...

- Dès qu'évidemment la tempête cessera, je veux donner à ces demoiselles une chance... au fait pas un mot devant ce vieux schnock de la présence de ces 2 jeunes femmes, je voudrais qu'il apprenne à lire ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à me déplacer avec de la bonne boisson comme il le dit pour avoir audience. Ah oui prends tout ton temps pour transmettre ceci.

Le lendemain, la mer était bien plus calme, le messager partit donc à la rencontre de l'homme le plus fort du monde.

Il atteint le Moby Dick 8 jours plus tard et transmit le message :

- De la part de l'Empereur Kaidou, lança le messager.

L'homme tendit la lettre :

- Ce petit prétentieux de Kaidou veut me parler ? Il n'a qu'à venir.

Barbe Blanche déchira sans hésitation la missive qu'il n'ouvrit même pas.

Le messager partit et une fois bien loin du navire, il sourit sadiquement, son maître avait de très belles prises.

Sur le Moby Dick :

- Bizarre..., marmonna Izou, ça fait un moment que Kaidou n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez.

- Tu te fatigues pour rien, coupa Fossa, laisses tomber ce type.

Une musique retentit :

- LE PC !

Tout le monde se précipita vers la chambre de leur sœur Amandine, Thatch arriva le premier évidemment et ouvrir l'ordinateur :

- Comment on arrête ce truc ? Beugla-t-il.

Il fallait entrer le mot de passe, encore fallait-il le connaître :

- Thatch tu l'a déjà vue l'écrire ce mot de passe, s'écria Izou pour se faire entendre de la musique.

- Non justement.

Les touches s'enfoncèrent soudainement, toutes seules tapant le mot de passe de la jeune femme.

Un écran noir s'afficha puis un texte :

_Lire la lettre de Kaidou !_

_Valentin._

- La lettre que père aurait reçue ? Oh putain Ace ! S'exclama Izou.

Izou sprinta avec Thatch, Ace s'occupait toujours de brûler les lettres que leur père recevait :

- ACE NE LA BRULE PAS !

Les 2 hommes bondirent sur Ace qui tenait les morceaux de la lettre, si bien qu'ils tombèrent tous les 3 par dessus bord.

- Merde, Thatch part le repêcher, moi je m'occupe de la lettre.

Izou prit les morceaux de papiers qu'il trouva et s'empressa de remonter :

- Père maintenant va falloir lire vos lettres, d'après le frère d'Amandine, elle contenait une information capitale, expliqua Izou.

Il se mit au centre du bateau et reconstitua comme il le put le message :

- Merde une partie a été effacée et il me manque un morceau de la lettre.

- Mais est-ce que tu arrives à lire quelque chose ? Demanda Thatch qui venait tout juste de remonter.

- Oui un peu, ça dit :

_Mon très cher et _ Blanche, _

_J'ai entre mes mains _... très c_tes d'ailleurs, __

_conseille de venir sous 12 jours sur _ria, après cela tu sais __

_Mais comme je connais ton habitude à ne lire aucune __

_souci, je prendrais__

_Kaidou._

En clair on a pas beaucoup de temps, il a entre ses mains quelque chose et si ça se trouve c'est Amandine et Anna. On a 12 jours pour venir... sur... hé Marco tu connais une île dont le nom est assez court et se termine par RIA ?

- J'en ai 2, Eria et Vria et toutes 2 sont sous la protection de Kaidou...

- C'est pas bon ça, marmonna Izou, 12 jours, moins le temps que va avoir mit son messager... Père que faisons-nous ? Père.

Ce dernier avait un sourcil qui tressautait, réalisant l'ampleur de la situation :

- « Anna, qu'ai-je fais ? J'aurai du mettre les choses au clair depuis le départ de... » Marco quelle est l'île la plus proche ?

- Vria, père.

- Alors cap sur Vria.

Sur Eria, Anna et Amandine connaissaient les plans de Kaidou, si dans 12 jours Barbe Blanche ne venait pas ils les garderaient à lui à vie.

Elles attendaient avec angoisse cela faisait déjà 8 jours qu'elles étaient enfermées et à l'horizon pas le moindre pavillon noir.

- Jamais on ne lui cédera, jurais-je.

- Oui, même si le délai est passé, ils ne nous laisseront pas ! Ils viendront.

- Mais il sera trop tard, rit Kaidou.

On sursauta, nous nous retournons et le fixons :

- Pourquoi ? Rugit Anna.

- Vous ignorez donc mon pouvoir, je vois... Alors je vous donne un avant goût de ce qui vous attendra dans 4 jours. Si personne ne vient j'utiliserai mon pouvoir, j'ai mangé le fruit des souvenirs. Je peux modifier, supprimer, lire dans les souvenirs de quelqu'un. Si Barbe Blanche ne vient pas, j'ai la ferme attention de changer votre mémoire.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Hurlais-je.

Je sautai sur lui pour le gifler il attrapa avec agilité ma main :

- Je vois que tu es amoureuse du 4ème commandant.

J'ouvris grand mes yeux, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas avoir un tel pouvoir...

- Ne vous en faîtes pas vous serez bien traitées, sourit Kaidou, et toi Anna aimes-tu quelqu'un ?

- Allez-vous faire voir !

- Je le saurais dans 4 jours, je ne m'inquiète pas, j'aurais ma réponse.

Il partit nous laissant seules avec nos larmes.

3 jours plus tard :

- Il n'est pas sur Vria, marmonna l'Empereur, cap sur Eria et vite.

- Père on arrivera jamais à temps..., commença Marco.

- Oh que si.

Barbe Blanche déclencha un séisme :

- Tous à l'abri les enfants, ordonna-t-il.

Les pirates rentrèrent dans le bateau qui fut frappé par une immense vague, les faisant avancer rapidement, l'homme le plus fort du monde répéta l'opération à 3 reprises.

Mais un malaise le surprit :

- Père !

L'Empereur respira rapidement, le souffle court, sa mauvaise santé allait le tuer avant que ses ennemis n'aient le temps de le faire.

- Ace passe devant avec ton bateau en direction d'Eria, s'exclama Izou, tu peux encore essayer d'y arriver et d'occuper Kaidou.

- Compris.

Ace grimpa sur son moyen de transport et partit sans plus tarder, pendant que son père se faisait soigner de force.

Sur Eria :

- Il semblerait que vous ne comptez pas beaucoup pour eux, lança Kaidou.

- C'est faux !

Mes larmes coulèrent on avait moins de 24 heures, je n'y croyais plus... on avait espéré que Barbe Blanche lirait la lettre, malgré qu'il ne le fasse jamais.

Mais on avait tord :

« Oh Thatch, mon amour je t'en conjure, ne me laisse pas, pitié seigneur si vous existez, je vous en prie ne nous laissez pas ».

Anna et moi sombrions dans le désespoir quand vient l'ultime jour, il ne restait plus que 3 heures avant midi, 3 heures avant de tout oublier et personne qui ne venait.

Du côté à Ace :

- Putain ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me lâche?!

Ace composa rapidement le numéro pour contacter Barbe Blanche :

- Faut que vous fassiez quelque chose, je suis en panne et je ne vois même pas l'île à l'horizon.

- TU PLAISANTES ACE ! Cria Thatch de désespoir.

- Non Thatch, pourtant j'aimerais.

Chez Kaidou :

- Non lâchez-nous vous n'avez pas le droit, hurlèrent-on.

On nous attacha à des chaises, on avait gagné à peine une demi-heure à résister, mais Kaidou avait ramené toute son armada pour nous maîtriser.

- Alors je commence par toi chère Anna, qui est l'élu de ton cœur?

Il plaça ses mains autour de la tête d'Anna :

- Barbe Blanche, dit-il avec dégoût, quoi que ça m'arrange de le briser en lui faisant perdre celle qu'il aime, incapable de se souvenir de ses sentiments et lui...

- Et alors on s'aime, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire?!Salaud, cracha Anna en pleurant de rage.

- Tu mérites mieux que ce vieux débris...

- Je vous interdis ! S'exclama Anna folle qui ne supportait pas qu'on insulte l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Voyons, voyons que vais-je bien pouvoir faire, à oui... et si toi et ton amie Amandine aviez été victime d'une petite tournante ?

Une... une tournante, ce salaud ne peut pas faire ça...

- Jamais on n'y croira ! Hurlais-je.

- Ça, ça reste à prouver, me dit Kaidou en me tenant le visage. Par qui je commence ? La belle Anna ou la belle Amandine... hum la belle Anna.

- Non !

- Si.

Je le vis se placer derrière Anna et poser ses mains sur sa tête, elle gémissait se retenant de crier, elle pleurait.

Elle s'évanouit sous mes yeux, impuissante, Kaidou lui modifia sa mémoire, il releva quelques instants plus tard son visage vers moi, avec un sourire sadique :

- Maintenant c'est à ton tour.

J'essayais encore une fois de me libérer de mes entraves :

- Inutile ma belle, tu ne m'échapperas pas, je te promets qu'ici aucun mal ne vous sera fait.

- Alors pourquoi nous faire tout oublier ? Pleurais-je.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vous méritent avec tout ce qu'ils ont dit ?

- Arrêtez de lire dans mes souvenirs !

- Cela va être difficile, si le commandant Thatch t'aimait vraiment il serait venu...

- Vous avez tout fait pour qu'ils ne savent rien, peut-être même avez-vous fait en sorte que la lettre mette du temps à arriver ou pire peut-être n'a-t-elle jamais été envoyée !

- J'ai été clément et j'ai attendu 12 jours, vous ai-je fais du mal ?

J'admets qu'il ne nous en a pas fait, il a beau mépriser Barbe Blanche, il ne nous a pas fait de blagues malsaines ou bien d'attouchements.

C'était ma seule consolation s'il restait ainsi après que nous oublierons tout...

- VOUS MENTEZ, ILS NOUS AIMENT !

D'un côté j'y croyais, mais d'un autre je me dis que peut-être ils nous en voulaient et ne venaient pas...

Kaidou se posta derrière moi, il posa ses mains sur mes épaules :

- Ne me touchez pas !

- Tu apprécieras.

Il remonta ses doigts sur mon cou, avant de les plonger dans mes cheveux, je secouai ma tête.

Il posa sa main droite sur mon front et l'autre me maintenait le visage contre lui, des brides d'images créées de toutes pièces s'offrirent à moi.

C'était faux, je le savais, jamais, ils ne pourraient nous faire ça, ils pouvaient être pervers, mais jamais, ils iraient jusqu'à nous violer avec Anna.

Je compris pourquoi elle pleurait, parce que ce n'était que pure invention et qu'on allait y croire à notre réveil.

Je répétais sans cesse cette phrase « J'aime Thatch et les autres » pour résister, mais Kaidou m'ôta un à un mes bons moments avec Thatch, on revenait lentement vers le jour de mon arrivée.

Je succombais presque au pouvoir de l'Empereur, il changea tout une dernière fois, je vis du bleu marine, j'allais perdre connaissance dans moins d'une seconde et je sombrai.

- Bien, rit doucement Kaidou.

Il avait fait le plus gros du travail, mais continua à modifier la mémoire des deux jeunes femmes, ne laissant aucun détail au hasard.

Voila pourquoi il était craint dans le nouveau monde, parce qu'il possédait l'un des pires fruits du démon.

Il demanda l'aide d'un de ses hommes pour transporter l'une des deux demoiselles.

Ailleurs...

Le Moby Dick continuait sa progression récupérant Ace au passage :

- Marco on est encore loin d'Eria ? Demanda Ace.

- Un peu à une demi-journée.

- Mais ce Kaidou qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier ? Questionna Ace.

- Il possède un fruit du démon et pas des moindres... d'après de nombreuses rumeurs, il plie les personnes à sa volonté en modifiant leur mémoire la plupart du temps, répondit Marco.

- Mais alors...

- Tu as bien compris Ace, continua sombrement Thatch, il y ait des chances pour qu'il en fasse de même à Anna et à Amandine.

Cela faisait maintenant 13 jours qu'elles n'étaient plus là, tous savaient que même si elles avaient réussi à s'échapper de leurs agresseurs, pour que Kaidou transmette un message avec 12 jours de délai, c'est qu'il avait du les cueillir peu de temps après leur fuite...

Soit elles s'étaient échappées en moins de 24 heures à leurs kidnappeurs et les 12 jours étaient passés, soit elles avaient mit plus de temps et ils avaient encore une chance.

Toutefois plus les heures passaient, plus Thatch était exécrable et ne parlons pas de Barbe Blanche.

- Humm, Kaidou..., murmurais-je.

J'avais un mal de crâne, mais savoir Kaidou près de moi, me fit oublier la douleur, il s'amusa avec une mèche de cheveux, me caressant doucement le dos, ma tête reposait sur son torse :

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui, mais non, j'ai mal à la tête.

Kaidou me caressa les cheveux à la base de la racine comme pour me soulager un peu et ça marcha.

- Et Anna ? Elle dort toujours ?

- Oui, me répondit-il en la désignant du menton.

Je vis Anna dormir elle aussi au côté de notre sauveur, son bras entoura sa taille dans un geste protecteur.

- Encore merci..., soufflais-je.

- De quoi ?

- De nous avoir sortit des griffes de...

Ma gorge se noua quand les images des pires jours, des pires heures de ma vie défilèrent devant moi.

Anna avait vécu la même chose, je me souviens très distinctement de ses cris, tout comme elle doit se souvenir des miens.

Si Kaidou ne nous avait pas sorti de cet enfer et nous aider à nous reconstruire, je suis certaine que toutes les deux aurions tenté de mettre fin à nos jours.

De tous mes violeurs, je crois que c'est Thatch que je hais le plus, je me fis une promesse silencieuse devenir forte et le tuer à petit feu !

Grâce aux soins prodigués par Kaidou et ses médecins, nous nous sommes remises assez rapidement de nos coups et blessures.

Anna se réveilla, je lui souris, contente de voir ses yeux, savoir que nous ne rêvons pas et que notre cauchemar est bien fini nous rassure un peu plus chaque jour.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Je vais bien, me répondit Anna, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

- Toi aussi ?

- Ça doit être parce que vous avez fait un mauvais rêve, suggéra Kaidou.

- Sûrement, murmura Anna en baissant les yeux.

- Ne baisses jamais les yeux, plus jamais, il faut faire face, vous en avez la force et la capacité de vaincre, ne laissez pas Barbe Blanche et ses hommes gagner.

Anna et moi frissonnâmes d'effroi à l'entente de son nom, cet homme me répugnait.

Heureusement que Kaidou n'est pas comme lui, c'est aussi peut-être pour ça qu'Anna et moi en sommes tombées amoureuse...

Je sais ça peut paraître étrange et rapide, mais, dans son regard on y lit tellement de réconfort, de protection, de douceur...

Il nous a sauvé en plus, il nous a presque traité comme des princesses, faisant très attention de ne pas nous toucher pour ne pas déclencher de mauvais souvenirs.

Anna et moi nous parlions ensemble, avant de comprendre toutes les deux que nous aimions autant l'une que l'autre notre sauveur.

On aurait pu se disputer, mais après tout ce qu'on avait traversé, nous n'avions pas envie de nous battre, alors on avoua à Kaidou nos sentiments.

Il nous accepta toutes les deux, on était un peu surprises, voir même suspicieuses, toutefois il ne faisait pas de préférence, on se dit que peut-être, il est effectivement possible pour un homme d'aimer 2 femmes.

C'est naïf me dira-t-on, mais après ce qu'on a traversé, on veut autre chose que de la violence, on a besoin de douceur pour panser nos blessures.

Et il nous en donne...

Puis un bruit de boulet de canon nous firent sursauter, Kaidou se leva et regarda par la fenêtre, Anna et moi on fit de même, avant d'hurler et de trembler :

- Ils sont revenus...

- Je ne laisserai pas Barbe Blanche et les siens vous faire du mal, coupa Kaidou, j'appelle mes hommes, me faites-vous confiance ?

- Heu... oui

- Anna ?

- Oui...

- Très bien vous allez suivre mes hommes dans les souterrains et vous cacher quitte à mourir, je veux que vous soyez en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent...

- Non Kaidou ! S'écria-t-on.

On ne voulait pas qu'il meure, on le refusait :

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, je vous le promets, Jack occupe-toi de mettre à l'abri Amandine, toi Loc tu te charges d'Anna.

Jack me prit le poignet et me tira d'urgence, j'entendais les cris des pirates, étais-ce ceux de Barbe Blanche ou de Kaidou, je priais pour que ce soient ceux de Kaidou.

Si ce n'était pas le cas, cela voudrait dire qu'ils étaient déjà dans le château.

Je vis Marco le phœnix, j'hurlais de terreur, on était avec Jack encerclés par nos ennemis :

- Relâches-là, ordonna le 1er commandant.

- C'est vous qui nous laisser passer ou je l'égorge, menaça Jack.

J'étais terrorisée de la méthode de Jack, mais elle eut le don de faire peur aux pirates :

- Reculez et laissez-nous passer ! Désolé, me murmura-t-il pour que seule moi l'entende.

Tu es tout pardonné si on se tire d'affaire, je me laissai faire, les pirates enragés, une fois au bout du couloir on tourna, Jack me tira, un passage s'ouvrit dans un mur.

Il avait dû activer quelque chose, j'entendais nos assaillants charger, Jack me poussa dans le passage avec lui.

Il se referma avant qu'ils arrivent, car ils passèrent à côté de nous sans s'arrêter.

Jack prit une torche et m'intima le silence, j'obéis, j'espérais qu'Anna ait eut autant de chance que moi.

Je m'engouffrai dans les ténèbres, je frissonnais, j'avais peur, peur qu'on me refasse du mal, peur pour Anna et peur pour Kaidou.

Au bout d'un moment nous arrivâmes dans une pièce où Anna attendait je me jetai dans ses bras :

- Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, me chuchota-t-elle.

- Pareil.

- Personne ne vous trouvera ici, faites le moins de bruit possible je retourne aider le maître.

- Merci Jack et bonne chance, lançais-je.

- Pas de quoi.

Il repartit, nous laissant seules, on entendait à peine la bataille qui faisait rage, mais on l'entendait quand même.

Chaque seconde semblait pour nous être une éternité...

Sur le lieu de bataille :

- Je n'espérais plus te voir vieux débris, se moqua Kaidou.

- Relâches Anna et Amandine, répliqua sèchement Barbe Blanche.

- Je crois bien que tu arrives trop tard, elles ont tout oublié, perdues à jamais.

- Alors redonne leurs mémoires ou je me charge de toi...

- Actuellement tes deux demoiselles sont cachées, ce qu'elles ignorent c'est que j'ai ordonné la veille à mes hommes d'activer un piège. Si tu me tues, me blesses, mes hommes se chargeront de noyer tes protégées.

L'homme le plus fort du monde s'immobilisa face aux paroles de son ennemi, il ne pouvait mettre en jeu la vie de sa fille et de son amante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Newgate en serrant les dents.

- Oh ? Elles ont donc de l'importance pour toi ? S'étonna faussement Kaidou, vu le temps que tu as mis à venir... je suis étonné.

- Ton messager est arrivé très tardivement, répliqua Barbe Blanche en saisissant l'Empereur, tu m'as donné 12 jours, ça fait 4 jours que je navigue, 4 jours que j'ai eu ton message, tu as fait en sorte qu'il n'arrive pas à temps.

- Possible, mais je te conseillerai de me reposer, si tu ne veux pas que mes hommes ouvrent malencontreusement les vannes d'eau.

Edward Newgate enrageait de reposer gentiment cet homme par terre :

- Si vous voulez qu'elles vivent alors partez, ordonna froidement Kaidou qui ne rigolait plus.

- Enfoiré, tu as celle que j'aime, si tu crois que je vais te la laisser.

- Commandant Thatch, quel plaisir de rencontrer l'ex-amant d'Amandine.

- Espèce de...

- Dois-je te rappeler que le moindre coup sur ma personne et c'est ta belle que tu condamnes ?

Kaidou sourit narquoisement, il maintenait l'homme le plus fort du monde et son équipage à sa merci.

C'était tellement jouissif de savoir qu'il était impuissant, face à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Répéta Barbe Blanche.

- J'ai déjà répondu, partez, quand on fait du mal à 2 femmes n'espérez pas les revoir...

Kaidou se retourna et commença à partir sous le regard haineux des pirates :

- Ah et une dernière chose, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé faire la tournante avec elles...

- Espèce de salaud qu'est-ce que l'on doit comprendre ? Tonna Vista en se jetant sur l'Empereur.

3 coups de feu retentirent :

- Izou, souffla Joz.

- Je suis désolé Vista, mais on ne peut pas prendre le risque, ne répondez plus à ses provocations on parle d'Amandine et d'Anna, répliqua Izou dont les larmes coulaient.

Il avait tiré sur la jambe de Vista pour qu'il tombe, 1 balle, il avait brisé ses 2 lames juste à temps pour éviter l'irréparable, 2 balles.

Izou pointa son arme sur son frère :

- Enfoiré, cracha Izou, laisse-les en vie, on partira si c'est la seule façon pour les sauver, mais ne leur fait pas de mal. Père ce n'est pas à moi de donner cet ordre, mais il est préférable de partir...

- Alors le vieux je me tape des petites jeunes... que décides-tu ? Asséna Kaidou pour obliger Barbe Blanche à commettre une erreur irréparable qui le briserait en deux, à savoir être le responsable de la mort de sa douce.

L'homme le plus fort du monde, serra les poings, qui tremblèrent de rage contenue :

- Mes fils, remontez sur le bateau.

- Mais...

- Remontez c'est un ordre.

Quelques minutes plus tôt :

- Hé Vista aux lames fleuries attaque de dos le capitaine, activer les vannes.

- A tes ordres.

Les vannes furent ouvertes et l'eau se dirigea vers Anna et Amandine qui ne se doutèrent pas du danger imminent.

Puis 3 coups de feu :

- Oh merde, le commandant Izou à ouvert le feu sur son allié, protégeant le maître, il faut refermer immédiatement les vannes.

- QUOI ! Mais c'est impossible, une fois ouverte, on ne peut les refermer.

Du côté d'Anna et Amandine :

- C'est quoi ce bruit ? Demanda Anna.

- Je l'ignore, mais c'est inquiétant.

Un bruit sourd et se rapprochant de nous se faisait entendre, on recula, puis on vit une énorme quantité d'eau nous foncer dessus.

On se retrouva plaquées contre le mur, Anna s'agrippa à moi, je lui tenais la main fermement on remonta en surface.

Il faisait noir d'encre, les torches avaient été éteintes :

- AU SECOURS A L'AIDE ! Cria-t-on.

- Anna, on doit nager on a plus que ça comme option, j'ai vue des bouteilles au fond, on va s'en servir comme réservoir à oxygène vite.

Je plongeais et tâtais le sol, je trouvais ce que je cherchais, et remonta vite en surface.

- Anna je les ai, faut les vider et vite.

- Que s'est-il passé ? C'est pas vrai...

On vida rapidement les bouteilles d'alcool avant de les refermer avec leurs bouchons.

Nos têtes touchaient le plafond, on avait plus que quelques secondes :

- Il faut trouver une issue tu as combien de bouteille.

- J'en ai 3, répondit Anna.

- Moi 4.

On les avait accrochées en urgence avec des bouts de nos robes que nous avions déchirées :

- On se tient la main, fis-je en toussant, si l'une de nous veut respirer, on presse la main fermement, on commence par tes bouteilles.

- Ok.

On respira une dernière fois avant de plonger sous l'eau, il fallait trouver la porte par laquelle j'étais entrée dans cette pièce avec Jack, on longea toutes les deux dans ces eaux noires.

Il fallait descendre plus encore et la pression de l'eau ne nous aidait pas, on s'agrippa au haut de la porte que nous avons rapidement trouvée et nous franchissons le couloir.

On pressa en même temps la main, Anna me lâcha la main pour prendre je suppose une de ses bouteilles, je sentis sa main se poser derrière ma tête et du verre se presser contre mes lèvres.

Je repris rapidement de l'air, pour qu'Anna puisse faire de même, on se dépêcha d'avancer, le courant était fort, on devait s'approcher du foyer où l'eau coulait en continu.

Puis ça s'arrêta, on continua sans trop de difficulté, on s'arrêta presque toutes les 20 secondes pour prendre de l'air.

2 bouteilles étaient déjà vides, on angoissait toutes les deux de ne pas s'en sortir, on nagea le plus haut possible pour ne pas se fatiguer avec la pression quand je sentis mes cheveux être au dehors.

Cette sensation quand on sort la tête de l'eau, on nagea un peu et je tirai Anna en surface :

- Est-ce que ça va Anna ?

- Oui, toussa-t-elle, faut essayer de voir si on peut continuer d'avancer sans replonger.

- Si seulement il y avait un peu de lumière...

Je ne voyais même pas Anna, pour dire, on se reprit la main et on continua notre traversée, pour le moment on pouvait avancer sans problème.

J'essayais d'écouter le bruit des environs mais il n'y avait rien.

- Je crois qu'on est dans une impasse, m'annonça Anna.

Je tâtai avec elle ce qui nous entourait, c'était horrible de ne rien voir :

- Ou alors on replonge... mais j'ai pas spécialement envie...

- Moi encore moins, mais il faut trouver la sortie, si tu es prête Amandine on replonge.

- D'accord, mais une fois qu'on aura retrouvé notre souffle, sinon on va avoir plus vite besoin d'air et ça va nous fatiguer.

- On fait ça.

On souffla, pendant 2, 3 minutes, avant de se lancer, en suivant le mur on trouva un creux, très large, on s'y engouffra avant de remonter en surface :

- On avance heureusement qu'on a pris ce risque, s'exclama Anna.

- Oui, allez on y va.

Notre avancée fut bientôt stoppée par une impasse, on s'engouffra une nouvelle fois dans l'eau pour trouver une porte qu'on ouvrit.

Mais je n'arrivai plus à avancer, je n'avais pas une de mes jambes coincées, ou bien... la robe !

Anna comprit qu'il y avait un problème elle me lâcha et remonta pour respirer, avant de revenir pour m'aider, moi je dus prendre une de mes bouteilles pour ne pas me noyer.

Anna me tira, j'entendis un bruit étouffé de déchirure puis Anna m'aida à revenir vers le haut :

- Je crois qu'il va falloir ôter nos robes, elles nous gênent dans notre progression, toussais-je.

Je retirai ma robe, ne gardant que mes sous-vêtements, j'entendis Anna en faire autant, j'eus la riche idée de vider nos bouteilles pleines d'eau, celles qu'on avait utilisées, pour les remplir au cas où.

Heureusement qu'on ne les avait pas jetées en cours de route, je commençais à m'épuiser.

Un grondement nous surprit, on se retrouva plaquées contre un mur de pierre, le niveau remontait.

Nous fûmes emportées par le courant sans que nous puissions rien faire, on percuta chaque obstacle, pourtant on resta éveillées.

Anna plantait ses ongles dans le dos de ma main et moi pareillement, il ne fallait pas que nous soyons séparés.

J'étouffai et aucune possibilité de respirer, on percuta de plein fouet et de dos un mur, mon souffle se coupa, la pression cessa soudain.

Je sentis Anna m'embrasser et m'oxygéner à temps, on chercha le plafond, qu'on atteint, mais plus d'air.

J'entendais du bruit et je traînai de force Anna pour qu'elle écoute, on n'était pas si loin que ça d'une personne.

A nous de nous faire remarquer et accessoirement de créer une brèche, on tapa avec les bouteilles vides contre le mur d'où venait le bruit dans l'espoir d'être entendu.

J'avais compté, c'était notre dernière bouffée d'air après on se noierait, on frappa comme des brutes.

Je suffoquais car je versais des larmes qui se mélangeaient avec l'eau et que j'étais sur mes dernières secondes avant de sentir cet élément m'ôter la vie.

Anna et moi nous nous prenions dans les bras mutuellement, je voyais ma vie défiler devant moi et étouffer, je serrais Anna qui en fit de même et nous moururent, nos dernières pensées allèrent vers Kaidou que nous...

* * *

XD non moi sadique pas du tout.

Je sais pas pourquoi vous aller dire que je suis chiante avec mes trois petits points...

=3 j'aime les petits pois heu points =3.

Bon d'après mon bouquin de recette faut que je vous laisse mariner pendant 1 semaine (sauf si j'écris plus) à toute. ^^


	29. 1ère tentative échoué, 2ème en-cours

_**AVIS A MES LECTEURS CHERIS.**_

Salut à vous tous.

Suite aux quelques remarques négatives que j'ai eu, non je vous rassure je vais pas abandonner ma fic Oo.

Non je vais juste réécrire les premiers chapitres, les rallonger si vous voulez, modifier quelques petites choses et préciser certains points immédiatement, mais après relectures TT je blâme ceux qui ont souligné certains point qui était dit expressément dans les premiers chapitres.

Je connais pas par cœur mon texte c'est vrai, mais quand même je trouvais ça étrange qu'on me dise ceci et cela alors….. enfin bref, cela m'aura aussi permit de supprimer quelques fautes qui trainaient au passage^^''

Mais je préviens ma fic n'est pas un canon. Un canon c'est une fic qui est conforme à l'œuvre originale (en en suivant sa trame d'origine, en retranscrivant les dialogues tels qu'ils apparaissent dans l'œuvre, etc.) donc merci d'avance de plus venir me pointer du doigt comme quoi je ne respecte pas à la lettre OP, désolé, mais Marineford et la mort de Ace même si elle est obligatoire dans le manga. Ici on est sur un site de fic et donc je crois que j'ai le droit de faire une histoire alternative, il ne faut pas l'oublier ça.

Concernant les chapitres car je mettrais à jour, mais vous ne recevrez pas en théorie de mail, c'est pas comme si je postais un nouveau chapitre.

Donc je marquerais à chaque fois dans le résumé le numéro du chapitre et la date de Mise à Jour, déjà les 13 premiers sont légèrement retouché, seul un chapitre à réellement eu droit à plus de rajout que d'autres.

Pour le reste, j'ai plus nuancé certains propos aussi je vous réinvite à lire ces chapitres d'ici demain le temps de les mettre à jours.

Aussi j'ai une question, mais seule la majorité retiendra mon attention.

Cela concerne le chapitre 14 :

Voulez-vous que je le réécrive complètement ? C'est-à-dire il n'arrive rien à ma famille selon le choix que je ferai c'est à moi de choisir entre Thatch et l'Amour ou ma famille.

Ou voulez-vous que je n'y touche pas ?

J'attends votre avis.

* * *

Réponses aux Anonymes :

**Syle :** Ok je comprends mieux ce que tu veux dire pour le sacrifice ).

J'ai hésité à faire ça, mais j'ai préféré ne pas me laisser le choix en faite, c'est lâche mais XD je voulais pas choisir, non je ne pouvais pas choisir, entre famille et l'amour les deux comptent énormément.

Donc c'était volontaire, comme tout le monde voulait que je reste dans le manga avec Thatch… j'allais pas les contrariés (ils ont sortit les fourches^^'), mais je comprends maintenant ce que tu entendais pas « mâché ».

Non et puis si j'avais eu à choisir Thatch, je me serais trouver égoïste en fait, alors que je l'adore et que j'aime mes proches, le chapitre qui m'a le plus torturé pour écrire je crois.

Bon je vais essayer prochainement de mélanger filles et garçons et voir ce que je peux faire, ça je retiens car c'est vrai que je le fais pas assez (voir pas du tout).

XD MDR je m'imagine bien coller une raclé à Ace…. Euh Marco ^^ et les yeux exorbités des spectateurs. Quoi qu'il y aura quelques surprises dans ce chapitre….

Bon j'avais une petite idée pour le combat, je n'étais pas certaine je me tâtonnais en fait, mais je crois que tu m'as convaincue.

Pour le côté méchant, j'attaquais justement des chapitres où il y aurait plus ça, je ne sais pas si ça répondra à tes attentes après, mais je vais mettre un place deux vrais combats. Mais probablement espacé entre, j'ai les idées, mais faut que je les écrive.

Marimo : Oui une chasse au trésor à 21 ans X3 mon rêve de gosse… non je plaisante, non mais dans One Piece tu as toujours un truc loufoque et j'ai osé vous coller ça, c'est meugnon non ? X3

Thatch : QUOI ! Comment ça tu trouves ça dommage qu'elle m'ait choisi comme homme convoité c'est une insulte !

Moi : ^^' Thatch calmes-toi.

Thatch : TT Nan *Boude*

Moi : ^^' Désolé, bon avant l'arrivé de Thatch si je l'ai choisi avec Barbe Blanche c'est pas pour avoir plus de lecteur ;). J'ai de suite accroché pour cet équipage, je n'en trouve pas beaucoup de fic, quoi que ces derniers temps il y en a pas mal Oo. *Fic ! Barbe Blanche ! Fic ! Thatch ! Fic ! OO je suis pas une obsédée pas du tout Oo'. Pour en revenir à Marco et Ace je vais choquer pas mal de monde mais…. J'ai rien contre eux je les aime bien au contraire….

Thatch : QUOI !

Moi : ^^' Mais arrêtes de me couper dans mes phrases, donc je reprends, mais bha j'ai surtout fondu pour Thatch….

Thatch : ^^

Moi :…. Et Vista.

Thatch : TT# toi tu auras droit aux menottes.

Moi : O/O

Lecteurs : O_O

Thatch : REVIENS ICI AMANDINE !

Moi : AU SECOURS !

**Rose :** OO Tu veux un lemon entre Barbe Blanche et Anna. Je vais avoir choqué tout le monde sauf toi =3 dans mes bras X3. Pour le lemon ce n'était pas prévu enfin pas descriptif comme je le fais dans mes OS, mais pourquoi pas, au pire je le mets en tant qu'OS ;). Je prends note.

Ah ah ! Tu veux mes sources pour trouver des images sur Thatch. ** mais les mérites-tu ? Bon d'accord, tu en as plusieurs : Deviantart, Tumblr surtout, mais va déjà sur Tumblr tu en as plein !

Plus de question ? Bon bha si ce n'est pas le cas je crois que nous pouvons passer à la suite.^^

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : 1ère tentative échoué, 2ème en-cours.**

Quelques minutes plus tôt...

Barbe Blanche et ses hommes partirent, ils virent juste un homme courir auprès de Kaidou et lui murmurer quelque chose :

- Maître, quand nous avons ouverts les vannes...

- QUOI !

- Mais l'épéiste vous avait attaqué et...

- Vous les avez refermés ?

- On y arrive pas.

Kaidou frappa en pleine figure l'homme avant de se précipiter vers son château :

- Fendez les murs s'il le faut, mais il faut les sortir de là !

Ses hommes s'activèrent, pour fendre les murs, cela faisait 4 minutes qu'elles étaient sous l'eau.

Une première faille fut créée, évacuant une partie de l'eau, puis avec la pression de celle-ci la faille s'agrandit pour projeter des litres et des litres de liquide.

Puis une deuxième faille, une troisième...

- Maître elles sont là, s'exclama Jack.

- Il faut les ramener.

Kaidou s'occupa de réanimer Anna et Jack d'Amandine :

Je recrachai l'eau que j'avais ingurgitée, je tournai mon regard vers Anna qui ne reprenait pas connaissance.

- Poussez-vous, ordonnais-je à Kaidou.

Je plaçai correctement mes mains et commençai un massage cardiaque, plus efficace que celui que Kaidou car Anna toussa et rejeta ce qu'elle avait dans les poumons.

J'aidai Anna à se relever :

« Alors ? ».

« Oui, me répondit-elle ».

Nous courrons hors du château surprenant ses habitants, on ouvra les portes, ignorant le froid mordant, il fallait rattraper le Moby Dick au plus vite.

Lorsque nous avons cru mourir, notre peur de la mort avait brisé l'enchantement de Kaidou nous dévoilant la vérité :

- STOP ! Hurla Anna.

Elle se fit entendre Marco s'envola, Kaidou nous courrait après, il m'attrapa :

- Amandine ! S'écria Anna.

- Tu vas être gentille maintenant.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Lâchez-moi...

Il remettait en place ses faux souvenirs.

- Lâchez-la, s'écria Anna en frappant l'Empereur avec une branche.

Il l'arrêta et lui tient fermement le poignet :

- J'ai dis ça suffit ce sont vos ennemis, dit-il en désignant le pavillon de Barbe Blanche.

- LA FERME KAIDOU ! Tempêta Marco en le frappant en pleine face.

- Trop tard... d'ailleurs je vais m'occuper de toi.

Je repris connaissance et je regardai le combat acharné entre Marco le phœnix et Kaidou, je reculai en prenant avec moi Anna.

Thatch s'approchait de moi :

- Non lâchez-moi, suppliais-je.

- Pardonne-moi mon amour, me murmura-t-il.

Il me donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac, j'étais pliée en deux sous la douleur :

- Je suis désolé.

Je sentis un coup dans la nuque avant de sombrer dans le noir.

Thatch prit dans ses bras Amandine, et sur son épaule Anna et se dépêcha, Marco avait de plus en plus de mal à occuper Kaidou qui essayait de le manipuler.

- Marco revient, ordonna Thatch qui remonta à bord du Moby Dick.

- Izou avec moi, lança Curiel en se plaça sur la rambarde du bateau.

Les deux tireurs, visèrent l'Empereur, Marco était au plus mal il se tenait la tête, cherchant à que ce qu'il voyait s'arrête.

Les coups de feu retentirent, Kaidou les évita en se protégeant avec son épée, Ace courut vers Marco dressant une barrière de feu entre son ami et son ennemi :

- Allez Marco on se casse.

Ace transporta plus ou moins Marco sur son dos avant de remonter sur le navire pirate.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient transportées d'urgence car elles étaient à moitié gelées en plus d'être inconscientes.

- Ace va aider les médecins, ils te demandent pour chauffer l'eau.

Ace se précipita vers l'immense infirmerie, les médecins l'attendaient et fit bouillir l'eau, pour qu'elle soit à une température appréciable :

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous ne voulez pas que je les réchauffe directement ? Demanda Ace.

- Parce que, il faut que la chaleur soit diffuse, si tu le faisais, leurs corps passeraient du froid soudain au chaud, ce changement de température trop brutale pourrait leur être fatal, expliqua un des médecins.

Pendant qu'il répondait, il aidait ses collègues à s'occuper des 2 demoiselles :

- Bon leurs cœurs battent toujours, elles respirent lentement, ça, j'aime moins...

- Demande à Thatch et à père qu'ils nous apportent des affaires chaudes pour Anna et Amandine.

- Compris, répondit Ace.

Il fonça comme une furie :

- Père des vêtements chauds en urgence pour Anna, Thatch pareil pour Amandine.

Sans tergiverser, ils s'exécutèrent, Thatch fouilla tous les tiroirs avant prendre un gros pull et un pantalon chaud, il prit les premiers sous-vêtements qu'il trouva et une paire de chaussettes chaudes.

Il alla rapidement vers l'infirmerie, son père avait été plus rapide que lui :

- Bon comme ce sont vos compagnes, on va vous laisser les vêtir, expliqua un des médecins, c'est pas avec les vêtements qu'on a qu'elles auront chaud même avec plusieurs couvertures, on ne veut prendre aucun risque, on les couvre au maximum.

Les médecins embarquèrent Ace avec eux et gardèrent la porte de l'infirmerie ignorant un gros hic.

- J'ai jamais vue Amandine déshabillée, balbutia Thatch.

Son père toussa, Thatch le regarda de travers :

- Vous non plus...

Thatch se prit par la main, la vie de sa belle était en jeux, il ferait juste très attention de ne pas la regarder.

Le commandant ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain Amandine était sur Anna, il vit qu'elles ne portaient que des sous-vêtements.

Il prit la température d'Amandine, elle était encore fraîche, il la souleva de la baignoire attrapa une serviette et la calla contre lui.

Il entendit son père entrer, chacun s'occupa de sa dulcinée.

Thatch défit le peu d'habits qu'Amandine portait, pour mettre les secs, il leva les yeux au ciel et dut fixer le plafond avec intensité pendant qu'il faisait passer les bretelles du soutien-gorge qu'il agrafa.

Il se saisit du pull et l'enfila en fixant le plafond, il s'autorisa un coup d'œil, il ne lui avait pas mit à l'envers ou bizarrement.

Thatch déglutit pour enfiler le 2ème dessous de la jeune femme (la culotte).

Il finit par l'allonger lui faisant dos et fixa le très joli plafond tout en remontant les jambes de la jeune femme.

Ensuite il prit le pantalon et le lui mit, il regarda enfin Amandine pour lui boutonner celui-ci puisqu'elle était présentable, il lui mit les chaussettes sans craindre de la regarder, sa peau était froide.

Il se pinça les lèvres, il espérait qu'elle ne lui claquerait pas entre les doigts.

Il la prit dans ses bras en l'emmenant de l'autre côté, il la posa sur un lit, il remonta un instant le bas du pull, et se mordit ses lèvres un bleu apparaissait au niveau de son estomac.

- Je suis désolé ma princesse.

Barbe Blanche apparut quelques secondes plus tard avec Anna et appela les médecins qui apparurent et continuèrent leur travail.

De multitudes de branchement furent faits, des aides respiratoires furent mirent en place, car elles respiraient trop faiblement, leurs corps étaient très fatigués, ne serait-ce que pour respirer, il fallait des assistantes respiratoires.

Une fois les branchements finis, il fallait attendre leurs réveils.

A contre cœur, les médecins menottèrent aux barreaux des lits les deux mains d'Anna et Amandine, pour ne pas qu'elles tentent de s'arracher les perfusions ou de s'enfuir.

Leur réveil était craint, Kaidou avait eu tout juste le temps de modifier leurs mémoires une nouvelle fois.

3 jours s'écoulèrent.

Je reviens à moi, j'entends des bips réguliers, j'ouvre péniblement les yeux je vois un tas de branchements médicaux.

Mes mouvements sont limités je panique, où suis-je ? Kaidou où est-il ?

Je vois des personnes autour de moi, des médecins, ils me passent une série de test, dont un pour m'aveugler :

- Bonne réaction, c'est marrant autour de la pupille elle a les yeux couleur noisette. Bon, Amandine on va te retirer le tuyau pour respirer, d'accord ?

D'où ils connaissent mon nom ? On me retire ce tuyau, j'ai la bouche sèche, j'ai mal à ma gorge et l'air qui rentre est glacé.

- Où suis-je et pourquoi je suis attachée ?

- Tu es sur le Moby Dick.

Mon sang se glaça non, pas ça, je gigote :

- Libérez-moi qu'avez-vous fait d'Anna, criais-je avant de la voir, que lui donnez-vous monstre.

- On ne l'empoisonne pas.

- Menteurs ! Libérez-nous ! Anna !

- Donnez-lui des calmants.

- Non !

On me maintenait ma main avant de m'injecter dans le sang un produit :

- Allez cherchez Thatch et prévenez père qu'Amandine est sortie de son coma.

Non ! Pas Thatch, pas lui ! Et Barbe Blanche qui va peut-être venir, je me arque j'hurle pour retrouver ma liberté.

Thatch arrive, il me regarde :

- Bonjour Amandine.

Il s'approcha de moi lentement, alors que je reculais le plus loin possible, Thatch posa une main sur ma joue et me la caressa :

- Amandine mon amour je te jure que nous ne te ferons rien, Kaidou t'a manipulée comme Anna, je suis sûr qu'il y a en toi encore une petite lueur de lucidité. Reviens ma belle.

Il posa son pouce sur mes lèvres pour me les caresser, j'ouvris ma bouche et le mords le plus fort possible, ma joie est grande quand je sens du sang dans ma bouche.

- Aie, Amandine arrête !

Il réussit à récupérer son doigt, je lui crache à la figure son sang :

- Commandant Thatch, s'exclama un médecin.

- Il n'y a pas de problème.

- Mais elle vous a mordu jusqu'au sang et pas qu'un peu et en plus elle….

- Je sais, mais c'est à Kaidou qu'il faut en vouloir pas à elle...

Je vis le médecin soigner cette pourriture qui m'a violé, des larmes de rages brouillent ma vision, je vois Thatch revenir à moi, je le regarde haineusement :

- Amandine, personne ne te veut de mal et nous allons te le prouver.

Il me prit ma main et la pressa, je ne pus la retirer, je n'avais presque pas de marge de manœuvre, il me la caressa avant de se retirer avec un regard... triste ?

- Je t'aime, veux-tu manger quelque chose ? Ou boire.

C'est vrai que j'avais soif à cause de ce tuyau et un peu faim, mais je refuse d'avaler quoi que ce soit venant de ces monstres :

- Si tu veux je goûte tout devant toi ?

- Je préfère, répliquais-je froidement.

Il sortit et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec de la nourriture, je le regardai sceptique, j'étais troublée, il n'agissait plus comme la brute que je connaissais...

C'était comme si j'avais une autre personne en face de moi, mais je n'étais pas confiante, il pouvait très bien jouer un rôle pour m'avoir et mieux me détruire après.

Je le regardai couper des petits morceaux de légume qu'il prit soin de mélanger avec la sauce, avant d'en prendre une bonne fourchette sous mes yeux et de tout avaler, me montrant après qu'il n'avait plus rien en bouche.

Ok... c'est peut-être pas empoisonné, mais rien n'est dit avec l'eau :

- Je voudrais boire avant.

Il versa de l'eau contenu dans un pichet transparent qu'il versa dans un verre tout aussi translucide, il en but la moitié, avant de me remettre un verre complet :

- Tu vois rien n'est empoisonné.

- Hum, fut ma seule réponse.

Il me fit boire, passant sa main derrière la tête et de l'autre il tenait le verre, c'était très étrange sa main sur ma peau... cette sensation si familière...

Je bus l'eau troublée, il voulut me donner à manger, mais je fis non de la tête, il soupira et re-goûta devant moi.

Ce n'est qu'après que j'acceptai les aliments, à chaque nouveau plat je l'obligeais à manger une partie, j'étais très prudente rien ne passait :

- C'était bon ?

J'haussai les épaules, il ne croyait pas que j'allais les complimenter après ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

- Bon alors je te laisse te reposer, personne ne te fera du mal je te le jure, je suis tellement désolé pour ce qui s'est passé lors de la chasse aux trésors... Je te prie de me pardonner.

Il partit, me laissant seule, je regardai Anna, j'attendis des heures, sans rien faire, jusqu'à ce que j'entende Anna respirer plus bruyamment.

Elle ouvrait les yeux, j'étais soulagée dans le sens qu'elle allait bien et triste car elle referait face à notre cauchemar :

- Ca va Anna ?

Elle hocha la tête, je l'informai de la situation, elle pleurait silencieusement en apprenant qu'on était sur le Moby Dick.

Peu de temps après des médecins lui firent les mêmes tests que moi et lui débarrassait du tuyau dans sa bouche.

- Va prévenir père, ordonna l'un des hommes.

Il partit et revient avec Barbe Blanche, nos sangs ne firent qu'un tour à son entrée, il m'ignore et alla vers Anna :

- Bonsoir Anna.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- T'aider...

- Alors libérez-nous, exigea Anna.

- On le voudrait...

Il effleura ses fins cheveux du bout des doigts, Anna secoua la tête :

- Ne me touchez pas !

- On ne vous fera aucun mal.

- MENTEUR !

Je regardai l'homme que l'on disait être le plus fort du monde, dans ses yeux je lisais de la tristesse, de la compassion... et de l'amour ?

- Bon je vais ordonner à ce qu'on vous libère de ces menottes, mais... si vous tentez de vous ôter la vie ou de vous enfuir, pour votre sécurité on y reviendra est-ce clair ?

Je lançai un regard à Anna, faut jouer le jeu si on veut tenter de s'enfuir !

- D'accord, répondit-on en serrant les dents.

- On va alors vous accompagner jusqu'à vos chambres...

- Nous voulons rester ensemble ! Cria-t-on d'une même voix.

- Très bien, céda Barbe Blanche sans même se fâcher.

Etrange, on nous libéra, on nous surveilla de très près, après quelques couloirs j'entrai avec Anna dans une chambre qui me disait vaguement quelque chose, puis je vis Thatch et Izou assis.

Je me retournai vers Barbe Blanche pour avoir une explication, mais il repartit, nous laissant seules et terrorisées.

- Vous voulez je pense faire un brin de toilette, vous pouvez y aller, commença calmement Izou, on vous demandera juste de parler, chanter, enfin on veut vous entendre, pour être sur que vous ne tenterez rien de malheureux. Si au cours de 5 secondes il y a du silence on défonce la porte, tant pis si vous êtes nue, alors je vous conseillerai d'obéir.

On entra Anna et moi dans la salle d'eau, en prenant les habits qu'on nous avait laissé, on fermant à clé, on s'y sentait déjà plus en sécurité, même si on dut compter toutes les deux.

Pendant qu'Anna se lavait, moi j'étais contre la porte au cas où et dos à Anna, pour respecter son intimité.

Quand elle termina elle me tapota le bras et prit le relais, ça me faisait chier, mais si au moins on était tranquille alors on préférait se plier aux ordres.

Je me lavai le plus vite possible pour Anna, ils avaient tenu parole et n'étaient pas entrés, on ressortit.

- Le dîner va bientôt être servi, vous nous suivez ? Lança Thatch avec douceur.

On refusa toutes les deux, Thatch me prit le poignet droit et me menotta à lui :

- Je refuse de vous suivre, libérez-moi.

Il me tira, m'obligeant à le suivre, Anna subit le même sort que moi, mais avec Izou, Thatch me tira jusqu'au réfectoire et je dus m'asseoir à sa gauche.

Je le regardai haineusement, il ne m'aurait pas si facilement, même si la chaîne était suffisamment longue pour me permettre un large mouvement.

Je tirai alors d'un coup sec sur les menottes, déséquilibrant un peu Thatch qui se retrouva trempé d'eau.

Il soupira, mais ne réagit pas plus que ça, on me regarda avec stupéfaction, Anna décida de faire de même avec Izou, allant même jusqu'à plonger sa tête dans son assiette.

J'eus la mauvaise idée de l'imiter et de me lever, tirant sur les menottes, je voulais partir, je pris alors mon couteau, tant pis pour ma main pas question que je reste plus longtemps ici.

- NON ! S'écria Thatch.

Il se jeta sur moi, me faisant basculer vers le sol, il m'arracha des mains la lame et la jeta loin de moi, il me souleva pendant que je gesticulais.

- Lâchez-moi !

Il m'emmena dans ma chambre et me déposa presque sans douceur sur le lit, j'avais les larmes aux yeux il allait me violer.

Il s'assit sur moi pour me bloquer et me gifla pour me faire taire :

- Tu te calmes, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais tu ne m'en laisses pas le choix.

Il délivra son poignet menotté, puis le mien, et jeta derrière lui ces chaînes, puis il se pencha sur moi et me prit dans ses bras :

- Je suis là, me murmura-t-il.

- Lâchez-moi !

J'essayais de l'éloigner de moi avec mes faibles bras, mais c'est à peine s'il bougeait, je tapais avec mes jambes, je voulais qu'il parte.

- Nous ne t'avons pas violés, c'est Kaidou qui veut te faire croire ça.

- MENTEUR !

- Je t'aime plus que tout, jamais je ne permettrais une telle chose. Je t'en prie Amandine écoute-moi je sais qu'au fond de toi, une infime partie sait la vérité, si infime que tu n'arrives pas à reprendre le dessus. C'est à toi que je m'adresse, je sais que tu es capable de revenir et de tout te souvenir, bats-toi je t'en sais capable.

Il me tenait fermement le visage, que j'essayais de secouer, je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche.

Il resserra son emprise sur moi pour une étreinte, si je ne pouvais me dégager avec mes bras j'allais attaquer différemment.

Je tirai sur ses cheveux et lui griffa le visage jusqu'au sang :

- Amandine ARRÊTE !

Je réussis à lui donner un coup de poing sur le nez qui le fit valser, il porta sa main au visage couverte de sang, moi je le regardai m'arrêtant un instant avant de m'enfuir.

Je courus, il fallait que je retrouve Anna et la délivre, je trouvai une arme à feu, je la pris et chercha Anna, je la vis, elle sortait avec Izou du réfectoire.

Je pointai mon arme sur Izou :

- Amandine, me murmura-t-il suppliant d'arrêter en invoquant mon nom.

Je pointai aussitôt le pistolet vers les menottes et tira une première fois pour la briser, Anna courut me rejoindre, pendant que je visai Izou qui plongea à terre lorsque le second coup de feu retentit.

On s'enfuit, nous arrivâmes sur le pont, Barbe Blanche se dressa devant nous et derrière ses hommes venaient pour nous arrêter :

- Ca suffit, ma fille.

Je pointai mon arme vers lui, tremblante :

- Laissez-nous passer ou je tire !

- Père, s'exclamèrent les pirates qui s'arrêtèrent en voyant que je menaçai leur capitaine.

- Alors tire, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tonna Barbe Blanche en s'approchant de nous.

Je tirai une première fois touchant sa moustache, je l'avais manqué, lui s'arrêta comprenant que je n'hésiterai pas.

J'ajustai pour le second tir, prête à ouvrir le feu :

- DEGAGEZ ! OU JE VOUS ENVOIE DANS L'AUTRE MONDE !

Il s'écarta, demandant à ses hommes d'un geste de la main de ne rien tenter, le canon de mon pistolet vola en éclat, quelqu'un avait tiré, je regardai à ma gauche, Curiel !

Anna me tira en arrière et on tomba à l'eau toutes les deux, j'ouvris les yeux et elle laissa échapper tout l'air qu'elle avait pour se noyer j'en fis autant, la mort était encore la solution la plus douce.

Quelques minutes plus tôt :

- Merde, maugréa Thatch en se relevant péniblement et en se tenant le visage, SONNEZ L'ALERTE AMANDINE M'A ECHAPPE !

Les pirates aux alentours l'entendirent et transmirent le message, mais pas assez vite, son sang se glaça quand il entendit des coups de feu.

Il courut non pas vers les cris, mais vers le pont pour tenter de les devancer, elle allait tenter de s'enfuir avec Anna, même à la nage s'il le fallait, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas accostés.

Il arriva et vit Amandine tirer sur son père, elle était décidée à en découdre, elle l'avait manqué de peu, était-ce volontaire, vu son regard il en douta.

Son père décida de s'écarter, c'était pour l'instant la meilleure chose à faire, il sursauta en entendant un coup de feu, puis le regard décomposé des deux femmes.

Ce tir ce n'était pas elles, elles n'hésitèrent pas à se jeter à l'eau, Thatch sauta par dessus bord rejoint par Vista, Haruta et Fossa.

Ils les remontèrent inconscientes, une fois à bord Thatch compressa la poitrine de sa dulcinée pour qu'elle recrache l'eau :

- Qui t'a fait ça ? S'exclama Marco en dévisageant le 4ème commandant.

- C'est Amandine ! Tu vas revenir oui ! Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser filer aussi facilement !

Il appuya plus fortement encore, même quand Amandine toussa, il continua le massage cardiaque, non il ne la laisserait pas mourir.

Quelques secondes après, Anna recracha l'eau qu'elle avait dans ses poumons elle aussi.

Thatch souleva brutalement Amandine, il était en colère :

- Thatch vas-y doucement, s'empressa de dire Vista.

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire !

Il partit en direction de sa chambre à lui, il ouvrit à coup de pied sa porte et la referma de la même manière, avant de s'enfermer à clé et de la cacher dans un secrétaire qu'il ferma lui aussi à clé, qu'il posa en haut d'un meuble inaccessible pour Amandine bien trop petite.

Portant toujours dans ses bras sa douce, trop faible pour se débattre, il franchit le seuil de la salle de bain et s'enferma avec elle.

Thatch la déshabilla, elle commençait à se débattre, mais Thatch qui était plus fort qu'elle, il n'eut aucun mal à lui ôter tout ce qu'elle portait sauf ses sous-vêtements.

Il la plaqua ensuite contre le mur froid de la douche et fit couler de l'eau froide, Amandine cria, mais il voulait la calmer d'abord, ensuite il tourna le robinet d'eau chaude.

Quand il jugea que l'eau était appréciable pour la jeune femme, il la maintint de force sous le jet d'eau :

- Quand comprendras-tu que je ne veux pas te faire de mal ? Tu ne comprends pas ? Agir aussi durement avec toi ce n'est pas ce que je veux !

Thatch laissa échapper des larmes de tristesse parce qu'il faisait du mal volontairement à Amandine en la tenant fermement pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe.

Mêmes les blessures au visage qu'elle lui avait infligées étaient plus douces que ce qu'il ressentait actuellement.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime.

Il l'étreignit encore une fois.

Ces mots et ces larmes, j'ignorais pourquoi, mais j'avais mal, comme si mon cœur me poignardait, il me fit un câlin et c'est parce que j'étais faible et plus à l'écoute avec moi-même que je ressentis un peu de plaisir.

C'était étrange, lorsqu'il me caressait les cheveux, j'avais cette sensation de déjà vu, est-ce que... non Kaidou ne peut pas m'avoir manipulée, je le sais, je ne dois pas me laisser avoir.

Thatch s'écarta de moi et me tourna le dos :

- Je vais te chercher de quoi te changer et je reviens alors profites de ces quelques secondes.

Il sortit, je laissai l'eau couler, ignorant qu'elle emportait avec mes larmes que je ne sentais pas, j'avais la gorge nouée, mais, il était possible de dire que je pleurais.

Mais une question stupide me frappa, au quel cas je pleurais, pourquoi ? De quoi pleurais-je ? Etais-ce parce que j'avais peur ? Ou étais-ce pour une autre raison.

Je regardai ma main comme si elle était détentrice d'une réponse, j'entendis Thatch revenir et poser des vêtements secs.

- Tu termines de te doucher, je ne te regarderai pas.

Etrangement j'obéis, quand une autre sensation de déjà vu vient me frapper, est-ce que j'avais vécu une situation similaire, je cherchai au fond de ma mémoire.

Mais je ne trouvai rien, pourtant cette sensation ne me quittait pas, je terminai de me laver.

Je saisis une serviette et m'essuya, c'est là que je remarquai que je portais toujours mes sous-vêtements pourquoi il ne me les a pas ôtés ?

Je me tiens la tête, j'avais mal, une migraine venait, je secouai la tête et la migraine disparut.

Je tournai le dos à Thatch et retirai mon soutien-gorge détrempé qui tomba lourdement au sol, je mis ensuite la chemise du commandant qu'il m'avait donné.

Ce parfum, mon mal de crâne revient et repartit aussitôt, je défis le dernier vêtement que je portais aussi trempé que le précédent et enfila le pantalon que je serrai avec une ceinture.

Tout était trop grand, mais rien ne révélait mes formes, je me rendis compte que plusieurs choses pour me mettre en confiance avaient été faites.

Déjà à mon réveil, il goûte et boit, mais le verre il était transparent comme le pichet, pour que je vois qu'il n'y avait rien au fond et au travers.

Les vêtements trop grands, qui ne me rendaient aucunement sexy, un nouveau mal de tête me saisit.

- Tu as fini ? Tu es bien silencieuse.

Je reculai en l'entendant :

- Je peux me retourner ou bien tu as besoin encore de temps ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?

- Tout dépendra de toi, laisse-nous te convaincre, personne ne veut te faire de mal, laisse-nous une chance, je dis bien une chance de te montrer que tout ce que Kaidou t'a dit ou fait croire est faux.

- Et si je refuse de vous écouter ?

- Alors nous ferons quand même tout pour te faire comprendre que tu es trompée, on n'aura pas recours à la violence, au chantage ou autre, ne crois pas que ça nous fait plaisir Amandine, ça me fait mal plutôt qu'autre chose. Avoir dû t'enchaîner à moi m'a blessé, parce que je savais que tu avais peur, mais que vu ton état on ne voulait pas que tu t'enfuies.

- Et si j'accepte ? Demandais-je.

- Alors on fera la même chose, on fera tout pour te convaincre, si tu nous promets de ne pas chercher à t'enfuir ou de mettre fin à tes jours, on assouplira certaines mesures. J'ai conscience qu'avec ce que je viens de dire tu vas sûrement accepter pour avoir plus de liberté de mouvement pour tenter de t'enfuir, mais je prends ce risque. Alors est-ce que je peux me retourner.

- Oui.

Il se leva et se tourna vers moi, avant de me sourire un peu tristement, mais il y avait un peu de joie, probablement parce que je venais de faire un premier pas vers lui en discutant calmement.

Il me tendit la main, je tendis la mienne tremblante, il me la prit avec douceur, sa main était chaude et douce, pas comme dans mes souvenirs.

Il me fit doucement sortir de la salle d'eau et me fit asseoir :

- Je vais me rincer, je te laisse regarder, tu peux toucher à tout si tu veux, je te demanderai juste de ne rien m'abîmer ou casser.

Il prit quelques vêtements à lui et ferma la porte, je n'entendis pas la porte se fermer à clé, il n'avait pas peur que je l'attaque sous la douche pour tenter de m'enfuir ?

* * *

Une review ?

* * *

**Bêtisier (XD j'ai osé vous pondre ça) :**

**Scène tentative de fuite du Moby Dick d'Anna et moi-même :**

Barbe Blanche : Ca suffit, ma fille.

Moi : Laissez-nous passer ou je pchtire ! (Morte de rire) On la refait.

**Fin de la scène sur l'alimentation :**

Thatch : Tu vois rien n'est empoisonné.

Moi : Hum.

Thatch : C'était bon ?

Moi : Dégueulasse. Quoi, mais c'est vrai ! C'est du plastoc !

Thatch (hilare) : Appelez le cuisinier et la production, elle ne va pas nous lâcher.

**Scène de la gifle :**

Moi : Lâchez-moi !

Thatch : Non, vous pouvez pas me demander de la gifler, c'est inhumain ! Pas mi amor !

Moi : On va jamais la faire celle-là, je suis sûre que c'est pour m'avoir plus longtemps sous toi !

Thatch : C'est possible (regard espiègle).

**Scène de la douche :**

Thatch : Tu termines de te doucher, je ne te regarderai pas, enfin je vais essayer.

Moi : Mais tu es pénible. Reviens ici Thatch.

Thatch : Tu peux toujours courir (Rire).

**Scène tentative de fuite du Moby Dick d'Anna et moi-même BIS :**

Moi : DEGAGEZ ! OU JE VOUS ENVOIE DANS L'AUTRE MONDE !

Ace : Chouette depuis le temps que je veux voir ton monde ^^

Crise de fou rire et course poursuite contre Ace pour sabotage de la scène.

**Scène après le repêchage :**

Thatch : Quand comprendras-tu que je ne veux pas te faire de mal ? Tu ne comprends pas ?... Et là j'ai un trou de mémoire.

Moi : Je crois que c'était « Agir aussi durement avec toi ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! ».

Thatch : Oui c'est ça, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi.

Thatch m'embrasse en guise de remerciement :

Producteur : Les embrassades ce n'est pas cette scène

Thatch : On est ensemble on a le droit de s'embrasser, d'ailleurs, j'ai hâte de faire le lemon ^^

Moi : Maisss heu ! O/O


	30. Entre 2 journaux intimes

Voici la suite, pauvres petits et meugnons lecteurs que je fais attendre =3.

Un des plus beau chapitres d'après moi… faut dire qu'il fait partie de mes préférés, mais mon préféré reste sans conteste le lemon que je vous ai réservé !

Courage dans un mois et une semaine vous aurez du sexe dans presque tout le chapitre…

Merci de vos encouragements, qui m'ont remotivé, car mercredi j'ai essuyé une grosse tuile, l'entreprise qui m'avait prise en alternance à casser le contrat T_T soit c'est coupe budgétaire, soit c'est pour mettre quelqu'un d'autre qu'ils avaient prévu et comme je suis arrivée entre temps on me vire.

Car vue les raisons qu'on m'a donné, c'est pipo U_u enfin….

Voila the Suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Entre 2 journaux intimes.**

Je refusais de croire que j'avais été trompée, je me levai et contemplai mon environnement, je tombai sur un livre, je le pris.

Bizarre, il n'y a pas de résumé, je l'ouvre, mince un journal intime ! Je jette un coup d'œil à la porte de la salle de bain.

Quelque chose en moi me pousse à lire ces lignes, après tout, j'ai le droit de tout voir, il ne m'a pas interdit de lire son journal...

Je commence par les dernières pages, je lis le commentaire datant d'aujourd'hui, qui ne fait que quelques lignes :

_C'est formidable, Amandine s'est enfin réveillée, même si comme prévu, elle croit que nous lui avons fait du mal, maudit Kaidou et maudit soit son fruit du démon._

_Elle m'a bien mordu et pas qu'un peu, j'ignorais ses penchants masochistes... C'est ce qui me plait chez elle, elle ne se laisse pas faire et ça c'est important, surtout dans la vie._

Je souris à mes penchants masochistes, il avait mit une pointe d'humour, je remontai plus loin dans le temps :

_Anna et Amandine sont introuvables !_

Le jour suivant :

_Impossible de mettre la main dessus, père a demandé ce qu'on fasse demi-tour, on a eu raison, mais celui qui les hébergeait ne les a plus revues depuis la fin de la matinée..._

_Et l'île qui s'est fait attaquée, tout nous porte à croire qu'elles se sont fait enlever, on prend la route vers le nord, j'espère qu'elles vont bien._

Les jours qui suivent ce ne sont que des phrases angoissantes, du style « Où sont-elles ? Vont-elles bien ? ».

Je tourne les pages pour revenir plus loin :

_J'ai mal, Amandine n'éprouve rien pour moi... et Vista qui vient me donner le coup de grâce, tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est qu'elle revienne à elle..._

Plus bas je vois que l'écriture est différente, plus petite et tremblante, comme si Thatch avait eu peur d'écrire ces mots :

_J'ai failli violer Amandine, qui suis-je pour être un monstre pareil ? D'accord j'avais bu pour ne plus souffrir de cet amour à sens unique qui me ronge de l'intérieur, mais enfin ce n'est pas une raison !_

_Et au lieu de s'enfuir elle est restée pour s'occuper de moi, je n'ai pas compris son geste, elle m'a rassurée, je ne méritais pas un tel traitement de faveur._

_Elle a les mains si douces, si chaudes, si apaisantes, même si j'avais la tête prête à exploser parce que j'étais encore loin d'être sobre, ça m'apaisait..._

_Après quelques heures de sommeil, je l'ai vu là, dormir sur une chaise à me veiller, je n'ai pas pu la laisser dormir ainsi, elle allait avoir un mal de dos pas possible._

_Alors je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je l'ai allongé sur mon lit, elle est si belle quand elle dort, si pure, et dire que j'ai failli la détruire._

_Sa peau, son parfum, ses cheveux, ses lèvres, son visage, tout me tente, mais je n'ose poser un doigt sur elle, je n'en ai pas le droit, pourtant..._

_Pourtant je me suis allongé près d'elle, juste pour l'avoir à mes côtés et la contempler juste une fois, la respirer juste une fois, la toucher juste une fois... Je me faisais du mal, je le sais._

_Quand elle s'est réveillée, j'ai cru qu'elle allait crier, mais elle m'a juste regardé et est restée silencieuse, quand j'ai senti ses mains, si douces, si tièdes sur la mienne pour me retenir._

_J'eus un petit espoir qu'elle me dise ces 3 petits mots « Je t'aime » mais c'était pour Vista pas pour moi._

_Elle semblait aussi surprise que moi de son geste, elle répétait « Je », elle n'arrivait pas à formuler sa demande, nos visages se sont rapprochés et j'ai crû rêver quand elle m'a dit « je t'aime »._

_Mon cœur, je l'ai senti battre comme jamais, nous nous sommes embrassés, dieu que ses lèvres sont douces comme je les imaginais._

_C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, mais le matin même Vista..._

Je m'arrêtai un instant, tous ces mots, même s'il a bien écrit qu'il a failli me violé, j'ai frissonné quand il a écrit la suite, j'ai cru ressentir le baiser, brrr je vais pas bien.

Je tournai la page suivante, ignorant royalement la suite puisque je me suis arrêtée en pleine phrase :

_Mon premier petit-déjeuner avec elle, qui s'est terminé par, comment pourrais-je nommer nos bêtises ? _

_Je me souviendrais comment elle a osé me barbouiller la face avec du chocolat, coquine ma petite Amandine. Mais j'adore !_

_Alors j'ai osé un truc, un fantasme, enfin partiellement, ça viendra plus tard je pense, mais j'adorerai la tartiner de miel, confiture, chocolat..._

Je relevai la tête, les yeux ronds, quoi ? Je lis la suite :

_... de miel, confiture, chocolat, je suis sûr qu'elle serait délicieuse._

_Afin de me venger gentiment, je l'ai attrapé et lui ai étalé sur ses bras du chocolat, j'ai adoré autant qu'elle je crois, d'ailleurs même une fois que nous nous sommes calmés on riait, surtout elle._

_On avait agit comme des gamins, mais c'est un très bon souvenir à conserver._

**_PUTAIN, MAUDIT SOIT CE SHANKS ! C'EST MA PRINCESSE ! C'EST MON AMOUR ! C'EST MA DEESSE ! C'EST MA ROSE ! GRRRRRRR ET LUI VEUT L'EPOUSER ! JAMAIS ! ELLE EST A MOI !_**

Pas possessif, je souris, pourquoi je souris ? On parle d'un de mes violeurs !

Mais ce que je lis et ce que je ressens à travers ces mots, ce n'est pas le même Thatch, non quelque chose cloche et me gêne.

Pourquoi a-t-il écrit toutes ces choses que je n'ai même pas vécues ? Aurais-je vraiment tout oublié ?

Encore ce mal de crâne ! Je le chasse en secouant la tête et reprends ma lecture, je n'arrive pas à me décrocher de ces lignes :

_Maudite Marie ! Et maudite soit les autres, faire du mal à MON Amandine, à MA princesse, à MON Soleil, à MA nymphe, à MA déesse !_

_Bien fait pour elles ! Bonne nage les filles !_

Je n'eus pas plus d'informations, en tout cas on m'avait fait du mal et Thatch n'avait apparemment pas apprécié...

Je continuai ma lecture :

_Oh mon dieu ! Amandine a une voix ma-gni-fi-que ! Ce qu'elle a chanté avec Anna était divin, c'est une petite cachottière, ma petite Amandine._

_J'espère qu'elle chantera d'autres chansons en ma compagnie..._

Je m'arrêtai, je n'avais pas chanté avec Anna... ici ou devant Thatch et plus ça allait moins je croyais à l'hypothèse que Thatch ait inventé tous ces événements.

_Elle est trop mignonne ! Mais en même temps je la plains, ma pauvre Amandine est devenue en partie un adorable chaton..._

**? HEIN ?**

_Ses oreilles sont toutes mignonnes et mon dieu, ce qu'elle y est sensible, une petite caresse dessus et hop la voila qui ronronne._

_C'est l'île qui fait ça, il faudrait s'en éloigner..._

Je feuilletai vite fait, 5 pages parlaient de moi et Anna à l'état d'adorable chaton... brrr, je zappai :

_Houuuu (frisson de plaisir), pour se venger du pari stupide de mes frères, j'ai prêté main forte à Amandine en la rendant super sexy._

_Je détestai la robe, pas qu'elle était moche (oh dieu que non), mais elle mettait tellement en avant ma douce Amandine, que j'aurais bien voulu la lui retirer moi._

_Je suis sûr que sa peau est d'une douceur sans nom et n'attend qu'une chose mes mains, mes baisers, mes caresses..._

_Mais je l'attends, elle n'est pas encore prête à se donner à moi et c'est normal._

_Dès qu'elle sera prête je me délecterai de chaque seconde avec elle, je lui donnerai toute la douceur, l'amour, la passion que j'aurais accumulés par cette attente, lui faisant découvrir la volupté, la sensualité et les plaisirs de la chair._

_Je me promets de la faire crier de plaisir quand le jour viendra._

Je stoppai ma lecture, les joues en feu, c'était un séducteur et assez galant en fait, puisqu'il attend que je sois prête.

**STOP**, Amandine stop, on parle de Thatch celui qui t'a fait du mal, qui t'a violé, tu te souviens ?

Bha justement j'ai des doutes !

Je remonte dans le temps, je pense à quelque chose, je lis la toute première page et regarde bien l'écriture, c'est bien celle de Thatch mais comment dire... elle est moins fantaisiste si je puis dire...

_Ace vient encore, oui encore, de dévaliser les cuisines... pffff l'avantage avec lui c'est qu'il amuse la galerie..._

Je tourne les pages jusqu'à m'arrêter à un changement dans l'écriture, ce n'est que du détail, mais encore faut-il y penser.

Cela est pour moi une « preuve » que ce qui est écrit est peut-être vrai, car ce changement dans sa façon d'écrire signifie que j'ai eu un impact sur son humeur :

_Whoua ! C'est la seule chose que j'ai à dire, une belle inconnue vient de débarquer sur le bateau, elle semble être différente des infirmières, plus vraie ça se sent. _

_Elle est pas superficielle et ça, ça me plait ! Je l'ai plaqué contre le mur quand je l'ai vue arrivé, faut pas non plus déconner, si c'est une espionne non merci... Mais je dois avouer qu'elle est plutôt bien faite, pour l'avoir tenu dans mes bras._

_Petite, mince, frêle, légère aussi..._

_Bon revenons à notre belle du jour, sinon je vais m'égarer mes pensées vers cette belle enchanteresse..._

_Je disais, donc, devant son regard apeuré j'admets avoir baissé volontairement, un peu ma garde, je pense qu'elle était aussi perdue que moi, voir même plus._

_Ensuite elle nous a raconté une histoire un peu loufoque qu'elle viendrait d'un autre monde..._

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser, père en tout cas à utiliser le fluide, elle s'est évanouie, Père a lu en elle, sans difficulté, d'après lui elle ne mentirait pas..._

_Bon si père dit qu'elle ne ment pas, je le crois et je la crois._

_Elle se repose actuellement près de moi, j'ai hâte de voir ses jolis yeux bleu, ils sont très beaux je trouve, en amande, fins, purs..._

_Je crois qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller un fin sourire se dessine sur son visage, elle se met sur le côté juste en face de moi (j'aimerai que ce sourire me soit destiné, je suis un homme après tout)._

_Il est temps de poser mon stylo, car j'ai la ferme attention, de lui dire bonjour à notre demoiselle._

C'est pas du tout comme ça que s'est passé mon arrivé, j'ai été enlevé par lui et ces bandits de pirates !

_Aie, ça fait mal... ok je l'ai cherché, mais enfin quoi ? Elle est trop canon la petite nouvelle dans cette robe._

_Bon elle a pas beaucoup de poitrine comparer aux autres, c'est le seul truc qui ne joue pas en sa « faveur »._

_Toutefois elle est proportionnée et puis... elle est si différente, on s'amuse plus avec elle qui nous résiste, qu'avec les infirmières qui se laissent faire... c'est pas drôle !_

_Et puis entre nous, je la trouve plus mignonne que les infirmières, elle a quelque chose en plus, mais je ne serais dire quoi._

_Bon j'ai juste ramassé une gifle venant de ma belle Amandine, A-M-A-N-D-I-N-E, Ahhh quel délicieux prénom !_

_Oui reprenons, elle m'a giflé car je lui ai sauté au cou, mais elle était si belle dans sa robe, j'ai pas résisté._

_Quand je l'ai eu sous moi, son corps pressé contre le mien j'ai adoré, tellement que j'ai embrassé son adorable cou, ce qu'elle sentait bon, son parfum me hante maintenant._

_Je m'égare... bon après relecture de ce que j'ai écris... la gifle, je vais essayer de terminer mon histoire de gifle !_

_Quand elle a crié qu'elle voulait le romantisme, j'ai presque était surpris... Je crois que je suis rouillé à naviguer sur les flots, mais promis ma belle, je te sors le grand jeu, je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot, belle enfant._

_J'ai cru avoir une crise cardiaque aujourd'hui Amandine nous fuit, depuis quasiment son arrivé... je suis triste, mais je me dis que c'est pour se protéger pour ne pas souffrir lors de son départ._

_Pour la crise cardiaque je reprends, Amandine est donc partit en ville, ce qui en soit n'est pas grave, seulement elle s'est fait attaquée !_

_On l'a tous entendu dans l'escargophone crier de l'aide._

_Et Vista qui était partit la rejoindre avant moi, grrr je le déteste surtout quand il l'a porté._

_J'aurais et je l'avoue voulu la porter, d'ailleurs cet imbécile de Vista voulait la lâcher, mais il est pas bien, il a pas vue qu'elle allait se faire mal avec une telle hauteur ?_

_Pas grave, car le meilleur était à venir, quand Amandine lui à retourner une bonne gifle, que je suppose être aussi douloureuse que la mienne, l'insultant d'imbécile, un pur plaisir !_

_Quand on a un concurrent pour séduire une belle demoiselle pas de quartier ! _

- Me séduire ?

- Oui te séduire.

Je me retournai morte de peur, je ne l'avais pas entendu venir :

- Depuis ton arrivé, ici, mes sentiments se sont transformés, au départ j'ai cru que c'était du désir, mais j'ai vite compris que c'était plus doux et plus fort en même temps. Lis la page suivante.

Je regardai le journal intime puis Thatch, je tournai comme demandé la page, d'une main tremblante.

_Amandine a disparue ! On sait juste qu'elle est entrée dans un café pour avoir quelques infos sur la Marine, d'ailleurs au passage faut que je pense à étrangler Marco qui a eu cette idée stupide de l'envoyer !_

_Dans ce café on a apprit qu'elle s'est fait courtiser ! Ca m'énerve, savoir que d'autres posent les yeux sur elle._

_D'ailleurs une parenthèse, je me sens bien près d'elle, quand je la vois je n'ai qu'une envie la prendre dans mes bras et la protéger, lui murmurer des choses tendres._

_Mon cœur rebat, le fait de la savoir en danger m'angoisse et me mets en colère, car je n'ai su la protéger._

_Je crois que je l'aime, d'un amour fou et probablement pas réciproque, mais il ne tient qu'à moi à tout tenter pour qu'elle le soit._

_Fin de ma parenthèse._

_On ignore ce qu'elle est devenue après, comme elle vient d'un autre monde, elle n'est pas connue dans le notre, il est plus qu'évident, qu'elle ait été enlevé par un pervers pour peut-être l'abuser !_

_Je rentre, comme mes frères je suis terrorisé, on n'a pas retrouvé Amandine, je prie pour qu'elle aille bien et qu'elle ne soit pas... morte._

Je m'arrêtai dans ma lecture une tâche comme si de l'eau, non des larmes étaient tombées, entachant les pages.

Je relevai mes yeux vers Thatch, plongeant mon regard dans le sien, il s'approcha de moi, je portai une main à la tête encore cette douloureuse migraine qui revenait.

- Tu as mal ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? Me demanda Thatch avec espoir.

Son regard, pourquoi ce regard que je ne lui avais encore jamais vue me disait quelque chose ? Ma tête me faisait mal, elle allait exploser, je me la tenais la secouant.

Je me précipitai vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, mais elle était fermée :

- Je veux sortir, soufflais-je effrayée.

- Non, tu es, je pense, sur le point de te souvenir de ce qui nous lie, je t'en prie essaye de te souvenir.

- Non... qu'est-ce que vous...

Il me prit et m'embrassa avec... douceur ?

Il passa ses mains sous ma chemise me caressant le dos et le ventre en même temps qu'il m'étreignit.

Je revoyais une image d'un de mes viols, j'avais mal à la tête, comme si on me frappait à mort, je le repoussai.

Mon mal de crâne disparut, tout comme les images, mes larmes coulèrent :

- Très bien tu vas sortir, tempéra Thatch en reculant lentement.

Il se dirigea vers un meuble en hauteur pour prendre une clé, avec il ouvrit un secrétaire et prit la clé qui ouvrait la porte, il l'ouvrit sous mes yeux et me saisit le bras fermement, mais pas trop non plus pour me faire mal.

Je le suivis de force, car une partie de moi voulait s'enfuir, mais une partie non, à cause de ces incohérences...

Thatch me laissa dans ma chambre et m'enferma dedans, je regardai autour de moi, personne, j'étais donc seule, pas surveillée ? Il ne m'avait pas mentit les mesures étaient donc plus légères...

J'avance dans mon petit sanctuaire, je fouille dans mes affaires, pour trouver je ne sais pas, quelque chose, un indice, qui pourrait me dire ou m'évoquer quelque chose.

Je tombe sur un carnet, je l'ouvre sur des dessins de moi... et de Thatch... c'est moi qui les ait fait, j'ai signé.

Je regarde chaque dessin, avant de devoir faire face à des pages vierges, tient j'ai écris à l'envers ?

Je retourne mon carnet et je vais à la première page, j'ai écris des choses, c'est bien mon écriture :

_Cher journal, nous sommes le 1er août._

_Je décide enfin de réécrire dans un journal intime, faut dire que j'en ai plein (je n'ose plus les compter) c'est devenu LE cadeau à m'offrir..._

_Sauf que je ne les remplis pas... je n'en ai terminé aucun d'ailleurs (quelle idée de m'en offrir autant aussi ?)._

_Me voila enfermée dans le monde de One Piece... et auprès de... attention, c'est pas une blague, auprès de Barbe Blanche et ses hommes dont je suis une fan !_

**? QUOI ?**

_Ignorant pourquoi je suis là, je me suis dis c'est peut-être pour sauver Ace..._

_Alors je tenterai le tout pour le tout, sans compter que Thatch n'est pas encore mort de la main de Teach, oh celui là dès que je le vois, j'ai envie de le... (Pensées meurtrières que je t'épargne mon pauvre journal, tu serais choqué promis !)._

_Thatch est beau et tente de me séduire, sauf que je n'y adhère pas, trop rentre dedans et foufou..._

_Vista lui est plus dans mes cordes, plus galant, vraiment gentleman..._

_Je sais, je fais vieux jeux, mais je suis une romantique moi..._

_Oh et puis j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les beaux bruns et surtout les hommes à cheveux longs ! Ca leur donne un charme fou je trouve, quand ça leur va évidemment, mais quand c'est le cas je fonds..._

Brrr stop, j'ai pas pu écrire ça, pourtant c'est bien mon écriture, je zappe et lis quelques pages plus loin.

_Je me suis donné la mort dans le monde d'où je viens._

_Sinon c'est ma famille et mes amis qui mourraient, si je revenais..._

_Heureusement que Thatch est là... j'ai mal, tellement mal..._

Plusieurs larmes avaient coulés sur ce court paragraphe et c'était quoi cette histoire d'autre monde, j'y comprenais rien moi.

_Thatch me fait oublier ma peine, il est si adorable, bon ok un petit peu pervers par moment comme quand il m'a étalé le chocolat sur moi et m'a léché..._

_Mais c'est une gentille perversité, pas méchante._

_Et ça j'aime bien, ne te choque pas mon très cher journal, j'ai jamais dis que j'étais une fille sage..._

C'est moi là ?

_J'ai tellement peur que Thatch s'impatiente à m'attendre, mais il m'a rassuré il veut que ma première fois soit quand je serais prête, vraiment prête, pas que je me donne sur un coup de tête pour lui faire plaisir..._

Je m'arrêtai, je tournai les pages plus rien depuis 16 jours... et je sais que j'ai mis 3 jours avant d'ouvrir les yeux, et 13 jours que j'étais avec Kaidou, ce qui me fait les 16 jours où je n'ai rien écrit...

Je m'arrête, ça ne m'avait pas choqué avant, mais 13 jours, c'est super court pour tomber amoureux de quelqu'un, pourtant j'ai toujours eu l'impression que c'était plus de 13 jours !

Mon mal de tête me reprenait, comme à chaque fois où... et si...

Comment savoir si... un instant, je reviens en arrière et relis une de mes notes... mais oui bien sûr, on va vite le savoir.

Je me tournai vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, mais c'était impossible, Thatch m'avait enfermé j'avais oublié ou quoi ?

- Allez ouvre-toi s'il te plait.

Comme si mon souhait allait s'exaucer.

Je partis en arrière, car la porte s'était ouverte sans que je m'y attende, je n'y comprenais rien, mais je suis trop heureuse, je sors.

Il me faut trouver Anna, il n'y a qu'elle en qui j'ai une entière confiance et qui peut me certifier ça.

Je me fis discrète, je ne voulais pas être de nouveau enfermée, malheur ! Thatch se tenait devant moi :

- Je veux voir Anna.

- Comment es-tu sortit ?

- Je... ne sais pas.

- Je te ramène dans ta chambre, je suppose que tu n'as pas envie que quelqu'un te surveille donc sois raisonnable...

- Non, je veux voir Anna juste quelques minutes, suppliais-je.

Il me scruta, fronçant les sourcils avant de tourner les talons :

- Soit suis-moi.

Je le suivis trop heureuse, un peu moins sur mes gardes, mais tout de même...

Thatch toqua à une porte où Barbe Blanche apparut, je déglutis devant ce monstre de plus de 6 mètres.

- Père elle souhaiterait voir Anna ça semble capital pour elle.

- Amandine, s'exclama Anna en m'apercevant.

Ignorant les deux hommes on s'échangea un câlin réconfortant :

- Anna, murmurais-je, tu es bien infirmière.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- J'aurais besoin de ton aide, voila je voudrais...

Je lui chuchotai le reste à l'oreille.

Anna prit un stylo, du papier et écrivit quelque chose dessus :

- Comme je suis séquestrée ici, lança Anna glaciale, donnez ceci à un médecin de bord, je veux ce qui est marqué dessus et du scellé.

- Qu'est-ce que s'est ? Demanda Barbe Blanche en récupérant le dit papier.

- Secret médical, répondit-elle.

- Père ?

- Bon Thatch tu vas donner ce papier selon les désirs de madame.

- D'accord, je fais vite.

Thatch disparut, on attendit avec angoisse quelques minutes avant qu'il revienne en tendant une boite en métal, Anna l'ouvrit et hocha la tête.

- Tout y est, vient Amandine.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? Stoppa Barbe Blanche suspicieux.

- Secret médical, coupa Anna, on vous demande juste 5 minutes de calme où personne ne nous surveille, j'ai besoin de silence et de concentration. Juste 5 minutes.

Barbe Blanche savait que 5 minutes pouvaient parfois être cruciales pour sauver quelqu'un d'une mort certaine.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Thatch :

- Rien n'est dangereux, je crois qu'il faut leur faire confiance, si on veut qu'elles reviennent...

Barbe Blanche céda :

- Très bien vous avez très exactement 300 secondes pas une de plus.

Il sortit et ferma la porte, Anna et moi on se précipita dans la salle de bain que l'on verrouilla :

- Anna nous sommes bien d'accords qu'on a été violé parfois ensemble dans la même pièce.

- Oui.

- Est-ce que toi aussi tu as remarqué des incohérences entre ce que tu te souviens et ce qui se passe actuellement ?

- Oui et ça me créait d'horribles maux de tête.

- Toi aussi ?

- Oui, bon détends-toi.

- D'accord.

Je me laissais faire, si elle trouvait la moindre trace prouvant que j'avais été violée alors, Barbe Blanche et ses hommes nous mentent et jouent la comédie, mais si par contre on ne trouvait rien... alors tout serait remis en cause.

- Mon diagnostic est sans appel, s'exclama Anna, j'ai beau vérifier, Amandine tu es encore vierge.

- Mais c'est impossible...

Tout ce qu'on croyait... mais pourtant je me souviens très exactement de la brutalité que j'ai dû subir.

Mais j'étais vierge, c'était une preuve sans appel, on ne nous avait pas violé, sinon je ne le serais plus, car si je suis vierge, cela veut dire qu'Anna n'a rien subit elle aussi :

- Ca voudrait dire que... Kaidou nous aurait manipulé... mais... alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne se souvient toujours de rien ?

- Je ne sais pas...

Je me rhabillai rapidement, encore secouées par la nouvelle, on ouvrit la porte, Barbe Blanche et Thatch eux entrèrent en force, les 5 minutes avait du s'écouler.

- Viens, me murmura Thatch en me prenant doucement avec lui.

Je le suivis et j'écoutai mon corps qui lui semblait se souvenir, si ma mémoire est altérée, alors je dois me fier aux sens.

Je sentais la main chaude de Thatch sur mon poignet, une chaleur douce et agréable, on arriva bien trop vite à ma chambre :

- Bon je te laisse te reposer.

- Non.

Je m'agrippai à sa chemise et je rougis, mon cœur battait vite, je l'entendais, Thatch me dévisagea, mon mal de tête reprenait, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds.

Mes mains tremblèrent, mais j'étais décidée :

- Je... je veux me souvenir... aidez-moi.

Il me sourit tristement, je réalisai que je le vouvoyais toujours et que ça devait le peiner, mais ces souvenirs si douloureux ne me quittaient pas m'empêchant de faire plus :

- Je... Anna m'a confirmé que j'étais toujours vierge... ce qui veux dire qu'on ne m'a pas violé, alors... si effectivement ma mémoire est altéré, je... je veux qu'on m'aide à me rappeler.

Je franchis les derniers centimètres et posai mes lèvres sur les miennes, je sentis ses bras m'encercler la taille, une main dans mes cheveux et une autre en bas du dos.

Ma tête ! La douleur était plus vive et je revoyais d'un coup un de mes viols, j'en pleurais, mais c'était impossible j'étais vierge, c'était faux.

Ce souvenir se brisa sous mes yeux avant de faire place à un autre, Thatch avait du chocolat au visage et je riais avec lui...

J'ouvris les yeux... les souvenirs que j'avais, les plus atroces, je les revivais en accélérer avant qu'ils disparaissent pour laisser place à d'autres bien plus joyeux et que j'avais lu dans le journal intime de Thatch ou dans le mien !

Puis un souvenir me fit face, j'étais avec Kaidou, attachée à une chaise :

_- Voyons, voyons que vais-je bien pouvoir faire, ah oui... et si toi et ton amie Amandine aviez été victime d'une petite tournante ?_

_- Jamais on n'y croira ! Avais-je hurlé._

_- Ca, ça reste à prouver, me dit Kaidou. Par qui je commence ? La belle Anna ou la belle Amandine... hum la belle Anna._

_- Non !_

_- Si, maintenant c'est à ton tour. Inutile ma belle, tu ne m'échapperas pas, je te promets qu'ici aucun mal ne vous sera fait._

Mes larmes coulèrent, mes souvenirs petit à petit me revenaient, je me détachai de Thatch et le regarda, je mis mes mains sur ma bouche qu'avais-je fais ?

- Oh Thatch...

- Comment m'as-tu appelé ? Me souffla-t-il en me fixant.

- Thatch, je... je suis... je suis... désolée, pardon Thatch, pardon.

Je pleurais contre lui que j'avais défiguré, que j'avais mordu, que j'avais blessé, que j'ai oublié.

Mon amour, comment ai-je pu...

- Pardon, Thatch, je t'en prie pardon, répétais-je.

- Oh Amandine.

Il me souleva et m'embrassa, ses larmes coulèrent sur mon visage, se mêlant aux miennes, j'avais des spasmes, j'avais fait du mal à l'homme que j'aimais...

Jamais je me le pardonnerai.

- Amandine, si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te revoir enfin, me dit-il en me caressant le visage.

- Pardon.

- Chut, chut, chut, ce n'est pas de ta faute c'est Kaidou qui...

- Mais je t'ai griffé, je t'ai maltraité, craché à la figure, mordu.

- Je m'en fiche de ça, ce n'était pas mon Amandine à moi que j'avais en face de moi, juste une jeune femme tourmentée, perdue, tu m'es revenue, tu ne cherchais qu'à te défendre rien de plus.

- Mais...

- Tais-toi ma belle, ça guérira, maintenant c'est fini, alors calme-toi.

Il avala mes larmes et resserra son étreinte sur moi, je sanglotais toujours, j'étais inconsolable, qu'avais-je fais ? Mon dieu qu'avais-je fais ?

Je le serrai contre moi, pour le sentir au plus près de moi, pour m'accrocher à lui, je ne voulais pas me perdre encore une fois, pas sans lui.

Petit à petit je me calmai, avant de sourire timidement à mon homme qui me le rendit.

Je m'en voulais, il avait 5 belles marques d'ongles au visage, allant du haut à droite jusqu'au bas à gauche.

- Ca te fait mal ? Demandais-je d'une voix enrouée en désignant les griffures.

- Ca picote un peu, mais ça va se calmer.

- Et ton nez ?

- Ah ça... rien de cassé, mais tout de même qu'est-ce que tu as comme force, je l'ai sentis passé et j'ai été très surpris, mais je ne t'en veux pas non plus. Même si je m'en serais passé je te l'accorde, tu n'étais plus toi, tu étais terrorisée et puis je savais que si tu revenais, tu le regretterais tes gestes, comme actuellement. Alors, je te pardonnais d'avance. Je t'aime mon amour plus que tout, si je dois un jour t'en vouloir c'est parce que tu m'aurais vraiment fait du mal volontairement et en étant pleinement consciente de tes faits et gestes.

- Merci, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Amandine, je t'aime, je t'aime.

On s'échangea un énième baiser, si doux et si nécessiteux, quitte à avoir le souffle coupé, je voulais sentir ses lèvres, elles m'avaient tant manqués.

- Hé Thatch, Anna est... guérie, commença Ace avant de s'arrêter.

- Arrêtes de faire ton voyeur, se moqua Rakuyu en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour voir lui aussi.

- Toi-même.

- Bon ça suffit, vous avez compris Amandine se rappelle elle aussi de tout, laissez-les maintenant, marmonna Izou en pointant son arme sur ses frères.

Tous décampèrent en riant, Izou regarda le jeune couple en train de s'embrasser, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui les entourait.

Izou sourit et referma le plus silencieusement possible la porte avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Enfin tout s'était arrangé.

* * *

Non pas de bêtisier les acteurs ont su bien jouer… au chapitre suivant peut-être…

Une review ? =3


	31. Le temps des pardons

**Marimo :** Pour Anna… hé bien le mieux c'est encore que tu lises la suite ^°^ qui va répondre à tes attentes.

Pour le lemon je pense comprendre ce que tu veux dire ^^ ne t'en fais pas, je peux pas trop en dire tant que le chapitre n'est pas arrivé XD

**Rose :** Uu une commande ok… mais comme tu me demandes là tu veux que ce soit dans ma fic ? Dans ce cas non, vaut mieux que tu me demandes ça dans mon autre fic « One Piece, One shot » et ce que tu veux vraiment.

**Emy :** Merchi =3 ^0^

* * *

Je crois que c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai eu à rédiger car il fait 15 pages Uu si avec ça vous n'êtes pas aux anges…

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Le temps des pardons.**

_Quelques minutes plus tôt du côté d'Anna et de Barbe Blanche :_

« Elle est vierge, Amandine est vierge, cela veut dire qu'on ne nous a pas violé tout du moins pas elle…ma tête ! ».

- Anna…, murmura Newgate inquiet et impuissant.

- Vous, désigna Anna durement, convainquez-moi que Kaidou nous ment.

- Je n'ai guère de preuve pour te montrer ce qui est vrai du faux, Kaidou peut influencer les souvenirs et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Nous ne vous avons à aucun moment violé ou fait du mal.

Anna ne lui répondit pas, son mal de tête était horrible, l'impression qu'on lui frappait le crane à mort était insurmontable :

- STOP ! JE VEUX QUE CA S'ARRÊTE ! Hurla Anna de douleur.

Anna courut vers la sortie, pour s'enfuir et pour fuir cette douleur oppressante, mais c'était verrouillé, elle laissa tomber son front contre la porte :

- Laissez-moi sortir, supplia Anna en pleurant.

Barbe Blanche tendit sa main comme pour la retenir, mais il en était incapable devant son état de détresse.

Alors il la rabaissa, la retira, Anna sursauta, cet effleurement lui disait étrangement quelque chose, quelque chose de doux.

Anna se massa les tempes fouillant dans sa mémoire, elle se retourna vers Barbe Blanche qui s'était agenouillé, une impression de déjà vue.

Anna se tient la tête et une force en elle lui montra la vérité :

_- 15 ans, ça doit être long et surtout très douloureux. Qu'attends-tu réellement de moi Anna ?_

- Que tu m'aimes, répondit Anna à elle-même en se souvenant de la nuit où elle s'est déclarée.

Les faux souvenirs disparurent et les vrais refirent surface :

- 15 ans… oui c'est long et douloureux, confirma Anna la voix nouée.

L'Empereur se souvient de ces mots, ces mêmes mots qu'il avait prononcés il y a quelque temps.

Anna avait elle-même triomphé des pouvoirs de Kaidou car cela faisait 15 longues années qu'elle l'aimé, il lui avait fallut un peu de temps, mais un doute avait suffit à l'aider à revenir, car on n'efface pas ainsi 15 ans d'amour.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimé et sanglota, mais pas parce qu'elle avait peur ou mal, mais parce qu'elle était heureuse….

Depuis ce jour, j'osais à peine regarder Thatch dans les yeux, même s'il m'avait pardonné, j'avais honte et Anna aussi...

Je m'en voulais terriblement même si je savais que ce n'était pas de ma faute.

Enfin le temps reprit son cours, il le fallait bien.

Tous faisaient des efforts pour ne pas évoquer ce qui s'était passé.

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois, j'allais si mal, comment avais-je pu oublier Thatch et notre amour ?

Je le fuyais, s'était stupide, mais il me fallait du temps, même Anna fuyait Barbe Blanche, alors...

Je regarde l'horizon lointain, je suis sur la proue (très grande d'ailleurs...).

Je regarde le ciel bleu, j'entends quelqu'un venir s'installer près de moi, ce n'est pas Anna, c'est Thatch.

Je reconnaîtrais son parfum entre mille, tout comme ses pas.

- Amandine, mon amour, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

En disant ces paroles, il m'entoura de ses bras, mes larmes coulaient.

- Je t'aime ma belle, je t'en prie reviens, tu me manques.

- J'ai... je suis tellement désolée, mais je n'arrive pas à avancer, à oublier ce que je t'ai fait.

- Alors je serais tes jambes pour avancer et ta mémoire pour oublier.

Il me souleva, m'arrachant un cri de peur où je resserrai mon emprise sur ses vêtements pour ne pas tomber.

- Ma princesse me fera-t-elle l'immense honneur de sourire ? J'aime tes sourires.

Je le regardai dans les yeux, pouvais-je ?

- Je t'aime, ne me laisse pas, me dit-il.

Je lui souris timidement, pour lui, il était si compréhensif, j'avais beaucoup de chance de l'avoir près de moi, dieu que je l'aime.

Je l'embrasse avec fougue, j'ai vraiment besoin de sentir tout son amour dans ce baiser pour être sûre et comprendre que je suis pardonnée.

J'entends des sifflements et Izou au loin gronder.

- Tes lèvres sont toujours aussi douces, ma belle.

- Je suis désolée, je vais essayer de ne plus te fuir... Je vais parler à Anna, je pense que... père….

- Tu peux l'appeler Barbe Blanche si tu as du mal avec « père », me dit Thatch en étirant ses lèvres.

- C'est juste que père je trouve ça un peu dur.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Thatch.

- Alors appelles-moi « papa » si ça te conviens mieux, me lança Barbe Blanche avec son éternel sourire.

- Oui, mais tout le monde vous appelle père.

- Hé bien il faut un début à tout, me répliqua Barbe Blanche.

Je rougis, je suis gênée, en plus tous mes frères me regardent...

Le silence dure... Je crois qu'en fait c'est à moi de parler, bon alors on va essayer « papa ».

- D'accord... « papa ».

Tout le monde m'applaudit... comme si c'était l'événement de l'année, faut pas pousser.

Ca me fait sourire, je regarde Thatch qui me sourit bêtement :

- Ah enfin tu te décides à sourire.

- Non je ne souris pas.

- Si

- Non.

- Si

- Non.

- Si

- Non.

- Si

- Non.

- Non

- Oui, heu, non, m'exclamais-je.

- Fallait bien j'ai ma revanche chérie.

- C'est pas gentil, je te boude.

Je fais un boudin enfantin en croisant les bras et en le regardant.

- J'aime pas le boudin, grimaça Thatch.

- Tu as raison c'est beurk.

- Ché prach vrach, fit Ace la bouche pleine.

- ACE !

- Désolé, je disais « C'est pas vrai ».

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

On s'arrêta avant de rire, je vous assure on est pas des gamins... D'accord un tout petit peu et alors ?

J'allai voir Anna, pour parler avec elle, je m'engouffrai donc dans le navire, avant de me diriger vers sa cabine, je toquai :

- Anna c'est moi Amandine, je peux entrer ?

- Oui, me répondit-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

J'entre, elle est allongée, le visage dans son oreiller, je referme la porte avant de m'approcher d'elle et de m'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Aussi dépressive qu'au possible, me répondit-elle.

- Je crois qu'on a vraiment trouvé des hommes formidables... enfin...

- Presque, ajouta Anna légèrement amusé.

C'est sûr que s'ils ne nous avaient pas fait de mauvaises blagues, ils frôleraient la perfection, mais bon fallait bien un défaut :

- Qu'as dit heu... Barbe Blanche ?

Sérieux, j'ai un mal fou à le nommer, quand je l'appelle père, ça me fait mal aux oreilles, papa bah j'ai l'impression de remplacer mon père.

Et quand je parle à Anna, je me vois mal le nommer père, papa ou amant...

- Bof... pas grand chose, c'est peut-être ça qui me chagrine un peu... je repense à cette chasse au trésor et à ce qu'il a dit avec Thatch, j'arrive pas à avaler ça. J'aurais voulu des excuses, sur le moment quand je me suis souvenue de tout, je lui ai sauté au cou...

- Comme moi.

- Pff, on devait être des jumelles dans une autre vie.

- C'est ce que je me dis parfois.

- Bon je reprends, mais depuis, je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé, j'arrive pas à passer outre, tu te rends compte qu'ils nous mettent au même niveau qu'une... catin ? Je trouve ça dégradant.

- Je sais, je ne crois pas qu'ils pensent à mal et puis ce sont des hommes, je me dis qu'on devrait parfois entrer dans leurs jeux et ne pas le prendre au premier degré... Mais je suis d'accord, je n'aime pas cette comparaison et puis on a comme le sentiment d'être des jouets, des objets et non des femmes.

- Oui, tout à fait, tu as pardonné à Thatch ?

- Il ne s'est pas excusé, mais ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à présent, montre qu'il m'aime, il n'aurait pas était aussi patient, si je n'étais que l'histoire d'un soir. Il m'aime et me l'a démontré, alors oui je peux lui pardonner.

- J'ai bien vu qu'il était attentionné, je n'en ai, je pense, pas eu autant, à vrai dire c'est un peu normal Edward me fuyait plutôt qu'autre chose...

Elle eut l'ombre d'un sourire, mais un sourire triste :

- Je crois, que notre trop grande différence d'âge ne nous aide pas et plus ça va plus je me dis, que j'ai eu tort de lui avoir avoué mes sentiments...

- C'est faux !

Elle releva la tête surprise :

- Tu n'as pas eu tort, car même si ça ne dure pas, au moins il n'y aura pas de regrets !

- C'est vrai, mais maintenant je me dis que ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens, j'aime un homme qui a un sale caractère et qui pourrait être mon père !

- Tu savais à quoi t'attendre je te signale quand tu es venue ici pour entrer dans son équipage.

- Je... c'est vrai, m'accorda-t-elle, mais y n'empêche !

Elle mentait, avec elle-même, elle l'aimait toujours, Anna était triste et elle disait ça pour se soulager sur le moment.

- Et tu lui as dit que tu voulais des excuses ?

- Tu parles à peine j'ai reparlé de ce qui s'est passé il y a plus de 2 semaines, voila que monsieur je suis l'homme le plus fort du monde a eu une quinte de toux, l'obligeant à se retirer.

Il a pas fait ça ? Si vu la veine qui apparaît à la tempe d'Anna.

Je crois plutôt qu'il ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre... dis donc papa je croyais que c'était toi qui montrait l'exemple ! Comment qu'on fait si tu ne sais pas réagir dans ce genre de situation.

Ah les hommes quel soucis ! Et les hommes qui doivent souffler : Ah les femmes, on ne les comprendra jamais...

Oh je le connais ce refrain, bon que faire ? Une lampe apparaît, j'ai une idée ! Une idée qui se résume en un mot : Izou.

- Bon je te laisse, je vais voir Izou...

- Ah non, merde ! C'est eux qui doivent y penser ! Je t'interdis d'aller voir Izou pour qu'il leur mâche le travail et puis de toute façon, Edward le sait.

- Bon d'accord je n'irais pas voir Izou.

Mais je partis tout de même, zut moi qui voulais juste aider à ce qu'il y ait du dialogue.

Je vais arrêter de m'occuper d'Anna après tout c'est sa vie, je comprends qu'elle ne veuille pas que j'agisse, songeuse mes pas me menèrent automatiquement vers ma chambre.

Thatch m'y attendait, je lui souris discrètement, ses derniers jours je n'avais fais que le fuir, au moins les griffures avaient disparues :

- Tu as une petite mine, remarqua Thatch, où est donc passé le doux sourire de tout à l'heure qui illuminait ton si beau visage ?

- Rien...

Il souleva d'un doigt mon menton et planta ses yeux dans les miens, je déglutis d'être ainsi détaillé :

- C'est pas beau de mentir.

Je soupirai, je pouvais lui en dire autant, avec son « strip-tease », je me retournai pour sortir et fuir, hé oui encore une fois, Thatch, mais cette fois c'est pour éviter la discussion, pas pour l'éviter lui.

Mais il en décida autrement, il captura ma taille, me plaquant contre son torse et la porte :

- Avant que tu décides de partir, je n'ai pas réellement eu le temps de te le dire et puis je voulais, que tu cesses de me fuir... Je voulais te demander pardon pour la chasse au trésor, avec tout ce qui s'est passé j'ai réfléchi, tout ce qui s'est produit c'est à cause de propos... C'est bête et méchant quand on y pense, alors, voila je voulais te le dire, que je regrette que toute cette histoire de strip-tease ait eu des répercutions aussi graves. Et puis entre nous, jamais je ne t'aurais laissée le faire devant tout le monde, tu es à moi, si tu dois le faire ça sera parce que tu le voudras et pour moi, mais ça m'étonnerait que tu le fasses... Enfin voila, je te demande pardon encore une fois ma belle.

Il m'a entendu parler à Anna ou quoi ? Non je ne crois pas, je n'ai croisé personne.

- Merci, excuses acceptées, j'étais un peu attristée à cause de ça... même si tu as pris soin de moi jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de tout, indirectement tu t'excusais, mais c'est vrai que je voulais les entendre..., soufflais-je.

Il resserra son emprise sur moi à mes mots, ensuite il me baisa la nuque et remonta ses mains jusqu'à mes épaules :

- Je t'aime mon amour.

Ses mots, sa voix, je frissonnai et je fermai les yeux, alors que ses mains redescendaient lentement, mais sûrement, vers ma poitrine.

Mon cœur tambourinait aux caresses à venir, je n'étais pas très à l'aise, mais quand Thatch posa ses doigts sur ma poitrine pour s'en occuper, je me sentais bien.

Je gémis doucement :

- Ne te retiens pas mon amour, laisse-moi te détendre.

En même temps qu'il me dit ça il posa une de ses mains sur ma nuque et me la massa, j'allais de mieux en mieux, comme soulagée.

En fait je crois bien que je suis tendue à cause du stress de ces derniers jours, plus il me libère de mes tensions, moins mes jambes me soutiennent.

Thatch me soutient et me porte comme une princesse, je n'ai pas le temps de savoir ce qu'il m'arrive, qu'il m'allonge sur le ventre, il s'assoit au-dessus de moi.

Dans le même temps il me relève mon haut, me dégrafe mon soutien-gorge avant de poser ses mains sur mon dos, il écarte lentement mes cheveux, effleurant au passage volontairement ma peau et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner.

Il commence un massage et j'ai perdu ma voix en route, je le laisse faire et je profite de chaque seconde, fermant les yeux.

Petit à petit je me sens comme en train de planer, je soupire de bien-être, avant que je frissonne, mais cette fois-ci parce que quelque chose de froid coulait sur mos dos.

- Je me dis que tu apprécierais davantage le massage, me susurra sensuellement Thatch.

Qu'il cesse de me parler ainsi, ça me fait rougir, ça créée chez moi un agréable frisson et puis surtout là, il m'excite.

J'ai honte de l'admettre, mais c'est vrai, je me sens bien avec lui, en sécurité et sa voix qui me caresse, comment voulez-vous que mon corps ne réponde pas à ces appels ?

Et puis il a des doigts qui vous massent merveilleusement bien, ça me détends et m'excite aussi.

Je retiens juste à temps un soupir :

- Tu ne devrais pas te retenir.

Oups je crois que je me suis fais pincer... comment qu'il a fait ?

Il augmente volontairement la pression qu'il exerce dans ses mouvements, pour des gestes plus appuyés, plus intenses et profonds.

C'est qu'un massage merde, je n'imagine pas ma réaction s'il doit me faire l'amour...

Oh mon dieu si ça se trouve je vais vraiment crier de plaisir comme il l'a dit dans son journal intime.

Sérieusement, je réagis comme ça pour un massage, alors imaginez si je me donne à lui.

Cela étant, je me mords la lèvre inférieure, c'est de la torture et je n'arrive pas à retenir mes soupirs, il fait tout pour que je ne puisse me retenir.

- Je t'ai déjà dis, de ne pas faire de mal à tes lèvres.

Tu es marrant, pas question que je gémisse ou pire que je crie de plaisir, oh, oh, une main viens s'emparer d'un de mes seins.

Il s'empare de mes lèvres et me les dévore littéralement, sa deuxième main quitte mon dos et pars vers mon ventre pour dessiner des cercles.

Je gigote sous ses caresses, car je veux me libérer de cette délicieuse emprise où il a le dessus sur moi.

- Ta peau est si douce, me dit Thatch d'une voix rauque dû au désir qui monte en lui.

Il m'embrassa le contour de la mâchoire :

- Si onctueuse, me dit-il à l'oreille.

J'ai la chair de poule et il clairement l'intention de me la faire avoir et en continu.

- Et je te désire comme jamais.

Il me retourne, nos regards se croisent, je rougis violement quand il entreprend de titiller la pointe de mes seins.

Il me regarde en train de résister, de gesticuler, de me arquer contre lui, je ne suis pas sa première, vu son doigté...

Il m'embrasse et ne quitte plus mes lèvres un instant, je sens sa main s'infiltrer sur mon pantalon qu'il déboutonne.

Il en écarte les pans, sa main chaude se pose sur mon intimité, seul mes sous-vêtements nous sépare, Thatch me regarde :

- Prête pour aller plus loin ? Tu peux ne pas vouloir, la décision t'appartient.

Mon cœur cogne contre ma poitrine, j'ai le souffle coupé, j'ignore encore ce que je veux vraiment, d'un côté j'angoisse, c'est normal et de l'autre, je suis tellement excitée que mon corps réclame plus d'attention.

- Encore indécise ? Me sourit tendrement Thatch qui avait bien comprit, alors laisse-moi te donner un avant-goût pour que tu te fasses une idée.

Je pensais qu'il me titillerait mon entrejambe au travers de ma culotte et non directement.

Ce qui fait que je suis surprise de sentir ses doigts contre ma peau, doigts qui me coupent, d'ailleurs le souffle.

Je me arque comme jamais sous ses caresses, c'est si prenant, Thatch plaque une main sur ma bouche et il n'a pas tort, je crie de plaisir...

Jamais je n'ai ressenti ça, cette chaleur si poignante, si dévastatrice, je suffoque presque, tant j'ai du mal à respirer correctement.

Je me sens venir, non je refuse, pas maintenant.

Je repousse de toutes mes forces Thatch qui me regarde surpris, pendant que je reprends mon souffle :

- Pas... maintenant... si je dois jouir, c'est avec toi, pas moi toute seule !

Il me regarda stupéfait :

- Je veux que ma première fois soit avec toi, tout comme... enfin... tout avec toi.

Son étonnement s'agrandit, je trouve ça étrange...

- Thatch ça va pas ? Demandais-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Non, non, tout va bien, enfin... c'est aussi lié à Marie, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler, d'accord ? Alors je ferais en sorte de t'attendre, je voulais juste te faire monter au 7ème ciel.

- Ca a bien faillit.

- Tu t'es frustrée... si jamais tu es d'une humeur exécrable ne cherche pas plus loin.

- Hé.

Je le tape gentiment avec mon oreiller, qu'il saisit :

- Vilaine petite demoiselle.

- Ah non, non pas les chatouilles, na !

Mon rire résonna, j'en étais sûre, dans tout le Moby Dick, je me débattais, je craignais les chatouilles.

Juste faire le geste en coup de bluff, histoire de vous foutre la trouille, rien que ça je fuis et surtout je ris, alors quand on me les fait pour de vrai, je ne vous dis pas le désastre.

Il arrête, me laissant le temps de reprendre mon souffle :

- J'aime pas les chatouilles !

- Pourtant c'est mignon un chat qui touille, répliqua Thatch avec un large sourire.

Un fou rire me prit :

- Et il touille quoi ton chat ?

- Du chocolat.

- Du chocolat ?

- Hum hum, un délicieux chocolat que j'étalerais partout sur toi, et ça sera pour moi un immense plaisir de te goûter.

Je vire au rouge cramoisi, sous le rire de ce coquin de Thatch, quoi que je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis surprise, c'était marqué dans son journal intime...

- Surtout que tu as une peau d'une infinie douceur, me dit-il en posant un doigt sur ma gorge avant de descendre de plus en plus bas.

Ses lèvres suivirent le même chemin que son doigt, le sentir me respirer et m'embrasser, me fait arquer.

Je soupire de plus en plus fort, il est si… doué, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à ne pas gémir, je ne tiens pas spécialement à ce que tout le bateau m'entende.

Mais d'un autre côté, ce danger qu'on m'entende, augmente mon excitation.

Merde ce n'est que des caresses, je ne peux pas être à ce point réceptive.

Je me tends, me contorsionne, Thatch ose poser ses mains et ses lèvres partout me faisant languir.

- Qu'est-ce que se sera quand je te ferai l'amour, me chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je n'atteints pas le 7ème ciel, il a respecté mon choix, mais il est allé suffisamment loin pour me faire tourner la tête.

J'ignore ce qu'est réellement la frustration, dans mon cas je ne le suis pas, enfin je crois.

Je calme ma respiration, mon cœur bat si vite, j'ai envie de dormir, je somnole, je ferme les yeux.

Thatch est sur le côté à ma droite, je sais que son regard est posé sur moi, il tripote mes cheveux et effleure mon visage, je ne fais que ça ressentir ses petites caresses.

Au bout d'un moment un bruit me fait sursauter et me réveille complètement c'est certain, c'est pour que tout le monde vienne manger….

Je me lève, me recoiffe rapidement avant de sortir, Thatch n'est plus là… bizarre.

Je sors et je vais au réfectoire où je le trouve.

- Tu étais où ce midi ? Me demanda Anna en chuchotant.

Ce midi ? Mais on est le midi…. Non ? J'ai quand même pas dormi autant ? Oups j'ai du loupé un chapitre moi….

- Heu on est quel moment de la journée ?

- On est le soir, me souffla Anna.

- Heu bien je dormais….

Et j'ai très faim aussi… voila ce qui arrive quand on saute un repas, je me fais toute petite, je me demande pourquoi Thatch ne m'a pas réveillé….

D'ailleurs je m'en vais lui demander dès la fin du repas, quand nous sommes de nouveau seuls :

- Tu dormais comme une souche, impossible de te réveiller.

- C'est pas possible, j'ai le sommeil léger d'habitude.

- Pas cette fois.

- Est-ce que mon absence a été remarquée ? Demandais-je un peu honteuse.

- Oui, mais comme j'étais avec eux ce midi, pas d'arrières pensées, ils ont tous cru que tu couvais quelque chose.

- Ah.

Thatch me prit contre lui pour me voler un baiser, je crois que je ne pourrais jamais me passer de ses lèvres.

C'est devenu une drogue pour nous deux, une délicieuse drogue qui nous le rend bien.

On se sépare, moi pour me changer dans la salle de bain, j'ai récupéré mon pyjama rouge, je le mets vu qu'il est propre.

J'entends une porte claquer, mais ça ne vient pas de ma chambre, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je sors précipitamment avec Thatch, je vois Anna marcher rapidement, pourquoi j'ai le sentiment qu'une dispute a explosé entre Anna et Barbe Blanche ?

Tient le voila qu'il accourt, il fait peur, bon je file pour aider Anna et je cours pour la rattraper avant mon « papa ».

Je l'attrape par le bras et on court ensemble, ah la la, il est plus très loin, Thatch a dû le retenir genre 30 secondes….

On court, je fais le souhait que plusieurs portes s'ouvrent et claquent, comme ça Barbe Blanche va devoir toutes les ouvrir pour nous trouver.

Moi j'attire Anna vers les cuisines, c'est je pense un des derniers endroits qu'on fouillera.

Je fais signe à Anna de se taire, on attend que monsieur je vais créer des tsunamis à volonté s'éloigne.

On attend je dirai bonnes minutes avant que le silence règne :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandais-je.

- Rien, j'ai juste continué à lui faire la tête et il s'est énervé…. Il ne veut pas s'excuser.

Personnellement, je vois mal Edward Newgate dit Barbe Blanche ou encore l'Homme le plus fort du monde s'excuser….

Pourquoi ? Car il devrait reconnaître une erreur… et en tant que puissant Empereur je pense que ça le fait pas….

Et puis c'est une tête de mule aussi, mais il n'est pas méchant, mais il a juste un trèèèèèèèèsssssssssssss mauvais caractère.

Anna va mal, elle retient ses larmes, quand je pense que Thatch lui s'est excusé, j'ai de la peine pour elle :

- Je me demande ce que je lui trouve à cet idiot !

- Son charisme ? Proposais-je.

C'est vrai que sur l'avis de recherche qu'elle m'avait montré, il avait un charisme et un charme imposant, pas étonnant qu'elle est craquée….

- C'est une horrible tête de mule !

Marrant c'est ce que je pensais quelques instants plus tôt :

- Il est horripilant.

- Oui, mais tu l'aimes…

- Impossible ! Insupportable ! Méprisable ! Imbuvable.

Gloups Barbe Blanche si tu veux bien échanger ta place avec la mienne je dis pas non, j'ai peur qu'Anna m'étripe….

Quoi ? Je suis innocente merde ! C'est à lui à tout prendre pas à moi :

- Il a un caractère de cochon !

Et elle continue sa liste, je la laisse faire, ça lui fait du bien et puis de toute façon elle ne m'écoute pas…

- Il est grossier ! JE LE DETESTE !

Tout le navire l'aura entendu, surtout l'intéressé, elle est vraiment très énervée et triste aussi.

J'entends du monde accourir :

- Anna soit tu l'affrontes une nouvelle fois soit on….

- COMMENT CA JE ? TU AS OUBLIE QU'IL A AUSSI DIT QUE TU FERAIS UN STRIP-TEASE ?

Heu c'est vrai ça, Thatch s'est excusé, mais pas mon « papa » ! Je décide de lui prêter main forte parce qu'elle fait vraiment peur, un peu comme Nami et puis solidarité féminine d'abord !

- Tu as raison !

On se lève et on sort, tous les hommes s'écartent, faut dire que Anna fait très peur et moi un peu moi.

- Père va, je crois, passer un sale quart d'heure, elles ont l'air super remontés, fit Haruta.

- Bizarre je croyais que c'était qu'Anna, continua Ace perdu, bon moi je sais pas vous, mais vaut mieux qu'on évite le meurtre du siècle.

Anna et moi nous nous tenons devant Barbe Blanche, énervé lui aussi, il est peut-être grand et fort, mais il ne nous impressionne pas :

- JE VEUX AVEC AMANDINE DES EXCUSES PUBLIQUES ! S'exclama Anna qui voulait me rendre sourde.

Je vis une veine apparaître et un sourcil tressauter chez mon « papa » :

- Anna tu te calmes, ordonna-t-il en se retenant d'hausser la voix.

- NON JE ME CALMERAI PAS ! TU M'AS COMPARE AVEC AMANDINE A UNE CATIN, A UN JOUET. A TES YEUX JE SUIS TOUT SAUF UNE FEMME ! Hurla Anna.

Je vois l'Empereur, devenir presque livide, je crois bien que… dans ses yeux… oui je crois qu'il se rend compte de ce que ressent vraiment Anna.

- JE TE DETESTE, JE NE COMPRENDS PAS COMMENT J'AI PU T'AIMER !

Anna s'enfuit sous mes yeux en pleurs, je tourne mon regard vers Barbe Blanche, puis le couloir où Anna a disparu.

Il se pince les lèvres, il part en m'ignorant avec ses fils, qui me regardent quand leur père n'est plus là :

- Quel bourrique il est ! Pff, je crois que je vais finalement jouer l'intermédiaire entre eux.

J'avais même plus envie d'en vouloir à Barbe Blanche, non en fait je ne lui en voulais pas à la base, parce que pour moi Thatch s'adressait à moi et lui à Anna, pas à moi.

J'ignore mes frères de cœur et part retrouver notre colosse de 6 mètres, une explication s'impose !

Je ne toque même pas je rentre et ferme la porte, je me plaque contre et je croise les bras :

- Allez-vous excuser immédiatement ! Fis-je lentement mais calmement.

- Ma fille je ne t'ai pas permis…

- Vous allez vous excusez maintenant, répétais-je.

- Tu…

- Tout de suite.

- N'as pas….

- EXECUTION ! Haussais-je.

Je m'approche dangereusement de lui, c'est pas un homme de plus de 6 mètres de haut, qui a 72 ans, qui possède le fruit du tremblement et qui est aussi l'homme le plus fort du monde qui va me faire peur ! (Si chers lecteurs on y croit).

- VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER ! QUAND ON FAIT DU MAL A QUELQU'UN QU'ON AIME ON LUI DEMANDE PARDON ! VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS ? ANNA VOUS AIME DEPUIS PLUS DE 15 ANS ! ELLE A FAIT LE CHOIX TERRIBLE D'ECOUTER MARIE, JOUANT UNE FEMME SUPERFICIELLE QU'ELLE N'EST PAS ! ELLE A UNE MAUVAISE OPINION D'ELLE ! LES PROPOS QUE VOUS AVEZ TENU L'ONT PLUS AFFECTE QUE VOULU, SI VOUS L'AIMEZ BOUGER VOS FESSES ET EN VITESSE !

Je sors énervée moi aussi ! Je claque bien la porte, tout le monde me laisse passer, pour éviter de recevoir de ma part ma colère.

- Elle va se faire tuer, par Père, s'exclama Rakuyou effaré et horrifié.

- Dites Amandine est la première à le frapper, mais est-ce que c'est aussi la première à lui donner une leçon de morale ? Demanda Ace.

- Oui, répondit Marco, ça promet.

- Père ! S'exclamèrent l'ensemble des pirates présent en le voyant sortir.

Ils reculèrent de peur, il se dirigea sombrement vers une destination précise :

- Heu c'est moi où il va dans la direction d'Anna ? Demanda Fossa.

- Père va quand même pas suivre un ordre de quelqu'un ? S'exclama Marco effaré.

Dans la chambre d'Anna :

- Il m'énerve, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle prit toutes ses affaires et les tassa grossièrement dans une valise, elle tomba sur l'avis de recherche de celui qu'elle aimait.

Sa main trembla, ses larmes tombèrent sur l'avis, elle caressa du bout des doigts l'image :

- Ce n'était qu'un fantasme de jeunesse.

Ses mots sonnèrent faux, car elle savait qu'elle l'aimait vraiment, mais elle avait si mal….

Elle plia l'avis de recherche et le rangea précautionneusement dans sa poche, elle continua sa valise, elle voulait partir, du moins quelques temps.

Elle ferma sa malle et la souleva, elle était un peu lourde, mais ça allait, elle ouvrit la porte et là elle fit face à la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir pour le moment : Edward Newgate !

- Laissez-moi passer !

Au contraire il avança, Anna fut obligée de reculer, elle déglutit difficilement :

- Reste…

- Non ! Répondit durement Anna.

Il avança, elle recula et se retrouva vite assise sur le bord de son lit :

- Reste, répéta l'Empereur.

- Non !

- S'il te plait, murmura-t-il.

- J'ai dit « non » ! Répondit Anna difficilement.

Elle voulut passer de l'autre côté du lit pour s'enfuir, mais Barbe Blanche l'attrapa d'une main :

- Lâche-moi, ordonna Anna en tapant avec ses faibles poings sur la main de l'Empereur qui la tenait suspendue par la taille.

- Je préfère quand tu me tutoies, Anna.

- Relâchez-moi ! S'écria-t-elle en gesticulant.

Il la porta jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au niveau de son visage, elle se tut et déglutit :

- Anna je…

Son cœur battait, allait-il lui demander pardon ?

- Je voudrais que tu… oublies cette histoire.

- Non !

Elle lui tourna la tête, monsieur semblait bien avoir du mal à demander pardon, elle s'en fichait elle voulait entendre ces mots :

- Anna…

Son prénom sonnait plus comme une supplication (venant de l'homme le plus fort du monde c'est inédit) de mettre un terme à cette torture.

- Vous avez peut-être du mal à dire pardon, mais moi j'ai du mal à avaler ce que vous avez dit, enfonça Anna.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi non plus !

- Je te demande… pardon, dit-il de façon à peine audible.

- Je n'ai pas entendu.

- Anna !

- Je veux parfaitement les entendre !

- Anna je te demande pardon, répéta Barbe Blanche dans un effort surhumain, reste j'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime.

- Alors… ne me refais jamais plus des remarques de ce genre….

- Tu vas rester ?

- Ca dépend de toi….

- Alors reste, je t'aime… Anna.

Il lui caressa ses cheveux si fins, sur ces derniers mots avant de la reposer et de tourner les talons, il avait pris beaucoup sur lui.

Et même s'il ne le dirait jamais tout haut, il avait eu peur pour Anna quand elle s'était enfuie avec Amandine, il s'en était voulu de ses propos malheureux qui avait fait tant de dégâts.

Alors il se retira, il en avait trop fait….

- Edward, appela Anna.

Barbe Blanche se retourna et baissa les yeux, Anna s'avança timidement vers lui, qui s'agenouilla pour diminuer l'écart important entre sa taille et celle d'Anna.

Anna se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser l'amour de sa vie :

- Je t'aime, dit-elle du bout des lèvres, je m'excuse d'avoir dit que je te déteste et tout ce qui va avec, c'était sous le coup de la colère.

- Je l'avais compris…. Mais il ne faut pas prendre tout trop à cœur…

- Oui, mais quand c'est régulièrement que vous faites des blagues grivoises, ça devient lassant et on y croit. Surtout qu'une fois Marie a dû céder….

- Pour Marie elle n'a qu'à s'en prendre à elle-même, elle a fait un sale coup à Marco, il a voulu se venger, c'est elle qui a proposé un pari, si elle perdait elle faisait un strip-tease, c'est elle qui a prit les risques. Saches que pour ce genre de choses, c'est elles, les anciennes infirmières qui nous suppliaient de taire ces événements en faisant croire à certains que c'était nous qui les avions obligés. Seule toi, Izou, Thatch et Amandine ignorez ça, mais comme elles ne sont plus là, je ne vois plus l'utilité de garder ça pour nous.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Tu es idiot ma parole ! S'énerva Anna.

- Il me semble que quand j'ai essayé tu t'es tout de suite énervée, m'empêchant de terminer mes phrases.

Anna rougit de honte, quand elle y repensait c'est vrai qu'elle aurait dû le laisser dire.

- Alors…. Pour moi et Amandine ce n'était qu'une blague….

- Oui, mais aussi un indice.

- Hein ?

- Il n'y avait que vous deux qui étiez concernée, on voulait vous séparer sinon vous auriez de suite compris, mais cette remarque bien qu'elle a mise le feu au poudre c'était déjà pour vous désigniez vous.

- Oui bha il y a mieux, grogna Anna, comment est-ce que tu as pu… oser… dire… ça.

Elle le frappa avec un oreiller devant cette révélation tirée par les cheveux :

- Dans tous les cas les événements nous ont tous échappé et je le regrette.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi toi et tes hommes avaient accepté de passer pour des pervers si ce n'est pas le cas.

- Parce que pour Marie c'est difficile de devoir s'acquitter d'un pari du genre qu'elle a fait. On ne se fichait tous un peu de ce qu'on pouvait dire ou penser de nous, elle voulait préserver son image, soit, c'est une femme. C'est plus sympathique d'être une femme obligé à… que d'avoir une image de catin….

- Mouai, n'empêche que tu aurais pu trouver des mots plus doux à Amandine et à moi !

Anna lui balança en pleine figure son oreiller montrant son mécontentement :

- Je le reconnais promis, on ne le refera plus, répliqua l'homme sans broncher.

Anna soupira, avant de laisser place à un petit et micro sourire.

- Je te laisse, j'ai quelque chose à dire à Amandine, poursuivit Barbe Blanche.

- Ah bon ? Quoi ?

- Quelque chose.

Et il partit laissant Anna pleine d'interrogations.

* * *

_**BETISIER !**_

_**Scène de tentative de fuite d'Anna**._

Anna : STOP ! JE VEUX QUE CA S'ARRÊTE ! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ! *tombe à la renverse car la porte sensée être fermée était ouverte*

Réception expresse dans les mains de Barbe Blanche :

Anna : Pourquoi la porte n'est pas verrouillée ?

_**Erreur de script :**_

Thatch : Amandine, mon amour, tu as à t'en vouloir…..

Amandine morte de rire.

Thatch : Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

Amandine : Que je devais m'en vouloir tu dois dire l'inverse mon chéri.

_**Fantaisiste….**_

Thatch : Je t'aime ma belle, je t'en prie reviens, tu me manques… surtout au lit…

Production : Oh non il a encore laissé parler ses hormones.

Thatch : Ce ne sont pas mes hormones qui on parler, c'est lui *désigne son entrejambe tendu*

Amandine aussi rouge qu'une tomate : Je n'ai rien à voir la dedans *tente de s'enfuir*

_**Variante…**_

Amandine : Je suis désolée, je vais essayer de ne plus te fuir... Je vais parler à Anna, je pense que... père….

Thatch : Tu peux l'appeler Barbe Blanche si tu as du mal avec « père ».

Amandine : C'est juste que père je trouve ça un peu dur.

Thatch : Ah bon ? Comment as-tu su que j'avais envie de toi ?

Amandine : O/O

_**OO De quoi être choqué à vie**_

Thatch : J'aime pas le boudin.

Amandine : Tu as raison c'est beurk.

Ace : Ché prach vrach.

Amandine et Thatch : ACE !

Ace : Désolé, je disais « C'est totalement vrai » c'est dégueulasse ! *Ace n'aime pas un aliment OO choqué à vie !*

_**Thatch et Amandine :**_

Thatch : Ta peau est si douce.

Ace qui regarde au loin la scène mangeant du popcorn : Tempéré…

Thatch : Si onctueuse.

Ace : Ca devient chaud **

Thatch : Et je te désire comme jamais.

Ace : Ca devient torride, hé Thatch tu veux bien d'un plan à 3 ?

PAF BING PAF :

Thatch : JAMAIS ! OWO

_**Anna et Barbe Blanche.**_

Anna : Laissez-moi passer !

Barbe Blanche : Reste…

Anna : Non !

Barbe Blanche avance, Anna recule et se retrouve vite assise sur le bord de son lit.

Ace : Ca devient chaud aussi ici !

Oh un Ace volant qui a été envoyé valsé par… par… Barbe Blanche… Oo

_**Fin du chapitre **_

Barbe Blanche : Je te laisse, j'ai quelque chose à dire à Amandine.

Anna : Ah bon ? Quoi ?

Barbe Blanche : Quelque chose.

Thatch se frotte les mains : Oh oui ! ** Amandine, objet de mes fantasmes les plus fous va…. *Saignement nasale important, obligeant la production à transporter Thatch de toute urgence aux urgences !*

* * *

Un bêtisier tout juste rédiger et je réclame ma review ! Fait l'aumône….


	32. Entre instants et rêves érotiques

**OO +300 reviews ! Ca mérite une récompense ^0^ aussi je poste EXCEPTIONNELLEMENT le chapitre suivant !**

* * *

**Marimo :** Au contraire j'aime lire de longue review ^0^. Je suis contente que tu aimes bien le couple Barbe Blanche et Anna, comme pas mal était choqué, sans que je sache réellement si ça plaisais, je suis contente que j'ai quelqu'un qui aime mon « petit » couple ^^

Ah ça oui Thatch l'aime et il l'attend.

Je vois que tu me poses plusieurs questions.

Pour ce qui concerne l'état de Thatch en termes de frustration…. XD MDR toi tu poses une bonne question, RDV au chapitre 33 et on en rediscutera ).

Tu n'es pas la seule à être perverse, je le suis aussi tu sais…

_Toujours est-il que je voulais savoir pourquoi Amandine n'a plus de contact avec ses proches, elle ne leur écrit plus ? Et pour Julie et Valentin ? _

XD Mais non MDR ah la la la la, ça va revenir RDV Chapitre 33.

_Où est le P.C d'Amandine ? Et ah! J'avais oublié est-ce qu'elle a regardé les Disney avec Thach ou non? _

RDV chapitre 33

_Et dernière question... On ne parle plus de Vista ;S c'est pas juste pourquoi ça ? Ils sont pourtant restés amis non ?_

Oui ils sont toujours amis, ça va venir ) un peu de patience.

Bref

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Entre instants et rêves érotiques**

Barbe Blanche trouva Amandine dans les bras de Thatch :

- Pourrais-je te parler ma fille ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

- Oui, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Je suivis donc l'Empereur, j'espère qu'il s'est excusé auprès d'Anna ! J'atterris dans sa cabine.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face, l'air interrogateur :

- J'ai deux choses à te dire, la première c'est que déjà je me suis…, il toussa, excusé auprès d'Anna.

- Ah ça c'est bien, fis-je avec un grand sourire ravie.

- Ensuite, vient le second sujet, je n'ai pas spécialement apprécié le ton que tu as employé avec moi tout à l'heure.

- J'en conviens, sauf que ça devenait pénible, il fallait que je vous fasse réagir, puis vous êtes dur aussi, vous avez un caractère de cochon ! Vous ne voulez rien admettre.

Parole de moi, mais c'est vrai dans mon monde il est comme ça notre Barbe Blanche ! Borné et têtu ! Mais on l'adore, car il cache un grand cœur notre gros nounours, si, si pour moi c'est un gros nounours.

- Certes, continua-t-il avec un sourire, mais je n'ai pas apprécié.

- Alors j'en suis désolée, je m'excuse, ajoutais-je sérieusement.

- Y n'empêche ma fille tu auras une sanction.

J'haussais un sourcil, attention « papa » quel est le sens du mot sanction pour toi ?

- A partir de demain et pendant une semaine, tu seras de corvée pour faire le service au réfectoire.

- Quoi ? M'étranglais-je, faire la serveuse ?

- En autre…

Je le regardai bouche bée, quoi ! Lui voulait sa vengeance, bon le fait qu'il sourit gentiment me dit qu'il m'en veut pas vraiment, c'est juste une petite vengeance.

- Et habillé comme il se doit évidemment, ajouta Barbe Blanche.

- Évidemment, fis-je en souriant, très bien, dois-je aussi demander à mes clients leurs commandes ? Et leur faire facturer aussi ?

Il éclata de rire que j'entre dans son jeu, ça marche ! Faut juste ne rien prendre au sérieux, bon je vais essayer, mais il y aura des limites à ne pas franchir.

- Autre chose ?

- Non ma fille.

- Je fais ça pour tous les repas ?

- Uniquement le déjeuner et dîner, le matin je te l'épargne car personne ne se lève à la même heure.

- C'est noté, ça vous fera donc 1000 Berry d'honoraire, par jour, précisais-je avec un grand sourire et en battant des cils.

L'Empereur m'ébouriffa les cheveux en éclatant de rire.

Je partis, sans rien annoncer à Thatch, ça sera une « surprise », il me harcela de question, mais je ne lui répondis pas.

Le lendemain arriva rapidement et le déjeuner trop vite à mon goût, je dus transformer mes vêtements pour qu'ils soient adéquats.

J'hochais la tête devant mon reflet et je sortis de ma chambre en vitesse, ne pas se laisser impressionner.

Ma tenue est noire, escarpins noirs, jupe noire s'arrêtant avant les genoux, haut tout aussi noir, avec des manches courtes et qui ont un effet bouffant au niveau des épaules.

J'ai attaché mes cheveux en queue de cheval.

Maintenant direction les cuisines :

- Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demanda un pirate.

- C'est la sanction que j'ai reçu hier pour avoir mal parler à papa….

Il me regarda en s'en décrochant la mâchoire :

- Donc je joue la serveuse pendant 1 semaine, durant les repas du midi et du soir, j'apporte quoi ?

- Heu ça, me désigna le pirate qui bavait à la vue que j'offrais.

Allez, il est temps de commencer le service, je pris deux plateaux, un dans chaque main, avant de me diriger vers le réfectoire où j'entrai sous des sifflements.

- Amandine qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans cet accoutrement ? Demanda Thatch un tiers étonné, un tiers jaloux et possessif puisqu'il fusillait du regard ses frères, mais surtout le tiers conquit je suis pas sûre que ce soit français ça...

- Poses la question à papa.

Thatch tourna son regard vers son père pour avoir une explication pendant que sa belle repartait vers les cuisines.

- Pendant une semaine, midi et soir, elle fera le service, c'est sa sanction pour m'avoir mal parlé hier soir….

- T'abuses père, lança Izou.

- Edward, marmonna Anna qui n'approuvait pas vraiment l'idée.

- Bah arrêtez, coupais-je en revenant, comme ça je me rends utile, je reviens.

Je retourne en cuisine, c'est mon dernier allé retour, faut dire qu'on est nombreux pour servir plus de 1600 hommes, du coup ça va vite.

Je termine avant de m'installer en face de Thatch, qui lui doit me trouver bien ravissante dans cette tenue.

Quand vient le dessert je me relève pour recommencer à faire la serveuse, quand arrive la fin du repas, je sens rien qu'au regard de Thatch qu'une explication va s'imposer.

- Ainsi tu fais la serveuse, tu aurais pu me le dire hier soir.

- C'est vrai, mais je me suis dis que t'apprécierais encore plus de me voir dans cette tenue par surprise.

- Hum, hum, très belle tenue, dit-il en me planquant en douceur contre un mur, très jolie.

Il passa ses mains sous le haut pour les diriger vers ma poitrine :

- Hum…. non Thatch… pas….hum… là, soupirais-je.

Je sentis le sourire de mon amant quant il couvrit mon cou de baiser :

- Hum, hum ? Moi je dis que ton corps n'est pas du même avis, me susurra Thatch.

Je tourne la tête, les joues en feu, le souffle court, j'hoquète de surprise quand Thatch me lèche l'oreille :

- Tu es désirable, me dit-il.

Mon dieu sa voix m'excite, je rougis plus encore, il accentue ses caresses sur mes seins, je me pince les lèvres.

Le fait de sentir son souffle et sa voix si près de mon oreille, me fait découvrir de nouvelles sensations prenantes.

- Pas tes lèvres, me grogna Thatch.

Il sortit une main et dégagea ma lèvre meurtrie de mes dents, habilement, il accentue ses caresses je gémis, là je sens deux de ses doigts dans ma bouche :

- Je veux t'entendre et ne plus te voir martyriser tes lèvres, si elles doivent être maltraitées c'est avec mes baisers brûlants d'amour et rien d'autre, me chuchota t'il.

Il avait bien imaginé son coup, jamais j'oserai refermer la bouche, par peur de le mordre et donc de lui faire mal.

- Que tu es belle.

Oh qu'il cesse de parler à mon oreille, j'ai à chaque fois un frisson caressant, je gémis à défaut de me retenir :

- Tu aimes quand je te parle tout bas, très bas, très très bas….

Quand il dit cela, sa main descendit vers le bas de ma jupe qu'il remonte, il pose ses doigts sur ma culotte :

- Sans t'amener au 7ème ciel comme c'est ton choix, permet-moi de te faire trembler de plaisir.

- Thatch….

Il baissa mon sous-vêtement, ses doigts brûlants s'immiscèrent en moi, s'amusant à caresser cette partie caché de mon corps.

Pendant que son index et majeur (si c'est bien ces doigts là) s'occupent de l'intérieur de mon antre, Thatch en rajoute une couche :

- Prête ? A sentir ce plaisir électrisant t'envahir ?

- Je…

Je ne pus terminer ma réponse, avec son pouce il me titillait mon clitoris, j'eus toute les peines du monde à ne pas crier de plaisir.

- Tu es belle en rouge.

Pas étonnant je me retiens de crier, par contre je soupire et gémis plus fort.

C'est une pure torture ! Ses caresses sont lentes et intenses, j'ai tellement chaud.

Mon dieu, c'est si… bon… l'imaginer en train de me faire l'amour m'électrise, du fait que rien que là je peine à ne pas gémir et me retenir…

Oui c'est certain, Thatch va me faire crier de bonheur, plus ça va, plus j'ai envie de lui, mais je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prête, plus qu'avant c'est certain, mais pas encore tout à fait.

Oh… il a un doigté… et une langue… et sa voix… hum… je l'entends soupirer d'amusement.

Mes jambes tremblent, Thatch me tient bien contre le mur et avec ses jambes appuient contre les miennes pour me maintenir debout.

- On chavire ma douce, tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir jouir ? Tu vas être frustrée.

- Oui, je… veux… avec… toi.

- D'accord ma belle.

Il continue ses caresses, mais sans franchir cette limite qui m'amènerai jusqu'à la délivrance, je sens un liquide couler un peu entre mes jambes, c'est vraiment moi qui ait cette réaction ?

Mon bas ventre devient un vrai brasier, je n'en peux plus, je voudrais que tout s'arrête, mais Thatch continue, à mon grand désespoir, mais surtout à ma grande joie.

Je veux repousser les limites, mais j'ai aussi peur de ne pas pouvoir les retenir.

- Ahh….

- Ma toute belle….

J'ignore ce qu'il fait en moi, mais il fait une autre caresse qui est diaboliquement merveilleuse, les sensations sont si différentes, si prenantes, c'est plus fort :

- Le jour où je te ferais l'amour je te préviens, tu seras épuisée, tu dormiras peu, mais tu aimeras.

Il abandonne mon oreille pour m'embrasser le contour de mon visage, laissant au passage un sillon humide, il me dévore mon cou et me respire.

Il retire ses doigts de ma bouche pour tourner mon visage en face du sien :

- Magnifique, me dit-il.

Il m'embrasse dans un baiser endiablée, ainsi il a sa seconde main de libre, qu'il dirige non pas vers ma poitrine comme je m'y attendais, mais vers mon dos.

Il dorlote mon coin sensible, je gémis durant notre baiser, il entreprend de caresser cette zone, pour accroître mon plaisir.

Sa main quitte mon dos et vient s'occuper de ma poitrine, je crois que je suis à deux doigts de jouir.

Je secoue la tête pour me libérer des lèvres de mon tendre :

- Stop… je viens, articulais-je difficilement.

Il ralentit nettement ses caresses, moi je peux ainsi reprendre mon souffle, il continue à me titiller l'intérieur de mon être, ce sont des effleurements.

Mais pas suffisant pour que je jouisse, il sort ses doigts de moi, je suis déçue par l'absence soudain de la présence de ses doigts en moi.

Je crois comprendre ce qu'est la frustration, ce plaisir inassouvi, en même temps je l'ai voulu.

Il porte ses doigts humides dans sa bouche et se délecte devant moi, je grimace écœurée :

- Compte pas sur moi, pour t'embrasser après ça.

- Pourtant tu as un goût exquis.

- Heurk, arrêtes ça m'écœure.

- Pour le moment ma belle, pour le moment, me lança Thatch avec un sourire coquin et malicieux.

Il continue à se lécher les doigts, pouah, moi personnellement pour le moment je n'apprécie pas cette vue, je sais qu'il y en a ça les enchante, moi je ne fais pas partie de cette catégorie de personne.

Il desserra lentement l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi, je rabaissais ma jupe, c'est gênée que je remonte ma culotte.

Oui parce que étant à mes pieds et non à terre si j'avance je tombe, et puis… je vais pas me balader comme ça et sans….

J'ai la tête baissé, je me recoiffe rapidement, je n'ose pas regarder Thatch dans les yeux, pas parce que ça m'a déplu et que je lui en veux, c'est ma timidité qui fait ça.

Thatch se poste devant moi, il m'attire à lui :

- Regarde-moi.

J'ose lever les yeux vers lui, je rougis et détourne le regard, Thatch, pose deux doigts sous mon menton et m'oblige à le regarder en face.

Il me sourit tendrement :

- Ne sois pas gênée, d'accord ? Je vais trop vite ?

- Non, répondis-je rapidement, c'est juste qui tu… m'intimides….

- Je t'intimide ?

- Oui, avouais-je en rougissant.

- C'est mignon….

Il prit mon visage en coupelle et m'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable, je fermai mes yeux pour mieux apprécier notre échange.

C'est parfois déroutant, il peut se montrer passionné et ardent quand il veut m'emmener à la découverte de nouvelle sensation, puis doux pour me rassurer.

Mais j'aime ce mélange, la douceur et aussi ce côté passionné qui rend nos moments si unique.

Attendez une minute, il m'embrasse après avoir lécher ses doigts, hé bien je suis surprise, autant je lis dans les fics que la fille « goutte le fruit de son excitation », autant là, je ne vois aucune différence, je suis assez étonnée, autant c'est odorant…

Oh les lecteurs et lectrices me dites pas que vous vous masturber pas ! Je ne vous croirais pas !

Parce que quand je le fais je suis obligée de me laver plusieurs fois les mains, j'avais pas envie que mes parents me dévisagent à cause de cette odeur assez caractéristique et comprennent que je me donnais du plaisir….

Je reprends autant c'est odorant et pas spécialement séduisant (pour ma part), autant, je vous jure, ça n'a pas de goût ! Ou alors c'est tellement subtil qu'il faut chercher….

Hé bien finalement je ne suis pas mécontente que Thatch m'ai embrassé, vous imaginez s'il me fait le coup régulièrement et que je bloque si j'ai envie de l'embrasser ?

Me voila rassurée, on fini par se séparer, les mots n'ont pas besoin d'être, seul nos regards suffisent pour comprendre ce qu'on l'ont ressent.

Le dîner sonne, déjà si tard ? Quand nous sommes ensemble j'ai l'impression que le temps passe à une vitesse….

J'utilise ma faculté pour transformer mes vêtements, car dans notre échange amoureux, ma tenue est complètement froissée.

Je me fais présentable en me recoiffant, pendant que la magie s'occupe de mes vêtements.

Ensuite, je sors en vitesse avec Thatch pour faire mon second service de la journée.

Je vois les hommes me regarder bizarrement, pourtant j'ai rien de particulier, puis pourquoi Barbe Blanche étire un sourire, je finis par me regarder sur toute les coutures, je n'ai rien de changé ou de bizarre.

Je sors pas très tranquille du réfectoire… ne comprenant pas leurs comportements étranges.

Oh bordel est-ce que ça se vois que Thatch m'a donné du plaisir et que c'est pour ça que tout le monde souris ? Faites que ça se voit pas...

Thatch me dit de ne pas tenir compte de leur regard, il a peut-être raison.

Quand je me couche enfin pour dormir, car j'ai les jambes en compote à cause des deux services que j'ai fait, Thatch reprend comme tout à l'heure notre petite activité.

Je ne résiste pas au sommeil qui me tend les bras après ça…

_Thatch me murmure des choses à mon oreille, il me caresse de partout, j'ouvre les yeux il me fait l'amour, mais dans une pièce différente, pas dans ma chambre._

_En fait, on n'est pas sur le Moby Dick, je crie et le supplie de continuer, j'ai des papillons au ventre en voyant cette scène._

Quand je me réveille, j'ai chaud et je suis trempée, je vous dis pas l'endroit, vous m'avez compris.

J'ai le souffle court, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Est-ce que c'est mon inconscient qui me dit que je suis prête ? Thatch dort toujours, oserais-je ?

Puis merde, je suis une femme, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je le faisais….

Enfin si, j'ai jamais fais en présence de Thatch, me contrefiche, je sais que d'après des études scientifiques, ce que je fais est bien est conseillé et normal….

Je jette quand même un coup d'œil à Thatch, avant de plonger ma main entre mes jambes pour me toucher.

Je n'arrive jamais à aller jusqu'à l'orgasme, j'arrête toujours avant, car c'est insupportable, la sensation est agréable, mais j'arrive jamais à franchir le cap.

Qu'importe, je visionne la scène de mes rêves, j'ai l'impression de « ressentir » les caresses, ses baisers et les va et vient de Thatch.

Je souffle, je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas faire de bruit et réveiller Thatch, mes jambes tressautent.

Je me sens bien, détendue, je sens une caresse dans mon dos… DANS MON DOS ! Oh merde ! Je déglutis, Thatch s'est réveillé, ou alors il a fait semblant de dormir.

Et comment dire, j'ai encore ma main sur mon entrejambe, je tente de retirer ma main, le plus silencieusement possible.

Je crois que je vais avoir la crise cardiaque du siècle Thatch bloque mon geste :

- Continues ma belle, me susurre t'il.

Je suis rouge cramoisi, j'ose plus bouger, Thatch rit doucement contre mon oreille :

- Allez continues, te prive pas des bonnes choses.

Il plaque son torse contre mon dos et décide de se charger de ma poitrine, moi je suis toujours aussi immobile :

- Tu ne veux pas continuer ? Tu pensais à quelqu'un d'autre que moi en te touchant ?

- Heu, mais non….

- Ah je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ta langue, me dit-il amusé. Bien alors tu vas continuer….

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

- Car tu t'ouvres davantage au plaisir et au sexe, je n'ai pas envie que ce soit une gêne pour toi, je préfère savoir que tu te découvres et que tu comprennes comment fonctionne ton corps pour ne pas avoir peur le jour où je te ferais mienne. Pour moi tu te prépares alors vas-y.

- Je le fais depuis que j'ai 10 ans environ…, murmurais-je.

- Autant de temps ? Hum… et bien poursuit, ne gâche pas ton plaisir.

J'hésite encore un peu, avant d'oser continuer les caresses que je me faisais, Thatch me pince gentiment les pointes de mes seins.

Autant quand moi je me touchais ma poitrine je ne ressentais rien, autant quand je le faisais en me caressant l'entrejambe je sentais une différence.

Je soufflais doucement, savoir Thatch en train de me regarder et de m'écouter m'exciter en plus de me gêner.

Sa bouche parcourra mon cou et mon épaule droite, je me sens tellement bien…

Je me trémousse, ça me brûle et comme à chaque fois je m'arrête sans jamais connaître la délivrance.

Pour celles qui font comme moi, je suis sûre que vous devez connaître cette sensation ô combien agréable, mais aussi insupportable, qui vous oblige à vous arrêter tellement c'est insoutenable.

Je suis trempée, mais apaisée, il continue ce que je n'ai pas osé continuer, il plonge en moi ses doigts et poursuit là où je me suis arrêtée.

Ma respiration se fait plus saccadé, je me arque, Thatch me tient contre lui, il me baise mon cou :

- S'il te plaît…, gémis-je.

- Ok je m'arrête.

Il met fin à mon supplice, je n'en peux plus :

- Je t'aime ma rose écarlate, me susurra t'il d'une voix rauque.

Moi aussi, j'ai presque envie de lui demander s'il veut bien me faire sienne maintenant, mais je me ravise.

Je n'ai pas envie de faire l'amour sur le bateau… trop de monde… surtout si je crie, ce qui risque de se passer.

Mes paupières se font lourdes, un des bienfaits de l'amour… je me rendors dans les bras de mon prince…

* * *

Une review ? Pour mon bon plaisir ^0^


	33. Entre secrets et confidences

X3 Voila la suite aller dans 2 semaines vous aurez le lemon ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Entre secrets et confidences.**

Et voila ! Cela fait une semaine que je fais le service, je suis claquée, je n'en peux plus !

Je vous cache pas ma joie à retrouver mon lit douillet, car mine de rien les plats que j'ai dû porter c'est genre 20 kilos de bouffe au moins….

Donc je suis usée, Thatch me dorlote en me massant.

Ah oui, car lui pendant une semaine il a poursuivit ce qu'il m'a fait une semaine plus tôt, toujours après le déjeuner, je crois que ma tenue de serveuse doit lui donner des idées.

Donc du coup depuis une semaine :

Midi : Service.

Après-midi : Câlin.

Dîner : Service.

Soir : Détente (car je m'épuise moi) et câlin.

Un programme bien chargé.

Donc je suis dans la partie détente, qui a dû être mise en place lors de mon 2ème jour de sanction le soir.

J'ai pas eu de chance ce jour là, le midi avec mes talons, j'ai glissé et je suis tombée à la renverse, si Ace avait mangé plus proprement j'aurais pas eu cet accident.

Du coup je me suis retrouvée par terre, tâchée de partout, m'obligeant à me changer, mais surtout, dans ma chute, j'ai forcé sur ma cheville gauche pour essayer de ne pas tomber.

Grossière erreur, car ça m'a fait un mal de chien, donc je boitais un peu, il a fallut que Thatch me porte et qu'Anna m'examine.

Bon heureusement j'avais rien, c'était juste la douleur, mais étant dure au mal ça a été facile pour moi de passer outre.

Après, car oui ça ne s'arrête pas là, je crois que c'est ça le pire, Thatch et moi on se met en mode câlin (et caresses surtout).

Tout baigne, enfin presque, il a tellement bien fait, que lors de mon service le soir, je ne sentais presque plus mes jambes, totale, j'avais un mal fou à marcher, j'avais les jambes en coton.

Et puis j'avais aussi une petite envie de dormir, ce qui donne, quand on porte un plateau d'environ 20 kilos, des acrobaties.

D'ailleurs, j'ignorai que j'étais acrobate, heureusement pas de chute, pas de casse, mais ça a faillit !

Du coup j'ai demandé à Thatch d'être moins entreprenant, ce qu'il a accepté et sans que je lui demande, il m'a proposé le jour même qu'il s'occupe entièrement de moi pour me détendre, avec des massages, jambes, dos, il passe tout en revue.

Je me suis laissée tenter et je dois dire que je ne regrette pas car, ça m'a bien soulagé pour les jours suivant d'avoir un moment où je décompresse un peu.

Et lui en profite, car il a repéré des coins sensibles ! Du coup le soir je n'échappe pas à ses mains.

Et puis sérieusement il a de ces mains… ça serait du gâchis de pas en profiter !

Donc là il me masse le bas du dos, je grimace…

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous racontez ma petite mésaventure d'aujourd'hui, pour terminer la journée et ma sanction en beauté….

Ace, ce goinfre impatient, ce ventre sur patte ! Je ne sais pas comment il a fait son compte, mais en s'asseyant j'ai eu le malheur d'être dans son chemin, il m'a donné un coup de chaise, sur le bas du dos.

Servir le Moby Dick est un métier à risque ! Si j'avais su j'aurais demandé une prime pour risque à Barbe Blanche.

Ace s'est excusé, mais j'ai bien cru que Thatch allait l'assassiner :

- Ça te fait encore mal ?

- Oui.

- Pas étonnant vu le bleu que tu te payes.

- Je veux bien te croire, j'ai un mal de chien !

- Oh moins l'avantage c'est que je peux m'occuper de toi….

- Certes, mais tu vois j'aurais voulu la douleur en moins. Et puis sans être blessée tu peux me bichonner, tu sais.

- Parfois j'hésite, je ne veux pas que tu interprètes mal mes intentions.

- Aie.

- Désolé.

- C'est pas grave, heu dis-moi le bleu il est gros comment ?

- Il doit faire 10 bons centimètres de large.

- Oh la vache, murmurais-je.

- T'es sûre que je ne peux pas aller zigouiller Ace.

- Non ! J'ai risqué ma peau pour te sauver, lui et « papa » au passage ! Et puis il ne l'a pas fait exprès.

- Permet-moi de douter de son innocence ! Ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'humour.

- Permet-moi de douter de sa culpabilité.

- Enchanteresse.

- J'ignorais qu'Ace était une fille !

- Non c'est toi qui es une enchanteresse.

- Arrêtes.

- Mais c'est vrai en-chan-te-res-se, petite princesse, déesse.

- Je ne suis pas….

Rho voila qu'il m'empêche de parler en m'embrassant :

- … une…

- Tais-toi ma nymphe.

Il me vole un nouveau baiser pour me faire taire, on se sépare le temps que chacun ailles se doucher dans nos chambres respectives.

Et que moi je me mette en pyjama.

Hou (frisson d'effroi), il est pas beau le bleu quand je regarde dans le miroir, il est bien foncé, je vais l'avoir un moment.

Je sais que le bleu c'est ma couleur préférée, mais pas ceux-là.

Je me demande sur qu'elle île on va accoster demain, parce Thatch est particulièrement enthousiasme, je me demande si c'est pas son île natale.

En tout cas il n'a rien voulu me dire, pas drôle !

Je sors de la salle de bain et Thatch n'est pas là, une des rares fois où j'ai été plus rapide que lui, pourtant je reste qu'environ 10 minutes sous la douche…. Sauf quand je me lave mes cheveux.

Je regarde mon PC allez je me connecte, je l'ai laissé un peu à l'abandon depuis que je suis avec Thatch et que je me suis retrouvée dans ce monde j'ai changé.

Sérieusement je suis plus du tout accros à mon PC, bon je l'étais pas non plus, mais bon c'était important pour moi de me connecter...

38 mails non lu… oups.

On va arranger ça, déjà 12 sont des conneries, je vire, j'ai toutes mes fics confondu 35 reviews et j'ai un mail de mon amie Lucie.

Comme Julie, elle prend de mes nouvelles, je raconte un peu ma vie en m'excusant d'avoir prit du temps pour répondre, entre Thatch, et les mésaventures je n'ais pas toujours le temps, ou souvent j'oublie.

J'envoie mon mail, je lis toutes les reviews que j'ai et y réponds, pour celle de One Piece ça va j'ai l'histoire en tête, mais pour celles liées à Harry Potter, faut que je relise rapidement le chapitre pour me remettre dans la situation.

Voila, bon je poste la suite, c'est fait, je me retourne pas de Thatch, bon bah je vais voir les fics que je lisais avant et les lire les nouveaux chapitres.

Je les dévore, je termine dommage, je me retourne toujours pas de Thatch… bizarre au quel cas il se serait laver les cheveux il ne met qu'une demi heure, hors il est absent depuis plus d'une heure….

Ce n'est pas normal, aussi, je décide de sortir, imaginez qu'il ait fait un malaise, je m'en mordrais les doigts de ne pas avoir fait attention au temps qui s'écoule.

Donc je cours et j'ouvre la chambre de Thatch personne, je me dirige vers la salle de bain, j'entends l'eau couler, j'ouvre sans hésiter, pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

Il est adossé contre un mur, les yeux clos, respirant bruyamment, il se masturbe en murmurant mon prénom et moi je suis pétrifiée.

Il ne m'a pas entendu entrer je crois, je ferme les yeux, je suis gênée par ce que je vois, je recule et saisis doucement la poignet.

Je ferme précautionneusement la porte, le cœur battant, j'ai tellement peur qu'il m'entende sortir.

Je sors enfin et fais attention quand je referme derrière moi.

Bon il va bien c'est le principal.

Maintenant je ne sais trop quoi penser, il dit qu'il m'attend et qu'il n'est pas frustré, mais… je me demande s'il me dit la vérité.

Je ne suis pas dégoûtée par ce que j'ai vue, je le fais moi aussi et puis c'est normal ! Non ce qui me gêne là c'est de le savoir peut-être frustré….

Il me donne tellement d'attention, moi non, c'est plus par timidité, je n'ose pas ne serais-ce que poser mes mains sur son torse.

C'est idiot et je culpabilise, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre….

En fait je pense surtout que j'ai peur ne pas savoir quoi faire avec mes mains, je pourrais lui en parler, mais… comment aborder le sujet ?

- Amandine ?

Je sursaute, j'aurais dû partir et non rester clouée sur place….

Il porte juste une serviette autour de sa taille qu'il tient d'une main :

- Je… m'inquiétais…, bredouillais-je, comme tu m'étais du temps… j'ai cru… que tu avais… eu un malaise ou quelque chose comme ça… je vais… te laisser te changer.

Je me retourne et tente de partir, sauf qu'il me retient :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Me demanda Thatch.

Rien… je t'ai juste vue… 2 secondes en train de te donner du plaisir….

Non, mais je ne peux pas lui répondre ça !

- Mais rien…, bafouillais-je.

- Tu m'as entendu ? Me demanda Thatch en resserrant son emprise sur mon poignet.

- Non….

- Regardes-moi dans les yeux.

Il m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux, je devais avoir les joues rouges :

- Tu m'as vu, affirma t'il.

- Je ne voulais pas…, paniquais-je ne sachant comment réagir, je suis rentrée… j'avais peur que tu… et… je… enfin… tu… je….

J'étais incapable de formuler une phrase, j'avais peur qu'il m'en veuille de l'avoir vue :

- Tu as aimé me voir ? Me demanda Thatch.

- Je… ne me suis pas attardée… je ne voulais pas… te déranger… et je ne savais pas comment réagir, ajoutais-je rapidement, tu m'en veux ? Je suis désolée… je te jure que…

Il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa ardemment, il se détacha ensuite de moi :

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? Du dégoût ? Amandine je te jure que je t'attendrais, ne prend pas mal ce que tu as vue, me dit Thatch très rapidement.

On est tous les deux paniqués, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, lui a peur que j'interprète mal son geste et moi parce que je ne sais pas comment réagir !

- Non, je ne suis pas dégoûtée, je suis juste gênée… de t'avoir surpris.

- C'est vrai ça ? M'interrogea Thatch plus apaisé par mes propos.

- Oui...

Un silence pesant s'installa, je me raclai la gorge, décidant de briser le silence :

- Bon… bah je vais te laisser… te changer….

Je partis aussi rouge que mon pyjama, je me permis de souffler une fois seule dans ma cabine.

J'avais vue Thatch… je savais qu'il était bien bâtit, mais le voir sans rien porter, avec cette eau qui coulait le long de sa peau, de ses muscles saillant….

J'ai eu une des images de lui… des plus érotiques… et j'arrive pas à m'en détacher, ça me hante.

Je vais plus pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux sans rougir….

Je crois qu'il arrive, à cause des bruits de pas que j'entends, je me jette dans mon lit et m'enroule dans les draps faisant dos à la porte, pour pas qu'il voit ma vive rougeur.

Je suis tellement gênée, je l'imagine près de moi en train de se déshabiller… je me tasse dans mon matelas et me cache le visage sous mon drap.

Ma porte s'ouvre et se referme, mon cœur bat tellement vite, je sens qu'il tire sur mes draps que je tiens :

- Tu ne vas pas te cacher de moi quand même, me lança Thatch amusé.

Heu… si… pourquoi ?

Il donne un coup sec et m'arrache des mains mon drap que je tenais pourtant fermement, Thatch s'allongea derrière moi qui lui faisait dos.

Je pouvais deviner son sourire, alors que moi je restai interdite :

- Tu es vraiment belle ma douce quand tu rougis aussi intensément et que tu es toute gênée, tu es si mignonne, si vulnérable.

Il m'enlaça, je piquai un petit fard pour ne pas changer, lui décida de continuer à me parler la bouche contre mon oreille.

- Alors comment tu me trouves ?

Je rougis plus encore à sa question.

Pour y répondre, tu es… tu as un corps parfait….

- Alors ? Petite nymphe.

Je frissonne, pourquoi ça m'arrive ? Il s'amuse là, je le sais, il connaît déjà la réponse, mais il veut l'entendre et me mettre dans un tel état, il adore ça.

Thatch est très joueur…

- Bien…, bredouillai-je.

- Seulement bien ?

- Non… enfin si… ce que je veux dire…

Thatch rit doucement devant ma maladresse, ma gêne et ma timidité :

- Tu es adorable quand tu te mets dans tous tes états, pour être comme ça je suppose que tu as beaucoup apprécié ce que tu as vu, ma petite princesse.

Vous voyez il s'amuse….

- Te moques pas, gémis-je honteuse.

- Jamais je n'oserai.

Il se mit au dessus de moi et me fit mettre sur le dos avant de me regarder de toute sa hauteur, il me prit mes poignets et me les maintenait de part et d'autre de ma tête avant de se pencher vers moi :

- Tu mets bien trop précieuse, rajouta Thatch avant de m'embrasser.

Ses mains passèrent sous mon dos, je me retrouvai pressée tout contre lui, qui m'embrassait ardemment.

Mon corps réagissait, je me sentais peu à peu humide entre mes jambes, je sentis ses doigts long et épais s'infiltrer en moi.

Je gémis durant notre baiser, alors que Thatch continuait à me titiller, j'avais de plus en plus chaud et j'étais de plus en plus trempée à un certain endroit, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Je me détachai de ses lèvres pour respirer, volontairement j'en suis presque sûre, il me caressa mon être, m'arrachant un petit cri de plaisir.

Il effleurait mon intimité de l'intérieur, ma respiration s'accéléra avant de se bloquer :

- Non, soupirais-je.

Je ne voulais pas jouir sans lui…, il s'arrêta, pendant que moi je reprenais mon souffle, les yeux mi-clos je le vis encore se lécher devant moi ses doigts.

- Toujours aussi exquise.

Cette fois si je rougis à cette vue et à ses mots, il se pencha hésitant à m'embrasser, avant d'oser le faire, je gémis quand nos langues jouèrent ensemble, me faisant goûter le fruit de mon plaisir.

D'un goût tellement subtil que je ne remarquais pas la différence entre quand Thatch m'embrassait normalement et quand il avait léché ses doigts.

Nos bouches se séparèrent, afin que nous puissions reprendre de l'air, Thatch me regardait avec désir, il devait s'imaginer en train de me faire l'amour :

- A quoi tu penses ? Demandais-je timidement même si je connaissais la réponse.

- A la façon dont je te ferais l'amour, ça sera long, doux, intense, torride.

Je rougis encore une fois et je déglutis à ce qui m'attendait prochainement :

- Ne t'en fait pas, jamais je ne te ferais de mal, pendant qu'on en discute, il y a-t-il des choses qui te font peur ? Est-ce que je vais trop vite ? Veux-tu que je ralentisse un peu ?

- Non pour le rythme ça va…, murmurais-je, après… j'ai peur… de….

- Calme, je vais pas te manger ma belle.

- J'ai peur… que tu me demandes… de faire… une…, je le regardai suppliant qu'il me comprenne pour pas que j'ai à dire le dernier mot qui est le plus dur à prononcer.

- Une fellation ? Me proposa Thatch.

Je couvris mon visage de mes mains hochant la tête :

- Oui, ça me fait peur et m'écœure, expliquais-je à toute vitesse.

Il écarta mes mains de force, tandis que moi trouillarde que je suis, je fermais très, très fort mes yeux :

- Rappelles-moi l'intitulé de ma question ma douce. Je t'ai demandé s'il y avait des choses qui te faisaient peur, tu n'as rien craindre, je ne vais pas me fâcher, regardes-moi. Ouvres-moi tes beaux yeux bleus, me souffla t'il d'une voix caressante et rassurante.

Je pris sur moi pour me détendre et ouvrir doucement mes paupières, Thatch me souris tendrement alors que moi je fuyais son regard :

- N'ai jamais peur de moi, jamais je ne te ferais de mal, je t'aime trop pour ça, si je dois un jour t'en faire, c'est pour te protéger, je t'aime plus que tout, tu es ma vie, mon oxygène. Je ne veux que ton bonheur et rien d'autre.

- Je… je t'aime.

Je me redressai plus ou moins pour l'embrasser, s'il savait à quel point je l'aime, mais comment lui prouver.

Je regrette un peu de ne pas avoir eu de petit copain avant, je suppose que cela m'aurait donné de l'assurance, car je n'ai pas confiance en moi, et Thatch doit le sentir pour me rassurer sans cesse.

Je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras dont ses mains passaient et repassaient sans cesse dans mes cheveux.

Quand je me réveille c'est un petit déjeuner au lit qui m'attend avec un magnifique bouquet de rose blanche dont, une rouge trône au centre.

Je souris mes fleurs préférées ! Thatch s'assoit près de moi :

- C'est pour toi.

- Comment ça pour moi, dis-je brusquement, ça sous-entend que tu as quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il me regarda surprit face au masque de colère que je mettais fait en une seconde, mais un sourire naquis sur mes lèvres, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire :

- C'est malin, bouda mon chéri.

Je me redressai et me plaçai derrière lui l'embrassant sur la joue :

- Mais tu me dis que c'est pour moi aussi, je savais que ça m'était destinée sinon ça ne serait pas là, expliquais-je en pouffant de rire.

- Jeune fille c'est méchant de se jouer de son professeur, vous m'embrasserez donc 20 fois.

- Hum avec plaisir, gloussais-je.

Je m'installai sur ses jambes et l'embrassa 20 fois, au bout du 20ème baiser je fus pardonnée :

- La prochaine fois ça sera 30 baisers, me prévint Thatch.

- Oui, monsieur, fis-je d'une petite voix en baissant la tête comme si c'était la pire des sanctions que l'on pouvait me donner.

- Tu joues bien la comédie !

- Normal j'ai fait 3 ans de théâtre.

- Hum hum je vois, me dit-il en me volant un baiser, j'espère que tu as faim j'ai dévalisé rien que pour toi la boulangerie.

- Thatch c'est pas bien voler les honnêtes commerçant, grondais-je.

- Mais je suis un pirate !

- Ça ne t'excuse pas, le seul pirate qui a le droit de voler c'est Marco, na !

Thatch me sourit et moi aussi :

- Pas mal ma belle, mais non je te rassure j'ai payé honorablement mes achats.

- J'espère sinon tu aurais dû m'embrasser 5 fois, que 5 car j'ai faim et que sentir l'odeur des viennoiseries me donne horriblement envie donc pas possible d'attendre.

- Gourmande.

- Et fière de l'être !

Thatch me rallongea et m'apporta un plateau, whoua c'est trop bien présenté ! Très cliché, mais que voulez-vous quand on est romantique on se doit d'aimer la guimauve.

Thatch me présente une viennoiserie que je croque, hmm délicieux, je ferme les yeux et hoche la tête de satisfaction :

- Faudra que tu me donnes l'adresse.

- Certainement.

Je décide de lui faire aussi la becqué, il sourit et se laisse faire :

- Dis-moi on est où ? Sur ton île natale ?

- Petite curieuse, je ne te dirais rien !

- Oh allez dis-moi.

- Non, s'amusa-t-il, tu seras en temps voulu.

- Oh allez s'il te plaît, dit le moi, dit moi, dit moi, dit moi, me trémoussais-je comme une enfant.

- Arrête de te trémousser, tes seins dansent sinon.

Je vérifiai, mais ce n'était guère vrai, car le haut de ce pyjama me les tient bien, il m'a bien eu :

- Espèce de pervers, m'écriais-je en prenant mon coussin pour le frapper avec.

Il m'arracha mon coussin de mes mains et s'avança vers moi à pas de félin :

- Fait attention belle enfant, tu ignores à quel point je le suis, il ne tiendra certes qu'à toi à vouloir connaître cette facette de moi.

Il m'avait regardé si ardemment comme si j'étais nue devant lui, ses yeux n'étaient plus que braise et sa voix étonnement grave et suave.

J'ai des idées perverses je vous l'accorde… reste à savoir si cela correspond avec moi… Oh je pense que oui….

Alors aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître je ne suis pas effrayée, juste très excitée, je rougis évidemment, mais je suis surtout très séduite.

Ça promet des moments bien piquants et inoubliables.

- Alors je verrais si ta perversion s'accordera avec la mienne.

- Toi perverse ? Impossible.

- Je suis loin d'être une jeune fille sage…, avouais-je.

- Ah oui ? Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu es perverse, donne-moi juste par exemple un fantasme.

Il m'échauffe là, j'ai plein d'images :

- Heu… j'ignore si tu es dans ce cas là, mais je ne suis pas celle qui apprécie qu'on utilise tout ce qui s'apparente de près où de loin au fouet….

- Tu m'en vois ravi car j'aurais jamais pu te frapper avec ! Je n'aime pas tout ce qui pourrait être dégradant.

- Alors si tu n'aimes pas ça, je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre.

- Je le crois aussi, mais tu ne me réponds pas à ma question.

- Hé bien…, je rougis avant de me jeter à l'eau, j'admets avoir un fantasme, j'en ai d'autres, mais comme je viens d'un autre monde, tu ne vas pas connaître certaines choses. Alors je t'imagine que tu m'as attaché au lit et que tu as placé sur mon corps des électrodes, que tu les mets à la puissance maximale et que tu t'absentes une bonne partie de la journée me laissant dans cet état.

Thatch me regarda choqué, je crois que je suis allée trop loin :

- C'est à travailler, me dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Ah non peut-être pas, ça à même l'air de beaucoup lui plaire.

- Mais bon j'aime aussi la douceur, mais de temps en temps je ne dirais pas non à ce qu'on fasse des choses de ce genre.

- Je te l'accorde, sinon à force on se lasse et puis je suppose que tu veux d'abords qu'on fasse du classique.

J'hochais la tête, je suis sûre que maintenant il va laisser libre court à son imagination perverse.

Nous terminons de manger dans le calme, Thatch finit par remballer les affaires, j'en profite pour m'habiller et me coiffer.

J'apparais sur le pont et admire le paysage qui s'offre devant moi.

C'est magnifique j'ignore où on est, mais c'est whoua !

Déjà la mer est turquoise, le sable est fin et blanc, un magnifique lagon entoure l'île.

Plus loin il y a des maisons magnifiques avec des colombages et décorés par des motifs peints, le reste du paysage n'est autre que verdure.

- Mais où est-ce qu'on est ? Demandais-je.

- Sur Mérina, me répondit Marco.

Ah enfin j'ai un début de réponse ! Bon par contre ça ne me dit pas pourquoi Thatch est à ce point excité depuis hier.

J'espère avoir la suite de la réponse bientôt, Anna et moi on décide de faire un tour en ville, surtout après qu'on se soit exclamé toutes les deux « C'est trop beau ».

On entre dans une rue commerçante, il y a plein de chose, pleins d'objets fait main, je dis chapeau à ceux qui ont tout comme moi de l'or dans leurs doigts :

- Y'a quelque chose qui te plaît ? Me demanda Anna.

- Oh, non, rien, rien, répondis-je précipitamment.

- Oh allez dis-moi, je te l'offre.

- Non.

- Mais depuis ton arrivé, tu n'as rien acheté.

- Non….

Oui, ça c'est vrai que c'est un peu chiant, je n'aime pas demander de l'argent, je ne suis pas grosse dépensière, c'est vrai, mais bon quand j'en ai besoin, j'ai dû mal à demander.

Mon porte-monnaie avec mes euros (218,30 €) apparaît devant moi, comme si, je pouvais les convertir.

Mon porte monnaie s'illumina, hein ? Je l'ouvre et la monnaie de One Piece a prit la place de mes euros !

J'ai une note :

_Un centime = 100 Berrys._

Attends minute, 218,30 € c'est 21.830 centimes, et si un centime vaut 100 Berrys, j'ai donc : 2.183.000 de Berrys. QUOI PLUS DE 2 MILLIONS !

J'explique à Anna pourquoi j'ai une tête d'ahuri, telle était sa question, elle est soufflée par la somme.

Va falloir que je sois prudente avec une telle somme, bon bah je me fais un petit plaisir.

Je me prends une bague en forme de rose bleu (on ne se refait pas !).

Je la mets à mon annulaire droit et la regarde, Anna trouve mon choix judicieux et ne coûtait que 100 Berrys, je viens de dépensé un centime d'euro pour une bague comme ça, les européens en crèveraient de jalousie.

Puis Anna et moi on continue notre chemin jusqu'à s'arrêter devant un immense palais, mais il semble inhabité, Anna et moi on se penche.

Pas si inhabité que ça, la grille a été ouverte récemment car il y a des traces toutes fraîches dans la terre.

J'hausse les épaules, on continue notre petite balade et vers midi on rentre, pour déjeuner, moi je pars poser mes sous, je ne vais pas que me balader avec.

Je le range vite dans un de mes meubles avant de ressortir, quand je m'installe, la première chose que remarque Thatch c'est ma bague :

- Qui t'as offert ça ? Me demanda-t-il suspicieux en me prenant ma main pour mieux observer le bijou.

- Moi toute seule comme une grande, répondis-je avec un gros sourire, la monnaie de mon monde s'est transformée en Berrys. Et là où j'ai été surprise c'est que 1 centime de ma monnaie était égal à 100 Berrys. Les européens crèveraient de jalousie, quand je pense que ça vaut 1 centime dans mon monde….

Surtout qu'on connaît des crises économiques et que donc on est tous obligés de compter, chez nous c'est surtout ceux qui ont le moins de revenu qui doivent se priver.

J'en fais malheureusement partie, ma famille et moi on n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance, beaucoup de problème de santé, chômage et les crises économiques qui n'arrangent rien.

On est donc obligé de demander plusieurs aides et de compter tout ce qu'on dépense !

Ah la la, sinon je me demande quand Thatch m'en dira plus sur cette île….

Le concernant je l'ai rassuré, non pas possessif je vous le jure….

* * *

XD ce chapitre étant long et drôle... j'ai jugé bon de bas faire de bêtisier.


	34. Des révélations et des surprises

Allez courage mes lecteurs favoris plus la semaine prochaine c'est le tout puissant lemon !

Aki-chou : Ravie ^^ que tu aimes finalement.

Quand j'ai lu ton commentaire, j'étais très contente =') arriver à faire aimer une fic avec un équipage pour lequel le lecteur n'est pas fan à la base en plus avec OC… Ca fait très plaisir quand on arrive à faire aimer ^0^

Je me doute que tu as du prendre ta journée, quand je relis un chapitre je peux mettre 20 bonnes minutes environ, voir plus…. Multiplier ça par 33… ça en fait des heures…

Très contente d'avoir une nouvelle fan et lectrice ^0^

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Des révélations et des surprises.**

Thatch ne voulait rien me dire, grrr, il m'énerve avec son pseudo secret !

En fin d'après-midi il continue ses cachotteries et veut m'emmener quelque part les yeux bandés.

J'hausse un sourcil, mais fini par accepter, si ça se trouve j'aurais ma réponse, on descend du bateau et là il me met son foulard sur mes yeux :

- Je te promets que tu vas adorer.

- Je te crois, tu es sûr de rien vouloir me révéler ?

- Certain ma belle.

Il prend avec délicatesse mes mains et me guide, je me demande où on va j'entends personne autour de moi….

J'ai l'impression qu'on passe par la forêt, mais je n'en suis pas certaine.

- Attends un instant.

Il lâche mes mains et ouvre une porte je crois, on avance, puis je le sens me soulever, il monte un escalier vue la sensation :

- On est presque arrivé.

Il me déposa et me guida encore une fois, il ouvrit une autre porte, j'entrai avec lui, il me relâcha les mains et ferma derrière moi la porte.

Il me tient par la taille :

- J'espère que tu aimeras, me susurra Thatch.

Il dénoua son foulard pour que je puisse enfin voir.

Quelle n'est ma surprise, on est dans une salle, d'un château je dirais :

- Tu te demandais où on était, hé bien voici mon domaine.

- On est dans le château abandonné ? Demandais-je incertaine.

- Oui, enfin pas tant que ça…. Entre nous je suis une des personnes les plus riches au monde et tu sais pourquoi ?

Je fis non de la tête :

- C'est à cause de mon métier.

Il s'avança vers un meuble et l'ouvrit, sortant une robe magnifique :

- Il se trouve que j'étais couturier.

Oh ça expliquer ses conseils très précis lors de ma petite vengeance…. Mais je m'abandonne devant le travail de Thatch, c'est si fin et précis.

- Dans ma famille c'est notre métier et j'avoue que je l'adore.

Étrange qu'il parle encore au présent :

- Dans ce cas pourquoi être devenu pirate ?

- Bonne question, hé bien, certains essayaient de voler mon travail, j'avais la pression de mon père malgré mon talent et le temps que je mettais. Un jour j'en ai eu assez, car je ne prenais plus plaisir à faire de la couture, alors quand j'ai rencontré Père j'ai accepté de me joindre à lui.

- Je comprends mieux, mais pourquoi étais-tu si excité si cela t'évoquais quelques mauvais souvenirs.

- Si j'étais excité c'est que je voulais te montrer mon chez moi et plus particulièrement des créations, les seules que je ne vendrais jamais et les seules que j'ai pris plaisir à confectionner. Elles m'ont toutes demandé une année, je voulais que chaque jour je prenne mon temps pour ajouter un détail.

Il m'attira au centre de la pièce et ouvrit une commode présente, il prit une clé dans sa poche et ouvrit les portes….

C'était 6 belles robes magnifiques qui se tenaient devant moi.

- C'est fait main ? Demandais-je émerveillée par la beauté du travail fournit.

- Oui, me répondit-il.

- Mais c'est un travail de dingue que tu as fait là.

- Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu les portes.

- Quoi ? M'étranglais-je.

- Je voudrais que tu les portes, répéta t'il, quand je les ai confectionné c'était en pensant à la femme qui pourrait vivre près de moi, en devenant pirate, je savais que ce n'était plus possible…. Jusqu'à ton arrivé.

- Oui, mais je ne peux pas….

- Pourquoi ? Les robes s'est fait pour être portés pas pour rester éternellement au fond d'un placard.

J'ouvris ma bouche pour répliquer, mais je ne trouvais rien à y redire.

- S'il te plaît ma petite princesse.

- Oui, mais elles me vont peut-être pas.

- Balivernes, tu utiliseras ton don pour les adapter à ta taille.

Thatch me poussa derrière un paravent en me tendant une robe.

- Si dans 10 minutes tu n'es pas prête je me charge de t'habiller avec, ricana t'il.

Je me pressai je savais qu'il en était bien capable, rappelez-vous quand il voulait me faire prendre une douche lorsque j'étais un chat…

Je faisais très attention en mettant la robe, j'avais peur d'abîmer ce bel ouvrage.

Vous voyez les robes cocktail et bien c'est ça, c'est une robe avec différent dégradé de vert et de bleu pastel avec des broderies, chaque bord de tissu est relevé par des strass.

Je règle la robe qui est presque à ma taille, ensuite je me regarde, ma peau pâle est bien mise en valeur par les tons pastel.

Elle est légère, très fluide et tourne, elle s'arrête au niveau de mes genoux, la robe à un bustier avec un col en forme de cœur.

Ensuite je n'ai qu'une bretelle qui est à ma droite, c'est un enchaînement de rose, si bien réalisé qu'on dirait presque des vraies ! Je comprends pourquoi Thatch à mit autant de temps. Il est très perfectionniste

Je me montre, Thatch me fait dos il m'attend, je toussote pour lui signaler ma présence, il se retourne.

Je baisse la tête gênée :

- Tu es magnifique, dit-il bouche bée.

Il se précipite vers la commode, il en sort un peigne strassé et une paire d'escarpin couleur vert d'eau :

- La touche finale maintenant, s'excita Thatch comme un gamin.

J'avais l'impression de revoir Ace tout impatient que je termine au plus vite de coudre son diamant sur son bracelet en cuir.

Il me fait asseoir et me met les chaussures un peu trop grande, je les règle, car je fais du 36, j'ai des tous petits pieds, comme Cendrillon.

Après, il veut à tout prix me coiffer, je glousse, mais je me laisse faire, ça semble lui faire plaisir.

Il me fait un chignon compliqué et finit par placer le peigne strassé dans mes cheveux.

Quand je me vois dans un grand miroir j'ai un peu de mal à réaliser que s'est moi.

- Je reviens, me glisse Thatch en sortant de la pièce.

Je me demande ce qu'il me réserve, je prends mon mal en patience en attendant je me regarde, je ne résiste pas à la tentation de tourner, j'ai toujours adoré le faire quand les robes le permette.

J'ai l'impression d'être vraiment une princesse, lui qui m'appelle souvent ainsi, je regarde les autres robes, toutes de couleurs et de styles différents, mais surtout toutes magnifiques.

Je l'imaginais pas couturier… mais en même temps on ne connaît rien du passé des personnages de One Piece quand on regarde de plus près.

D'accord on voit par moment, des moments de leur vie passé, de leur enfance, mais mise à part Ace où on connaît son père et sa mère, les autres, sauf Luffy, mais que partiellement on ne connaît pas sa mère.

Sinon sont tous orphelins si je puis dire…. C'est d'ailleurs étrange que dans le manga on ne sache rien, ce n'est pas une critique, le pauvre Oda à suffisamment de boulot pas la peine qui nous fasse l'histoire passé de tous ses personnages.

Non ce que je trouve déroutant c'est que dans mon monde on ne sait rien ou presque et qu'ici c'est différent….

On m'empêche de voir, je n'ai pas sentit Thatch revenir, zut, il a placé ses mains sur mes yeux, il m'oblige à avancer :

- Quelle autre surprise tu me réserves ?

- Quelque chose.

- Mais encore !

- Patience ma douce, patience.

Quand il retire ses mains, ce que je vois d'abords c'est une immense salle, je me retourne pour lui poser la question à savoir où nous sommes.

Mais devant moi, c'est un Thatch habillé de noir qui me fait face :

- M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je vire au rouge et je ne peux répondre, il pose sa main droite sur ma hanche et prend avec celle de gauche ma main droite.

Il m'entraîne avec lui, dès les premiers pas, je reconnais la danse, pour en avoir pratiqué :

- Du tango ?

- Je vois que tu connais.

- J'ai arrêté 1 mois avant d'arriver ici, pour cause vacance d'été.

- Alors combien de temps tu as pratiqué ?

- 8 mois, avec un cours par semaine.

- Voyons alors ce que je peux faire avec toi…

J'arrivais à le suivre, bien qu'il y ait des moments où je ne me laissais pas conduire et où je ne le suivais pas, il ne me dit rien.

Tout comme le fait que je laissais mon bras partir en arrière, un problème que je n'arrivais pas à résoudre et pourtant j'essayais, car s'il part en arrière je sens moins bien ce que l'on veut me faire.

Toutefois à force de danser avec lui, j'arrive à mieux le suivre et à faire moins de faux pas, je me concentre sur mon bras pour pas qu'il ne parte en arrière.

- Tu t'es bien rattrapée, c'est un bon début, me murmura Thatch.

Je me pince les lèvres, du début un peu catastrophe :

- Mais, arrêtes de m'abîmer tes lèvres, me gronda Thatch.

Il m'embrassa, je devrais l'embêter plus souvent en pinçant ou en mordillant mes lèvres, c'est un jeu pour lui :

- Dites on vous dérange pas les amoureux ? Nous interrompe Marco.

- Toi le plumeau lumineux va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, s'écria Thatch.

Je gloussai au surnom stupide que venait d'attribuer Thatch à Marco… un plumeau lumineux… je ris doucement, car Marco à une grosse veine sur la tempe.

- La ferme le pingouin ! S'égosilla Marco

- Oui ben moi j'adore les hommes habillé comme ça, vous êtes si séduisant, contrais-je pour éviter un meurtre.

- T'aime les pingouins et pas les phœnix rarissimes ?

- Si, mais je dis juste que Thatch est très séduisant dans son costume.

Thatch hausse un sourcil avant de vouloir m'embrasser de nouveau au grand damné de Marco, mais on est encore interrompu :

- Mais ma parole vous faites que ça, s'écria Ace qui venait d'arrivé, heurk Thatch t'as pas osé mettre un truc pareil.

- C'est vrai qu'il est beau notre pingouin, se moqua gentiment Joz.

Je regardais alternativement les commandants et mon amant, je sens qu'un meurtre va avoir lieu.

Je suis sérieuse, mon Thatch à plein de veines qui apparaissent sur le visage, il me fait presque peur.

Ensuite des coups retentirent, oups c'est Izou qui vient nous prêter main forte, Anna et là et distribue quelques gifles sur la tête avant de mettre ses mains sur son visage et dire de façon charmé :

- Oui, mais Thatch est tellement romantique ! Et puis honnêtement il est tellement beau dans ces vêtements, moi ça me fait fondre. Bande de rustre vous n'avez aucun goût, si vous vouliez séduire Amandine, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait craqué à vous voir habiller de cette façon.

J'imagine nos beaux héros avec le sourire, vous savez avec la petite étoile au niveau des dents pour montrer le sourire charmeur, je me détache de la réalité, rougissant et en disant d'une voix conquise :

- C'est clair….

- Hé oh, je t'interdis de pensez à eux, s'exclama Thatch toujours pas possessif.

- Désolé, d'imaginer Marco, Ace…

Thatch m'embrassa ne voulant en entendre plus, Anna et moi on gloussa devant son attitude.

- Mais tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi que j'aime, rassurais-je une fois le baiser terminé, cela dit il faut admettre qu'ils auraient une certaine classe habillé comme toi. Toutefois comme ils ne le feront jamais, jamais je ne les regarderai et même s'ils le font il n'y a que toi que j'adore et que j'aime.

- Ah elle en a de la chance, soupira Anna conquise par le romantisme de la situation.

Je la regardai du coin de l'œil je me demandais si comme moi, elle s'imaginait Barbe Blanche bien habillé….

Moi je dis c'est un truc qu'il ne faudrait pas manquer ! Oh allez, il va bien le faire, vu les dernières paroles d'Anna avec « Elle en a de la _chance _».

En attendant, Izou fait le ménage en virant ces impolis durant notre moment d'émotion.

Anna nous fait un clin d'œil avant de refermer derrière elles les portes (oui car comme c'est un palais i portes ! L'une à côté de l'autre).

- Où en étions-nous ? Demandais-je.

- Je crois que je t'interdisais de faire du mal à tes lèvres.

- Ah oui.

- Ensuite nous nous sommes embrassés, ajouta Thatch en se penchant lentement vers mon visage.

Je le trouvai bien trop long, alors je passai mes bras derrière son cou et l'attira à moi, il rit doucement de mon impatience.

On frappa à la porte ! Décidemment Ace apparut tout sourire et ajouta, enfin il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter, puisqu'il reçut en pleine figure une des chaussures de Thatch.

Il marcha rapidement vers la porte, reprit sa chaussure avant de… faire sortir…poliment (brutalement) Ace :

- Le prochain qui nous importune encore une fois je le revêtit d'un tutu rose.

Ace décampa et moi j'explosai de rire à imaginer les pirates avec un tutu, la vengeance du couturier volet 1, ça ferait un bon titre de bouquin tient !

- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

- Rien, juste de visualiser un Ace en petit tutu rose flashy, avec un petit nœud rose dans les cheveux, avouais-je.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime bien ta vision.

- Peut-être parce que tes camarades ne sont pas mis en avant….

- Probablement.

- Moi j'aurais dis certainement !

- Comme tu veux princesse.

Il m'entraîna encore dans la danse, mais cette fois ce n'était pas du tango, j'étais donc obligée de le suivre.

Puis à un autre moment il repassa au tango, je compris pourquoi, il m'avait obligé à reculer et je me retrouvai contre le mur, compressée contre son torse.

Il eut un sourire malicieux, ses doigts s'infiltrèrent en moi :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais on va nous entendre, chuchotais-je.

- Fait en sorte qu'on ne nous entende pas, me dit-il.

Je n'avais qu'une main de libre comparer à d'habitude, l'autre étant tenu par sa main gauche, je détournais la tête en essayant de le repousser avec mon bras gauche.

J'apposais de faible résistance, surtout quand il me lécha l'oreille, sentir son souffle, et puis il accentuait ses caresses, j'avais l'impression que mes jambes, mes bras, tout devenait cotonneux, je n'avais plus de force dans les bras, je me laissai faire.

Mes jambes tremblotent et je sens le plaisir monter de plus en plus vite en moi, je le sens me caresser sur les côtés, je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il venait de libérer mon autre bras.

Je n'en peux plus, je m'accroche à Thatch pour ne pas tomber, je n'arrive plus à tenir debout et il continue.

Me retenir est un supplice qui en soit augmente mon plaisir, je suffoque je pose mon front sur l'épaule gauche de mon amant.

- Thatch…, gémis-je.

- Tu es vraiment certaine de ne pas vouloir jouir.

- Oui, arrête, s'il te plaît.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il.

Il s'arrête, tandis que moi je reprends comme je peux mon souffle, se sent mon cœur cogner, je pris appuis contre le mur et je vis Thatch sortir un mouchoir et s'essuyer les mains.

- Je ne tiens pas à salir cette robe qui te va si bien, expliqua t'il.

- Tu n'es… pas obligé de te justifier.

Il haussa les épaules, puis il me porta comme une princesse :

- Bon je vais te montrer notre chambre, à moins que tu veuilles que comme sur le bateau on est chacun la notre.

- Non ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais on dort toutes les nuits ensemble.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais je voulais aussi avoir ton avis.

- C'est gentil de m'avoir demandé.

Il me porte même si nous sortons de la pièce, heureusement on ne croise personne, sinon j'aurais été gênée comme tout.

Il ouvre une pièce, je la regarde puis Thatch :

- Ça une chambre m'étranglais-je.

- Mais oui, affirma t'il après avoir examiné d'un œil critique la pièce.

La dite chambre est immense ! Elle doit faire 20 mètres de profondeur au moins et autant en longueur.

Il y avait un grand lit en baldaquin, la pièce est très bien décorée, dans les tons rouges.

Ce n'était pas ma couleur préférée, mais là whoua ! C'est juste magnifique, on se croirait trop dans un château de prince.

- Alors vient ici, que je te montre.

Thatch m'entraîna vers une porte et me présenta… la salle de bain, presque aussi grande que la moitié de la chambre.

Je regarde mon amant stupéfaite, moi qui ait jamais vécut dans le luxe, je me sens dépaysagée, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être à ma place, c'est presque trop.

Je ne me sens guère à l'aise :

- C'est juste plus grand que le Moby Dick, ajouta amusé Thatch en voyant ma tête.

- Tu te fous de moi !

- Non je ne me le permettrais pas ! Par contre je te taquine, oh arrête de faire cette tête, tu vas devoir t'y habituer car on reste un moment ici.

- Combien de temps ? Demandais-je presque craintivement.

- Minimum 3 semaines.

- Mini…mum.

- Voyons ce n'est pas l'enfer, je ne vais pas te demander d'apprendre l'étiquette non plus, ria t'il.

Je le regarde désabusée, avant de sourire et de rire, je devrais me détendre bon sens, je n'aime pas tellement le changement….

Là aussi c'est un paradoxe j'ai bien su me faire au changement de vie entre mon monde et celui de One Piece, ça ce n'est pas grand-chose j'ai vu pire.

Je crois que j'angoisse juste un peu trop en ce moment, il faudrait que je sois plus zen :

- Oui tu as raison, riais-je doucement, mais y n'empêche que c'est très… grand….

Thatch eut un sourire malicieux, il se retient d'ajouter quelque chose, je crois qu'il pensait quelque chose dans le genre « Pour 2 personnes c'est le minimum ».

Je rougis, Thatch haussa un sourcil, j'avais comme l'impression qu'il m'avait entendu, j'espère ne pas avoir pensé à haute voix !

- J'ai pensé à haute voix ? Demandais-je mal à l'aise.

- Non, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il sensuellement.

- Pour rien, heu tu me fais visiter le reste ?

- D'accord…, me dit-il.

Mais rien qu'à son regard je sus qu'il n'en avait pas fini…

Donc j'eus droit à la visite détaillé des lieux, ça nous avait prit tout l'après-midi, et je n'en pouvais plus, c'est bon mes jambes étaient mortes.

Donc je remercie le créateur des chaises silencieusement, quand on alla dans la (très, très, mais vraiment très grande) salle de réception.

Voyons le bon côté des choses, j'ai pas d'ampoule, c'est vrai j'aurais pu en avoir.

Mais actuellement mon problème était qu'on nous… non qu'on me regardait beaucoup à cause de la robe, misère, quand je m'assois elle remonte vachement ! Et y'a pas de nappe !

Ne pas paraître gênée, ne pas paraître gênée, ne pas paraître gênée ! Ne pas paraître gênée !

Je suis gênée ! C'est dur la vie de l'amante d'un pirate ! Parole de moi.

Bon, je pose ma serviette sur mes jambes, si ça continue je change mes vêtements !

Dieu merci, nous pouvons enfin partir, heureusement que Thatch est à mes côtés, car il y tellement de couloirs et de portes que c'est presque aussi pire que le Moby Dick.

Mais bon, je vais rapidement m'y faire….

* * *

XD hé oui Amandine est pas la plus fortuné du couple... Vous découvrirez dans quelques chapitres le montant de la fortune de Thatch à peu près

Alors pour l'intrigue avez-vous trouvé ? J'avoue que c'est dur dans le sens… où c'est inhabituel si je puis dire.

J'ai eu très peu de propositions.

Je rappelle que celui qui trouve aura le droit de lire en exclusivité le chapitre suivant.

Donc si l'un d'entre vous trouve aujourd'hui, il aura le droit de lire avant les autres le chapitre 35 c'est-à-dire le lemon que je vous ai mijoté…

Pour trouver : soyez tordu comme moi XD lol bon courage.

* * *

Et maintenant le bêtisier XD

**Incorrigible !**

Thatch : Dans ma famille c'est notre métier et j'avoue que je l'adore.

Amandine : Dans ce cas pourquoi être devenu pirate ?

Thatch : Bonne question, hé bien, certains essayaient de voler mon travail, j'avais la pression de mon père malgré mon talent et le temps que je mettais. Un jour j'en ai eu assez, car je ne prenais plus plaisir à faire de la couture, je préférais en donner aux femmes….

Amandine : O/O

**On ne le refait pas !**

Amandine : C'est fait main ?

Thatch : Oui.

Amandine : Mais c'est un travail de dingue que tu as fait là.

Thatch : Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu les portes, surtout les sous-vêtements….

Amandine qui respecte le script à toutes épreuves : Quoi ?

Thatch qui en fait de même : Je voudrais que tu les portes, quand je les ai confectionnés c'était en pensant à la femme qui pourrait vivre près de moi…. Humm tu serais délicieuse dans ces lingerie… ^w^ viens ici ma belle que je te les mette, ne t'enfuis pas…. *Attrape Amandine qui se débat*

…..

**Thatch aurait-il prit des stimulants ? Pas sûr…. Amandine est à elle toute seule un stimulant… à son grand damné !**

Thatch poussa Amandine derrière un paravent en lui tendant une robe.

Thatch : Si dans 10 minutes tu n'es pas prête je me charge de t'habiller avec…. Les 10 minutes sont passées !

Amandine : QUOI ! Mais ça fait que 2 secondes.

Thatch : Je m'en fiche OWO je suis fou de toi et de ton corps !

[PASSAGE CENSURE]

**Ame romantique !**

Anna : Ah elle en a de la chance.

Barbe Blanche habillé élégamment lui propose sa main : M'accorderiez-vous cette danse charmante demoiselle ?

L'ensemble des commandants (sauf Thatch et Izou) : OO PERE !

Anna : Heu… je oui.

Amandine : C'est meugnon ^0^ il a la classe !

Thatch : Amandine….

Amandine : Mais toi aussi mon chéri ^^'

**Vivement le chapitre 35 Oo**

Thatch bloquant Amandine contre un mur.

Amandine : Qu'est-ce que tu fais on va nous entendre.

Thatch : Fait en sorte qu'on ne nous entende pas. *défait sa bringuette*

Amandine chuchote : Thatch ce n'est pas dans le script…

Thatch embrassant Amandine en même temps qu'il la pénètre.

Production : Hé oh ! C'est pas maintenant...

Thatch lançant un sabre qui passe près de l'oreille du producteur : Je m'en moque et je suis en manque ! Dégagez ou je l'épuise au point qu'elle ne puisse plus jouer pendant des jours ^0^

Producteur blanc comme un linge à avoir frôlé la mort : Oui… comme vous voulez *s'enfuit en courant*

Thatch : Maintenant à nous deux ma belle… *sourire charmeur et regard de braise*

Pendant plus de 3 heures des cris furent entendu… et Amandine dut avoir un congé de 5 jours pour s'en remettre… Et encore Thatch n'avait pas appliqué sa menace… imaginez si ça avait été le cas…. Oo


	35. Amour, désir et passion

_**AVIS AUX LECTEURS :**_

_**Ce que vous allez lire peut choquer les âmes sensibles (ou pas).**_

_**Aussi plusieurs précautions sont à prendre :**_

_**- En raison du climat torride qui va s'installer d'ici quelques minutes nous vous recommandons de prendre avec vous de l'eau glacée pour vous désaltérer.**_

_**- Il est d'ailleurs recommandé d'installer dès maintenant un ventilateur.**_

_**- De préparer à l'avance une culotte propre et surtout sèche, car vous risquez de transpirer le déodorant sera ravie d'être de la partie.**_

_**- Des mouchoirs, au cas où vous voudriez vous toucher et surtout vous essuyer vos mains.**_

_**- Ce lemon a été réalisé pour des adultes et par des adultes consentant, si vous êtes mineur, ce n'est pas grave, mais attention tu t'engages dans une scène sexuelle, avec une fic à rating M, donc… à tes risques et plaisirs !**_

_**Vous voulez continuez le voyage ? D'accord….^^ BONNE LECTURE ! Mais avant… Réponse aux Anonymes ^0^**_

* * *

Shiva : ah ah une irréductible lectrice qui ose enfin se soumettre à la review Rustal D Amandine vaincra MOUHAHAHAHAHA… Oups change de disque…. *kof kof tousse*

OO Ah ah une lectrice qui ose enfin se montrer (regard pointilleux) enfin tu oses sortir de ta tanière… ok ok j'arrête ^^'

Contente de te lire ! (C'est un bon début je vais essayer de pas récidiver, jamais 2 sans 3 MDR)

Pour le lemon qui est plus bas… j'aime que ce soit bien fait que tout ce mette bien en place, car un lemon c'est pas qu'une histoire de sexe… non y'a les préliminaires, les caresses, les câlins, les conneries (songe à un Thatch chocolaté '-') etc…

Donc je sais que ça été long… ^^ mais je pense que vous allez apprécier le gros boulot que je vous ai fait.

Je ne ferais pas de bêtisier sur mon lemon car :

- Pour ma part ça casserai le côté magique du lemon.

- Ensuite comme les bêtisiers je fais passer les persos pour des acteurs…. Bha ça ferait limite voyeur Oo, peut pas….

- Enfin Thatch est tout simplement comme moi contre cette idée.

Thatch : Ouai surtout moi ! Non mais oh…

Moi : OO' *retient son amant qui saisit ses sabres* arrête sinon pas de lemon ! TT

Thatch : NONNNNNNNNNNNNN ! D'accord, d'accord, je le ferais plus.

Moi : Bien ^0^

Pour l'intrigue faut deviner ce qui va se passer, mais je pense que personne trouvera.

Voila quelque chose de contrariant, tu es arrivée à deviner tout sauf mon intrigue mystère !

En effet la Marine va revenir à la charge et plus tôt que vous ne le croyez et Barbe Noire… c'est en effet prévu, mais ça je l'avais dis dans un commentaire.

Comment si tu ne commentes pas mais moi je veux review, OWO je ne vis que pour ça.

T'hypnotise : Poste des reviews, poste des reviews, à la fin de chaque chapitre tu en écriras une, à 3 tu commenteras le lemon que tu auras lu… 1, 2, 3 !

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Amour, désir et passion.**

Quand j'entre avec Thatch dans la chambre je n'ai qu'une envie, prendre une bonne douche ! Ne vous y méprenez pas c'est juste que….

- Amandine, je reviens tout de suite, j'ai oublié quelque chose.

- D'accord, vas-y.

Il sortit, bon ce n'était pas plus mal, j'attendis quelques secondes avant de me jeter sur mes affaires et de prendre un sac en plastique qui contenait… quelque chose !

Déjà je me douche, avant d'ouvrir le sac, aurais-je vraiment le cran de m'être ça ? Allez Amandine prend-toi par la main !

QUOI ?! J'ai envie de lui plaire ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'acheter une lingerie pareille ?

Bon allez la salle de bain est fermée, je vérifie, c'est bon, allez ça va pas me tuer de les essayer, si je me trouve laide je les retire, sinon… on verra.

Oui la conscience je sais, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu, mais t'es marrante toi ! Moi c'est un nouveau domaine pour moi l'amour, donc ça suffit, tu devrais m'encourager !

J'enfile ce que j'ai acheté, quand Anna avait le dos tourné, je ne suis pas si mal que ça en fait, c'est assez mignon….

J'ai sur moi une guêpière et porte jarretelle turquoise avec de fines dentelles sur les bords et des nœuds de couleur parme avec des bas turquoise.

Je ne vais jamais oser franchir la porte de la salle de bain ! Je me sens pourtant prête à ce qu'il me fasse sienne… enfin je crois… Oui je suis prête, tu es juste intimidée !

Et puis je ne vais pas sortir comme ça, je vais revêtir avant une robe de chambre en satin… couleur crème, histoire d'augmenter l'excitation et le suspense (mais surtout pour retarder le moment fatidique car j'ai la trouille)….

Je la mets aussi et me regarde, je me recoiffe un petit peu pour me donner un peu de temps et calmer ma gêne.

Allez faut que je me lance ! Je m'avance d'un pas (incertain) décidé vers la porte, je peux sentir mes mains devenir moite.

Je me retourne et me lave les mains à l'eau froide et je m'en mets un peu sur le visage pour me rafraîchir (tout est bon pour ne pas sortir d'ici).

Vous moquez pas les lecteurs (si vous avez ça dans le manga et je prie que non !) j'angoisse à mort ok ! Et j'assume ! Vous pouvez rire, je suis sûre que vous seriez autant angoissés que moi.

Je marche et ferme les yeux et ouvre la porte, rien ne vient… j'ouvre les yeux, zut il est toujours pas revenu….

J'aperçois un mot sur le lit, je fronce les sourcils et je le prends :

_Mon amour, _

_Je suis avec les autres, on fait une petite partie de carte, je te conseille de venir pour voir comment ils vont tous se ramasser, si bien sur ça t'intéresse._

_Je t'aime._

Zut ! Je suis déçue… non je ne lui en veux pas, c'était à moi à mieux prévoir, mais comme on passe nos soirées ensemble je n'ai évidemment pas pensé qu'il pourrait avoir envie de passé un peu temps avec ses frères.

Je suis stupide, bon bah… je n'ai plus qu'à me rhabiller, je pleure… oui je pleure beaucoup, mais là c'est différent, là je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le courage suffisant la prochaine fois.

Tout est de ma faute…, j'aurais pu lui dire quelques mots… enfin pour que l'idée l'effleure que… oh…. Je me sens débile avec cette lingerie.

Puis je dois paraître pour une pauvre fille superficielle, soyez indulgent, je suis ultra timide, pour moi ça revient à un échec….

Je retire cette robe de chambre qui me tient trop chaud, je la jette sur le lit, car oui voyez-vous j'ai très chaud naturellement, une vraie chaudière.

J'essuie mes larmes, ce n'est que partie remise ! Demain je retente le coup.

Je me dirige vers le mobilier où nos affaires ont été installées, je sors mon pyjama rouge, autant me changer :

- Amandine… qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ?

Je me retourne, Thatch !

Il me regarde de bas en haut et moi je suis muette, complètement pétrifiée, je recule bêtement rencontrant évidemment le meuble, je le regarde et la porte.

Pourquoi il est venu ! Et la ma conscience me sors : C'est pas ce que tu voulais au plus profond de toi ?

Si, mais… mais… pas comme ça !

- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? Me demanda méfiant Thatch en s'approchant vivement.

Hein ? Pourquoi il pense ça ?

- Je… vois…

Il part, bon réagit Amandine ! Y'a un énorme quiproquo là !

- NON ! Je n'attends personne….

Je lui cours après pour l'arrêter, il se retourne et moi je lui rentre dedans, je recule et détourne le visage, gênée :

- Non… en fait… c'est… toi… que…

Je respire un bon coup il faut que je dise tout de bloc :

- Je voulais que nous….

Je tourne la tête pour lui faire de nouveau face, il est partit et je ne l'ai pas entendu, merde, merde et remerde ! Ma vision se brouille, je bannis ces gouttes d'eau salée et achève ma phrase qu'il n'entendra pas :

-… fassions l'amour, soufflais-je.

- Ne pleure pas ! Me chuchota-t-il.

J'écarquille les yeux, oh le…. Il était derrière moi ! Et j'ai rien remarqué ! Je me retourne et tape son torse de mes faibles poings :

- IDIOT ! J'ai cru… que tu….

Je le pousse en arrière et cours vers la salle de bain, mais il m'attrape :

- Non tu ne t'enfuiras pas !

- Lâches-moi !

- Non !

Je me débats, malgré cela il me porte dans ses bras, il ouvre un passage :

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?! Demandais-je énervée.

Il ne me répondit pas, j'essayais tant bien que mal d'échapper de son emprise, il finit par ouvrir à la fin de sa course une dernière porte qu'il verrouille à clé.

- Lâches-moi !

- Non ma belle, me murmura t'il.

Il m'allongea et m'embrassa avant de se séparer de moi :

- Non parce que je dois me faire pardonner ta frayeur, mais je voulais voir ta réaction, tu n'arrêtais pas de regarder moi et la porte, comme si tu avais peur que quelqu'un rentre…. Alors j'ai cru que tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre….

Je le regarde, j'avais vu juste, c'était bien un quiproquo, mais il avait mal interprété, ce n'était pas ça…. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il rentre… surtout à cause du mot….

- Idiot, tu m'écris que tu vas jouer avec les autres… alors… quand tu es venu, je me suis dis… pourquoi étais-tu venu…, expliquais-je de plus en plus bas.

- Ah d'accord... Tu as le choix des armes, j'ai finalement dit non pour la partie. Donc Amandine soit je te fais mienne ce soir, soit on attend, mais je veux une réponse claire, veux-tu que nous fassions l'amour ?

Je vire au rouge tomate, nos yeux ne se quittent pas, en ai-je encore envie ? Je ferme les yeux et écoute mon cœur, Thatch ne tente aucun geste, il attend mon accord définitif :

- Je ne te forcerai à rien, on peut encore attendre, ce n'est pas un problème.

- NON ! Claquais-je.

Oups, c'est sortit tout seul :

- Amandine… ta réponse, murmura Thatch en se retenant de bondir sur moi.

- Je… fais-moi…l'a… s'il te plaît, suppliais-je.

- Te faire quoi ? Me taquina Thatch en se penchant sur moi.

- S'il te plaît….

- Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, c'est important.

D'une certaine façon c'était pour que j'y réfléchisse à deux fois et que je me rende bien compte de ce que j'allais dire.

Je le veux tellement, je ne cesse de rêver de lui, je le veux tout contre moi, le sentir….

- Fais-moi l'amour, s'il te plaît, arrivais-je à dire en rougissant sûrement comme jamais.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser :

- C'est toi la maîtresse du jeu, si tu te sens mal, même si on est proche de l'orgasme, tu m'arrêtes, je préfère la frustration à te savoir mal, d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Bien, détends-toi, tu n'as rien à craindre entre mes mains.

Il m'embrassa sur la bouche avant de descendre ses lèvres au niveau de mon cou, puis à la naissance de mes seins.

Il me baisa à travers les vêtements et descendit lentement vers mes jambes, je déglutis en le sentant retirer mes bas….

Il effleura mes jambes de ses doigts en même temps qu'il les ôta, je sursautai en sentant sa bouche remonter mes jambes.

Thatch planta ses yeux dans les miens tout en faisant glisser la porte jarretelle qui rencontra le sol.

Je levai timidement mes mains et commença maladroitement à déboutonner la chemise de Thatch, je mis un temps fou à défaire le premier bouton.

Thatch posa ses mains sur mes poignets les caressant doucement, mes mains tremblèrent un peu moins, me permettant de déboutonner mon amant.

Il se redressa pour défaire lentement sa chemise devant moi, puis il la jeta derrière lui avant de se pencher vers moi avec un doux sourire.

Ses mains sont si chaudes, elles défont avec précaution le ruban qui maintient la guêpière, il l'ouvrit doucement, effleurant du bout des doigts mon ventre.

Il me la retira et elle trouva son chemin par terre, moi je rabattis par instinct et pudeur mes bras devant ma poitrine.

- Tu n'as pas à te cacher, me dit Thatch d'un ton doux et rassurant.

Il prit doucement mes poignets et les écarta tout aussi doucement de moi, je fermai les yeux et tourne la tête sur le côté.

C'est la première fois qu'il va les voir, qu'il va me voir… nue….

- Que tu es belle, me murmura au creux de l'oreille Thatch.

Il s'allongea sur moi, j'ouvris les yeux en sentant son corps chaud sur moi, ses doigts se dirigèrent vers mon dernier vêtement, je l'arrêtai :

- Je ne veux pas être… la première… à être…totalement déshabillée…, murmurais-je.

Psychologiquement parlant, le fait que je sois nue et lui qu'à moitié, j'ai l'impression d'être soumise…. Et ça je ne veux pas, enfin pas maintenant, que dans nos séances un peu pervers et là je ne veux pas de perversion, je veux qu'on soit d'égal à égal….

- Très bien, me répondit mon amant son doux sourire toujours accroché à son visage.

Il desserra sa ceinture et déboutonna trop lentement sa braguette, il se leva, moi je regardais le plafond, le voir sans rien... pas maintenant :

- Amandine…

- Quoi ?

Je relevai ma tête vers lui, avant de la détourner en vitesse, il avait osé, défaire son pantalon et son slip en même temps devant moi…. Et j'ai vue… son… sexe.

Pourquoi ai-je eu le stupide réflexe de lever ma tête ?

- Je te plais pas ? Dit-il en s'approchant tel un félin.

- Si… enfin… tu…

- Chut, tu as répondu à ma question, me répliqua t'il en posa sa main sur les lèvres, c'est vrai que j'en impose….

Je sentis ses doigts ardents me titiller l'entrejambe :

- Tu dois être aussi impatiente que moi de connaître enfin la jouissance, qui viendra je pense très rapidement, vue comment tu t'es autofrustrée, alors crie si tu veux crier, ici personne ne nous entendra. Cette pièce est isolée comme il le faut.

- Thatch… j'ai peur.

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir mal, je sais que c'est qu'un mauvais moment… mais, j'appréhende un peu.

- C'est normal, mais je fais tout pour te détendre et te préparer pour que tu ne ressentes rien.

- Je sais, mais je voulais te le dire….

- Alors merci de ta confiance, me dit-il en m'embrassant le dos de mes mains.

Il me prit ensuite dans ses bras et m'embrassa, je plongeai mes doigts dans ses cheveux avec lesquels je m'amusais à entortiller.

Il m'embrasa sous ses doigts, sa bouche descend lentement mon cou avant qu'elle s'occupe de ma poitrine.

- Alors ? Me demanda Thatch au bout d'un moment.

- De ?

- Tu n'a rien remarqué ? Me questionna-t-il en susurrant contre mon oreille.

- Remarquer quoi ?

- Que je suis en toi, dit-il lentement, sensuellement et en détachant chaque syllabe.

Je le dévisageai avant de rougir vivement, maintenant qu'il le disait je commençais à me rendre compte qu'un corps étranger palpitait en moi.

Je devais être prête physiquement, il me sourit malicieusement et se pencha vers moi :

- J'espère que tu n'as pas peur de ne pas dormir, car pour toi, je compte faire de cette nuit, la plus belle de toutes.

Doucement il sortit, je frissonnai et retenais mon souffle, jusqu'à le sentir revenir, m'arrachant un cri étouffé.

Il alla délibérément lentement, oh mon dieu ! Je me arque presque.

Je le vois prendre en bouche mon téton gauche et celui de droit en main, sa seconde main s'amuse avec mon clitoris.

Mon corps entier me lance, j'ai comme des fourmillements, mais brûlant, je me mords les lèvres, malgré ça je gémis :

- Tes lèvres, me gronda Thatch.

- Je ne veux pas…. Ahhhhhh !

- Moi je veux t'entendre.

Je serrai les dents, en fermant fortement les yeux, il alla un tout petit peu plus vite, il s'occupa de toutes mes zones sensibles.

Mes mains étaient toujours dans ses cheveux, je m'entendais l'appeler, mais je ne me rendais pas compte que je l'appelais.

Il accéléra la cadence, mais on était encore loin du rythme soutenu et frénétique :

- Oh Thatch… Thatch….

- Je t'aime, me souffla-t-il.

Je le sentis resserrer son emprise sur moi d'un coup et sans prévenir il engagea un rythme déchaîné, auquel je ne pus retenir mes cris mêlés à la fois par la surprise et par le plaisir.

Ce n'est pas possible qu'il puisse arriver à me faire l'amour tout en continuant à titiller mon entrejambe et ma poitrine.

Je suffoquais, il augmente encore la cadence, oh non….

J'ai l'impression que mes forces ont quitté mon corps, je me sens brûlante et molle, comme en train de fondre, j'ai les bras en croix je n'arrive à plus rien tenir.

Je n'entends qu'une chose ma respiration irrégulière et mes cris, et je ne ressens qu'une chose, le désir ardent de Thatch, tout son corps qui repose sur moi, tous ses gestes, tout m'embrase, me brûle !

- Thatch… s'il… te… plaît… je ne… tiens plus, gémis-je suppliante.

- J'arrive mon amour, j'arrive.

Lui aussi avait le souffle coupé, mais pas autant que moi, il glissa ses bras en bas de mon dos et derrière ma nuque et me serra fort contre lui.

- Amandine… j'y suis presque.

Il donna des coups de rein plus vigoureux, profonds, puissants, forts, je m'entendis crier avec Thatch et sentir un liquide tiède m'envahir….

Ma tête tourne, je vois des tas d'étoiles oranges, celles dont tout le monde parle, j'ai connu l'orgasme avec Thatch.

C'est épuisant, mais c'est une bonne fatigue… là où je suis très surprise c'est mes cris… jamais j'aurais pensé être capable de produire de tels sons jusqu'alors inconnu.

Oui bon je verrai ça demain, là je reprends mon souffle avec Thatch, je me sens si… il n'y a pas de mot, juste que je me sens très bien… en paix, reposée, même si je suis HS.

Thatch se redresse et prends appuis sur ses bras, avant de retomber sur moi, épuisé, je ramène mes bras pour les poser sur Thatch pour lui caresser ses cheveux doucement.

Je le remercie ainsi, je suis incapable de parler.

Il est toujours en moi, il ramène une de ses mains sur ma joue gauche et la caresse doucement, avant de parcourir mes lèvres du bout des doigts :

- Tu étais… parfaite.

- Non… c'est… toi, soufflais-je.

- Merci.

Mes paupières se firent lourdes et je m'assoupis, c'était si violent... ne jamais plus se frustrer car quand on connait la jouissance c'est mortel...

Quand je me réveille j'ai un sourire accroché aux lèvres, je m'étire, mais quelque chose me gêne et je vois tout noir, je fronce les sourcils, je me réveille et tique de suite ! Je suis attachée et j'ai les yeux bandé.

Je sursaute, Thatch fait des cercles sur mon ventre d'un doigt, ce doigt ce dirige vers mon intimité qu'il masse.

Je retiens ma respiration et je me trémousse à essayer de me libérer, j'entends Thatch rire doucement face à mon impuissance.

Ses lèvres se posent au creux de ma gorge et descendent lentement, passant par ma poitrine, mon nombril, tout.

Un petit cri aigu sors de mes lèvres quand il embrasse mon intimité, il tient fermement mes jambes, je serre au maximum les poings, c'est si bon.

Puis d'un coup Thatch s'arrête, faisant en sorte que je ne sois pas frustrée ou très peu, j'ai retenu avec exploit tout gémissement de déception quand il s'est arrêté.

Je reprends mon souffle et attend, il y a deux possibilités, soit je le supplie de reprendre ses gestes, soit j'attends son coup bas qu'il prépare j'en suis certaine….

Dans tous les cas je ne dirais rien, pas question que je lui supplie de continuer, je me repose un peu.

Je commence à avoir des engourdissements dans les mains, je fais en sorte de les changer de position, c'est les seuls gestes que je m'autorise à faire, il ne faut que je montre mon impatience.

J'attends d'interminables minutes avant qu'il ne reprenne ses gestes, je sursaute et frisonne en continue lorsqu'il pose ses doigts sur ma peau :

- Je vais te faire découvrir le plus doux des supplices, me prévint Thatch d'une voix rauque.

Il s'allonge sur moi et me pénètre d'un coup, je me arque et soupire bruyamment, il fait de long va et vient, il me caresse mes bras de ses mains qui descendent lentement vers ma poitrine.

Il entreprend de s'en occuper, j'ai de plus en plus chaud, j'ai qu'une envie être libérée, il accélère ses allés et venus, Thatch ne pipe pas mot, seule moi rompt le silence en l'appelant.

Je me retiens péniblement de jouir, mais il en décide autrement en tripotant mon bouton de chair, je ne résiste pas, il me fait monter au 7ème ciel.

Je vois encore ces étoiles, mon souffle est court, mais Thatch n'en a pas finit avec moi il continue ses vas et vient en moi, je lui supplie d'arrêter.

- Oh Thatch ! Je t'en prie…, criais-je de plaisir.

- Non ma belle.

Il donne toujours de vigoureux coups, je n'ai même pas le temps de me remettre de mon précédent orgasme qu'un autre me foudroie.

Mais, Thatch ne s'arrête pas, ce n'est pas possible… des larmes coulent, ce sont des larmes de bonheur… je crie, je me contorsionne contre lui qui me fait jouir une nouvelle fois.

Il retire d'un geste mon bandeau, il n'a pas dû remarquer mes larmes qui ont dû être aborbées pr le bandeau, tant mieux, nos regards ne se quittent pas quand je goûte encore une fois à l'extase.

Après cela il s'arrête, mon cœur tambourine comme jamais, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la gorge en sang, je manque d'air, ma respiration est vraiment très irrégulière.

Il me délivre, je redresse plus ou moins la tête, qui tourne, elle retombe lourdement contre les coussins.

- Je veux que ta première fois soit inoubliable, alors si tu ne l'avais pas compris, ce n'est pas une fois que je vais te faire l'amour, c'est plusieurs fois, avec des positions différentes, pour des sensations différentes. Et saches que la nuit ne fait que commencer, il est tout juste une heure du matin, me dit-il en étirant ses lèvres.

Ce qui veut dire que je n'aurais dormis que quelques heures entre maintenant et mon premier orgasme ?

Il sort de moi, je soupire de déception à cette absence, il est toujours tendu, je détourne le regard, oh mon dieu, que va-t-il me faire découvrir ? Car ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'arrête maintenant.

Il me prend et me met sur le ventre, j'ai une petite crainte tout d'un coup, pas une sodo… il me pénètre encore une fois et ce n'est pas ce dont je craignais, il m'a fait le coup de la levrette….

J'ai le souffle coupé, les sensations sont différentes et indescriptibles, il se saisit de mes poignets et reprends ses mouvements.

Je ne le vois pas, mais je sens son regard ardent me caresser lentement mon dos, je me mords les lèvres pour me retenir.

Il se mouvoit en moi, je n'arrive plus à me retenir, mes précédents orgasmes m'ont rendu hyper sensibles aux sensations, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir et de crier mon plaisir.

C'est à peine si j'entends Thatch, qui pourtant laisser échapper quelques soupirs.

Il va jusqu'à son but, à savoir me faire jouir une nouvelle fois, jouissance qui vient bien vite, il m'accompagne en me reposant sur le lit et s'allonge sur moi.

Je n'en peux plus, je suis si assommée, que je rejoins Morphée en sachant que à mon prochain réveil Thatch me fera certainement encore l'amour.

Quand je reprends mes esprits, je me sens détendue et bien, Thatch est toujours sur moi, il n'a pas quitté sa position précédente :

- Il est 4 heures du matin, prête ma belle ?

Il se redresse pour se mettre en position assise, m'entraînant avec lui, étant toujours en moi, je me sens m'empaler un peu plus, j'ai le souffle coupé et je suis complètement réveillée :

- J'aime bien cette position, me susurra Thatch.

Il m'enserre la taille de ses bras puissant et ardents, sa main gauche me titille tandis que l'autre se saisit de mon sein droit, il appui contre ma poitrine pour que je me colle à lui.

Ma tête se loge sur son épaule droite, ainsi il peut me parler tout bas contre mon oreille et moi voir ce qu'il fera, surtout qu'en face de nous, il y avait un miroir qui n'était pas là à notre arrivé.

Il avait dû le mettre là pendant que je dormais ou je ne l'avais pas remarqué, ainsi je verrais tout, que je le veuille ou non et c'est terriblement excitant et érotique !

Quand il commença ses mouvements, ma tête partit en arrière, je pleurais encore une fois de bonheur que je n'arrivai pas à exprimer autrement :

- Ça ne va pas ? Paniqua Thatch en arrêtant ses mouvements.

- Si, je suis juste si heureuse, juste merci, c'est si beau ce que tu me fais connaître.

Nous nous regardions dans les yeux, je pus voir ses yeux briller, je crois qu'il est prêt à pleurer, mais pourquoi ? L'ai-je ému à ce point ?

- Merci ma belle.

Comme plus que motivé, il me fit l'amour avec plus de passion et d'ardeur que les fois précédentes, comme si par mes mots il voulait tout donner pour prouver son amour envers moi.

Je m'abandonnais, plus gênée (du moins pour l'instant), j'avais eu comme un déclic, ces mots, ce regard avait eu comme de l'importance pour nous deux.

Je connus avec lui à nouveau l'orgasme, Thatch m'allongea sur le dos et me repénétra ne me laissant aucun répit, cette fois je l'accompagnai dans ses mouvements.

Nos regards ne se quittèrent pas, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres et sur les miennes fleurit.

Je l'aidai aussi en ceinturant sa taille avec mes jambes, je le voulais tout contre moi, je voulais que nous ne fassions plus qu'un.

Je pouvais sentir chacun de ses muscles contre mon ventre, ma poitrine être écrasée sous Thatch, c'est si bon de le sentir.

J'enserrai son cou de mes bras, nous touchions ensemble une nouvelle fois le 7ème ciel, il se vida en moi, m'arrachant un cri quand ce liquide ardent se propagea dans tout mon être.

Il commençait à se fatiguer et moi qui je l'étais depuis un moment déjà, toutefois je voulais prolonger cet instant.

Je le fis basculer inversant les rôles, il me regarda surpris, j'étais à califourchon, intimidée, mais prête à tout.

Je m'allongeai sur lui, écoutant son cœur, je commençais des mouvements, même si j'étais accompagnée par Thatch.

A un moment donné je me redressai pour être plus à l'aise dans mes mouvements, même si cela impliquait que Thatch aurait une des plus belles vue sur ma poitrine.

Ce qui me gênait un petit peu, mais pas tant que ça, je pouvais voir mon amant rougir et serrer les dents pour ne pas succomber.

Oh mon dieu qu'il est beau ainsi, je donne tout ce que j'ai malgré le fait que je sois épuisée, je veux lui donner tout l'amour dont je peux lui témoigner.

Je me concentre pour accélérer le rythme, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal, je crie et soupire, je n'ai presque plus de force, Thatch reprend le relai et va très vite, il a eu le temps de se reposer un peu.

Un autre orgasme nous unis, Thatch s'effondre sur moi, qui l'accueille dans mes bras, son souffle frappe mon cou et je frissonne.

Nous nous endormons définitivement tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans plus tarder, merci Thatch... jamais... je n'oublierais... cette nuit.

* * *

Alors ? J'attend un BOOM de review, allez tous à vos claviers !


	36. Matinée mouvementé

17 REVIEWS ! Y'a eu un bon buzz avec mon lemon ^^ qui ne sera pas le dernier.

On voulait que je précise à quel chapitre j'en étais : 44 (il est en cours)

**Une page facebook a été créé pour la fic : Taper Entre deux mondes et vous devez voir Thatch.**

Miiana : Tu verras comment se passe son réveil.

HikariOnePiece : Si elle va tomber enceinte ? Question récurrente pte bien qu'oui, pte bien que non X)

Shiva : Thatch… Oo boisson énergissante… non TT et c'est ça le pire… imagine s'il en prend… J'ai été très, très sage =3 je pourrais avoir ma review ?

Lina-Chan : M'appeler « Grande Maitresse de l'Ecriture » Oo rien que ça ^0^ Tu m'en vois ravie, je veux bien, Uu c'est pas moi qui m'est nommée comme ça.

Marimo : C'est tout à fait normal qu'il n'y ai pas eu de description de la salle, pourquoi ? Parait que dans le feu de l'action, mon OC n'a pas fait attention à ce qui l'entourait, elle s'est surtout concentrée sur Thatch. Tu en seras un peu plus, plus tard ne t'en fait pas. Que s'est-il passé quand j'ai écrit le lemon ? J'ai eu une partie de moi qui est devenue assez… humide, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, XD et je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire mais surtout à le lire et le relire mdr.

Tifany : Hello, what is the result for you ? My mystery intrigue ? It is not difficult for you to understand my text ?

* * *

TT là je déprime je sens qu'il va y avoir des envies de meurtre, c'est aussi pour ça que je me cache avant même que vous commenciez le chapitre pour vite m'éloigner…

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Matinée mouvementé.**

Je m'étire et ouvre lentement mes yeux, mon dieu quelle nuit ! Je me demande quelle heure il est.

Je regarde à ma droite personne… je me retourne donc pour changer de côté et voit Thatch éveillé qui me sourit tendrement, je m'approche de lui et me blottis dans ses bras avec un doux sourire.

Je pose mon menton sur son torse et on se regarde sans un mot, la fameuse question « pas de regret ? » n'a pas lieu d'être, il le sait.

- Bonjour ma princesse.

- Bonjour mon prince, merci.

Il me sourit et moi aussi, oh j'ai bien une question qui me brule les lèvres c'est pourquoi il était si ému, mais mon instinct me dit que c'est un sujet sensible pour lui et que je dois lui laisser du temps.

- Non, merci à toi, me coupa Thatch en prenant mon visage dans ses mains, si tu savais tout ce que tu m'as offert…. Tu sais si bien prendre soins de moi.

Je fronçai les sourcils, c'était plutôt l'inverse, mise à part cette nuit où j'ai eu une initiative, le reste du temps c'est lui qui en prend….

J'ose même pas le toucher, même quand j'ai prit le dessus j'ai pas osé poser mes mains sur son torse…. Maudite peur.

Et lui qui me dit que je prends soin de lui, pourquoi ? Est-ce en rapport avec le fait qu'il soit ému ?

Je souris tristement, non c'est lui qui prend soin de moi pas l'inverse.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Me demanda Thatch devant mon air triste.

- C'est juste que c'est plutôt toi qui prend soin de moi pas le contraire.

- Je te jure que non, crois-moi.

- Alors expliques-moi… car je…

Je me redressai pour m'asseoir, le drap contre moi pour me recouvrir, Thatch en fit de même pour être près de moi :

- Je trouve que… enfin je ne vois pas comment j'ai pris soin de toi.

- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie… d'en parler pour le moment, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, non, c'est quelque chose qui m'a fait un temps souffrir. Et à plusieurs reprises par tes faits ou tes gestes tu m'as démontré sans le savoir ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je ne comprenais rien à son charabia, je l'avais aidé, mais sur quoi ? En tout cas ça ne changeait rien à mon opinion.

- Thatch, je comprends ton silence, toutefois, je… hé bien… comment dire….

- Oui ? M'encouragea Thatch.

- Tu… heu… enfin tu me… donnes du… plaisir, expliquais-je en rougissant au dernier mot, et moi non… j'ai peur… non je ne sais pas comment faire pour t'en donner et je me dis que d'un côté tu dois être frustré de m'attendre.

J'avais le souffle court à avoir balancé ça si vite, j'avais la gorge sèche :

- Mais tu m'en donne déjà, souffla Thatch.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je perdue.

- Du plaisir, me précisa t'il avec un léger sourire, t'entendre soupirer, gémir, rougir, te contorsionner sous mes caresses, d'accord ce n'est pas physique, mais c'est pour moi suffisant. Je sais que pour toi c'est nouveau, je te laisse venir à moi, je ne veux pas te brusquer.

Il me caressa la joue, je levais timidement mes mains hésitant à les poser sur son torse, il me prit doucement mes poignets et les plaça sur lui :

- Tu sais je ne vais pas me briser ou être blessé pas tes mains, me murmura Thatch, tu n'as pas à avoir cette peur. Tu peux me toucher si tu en as envie.

Je rougis, nos regards étaient toujours liés, je ne savais quoi faire, alors j'essayai à petite touche en bougeant juste un peu mes doigts.

Thatch me sourit d'encouragement :

- C'est bien mon amour, tu vois que je suis toujours là.

Je souris timidement à sa remarque, oui c'est vrai, je me sentais si stupide, je descendais lentement mes mains qui tremblaient un peu.

- N'ait pas peur ma douce. Amandine, tu n'es pas obligée de continuer, si tu as vraiment peur, me rassura Thatch, je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu arrêtes.

- Oui, mais toi….

- Ça viendra en temps voulu, me coupa Thatch.

J'avais la gorge noué devant cet échec de ma part, je soufflais, mes larmes me montaient aux yeux :

- Amandine laisses-toi du temps, prends ton temps, me répéta doucement Thatch, je t'attendrais, tu n'es pas lente, rappelle-moi ton âge, tu as 21 ans, me dit-il devant mon silence. Et puis si tu as réussi à faire l'amour avec moi, alors tu seras capable de poser tes mains sur moi, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Oui c'est vrai… mais moi ça me frustre d'échouer, de bloquer pour je ne sais quelles raisons, pourtant je voudrais tellement le découvrir comme il le fait avec moi.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me berce :

- Je t'interdis de pleurer, pas après notre belle nuit, sinon je te punis avec 1000 baisers.

- 1000, répétais-je en riant doucement.

- Oui, 1000, jeune élève, je veux te voir sourire.

Il démarra des chatouilles :

- Non, non, pitié pas ça, riais-je en me débattant.

- Pas de pitié avec la tristesse princesse !

- Non, gloussais-je.

Je me recroquevillai, il s'arrêta, moi j'étais hilare, il dégagea mon visage de mes cheveux et m'embrassa :

- Oui je préfère ça.

Je souriais du coup cela plaisait à Thatch, qui me vola un baiser :

- Bon maintenant petit déjeuner au lit, ne bouge pas.

Il se leva et je vis malheureusement qu'il était aussi vêtu que cette nuit… pour ainsi dire nu…

Je détourne mon regard, gênée, il est merveilleusement beau, mais j'ai aussi le sentiment de ne pas avoir le droit de le regarder.

Thatch tourne mon visage vers lui et me fixe :

- Si je peux te regarder alors tu as le droit de me regarder, j'aime à penser que je te plais physiquement, alors savoir que tu me regardes et me trouve à ton goût me plait beaucoup. Alors si tu as envie de me regarder ne te prive pas, ne détourne jamais ton regard, c'est normal que tu ais envie de le faire et que tu le fasses, mets-toi ça dans la tête, c'est normal ma belle, me dit-il doucement.

- J'ai peur, soufflais-je sans m'en rendre vraiment compte.

- Peur de quoi ?

- Pour le coup j'ai l'impression d'être… perverse, avouais-je honteusement.

Plus que surpris Thatch hoqueta et me redressa le visage en le prenant dans ses mains :

- Tu ne l'es pas, je t'en prie ça se voit que tu crèves d'envie pour beaucoup de chose, mais tu te les refuses, je ne te jugerais pas, je ne me moquerais, ni te taquinerai sur ça.

Ma gorge se noua encore une fois, mon sourire aura été de courte durée, je réprime mes larmes, mais elles coulent car il vient de toucher le fond du problème :

- Oh non, non, non, non, non, me chuchota Thatch en me prenant dans ses bras, pardon, je t'en prie ne pleure pas, je t'aime, ne pleure pas. Tu manques cruellement de confiance en toi, ne pleure pas, je t'en prie, chut, chut, chut, murmura t'il en me berçant.

- Pardon, soufflais-je, j'ai tout gâché….

- Mais non, c'est toi qui exprime un mal-être, tu en ressens le besoin et tu m'en parles, ça prouve que tu as confiance en moi. Tu n'as rien gâché, pas notre belle nuit, Amandine si tu me fais confiance, alors ait aussi confiance en toi.

J'hochai la tête, incapable de parler, mais je m'en voulais quand même, à cause de ça, j'avais pleuré et Thatch me consolait, alors qu'on aurait pu continuer sur le sourire….

C'était sûrement ça le fond du problème, mon manque de confiance, alors il y a un truc que je n'explique pas c'est mon audace pour avoir inversé les positions cette nuit.

J'essuie mes larmes et regarde Thatch qui me regarde attendrit et avec tellement d'amour dans le regard :

- Tu as raison, murmurais-je, je n'ai pas confiance en moi, je le sais, mais être face à l'échec me fait pleurer.

- Alors ton professeur va t'apprendre lentement, mais sûrement à avoir confiance en toi, me dit-il malicieusement.

Il me fait un petit clin d'œil je rougis inévitablement, il se penche et me murmure :

- Entre dans mon jeu, ça va être amusant.

- Heu…. D'accord, répondis-je après quelques instants de réflexion.

Ma curiosité avait été éveillée et puis je me demande comment il pourrait m'aider.

- Alors Mademoiselle déjà essuyez vos jolis yeux.

Je souris et m'exécutai ça encore ce n'était pas compliqué.

- Bien, maintenant je veux un beau sourire sur vos tendres lèvres avant de commencer la leçon.

Je lui en fis un rien que pour le côté comique :

- Il est parfait, me dit-il avec un sourire ravi.

Il me tendit ses mains pour m'aider à me lever, sauf que je me raidis, le drap a glissé et je suis à sa vue et lui aussi remarquez…. Mais moi je ne suis pas Thatch.

Thatch s'écarte doucement de moi et me regarde, par pudeur je me cache comme je le peux avec mes mains.

Je le vois partir, mais moi je n'ose pas le suivre du regard sinon je devrais le voir dévêtu….

Je sens un tissu se poser sur mes épaules, je resserre doucement les pans pour me couvrir, Thatch passe devant moi et boutonne sa chemise qu'il m'a prêté.

Il me regarde d'un air appréciateur et me trouve vu son visage très à son goût.

Ainsi sa chemise descend jusqu'à mi-cuisses, le tissu était très agréable à porter et puis il y avait l'odeur de mon amant, je pris le col et le montant à mon visage pour le respirer.

J'étais bien, j'avais l'impression que Thatch était partout autour de moi comme une aura protectrice qu'aucun danger ne peut franchir.

Je respirais longuement le vêtement, Thatch me prit dans ses bras sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, je le sentais partout.

Alors quand il me captura ses lèvres, même si j'avais conscience que je l'embrassais, je ne le voyais pas, depuis que j'avais respiré son parfum j'étais dans un état presque second.

Mes mains le parcourraient, mais sans que j'en prenne vraiment conscience, je fermais les yeux, pour mieux le respirer.

Il a un corps tellement ferme…, chaud, bien fait aussi, vraiment très bien fait…. Je me détachai de ses lèvres et parcourant son cou le respirant longuement.

C'était devenu presque capital que j'hume sa peau, mes lèvres se posèrent sur ses pectoraux, les découvrant, leurs goûts salés, leurs fermetés et leurs douceurs.

Mes mains ne restèrent pas inactives, elles descendaient, remontaient partout, je voulais dessiner les yeux fermés le torse de mon amant, son corps si puissant et protecteur.

Thatch me serrait contre lui, une main dans les cheveux et l'autre me caressait mon visage.

Mais petit à petit je me rendis compte de ce que je faisais vraiment, j'avais l'impression de me réveiller.

Je stoppai mes gestes et écarta mes lèvres de la peau de mon amant, je réalisai mon audace, je détournai mon visage une main devant ma bouche, me demandant comment j'allais bien pouvoir m'en sortir :

- C'est important d'apprendre à déguster l'autre, lentement, comme vous l'avez fait jeune demoiselle pour découvrir toutes les subtilités de son partenaire.

Thatch prit ma main droite, il écartant avec douceur mes doigts, puis sans que je m'y attende il prit dans sa bouche mon annulaire.

C'est chaud, doux et assez particulier, il plaqua mon doigt contre son palet et avec sa langue me fait des va et vient.

Il porta mes autres doigts à son nez pour respirer ma peau :

- Vous êtes à peine salée, me dit-il avant de s'occuper de mon majeur, vraiment à peine….

Je virai au rouge ne pouvant me détacher de ce qu'il me faisait, il avait un regard si pénétrant :

- Ma belle élève, je vous donne la note maximale, vous m'avez surpris et de plus vous avez su quoi faire sans indication précise, je vous offre ce que vous voudrez. Et je suis sérieux Amandine, me murmura Thatch tout bas dans l'oreille.

- C'est nécessaire ? Demandais-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Tout progrès mérite une récompense, un encouragement.

- Thatch… tu me compares presque à…. Je ne veux pas que ce soit juste donnant/donnant.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, non en fait, mettons de côté notre petit jeu de prof/élève, non ce que je voulais c'était te donner une possibilité de me demander quelque chose qu'en temps normal tu n'oserais pas. Pas forcément sur le sexe, ça peut être une sortie en amoureux, un cadeau, comme un joli collier qui ornerait ton adorable cou, enfin tu vois…. Mon but n'était pas de te comparer avec une catin, et j'en suis désolé, jamais je n'aurais cette pensée. Non et puis le fait que tu me donnes ton amour et ce que tu viens de faire, je voulais aussi te remercier ma précieuse, tu m'as fait tellement de bien… sans le savoir, il y a des choses que je te cache… c'est vrai… et je ne sais pas si un jour j'oserai le faire. Même Père l'ignore, tu peux tout me demander sauf… ce secret.

J'étais de plus en plus curieuse, quel secret pouvait donc me cacher mon Thatch ? Un bien lourd si même Barbe Blanche n'est pas dans la confidence….

- Alors un dîner romantique en amoureux, rien que toi et moi, mais pas de coup bas.

- D'accord, je connais un endroit qui pourrait bien te charmer. Quand ? Ce soir ? Demain, je veux une date.

- Heu oui ce soir pourquoi pas. Est-ce que dans tes robes… il n'y en aurait pas une simple pour cette occasion ?

- Si ne t'en fais pas… j'en vois une qui t'ira à ravir, je suppose que je revêtis mon costume de « pingouin ».

J'hochai vivement la tête et l'embrassa avec ferveur, mes mains, par je ne sais quel miracle (percevez l'ironie) se baladaient naturellement sur le corps de mon aimé.

Il me porta et me posa, avant de se séparer de moi, je me relevai et constatai qu'il m'avait installé sur une table….

- J'espère que tu as faim ma belle.

Il revient vers moi avec différents aliments, je crois deviner ce qui va se passer sous peu, il déboutonna ma chemise (enfin la sienne) avant de la faire glisser par terre :

- J'ai fondu un peu de chocolat, dit-il en amenant une casserole.

Avec une cuillère en bois il remua le chocolat fondu et arqua un sourcil qui se traduisait « Veux-tu continuer dans ce jeu là ? ».

- Oui !

Je répondis fermement, ça m'excitait :

- Allonges-toi, me souffla t'il.

J'obéis, Thatch s'installa en s'asseyant sur la table près de moi, où il me versa sur le ventre, avec la cuillère, du chocolat.

C'était tiède, pas brulant, normal le chocolat fond à une température assez basse, je gloussai ça me faisait des chatouilles de sentir ce liquide couler sur moi.

J'allais sentir bon maintenant, Thatch m'abandonna même pas 10 secondes le temps d'aller chercher encore d'autres aliments.

- J'espère que tu aimes la brioche.

Je gloussai en le sentant récupérer du chocolat sur le morceau de la fameuse brioche, qu'il me tendit, je me prêtais au jeu et mangeai.

Thatch prit une fraise de belle taille et la trempa avant de la mettre à moitié dans sa bouche, il se pencha vers moi.

Moi je l'embrassai, croquant au passage le fruit qu'on engloutit, on fit cela un petit moment.

Thatch décida de lécher sur la fin mon corps prétextant qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher la nourriture.

J'arquai un sourcil, je savais très bien que c'était tout sauf la vraie raison de son geste.

En parlant de gâchis, je vis qu'il restait du chocolat, dont les pouvoirs aphrodisiaques avaient déteint sur moi.

J'obligeai Thatch à s'allonger sur la table, je m'installai sur lui et je tartinai son torse :

- J'ai juste très faim, expliquai-je.

- Mais bien sur, me dit-il avec un petit rire.

- Quoi ? Tu as bien dis qu'il ne fallait pas faire de gâchis, de plus j'ai très faim, monsieur-je-vous-fais-l'amour-toute-la-nuit !

- Non ! Monsieur-qui-vous-fait-jouir-toute-la-nuit ! Corrigea-t-il d'un ton faussement colérique.

Je m'inclinai et commença à lécher mon Thatch chocolaté :

- Tu as de très bonnes tablettes de chocolat.

- Coquine ! S'exclama Thatch avec le sourire devant mon jeu de mot.

Je m'appliquai à ne laisser aucune parcelle de peau souillée par mon pêché mignon.

Même si j'avais terminé je parcourais le corps de mon athlète d'une pluie de baiser, le caressant malgré que sa peau soit aussi collante que la mienne.

- Tu en as là, se moqua gentiment mon amant.

Il balaya du pouce le coin de ma bouche qui avait chocolat, je retiens sa main et lécha son doigt, je rougis, car nos yeux ne se lâchaient pas.

Moi je finis par fermer les yeux et dégusta mon amant, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt avec mes doigts, je trouvais ce geste assez intime et j'aimais bien.

- En fait Amandine tu es une vraie petite coquine et ça rime ! Me lança Thatch quand j'eus terminé.

- Et alors…, murmurais-je.

- Alors j'aime bien.

Il me saisit m'arrachant un petit cri de peur, il me porta dans une autre pièce, il faisait chaud et ça sentait très bon, on était dans une salle de bain.

Une immense baignoire située dans un coin de la pièce était déjà rempli :

- Je l'ai fait couler pendant que tu dormais, me susurra t'il, je l'ai fais bien chaud, pour que quand on entre ce soit à la température idéale.

Thatch entra dans l'eau, son visage montrait que la température était parfaite, alors il s'assit, me plongeant avec lui.

Je m'assis, c'était presque le top, juste un peu trop chaud à mon goût, il n'y avait pas de mousse pour que je puisse me cacher.

Thatch m'attira à lui pour un câlin un peu coquin, puisqu'il me caressa, ses mains sous l'eau me donnait l'impression qu'on me parcourait avec de la soie.

Il prit sur le côté un gel et prit l'initiative de me « laver », pour lui il s'agissait de me procurer du plaisir par des caresses ou en me massant certaines zones sensibles.

Je soupirai de bien-être, Thatch me pénétra d'un coup et commença de longs et lents vas et vient.

Je gémis et m'appuyant sur les épaules de mon amant pour m'aider, avec la pression de l'eau, c'était encore différent.

Nos deux corps glissaient l'un sur l'autre comme du satin ou de la soie, mon esprit s'embrumait peu à peu.

Nous jouissions très rapidement, on resta dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant de se séparer.

Je constate avec étonnement que Thatch est encore « prêt » à me faire l'amour son sexe est tendu.

Je trouve ça étrange, c'est pas normal, est-ce moi qui lui fait à ce point de l'effet ? Peut-être qui sait.

Je m'approche de lui et le lave à mon tour, j'hésite à me saisir… de vous voyez là son membre quoi, mais je finis par le faire avant que Thatch n'ai le temps de rappliquer.

Je lui fais des va et vient avec ma main et le regarde, il se mord les lèvres :

- Thatch tes lèvres !

- C'est ma… aaaaaaah… réplique….

Je le regarde puis son entrejambe, j'hésite à tenter quelque chose qui me rebute… vous savez…. Je me penche vers le sexe de mon amant et pose juste le bout de mes lèvres sur le pénis de mon homme,

C'est idiot comme constat, mais ça ne mord pas…. C'est dur… (normal aussi pour une érection…) chaud et… autre chose, mais je n'ai pas de mot précis pour le décrire :

- Amandine… ce n'est pas une obligation, souffla Thatch.

- Je veux… juste essayer.

Je pris plusieurs secondes avant de me décider à ouvrir ma bouche pour le prendre.

J'entendis Thatch retenir son souffle, je ne le prenais pas entièrement juste quelques centimètres pour me faire une idée, je faisais les mouvements d'allé et venu.

Mais je m'arrêtai bien vite prise d'un haut de cœur :

- Non, ne te rends pas malade, faut que tu en ais vraiment envie, je ne veux pas que tu le fasses juste pour ME faire plaisir, je veux que tu y trouves aussi ton compte, m'avertis Thatch d'une voix inquiète et douce.

- Je sais, mais je voulais essayer.

- Et je t'en remercie ma belle, mais encore une fois ne te rends pas malade, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne me fais pas de fellation.

Étonnamment je repris ce que j'avais commencé en accélérant de rythme, le fait d'avoir était trop lente avait fait que j'avais eu envie de rendre plus vite.

- Amandine…. Aaaaaaah ! S'exclama Thatch surpris.

Il plongea ses mains dans mes cheveux, mais en aucun cas il appuya sur ma tête pour que je le prenne d'avantage.

Puis quelques instants plus tard Thatch m'écarta de lui et éjacula dans sa main, je le vis sortir du bain et se rincer sous le lavabo sa main.

- Désolé si tu voulais… enfin je te vois mal le faire, d'avaler ce _truc_… moi personnellement ça m'écœure. Autant je sais que pleins de mecs adorent quand les femmes avalent, autant moi ça m'a toujours répugné.

Ma mâchoire se décroche et je regarde ahuri Thatch :

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu voulais….

- Tais-toi, coupais-je, non, c'est juste que… c'est la première fois que j'entends un homme dire ça, ça surprend si tu veux…. Et puis rassure-toi, c'est pas demain la veille que je boirais… brr _ça_….

Thatch me rejoint dans le bain et je l'étreins j'avais trouvé la perle rare pour pas mal de choses !

- Sinon… tu as ressentis quoi quand tu m'as prise en bouche ?

- La première fois des nausées… je crois que je mettais trop de temps et le réflexe nauséeux venait vite. La deuxième fois, c'est la peur que tu fasses dans ma bouche… j'avoue que c'est ce qui me rebute le plus. Je l'ai fais pour toi, mais je ne pense pas le refaire, je n'aime pas… désolé.

- Non pas désolé, c'est très beau d'avoir essayé, me murmura Thatch en m'embrassant tendrement, merci ma belle, merci.

Il me prit dans ses bras et moi j'écoutais son cœur, qui faisait un raffut pas possible, son cœur ne cessait de battre de plus en plus vite.

Je le regardai, je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose me gênait, on ferait encore l'amour je ne dis pas, mais là il est au repos.

- Ça va ? Demandais-je.

Il hocha la tête, je ne le crois pas, il me cache quelque chose :

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui… ce n'est… rien, souffla t'il.

- Ton cœur bat vite, je pense que tu es malade.

Il me donnait l'impression de retenir quelque chose, soudain Thatch me prend et me plaque contre le mur de la piscine.

J'en eus le souffle coupé, Thatch m'écrasait complètement contre le mur, je n'éprouvai aucun plaisir, j'étouffai.

- Thatch… peux plus… respirer… Thatch…, qu'est-ce que…

Il m'étranglait, j'essayais tant bien que mal de desserrer ses doigts, ses yeux, son regard… il me détestait, me haïssait, il voulait me tuer.

- Thatch…, soufflais-je à peine.

Mes larmes coulèrent, ma vision commençait à s'embrouiller, je devais faire quelque chose et vite, sinon j'allais mourir….

* * *

On ne me tue pas ! Même si vous en avez très envie...

A dans une semaine !

Une review ?

**Une page facebook a été créé pour la fic : Taper Entre deux mondes et vous devez voir Thatch.**


	37. Le lourd secret de Thatch

Ravenhill a formulé correctement l'intrigue, mais… je tiens à préciser que WayAroundTheWorld a tourné autour, mais je voulais un terme plus fort qu'elle a dit tard mais sans me formuler l'intrigue... dommage tu y étais presque. J'ai du trop de secouer comme un prunnier Pardon...

**Je préviens ce chapitre peut vous choquer, sur les 2 premières pages sur les 15 pages.**

Mais j'attaque un 5ème tabous ! Oui je les collections : Puisque j'ai attaqué le couple à 3, la masturbation (Uu qui ose dire le contraire ?), l'amour avec une différence d'âge importante et le sexe en lui-même en fait.

Ce 5ème tabou on n'en parle pas ou très peu, et comme j'aime être culottée et parler de ça pour relativiser les choses ou aider tout simplement.

Ca ne vous met pas sur la voie ? Bon dans ce cas je pense qu'il faut lire ce chapitre.

Réponses aux Anonymes :

**Océane :** A ça… je t'invite à lire la suite !

**AliceLaw :** Ce qui lui prend ? Direction le chapitre 37 !

**Shiva :** Si j'ai honte ? Pas du tout XD Ce qui prend Thatch comme les autres ! Lis le chapitre. Si c'est un cauchemar ? Et bien… bonne lecture ^^ sinon ce n'est pas drôle et je veux mon pavé de review à la fin =3

**Marimo :** Thatch est l'homme parfait ! Ce n'est pas Ace -^-

Ace : Ce n'est pas vrai TT ! C'est moi le meilleur.

Amandine : TT LA FERME C'EST THATCH NA !

Ace : ToT sinon Marimo… pour répondre à ta question… faut voir t'es un thon ou un canon…. *SBAFF*

Thatch : ABRUTI ! C'EST PAS COMME CA QU'ON SEDUIT UNE DEMOISELLE !

Ace : Oh je vois des z'étoiles….

Thatch : EXCUSES-TOI IDIOT !

Ace : Pardon, pardon *se met à genoux*

Thatch : Il est désespérant ! u_u Et tu le préfère à moi.

Amandine : Hé !

Thatch : ^O^ j'aime quand tu es un poil jalouse et possessive ma chérie ! *l'embrasse*

Ace s'éloigne un peu avec Marimo : Désolé, alors quand est-ce qu'on se voit beauté ?

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : Le lourd secret de Thatch.**

_Mes larmes coulèrent, ma vision commençait à s'embrouiller, je devais faire quelque chose et vite, sinon j'allais mourir…._

Thatch desserra son emprise sur moi et me prit dans ses bras, il cria, quelque chose lui faisait mal, car je ne lui avais rien fait.

Il perdit connaissance, je le retiens en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille et moi je me retenais avec l'aide de la douche.

Je souhaitai que l'ont soit quelque part où je pourrais allonger Thatch que je peinais à retenir.

L'instant suivant je fus téléporté, dans le lit que nous avions partagé, je m'écarte précipitamment de lui.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a cherché à m'étrangler, je le regarde et banni mes larmes de rage.

Et son sexe qui est… :

- Qu'est-ce que….

Je venais de voir quelque chose, que je trouvais étrange et que je n'avais pas remarqué avant.

- Mais… c'est bien une cicatrice, soufflais-je, non il n'a pas pu se faire ça tout seul.

Je me calmai et regardai avec attention Thatch, son visage exprimait la douleur, ses sourcil était froncé, il se retenait de crier.

- Je ne comprends pas…, murmurais-je tremblante devant ce que je venais de découvrir et qui pouvait être capital.

Un battement de cil après j'étais sur le Moby Dick, je perdis l'équilibre et passa au travers d'un mur.

Thatch et Marie se tenaient devant moi :

- Je crois que je visionne le passé….

_- Marie je n'en peux plus est-ce que tu peux le comprendre ?_

_- Non, s'il te plait, je te promets de faire des efforts, supplia Marie._

_- Tu n'as cessé de me le répéter, tu ne fais aucun effort, désolé, mais ça sera sans moi._

C'est donc comme ça que s'est passé leur rupture, Thatch partit, c'est là que je vis Marie se jeter sur lui armée d'une seringue qu'elle planta dans la jambe droite de mon homme.

Il se retourna avant de s'effondrer presque aussitôt :

_- Jamais… je ne te laisserai partir._

Je vis un truc démentiel, elle ferma à clé la chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, avant de menotter Thatch et de le bâillonner.

Elle sortit de son sac une multitude de chose dont un scalpel quel posa non loin d'elle, elle commença à le déshabiller et à prendre le scalpel quel dirigea vers le sexe de Thatch.

Je plaque une main contre ma bouche et me retient un haut de cœur :

- Stop, je ne veux pas en voir davantage.

L'image cessa :

- Que lui a-t'elle fait ? Demandais-je le souffle court, pas certaine de vouloir découvrir ce que le passé renfermait.

Malheureusement je dus voir ce qui s'était passé, ma colère que j'avais faillit diriger vers Thatch, peut-être que je devrais avant tout la diriger vers Marie !

Je serrai les poings, qui devaient trembler de rage contenu.

Elle, cette Marie, cette pourriture, lui a implanté un appareillage qui, d'après ce que je vois et en constate, lui permet de contrôler les envies de Thatch via une télécommande.

Le temps s'accélère, Thatch se réveille prisonnier de Marie, il émet un gémissement étouffé, le pauvre il souffre, elle l'a ouvert à vif sans anesthésie, rien.

Marie ne lui a pas fait que lui faire une implantation, elle a volontairement ouvert les testicules pour lui laisser une cicatrice, cicatrice qui n'était autre que son prénom « Marie ».

Cette femme ne va pas bien dans sa tête, ce n'est pas possible que de telles atrocités soient possibles, non, je suis à deux doigts de pleurer devant ce que je vois.

Cette femme, non ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible, je sais que ça existe, mais… non, pas Thatch, non… ce n'est pas vrai :

_- Tu vas m'écouter, cracha Marie, je ne me répéterai pas, si jamais tu parles à quiconque de ça, il se pourrait bien que Barbe Blanche soit malencontreusement empoisonné ou mal soigné, surtout qu'en ce moment il ne va pas très bien._

Le visage de Thatch se décomposa :

_- Si tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelques choses je te conseillerai d'obéir. Tu vois que tu m'aimes encore, ton corps m'appelle._

Evidemment que non, c'est elle qui a provoqué une érection chez Thatch, elle s'empale sur lui, qui grimace de douleur.

Je plaque mes 2 mains contre ma bouche et fonds en larme, je ne peux pas croire ce que je vois.

- Ca suffit, je veux retourner auprès de Thatch.

Ma prière fut entendu, je m'approchai de mon homme et me pencha vers son visage lui caressant dans des gestes apaisant.

- Oh Thatch, pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit ? Il est temps que je te délivre une bonne fois pour toute de cette Marie. Je souhaite du plus profond de mon cœur que Thatch ne porte plus l'appareillage et la cicatrice, mais que ce soit Marie qui les portent. Je veux que Marie souffre à vie, elle devra supporter la douleur qu'elle aura fait endurer à Thatch !

Presque instantanément le visage de mon homme se détendit, je vérifie, non plus de cicatrice intitulée Marie, dire que j'étais prête quelques minutes auparavant à partir et à le laisser.

Si elle cherchait à détruire notre couple elle a presque réussit.

Je suis heureuse d'être quelqu'un qui fait attention aux détails, je me masse ma gorge, j'appréhende, je l'admets, le réveil de mon amant.

Je caresse son visage, ses cheveux tendrement, il finit enfin par ouvrir les yeux :

- Thatch… pourquoi ? Thatch tu m'as dis de me confier à toi quand ça n'irait pas, mais c'est valable aussi pour toi. Tu as le droit de te confier. J'ai avec un souhait fait en sorte que tu n'ais plus l'appareillage, ni les cicatrices. Dis-moi pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis plus tôt, tu savais que j'avais ce don de demander des choses, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis ? Tu aurais pu être libéré plus tôt. Tu avais peur que je te juge ? Je t'en prie dis-moi quelque chose, suppliais-je la gorge nouée.

Il détourna les yeux et les ferma, il venait de comprendre par mes mots, par ma voix que ce qui s'était passé n'était pas un rêve, puis Thatch les ouvrit :

- Comment sais-tu autant de chose ?

- Je pense que mon don s'est activé, il m'a montré des images du passé, j'ai assisté en direct à ton opération et au chantage….

Thatch laissa échapper quelques fines larmes, il passa une main sur son visage, son secret venait de voler en éclat :

- Elle… m'a prit… ma virilité, elle m'a humilié… et même….

- … violé je sais, achevais-je pour lui, Thatch écoutes-moi dans mon monde il y a aussi des hommes dans ton cas, qui se font violer, c'est plus rare, car vous êtes le symbole de la force et de la virilité. C'est donc presque impensable qu'un homme le soit, mais quand on prodigue certaines caresses il est facile de vous violer, surtout si on vous immobilise. Thatch, tu resteras toujours pour moi un homme viril d'accord, pour moi tu es le même, je t'aime toujours autant, plus qu'hier, mais moins que demain.

- Amandine….

Il laissa échapper ses larmes et effleura mon visage de ses doigts :

- J'avais jusqu'à ton arrivé, jusqu'à ce que tu réveilles mon cœur, oublié le vrai sens du mot amour, Marie m'obligeait à la prendre, j'ai une fois désobéis et Père s'est tout de suite trouvé plus malade, j'ai compris qu'elle ne plaisantait pas…. Avec elle j'ai connu frustration sur frustration, elle recevait tout, moi je n'étais rien, juste un jouet, rien d'autre…. Alors quand toi tu voulais jouir avec moi… je me suis peu à peu souvenu ce qu'était vraiment l'amour et aussi, j'ai compris que j'avais trouvé une femme merveilleuse. Quand Marie a été jetée à la mer, j'ai sentit un poids se libérer et petit à petit j'ai repris goût à donner du plaisir à une femme. Tu n'en avais pas conscience, comme tu es timide tu ne prenais aucune initiative et tu n'osais même pas me toucher, tu ne me donnais rien, j'aurais pu t'identifier à Marie…. Mais ton regard était si différent, si doux, si aimant, que je savais que ça viendrait avec le temps et que je n'avais pas devant moi une Marie Bis. Pour tout à l'heure… je suis désolé… elle, par le biais d'une télécommande, sûrement un des doubles qu'elle a laissé sur une ile. A chaque fois qu'on accostait elle me disait qu'elle cachait une de ces télécommandes…. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle saurait quand je ferais l'amour avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Cette nuit, c'est ce que nous avons fait… et ce matin, elle m'a envoyé des décharges, ça me rends fou à chaque fois… et puis… tu as eu… une parole malheureuse… j'ai cru voir Marie en face de moi et non toi, alors j'ai eu envie… de la tuer… mais pas toi, pas toi, pas toi.

- Je te crois mon amour, rassurais-je.

Sa voix mourut dans ses sanglots, je comprends mieux pourquoi il a essayé de me tuer, mais qu'ai-je dis de particulier ?

- Thatch quels mots j'ai employé et qui ont provoqués cet excès de violence ?

- « Ton cœur bas vite, je pense que tu es malade » elle disait toujours ça en ajoutant qu'elle avait… un excellent remède….

Le remède, lui faire l'amour, mon pauvre Thatch, je continuais mes gestes tendres, maintenant tout était clair, notre nuit d'amour où il me disait que je prenais soin de lui. Oui, je compris maintenant tous ses propos et ses cachoteries.

Marie n'est qu'une pourriture elle l'a traumatisé, en répétant ses mots, il aura l'impression que tout recommence.

J'ai tellement vue de série où on étudie la psychologie, vous savez, un son, une odeur, un mot, une note de musique, peut vous déclencher une peur soudaine et c'est ce qui s'est passé.

- Thatch, promets-moi de parler si tu as ce genre de problème ou même des beaucoup moins grave, je suis timide et je l'ai encore jamais dis c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas parce que je le dis pas que tu ne peux pas me parler. Je t'écouterai toujours, tout comme toi tu m'as écouté, je t'aime.

- Merci… Je sais ma belle, je sais, promis je ne te cacherai plus rien.

Il m'attira à lui, ma tête reposa sur son torse, que je caressais du bout des doigts pendant que lui s'occupais avec mes cheveux.

Je fermais les yeux et écoutais son cœur qui battait à un rythme maintenant normal :

- Thatch….

- Oui.

- Est-ce que quand tu m'as fait l'amour tu as aimé ? Tu ne t'ais pas forcé.

- Non, je maitrisais sur ce coup là mon anatomie, cette nuit je n'ai fais que te désirer, mais tu sais grâce à toi je n'ai plus « peur » de faire l'amour à quelqu'un. Tu m'as été d'une grande aide sans t'en rendre compte, jamais je ne serais assez te remercier.

- Alors embrasses-moi, murmurais-je.

Je me penchai, embrassant délicatement les lèvres de mon amant, qui répondit au baiser, il inversa les positions, je me retrouvai sous lui, qui lentement commençait à m'échauffer les sens :

- Thatch je ne veux pas que tu te forces à faire ces gestes, le stoppais-je.

- Ne t'en fais pas je ne me force aucunement. Tu as bien su panser mes plaies, il faut que je te remercie toi et ton corps que j'ai osé maltraiter.

Il baisa mon cou, puis le haut de mon buste, avant de descendre vers ma poitrine, je laissais échapper quelques soupirs de bien être.

J'entremêler mes doigts dans sa chevelure, calmant comme je le pouvais ma respiration.

Ses doigts me parcoururent, il me prit mes poignets et me les tiens d'une main, tandis qu'avec l'autre il explorait mon être.

Je m'arquai essayant de me libérer, la chaleur et le plaisir m'envahirent très vite, Thatch m'embrassa de partout, pendant que je gémissais sous ses doigts.

Je jouis et reprit petit à petit mes esprits :

- Je te demande encore pardon mon amour, me chuchota t'il.

- Je t'aime et je ne t'en veux plus, soufflais-je.

Je récupérai mes mains et dessina le visage de mon amant, j'espère que le dossier Marie est terminé, j'en ai assez entendu parler.

Thatch et moi nous nous regardons, son regard se pose sur mon cou, il déglutit péniblement :

- Je fais connerie sur connerie, d'abord je frôle le viol, ensuite...

- Mon amour ne pleure pas….

Je l'embrasse et j'inverse nos positions, je prends le contrôle, je l'enlace, je dois le rassurer et lui montrer que je l'aime.

J'avale ses larmes salée, je lui murmure des mots tendres, ça me fait bizarre, car c'est plutôt l'homme qui rassure la femme et pas l'inverse surtout quand c'est elle qui est victime d'un viol.

Là les rôles sont complètement inversés, mais qu'importe, mes baisers, mes mots, mes caresses, mon amour remplaceront petit à petit ceux de l'immonde Marie.

Je réveillerai ce corps et cette âme meurtrie j'en fais le serment.

Je commence par embrasser le cou de Thatch, je descends en parallèles mes mains, le caressant, tout comme il le fait avec moi.

Je prends son sexe en main pendant que je parcours son torse avec l'autre et mes lèvres.

Je simule des vas et vient, il se retient alors j'effleure son membre de mes doigts pour alterner les sensations, de temps en temps il laisse échapper un soupir.

Ses doigts sont dans mes cheveux, j'aime quand il a ses mains dans ma chevelure, ses yeux sont clos, quand je descends de plus en plus bas il les rouvre.

Thatch je fais ça pour toi, tu m'as tant donné, alors cette fois c'est à moi de te donner du plaisir, un plaisir que tu pourras enfin assouvir.

Je lui refais une fellation, ses doigts se resserrent sur mes mèches, je le regarde, il a la tête penché en arrière.

Je prends le risque qu'il fasse dans la bouche, j'accentue son plaisir en lui massant ses bourses, je le sens sursauter, ce qui a pour conséquence directe d'avoir son membre s'enfoncer dans le fond de la gorge d'un coup.

Je retiens un haut de cœur, mais je continue, il retient difficilement ses soupirs, j'aspire, il laisse échapper un cri et resserre aussi sa prise sur mes cheveux.

- Je t'en prie… arrêtes… je ne pourrais pas… me retenir….

Très bien j'arrête, à la place je m'empale, cette fois je ne suis pas fatiguée comme cette nuit.

Je ne le ferai pas tous les jours et je pense qu'il en a conscience que je prends beaucoup sur moi avec ma grande timidité.

Mais je veux aussi qu'il comprenne que je l'aime et que si je fais tout ça ce n'est pas que pour le sexe, c'est pour lui montrer mes sentiments et qu'il aille mieux.

Je tiens à faire tout moi-même, alors, je prends ses poignets et les maintient de part et d'autre de sa tête.

J'espère qu'il ne verra pas un pseudo domination, mais vraiment de l'amour.

Je suis ravie il se détend, je l'embrasse pendant que je me mouve.

Je relève un défit très difficile, je refuse de sa part qu'il m'aide dans mes mouvements en me soutenant avec ses mains. De plus je dois me retenir et ne pas m'arrêter, mais je tiens à ce qu'il ressente ce que je ressens moi quand il me fait l'amour.

Faire des allez et venu sont très difficile car mon plaisir augmente et aller rapidement pour lui m'est encore plus difficile, je ne veux pas jouir et que lui reste sur sa faim.

Ca non, je préfère encore que ça soit moi, je guette son visage, il serre les dents, je suis sur la bonne voie.

Je resserre sensiblement ma prise sur ses poignets et m'appuis dessus pour m'aider dans mes mouvements.

Je me sens me resserrer autour de lui, je continue mes déplacements, ça me demande un effort surhumain pas possible.

Lui est à deux doigts de craquer, je suis épuisée alors dans un dernier effort j'augmente le rythme, il se libère en moi, j'émets un cri étouffé.

Je m'effondre sur lui, il me prend dans ses bras et me caresse tendrement mes cheveux et mon dos et je m'endors sur Thatch complètement vidée par les efforts fournis.

Quand je reprends mes esprits, j'ouvre péniblement un œil, déjà il n'y a plus Thatch sous moi.

Par contre je suis enveloppée d'un doux drap en satin, il me recouvre jusqu'au bas du dos, dos qui est d'ailleurs dénudé.

Thatch a dû dégager mes cheveux qui sont sur le côté, pour avoir une belle vision de moi endormie, j'écoute mon environnement, ça sent la cuisine.

Mon appétit se réveille après avoir fait l'amour comme nous l'avons fais je n'en suis guère surprise.

Je frotte mes yeux et relève un peu la tête et le cherche du regard.

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas vraiment fait gaffe à la disposition de la pièce.

Déjà quand hier soir Thatch m'a porté ici, c'est dans une grande pièce (et quand je dis grande c'est pas qu'un peu) circulaire, au centre le lit.

Il y a plusieurs portes, j'en compte 4, déjà la salle de bain, après les autres je ne sais pas.

Ensuite tout à ma gauche, contre le mur de notre grande pièce principale, il y a un coin cuisine si on veut, mais vraiment la belle cuisine quoi, bien équipée et tout.

C'est là que Thatch est, il a juste revêtit son boxer il me fait dos préparant quelque chose à manger, ça sent bon en tous les cas.

Il se tourne vers moi, guettant mon réveil, je lui lance un sourire, auquel il me répond.

Je me redresse, aie, j'ai été trop vite, vous savez quand vous êtes allongé et d'un coup vous vous relever, on a parfois cette sensation désagréable, bha je l'ai.

Je me tiens la tête et attends un peu, puis je chipe la chemise de mon amant, je la revêtis, ensuite au moment où je me lève pour aller à sa rencontre, mes jambes me lâchent.

Je tombe donc à moitié par terre et à moitié sur le lit, je tente encore une fois, j'ai plus de jambe, flute, Thatch émet un léger rire avant de venir à mon secours :

- La prochaine fois, faut pas qu'on fasse autant de sport au lit, dit-il amusé en me soutenant par la taille.

- Je pense, mais j'ai aimé ce que nous avons fais, à quelques « détails » près.

- Hum…, dit-il songeur, tu as bien dormis ?

- Oui, il est quelle heure ? Demandais-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Pas loin de midi.

Purée ! Vous parlez d'une journée, j'ai ma nuit segmenté par un Thatch qui me fait l'amour, ensuite, cette histoire avec Marie, on refait l'amour, puis on s'endort et après midi.

Je sens que ce soir je vais dormir comme un loir.

- Tu as faim j'espère, car j'ai fais pour tout un régiment.

- Oui très… un bel homme a eu l'idée de me faire jouir toute la nuit m'épuisant.

- Oh… il a osé ?

- Oui, après je lui ai fais l'amour comme jamais et j'ai très faim.

- C'est marrant, car moi j'ai eu une belle demoiselle qui a eu dans l'idée de me plaire avec une très belle lingerie, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Je lui ai donc donné tout mon désir et après… c'est elle qui m'en a donné autant. Et j'admets vouloir continuer à lui plaire, me dit-il lentement avant de capturer mes lèvres.

- Moi aussi, ai-je juste le temps de répondre avant qu'il m'embrasse.

Je l'enlace et approfondit le baiser, il est si doux, il me soulève sans difficulté et me porte avant de me poser sur une chaise.

Il a déjà préparé la table, je lui sers un verre d'eau et moi aussi, je bois le temps de patienter, je lève mes yeux discrètement vers mon homme qui me fait dos.

Qu'il est beau…. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en arrière, je fonds, mais je détourne vite le regard, m'énerve d'être à ce point timide.

Il revient vers moi, chargé de deux plateaux :

- T'as prévue d'inviter Ace ou quoi ? M'exclamais-je.

Il me regarda avant de rire :

- Non, mais c'est vrai que j'ai peut-être vu un peu grand, mais vaut mieux en avoir trop que pas assez.

- Oui, mais… quand même.

Je ris à mon tour, j'attends qu'il s'installe avant de commencer à manger :

- Merci, fis-je après qu'il m'est servi, tu ne t'ais pas assoupis donc pour préparer tout ça.

- En effet, presque tout de suite après que tu te sois endormie je me suis levé, mais j'ai pris le temps pour te contempler, ma nymphe, me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur, son visage reposant sur son poing gauche.

- Je ne suis pas une nymphe !

- Si, me dit-il sensuellement.

Il se leva contourna la table et se posta derrière moi :

- Une trèèèèèssssssss belle nymphe, me susurra t'il langoureusement.

Il pinça la pointe de mes seins, avant de m'embrasser le cou, je respirai doucement :

- Vraiment, une très belle nymphe.

Ma vision s'embruma, plus encore quand il plongea une de ses mains chaudes entre mes jambes :

- Magnifique nymphe, tu es d'accord avec moi ma belle, comme tu ne dis pas le contraire.

Je m'arquai, sa voix vibra dans mes oreilles me parcourant d'un frisson agréable :

- Ma déesse, ma ravissante petite fée, jouis je le veux.

Il me lécha lentement mon cou, je ne prêtais aucune attention à ce qu'il disait, seule sa voix comptait :

- Cède à la volupté, tu es si belle ainsi.

Je n'en peux plus, mon corps est prit de terribles tremblements, je perds pied, m'évanouissant presque.

Je pris appuis avec mes mains sur le bord de la table, il tira en arrière la chaise, je tentais tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle, mais ça m'étais difficile.

Alors que j'étais toujours assise, Thatch s'agenouilla devant moi et plongea tête la première dans mon intimité.

Je sursautai, ne m'y attendant pas, je gémis et plonge mes doigts dans sa chevelure, je n'ai même plus de force pour l'écarter de moi et arrêter son supplice.

Il me tient fermement le bassin, pour ne pas que je m'échappe, inévitablement je finis par succomber au plaisir.

Je reprends petit à petit mes esprits, je me rassois normalement :

- Tu vois que tu es une nymphe, me lança Thatch, qui s'était rassit en face de moi un doux sourire malicieux accroché à ses lèvres.

- Hum, fis-je un peu boudeuse et encore un peu embrumée.

Grrr quoi que je fasse il pensera et clamera haut et fort que je suis une nymphe et tout ce qu'on veut :

- Allez mange ça va refroidir.

- T'abuse aussi, je te signale que tu t'es occupée de moi, ce n'est pas ma faute si ça refroidira.

- Je sais ma belle, sourit Thatch, mais tu es délicieuse quand tu es submergée par le plaisir.

Je rougis encore et commence à manger pour essayer de me concentrer sur autre chose.

Bordel ce que j'ai faim tout d'un coup, je prends mon temps pour déguster ce qu'il a préparé et c'est délicieux.

Il a fait pas mal de féculent, tant mieux vue comment on a fait l'amour….

Des féculents… j'espère qu'il ne va pas me réserver une autre séance au lit, pas que ça me déplaise, mais je suis un peu fatiguée, je ne sais pas si j'apprécierai autant.

J'ai l'impression d'être un Ace au féminin avec les bonnes manières en plus, je suis tellement affamée que je ne me reconnais même pas.

Je me ressers par 5 fois, oui vous avez bien lut 5 fois ! Thatch me regarde avec un fin sourire :

- C'est ta faute si je mange autant, te moque pas, marmonnais-je.

- Jamais je n'oserai, je te promets qu'on ne fera pas souvent ce que j'ai fais cette nuit, c'est très éprouvant physiquement. Mais une fois de temps en temps ça ne fait jamais de mal au contraire. Après le repas si ça te dis j'aimerai qu'on retourne dans la salle de bain… je voudrais qu'on se détende, même si ça c'est mal terminé tout à l'heure je….

- Pas de problème, le coupais-je, j'avais au départ bien aimé, même si ça été assez bref, j'aime bien me sentir près de toi.

Je sentis mon visage devenir rouge, aussi je bus vite de l'eau dans l'espoir de faire baisser ma température.

- Sois pas gênée de m'avouer ça, moi aussi j'aime t'avoir tout contre moi ma belle.

Il se leva et commença à ranger un peu la table, je me levai pour l'aider, mais mes jambes tremblèrent et je tombai.

- Laisses, intervient Thatch, tu n'as pas encore récupéré.

- Mais….

- Pas de mais.

- … je.

- J'ai dis « laisses », me coupa t'il en posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

Il se retourna et alla poser plus loin les affaires, j'essayai encore une fois de me relever, mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas tenir debout.

Je retombai sur ma chaise :

- Tu es têtue, se moqua gentiment Thatch qui avait toujours le dos tourné.

Il devait user du fluide, je boudais dans mon coin, moi je voulais juste l'aider c'est tout….

Il ne cesse de me materner, enfin moi c'est le sentiment que j'ai, c'est aussi pour ça que je veux lui donner un coup de main, pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas une petit fille de 4 ans.

J'ai 21 ans !

- Oui et alors ? Tu ne cesses de me materner, je ne suis pas une petite fille de 4 ans, je suis autonome.

Thatch s'arrête dans ses gestes et se retourne vers moi, il s'approche doucement de moi et me prend mon visage :

- Amandine, je le sais… mais… ce que je t'ai fais tout à l'heure jamais je n'aurais dû le faire. De plus tu as fait tant depuis ton arrivé parmi nous, tu as aussi perdu ta famille, des mésaventures sont arrivées, tu en as déjà beaucoup fait, encore aujourd'hui. Laisses-moi te remercier à ma façon, tu es la chose la plus précieuse qui m'est arrivé, si je peux alléger ta peine alors je suis prêt à tout pour y parvenir.

- Mais Thatch….

- Laisses-moi faire mon amour, juste pour aujourd'hui d'accord ? Juste aujourd'hui.

Il m'embrassa avant même que je n'ai eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Très bien, si ça peut aider Thatch à se déculpabiliser alors je suis prête à céder, mais uniquement pour la journée.

Je répondis à son tendre baiser, ses mains m'effleurent doucement, comme si j'étais quelque chose de précieux et de fragile, dans un sens oui.

Mais j'aime, car j'apprécie particulièrement quand il me caresse ainsi, je le serre tout contre moi.

J'espère du plus profond de mon cœur que plus aucun secret n'existe entre nous pour mettre en péril notre amour.

Je crois que non, je me détache de lui :

- Va pour aujourd'hui, mais tu sais tu étais pardonné.

- Je sais, bon ce n'est pas le tout, mais si on passait au dessert.

- D'accord, mais je te rappelle qu'on l'a déjà prit.

- Comment ça ? Me fit Thatch un peu perdu.

Je le regarde avec un grand sourire et trace d'un doigt son torse :

- Oh ! Compris mon amant, mais je ne parlais pas de ce dessert là, petite coquine.

Je soutiens son regard même si mon sang à migrer vers mon visage :

- Tu es belle.

- Toi aussi, murmurais-je du bout des lèvres par timidité.

- Je pourrais passer des heures à te contempler ainsi, surtout tes yeux, qui sont magnifiques.

- Merci, ils sont le reflet de l'âme.

- Oui, et tu as une très belle âme. J'espère que tu aimes les desserts.

- Je ne suis pas bien difficile, j'aime tout.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner et de sortir ce qu'il avait préparé.

Heu comment dire…. Ça a de la gueule ! Il a fait tout ça !

J'aime les gâteaux, mais je ne suis pas une spécialiste au point de vous dire leur nom, c'est tellement beau qu'on n'ose même pas y toucher.

J'ai devant moi une adorable petite charlotte, avec sur le dessus des fraises coupées en deux pour faire un cœur et quelques framboises, après il y a des motifs fait avec une poche à douille.

Je mets les fruits de côté pour les manger à la fin, je prends un morceau j'ai un caramel fondant qui s'échappe, j'adore.

Génial du chocolat au lait et blanc, pas de noir, soit j'ai devant moi un très bon observateur, soit on a les mêmes goûts, ou les deux.

J'aime moyennement le chocolat noir, surtout s'il n'est pas sucré, il me faut du sucre ! J'aime pas l'amertume et l'acidité comme certains.

Faudra que je chipe sa recette et que j'essaye d'en faire, c'est excellent, j'ai rarement mangé des desserts aussi bon :

- Thatch tu m'apprendras à en faire ?

- Avec plaisir ma belle. Je suis content que tu aimes.

- Je crois que c'est l'un des meilleurs dessert que j'ai eu à manger, pour ne pas dire le meilleur et je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir, je le pense vraiment.

- Ca me fait très plaisir.

C'est avec une petite pointe de tristesse que je termine ma dernière bouchée.

La gourmande que je suis veut que je racle bien l'assiette ce qui fait rire Thatch, je lui tire la langue :

- Quand on est gourmande on ne se refait pas.

- Tu as bien raison, ça montre en tout cas que tu as adoré ma cuisine.

- Et pas qu'un peu.

Une fois que j'ai bien raclé mon assiette Thatch me la prend pour aller la ranger dans levier, c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas de lave-vaisselle, ils doivent tout faire mains.

Thatch revient vite vers moi et me soulève, on retourne dans la salle de bain, il me pose par terre et me défait la chemise.

Je me cache lui me contemple avec son sourire, il pose ses mains sur ses hanches, je détourne le regard et ferme les yeux pendant qu'il retire son boxer.

Il me reprend ensuite, l'eau est encore chaude, ah là j'aime mieux la température.

Je me love contre lui, j'aime bien être juste dans ses bras et ne penser à rien, il me pose sur une des marches.

Oui car sa baignoire est limite piscine, et on entre dedans par des marches, donc il me pose et caresses mes jambes, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire :

- Tu es vraiment très chatouilleuse.

- Je t'en prie arrête, riais-je.

- Non, parce que si tu veux tenir debout va falloir que je m'occupe de tes jambes.

Je me laissais faire, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire, ce qui faisait sourire Thatch qui lui me massait :

- Maintenant à l'autre.

- Non, m'exclamais-je morte de rire.

Ah non moi faut pas grand-chose, je suis hyper craintive côté chatouille, je suis sûre qu'il en profite quand il descend lentement ses mains.

- Je pense que ça ira mieux pour tes jambes.

- J'espère….

Il m'attira sous un jet d'eau, l'eau coula sur nous, Thatch resserra son étreinte sur moi avant de m'embrasser avec passion.

Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'il alluma la poire de douche et qu'il dirigea le jet d'eau vers le mur à ma droite.

Pourquoi il faisait ça ? Il me souleva et me plaqua contre le mur qu'il a mouillé :

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu ais froid, me susurra t'il.

Oh… quelle délicate attention !

- Amandine j'ai encore envie de toi, mais toi ?

Mais il s'arrête jamais ?

- Je… mais tu n'as pas peur qu'on soit trop fatigué ce soir ?

- Oui c'est vrai il y a la sortie.

- Je te fais à ce point là de l'effet ? Demandais-je timidement.

- Oh que oui et pas un peu.

Il captura mes lèvres avant qu'on ne retourne dans l'eau, il se détacha de moi et nagea, il y avait largement la place.

Moi je préfère migrer vers un bord, je vois qu'il y a plusieurs flacons exposés, curieuse je regarde ce que s'est.

Il y a de tout, gel douche, shampoing, huiles de massage… gloups, vaut mieux que je repose avant que Thatch me voit avec, il y a même des sels de bain.

J'entends un gros bruit d'eau derrière moi, je vous parie que c'est Thatch qui est revenu à la surface.

Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches, il me baise mon cou et me hume :

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, roucoule t'il.

Il balade ses mains sur moi, il me maintient et ouvre de son autre main un flacon qu'il déverse sur mes cheveux :

- Ah ! Lâches-moi, riais-je.

- Nan, s'amusa t'il.

Il me fit le shampoing, qui sentait très bon au passage, moi je me venge, je prends un gel douche et je lui en mets sur lui, c'est de bonne guerre :

- Toi tu as choisis un gel aphrodisiaque.

Il me court après, moi je tente de lui échapper, enfin aller courir dans de l'eau.

Il me dévore littéralement, mais fini très vite par me lâcher, nous revoila en mode gamin.

Bon je termine le shampooing, avant de me rincer les cheveux, ça fait un bien fou, une partie de ma fatigue s'est envolée avec l'eau.

Je me tourne vers Thatch près du bord de la baignoire, il me regarde avec désir, un sourire au coin, son visage reposant sur une main.

Instinctivement je plonge le haut de mon corps sous l'eau :

- Je te vois quand même chérie, ria doucement Thatch.

Oui c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de mousse, juste une eau limpide, Thatch se lava devant moi, je me retourne précipitamment sous le rire moqueur de mon amant.

Il nage vers moi, je me retourne et pousse un petit cri je tente comme je peux de reculer, mais il me soulève.

Il me tient à l'horizontale au dessus de lui :

- Jolie paire de fesse.

- Thatch relâche-moi tout de suite, ordonnais-je gênée par sa déclaration.

- Non, j'aime ce que je vois.

- Espèce de pervers ! Reposes-moi tout de suite.

- Non, j'aime profiter des bonnes choses et te voir en fait partie.

Je me débats, mais j'ai tellement peur de tomber que je supplie Thatch de me redescendre, il finit par accepter un sourire coquin sur son visage et moi je boude.

- Oh ! Du boudin ! Je ne t'interdis pas de me regarder tu sais et tu m'interdis pas de te regarder donc… j'en profite….

Il me dit ça de façon sensuelle et suave que j'en déglutis et c'est vrai que je crève d'envie de le regarder, pas forcément en bas, mais un peu plus bas que son visage serait un bon début.

Je dirige mes yeux vers son torse, que je fixe quelques secondes, avant de relever timidement mon regard vers mon amant.

Il me sourit gentiment :

- Tu vois que ce n'étais pas si compliqué.

Il me repose enfin, moi je m'isole vers le bord où ma tête repose entre mes bras croisés, je l'entends faire des brasses, mais je n'y prête pas plus attention.

- Dis-moi ce qui te gêne ? Quel est le vrai problème, ce n'est pas un manque d'envie c'est autre chose.

Il était derrière moi, je lui fais face et pour ne pas affronter son regard je l'étreins :

- J'ai le sentiment que… que je n'ai pas ce droit, comme si… je… tu, ce n'est pas ce termes là, comme si tu ne m'appartenais pas… enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que… j'ai le sentiment de… je sais pas, murmurais-je incapable d'expliquer ce que je ressentais.

- Marie, fut le seul mot que prononça Thatch.

- Hein ?

- Marie, expliqua t'il, elle a été possessive et surtout elle t'a humilié, même si après tu as su que je m'étais mise avec elle, avec ce qu'elle t'a fait ça a pu te bloquer.

Je n'avais pas vue ça sous cet angle, puis il y avait aussi eu Vista dans le même temps, même si il a bien calculé son coup pour me faire comprendre que j'avais pris une bonne décision en ne le choisissant pas.

Je relève mes yeux vers mon amant, qui si passionné est si doux :

- Alors ça viendra ma belle, laisse-moi t'apprendre.

Il m'embrassa doucement mon dos :

- Laisses-toi juste du temps.

Il parcourra ma colonne vertébrale avec sa bouche, remontant et descendant sans cesse.

Je frissonne en continue et je commence plus ou moins à me dandiner, je me retourne et le fixe.

Il a cessé ses mouvements, ses cheveux sont trempés, une goutte d'eau tombe le long de son cou et descend.

Je regarde cette goutte glisser sur les muscles saillant de Thatch, avant qu'elle ne tombe dans l'eau du bain.

Et évidemment en fixant l'eau du bain j'ai le regard posé sur l'entrejambe de Thatch, j'ose pas le regarder, mais je peux pas rester à voir son… imposante anatomie.

Qui est d'ailleurs de très… belle… taille, je déglutis, dire que j'ai pas souffert quand il m'a pénétré….

Je refrissonne en repensant à notre nuit de plaisir, je remonte lentement mon regard, prenant le temps pour mémoriser les moindres contours du corps de mon athlète.

Je finis au bout d'un moment par plonger mes yeux dans ceux de Thatch, le rose aux joues.

Je voudrais tant qu'il… bordel… je serre les jambes et dandine légèrement, je sais ce que j'ai, mais j'arriverai pas à le formuler, pourtant je dois aussi faire cet effort.

- Thatch, chuchotais-je d'une voix peu audible.

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais… que… je voudrais que tu me prennes, ajoutais-je très bas.

Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il m'ait entendu, car je parle très bas même en classe, ma voisine et amie Julie n'entendait pas toujours ce que je disais.

Pourtant Thatch me souleva, nos regards ne se quittent pas, il me porte vers un mur et comme tout à l'heure lance un jet d'eau chaude.

Puis il me pénètre d'un coup m'arrachant un cri, il fait de long et puissant va et vient en moi, ma tête bascule en arrière je prends appuis sur la douche allumé pour l'aider.

Il se presse tout contre moi et j'en fait de même avec mon autre bras, il soupire contre mon oreille et ça m'électrise.

Je décide de me laisser aller, ne retenant pas mes gémissements, qui doivent accroitre le désir de Thatch puisqu'il accélère.

J'ai petit à petit cette sensation de dédoublement, je m'entends l'appeler lui dire d'aller plus vite, plus fort, je l'entends me murmurer des choses.

Mais toutes ces informations, ces sensations, tout ce mélange, ça ne veut rien dire, mais c'est agréable.

Je finis par lâcher la douche pour serrer avec mes deux bras Thatch, un cri me parvient à mes oreilles et c'est le mien.

Je suis plus ou moins dans les vapes, je me laisse bercer par mon amant, il me recouvre de quelque chose.

Je baisse mon regard, un peignoir, il le met et le referme sur moi, on sort de la salle d'eau, il s'allonge sur le lit et me caresse tendrement le dos et les cheveux.

* * *

Une review =3 ?


	38. Ne jamais énerver un couturier

**J'écris actuellement le chapitre 46... hé oui j'ai plus autant de chapitre d'avance, car j'ai eu un grand moment où j'écrivais moins... imaginez si j'avais pas réduit l'espacement de mes publications...**

**Sinon ma fic fais... va voir le nombre de page... un chiffre ? **

**Fans : 300 ? **

**Moi : Non plus ! **

**Fans : 330.**

**Moi : Plus**

**Fans : 340**

**Moi : ... hum Plus !**

**Fans : OO 350 !**

**Moi : XD Rho ! Plus !**

**Fans : 370 !**

**Moi : Un chouilla Plus.**

**Fans : 375 ?**

**Moi : Non 372 ! **

**Fans : OO *p* et on en est à la page combien ? **

**Moi : A la fin du chapitre 38 on est à la page 288 ^^**

**Fans : *p***

**Moi : Dommage que c'était pas 394 sinon je vous l'aurez fait à la Rogue XD !**

* * *

**Océane :** XD Ah tout le monde veut qu'elle ait un bébé ! Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non !

**Shiva :** Mon idée tordue ? Uu Non pas du tout…..

**Marimo :** Malheureusement il existe des femmes comme Marie, possessive et pourrie U_U…. Si je me creuse la tête non pas vraiment, j'avais déjà des idées depuis un moment c'est plus les écrire.

Ace : Quoi ? Permet-moi d'être franc ! Bon d'accord j'aurais pu demander ça plus joliment mais thon et canon ça rimais.

Thatch : Ace…. *tape du pied*

Ace : Dégage c'est mon moment. * le fait sortir de la pièce*, d'accord pour ce soir…. Prépares le lit j'arrive… [Scène censurée et nous déplorons la mort du drap de Marimo qui a été déchiré suite à des moments un peu trop enflammés]

**Guest :** Merci ^^ j'ai bien aimé ton smiley tout mignon !^^

* * *

Bêtisier à la fin car Fin d'année et que le chapitre se prête mieux à un bêtisier !

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : Ne jamais énerver un couturier.**

Le silence, n'était pas gênant ou lourd, il était magique, ma tête reposait à la droite du torse de Thatch mes mains migrèrent plus bas, je caressai en faisant de petits cercles la peau de mon amant.

Je ne sais combien de temps il s'écoula réellement, mais on resta un bon moment ainsi.

J'embrassai par moment sa peau avec de petits baisers, je le respirai longuement, j'aime son parfum.

Quand je relevai ma tête et qu'on se regarda, on se sourit tendrement, au bout d'un moment Thatch se redressa doucement, je m'écartai le sentant bouger :

- On se prépare pour notre petite soirée ?

Oui j'avais oublié ça, je me levai moi aussi, il faudrait qu'on pense effectivement à s'habiller.

- Viens j'ai quelques robes ici qui pourrait te plaire, c'était avant mon refuge, c'est pour ça que s'est bien équipé.

Il me prit la main et ensemble on se dirigea vers une des portes, la première à droite de la cuisine.

Il ouvrit une commode d'où il sortit plusieurs robes j'étais plus époustouflée devant la beauté des unes et des autres.

Elles avaient beau être simples, elles avaient dû lui demander un travail de malade.

- Alors laquelle te plaît le plus ?

Il me ceintura la taille et là je constatai que j'étais nue et que je l'avais suivie sans gêne ! Je vire d'un coup au rouge cramoisi :

- Tiens ça faisait longtemps, plaisanta gentiment Thatch, bah tu vois tu progresses, tu es moins gênée.

Je regardai le sol qui était devenu soudain très intéressant.

- Bon je te laisse regarder, moi je vais récupérer mes affaires dans notre chambre au dessus et des sous-vêtements pour toi…. Dis-moi en as-tu prit d'autres comme ceux que tu portais hier soir ?

Si c'était possible un petit nuage de vapeur serait sortit de ma tête, je secouai négativement la tête toute gênée :

- Dommage, car j'avoue que tu étais particulièrement belle, bien mise en valeur. Bon je te laisse.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et partit très rapidement, j'entendis la grande porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, je soupirai et je regardai le vaste choix que j'avais devant moi.

Puis une retient mon attention, je la prends et l'essaye déjà, c'est pile ma taille, c'est une robe marron clair et crème.

Elle a un corset finement brodé, mes épaules sont dénudés, mais j'ai, je suis nulle en description de tenue, vous voyez la robe de Belle dans la Belle et la Bête ?

Le haut de la robe, tout le haut, qui décore le décolleté et qui en même temps fait des manches sur les côtés, c'est exactement ça, mais en marron clair.

Le bas de la robe est crème, au dessus j'ai un voilage fin et marron clair qui passe par-dessus, seule le devant est découvert laissant voir la couleur crème.

Je me regarde dans un miroir et j'aime bien, c'est simple et beau à la fois, j'entendis Thatch revenir, mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

Quand il entra, il était bouche bée :

- Tu es magnifique.

- Merci, chuchotais-je à peine.

- Je t'ai apporté des sous-vêtements, les voici.

- Merci.

Je les pris timidement et alla derrière un paravent pour les enfilés, heureusement j'avais un soutient gorge sans bretelle, du coup ça ne se voyait aucunement.

Une fois fait, je reviens vers Thatch, qui lui terminé de boutonner sa chemise, je le regardai discrètement, derrière le paravent, même habillé il est sexy !

Ses vêtements le dessinent si bien….

- Je sais que tu m'observes, déclara Thatch.

Merde ! Maudit soit le fluide.

- Allez viens ma belle, si tu dois me regarder c'est sans te cacher.

J'emboîtai le pas pour le rejoindre rouge de gêne, lui noua une cravate avec un sourire amusé :

- Tu es magnifique, regarde dans le bas de la commode il y a des paires de chaussures, tu devrais trouver celle assortie avec la robe.

Je les trouvais, elles étaient toutes aussi raffinées que la robe, je les mis et les régla à ma taille.

Thatch était maintenant prêt, moi pas totalement, je devais encore me coiffer et éventuellement me maquiller discrètement.

Mais Thatch voulait me coiffer les cheveux, je me laissai faire, j'aimais ce moment si intime, il me fit un très beau chignon, quelques mèches tombaient délicatement dans mon dos.

Je me maquillai un peu et on partit, Thatch me présenta son bras que j'acceptai timidement.

On remonta le passage secret pour revenir à notre chambre où on ressortit, Thatch emprunta un tas de couloir.

On sortit enfin dehors, le soleil commençait à se coucher, il était déjà tard dis donc….

- Attends-moi là je reviens.

- D'accord.

J'attendis durant quelques minutes avant d'entendre un galop, tiens il y a des chevaux ici ?

J'en aperçoit un de loin avec… non c'est pas possible… Thatch ? Je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises, quand il arrive à ma hauteur, il me tend la main pour que je monte.

- Monte c'est sans danger, je te l'assure.

Je décidai de lui faire confiance et je me saisis de sa main à demi convaincue, il me tira à lui et me pressa contre lui.

Il alla lentement pour moi qui avait un peu (trèèèèèèèèèèèsssssssssss) peur, mais Thatch me tenait fermement alors ça me rassurait aussi.

Sans compter que très rapidement on arriva à notre destination, Thatch descendit le premier avant de m'aider.

Un jeune homme s'occupa du cheval et Thatch m'entraîna dans le restaurant, il parla à un responsable il avait réservé une table d'après ce que j'avais compris, il a dû faire ça pendant que je dormais….

Par contre il chuchote tout bas, m'aurait-il préparé une autre surprise ?

Ça je le saurai au cours de la soirée.

On nous fit installer à une table, on nous donna la carte du menu je l'ouvris et….

C'est hors de prix, qu'elle horreur, je regarde les plats les moins chers, bon déjà l'entrée je sais ce que je vais prendre….

Pour les plats c'est un peu une autre histoire, c'est 3.000 berrys minimum, non je ne peux pas lui faire payer autant, bon j'oublie l'entrée et je vois ce qui pourrait me plaire.

- Amandine, m'appela Thatch.

- Heu… oui ?

- C'est moi qui t'invite, car je vois ton visage se décomposer plus en particulier quand tes yeux sont rivés sur la droite, à savoir sur les prix. Donc fais-toi plaisir d'accord.

- Mais Thatch….

- Amandine ce que je vais dépenser en soit, est ridicule par rapport à ma fortune.

- Peut-être, mais….

- Pas de mais qui tienne, me répliqua gentiment Thatch avec un doux sourire, je sais que tu n'y es pas habitué, mais profites-en.

- Justement je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, répliquais-je.

- Je sais et c'est pour ça que je te dis tout ça, je veux que tu passes une bonne soirée, que tu manges ce qui te fais envie, saches ma belle que ma fortune s'élève à plus de 300 milliard de berrys, me souffla t'il.

Je le regardais bouche bée, je suis même pas sûre qu'avec toutes les primes réunies arrivent à une telle somme, quand on sait que Barbe Blanche c'est un pauvre milliard et quelques millions… c'est rien comparé au chiffre que je viens d'entendre.

- Nous sommes couturier depuis plus de 15 générations, donc il n'y a rien d'étonnant à avoir un tel nombre exorbitant, surtout quand on le laisse dormir au chaud pour que des intérêts nous reviennent.

Nami en serait folle ! Y n'empêche je vais faire attention au prix, qu'il le veuille ou non !

Bon je sais ce que je vais prendre :

- Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ? Demanda Thatch.

Je lui dis le nom du plat, il me regarda avec un sourire, l'air de dire « Mouais tu es obstinée à ne pas me faire payer le prix fort ».

- J'espère que tu ne te prives pas.

- Thatch ! C'est ma sortie, grommelais-je pour qu'il me fiche la paix.

- C'est vrai, se calma t'il un peu.

Hé merde, il a le regard un peu triste et surtout contrarié :

- Excuse-moi, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de profiter de ce que tu as, murmurais-je, je suis pas à mon aise dans cette situation, essayes de le comprendre. J'ai vaincu dans un monde où je comptais tout ce que je dépensais et économisais, je faisais peu de sortie c'est vrai et rarement plaisir. Et là tu m'offres tout d'un coup, moi je suis pas à l'aise, je voulais pas te blesser, seulement j'aurais le sentiment de profiter de ta fortune et je ne veux pas.

- Je comprends, tu connais la valeur de l'argent c'est une bonne chose, mais, justement, après tout ce que tu as enduré tu ne trouves pas que là encore tu te prives ? Laisses-moi finir, tu t'es privé de moi en n'osant me toucher, juste poser tes mains sur moi, alors que tu en crevais d'envie. S'il-te-plait, je sais que tu ne seras pas une de ses femmes dépensières, car tu sais ce que l'argent représente, alors je t'en prie, n'hésite plus. Fais-toi plaisir, tu as perdu tes amis, ta famille, tes repères, en retour tu m'as gagné moi, tu m'as sauvé, Ace et Père et tout ce qui a suivi. Alors ne compte plus, je t'en prie, si tes parents te manquent ainsi que tes amis, ne rajoute pas un pseudo problème financier. Laisse-moi au moins te soulager de ce problème là, je t'aime c'est comme en amour on partage, s'il te plaît.

Mes larmes naissaient à l'évocation de ma famille, mais si j'en profite je trouverai ça égoïste surtout quand je sais qu'on (ma famille) a vraiment du mal en ce moment.

Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je ne peux rien y faire, Thatch sert ma main pour m'encourager à regarder de nouveau la carte et prendre ce que je veux en oubliant le critère du prix.

Je souffle pour me calmer, non on pleure pas, c'est pas ce que mes parents voudraient, je retiens l'arriver de mes larmes et me calme assez vite.

Finalement je change le plat et quand je vois le prix à côté (4.500 berrys) je m'en mords les doigts.

Ce qui fait que je m'en veux moins c'est que le choix de Thatch vaut 10.000 berrys.

J'espère que c'est bon à ce prix là….

Quand le garçon passe je suis mal à l'aise 14.500 berry à nous deux, j'en suis malade et encore on n'a pas terminé la note, y'a le dessert !

Si j'avais su que c'était aussi cher, j'aurais opté pour un bijou, quoi que faut voir, enfin un truc moins cher quoi.

Thatch me caresse tendrement la main pendant que nous attendons, je finis par le regarder et non la table.

C'est aussi le moment où le garçon revient avec nos plats, whoua ils ont fait vite, vue le prix, faut espérer qu'ils soient rapides.

- Bon appétit, soufflais-je.

- Merci, toi aussi ma belle.

Je commence et c'est délicieux, j'ai pris un plat épicé, la viande fond en bouche, c'est excellent et les légumes à côté une pure merveille.

Je prends petite bouchée par petite bouchée pour apprécier d'avantage mon assiette, Thatch me sourit.

Je réponds à son sourire, j'aime ces instants simples et nos regards complices.

Un peu plus loin :

- Hé ça serait pas Thatch Rustal, tu sais le descendant de cette riche famille qui a fait fortune grâce à leurs créations au fil des siècles, murmura une jeune femme à son amie.

- Oui tu as raison, ça faisait un moment qu'on ne l'avait plus entendu ou vu, à ce qu'il parait il est dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

- Oui et ça l'a réussit, fondit son amie.

- Je te l'accorde, par contre, il a fait une faute de goût, regarde qui l'accompagne, la fiancée de l'Amiral en chef, tsss c'est une croqueuse de diamant, ça se voit tout de suite. Non et puis regarde-moi l'horreur qu'elle a mise pour venir ici, elle n'a aucune manière, ni prestance.

- Tu as bien raison, encore une qui est intéressée que par la fortune et la renommée, en plus elle n'a aucune élégance, ce n'est même pas une noble, ça se voit du premier coup d'œil. Tsss, non, mais regarde-moi elle est complètement difforme avec des kilos en trop, ses cheveux n'ont aucun éclat et quand à son teint à la limite du cadavérique.

Je me sentais observée et j'écoutais attentivement ce qui m'entourait jusqu'à capter des brides de conversation, je jette un coup d'œil.

J'ai 2 nanas du genre superficielle, pourrie gâté qui me regardaient avec mépris, je fronce légèrement les sourcils, avant de sursauter, quand une main se posa sur la mienne :

- Un problème ? Me demanda Thatch.

- Non tout va bien, mentis-je en souriant.

Je ne voulais pas créer d'ennuis, il savait ce que je valais et moi aussi, mais y n'empêche que les mots que j'ai entendu n'étaient pas très gentils, j'ai du mal à avaler.

Et puis, le commentaire qu'elles ont eu sur mon poids fait que je préfère ne plus manger.

Je suis complexée, avec Thatch c'était plus ou moins partit, mais je me sens… grosse.

Je sais que je suis mince, mais je ne me vois pas comme tel et c'est terrible.

J'ose plus rien avaler, je ne suis pas affamée, mais j'ai encore un peu (très en fait) faim, en même temps j'ai mangé que le quart de mon assiette je peux l'être.

- Elle ne se tient même pas droite.

- Ne lui en veut pas, quand on a du poids on a du mal à se tenir, gloussa une des femmes.

- Je reviens, murmura Thatch.

Je le vis partir, sûrement pour aller aux toilettes puisqu'il sort de la salle :

- Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est qu'une catin, entre l'histoire pas claire de Sengoku l'Amiral en chef et lui….

Des larmes commençaient à venir, je serrais les poings, les ignorer, ignore-les, calme-toi, tu sais ce que tu vaux, reste indifférente, sinon elles auront gagnés, respire Amandine, respire :

- Et moi je vous conseille de vous la fermer, tempêta Thatch.

Je relève mon regard, il était derrière elles, mais comment ? Je l'ai vu sortir et il est là… :

- Amandine pour votre information s'est faite enlevée par la Marine et c'est le Grand Corsaire Doflamingo qui l'a forcé à embrasser notre Amiral en chef. Ensuite, retirez tout de suite, tout ce que vous avez dit sur ma compagne ! Et en ce qui concerne sa robe c'est une de mes créations, c'est tout sauf une horreur !

- Mais vous vous méprenez, fit mielleusement une des femmes.

- J'ai tout entendu, coupa Thatch.

- Je vous jure que vous vous trompez.

Thatch eut une violente réaction, abattant le poing sur la table, il se saisit du verre d'eau de cette femme et lui jette le contenu au visage.

- J'espère que ça vous aura rafraîchit la mémoire ! Claqua Thatch. Garçon ! Je souhaiterai dîner, avec ma compagne dans… la salle Florale, dit-il avec un sourire supérieur.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Thatch le visage blême à cette annonce, moi je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la réaction des gens, par contre ces deux pestes enrageaient.

Thatch vient à mes côtés et me prends le bras :

- Viens, prends tes affaires, on change de pièce.

Je m'exécute plus ou moins, avant d'être entraînée par mon amant, on lui donne une clé à la réception.

Il semble bien connaître le restaurant dit donc, car il sait où aller, il s'arrête devant deux grandes portes qu'ils ouvrent avec la clé qu'on lui a confié.

Les serveurs eux viennent juste d'installer notre table avec nos assiettes non-terminées :

- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tout le monde te regardait à l'évocation de la salle Florale que je suppose être celle-ci.

- Parce que cette pièce est hors de prix, il faut compter 500.000 berrys pour une heure d'utilisation.

- COMBIEN ?!

- Tu as bien entendu, mais saches que ça me coûtera rien, car ce restaurant, c'est le mien, étant très polyvalent, je me suis lancé tôt dans la cuisine, aussi j'ai eu un peu de mal entre la couture et la cuisine je l'admets. Quand j'ai rejoins Père, j'ai juste délégué mes tâches et chaque année on me verse des dividendes. Bon maintenant à toi.

Thatch s'approcha de moi et me souleva le visage :

- Oublie ces commérages, je t'aime comme tu es, tu n'es ni grosse, ni une catin, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tu es Amandine, celle que j'aime, une femme d'exception et jamais je laisserai quelqu'un dire du mal de toi, ça jamais.

Il m'embrassa doucement :

- Ne te laisse pas miner, ça se sont des envieuses.

- Je sais, mais c'est pas toujours facile d'avaler ça….

- Je sais, allez oublions au plus vite cet incident et mange, je t'aime comme tu es alors ne commence pas un régime, j'ai pas envie d'avoir un squelette j'aime tes formes.

Je souris à sa remarque et je remange avec plaisir, je suis trop gourmande pour commencer un régime de plus, je sais ce qu'est l'anorexie aussi….

Ce n'est pas moi qui suis touchée, non mais quelqu'un de très proche pour moi, alors… je me permets de sourire à sa réflexion….

- J'ai une question pourquoi salle Florale ? Il n'y a pas de fleur.

- Que tu crois ma belle.

Il se leva et activa quelque chose je crois, les rideaux qui tapissait la pièce s'écartèrent pour laisser place à des baies vitrées avec un jardin intérieur magnifique, le sol s'ouvrit à divers endroit et des jets d'eau se mirent en place.

Bientôt la salle avait une disposition qui ressemblait à ceci :

Au centre un cercle de plusieurs mètres de diamètre où nous avions notre table à son centre, de l'eau circulait tout autour de ce cercle sur un demi-mètre à partir du bord et il y avait de petits jets d'eau dans cette zone.

J'étais estomaquée devant ce que je voyais, c'était magnifique et si beau.

- J'espère que tu aimes, je voulais te faire la surprise, mais avec ce que ces femmes ont dit j'ai dû l'avancer. C'est pas grave j'ai demandé au personnel de repousser une autre partie de la surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me réserves ?

- Quelque chose en attendant finissons avant que ça refroidisse.

J'hochais la tête approuvant, c'était très agréable, il y avait les parfums sucrées des fleurs qui flottaient dans l'air et le doux son de l'eau.

Lorsque j'eus terminé, peu de temps après Thatch, il me tendit la main :

- On danse ?

Je mis ma main dans la sienne acceptant son invitation, il m'attira un peu plus loin, puis il me plaqua contre lui avant de m'embrasser, ensuite il prit ma main droite et me fit danser.

Nos regards ne se quittaient pas, sauf le temps d'un battement de paupière, je reposai ma tête contre son torse me laissant aller.

Finalement ça ressemblait plus à un slow, je me sentais si bien dans ses bras, rien que ça c'était un instant magique.

Se laisser bercer dans les bras de l'être aimé, il n'y a rien de plus doux, je me laisse aller, je respire son parfum si masculin et si rassurant.

Quelque chose tombe sur moi, j'ouvre les yeux, oh une pluie de pétale de rose, je sursaute, quelque chose de froid repose sur mon cou :

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, murmurais-je.

- Faut-il vraiment qu'il y ait une raison pour t'offrir quelque chose ? Ce bijou se transmet de génération en génération, ma mère voulait que je l'offre à celle que j'aimerai et qui m'aimera vraiment et je l'ai trouvé ma perle rare. Et ma perle rare c'est toi mon amour.

Il m'embrassa avec tendresse, je ne savais pas quoi dire devant une telle déclaration et je m'en veux un peu.

Lui me dit pleins de choses gentilles comme ce qu'il vient de faire et moi pas souvent, je regrette d'être si timide.

- Toi aussi, tu es ma perle rare, murmurais-je en me calant contre lui, je n'ai rien à t'offrir si ce n'est que mon amour, mais je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux.

Il me sourit, je crois avoir trouvé les mots justes, et moi mon visage repique un fard.

Il m'entraîne dans un slow comme je suis dans ses bras, il me caresse tendrement mes cheveux, c'est tellement agréable, ces moments d'insouciances.

Quand on cessa de danser on se dirigea vers la table :

- Je reviens.

J'attendis patiemment, quelques instants plus tard des serveurs arrivèrent pour nous débarrasser et nous donner la carte de dessert.

Oui c'est vrai que l'on n'a pas terminé de manger, on passa commande tous les deux, cette fois je ne regardais pas le prix, plus pour ne pas savoir la note salée qu'il aurait à payer.

On n'eut pas beaucoup à attendre, mais quelque chose me chiffonnait et je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir bien compris :

- Heu dis-moi… que voulais-tu entendre tout à l'heure par le mot « utilisation » en désignant cette pièce ?

- Hé bien, ça dépend de ce que tu as envie de faire.

Il me regarda avec un regard de braises plein de sous-entendus, en fait j'avais bien compris :

- Ah, bégayais-je troublée.

- Pourquoi tu as des idées en tête ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire très amusé.

- Mais… euh non pas du tout, ajoutais-je.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu es toute rouge, tu as trop chaud peut-être, continua t'il avec une voix profonde et charmeuse.

- Je t'en prie, suppliais-je pour qu'il cesse de me mettre dans l'embarras.

Le ciel eut pitié de moi, Thatch ria juste doucement avant de s'arrêter, je déguste mon dessert qui est au passage exquis, j'ignore ce que s'est, mais c'est divin.

On termina quasiment en même temps, il a un petit sourire, je me demandai s'il n'a pas des idées derrière la tête, c'est bien son genre.

Aussi, je me levai et partis m'asseoir sur les jambes de mon homme, en me blottissant dans ses bras :

- Tu veux user des charmes de cette pièce ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je regardai attentivement le vaste espace, j'hésitai un peu, j'ai pas envie qu'on nous entende, mais en même temps….

- J'hésite…

Thatch arqua un sourcil un peu surpris, je crois qu'il s'attendait à un « non » catégorique de ma part.

- Mais j'ai un peu peur qu'on nous surprenne.

- Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne viendra nous déranger, tant qu'on ne sera pas sortit de cette pièce.

- Oh… tu es certain ?

- Oui ma belle, à ton avis pourquoi j'ai dû aller chercher les serveurs ?

Logique… pour ne pas être dérangé.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou et me souleva, je gloussai en sentait sa bouche et ses cheveux contre ma peau ça me chatouillait.

Il m'emmena dans le jardin intérieur où il m'allongea au centre, il y a avait un tas de petits coussins et des couvertures.

S'il s'empressa de me déshabiller, moi je fis comme lui, maudit soit les boutons, il en a pleins !

Mais c'est pas des boutons qui vont gagnés, je triomphe et parcoure de mes doigts enfin la peau de mon amant qui m'a tant manqué.

On s'embrasse avec plus de passion, ça n'a plus rien à voir avec nos baisers doux, tendres et romantiques.

Non ils sont ardents, nous coupant le souffle, Thatch libère mes cheveux de ma coiffure, mes boucles tombent en cascade.

J'en profite pour lui défaire son pantalon, je m'impatiente, je le veux en moi et lui aussi, car une fois libre de ses vêtements il me pénètre d'un coup.

Je retiens tout juste un cri, il me dévore et moi j'en fais presque autant, c'est dingue comment j'ai prit de l'assurance.

Non parce que j'inverse nos positions pour l'embêter, même si Thatch reprend le dessus, aucun de nous ne veut se laisser dominer.

Mais je finis par abdiquer, il est plus lourd que moi, là j'ai plus de mal à basculer son poids pour être au-dessus de lui.

Et puis j'aime quand c'est lui qui est au-dessus de moi, prendre les commandes non, pas tout de suite, c'est pas trop mon truc.

Thatch fait tout pour me rendre folle et moi moins enfin… si, mais faut dire qu'il ne m'aide pas à se retenir, pourtant je m'applique dans mes caresses et mes baisers.

On finit par céder tous deux à la volupté, j'ai la tête qui se fait lourde, dire qu'il va falloir rentrer….

Et avant se rhabiller… j'ai pas envie qu'on dorme ici et que de beau matin on nous voit partir de cette salle….

Je me rhabillai le plus rapidement possible avec lui, on s'embrassa une dernière fois, je rassemblai nos affaires, lui court payer la note.

Je le rejoins aussi pressée que lui, il me prend la main et me tire, on accélère le pas, il reprend sa monture et moi avec on s'éloigne un peu et à peine 2 minutes plus tard on s'arrête dans la vaste forêt n'y tenant plus :

- C'est terrible comme je te veux, me murmura Thatch en défaisant sa veste.

- Moi aussi.

Je me trémoussais, en plus de lui arracher limite sa chemise, puis on entendit un « crack » on s'arrêta tous les deux.

Quelle idée de vouloir faire ça dehors aussi….

Mais ce qui m'inquiétai c'était l'expression de Thatch, ses yeux étaient perçants cherchant quelque chose dans l'obscurité.

- On se rhabille, me chuchota t'il.

J'obéis, il avait dû percevoir quelque chose, on fit vite, je remontai avec lui sur son étalon et on s'éloigna :

- Bon avant de rentrer, je vais te montrer un endroit que j'affectionne particulièrement.

- D'accord.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard on arriva devant un petit lac où des lucioles dansaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

La Lune se reflétait dans les eaux, c'était magnifique, on s'assoit par terre, ma tête reposant sur l'épaule de Thatch.

Soudain j'entendis un autre « crack », je n'étais pas bien, autant tout à l'heure on aurait pu penser que quelqu'un marchait et nous avais surpris par hasard….

Autant maintenant j'ai le sentiment que nous sommes suivit et par quelqu'un qui court très vite au point d'égaliser avec le cheval de Thatch :

- Thatch tu as entendu, murmurais-je, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une autre personne ici et qui nous suit depuis tout à l'heure.

- Oui, je n'aime pas beaucoup ça, on s'en va.

On se leva en étant le plus naturel, puis on voit des canons de fusils dépassant des fourrés, des personnes s'approche, merde la Marine ! Nous sommes complètement encerclés

Thatch me serra contre lui, il se saisit de ses sabres… mince il ne les a pas !

- Rendez-vous sans faire d'histoire, ordonna un soldat de la Marine.

- J'ai pas dis mon dernier mot, marmonna Thatch.

Il tendit sa main devant la Marine comme s'il fait le signe « stop », et d'un coup les soldats valsèrent, le fluide, il le maîtrise.

Thatch me tira et on s'enfuit au plus vite en courant, tenter de monter à cheval était du suicide, on aurait juste eu le temps de grimper et la Marine de nous tirer dessus.

Thatch réemploi le fluide combatif, on nous surprend en nous encerclant, on jette sur nous des grenades qui laissaient échapper des gaz.

On tousse tous les deux, j'ai la tête lourde tout d'un coup et une envie de dormir, non ! Des gaz soporifiques, on continue de courir malgré tout.

Je me sens de moins en moins bien, Thatch s'écroule le premier :

- Thatch, murmurais-je en le secouant pour qu'il se relève.

Je suis assaillie par d'autres gaz soporifiques et je m'endors à mon tour contre mon gré.

* * *

Et oui, vous aviez raison la Marine était bien trop calme... ça va se gâter prochainement.

* * *

Et maintenant THE BETISIER !

_La fortune colossale de Thatch :_

Amandine : Justement je ne suis pas ce genre de personne.

Thatch : Je sais et c'est pour ça que je te dis tout ça, je veux que tu passes une bonne soirée, que tu manges ce qui te fais envie, saches ma belle que ma fortune s'élève à plus de 300 milliard de berrys.

Nami bouscule Amandine et lui prend sa place : Je vais ai toujours aimé *yeux en forme de Berry *

Thatch se lève et part aider Amandine : Ca va ma belle ? C'est qui cette tarée ?

Nami : JE SUIS PAS TAREE JE SUIS BELLE !

Thatch : Mais oui c'est ça… dites, vous pouvez me la virer ?

La Sécurité emportant Nami.

Nami : Mais je t'aime !

Thatch : Pff… en fait tu es la seule à n'avoir jamais su que j'étais riche n'est-ce pas ?

Amandine : ^^' oui, on sait peu de choses sur toi dans mon monde.

Thatch : Toi je savais au moins que si tu m'aimais c'était pour moi et pas pour mon argent, je t'aime. *Fais un baiser fiévreux digne d'un oscar en la tenant penché*

Fan : *p*

_Les commérages… :_

Femme 1 : Je te l'accorde, par contre, il a fait une faute de goût, regarde qui l'accompagne, la fiancée de l'Amiral en chef, tsss c'est une croqueuse de diamant, ça se voit tout de suite. Non et puis regarde-moi l'horreur qu'elle a mise pour venir ici, elle n'a aucune manière, ni prestance.

Femme 2 : Tu as bien raison, encore une qui est intéressée que par la fortune et la renommée, en plus elle n'a aucune élégance, ce n'est même pas une noble, ça se voit du premier coup d'œil. Tsss, non, mais regarde-moi elle est complètement difforme avec des kilos en trop, ses cheveux n'ont aucun éclat et quand à son teint à la limite du cadavérique.

Femme 1 : Elle ne se tient même pas droite.

Femme 2 : Ne lui en veut pas, quand on a du poids on a du mal à se tenir.

Femme 1 : Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est qu'une catin, entre l'histoire pas claire de Sengoku l'Amiral en chef et lui….

Thatch : CA SUFFIT QUI A ECRIT CE SCRIPT ? AMANDINE C'EST UNE NYMPHE, UNE DEESSE ! QUI EST CELUI QUI A OSE ECRIT CE TISSU D'ANERIE QUE JE SUIS OBLIGE D'ENTENDRE !

Amandine petite voix, baisse la tête : C'est moi….

Thatch : QUOI ?! Tu as une aussi mauvaise opinion de toi ?

Amandine hausse les épaules, n'osant pas relever son regard, Thatch l'embarque, dans une pièce la déshabille et la plante devant un miroir avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrive.

Amandine : O/O Qu'est-ce que tu….

Thatch : Tu te trouves vraiment moche ? Mais tu es belle mi amor ! D'ailleurs comme tu n'as plus rien….

[Passage censuré exceptionnellement torride !]

_La salle florale…. :_

Amandine : Heu dis-moi… que voulais-tu entendre tout à l'heure par le mot « utilisation » en désignant cette pièce ?

Thatch : Hé bien, ça dépend de ce que tu as envie de faire.

Amandine : Ah.

Thatch : Pourquoi tu as des idées en tête ?

Amandine : Mais… euh non pas du tout.

Thatch : Car moi j'ai des idées chérie… comme tu dois avoir chaud, tu es toute rouge laisse-moi te dévêtir.

Amandine se retrouve en sous-vêtement : Je….

Thatch : Oh tu es encore bien rouge… *plaque Amandine contre lui et lui défait d'un geste son soutient gorge*

Amandine : Arrête….

Thatch : Pourquoi, c'est pourtant très excitant *défait à son tour ses vêtements avant de se jeter sur sa dulcinée !*

_Thatch n'en fait et n'en fera toujours qu'à sa tête :_

Thatch : C'est terrible comme je te veux.

Amandine : Moi aussi.

Thatch : On se rhabille… obliger de me faire dire ça… je proteste, on se déshabille oui ! *Ôte sans gêne ses vêtements et ceux de sa belle avant de lui faire ardemment l'amour ne respectant pas encore une fois le script*


	39. Prise d'otage

**Chapitre en cours : 49 j'en suis à la page 399, presque 400, j'ai beaucoup écrit cette semaine, j'ai un peu repris l'autre fic.**

* * *

**Océane :** Ce que la Marine fait là ? La réponse dans le chapitre.

**Marimo :** ^^ Ce n'est pas grave que tu es postée en plusieurs fois, à vrai dire j'ai aimé j'ai eu plus de lecture ^^.

Thatch : Comment je fais pour être aussi romantique ? C'est naturel chez moi.^^

Les 2 langues de vipère : THATCH NOUS APPARTIENT !

Thatch : AH OUI ?! *Hurle plus fort que les deux dames* DEGAGEZ *les vire à coups de pied* beurk elles m'ont salies mes chaussures avec leurs venins.

Nami : Puis d'abord elle a quoi Amandine….

Thatch : Encore un mot et je te défigure *la menace avec son sabre*.

Nami : Oh on m'appelle au revoir *s'enfuie en courant*

Vista : -^- Thatch est un Homo Protectus Hyper Possessus, pas étonnant qu'il perde son calme.

Cheval : Ils n'étaient pas nus, mais en partie déshabillé, pas complètement juste ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir faire des choses pas très chastes. Ils avaient très envie de continuer si ce bruit ne les avaient pas déranger.

* * *

**Chapitre 39 : Prise d'otage.**

- Amandine, appela une voix lointaine, seigneur faite qu'elle n'ai rien, je t'en prie mon amour réveilles-toi.

J'ouvre péniblement mes yeux :

- Thatch ? Soufflais-je d'une voix enrouée.

- Tu vas bien ? J'ai eu si peur.

- J'ai mal à la tête, où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Je crois bien que nous sommes au fond d'une cale d'un navire de la Marine, est-ce que tu peux essayer de nous libérer ?

- Je vais voir.

Je me concentrai et je souhaitai ne plus avoir de chaînes, mais rien ne se passa, bordel de merde !

- J'y arrive pas, pleurais-je.

- Ce n'est pas grave, me rassura Thatch.

On était attaché tous les deux à un poteau dos contre dos, nos bras menottés au-dessus de nos têtes, Thatch me prit plus ou moins la main et la caressa pour me consoler :

- Je suis désolé, continua Thatch.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai été complètement imprudent de ne pas prendre mes sabres, si je les avais eu avec moi l'affaire était vite réglée et tu ne serais pas là.

- Thatch, ce n'est pas le moment de culpabiliser, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi nous avons été capturés ?

- Non, mais on peut supposer que pour toi la raison est la même que la dernière fois, en ce qui me concerne c'est tout vue, je suis le 4ème commandant de Barbe Blanche, désarmé en plus…. Je me suis fais avoir comme un débutant.

Il eut un rire jaune :

- Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir… et puis c'est idiot ce que je vais dire, enfin quoi que… Thatch quand on y réfléchit bien, vous aviez vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de Marine dans le coin, vous le faites à chaque fois que vous accostez une île afin de ne pas être surpris. Et là c'est le cas, alors qu'il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un Marine d'après vos vérifications.

- Tu veux dire que….

- Oui on a très bien pu les avertir de notre position actuelle.

- Mais ça n'a pas de sens voyons, quand je viens ici tout le monde nous acclame, pour plusieurs raisons, l'île est sous la protection de Père. De plus je suis celui qui fait fonctionner l'île, notre famille était fortunée, mais avant tout généreuse. Nous avons aidé de nombreuses familles ici, reconstruit les maisons pour que personnes ne manque de rien, je ne comprendrais pas pourquoi on nous poignarderait dans le dos sans raison. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, ici, quand je recevais une lettre stipulant que quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide je n'hésitais pas à lui venir en aide financièrement. J'ai une fortune colossale, je ne pourrais pas tout utiliser alors autant en faire profiter ceux qui sont dans le besoin, sans être non plus excessif. Je suis d'accord avec toi, il n'y avait pas de Marine à notre arrivé, mais je vois mal quelqu'un de Mérina nous trahir.

- J'ignorais tout ça…, oui alors ce n'est pas très logique comme raisonnement, mais alors comment ont-ils su où nous étions et pourquoi nous ? J'espère que pour les autres il ne leur ait rien arrivé.

- Je ne crois pas, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes les seuls à avoir été capturés.

Mince que s'est-il passé ? J'ai l'impression que mon raisonnement est bon, mais j'ignore qui aurait pu nous dénoncer.

- Ce que j'aime moins, c'est que…, commença Thatch hésitant.

- Quoi ?

- C'est que chez moi, il n'y avait que nous.

- Oui et alors ?

- Tu ne comprends pas, si Père ou quelqu'un d'autre ne vient pas, personne ne va se rendre compte de notre disparition.

- Oh non c'est pas vrai, je croyais que… que du monde dormait chez toi en plus de nous, vue que nous étions tous rassemblés le soir de notre arrivé.

- Non, beaucoup sont restés juste la nuit avant de repartir au matin ou sont partit directement le soir, ils ne voulaient pas abusés ni déranger….

J'ai le don pour me mettre dans des situations pas possibles que ce soit seule ou avec quelqu'un, j'apporte la poisse, ce n'est pas possible !

- Anna, m'exclamais-je, pourvu que ça marche. « Anna ?! Anna ?! Anna ! »

La télépathie ne marche pas, on doit être trop loin, que faire :

- Qu'essayais-tu de faire ?

- De la télépathie, expliquais-je, mais ça ne marche je pense qu'à courte distance.

- Ah ? Sais-tu pourquoi tes souhaits ne fonctionnent pas toujours ?

- Non, justement, je pense que c'est pour aussi que je vive des aventures, je peux influencer le destin sur certains points, mais pas trop non plus, je pense que s'est aussi lié à ça, enfin ce n'est qu'une supposition.

- Oui, mais ça se tient remarque, si on s'en sort, je me promets de ne plus jamais être aussi inconscient, ah ça m'énerve, tonna t'il.

- Thatch calme-toi….

- Non, voila ma 3ème erreur, je suis incapable de te protéger.

Je me mordis les lèvres, ses 2 premières erreurs, c'était le fait qu'étant saoul il avait faillit me violer et hier, quand il a faillit me tuer en croyant que s'était Marie.

- Thatch, tu ne peux pas tout prévoir, tentais-je pour qu'il ne culpabilise pas, on doit rester fort et trouver une façon de nous échapper, d'accord ? C'est notre priorité.

Je caressai à mon tour ses doigts comme je le pouvais pour lui montrer que j'étais là.

Une porte s'ouvrit laissant place à un peu de lumière, non… pitié….

Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai devant moi l'Amiral en chef Sengoku !

- Enfin nous revoilà en tête à tête, miss. Quelle n'a été ma surprise la dernière fois où Barbe Blanche est venu à ton secours, mais cette fois j'ai prit mes précautions.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, je ne sais rien du futur, je l'ai complètement changé !

- Admettons, tu peux très bien détenir des informations capitales qui seraient susceptibles de nous intéresser.

- Je ne vois pas quoi.

- Vraiment ? Très bien.

Il me contourna et alla se placer devant Thatch :

- Thatch Rustal, 4ème commandant de Barbe Blanche et riche héritier, d'après ce que nous avons pu constaté vous vous aimez, je te propose un marché miss. Tu me délivres les informations que je veux et je laisse ton compagnon, dans le cas contraire je serais obligé d'appliquer la sentence que je lui réserve.

- Espèce d'enfoiré, tempêta Thatch.

- Je te conseille de baisser d'un ton si tu ne veux pas que ce soit elle qui encaisse à ta place.

- Je vous interdis ne serais-ce que de la toucher, gronda Thatch qui se débattait comme il le pouvait.

- Nous verrons cela si vous ne vous tenez pas tranquille, soldats emmenez-la.

Une dizaine d'hommes apparurent derrière Sengoku, je serrai les dents, mais je coopérai en n'opposant aucune résistance, il va falloir la jouer fine.

On me détacha avant de me menotter à nouveau mes poignets, je lançai un dernier regard à mon amant avant que la porte ne se referma sur lui.

On remonta le navire avant de se diriger vers une cabine qui au vue de la décoration était celle de l'Amiral en chef.

- Laissez-nous, ordonna t'il à ses soldats.

Il ferma à clé, je n'aimai pas le fait d'être enfermée.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et s'y assit :

- Approches et assis-toi.

J'obéis et attendis qu'il prenne la parole :

- Au quel cas tu disais vrai la dernière fois, je pense qu'il y a des choses qui comme je te l'ai dis peuvent nous intéresser. Je veux tout savoir sur ces pirates.

Il me montra un premier avis de recherche, Teach !

- Sais-tu quelque chose sur lui ?

J'hésitai à parler, ce personnage n'était qu'une pourriture, mais je me ravisai à tout déballer, car je ne sais pas, mais mon instinct me pousse plutôt à être sur mes réserves.

Je pense que Sengoku va chercher à me faire cracher le maximum d'informations comme l'autre fois même si je ne sais rien :

- Pas grand-chose, je sais juste qu'il possède le fruit des ténèbres.

Pas question que je débite les propriétés de ce fruit, imaginez que la Marine veut s'en faire un allié, ça serait tout sauf bon !

- Très bien et lui.

Luffy ! Il peut se mettre le doigt dans l'œil je dirais rien sur lui, je l'aime trop.

- Désolé je ne sais rien sur lui.

- Très bien, en sais-tu plus sur Monkey D Dragon ?

Il me montra son avis de recherche, je sais peu de chose sur lui, mais là pas question que je dise le peu que je sais.

- C'est un révolutionnaire, je crois, la personne la plus recherchée, après je n'en sais pas plus.

- C'est embêtant… en es-tu certaine ? Insista-t-il.

- Écoutez le peu de chose que je vais savoir vous le saurez déjà, mais en ce qui concerne la personne que vous m'avez cité je vous assure que je ne sais rien sur lui.

- Très bien.

Il composa un numéro avec l'escargophone et appela quelqu'un

- Soldat appliqué ce que nous avons convenu.

- NON ! Laissez Thatch, je ne sais rien.

J'entendis un coup de feu, je me précipitai vers la porte, sauf qu'elle était fermée, allez ouvres-toi.

Elle s'ouvrit, je me précipitai vers la pièce où j'avais était retenue quelques instants plus tôt.

J'ouvris l'ultime porte, celle qui me séparait de Thatch, j'entrai en catimini et bouscula le soldat pour constater que le tir n'avait pas touché Thatch.

De la fumée s'échapper d'un trou, créé par la balle, qui se trouvait bien au-dessus de la tête de Thatch.

- La prochaine fois ce sera la tête, m'avertit Sengoku en s'en allant avec le soldat.

Ils nous enfermèrent, j'éclatai en sanglot j'avais eu si peur, qu'allais-je faire ? Au quel cas j'ai des infos elles seront bien maigres, je ne suis pas sûre que même si je dis tout il s'arrêtera.

- Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ? Demandais-je tremblante.

- Non, par contre j'ai cru que ma dernière heure avait sonné.

- Thatch j'ai peur, même si j'avoue tout à Sengoku, je ne sais presque rien, le peu que je vais savoir il le sait déjà et j'ai ta vie entre mes mains.

- Calmes-toi, chuchota Thatch.

Je le serrai contre moi laissant échapper quelques larmes, j'avais la boule au ventre.

Si seulement on pouvait nous entendre, quelqu'un de bien, pour nous venir en aide, juste nous venir en aide si seulement on pouvait les contacter.

Soudain j'ai une idée reste à savoir si elle marchera :

- Thatch j'ai peut-être une solution, soufflais-je.

Ça m'étais apparu d'un coup, on cherche à contacter quelqu'un, nous sommes d'accord ?

Dans mon monde j'ai mon téléphone et mon PC, le PC faut le mot de passe, mais le téléphone il est tout le temps allumé surtout depuis que ma batterie est inépuisable.

Or souvenez-vous je ne retrouve plus mon téléphone ce qui signifie, que peut-être on me l'a subtilisé.

J'avoue que j'aimerai que ce soit le cas, mais je pense voir juste, vue comment tout le monde était admiratif devant la technologie que j'avais.

Oui et comment je compte appeler l'équipage me direz-vous ? C'est vrai je n'ai rien, mais mes parents et mes amis oui !

- Papa, maman, envoyez un SMS sur mon téléphone, murmurais-je pour que ça apparaisse dans le manga, vite.

Je place un doigt sur les lèvres de Thatch, je pense qu'on nous écoute, c'est pour ça que je parle très bas.

Je ne suis pas attachée, je me concentre pour avoir du matériel pour délivrer Thatch, non même cela m'est refusée.

Cela aurait était de corde j'aurai pu les dénouer, mais là c'est des chaînes et je ne vais pas non plus l'amputer, ça non !

De toute façon j'ai rien de tranchant, pour ne serait-ce que couper ce maudit poteau qui lui est en bois.

Il n'y a rien dans cette cave, il fait juste un froid de canard :

- Je suis désolée, j'ai tout demandé, mais rien n'y fait je ne peux pas t'ôter tes chaînes.

La porte s'ouvre, des soldats pointent leurs armes sur nous, je cache Thatch dans mes bras pour faire barrière.

C'est moi qu'ils veulent, pas lui, jamais ils n'oseront tirer sur moi, un soldat apparaît et pose un plateau repas au sol, il part le premier, suivit de près par ceux qui nous menaçaient avec leurs armes.

On entendit la serrure se fermer une nouvelle fois je m'approchai du plateau et le pris, l'approchant de Thatch.

Une autre idée me traversa l'esprit, mais ça ne plaira pas à Thatch :

« Thatch tu m'entends ? Ne dis rien, pense seulement ».

« Comment tu fais ça ? ».

« Trop long à t'expliquer, j'ai une idée pour gagner du temps »

« Comment ça ? ».

« C'est moi qu'ils veulent, j'ai un ultimatum, soit je parle, soit non, si je leur dis tout ça ne les satisferont pas, ils attendent des données qu'ils ignorent. J'en ai quelques unes, mais ça concerne des personnes que j'estime donc je ne leur dirai rien. Je leur suis précieuse, jamais ils ne me feront du mal, par contre à toi si, sauf si je suis dans l'incapacité à dire quoi que ce soit ».

« Que veux-tu dire ? ».

« Thatch je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire, mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs, alors tu vas tout manger ce qu'ils ont apportés ».

« QUOI ! JAMAIS TU M'ENTENDS ».

« Thatch je veux juste provoquer chez moi une hypoglycémie ! S'ils te tuent pendant ma convalescence ils n'auront plus aucun moyen de pression sur moi ».

« Je refuse de te voir crever de faim ».

« Thatch ! Je tente de gagner du temps par cette manœuvre, le temps que les autres arrivent ».

« Et imagines qu'on nous observe ? ».

« Je vais tout faire pour les tromper ».

Je me levai et inspectai les lieux il n'y avait pas de dispositif pour nous observer, je fis de même pour la porte, rien de suspect, je n'aurais donc pas à trouver une position pour cacher le fait que je ne mangeai pas.

Mon ventre réclamait, désolé, pas cette fois, Thatch coopère, mais je lis dans ses yeux de la désapprobation, je lui donnai tout à manger.

Je me sens pas très bien, on doit être le matin, je viens de sauter le repas le plus important et ça joue en ma faveur.

Puisque le dîner remonte à plusieurs heures, donc je risque de bientôt tomber dans les choux, au plus tard le midi.

Mais je pense que je n'attendrais pas aussi longtemps, quand je finis de donner la dernière bouché à Thatch, je me cale contre lui, pour trouver chaleur et réconfort.

Plus les minutes passent, plus j'ai faim, j'ai jamais ressentit une telle faim.

« Thatch ne leur dit pas que je n'ai rien mangé, plus tard ils diagnostiquent le problème mieux s'est, je te le demande ».

« Amandine, je t'en prie dis-moi que tu sais ce que tu fais, je ne veux pas te perdre ».

« Je sais ce que je fais et moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre, Thatch si tu as une possibilité pour t'enfuir, laisse-moi, ils ne me tueront pas ».

« Comment tu te sens ? Amandine ? Amandine ! Elle est complètement pâlotte, je ne veux pas la voir dans cet état… mais… elle a aussi endurée ça pour nous… pour moi, je ne préviendrais personne ma belle, j'espère juste ne pas faire de mauvais choix ».

Thatch resserra ses jambes autour d'Amandine pour la maintenir plus ou moins près de lui.

Thatch regarda alternativement la porte et Amandine, il avait une forte envie d'appeler de l'aide pour qu'on la soigne, mais d'un autre côté….

Il se fit violence pour n'appeler personne, mais il fallait qu'il tienne, sinon les efforts de sa belle ne servaient strictement à rien.

Lentement le temps s'écoula et le teint d'Amandine se détériorait, Thatch allait finalement appeler quelqu'un quand un soldat vint.

Il s'approcha d'eux et secoua Amandine machinalement :

- Debout, l'Amiral en chef veut vous voir, s'exclama le soldat.

- Laissez-la dormir, siffla Thatch.

- Ce sont les ordres !

- Quel est le problème ? Demanda un autre soldat en entrant.

- Elle refuse de se lever.

- Je la trouve bien pâle, je n'aime pas ça, elle a dû tomber malade, on va l'emmener à l'infirmerie, c'est plus sûr.

Ils la transportèrent, le médecin l'ausculta, Sengoku arriva en trompe, ce n'était pas son jour de chance :

- Qu'a-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il.

- Deux choses me préoccupent, commença le médecin, la première c'est qu'elle a fait une hypoglycémie, la deuxième s'est qu'elle est tombée sérieusement malade.

- Comment ça une hypoglycémie ? C'est impossible on a servit à elle et son compagnon un repas.

- Je ne fais que constater, soit elle n'a pas mangé ou pas assez, dans tous les cas elle fait une hypoglycémie, ça c'est le problème le plus sympathique. C'est le deuxième qui m'embête un peu, elle était retenue dans la cave ?

- Oui pourquoi ? Demanda l'Amiral en chef.

- Et je suppose que personne n'a fait son travail en nettoyant cette partie de bateau ! Continua le médecin.

Il eut un lourd silence plein de sous-entendu :

- Ne comptez pas sur elle avant 3 bons jours, je vais la traiter, mais vous devriez mettre à neuf la cave et l'évacuer des autres occupants.

L'Amiral en chef partit en marmonnant, ordonnant que Thatch Rustal soit prisonnier ailleurs le temps d'un grand nettoyage.

Pendant ce temps, le téléphone d'Amandine vibra et sonna, en plus de cela le voyant lumineux s'activa.

Clignotant toujours, attendant bien sagement qu'on lise le message :

- Tiens c'est quoi ce truc qui s'allume ?

Ace farfouilla à travers un de ses tas de vêtements et trouva le téléphone qu'il avait subtilisé il y avait un moment de ça.

Curieux il ouvrit et cliqua sur toutes les touches, il trouva la bonne qui afficha le message :

_Amandine et Thatch sont en danger = Marine, faire vite ! Pas loin Mérina._

- Hein ? Bizarre.

SMS suivant de Julie : _Bouges-toi ACE !_

SMS suivant d'Elena :_ VITE ! C'est sérieux !_

Ace sortit rapidement si Thatch et Amandine étaient vraiment en danger valait mieux ne pas prendre ces mots à la légère, il alla prévenir le Paternel :

- Père, je crois qu'Amandine et Thatch sont en danger, j'ai reçu des messages de ses parents et amis, je crois.

- Comment ? Et depuis quand tu reçois les messages des parents de ta sœur ?

- Heu bien….

- Bon on ne va pas chipoter sur ça….

Il fut interrompu quand le téléphone sonna et vibra, Ace l'ouvrit et cliqua sur la touche verte :

- Bizarre j'ai pas de message, comment ça fonctionne son truc.

Le pauvre téléphone fut secoué comme un prunier :

- METTEZ LE HAUT PARLEUR ! S'exclama une voix.

Ace lâcha l'appareil, avant de s'en approcher le fixant suspicieusement, il le prit du bout des doigts :

- Depuis quand ça cause ?

- Mais non ce n'est pas le téléphone qui parle c'est la mère d'Amandine.

- Ah.

Ace se sentit crétin, il avait oublié que ceci et les escargophones avaient le même principe, il cala donc le téléphone contre l'oreille :

- Bien, vous allez me mettre le haut parleur, pour cela vous allez cliquer sur la touche tout en haut à gauche et sélectionner le haut parleur en le validant.

- Heu… d'accord.

Ace réussit miraculeusement les manipulations :

- Vous m'entendez ?

- Parfaitement madame, répondit Barbe Blanche.

- Parfait, je vais vous exposé la situation, ma fille et Thatch se sont fait surprendre en rentrant de leur sortie, il était tard d'après ce que je lis. Avec les illustrations nous avons pu voir que la Marine, ceux qui les ont enlevé, sont partit depuis la rive opposée où vous êtes accostés.

- Ils ont prit la direction de l'Est, résuma l'Empereur.

- Ce n'est pas tout, ils sont prêts à exécuter Thatch si Amandine ne délivre pas toutes les informations qu'elle a en sa possession. Elle est entre temps tombée malade vous avez donc un peu de temps pour les retrouver.

- Ace va vite chercher Marco.

- Oui père.

Ace partit rapidement laissant l'Empereur seul :

- Autre chose ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non pas pour le moment…. Ah si il serait bien qu'on rende à ma fille son téléphone.

- J'y veillerai.

- Avez-vous de quoi noter ? Je vais vous donner notre numéro, si vous vouliez nous joindre, vous tapez juste les numéros puis la petite touche verte et attendez qu'on vous réponde.

Le numéro de téléphone fut transmit avant que la conversation s'achève.

- Père ? Demanda Marco.

- Amandine et Thatch se sont fait capturés par la Marine, en une nuit d'après toi où sont-ils s'ils ont prit la direction de l'Est.

- D'après moi dans ces eaux là.

- Si loin ?

- Oui hier soir et cette nuit, comme j'étais de garde j'ai constaté que le vent était des plus favorables, en plus sans vent ils peuvent avancer avec leur mécanique.

- Bon avertit tes frères que nous partons maintenant.

- Oui Père.

Du côté de la Marine :

« Je fais comme tu me l'as demandé ma belle ».

- Tirez-lui dessus, ordonna un soldat.

Thatch répliqua en usant du fluide et sauta à la mer, il devait faire vite, il nagea rapidement et en profondeur pour ne pas être vue.

Il tenu 3 bonnes minutes en apnée avant de remonter en surface, 500 bons mètres le séparer du navire.

Alors il recommença plusieurs plongées et sur le navire, l'état de santé de la jeune femme n'était pas très brillant.

* * *

Reviews ! Je ne vis que pour ça !

* * *

Bêtisier dont un très long !

**Nami…. :**

Thatch : J'ai une fortune colossale, je ne pourrais pas tout utiliser alors autant en faire profiter ceux qui sont dans le besoin, sans être non plus excessif.

Nami : Je suis pauvre, tu veux bien me donner 300 milliards de berrys (en clair toute sa fortune).

Thatch : Dans tes rêves la rouquine ! Virez-la !

La sécurité prend en charge Nami.

Nami : Mais c'est vraiiiii !

Thatch : Tenace celle-là…

**Thatch va péter un câble :**

Sengoku : Enfin nous revoilà en tête à tête, miss…. Voulez-vous m'épousez ?

Amandine : QUOUAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ?! NON JAMAIS !

Shanks : Je l'ai vu le premier ! Princesse veux-tu m'épouser ?

Amandine : Non !

Thatch : **X_X# C'EST MA COMPAGNE ! ENVIE DE MEURTRE !**

Aokiji : Tu fais combien de mensuration ? *Tate la poitrine d'Amandine*

Amandine : AHHHHHHHH ! ME TOUCHEZ PAS !

Thatch : **DEGAGE ! JE T'INTERDIS DE LA TOUCHER, OTEZ-MOI CES CHAINES QUE JE LES TUE TOUS !**

Aokiji : Je dirais du….*SBAFF à reçu un coup de pied d'Amandine en plein dans la mâchoire*

Shanks : Joli jeu de jambe *attrape la jambe d'Amandine* tu permets que je regarde.

Amandine : NON ! j'ai dis NON ! *Resserre comme elle peut ses jambes*.

SBAFF, BAF, BOUM :

Amandine grosse goutte derrière la tête : Vis… Vista… merci.

Thatch : TE LA TOUCHE OU LUI DEMANDE DE T'EPOUSER JE TE TUE !

Vista : Uu… du calme je vais rien lui faire.

Sanji : Amandine d'amour permettez-moi de demander votre main, ne dis rien, je sais que tu m'aimes en secret.

Amandine : Je ne vous…. *Sanji l'embrasse*

Thatch pète les chaines sous la colère, s'en est trop, Vista et Thatch frappent ensemble Sanji sur le crâne.

Sanji : Je suis au 7ème ciel *délire*

Thatch : IL A OSE SOUILLER TES DOUCES LEVRES AVEC LES SIENNES ! MEURTRE !

Barbe Blanche retient Thatch pendant que la Sécurité arrive et vire ceux qui perturbent le tournage.

**SMS :**

Ace affichant le message « _Amandine et Thatch sont en danger = Marine, faire vite ! Pas loin Mérina. »_

Ace : Hein ? Bizarre.

SMS suivant de Julie : _Bouges-toi ACE !_

SMS suivant d'Elena :_ VITE ! C'est sérieux !_

SMS suivant : _Je suis ta plus grande fan !_

SMS suivant : _Tes bijoux de famille mesure combien ?_

SMS suivant : _Prends-moi !_

Ace : Brrrr… Amandine c'est qui tous ces inconnus ?

Amandine : Je ne sais pas… comment ils ont eu mon numéro ?


	40. La course contre la montre

Je me suis prise une grande claque… seulement 4 reviews ? Quelque chose vous a déplu ?

Non parce que je suis habituée à avoir une dizaine de reviews, là j'en ai moins donc je me pose des questions…

Pourtant je vois pas ce qui a pu vous gêner.

Enfin pour le coup j'étais triste, je passe un temps monstre dessus, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait mal quelque chose.

TT c'est po zentil de po me laisser une review, même si elle est courte car on sait pas quoi dire.

Je vous boude et pour la peine pas de bêtisier *tire la langue* et puis ça me prends du temps et puis d'abord je suis l'auteuse j'ai pas à me justifier.

* * *

**Chapitre 40 : La course contre la montre.**

Je monte ces marches, qu'Ace avait empruntées lui aussi dans un futur et passé lointain, où je suis ? A Marineford.

J'ai dis tout ce que je savais, vraiment tout, mais… je n'ai pas satisfaite la Marine, alors me voila sur l'échafaud.

Je m'agenouillai et fixai l'horizon, la Marine n'attendra pas la venue de Barbe Blanche et de ses hommes, pour m'obliger à révéler quelque chose qu'ils ignorent et ainsi annuler mon exécution.

Mentir ne sert à rien, ils savaient quand je mentais, c'est terrible, je fixe le ciel qui fut le témoin de ma nuit d'amour avec Thatch, de notre histoire et de ma mort prochaine.

Mais je gardai la tête haute, j'aurais juste voulu vivre pleinement ma vie avec lui.

Je vois un nuage passer et je repense à ces 2 derniers jours.

[Flash Back]

- Mais elle n'est pas en état de parler, coupa le médecin.

- Je m'en fiche bien, elle joue la comédie ! Défaites-lui ces perfusions ou je les lui arrache ! S'exclama l'Amiral en chef.

- Elle ne joue pas la comédie, les analyses prouvent qu'elle…, commença le médecin.

- EXECUTION !

- Elle peut mourir sans traitement, haussa le docteur.

J'étais dégoulinante de fièvre, d'après ce que j'ai compris j'ai choppé une saleté de virus car toutes les pièces n'étaient pas toutes aux normes.

Je frissonnais, brr j'ai froid, j'ai les mains glacés, je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer malgré les couvertures et les diverses bouillottes.

Le médecin s'interposa et tout dérapa, l'Amiral en chef m'arracha les perfusions, je ne pus que crier de douleur.

Il me tira hors du lit, je grelottais et pourtant il me traîna dans la pièce où je suis tombée malade :

- Si tu veux sortir et être soignée alors coopère je perds patience !

- D'accord, soufflais-je.

Il s'approcha de moi et attendit.

Je débitais tout ce que je savais, vraiment, mais il me balança à travers la pièce avant de sortir :

- Tu n'as plus que 2 jours et tu peux dire adieu à ce monde.

Je me redressai sur mes faibles bras et vit la porte se refermer avant d'être verrouillée, je m'effondrai, je ne supporte plus mon propre poids.

Je toussais comme une dératée, je prends ma fièvre, je suis brûlante et mes mains sont si froides.

Je tente de me lever, mais je dois supporter une autre chute, merde, si j'avais su que je tomberai malade j'aurais mangé.

Je souhaite avoir quelque chose à avaler pour avoir de quoi me battre contre le virus, ou même le traitement, mais encore une fois rien :

- A quoi ça sert ce don, s'il me sert jamais quand j'en ai besoin, soufflais-je.

Ma toux s'accentue, je tousse tellement que je finis par rendre, je m'éloigne après pour ne pas avoir un haut de cœur et rendre une nouvelle fois.

Je souffle, je fais tout pour me réchauffer, mais c'est mal partit, je somnole, il ne faut pas que je m'endorme, j'ai peur de mourir et je ne veux pas mourir.

J'entends de drôles de bruits, je vois un soldat entrer, non ils sont 5, ils ferment la porte à clé :

- C'est l'Amiral en chef qui vous envois ? Demandais-je le souffle court.

- Non pas vraiment.

Celui qui venait de me répondre étira un sourire pervers, oh non, je me redresse et tente de crier, mais j'ai presque plus de voix c'est le virus qui fait ça.

Je les entends rire, je serre les dents et longe les murs, avant d'être plaquée au sol, je vois ces 5 hommes leurs visages défiler devant moi.

La nuit passe et ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'ils partent, j'ai mal comme jamais, des larmes de douleur perlent sur mon visage.

Il n'y a pas de risque que je tombe enceinte à cause de ces chiens, ils m'ont prises derrière, ils ont juste prit soin de ne pas déchirer la robe, ils me connaissent mal je les dénoncerai avec ou sans preuve.

Je tousse et crache du sang, oh non, c'est mauvais signe, ça veut dire que mes bronches sont touchées.

Ma vision n'est plus aussi bonne que tout à l'heure, j'entends que quelqu'un revient, je guette la porte.

Sengoku et avec lui des soldats dont les 5 qui m'ont violé :

- Alors as-tu réfléchis ?

- Oui, murmurais-je, et avant de dire que ce soit, ces 5 hommes m'ont violé, si vous ne me croyez pas demander au médecin de m'examiner et vous verrez.

- Ta petite ruse pour le voir ne marche pas avec moi, trancha Sengoku.

- Quoi ? Soufflais-je, mais je ne mens pas !

- Réponds à ma question et j'aviserai !

Il n'a même pas l'intention de vérifier mes dires, cet homme n'a donc aucune humanité ? Aucune pitié ? Très bien je vais jouer une dernière carte, celle d'inventer de toute pièce des informations.

[Fin du Flash back]

Voila j'ai tout tenté, mais… tout ce que j'ai eu droit c'est à une pluie de coup, le médecin a juste réussi à me voir 1 heure avant qu'on ne m'emmène pour m'exécuter, pour me donner le traitement en cachette, une bouteille d'eau et quelque chose à avaler.

J'allais être exécuté donc j'ai tout prit, juste pour calmer ma faim et ma soif, car en plus je n'avais eu droit ni de boire, ni de manger pendant ma captivité.

Tout s'était retourné contre moi….

_43 heures plus tôt :_

- Oh bordel, MARCO !

- Quoi ?

- C'est Thatch là-bas, s'exclama Ace.

Marco fixa la direction d'Ace et fonça vers Thatch qui somnolait accroché un bout de bois, il l'attrapa et vola vers le navire où il déposa précautionneusement son ami.

- Thatch est-ce que tu nous entends ? Demanda Marco.

- Amandine, murmura Thatch, en danger…

- On le sait, ANNA ! S'exclama Marco.

Anna se précipita avec les médecins de bords vers Thatch pour lui apporter les premiers soins.

- Il fait une grosse fièvre et d'après plusieurs symptômes il a un sale virus, le _crécoria, _apportez-lui en grande quantité de la nourriture, il va en avoir besoin….

- Amandine est aussi malade, coupa Thatch en saisissant du col du médecin, son état n'était pas bon… et elle a refusé de manger… pour gagner du temps….

- Quoi ? Mais c'est justement ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ! Vous autres écartez-vous. Anna va me chercher de toute urgence la trousse jaune.

- Compris.

Anna sprinta pour récupérer la fameuse trousse et revient toute aussi essoufflée, le médecin de bord, l'ouvrit, un tas de flacon contenant des traitements étaient réunit.

Le médecin en prit un et prit de quoi faire une injection à Thatch :

- Ce virus n'est pas méchant quand on mange et qu'on est traité surtout, mais si on n'a pas de traitement, manger et boire est des plus importants, malgré le fait que cela peut donner des hauts de cœur. Dans moins d'une heure ça ira mieux, préparez-lui un repas copieux à la Ace.

Et en effet même pas une heure après Thatch engloutit tout ce qu'on lui préparait, en même temps qu'il conta ses mésaventures.

Plus il mangeait, mieux il se sentait et plus il avait envie d'aller sortir son amante de l'enfer dont elle était la prisonnière.

Il se reposa une journée et il reprit les entraînements le jour suivant, pendant que le Moby Dick se rapprochait un peu plus du navire de la Marine.

Dans une autre partie du navire :

- Oh non, c'est pas possible ça ! S'exclama Curiel.

Il sortit en catimini :

- Père, la radio… ils ont annoncés l'exécution dans moins de 5 heures d'Amandine à Marineford.

- C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?! Bleugla Thatch.

- Faire une telle distance en moins de 5 heures c'est impossible, s'exclama Ace, même si père utilise ses pouvoirs, il faut franchir Redline.

- Si c'est possible, coupa Marco.

- COMMENT ? Demanda Thatch en secouant Marco comme un prunier.

- Je suis un Phœnix, donc un oiseau, pour moi c'est possible d'y arriver à temps, voir même avant, même toi Ace, avec ton bateau c'est possible. Le Moby Dick est trop lourd, ça nous ralentit. Ace prépare tes affaires, on va à Marineford.

- Je vous accompagne, s'exclamèrent Thatch et Vista en même temps.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent créant un silence autour d'eux :

- Plus on est de fou plus on rit, répliqua Thatch au bout d'un moment donnant ainsi son accord.

- Alors on y va ? Demanda Marco.

- Oui, maintenant, claqua Thatch.

Il serra les poings cette fois il fallait qu'il la sorte de là ! Il n'avait été qu'un incapable commettant de sérieux impairs.

Si Amandine n'était pas si… mâture et si compréhensible jamais il n'aurait pu vivre son amour avec elle.

Oui… mâture, comme si elle avait grandit trop vite, certaines de ses réactions, ses remarques ou ses comportements le montraient….

Il avait l'impression à plusieurs reprises qu'elle analysait profondément la situation, comme pour lui par exemple, à chaque fois, lorsqu'il était bourré elle aurait dû s'enfuir.

Or elle était restée, elle avait gardé le silence et l'avais calmé.

Pour son secret, au lieu encore de partir, elle l'a aidé et délivré….

Et encore une fois avec la Marine que fait-elle ? Elle joue franc jeu pour le protéger.

Cette constatation montrait bien une chose, Amandine était peut-être incapable de se défendre…. Enfin quand il repensa au coup de poing qu'elle lui avait donné dans le nez et les griffures….

Bref elle a peut-être du mal à se défendre, mais elle compensait en ayant une attitude bien réfléchit.

Elle a su lui pardonner à chaque fois, mais lui non, alors jamais il ne se pardonnerait si aujourd'hui il fait le faux pas irréversible.

Alors Thatch et Vista allèrent avec Ace, son bateau pouvait être aussi rapide que Marco.

_Retour au moment présent :_

- As-tu une dernière volonté ? Me demanda Sengoku.

- Oui et mes dernières volontés s'adresseront à Thatch…, murmurais-je.

_J'veux bien t'aimer_  
_Mais comment est-ce que j'peux t'aimer ?_  
_Si j'te vois pas_

_J'veux bien t'aimer_  
_Toute chaste ou presque_  
_Comme les curés qui s'marient pas_

_Les sœurs cloîtrées qui se préservent_  
_Pour un bon vieux Dieu qui se cache_

_J'veux bien t'aimer bien sûr j'en rêve,_  
_Mais comment veux-tu que ça marche ?_

_J'veux bien me moquer du proverbe_  
_Qui dit " loin des yeux, loin du cœur "_

_Dieu que c'est faux, que c'est acerbe_  
_Que c'est exprès pour nous faire peur_

_J'veux bien m'endormir chaque soir_  
_En m'blotissant contre personne_

_Avec ton corps dans ma mémoire_  
_Comme une mère-grand qui pleure son homme_

_J'veux bien t'aimer même jusqu'à croire_  
_Aux éventuels avantages_

_De mélanger nos deux histoires_  
_En perpétuel décalage_

_J'veux bien forcer tous ces hasards_  
_Qui r'fusent de jouer en notre faveur_

_Et puis gagner la chance de t'voir_  
_Deux petites journées ou deux petites heures_

_J'veux bien t'aimer_  
_Mais comment est-ce que je peux t'aimer_  
_Si j'suis pas là_

_Pour t'envelopper de ma tendresse_  
_Et t'consoler, si ça va pas_

_Oui, je veux bien_  
_T'aimer de loin_  
_Le cœur tout plein_  
_De ton grand vide_

_T'aimer d'amour et de chagrin_  
_T'aimer pour rien les yeux humides_

_J'veux bien t'aimer, mais pour être franche_  
_J'suis pas solide si j'te vois pas_

_J'suis comme aveugle sans canne blanche, ni chien-guide..._  
_Et sans ton bras_

_Pour traverser cette rue-là_  
_Que l'on appelle l'océan_

_Pour traverser, mais jusqu'à toi_  
_Y'a pas d'arc-en-ciel assez grand_

_J'veux bien t'aimer_  
_Bien entendu_  
_De toute façon est-ce que j'ai le choix ?_

_Je suis piégée_  
_Je suis perdue_  
_Je tourne en rond_  
_Je t'aime déjà_

_Même si je sens_  
_Que je m'éreinte_  
_A te chercher_  
_Les bras tendus_

_Dans cet effrayant labyrinthe_  
_Trop compliqué et trop tordu_

_Je vais t'aimer_  
_Même si tout ça_  
_C'est sans issue_  
_C'est impossible_

_Et j'y croirai_  
_Comme d'autres croient_  
_Au petit Jésus et à la Bible_

_Je sais pas encore_  
_Comment est-ce que j'vais t'aimer_  
_Si j'te vois pas_

_Mais j'vais t'aimer_  
_C'est une promesse_  
_Est-ce que t'entends c'que j'te dis là ?!_

_Je vais t'aimer !_  
_Je vais t'aimer..._

- C'est Amandine qui chante, murmura Thatch en écoutant la retransmission de l'exécution via la radio.

- On va la sortir de là, répliqua Vista.

Je vais de plus en plus mal !

Mon ventre me brûle, est-ce la maladie ou le traitement ?

Ça m'a prise d'un coup, oh bordel !

- Amiral en chef 4 commandants des flottes de Barbe Blanche arrivent !

- Hein ? S'exclama ce dernier surpris, exécutez-la.

Jamais, je me relève plus ou moins, j'ai seulement les poings liés, mais pas les jambes, c'est maintenant qu'il faut que je gagne du temps.

Des soldats arrivent en renfort pour me maintenir en place, non, non, non.

- Marco, j'ai une idée, s'exclama Vista, mais ça demande à ce que je te monte dessus.

- Ok, fais vite, on a que quelques secondes !

Vista grimpa et se mit debout sur Marco, il prit ses épées en main, ces dernières s'illuminèrent de vert :

- Rondo de Rose.

C'était une variante, l'attaque fonça vers l'échafaud frappant les soldats, mais aussi Amandine :

- Espèce d'imbécile, tu l'as touché ! Rugit Thatch.

- C'était ça ou rien, répondit sur le même ton Vista.

- Ça suffit vous deux ! Tonna Marco.

Vista avait fait de son mieux, je n'avais pas reçu l'attaque de plein fouet, j'avais juste quelques mèches de cheveux qui étaient plus courtes à gauche, mais ça ce n'était pas bien grave.

Je les vois arriver, si seulement je pouvais ne plus être attachée.

Allez gentilles chaînes brisez-vous, Marco fonce droit vers moi et Vista saute sur l'échafaud.

Il a juste le temps de briser la chaîne qui retenait mon poignet droit avant d'être obligé de se protéger, des soldats arrivent.

Il les envoie valser, mais il y en a de partout.

- LIBEREZ-LA TOUTE DE SUITE ! Rugit Thatch en courant sur la place.

Dans ses yeux je lis la haine, la colère, il n'a aucune pitié pour les soldats, il les met à terre et fonce droit devant, aidé par Ace.

Je vois une balle transpercer Thatch ! Le fluide !

- THATCH ATTENTION ! Criais-je en tendant ma main comme pour empêcher le tir.

Le coup de feu retentit, j'ai comme l'impression de voir la trajectoire de la balle au ralentit, Thatch est propulsé en arrière et tombe au sol.

- Thatch ! S'exclama Ace.

- Je n'ai rien, on continue de courir ! « C'est étrange, j'ai sentit la balle, elle m'a touché, j'ai la trace de la brûlure, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps d'aller plus loin, que s'est-il passé ? ».

Thatch va bien, ouf, une autre vision me frappe, je suis visée, je me mets à plat vendre, c'est l'Amiral en chef qui a reçu le coup à ma place, je tire sur ma chaîne, si seulement elle était en papier !

Ahhh ! Merde ! Je n'ai pas le droit de demander à ce qu'elles se brisent, mais je peux substituer les matières ! C'est quoi ce don de merde ! Je veux ce putain de mode d'emploi !

- Amandine attrapes ma main, m'ordonna Marco.

Je la tendis et au moment où nos mains allaient se joindre, on me poussa en arrière, je sentis le vide avant de voir Marco être frappé sur le côté.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah !

- NON AMANDINE ! Hurla Thatch horrifié.

Ma chute fut soudain stoppée par un sabre qui s'était prit dans un des maillons de la chaîne, un sabre de Thatch :

- Tu n'as rien, tant mieux, vous allez me le payer ! Tempêta Thatch hors de lui.

Il libéra le fluide royal, quasiment tous les soldats de la Marine tombèrent au sol, inconscients.

Si je peux changer les matières alors j'ai une idée pour les aider.

Je souhaite que toutes les armes de la Marine deviennent de l'eau liquide.

J'entendis un grand « SPLASH », j'ai réussit, je souhaite que les détenteurs du fruit du démon et qui sont mes ennemis aient des semelles faites en granit marin.

Ça marche aussi ! Les Amiraux ne se sentent pas bien, il faut que je remonte, je suis à découvert en restant suspendue.

Je me hausse difficilement je prends le sabre de Thatch avec moi et grimpe vite fait bien fait, je grimace, allez ça va passer….

La terre se met à trembler, je m'agrippe comme je peux :

- C'est Père ! S'exclama Marco, il attaque à distance.

Ace incendia toute la place, Marco fonça, Vista tenant une de ses serres, je tendis la main gauche et attrapa Marco

Ace fonça vers la baie pour sortir au plus vite, Thatch à ses côtés qui envoya coups de fluide et attaques, Ace monta sur son petit bateau suivit de Thatch, on arriva à leur hauteur et on partit sans tarder, toujours portés par Marco.

Une fois éloigné, Thatch tendit les bras pour me récupérer, Marco s'abaissa et Thatch m'attrapa par la taille, puis il me prit ma fièvre :

- Ta température a baissé ?! On t'a soigné ? M'interrogea Thatch.

- Oui, murmurais-je.

- Hé assieds-toi, mais… mais tu es blessée, s'alarma mon amant.

Il me prit ma main droite et la regarda, un trou était présent dans ma main, Ace arrêta d'alimenter son bateau pour être à l'arrêt, Marco posa Vista et Marco reprit une forme hybride :

- C'est pas beau à voir, examina Vista, j'étais tout le temps près de toi et tu as su éviter les coups de feu, le fluide je suppose et ta blessure est d'aujourd'hui, quand j'ai brisé ta chaîne tu n'avais pas cette blessure, comment est-ce arrivé ?

Je regardai Thatch qui ouvrit sa bouche et avait les yeux stupéfiaient, je crois qu'il venait de comprendre….

- Lorsque le coup de feu aurait dû t'atteindre, j'ai tout souhaité et le vœu qui a marché c'est que j'encaisse à ta place, expliquais-je.

- Et tu n'as même pas crié, continua Ace effaré.

- Ça vous aurez déconcentré et puis je suis dure au mal, soufflais-je avec un rire nerveux.

La douleur me revenait, dans le feu de l'action je l'avais… pas oublié, mais elle était moins oppressante là si.

Thatch me prit soudain dans ses bras :

- Merci…, mais ne recommence plus jamais ça.

- Si tu es en danger de mort désolé, mais je serais prête à recommencer, haussais-je.

Thatch me regarda, son regard s'adoucit :

- Têtue….

Il sortit une trousse de premier secours, avec Vista il me soigna, je grimaçai, me retenant de crier quand on me désinfecta ma plaie à l'alcool.

- Il faut aussi soigner mon autre main, continuais-je ne la montrant.

Dans ma paume il y avait un creusement, mais surtout une brûlure, c'est lié avec mon autre main, sauf qu'elle a moins souffert.

Ils me regardèrent stupéfiés, ensuite, avec douceur et précaution Thatch et Vista me firent un bandage, je me tiens la tête, je me sentais encore mal :

- Donnez-lui de quoi manger, elle tourne de l'œil, conseilla Marco.

Je ne cacherais pas que je me suis jetée sur l'eau et la nourriture, surtout l'eau :

- Pendant combien de temps on t'a privé ? Me demanda Thatch.

- Depuis notre enlèvement.

- Les monstres, grogna Thatch, est-ce qu'on t'a fait du mal ?

Je soutiens quelques secondes son regard avant de baisser les yeux :

- Qu'est-ce que ces monstres t'ont fait ? S'alarma mon amant.

Je fis non de la tête, c'était trop dur….

Thatch me serra bien contre lui incapable de dire quoi que se soit.

- Ace remettons-nous en route, plus vite on sera rentré mieux se sera pour elle, continua Thatch sombrement.

Le temps passa et quand on arriva enfin au Moby Dick, Anna et les médecins se précipitèrent vers moi :

- On va la prendre en charge.

- Elle a deux blessures, à ses deux mains, il faudrait lui recoudre sa main droite, on a fait les premiers soins, mais il faut faire vite, prévint Thatch.

Il me soutenu avant de vite choisir de me prendre dans ses bras et de me conduire à l'infirmerie.

Là-bas on me retira les bandages, tout le monde grimaça :

- Je peux te recoudre Amandine, si je le fais, ça durera plusieurs heures, mais sans que la cicatrice soit visible ou très peu. Je me permets de t'en informer comme le saignement n'est pas trop abondant, bravo les gars vous avez fait un bon bandage, informa Anna.

- Ok, alors, recouds-moi.

- Très bien, en attendant je vais quant à moi, m'occuper de votre main gauche, je vais soigner la brûlure et vous faire un bandage, il faudra éviter de le mouiller d'accord.

- D'accord.

On fit sortir Thatch et les autres et j'attendis, grimaçant de douleur de temps en temps.

Le médecin avait vite fini en 30 minutes c'était bouclé, pour ma main droite, c'était loin d'être finit…

* * *

Une review ! Allez j'en veux plein j'ai pas eu ma drogue (review) je veux ma dose.

Anonyme toi aussi tu peux poster et je te répondrais au chapitre suivant.

Le prochain chapitre sera d'ailleurs drôle d'une certaine façon.^^

Pour la chanson c'est : J'veux bien t'aimer de Lynda LEMAY


	41. Confessions

Vous avez le chapitre plus tôt car j'ai quitter plus tôt mon école à cause de la neige. lol

* * *

Océane : Si elle se confiera à Thatch, tu vas avoir ta réponse.

Mufy : Oui c'est ma drogue lol ^^ Miam Framboise !

Marimo : Whoua ça c'est de la review que j'aime ! Bien longue, génial ! Tu sais tu peux sauter des lignes ^^.

*OO* tu as du mal à te passer de mon perso en revenant sur le manga d'origine, ça me touche ^^.

^^ La vache, pour ma première fic où la narration c'est la 1ère personne j'ai finalement bien réussit, puisque vous êtes plusieurs à me dire, c'est très réaliste. C'est ce que je recherche aussi.

Pour le bêtisier, j'ai été mal payé, donc moi être radine et pas de bêtisier na !

Quand on reçoit une 10aine voir plus de review et que là que 4, déjà 1 moi j'ai cru que j'avais écrit un truc dans la fic qui avait choqué. Mais je ne voyais pas quoi… tout le monde a survécu avec Thatch et son passé Uu. Je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait battre ça dans ce chapitre. Puis j'étais un peu déçue car j'y passe du temps donc quand c'est une fic qui marche, et qu'il y a des retours réguliers comme ça, on aime les avoirs, moi j'ai pris l'habitude et puis ça me mets du baume au cœur de vous lire que ce soit court ou long. Même un « Génial ! » me fait très plaisir. Surtout que bon j'ai quelques emmerdes comme tout le monde, donc vous lire c'est mon petit moment à moi =') et s'est devenu ma drogue… je suis accro.

Sérieusement j'ai angoissé durant 1 semaine quand je n'ai vue que 4 reviews, j'ai vraiment cru avoir cassé quelque chose dans ma fic, brisé une partie de son charme ou avoir choqué.

Faut pas croire mais je suis un être fragile et sensible =') et qui se fait vite des films.

Marimo poste autant que tu veux, tous les jours si tu veux lol, moi j'adore vous lire !

Si vous me lire c'est votre moment de Soleil vos reviews c'est mes petits Soleils qui illumine ma journée ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 41 : Confessions.**

- Désolée, si je te fais mal, me lança Anna pendant qu'elle me recousait.

- J'ai connu pire, j'ai une fois eu des calculs et j'ai appris par ma mère que… avec les calculs rénaux, les amputations et les grands brûlés c'étaient les pires douleurs qui existaient… Donc c'est de la rigolade si je puis dire… et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me recoud, j'ai une cicatrice près de l'œil droit et une sur le genou gauche.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant tu n'as rien près de ton œil, fit Anna étonnée.

Elle s'arrêta un moment et prit un petit miroir qu'elle me tient, je me regardai de près, bah merde alors, je n'avais plus ma cicatrice.

Oui c'est que maintenant que je le remarque….

Remarquez ça ne me déplaît pas, c'est comme les poils, c'est idiot, mais j'ai plus besoin de m'épiler, les poils sont les ennemis numéros un des femmes, grrrr.

Ça c'est vrai que c'est un gros avantage, pas besoin de cire, ni de crème pour épiler, tout est impeccable.

Anna remonta ma robe, qui a beaucoup souffert elle a perdu toute sa splendeur… je souhaite que la robe soit réparée et la voila comme neuve !

Sinon sans grande surprise mon genou n'a pas de cicatrice lui non plus, bah tant mieux.

Avec Anna on discuta, ainsi je me focalisais sur mes souvenirs et non sur la douleur, pour lui raconter comment je m'étais faite mes cicatrices et elle me soignait.

Anna blêmit quand je lui appris que je portais des lunettes, en fait je peux m'en passer j'ai 9,5/10, c'est juste pour pas me fatiguer les yeux quand je travaille….

Revenons aux lunettes, car voyez-vous c'est à cause d'elles que j'ai… non que j'avais la cicatrice près de l'œil, j'ai fait une mauvaise chute et elles me sont entrées dedans.

Pour l'autre pareil, une mauvaise chute.

Mais on coupa vite court à la conversation peu enthousiasme.

Je souhaite que les murs devient transparent seulement pour moi, bon personne, je souhaite que toute la pièce soit insonorisée :

- Anna tu peux t'éloigner de moi quelques instants.

Elle s'arrêta perplexe, puis je poussai un hurlement, elle sursaute, puis un lourd silence, bien ça marche :

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? Me demanda Anna en grommelant.

- Désolé, mais ce que je voulais te dire c'est privé et je ne veux pas que tous les mecs le sachent.

- C'est-à-dire ? Fit Anna confuse.

- Disons que… la nuit précédente notre enlèvement, Thatch et moi… tu enfin… tu vois ?

- Oh, fut la seule chose qu'Anna dit avant de rougir et de tousser. Tu vas rire, mais le même soir et bien….

Je la regarde, non pas possible, on a fait fort quand même, on parle bien de perdre la virginité là ? Ça me parait gros… je rougis vivement en repensant à une certaine partie de l'anatomie de mon homme.

- Heu… Anna on parle bien du fait d'avoir perdu notre… virginité, soufflais-je.

- Oui, dit-elle rouge, ça ne me regarde pas, mais on dit souvent que la première fois n'est pas terrible, est-ce que tu es dans ce cas là ?

- Non, il a été très doux et ce qu'il m'a fait c'était divin et toi si ce n'est pas indiscret. Car je voudrais pas dire, mais il… est 3 fois plus grand que toi, donc… enfin… ça a des répercutions sur…. _Ça._

Anna éclata d'un rire franc, devant ma très grande gêne :

- Je vois pas ce qui a de drôle, marmonnais-je légèrement blessée.

- Oh si, surtout quand je vais te dire comment on a fait.

- Heu… mais c'est toi qui a eu envie de… ou c'est lui, car moi c'est sur ma demande… un peu folklorique d'ailleurs.

Je repense à comment j'avais eu peur quand il était revenu et que lui m'avait surprise avec une tenue qui voulait tout dire.

- Euh… ni l'un, ni l'autre, me répondit Anna le rose aux joues, c'est partit tout seul, pour en revenir à ta question voila comment il a procédé….

Elle me murmura l'astuce… hum hum, astucieux ! Vous vous demandez comment Barbe Blanche a fait, je vous dirais rien !

Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'elle n'a pas souffert, comme moi en fait.

C'est drôle, on devait être des jumelles dans une vie antérieure, sérieusement, on fait limite les mêmes choses….

- Anna, fis-je après un long silence.

- Oui ?

- J'ai bien réfléchis et je veux apprendre à me battre. Nous sommes les plus vulnérables sur le navire, après ce qui m'est arrivée ou quand tu étais avec moi, on s'est montrée presque impuissantes. On ne doit nos victoires qu'à la chance.

- C'est marrant… j'en ai aussi parlé à Edward, mais j'ignore avec quoi je veux me battre, pas sabreur ou épéiste, il faut commencer jeune pour avoir un niveau correct voir excellent

- Et pourquoi pas le fluide ? Coupais-je.

- Oui, mais il faut le détenir….

- Tu l'ignores, mais tout le monde l'a, sauf le fluide royal, ça c'est une poignet de personne, mais l'intuitif et le combatif tout le monde le possède, il faut juste apprendre à le maîtriser.

- J'ignorais ça….

- C'est normal dans mon monde on le sait, mais pas chez vous où très peu le savent. Barbe Blanche maîtrise les 3 fluides, plus à la perfection à cause de sa santé, mais je veux lui demander de m'entraîner. Il pourra me décrire ce que je dois ressentir et me donner des conseils.

- Ce n'est pas idiot, je pourrais lui demander pour ma part, car c'est vrai que dès que l'on maîtrise correctement les fluides, on s'en tire bien au combat d'après ce que je sais.

- Sans compter que j'ai des prédispositions, à Marineford, j'ai eu plusieurs visions, je crois que le stress et la peur m'ont déclenché le fluide intuitif, celui qui permet de savoir où on va nous frapper.

- Je vois, ton idée me plaît bien je demanderai à Edward de m'entraîner avec toi.

- J'espère qu'on ne sera pas trop mauvaises.

- Oui bah on sera quand même mieux préparées si on nous attaque, relativisa Anna.

- Oui c'est sûr.

- J'en suis à la moitié, me dit-elle en désignant ma main.

- Ça fait mal….

- Je m'en doute, après que je ferai un bandage pour protéger tes points et je te le referai toutes les demi-journées.

- Ok.

Anna me tourna mon bras pour avoir le dos de ma main face à elle, je soupirai et attendit patiemment :

- Anna tu sais qui est Thatch ?

- Je ne comprends pas ta question.

- Ses origines je veux dire.

- Pas grand-chose, d'après ce que je sais, c'est lui qui a financé la construction du bateau, après il ne parle pas vraiment de son passé, pourquoi ?

- Juste pour mieux le cerner.

J'ignorais qu'il avait participé à la création du Moby Dick, vue la taille, c'est sur faut avoir les fonds et lui les a largement.

- Voila terminé, me fit Anna au bout d'un moment.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, je vais te faire un beau bandage ! Il ne faudra pas le mouiller.

Ça me lançait toujours, mais avec les médicaments que j'avais pris, ça s'était calmé un peu :

- Voila s'est terminé, je vais chercher Thatch et je reviens, ne bouge pas.

- D'accord… non attend.

Anna se retourna et s'approcha de moi :

- J'ai… été… violée, soufflais-je.

Je lui expliquais ce qu'on m'avait fait et lui demanda de m'examiner, bon elle ne peut pas faire grand-chose si ce n'est de me donner un antidouleur.

- Ça ira avec les hommes ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas… cette peur….

- J'espère… je vais chercher Thatch ou tu as quelque chose d'autre à me dire ?

- Non c'était tout.

Elle partit et j'attendis en regardant le plafond, très beau plafond blanc…, j'avais un peu tourné autour du pot avant d'aborder le sujet du viol.

Je respire profondément et chasse ces images, même si la douleur que j'ai en bas du dos me rappelle ce qu'on m'a fait.

Elle en met du temps, ça doit faire une bonne demie heure que j'attends, elle doit quand même l'avoir trouvé.

Je me lève et là Thatch et Anna arrivent :

- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, s'excusa Anna, bon Thatch je te laisse prendre soin d'elle.

- Compte sur moi, fit Thatch en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Je vins vers lui et je sortis enfin de l'infirmerie, après être restée allongée ça me fit du bien de remarcher.

Thatch m'ouvre la porte et me laisse entrer, avant de fermer à son tour :

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Me demanda Thatch.

- Me prendre une bonne douche et ensuite….

- T'oublie tes bandages….

Je papillonne des yeux et regarde mes mains avant de réaliser la complexité de la tâche, je ne peux pas faire ça seule.

Je rougis violemment, comprenant ce qui allait se passer maintenant et les jours à venir :

- Anna peut le faire, mais… je préfère quand même te demander avant, tu préfères que ce soit moi ou Anna qui t'aidions le temps que ça cicatrisent ?

Thatch est très sérieux, il n'y a aucun perversité dans son regard, de sourire charmeur ou coquin, rien.

- Toi, bafouillais-je en baissant la tête.

- Très bien.

Thatch ferma à clé ma chambre pour plus de sécurité, moi j'avance timidement vers ma salle de bain.

Je me saisis de la robe pour la défaire et là une douleur aiguë me foudroie, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose comme geste.

Je blêmis quand je recommence et me rends compte que je ne peux pour l'instant pas utiliser mes mains, c'est trop douloureux même celle de gauche qui est pourtant la moins touchée.

- Anna m'avait prévenu, elle m'a parlé en privé, elle n'a pas trop osé te le dire, tant que tu auras mal et avec ta permission c'est moi qui serais tes mains.

Je suis dépendante de lui et ça je ne sais combien de temps, pourtant j'ai beau être dure au mal, je suis pas sado maso au point d'être têtue et d'utiliser mes mains si je souffre.

Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je savais que les personnes qui n'avaient plus leurs 2 mains, s'était dur pour eux et là je vois l'immensité de leurs difficultés.

Sans nos mains on ne peut strictement rien faire :

- Oui, je veux bien de ton aide, soufflais-je.

Je lui fis dos, il s'approcha de moi et me retira la robe, j'entendis ses vêtements tomber au sol, je déglutis plus encore quand il me retira mes sous-vêtements.

Il m'attira avec lui sous la douche (oui il s'est déshabillé en 4ème vitesse, il n'est pas fou), je levai les bras, c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour éviter que l'eau rentre en contact avec mes mains.

Thatch ouvrit l'eau :

- Ça te convient ?

- Trop chaud, criais-je en reculant du jet d'eau.

- Désolé et là.

- Oui c'est bon.

Je sentis l'eau ruisseler sur mes cheveux et partout sur mon corps, moi je fixais le magnifique carrelage qui était droit devant moi.

Thatch coupa l'arrivée de l'eau et prit le gel douche, je rougis vivement et continua à fixer le carrelage.

Je mordillai mes lèvres en sentant ses mains me parcourir et parfois je gloussai :

- Toujours aussi chatouilleuse.

- Non arrête !

- Si tu veux.

Il effleura mon intimité et je suis parcourue d'un long frisson de plaisir, je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir :

- Dis-moi, t'ont-ils violé ?

J'hochai la tête, confirmant sa crainte de tout à l'heure :

- Seulement, je pensais tout le temps à toi et à notre nuit d'amour, pour oublier la douleur et qu'ils me faisaient, ajoutais-je d'une voix tremblante.

- Et tu n'as pas peur que je te touche ? S'étonna Thatch.

- Non, je me sens protégée avec toi, je n'arrive pas à avoir peur, je pense aussi que c'est parce que tu m'as fait… l'amour avant… j'aurais été encore vierge j'aurais été plus méfiante car je n'aurais pas vue de différence entre le viol et faire l'amour à quelqu'un.

- Oui tu as raison, ça a dû jouer et puis comme j'ai traversé la même chose, tu ne dois pas avoir peur à mes côtés….

Il me serra tout contre lui et j'acceptais volontiers son étreinte :

- Est-ce qu'ils… t'ont forcé à faire des choses ?

- Non… ils ont bien essayé de m'obliger à leur faire une fellation, quand ils m'empêchaient de respirait j'entrouvrais juste mes lèvres, mais sans desserrai mes dents pour respirer.

- Rusée, murmura Thatch la voix enrouée.

- Ils m'ont… juste prise par derrière et ça me fait… mal….

Il m'embrassa ma tête, puis je sentis juste les mains de mon amant me titiller :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Face à la douleur le meilleur remède reste encore le plaisir.

Aussi il me prit dans ses bras avant de me pénétrer et d'engager des mouvements, je dois admettre qu'il a raison, j'ai de moins en moins mal.

Je me laisse aller, je soupire bruyamment et laisser échapper un cri étouffé au moment de la jouissance.

Je papillonne des yeux, j'ai plein d'étoiles qui me troublent ma vision, Thatch me dépose, je ne tiens presque pas debout, il faut qu'il me serre contre lui pour ça.

Un jet d'eau tiède sur ma tête me réveille, Thatch prend délicatement mon visage avant de m'embrasser presque timidement.

On finit par s'écarter, il me fit un shampoing et c'était un délice de me laisser faire, il a des mains merveilleuses, je vais faire des envieuses.

Il m'applique après le démêlant, on attend dans le silence une minute le temps que ça agisse, mais c'est un doux silence.

Il me respire mon épaule droite avant d'embrasser mon cou, je me retourne pour lui faire face.

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse avec passion, j'ai besoin de ses lèvres, de lui, j'ai peur de me réveiller et de me rendre compte que je suis toujours prisonnière.

Mais ses caresses, ses baisers, c'est trop vrai, je sais que je ne rêve pas, mais j'ai cette angoisse la, j'ai besoin de sentir son amour et qu'il sente le mien.

On finit par arrêter car je tremblote à sécher à l'air libre, mon amant prend ma serviette et me sèche.

Il part ensuite chercher des vêtements propres et me les enfile tous sans exception, quand je vous dis qu'on ne peut rien faire sans mains.

Il nous faut vraiment une aide, la seule chose que j'ai pu faire c'est d'enfiler mes chaussures….

Thatch se rhabille rapidement avant de prendre d'assaut mes cheveux qu'il coiffe même s'ils sont encore trempés, au moins j'aurai moins de nœuds.

- Allonges-toi.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je curieuse.

- Parce que, me dit-il en souriant.

- Mais encore….

- Tu verras ma belle.

- Tu es impossible, murmurais-je avec un demi-sourire, je m'allonge sur le dos ou sur le ventre ?

- Le ventre.

Je m'exécutai, je sens des mains baladeuses s'introduire sous mon haut et me dégrafer mon soutient gorge.

C'était bien la peine qu'il l'agrafe, mais bon je ne vais pas me plaindre du délicieux massage qu'il me procure.

Il prend particulièrement soin du bas du dos qui est douloureux suite à mon viol.

Je chasse de ma tête ces images et me concentre sur Thatch et son massage, le bas du dos qui est endoloris apprécie ce traitement.

Cette fois c'est un silence pesant qui plombe l'ambiance :

- Tu m'en veux ? Demandais-je incertaine.

- Non, pourquoi ? C'est plutôt le contraire, si j'avais été là, je me dis que j'aurais pu au moins te soutenir par mes paroles….

- Mais je t'ai obligé à partir, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Moi non plus et pourtant….

Il me retourna et on se regarda dans le blanc des yeux, il dessina le contour de ma mâchoire sans me quitter du regard.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, chuchota Thatch, je ne veux pas, tu es tout pour moi.

- Mais pour moi c'est pareil, je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Embrasse-moi.

Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes et débute un long et langoureux baiser, il me serre un peu plus contre lui, comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse.

On sonna le dîner, Thatch se releva et moi aussi, il m'agrafa de nouveau mon soutien gorge, ça allait être coton pendant plusieurs jours, il va devoir me donner la becqué….

Oui je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, c'est moi qui ais choisi d'encaisser le coup de feu, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Thatch se faire tuer non plus.

Mais c'est vrai que ça me fait bizarre d'être si dépendante, même si ce n'est que temporaire.

Je regarde mes bandages, quand je m'assois je tente juste de me saisir de la fourchette et je grimace, je ne peux absolument rien saisir.

Thatch pose sa main sur mon épaule, pour me soutenir, je soupire et le laisse gérer, Ace ose tenter de chiper le contenu de mon assiette, c'est sans compter Thatch qui l'en empêche :

- Tu n'as pas honte, elle ne peut utiliser ses mains et t'en profite, c'est lâche !

Ace boude gentiment, il est comme Luffy faut qu'il mange en très, très grande quantité.

Quand je l'observe, je me dis c'est limite si Ace n'engloutit pas ce qu'à besoin Barbe Blanche en un seul repas.

Quelle horreur, ça me rappelle Matthieu dans Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il peut manger lui aussi, enfin c'est signe de bonne santé, mais bonjour le porte monnaie.

- Thatch Amandine, vous pourrez venir me voir après le repas, il faudra que je te change ton bandage, m'avertis Anna.

- D'accord, répliquais-je.

Quelques minutes plus tard on termina de manger et donc on partit voir Anna, elle me défit le bandage et m'appliqua une crème.

- Ça va aider la peau à cicatriser.

Elle m'en appliqua aussi sur ma main gauche, ça me lançais toujours toutefois ça allait.

- Au fait Edward est d'accord pour…, s'interrompit Anna.

- Depuis quand tu appelles Père « Edward » ? Demanda Thatch.

Anna rougit vivement, puis mon amant se tourna vers moi :

- Toi tu sais quelque chose, accusa t'il.

- Oui… mais quand même là tu fais fort…, expliquais-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais enfin Anna a crié qu'elle était amoureuse de lui le jour de leur dispute, tout le monde le savait… enfin presque.

- Donc Père et Anna… toi et Père… ensemble ? Fit mon homme ahuri.

- Oui ils sont ensembles remets-toi s'en ! Fis-je.

- Oui après tout pourquoi pas…, murmura Thatch.

- Bon en parlant de lui que voulait tu nous dire ? Me rappelais-je.

- Ah oui, il est d'accord pour nous entraîner à utiliser le fluide, il a même dit de demander à Thatch de nous aider.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Nous coupâmes Thatch.

- Amandine et moi nous sommes les plus vulnérables du bateau, il faudrait qu'on arrive à se battre un minimum et Amandine avait pensé qu'apprendre dans un premier temps à maîtriser le fluide était une bonne option.

- Pas faux…, mais après moi je me suis plutôt spécialisé avec la maîtrise du fluide royal, les autres aussi, mais pas autant que Père, mais si vous voulez vous entraîner alors je serais à vos côtés pour vous soutenir.

- Merci Thatch, murmurais-je.

On finit par se séparer, une fois seule dans la chambre de mon amant, cette fois-ci, il prit ma nuisette qu'il avait dans son tiroir.

Pour plus de facilité j'avais mis une partie de mes vêtements dans ses appartements et lui de même.

Donc il me déshabille non sans me regarder et sourire discrètement devant ma gêne plus qu'évidente.

Puis il me fait revêtir ma nuisette satinée, il m'embrasse le front et commence à se déshabiller.

Il retira sa chemise, je ne le quitte pas du regard, mais une fois qu'il la défait, je détourne les yeux, un gros silence s'installe, car voyez-vous je ne l'entends pas défaire son pantalon.

Je me pince les lèvres et finit par le regarder de nouveau, il me sourit et défait lentement son pantalon qui glisse vers le sol.

Il défait juste ses chaussures avant de s'avancer vers moi tel un félin devant sa proie, je recule, percute le lit et continue de reculer, jusqu'à rencontrer la tête du lit :

- Tu progresse, j'ai tellement envie de toi, mais après ce que tu as dû vivre….

Je l'embrasse et encercle son cou de mes bras, qu'il cesse, je le désire aussi, j'aurais dû avoir peur, ne plus faire l'amour avec lui pour une durée indéterminée, mais justement ce n'était pas le cas.

Ce que je lui avais dis plus tôt était vrai, j'entoure sa taille de mes jambes et fait quelques frottements pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai envie de lui :

- Ça devrait être interdit, commença Thatch.

- De quoi ?

- Que des femmes aussi belles et sensuelles que toi existent.

Il me bascula en arrière et fut au-dessus de moi, il m'embrassa le creux de la gorge avant de me caresser à travers le tissu satiné qui me faisait frémir.

Tout lentement, il retira ma culotte, qui trouva sa place au sol, ses doigts chauds se posèrent sur mon intimité, je fermai les yeux de plaisir à ce simple contact.

J'étais déjà excitée, il commença à faire glisser ses doigts me malmenant mon clitoris, je sursautai par moment, pendant que lui souriait doucement et me regardait de toute sa hauteur.

Ensuite, il fit glisser devant moi son boxer, après il me retira ma nuisette :

- A quoi ça servait de la mettre pour ensuite la défaire ?

- Parce que j'aime te déshabiller, me dit-il sensuellement en se planquant contre moi.

Il me pénétra d'un coup sans hésitation, je retiens un cri et souffle doucement, il commença un lent va et vient, j'étais électrisée par la sensation.

Il allait tellement lentement, je donnais quelques coups pour lui demander à ce qu'il aille plus vite, mais il ne me donna pas ce que je voulais.

Toutefois ce fut de courte durée, car il accéléra d'un coup, il m'embrassa presque instantanément étouffant ainsi mes cris.

Je me arquai contre lui qui me pilonna, ne pas pouvoir utiliser mes mains est des plus frustrant pour moi.

Il fit de long va et vient en moi, je soupirai de bien être, il alternait de long rythme lent et au contraire des moments plus frénétiques.

Je serrai les dents pour ne pas crier par peur qu'on m'entende, Thatch, captura dans sa bouche mon sein droit et prit soin de m'excitée davantage.

Ses mains me parcouraient de partout m'effleurant juste, mais c'était ce que j'appréciais le plus et se que je ressentais le mieux et Thatch avait dû le remarquer.

Il m'embrassa avant de se pencher vers mon oreille et de soupirer son plaisir à lui, je frémis à ce son, le désirant encore plus chaque seconde.

Je voulus à mon grand tort, juste lui caresser son visage et inévitablement je gémis de douleur, je ne pouvais même pas le toucher, ça me lançait.

- Taratata ! Tu te laisses faire, n'essaye pas d'utiliser pour le moment tes mains, elles sont encore trop sensibles.

Et pour accompagner le geste à la parole, il me saisit mes poignets et me les bloques d'une seule main.

Croyez-moi quand il fait ça, j'apprécie d'être à sa merci, c'est terriblement excitant.

Quand il m'a bandé les yeux et attaché l'autre jour, je crois que c'est un des moments où j'ai le plus ressentit les sensations.

La chaleur monte en moi, je bascule ma tête en arrière, laissant échapper des soupirs, seigneur je n'arrive pas à résister à l'envie de crier, je tiens bon, mais plus pour longtemps.

Je m'arque et me débats sous le corps puissant de mon amant qui me caresse du regard :

- Oh Thatch…, murmurais-je perdue dans les vagues de plaisir qui me submergeaient.

- Tu es splendide aux bords de l'extase, me murmura t'il faisant vibrer sa voix rauque dans mes tympans.

Il accélère une nouvelle fois le rythme, je n'arrive presque pas à reprendre mon souffle, c'est la première fois qu'il va aussi vite.

Je crie, mon cri est étouffé par sa main qu'a posée Thatch au dernier moment.

Il continue ses mouvements et comme la dernière fois c'est plusieurs orgasmes d'affilés que je connais.

Dans un dernier coup de rein il se vide en moi avant de retirer sa main de ma bouche une fois mes cris passés.

Je suffoque, avoir eu la respiration coupée et la main de mon amant m'empêchait en partie de respirer et m'a aussi augmenté mon plaisir.

Mais là j'ai terriblement du mal à reprendre mon souffle et je sens mon cœur battre trop vite :

- Ça va pas ? Me souffla Thatch, tu deviens de plus en plus rouge.

Je fis non de la tête, je crois que je fais de l'asthme :

- As…thme, arrivais-je à dire.

Il dut me comprendre car aussitôt, il se mit sur le côté pour me permettre de respirer :

- Doucement, respire.

Il posa sa main sur mon ventre, comme pour m'aider à retrouver un rythme normal, j'arrive peu à peu à me calmer, Thatch me prend dans ses bras confus une fois la crise passée :

- Désolé….

- Pas grave, j'ai bien aimé de toute façon, chuchotais-je.

- Tu m'as fait peur, tu n'avais pas ça l'autre jour.

- Disons que là tu es allé plus vite que les autres fois… et ça m'a joué de mauvais tour… la prochaine fois je serais mieux préparée.

Je capture ses lèvres et le regarde lui faisant un doux sourire auquel il finit par me répondre.

Je me love contre lui, c'est un très bon oreiller, tout doux et tout chaud et comme chaque soir, je ferme les yeux et je retourne pour quelques heures dans le royaume de Morphée.

* * *

**REVIEWS !**

**^^ Comme j'ai bien été payé vous aurez droit au bêtisier lol. Souvenez-vous ce qui illumine ma journée c'est vos reviews ;)**

* * *

**Anna, Amandine et la sexualité :**

Anna : Euh… ni l'un, ni l'autre, me répondit Anna le rose aux joues, c'est partit tout seul, pour en revenir à ta question voila comment il a procédé…. *Elle murmura l'astuce à Amandine*

Amandine : Ah ouai quand même… c'est donc un bon coup.

Anna : Et comment ! Et Thatch ?

Amandine : C'est un dieu dans ce domaine.

Anna : Pas autant qu'Edward.

Amandine : Tu paries ?

Equipage de Barbe Blanche choqué : PERE !

Barbe Blanche : Ce n'est pas parce que je suis géant et que j'ai 72 ans que je ne peux pas donner du plaisir aux femmes.

BOUM (évanouissement de tout le monde ou presque)

Amandine : OO' c'est plus efficace que le fluide royal ! Anna on tient une bonne astuce ! Sinon vous avez raison et puis quoi encore si ont doit se priver des bonnes choses…

Thatch : Ah non !

Amandine : Quoi ?

Thatch : Je te préfère toute timide moi ! Tu es toute mignonne ^^

Amandine : ^^'' Mais heuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Thatch : Bon en attendant que mes frères se réveillent un peu de sport au lit ne nous fera pas de mal.

Amandine : O/O

Thatch : Je préfère quand tu rougis ^^ *Se saisit de sa douce comme un sac à patate*

Barbe Blanche : On va en faire de même *attrapa Anna et la mets sur l'épaule*

Anna et Amandine : C'est un complot !

Thatch et Barbe Blanche : Drôlement efficace l'instinct féminin !

Les filles : Lâchez-nous.

Les hommes : Elles sont drôlement mignonnes quand elles gesticulent.

[Retenez qu'en fin de journée on retrouva nos deux jeunes femmes très fatiguées !]

**Thatch infirmier personnel, c'est du travail ou pas…**

Amandine bafouillant : Toi.

Thatch : Très bien…. Vraiment très bien…. J'ai hâte de d'ausculter, tu veux bien te déshabiller que je sache si tu es en bonne santé.

Amandine : Mais….

Thatch : Je t'assure que c'est dans l'unique but de vérifier que tu es en bonne santé. Grrrrrrrrrrrrr.

[Vous connaissez Thatch ça s'est terminé au lit]

**La Marine mécontente….**

Thatch : Dis-moi, t'ont-ils violé ?

Amandine hocha la tête, confirmant la crainte de Thatch.

Sengoku : C'est quoi ces conneries on a violé personnes ! Pourquoi on a le sale rôle.

Thatch plaque Amandine entre le mur et lui, pour que personne la vois.

Thatch : Car vous êtes nos ennemis.

Amandine voix gênée : Et puis faut bien qu'il y ait un méchant

5 soldats qui violé Amandine… : Ouai ! Pourquoi la Marine à le mauvais rôle et puis c'est pas juste, on a pas pu la voir nous.

BAM, PAF !

Thatch aura noire : Ah oui ? Vous voulez toujours la voir nue.

5 soldats de la Marine : Mais non on ne se permettrait pas.

**Le plaisir, toujours le plaisir :**

Amandine : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Thatch : Face à la douleur le meilleur remède reste encore le plaisir. Enfin une scène où je vais pouvoir te faire l'amour sans retenu !

**Nuisette :**

Amandine : A quoi ça servait de la mettre pour ensuite la défaire ?

Thatch : Parce que j'aime te déshabiller, et que je te considère comme un cadeau. Et j'adore déballer les cadeaux, pour découvrir c'est qu'il renferme. Ta peau douce et sucrée, ton parfum envoutant, cette peau si sensible aux caresses…. Hum… j'en frémis de plaisir !


	42. Intuition

**Emy :** Pour découvrir les secrets de Barbe Blanche va donc voir mes OS One Piece One Shot, j'ai fais un OS rien que sur lui et Anna )

**Océane :** XD Pas maintenant the baby, si baby il y a ^^

**Mufy :** jamais je continuerai de me chouter aux reviews !

**Saphir :** La suite, la voila !

**Marimo :** Reprends tes trois messages^^ bha non dans One Piece pas de poil XD c'est fou ça, c'est un gros avantage que je revendique -0-

Si elle souffre quand on la recoud, mais elle est dure au mal et discuter ça aide à ne pas penser à la douleur. Sinon mon OC était vierge de chez vierge et non elle n'a pas usé de son don pour l'être de nouveau.

Pour Anna et Barbe Blanche, il y a un OS sur eux va voir la fic concernée ) tu auras tout sur eux !

Pour le viol, c'est un point sur lequel j'ai hésité, je ne sais pas ce que pense les victimes et puis il m'est interdit de décrire ce genre de scène dans les détails, c'est pour ça que j'ai coupé court.

Mais je pense que moi je dis ça, mais je ne sais pas si je réagirai ainsi si ça m'arrivait, on va espérer que non, mais moi je penserai à un souvenir fort et beau pour faire abstraction au maximum de la réalité et de qui m'arrive.

^^ Si Thatch et Amandine font l'amour avec son bandage, tant fait pas, ils feront vigilent dessus, attention c'est un bandage pas un plâtre Uu.

Pour le point de vue, le problème c'est que j'ai commencé avec mon OC, et je me vois mal pouf repartir sur un autre point de vue comme ça.

J'aurai pu, mais le site fait que quand je télécharge mon fichier, les espaces sautent, le rendu n'est pas le même que mon Word.

Des fois j'ai sauté exprès 2 lignes pour marqué le changement de point de vue, passant de mon OC à celui de la narration, on ne voit pas.

Et je ne sais pas comment faire pour que ça apparaisse comme sur mon fichier Word.

Car j'ai un gros paquet de ligne, alors que c'est beaucoup plus structuré que ça.

Après j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance, avec que le point de vue de mon OC.

Mais durant un arc de l'histoire, il est prévu que vous ayez le point de vue de Thatch.

Mais j'en dis pas plus, ma bêta ne sait pas ce que je mijote donc, vous serez qu'en temps voulu !

* * *

**Chapitre 42 : Intuition.**

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux, je grogne de douleur ! Je me suis endormie sur mes mains, je les dégage de tout poids.

J'ouvre la bouche comme pour hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit car je me retenais, ça ne fait pas mal, ça ne fait pas mal, autosuggestion !

Je me relève avec mes coudes, où est mon Thatchounet ? Vous aussi vous préférez Thatch, oh où est-il ? Où est ma drogue ?

Désespérée j'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller de mon amant, pour respirer son odeur, après je bascule sur le bord du lit, mais…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre ?

- Tombé du lit….

- Et tu ne remontes pas pour voir ta belle perchée du haut de sa tour ?

- Une tour de 60 centimètres alors, rigola Thatch en se redressant.

- Je m'en fiche, je veux tes bras musclés !

- Que mes bras musclés ? Ronronna Thatch en se relevant avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

- Oui… pour le moment, ajoutais-je malicieuse.

- Hum hum ? Fais encore une insinuation de ce genre et je te fais l'amour comme une bête, susurra t'il.

J'hésite à répondre à l'invitation, mon ventre me rappel à l'ordre, je dois manger pour avoir des forces et donc faire l'amour avec lui.

- On va manger ?

- Si tu veux ma belle.

- Je le veux.

Quelque chose se passa, il me serra un peu plus contre lui et moi je fis pareil, on finit par détourner tous les deux le regard, gênés.

Je me demande ce qui s'est passé, ce que j'ai ressentit c'était inexplicable….

Toujours est-il que nous avons ressentit la même chose, plusieurs questions me trottent maintenant l'esprit.

Thatch s'occupe de m'habiller et de me coiffer au passage avant que l'on sorte vers l'endroit bénis du navire de bon matin : le réfectoire.

J'ai très faim… je me demande pourquoi… je glousse toute seule, Thatch me regarde au coin et ça redouble mon rire :

- Qu'est-ce qui a de drôle ?

- Rien, mentis-je.

Il n'insista pas, heureusement, donc on mangea et lui était évidemment mes mains.

Après on alla voir Anna et le médecin de bord, quand on dessert les bandages je soupire de soulagement ça me fait du bien de ne plus rien avoir aux mains, même si s'est bref.

On s'occupe de mes mains avec attention pour ne pas me faire trop mal :

- Pour votre main gauche, je dirais que dans une bonne semaine avec ce que je vous donne ça ira mieux et ça sera presque cicatrisé.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Pour celle de droite par contre faudra attendre plus longtemps, me prévint Anna, j'ai recousu en profondeur et réparé les dégâts, mais tu peux t'imaginer que ça ne se rétablira pas rapidement.

- Dans combien de temps ?

- Ça je ne peux pas te le dire, si d'ici une semaine tu as moins mal ça sera déjà bien.

- Ok.

Zut ça allait retarder mes projets pour apprendre à maîtriser les fluides.

Je vais tenter le coup quand même, après tout pour le fluide intuitif je n'ai pas trop besoin de mes mains, pour me protéger oui, mais je vais voir avec Barbe Blanche ce que je peux faire sans mes mains.

Aie ! On me refait mes pansements ce n'est pas serré à mort, mais c'est tellement sensible que je saute au plafond.

Une fois ce mauvais moment passé, je m'entretiens avec Thatch :

- Tu veux t'entraîner dans ton état, hors de question !

- J'ai 21 ans je suis majeure et responsable je te tenais juste informée, je ne te demandais pas ton avis.

- Je m'en fiche tu n'iras pas t'entraîner tant que tu ne seras pas rétablis !

- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêcheras !

Soudain je vis qu'il allait me saisir par la taille, je cours avant qu'il n'ait le temps de me retenir, une idée car il va me rattraper :

- VISTA !

Faites qu'il soit dans le coin, oui !

- Retiens-moi Thatch !

- Hein ?

- Retiens-le !

Je cours, bifurque dans différents couloirs avant de sortir sur le pont et de foncer dans la cabine de l'Empereur, je toque avec mes coudes.

Sésame ouvres-toi vite, je vois un Thatch en furie arriver, mon sauveur, je me cache derrière Barbe Blanche, Thatch ralentit en voyant son capitaine :

- Pourrais-je avoir une explication sur cette agitation ?

- C'est lui/elle qui a commencé, répliqua Thatch et moi-même en même temps.

- C'est lui, j'ai une requête à…

- Elle est folle elle veut se battre avec des mains dans un piteux état ! Me coupa Thatch.

- Je ne veux pas me battre, mais apprendre à maîtriser les fluides ! Corrigeais-je.

- Calmez-vous, fit Barbe Blanche, Anna m'en a parlé et je suppose que tu as envie de commencer à t'entraîner, ce qui met mon fils dans cet état.

- Exact !

- Mais enfin, moi je croyais que tu attendrais ton rétablissement !

- Je n'ai pas nécessairement besoin de mes mains !

- Tu es inconsciente, haussa Thatch.

- Je ne vois pas où est l'inconscience, si je ne les utilise pas, mes mains ne risquent rien !

- Tu vas te prendre une raclée car tu ne pourras rien parer sans tes mains, tonna Thatch.

- Fils ! Thatch c'est le choix d'Amandine.

- Mais….

- Thatch, elle a raison, elle peut se passer de ses mains pour les premiers exercices.

- Balivernes, marmonna Thatch en partant.

Il partit, je soupirai les larmes me montaient aux yeux, il ne me faisait pas confiance !

Je respire profondément pour me calmer et je finis par y arriver.

- Souhaites-tu toujours t'entraîner ?

- Oui.

- Bon, alors suis-moi, je vais demander à Marco de venir aussi.

Je le suivis, on choppa au passage Marco avant de se diriger vers une salle que je ne connaissais pas.

C'était une grande pièce où mur et sol était recouvert de quoi amortir nos chocs.

Barbe Blanche s'assit et Marco près de lui et j'attendis :

- Installes-toi, déjà je voudrais savoir ce que tu sais sur les fluides, commença Barbe Blanche.

- Il en existe 3, dont 2 sont possédés automatiquement par tout le monde seul le fluide royal est réservé qu'à des élus et vous en faites partie. D'après ce que je sais le fluide sensitif permet de percevoir des « voix », et chaque personne à une « voix » unique, ainsi on peut savoir les attaques de son adversaire et les parer. Maîtriser ce fluide nous aide aussi à ressentir sur une vaste distance la présence d'autrui. Ensuite il y a le fluide combatif, grâce à lui on peut toucher des logias, on s'en sert aussi pour se protéger et renforcer nos attaques, on peut aller encore plus loin en imprégnant les armes de ce fluide. Enfin pour le fluide royal, je sais que quand on le libère les plus faibles d'esprits n'y résistent pas et tombent dans les pommes. Après je sais aussi qu'on n'apprend pas à le maîtriser c'est la volonté de la personne qui détermine sa puissance.

- Je vois que tu connais déjà pas mal de choses, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé à Marineford.

- Pour le fluide hé bien… j'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai eu plusieurs visions je me dis que c'est le stress, la peur et le combat qui m'ont déclenché le fluide chez moi.

- Et tu as raison, pour certaines personnes c'est inné, dès la naissance, pour d'autres ça ne vient qu'avec le temps. A Marineford tu as été dans une situation très critique où ta vie, mais aussi celle de Thatch étaient en danger, ta peur t'a permis de parer les coups. Et c'est par ce fluide que nous allons commencer, déjà fermes les yeux.

J'obéis et fis ce que l'on me demandait :

- Concentres-toi sur ton environnement, visualise le bateau, quand tu le verras dis-le moi.

J'eus du mal ce n'est que par moment que j'arrive à voir le navire, mais je finis par très vite comprendre comment je devais m'y prendre :

- Je le vois maintenant.

- Bien, maintenant essaye de repérer ma présence.

En quelques secondes je ressentis comme 2 auras, celle de l'Empereur et de Marco :

- C'est bon.

- On va pouvoir pratiquer maintenant, je vais sortir et aller dans différentes pièces, je veux que tu dises à Marco toutes les pièces que je vais avoir fait. D'accord ?

- Oui.

- Je te laisse noter Marco.

Je me concentrai sur l'aura de Barbe Blanche puis au bout d'un moment il finit enfin par entrer dans une pièce :

- Il est dans ta chambre Marco.

Je l'entendis écrire, ensuite il alla à l'infirmerie, dans une des caves et j'arrivai même à trouver le numéro de la cave, c'était comme si les yeux de l'Empereur étaient aussi les miens.

Marco nota chaque détail, Barbe Blanche revient enfin et Marco lui récita tout ce qu'il avait noté :

- Ma chambre, l'infirmerie, la cave numéro 17, la salle d'entraînement des épéistes et sabreurs, la chambre d'Amandine, le réfectoire, les cuisines, la salle des armes, la bibliothèque, la réserve et enfin ta chambre Père.

Il eut un lourd silence, je m'étais complètement plantée ? Pourtant je croyais que….

Un large sourire se forme sur le visage de Barbe Blanche :

- Cette petite est espiègle elle a épié tous mes faits et gestes, plaisanta t'il.

Je lui lançai un regard qui voulais dire « mais en même temps c'est ce qu'on m'a demandé ».

- Dois-je comprendre cette phrase comme étant « c'était bien tu as réussit l'exercice ? ».

- Oui, tu as même très bien réussit, ce que tu as vécu à Marineford t'a complètement débloqué tes capacités avec le fluide intuitif. Arriver à faire ce que tu as fait tout de suite est exceptionnel, il devait être inné, tout comme l'intuition féminine doit aider.

- Je suis pas certaine que l'intuition féminine aide beaucoup, fis-je désabusée.

- Tu es sûre ? Par moment n'as-tu pas eu l'impression que quelque chose n'allais pas malgré les apparences.

J'ouvris la bouche euh… si c'est vrai qu'à plusieurs reprises comme pour Thatch par exemple, quand j'ai vue sa cicatrice, j'ai eu l'intuition que s'était capital.

Or j'aurais pu avoir une autre pensée, mais j'ai pressenti tout de suite le pire, j'avais déjà le fluide qui me guidait, il s'est juste plus développé.

- Si je crois que vous avez raison….

- Bien, le prochain exercice va être le suivant et il est plus dur, c'est d'arriver à entendre une conversation à distance. Marco tu me suis, on va la laisser.

Ils partirent me laissant seule, je fermais les yeux pour les localiser, avec 1600 hommes ce n'est pas une mince affaire de reconnaître toutes ces auras.

J'arrive plus ou moins à trouver ceux qui m'intéressent et je me concentre, le temps s'écoule, mais rien à faire j'entends rien.

Barbe Blanche et Marco finissent par revenir :

- Ne t'en fait pas ça viendra, me rassura Barbe Blanche, ça sera tout.

- Déjà ?

- Il est midi passé, me précisa Marco.

- Tant que ça ? Fis-je effarée.

- Oui, confirma Marco.

Je me levai, aidée par Marco comme je ne peux pas utiliser mes mains pour m'aider, essayez de ne pas utiliser vos mains, c'est très compliqué.

Heureusement qu'ici j'ai pas besoin d'aller aux toilettes ici (dans One Piece), je crois que je l'aurais pas supporté… dieu merci c'est comme pour les poils, j'ai pu à me soucier de ce genre de problème.

Par contre pour le reste on ne peut pas en dire autant.

Je soufflais Thatch n'étais pas au réfectoire je demandai à Anna si elle voulait bien m'aider à manger, elle compatie et m'aida.

Thatch me faisait la tête, tant pis pour lui ! Durant les jours qui suivirent je m'entraînai, redoublant d'effort pour montrer que je pouvais me battre et me défendre sans mes mains.

J'avais l'impression que la musique de Tarzan « Enfant de l'homme » (celle où il grandit) résonnait devant mes entraînements, du fait que je veux prouver à quelqu'un qui je suis et que je peux y arriver.

Anna et moi on progressait, elle arrivait bien à maîtriser le fluide combatif, mais moins bien l'intuitif, moi s'était l'inverse.

Chacune donna des conseils à l'autre pour combler nos lacunes.

Je m'effondrai, cela faisait une semaine intense et je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais étalée par terre, le fluide combatif est vraiment très dur à manier, en ce qui me concerne.

Bon la bonne nouvelle c'est que je pouvais réutiliser ma main gauche, mais étant droitière imaginez encore la difficulté de la tâche.

Pour mon autre main, elle me faisait moins mal, mais quand même, sinon je n'ai plus de trace de brûlure faut dire que le bandage était hyper gras et nourrissant pour faire cicatriser…

Enfin pour pas mal de chose je n'avais plus besoin d'aide ou partiellement et grâce à ça Barbe Blanche avait accepté de pousser plus loin l'entraînement.

Pour Thatch hé bien… je ne le voyais plus… on se faisait la tête, je pourrais aller vers lui, mais non, je veux qu'il vienne et voit mes progrès et ce dont je suis capable.

Enfin depuis qu'on se faisait la tête je m'étais rapprochée énormément de Marco, Ace et de je vous laisse deviner… Vista.

Aujourd'hui l'entraînement du jour : Anna et moi on devait se battre contre Barbe Blanche et ses commandants, il ne manquait que Thatch.

Ils leurs étaient interdit d'utiliser leurs armes, c'était un entraînement et on leur avait confié qu'on n'était pas certaines d'être encore aptes à prendre le risque de se défendre face à de vraies armes.

Pour ceux qui avaient un fruit du démon, c'était autorisé que si les attaques n'étaient pas trop violentes.

Anna et moi on se mit dos contre dos :

- Prête ? Murmura Anna.

- Va falloir, on fait comme on a dit.

- Oui !

- Nous sommes prêtes, répliquais-je.

- Bien, attrapez-les moi, ordonna durement Barbe Blanche.

- Anna baisse-toi ! Ordonnais-je.

Elle m'écouta et esquiva ainsi l'épée de Vista qui bien étant dans le fourreau aurait put lui faire mal à la tête.

Anna repoussa nos assaillants à coups de fluide, dans ma main gauche je tenais un long bâton en guise d'arme, je m'attaquai à un gros poisson et pas qu'un peu à savoir Barbe Blanche.

Il esquiva tous mes coups, tout comme j'esquivais les siens, cela faisait une semaine que je m'entraînais, mais intensivement, je n'avais fais que ça, gagnant en rapidité et agilité.

Je fis un salto arrière, je dois remercier Marco qui a su m'aider à le faire sans m'aider des mains.

Une vision ! Marco fonçait sur Anna, je m'élançai vers elle et donna un coup de pied sur le côté du phœnix qui mordit la poussière.

- Tu m'as fait mal….

- Menteur t'es capable de guérir tes blessures ! Rétorquais-je en sachant très bien qu'il n'avait absolument rien sentit.

Joz m'attaqua, je l'esquivai Anna le stoppa et le toucha annulant ses pouvoirs, je sautai et le frappai au niveau du ventre le mettant hors combat :

- Ah mais ça suffit, fit Blenheim un des géants en nous attrapant avec une facilité déconcertante à savoir une dans chaque main.

- Lâche-nous Blenheim ! Hurla Anna et moi en gesticulant.

- Ah ah ah on a gagné, fit Ace moqueur

Anna et moi on se regarda avec un sourire mauvais on n'avait pas encore dit notre dernier mot.

On donna ensemble un sérieux coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille du géant, autant dire qu'il céda surtout quand on tapa dessus presque 5 fois avant qu'il nous lâche.

Tous les commandants se jetèrent sur nous, Anna les repoussa avec l'aide du fluide :

- Anna saute ! Ordonnais-je.

On évita un magnifique tacle de Marco qui revenait à la charge, je vis un poignard se diriger vers Anna, je me jetai sur elle et la plaqua au sol, fixant le poignard qui vibrait contre le mur, encore sous le choc.

Tout le monde tourna le regard vers le responsable, on avait pourtant dit pas d'armes, je me retourne et… Thatch ?!

- Non mais t'es malade ! Pour le moment elles ne veulent pas s'entraîner avec de vraies armes ! Tonna Izou.

- Je sais…, répondit simplement Thatch.

Mon cœur battait étais-ce la joie de le revoir ou bien la peur d'avoir esquivée une arme blanche ?

Le visage de Thatch était fermé, n'exprimant aucune émotion, j'en frissonnai d'effroi, de la fumée….

Qu'est-ce que cette vision veut dire, j'ai vite ma réponse Thatch jette au sol quelque chose qui répand de la fumée, je tousse et me sens tirée.

Je sors de force de la salle d'entraînement, Thatch court tout en me tirant, il me pousse vers une salle non loin, je tombe et lui ferma l'accès avec une porte blindée :

- Personne ne viendra te secourir.

Il s'amusa avec un autre poignard, le lançant dans les airs pour ensuite le récupérer, Thatch s'avança et me lança sans crier gare un poignard, j'étais sa cible, je l'esquivai, mais j'avais peur de ne pas réussir à l'esquiver.

Il en lança un autre, puis un autre, je me plaquai au sol, j'eus juste le temps d'anticiper son action prochaine en se jetant sur moi sabre en main.

Je m'éloignai de lui, tenant fermement mon bâton de métal, il voulait se battre avec moi, alors tremblante je saisis mon arme de combat avec ma main droite aussi.

La douleur était toujours là je dirais que sur une échelle de 0 à 10 la douleur n'est plus que de 8.

On se tourna autour, j'entendais les autres commandants frapper contre la porte, faite en granit marin tout comme les murs, en bref, même Barbe Blanche ne pourrait démolir les murs pour arrêter Thatch.

J'avais peur, très peur, Thatch fit tourner dans ses mains ses sabres avant d'arrêter et de foncer sur moi, je fis un saut de côté puis un salto.

Mais il courrait vite, j'avais du mal à esquivait ou à bloquer ses attaques avec mon bâton, je tenais pourtant.

Il fallait que je lui montre que j'étais capable de me battre un minimum je suis sûre qu'il va être impitoyable juste pour me pousser au-delà de mes limites.

Mais je perdis l'équilibre, Thatch m'attaquait à ce moment là, pour me trancher par le dessous mon arme.

Je sentis son sabre entrer en contact avec ma peau, Thatch me donna juste à temps un coup de pied pour ne pas que je sois blessée.

Je rencontrai le mur derrière moi j'étais sonnée, je tâtais mon ventre pas de sang, c'était déjà ça, mais par contre mes vêtements avaient été tranchés, même le soutient gorge, c'était limite.

Thatch me tendit sa main, je tendis la mienne pour me relever, croyant que le combat avait prit fin. Mais le fluide me prévient du danger trop tard, voyant que je retirai ma main Thatch s'en saisit et me retourna et me bloqua contre le mur.

Il appuya sur ma main encore blessée, je serrai les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur, il plaça son sabre contre ma gorge, je déglutis.

J'avais peur, j'étais fatiguée par ce combat, j'avais mal et j'avais envie de retrouver mon Thatch celui que j'aimais, pas cette brute.

Mes larmes pointaient exprimant ma douleur corporelle et celle de mon cœur :

- Qu'as-tu à m'offrir pour que j'épargne ta vie ?

- Thatch s'il te plait tu me fais mal… ahhhhhh !

Il venait d'appuyer volontairement sur ma main blessée :

- J'attends.

- Thatch… s'il te plaît… si ce que tu veux entendre c'est que j'ai eu tort de m'entraîner alors j'ai eu tort, mais je t'en prie arrête j'ai mal…, suppliais-je en sanglotant.

Je le sentis se pencher contre moi et respirer l'odeur de mes cheveux avant de souffler doucement contre mon oreille :

- Amandine… si tu es face à une telle situation que ferais-tu ? Tu as bien évoluée en consacrant tout ton temps au combat, je savais que tu étais capable de m'épater. Agis c'est tout ce que je te demande. ALORS TU VAS REPONDRE ?! TU TIENS SI PEU A LA VIE ?!

J'ouvris mes yeux, depuis le début… il… m'endurcissait, en s'éloignant volontairement de moi, je ne l'avais pas réalisé et compris de cette façon.

J'avais vue juste pour son attitude, sauf sur la fin, Thatch voulait que je le considère comme un ennemi jusqu'au bout, pas comme mon amant, mon ennemi.

D'accord ce n'était plus Thatch, j'étais dans une sale posture, Amandine réfléchis vite mais bien, tu es handicapée d'une main, tu as un sabre pressé contre ta gorge, plus d'arme et ta main gauche de libre.

Mais ma main ne peut pas faire grand-chose, j'ai une idée !

- Tout ce que vous voudrez.

- Vraiment ? Tu es plutôt pas mal, ce que je veux de toi c'est ton corps.

Je sentis son sabre glissait doucement le long de mon côté gauche, coupant net mes vêtements, arrivé au bas de ma jambe je décidai de lui donner un coup de coude dans le sternum.

Il tomba se massant, moi je courrais récupérer un bout de mon bâton, je m'élançai pendant qu'il était à terre pour le frapper, il stoppa mon geste.

Il me plaqua au sol me tenant fermement mon poignet gauche qui tenait mon unique arme, il me souleva mon poignet et le cogna contre le sol pour me désarmer, je le lâchai au bout de plusieurs coups.

Je gesticulai pour essayer me libérer, mais il s'était assit sur moi, j'étais incapable de soulever son poids.

Je le regardai craintivement, quand il se pencha sur moi :

- C'est fini Amandine, c'est fini.

Je papillonnai des yeux, alors c'était vraiment Thatch plus la brute ? Je n'en pouvais plus, fatigue, douleur firent que je craquai et pleurais à chaudes larmes :

- Tu t'es bien débrouillée, même si j'ai gagné, tu as su me surprendre et tout tenter pour m'échapper. Le plus dur était que tu veuilles me frapper, je le voulais, on dit que son pire ennemi c'est soi-même, mais un être cher l'est tout autant. Ma façon de procéder n'était pas très agréable, j'ai dû t'ignorer, te faire la tête, mais j'avais confiance en toi, je savais que grâce à ce que tu ressentirais tu évoluerais plus vite juste pour me montrer que j'avais tort. C'est finis mon amour, c'est terminé.

Thatch me prit dans ses bras, ses bras si chauds et si puissants, si réconfortants, il était là, de retour, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer.

Il me caressa les cheveux et m'embrassa la tête, il écarta mes vêtements, m'attirant l'attention :

- Tu t'es amincit….

- Dis toute de suite… qu'avant… j'étais grosse, sanglotais-je encore secouée.

- Non, jamais, mais j'aime juste tes nouvelles formes, elles te vont à ravir.

Il glissa tout le bas de mes vêtements comme il avait coupé tout le côté gauche, je rougis violemment devant lui en étant ainsi dénudée.

Il posa ses doigts sur mon entrejambe :

- Déjà ?

Je déglutis, j'admets que moi qui me masturbe faut plus grand-chose pour que j'ai une partie de moi qui devienne très vite… humide…

- Il y a des douches ici, tu le savais ? Ça te dirait de les essayer ? Me demanda Thatch le regard replis de sous entendu.

Je rougis sous son regard de braise, il me souleva et me porta vers les douches, mes vêtements tombèrent en loques, seules mes chaussures avaient été épargnées.

Je les retirai, Thatch défit lui aussi ses vêtements me faisant dos, je le regardai, il m'avait tant manqué que je ne détournai pas le regard même quand il se tourna vers moi.

Il s'avança, Thatch me prit contre lui et m'embrassa avec ferveur, il enclencha les jets d'eau et me murmura :

- Cette pièce… a été créé… et financer… par moi… elle m'est réservée, me dit-il en m'embrassant entre chaque bout de phrase, ils ne peuvent y entrer.

Je m'appuyai sur ses épaules et entourait sa taille de mes jambes pour être à sa hauteur.

Je capturai à mon tour ses lèvres et l'embrassai.

Une pensée me gênait à cause de l'eau… de l'eau… de l'eau… mon bandage il est trempé !

Je m'arrête et souhaite qu'il soit sec et protégé de l'humidité, ça marche, pourquoi j'y ai pas songé plus tôt ? Je repris ensuite mes baisers.

Thatch m'allongea par terre, je frissonnai sous le sol froid, mais Thatch prit soin de me caresser le ventre avec un gel douche, les sensations n'était pas les mêmes que quand seule sa peau me parcourait.

De plus ça m'échauffait et j'avais de moins en moins froids :

- Y'a pas à dire tu t'es affinée, me dit-il en me mordillant l'oreille.

- Arrête je vais finir par le prendre mal ! Je m'aimais pas avant me trouvant grosse alors s'il te plaît !

- Tu n'étais pas grosse ! Me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, dis-toi juste que je te trouve plus belle et plus désirable qu'avant, juste plus, rien d'autre ma chérie.

On s'embrassa, Thatch en profita pour titiller mon intimité, une chaleur ardente irradia tout mon corps.

Thatch s'écarta de ma bouche et me fit gémir, je le voulais maintenant, j'inversai les rôles et le plaqua au sol.

Mon visage se crispa, Thatch compris, il regarda ma main droite que je venais d'utiliser pour changer les rôles.

Bordel ça faisait un mal de chien, là mon envie été passée par la trappe, la douleur que j'ai est cuisante.

Thatch se fit très doux, il me prit mon poignet droit et réinversa les rôles :

- Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il même s'il savait que non.

- Ça fait mal, gémis-je de douleur.

Thatch reprit ses caresses sur mon entrejambe, mais de façon plus appuyé, le plaisir revient petit à petit, la douleur devint moins oppressante.

Puis il me pénétra et débuta sans tarder ses mouvements :

- Tu as moins mal ? Me demanda-t-il pendant qu'il bouger en moi pour me soulager.

- Oui…, répondis-je en me sentant de mieux en mieux.

La douleur n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir maintenant c'était le plaisir qui avait prit sa place.

Thatch m'embrassa et me caressa de partout, je l'aidai dans ses mouvements et pris soin d'utiliser que ma main gauche pour le parcourir comme je le pouvais.

Il engagea un rythme plus soutenu auquel je répondais positivement :

- Thatch… je me sens… partir…

Phrase que je n'aurai jamais dû prononcer si je voulais qu'il s'arrête car il accéléra au contraire la cadence, je le serrais contre moi avant d'hurler mon bonheur.

On avait dû m'entendre, mon homme me souleva et me plaqua contre le mur et continua ses mouvements.

Un autre orgasme pointait le bout de son nez, je retiens avec peine mes cris, mon corps fut prit de violents tremblements.

Ce n'est pas ce qui arrêta Thatch au contraire il continua ses mouvements en moi, il voulait me faire jouir plusieurs fois de suite.

Je ne répondais plus de rien et cria comme jamais, j'avais la tête lourde, Thatch s'était arrêté, il me déposa par terre.

J'avais une envie de dormir, mais je ne voulais pas, mon amant me lava et me caressant au passage sans vergogne ma peau devenue sensible.

Je sursautais à de nombreuses reprises quand il me parcourrait de ses mains, c'était si bon, mais seigneur j'en pouvais plus, trop de sensations en même temps.

Thatch prit ensuite soin de mes cheveux en les lavant, c'est là qu'enfin je pus doucement reprendre mes esprits.

Je calmai ma respiration et appréciais la douceur que je recevais :

- Comment tu te sens ? Me souffla Thatch.

- Bien, murmurais-je.

Toute la pression, la fatigue accumulée étaient partie quand Thatch m'avait fait l'amour.

Mais j'avais maintenant envie de m'endormir, dans ses bras chauds m'apportant chaleur et réconfort dont j'avais besoin.

- J'ai sommeil….

- Alors dors… je serai là à ton réveil.

- Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ce fut les derniers mots que j'entendis avant de me laisser aller pour un repos réparateur.

* * *

Une review ? =3 pour mes beaux écrits ?

* * *

Bêtisier…

Il n'y en a pas… car Thatch a été très sage durant le tournage….

Thatch : Non, mais aussi faire souffrir ainsi ma belle en échouant les scènes pas question ! Puis merde attendre 1 semaine avant de pouvoir l'avoir de nouveau dans les bras c'est long, alors pas question que je rallonge ce temps !

Amandine : ^^'' c'est bête tout le monde a été sérieux.

Thatch : Ma douce *sourire charmeur*.

Amandine : Hum ?

Thatch attrapant par la taille sa dulcinée : Je veux un câlin.

Amandine : Qu'entends-tu par câlin ?

Thatch : Oh juste te faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement ^^

Amandine : ^^' je m'en doutais.

Thatch : En prévision du chapitre 45 au chapitre 48 on vous réserve une surprise de taille.

Lecteurs : QUOI ? *p*

Thatch : C'est une surprise et puis je vous kidnappe votre belle auteuse, donc vous ne pourrez pas lui soutirer des infos.

Amandine : Kyaaaaaaaa !

Nul ne sait ce que Thatch lui fit, on su seulement qu'elle cria pendant des heures….


	43. Tentations assouvies

**Désolé de poster si tard ^^" (Mais je poste bien le lundi, mais un peu tard comparait à d'habitude)**

* * *

A mes lecteurs : Ohhhhhh faut pas avoir peur ^^ tout le monde sait que Thatch est gentil, jamais il me ferait du mal !

Les fans : Tu oublies le chapitre 37 !

Moi : Ca ne compte pas.

Les fans : Et le chapitre 42 !

Moi : Oui, mais c'était pour m'aider.

Les fans : Et le chapitre 13 !

Moi : Oui, mais…

Les fans : On sait il était saoule ! Mais on l'adore !

Moi : Uu pourtant vous étiez près à le démonter.

Les fans : Impossible ce n'est pas un meuble.

Moi : Ahahahahaha trop drôle (je suis un public facile)

Thatch : Pourquoi ris-tu a gorge déployé ma chérie, d'ailleurs ça me fait rappeler que tu es chatouilleuse.

Moi : OO' gloups !

Thatch : Et il se passe quoi si je te fais ça *me chatouille*

Moi : Ahhhhhhhh non ! *rigole*

Les fans mangeant du pop corn devant cette scène attendrissante et priant pour que ça tourne au lemon.

Thatch : TT# DEGAGEZ ! C'est mes appartements et il n'y a QUE Amandine MA princesse QUI a le droit d'être ICI !

Les fans : Kyaaaaaaa au secours un Thatch en furie !

Moi : ^^''' Tu pourrais être plus gentil.

Thatch : Je sais, mais j'ai trop envie de toi, donc méthode rapide !

* * *

**Réponses aux anonymes !**

**Océane :** C'est une surprise )

**Mufy :** Je me suis choutée au Thatch, enfin c'est plus lui qui a commencé.

**Saphir :** ^^ Oh tu veux déjà que je me marie ? XD Franchement plus tard il arrivera mieux je me porterai.

**Emy :** Oui Thatch sait faire peur, mais aussi être tendre quand il faut.

**Marimo :** XD ah ouai, c'est régime ! J'espère que tu auras de quoi me caler, MDR sinon je vais passer 1 semaine à avoir la dalle.

Ace : J'arrive, j'arrive, tu sais que j'ai lu un livre passionnant.

Marimo : Ah bon tu lis ?

Ace : Ouai.

Marimo : Et c'était quoi comme livre.

Ace : Tu le connais, tout le monde le connais ^^ Kama sutra.

Marimo : Qu… quoi… quoi ?!

Ace : Moi ça m'a donné très envie de tenter quelques positions.

Ace t'attrape et vous passez un long moment torride ensemble.

* * *

**Chapitre 43 : Tentations assouvies.**

Thatch enveloppa rapidement Amandine dans une grande serviette qu'il avait chauffée un peu avant, il la sécha avant de la laisser envelopper dans sa serviette.

Ensuite il se lava rapidement avant se sécher tout aussi vite, il prit les vêtements propres qu'il avait préalablement préparé à la fois pour lui, mais aussi pour Amandine.

Il l'habilla et la contempla dormir, il était allé la voir au cours de ces derniers jours durant son sommeil.

Il lui avait déposé à chaque fois sur le front un doux baiser et lui murmurait : « Bonne nuit et courage je sais que tu y arriveras, je reviendrais bientôt mon amour ».

Il sourit et s'habilla à son tour, maintenant il allait devoir faire face à un problème de taille, ses frères !

Il était prêt à parier qu'ils attendaient tous derrière la porte, les idiots, être fortuné avait bien des avantages !

Il avait mit en place un passage secret que seul lui et le constructeur du Moby Dick avaient connaissance, même son Père l'ignorait.

Thatch rassembla ses affaires et celles d'Amandine qui ressemblaient plus à un tas de chutes, puis il prit dans ses bras sa dulcinée.

Il activa son passage secret et se retrouva dans un couloir qu'il emprunta, il pressa le pas, direction sa chambre, une fois à l'intérieur il allongea sa belle et vérifia que personne ne l'attendait par surprise avant de verrouiller la porte.

Ça allait bientôt être l'heure du dîner et vue comment Amandine dormait profondément, il allait devoir lui préparer un plateau repas.

Il fit un peu de rangement dans son espace personnel regardant de temps en temps le corps endormit de la jeune femme.

Thatch sourit devant sa princesse et continua à ranger ses quelques petites affaires, quand on sonna le repas, Amandine était toujours avec Morphée.

Thatch sortit, avec un petit sourire, il allait se faire étriper par ses frères, il entra dans le réfectoire et décompta : 3, 2, 1…. Plaquage contre le mur et…

- THATCH ! J'ESPERE POUR TOI QU'ELLE EST EN UN SEUL MORCEAU !

- C'est le cas, sourit Thatch devant la colère de Vista.

- ARRÊTE DE SOURIRE COMME UN ABRUTIT FINI !

- Elle n'a rien, m'éloigner d'elle et faire ce que j'ai fais, c'était pour son bien, pour qu'elle se dépasse. Je savais qu'elle était capable d'esquiver mes poignards et j'ai fais en sorte de ne viser que des parties non vitaux. Elle le sait tout cela maintenant, ce n'était pas de gaité de cœur que je me suis mis à dos Amandine, mais je savais que si elle voulait se battre efficacement, j'allais devoir mettre une distance. Je voulais qu'elle s'endurcisse encore un peu, de plus comme je lui ai dit tout à l'heure le pire ennemi de quelqu'un c'est encore soi-même, mais un proche l'est tout autant. Je voulais me battre contre elle sans qu'elle se doute de rien, elle en est sortie que plus forte et a gagné de l'assurance et surtout de la confiance en soi. Amandine n'avait pas ces deux qualités je le savais bien, ça se sent, ça se voit, c'était même flagrant. Un adversaire l'aurait vite vu et aurait été sans pitié. En m'éloignant d'elle Amandine a montré clairement son caractère têtu et buté qu'elle avait, mais ce qu'elle m'a montré, à ma grande surprise, c'est qu'une fois qu'elle s'est fixée un objectif elle ne cède pas. Elle n'est pas venue me voir pour qu'on fasse la paix, non elle a préféré s'entrainer, pour me montrer qu'elle en était capable, sans compter qu'elle a petit à petit prit ses marques et a eu mieux confiance en elle-même. Certes elle n'a pas totalement confiance en elle, mais c'est bien mieux qu'il y a encore une semaine, pareil pour l'assurance.

Tous ses frères étaient estomaqués, ils devaient le reconnaître, quand ils avaient observé Amandine s'entraîner au fils des heures et des jours, sa détermination n'avait fait que croître et elle avait de moins en moins hésité, c'était vrai.

Toutefois Thatch n'avait pas été très délicat avec elle, car elle avait souffert, ils l'avaient tous vue, elle guettait la porte de l'entraînement à chaque fois comme si elle espérait qu'il vienne la voir dans ses progrès.

- T'aurais pu être un peu moins dur ! Claqua Vista qui s'était en partie calmé.

- Je sais, mais qui aime bien châtie bien, pire j'étais, meilleures étaient ses performances ! Rétorqua Thatch avant un grand sourire.

- Tsss…

- Bon Vista tu veux bien me poser par terre maintenant ?

Le commandant de la 5ème flotte obéit presque à contre cœur :

- Merci.

- Thatch y'a un truc que j'ai un peu de mal, commença Izou, je peux comprendre ton raisonnement, mais ce n'est pas ce sur quoi je vais t'interroger. Comment as-tu fait pour sortir alors qu'on campait devant ta salle ?

- Hé bien… c'est un secret.

Thatch se mit à table et commença à manger, il ferait après un détour en cuisine quitte à faire lui-même un repas complet pour sa belle, si ces goinfre de frères avaient tout avalé.

Et effectivement il ne restait rien, donc il prépara de quoi satisfaire sa belle, car elle s'était durement battue, en plus de leur « retrouvailles », puis après il lui avait fait l'amour, bref si elle se réveille, elle allait être affamé.

Après avoir rassemblé de quoi nourrir un régiment, il se dit qu'il en avait peut-être encore trop fait :

- Bah ça ne sera pas perdu.

Quand Thatch entra de nouveau dans sa chambre Amandine dormait toujours, seule sa respiration calme brisée le doux silence.

La voir comme ça lui donnait une idée juste érotique, il pesa le pour et le contre, il posa ses affaires ferma tout à clé et entreprit de la déshabiller complètement.

Il plia rapidement les vêtements de cette dernière avant de les mettre dans un coin il vira son drap actuel avant de recouvrir la jeune femme du nouveau.

Un drap satiné et rouge foncé, la peau de la jeune femme était pale créant un magnifique contraste dont il apprécia la valeur.

Thatch se déshabilla à son tour, entrant dans les nouveaux draps il prit un livre sur sa table de chevet et commença à lire.

Il déposa sa main gauche sur le dos de la jeune femme et fit de petites caresses, entortillant aussi les douces bouclettes qui s'étaient formés après que ses cheveux soient lavés.

Il continua sa lecture tranquillement jusqu'à sentir du mouvement, Amandine se mit sur le dos, mais dormait toujours, et dans son mouvement le dos de sa main droit s'était posé sur l'entrejambe de Thatch, ce dernier sourit :

- Même dans ton sommeil tu me lances des appels à la luxure, ria t'il doucement.

La main de la jeune femme ne resta pas longtemps, car elle se mit presque aussitôt sur le côté droit.

Thatch avait remarqué que si il ne la tenait pas dans ses bras, Amandine bougeait beaucoup dans son sommeil.

D'ailleurs ça continuait, il s'arrêta et la regarda s'agiter, elle balaya d'un geste le drap qui glissa presque du côté de la jeune femme qui n'était plus qu'en partie couverte.

Maintenant elle était de nouveau sur le dos, jambes légèrement courbés, sa main droite sur le ventre, complètement offerte à la vue de son amant qui n'en loupa pas une miette.

Elle s'était un peu emmêlée dans les draps, car sa jambe gauche était ce qui retenait le drap de ne pas tomber complètement par terre :

- C'est que tu n'es pas partageuse, ria doucement Thatch en ramassant le drap qu'il remit en place correctement.

Elle rebougea se mettant sur le ventre, Thatch se dit qu'en théorie, maintenant elle ne devrait plus trop bouger.

Il s'installa près d'elle en se mettant sur le côté, il fit marcher deux doigts le long du dos de son amante, repoussant doucement le drap en satin jusqu'à la frontière de ses fesses.

Il balaya ensuite la longue chevelure qui reposait gracieusement sur le dos de sa compagne pour n'avoir que sa peau qu'il caressa tendrement, faisant de long allé et venu.

Ses joues rosirent sous le plaisir, son corps appréciait, elle dormait toujours, il l'entendit juste parler dans son sommeil dire quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Elle devait rêver, il l'accompagna dans son rêve en continua ses gestes, déposant parfois de léger baiser.

Mais en voyant l'heure Thatch décida de s'arrêter, il éteignit sa lumière et prit dans ses bras sa belle.

L'embrassant dans la noirceur de la nuit, la respirant longuement…

Plusieurs heures plus tard….

- Hum….

Ça sent Thatch, je fis un léger sourire, j'eus dû mal à me rappeler des derniers événements… Ah oui….

Faut juste que je me réveille, si je ne m'abuse vu le matelas je suis dans la chambre de Thatch !

Après je suis comme emmêlée, mon corps m'indique que j'ai la jambe droite enroulé dans un drap en satin, que j'ai le bas du dos recouvert et qu'un bout de drap qui passe plus ou moins en oblique sur mon dos recouvrant aussi au passage un bout de mon bras gauche.

Comment j'ai fait mon compte ?

J'étire mon bras gauche sous les coussins rien ? Pas de poids ? Donc pas de Thatch.

Je passe ma main sur le lit, rien, je décide d'ouvrir mes yeux et de regarder, il n'est pas là… il m'avait dit qu'il serait là à mon réveil.

Je replonge ma tête dans mon oreiller, c'est dur de se réveiller sans les bras de Thatch, pourtant, plus je me réveille, plus j'ai comme le sentiment que je ne suis pas seule.

Je me redresse un peu et me tourne, Thatch est là tout habillé, assit, le sourire aux lèvres, me contemplant depuis je ne sais combien de temps.

- Tu es belle tu sais.

Je rougis à sa remarque, il s'approche de moi et s'assoit à mes côtés :

- Bonjour ma belle, résonne sa voix grave et suave dans mes oreilles.

- Bonjour mon homme, tu n'as pas honte d'être tout habillé et de me regarder ainsi, espèce de pervers, fis-je en le charriant.

Je le frappai avec un malheureux coussin qui n'avait rien demandé :

- Oui, mais je trouve cela particulièrement séduisant et érotique, toi sans rien, si ce n'est ce drap et moi habillé te contemplant de toute ma hauteur.

Il s'approcha de moi comme un félin, moi je recule, mais je me prête au jeu, il tire sur le drap me découvrant totalement.

Il me bloque en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête :

- Je crois que j'ai attrapé une magnifique proie, que je vais manger…, dit-il avec un sourire au coin.

Je déglutis et ris quand il se jette sur moi, me chatouillant et m'embrassant le cou :

- Arrêtes, suppliais-je morte de rire.

- Hum non, j'aime trop ton rire pour ça.

Il continua me bloquant ma main gauche, il m'embrassa le ventre c'était un supplice à cause de ses cheveux qui me caressaient la peau.

Thatch eut enfin pitié de moi et arrêta son supplice, j'entourai son cou de mes bras malgré mon euphorie et je pendais à lui tendant mes lèvres pour quémander un baiser.

Baiser qu'il accepte fort volontiers, il en profite pour balader ses mains sur mon dos :

- Thatch….

- Hum hum ?

- Promets-moi de ne plus me refaire un coup pareil, boudais-je de façon enfantine.

- Quel coup ?

- Celui où tu me faisais la tête, enfin ce que je croyais.

- Promis ma belle, mais tu sais grâce à ça tu as plus confiance en toi et tu as gagné en assurance.

Je le regarde et ce n'est pas faux…

- Y n'empêche ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu me faisais la tête !

Je lui en voulais quand même un peu, même si c'était pour m'aider j'ai eu mal moi à côté, j'espère qu'il en tient compte.

- Je sais ma belle tu peux m'en vouloir tu en as le droit, mais aurais-tu autant progressé si j'avais été tout le temps à tes côtés ?

- Probablement que non, accordais-je difficilement, mais ça m'a fait du mal.

- Comment puis-je me faire pleinement pardonner princesse ?

- Rien… je ne veux rien, tout ce que j'ai besoin c'est de ton soutient c'est tout ce que je te demanderai.

Thatch me sourit et m'embrassa :

- As-tu faim ?

- Euh….

Je rougis vivement mon ventre vient de crier famine et Thatch qui rit doucement, je me venge en le frappant avec un coussin, heureusement que mon ventre n'a pas été non plus trop bruyant c'est un moindre mal :

- C'est ta faute, c'est toi qui a voulu ce combat et qui m'a fait l'amour.

- Je plaide coupable, arrête de te dépenser sinon ça va être pire.

Il attrape un pain et me le fourre dans la bouche pour me faire taire, avant de tenter de s'enfuir lui mon homme, je mors dans le pauvre petit pain en même temps que je fais barrage à mon homme :

- Joli corps svelte.

Oui c'est vrai que je suis nue moi, je pose ma main sur son entrejambe et la commence à la caresser :

- Jolie anatomie proéminente, rétorquais-je.

- Tentatrice….

- Envoûteur.

- Aguicheuse.

- Séducteur.

- Déesse.

- Apollon.

- Nymphe.

- Enjôleur.

- Princesse.

Il m'attira à lui et me porta jusqu'au lit, je finis au passage le petit pain et me jeta presque sur les aliments qu'il y avait près du lit :

- Gourmande !

Je lui tirai la langue et mangea, j'ai faim na ! J'ai sauté le repas d'hier soir et si mon chéri ne veut pas me voir tourner de l'œil va falloir que je me nourrisse.

Thatch tira sur le drap, comme je l'ai remis sur moi pour être un peu couverte :

- Mais tu arrêtes sinon plus de câlins, de bisous et de nuits torrides pendant 2 semaines !

- QUOI ! Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça, comment je survivrai sans toi ?

- Alors arrête de tirer sur ce drap, rétorquais-je amusée.

- C'est très vilain de me faire chanter !

- Pourquoi ? Après tout vous nous y avez bien obligés.

Thatch fut un peu perdu :

- Vous nous avez, je te le rappelle, obligés Anna et moi à chanter…

- Oh, finit par comprendre Thatch.

- Je suis nulle en blague.

- Courage tu t'en remettras, me dit Thatch en me tapotant le dos.

Il en profita pour me virer le drap, soudain je souris narquoisement, ah il veut jouer à ça… je fais le souhait qu'il ne porte plus rien lui aussi.

- Hé ! C'est de la triche.

- Tu es gonflé ! Je ne portais rien sur moi depuis que je me suis endormie, rétorquais-je.

- Si… seulement qu'après je t'ai déshabillé, tu avais chaud, tu transpirais beaucoup et j'ai eu pitié de toi, alors pour que tu ais moins chaud j'ai retiré ce que tu portais.

- Menteur ! Répliquais-je.

- Prouve-le, me dit-il en étirant ses lèvres.

Là je suis coincée je ne peux rien prouver, mais je sais qu'il ment, il m'a déshabillé dans l'unique but de me contempler en tenue d'Eve.

D'ailleurs il prend un malin plaisir à faire balader ses doigts sur moi, il m'oblige à reculer, je souris et recule me retrouvant assise sur le lit.

- J'aime jouer au chat et à la petite souris, me lança Thatch.

Il s'avança tel un félin tandis que moi je reculai :

- Viens par ici ma petite souris.

- Mais j'ai pas envie de me faire mangé, couinais-je.

- Tu es trop mignonne pour ça….

Il me bloqua et m'enlaça dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser avec douceur et passion.

Ses doigts m'effleuraient légèrement, une question me vient à l'esprit, aussi je me détachai des lèvres de Thatch :

- Thatch ?

- Hum ?

- Heu… je me demandais…

- Oui ? M'encouragea-t-il.

- Quelles… caresses tu apprécies ?

Il se stoppa net… j'osais rarement le toucher et je n'ai pas vraiment pus voir ce qu'il aimait vraiment quand je le touchais et je m'en veux.

Plus les secondes passent plus je regrette ma question, je me mords les lèvres, j'aurais dû me taire ou y allait autrement, j'ai été maladroite ! Quelle idiote je fais ! Mais c'est mon premier amour aussi !

- Je suis désolée… c'est juste que je n'ai pas observé…

Il hausse un sourcil, et merde ! Avec ma phrase il va croire que je l'observe pas, si, c'est juste que je n'ai pas réussit à bien cerner ses préférences :

- Heu… non… ce n'est pas que je ne t'observe pas, mais… non attend… je…

Il se levait, non, non, non, je me redresse comme je peux et attrape sa main, il se retourne et place ses doigts sur ma bouche :

- Alors je suis à ta disposition.

- Ma disposition…, répétais-je ne comprenant pas bien.

- Hum hum.

- Heu… je ne comprends pas…

- Hé bien caresses-moi et observe mes réactions.

Je deviens rouge, il y va pas par 4 chemins…, il aurait pu y aller plus en douceur, je suis complètement paralysée.

Thatch prend ma main gauche et la dirige vers son visage, il fit descendre ma main le long de son torse, passant par les côtés, sauf que son visage n'indiquait rien.

Mais ça je compris pourquoi, ce n'est pas moi qui le caresse, ma main oui, si on veut, mais je ne fais pas de mouvement, il ne me montre que le chemin à prendre.

Quand il me libère ma main, je la dirige tremblante vers son visage et répète le même chemin et l'observe, quand je le caresse sur le côté il ferme les yeux et respire longuement, avant d'ouvrir de nouveau ses yeux et de planter son regard dans le mien.

Il encercle ma taille de ses deux bras, je décide de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de le parcourir en osant le regarder.

Je suis gênée évidemment, ainsi que rouge, mais j'ai de plus en plus envie de participer à nos moments si intimes.

C'est là que je vois que j'ai pris de l'assurance et que j'ai plus confiance en moi, Thatch m'a fait du mal en s'éloignant de moi, mais ça m'a tellement aidé…

Je le vois qui bloque sa respiration quand je dirige mes doigts vers son entrejambe, j'ose faire balader ma main gauche vers son dos et de longer sa colonne vertébrale, il est surpris.

Moi je m'arrête sous sa surprise, j'ai peur d'aller plus bas :

- Continue, me souffla t'il doucement.

Mon cœur bat vite, je secoue la tête, je suis complètement bloquée je n'arrive pas à aller plus loin.

Je me détache de lui et recule perturbée, perdue, honteuse :

- Tu vas trop vite, murmura Thatch, mais… comparer à la dernière fois tu as envie et tu exprimes cette envie, la dernière fois tu te privais, c'était différent. Tu bloques car tu as peur de prendre le contrôle, de prendre des initiatives, quand tu en as prise, c'était bien souvent dans le feu de l'action où car tu étais en partie lancée. Là je te laisse totalement faire et je pense que c'est ça qui te gêne, Amandine… plus je t'observe et plus je remarque une chose, ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te dire d'accord ? Plus je t'observe et plus je me dis que tu as plus un comportement de soumise… tu me laisses terminer, quand je te propose quelque chose tu ne montres jamais ton désaccord….

- Parce que tout simplement j'aime ce que tu me proposes, gémis-je plaintive devant ce qu'il venait de me dire, et que je vais pas te dire non si ça me plaît….

- Tu aimes… vraiment tout ce que je te propose ? S'exclama Thatch un peu surpris me coupant.

- Oui…, ok je suis souvent d'accord avec toi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis soumise c'est juste que tu réponds à mes attentes si je puis dire. Quand je suis d'accord avec toi c'est que je le pense vraiment, ne va pas chercher plus loin.

- Si je disais aussi que tu étais « soumise », c'est que j'endosse le rôle de « dominant », là je suis le chat, toi la souris, moi le professeur, toi l'élève.

- Je me vois mal être la dominante, me plaignis-je en grimaçant, j'aime pas, je préfère participer et me laisser faire que devoir te dominer ! Ce n'est pas moi, ça ne correspond pas à ma personnalité !

Il me regarda avec un grand sourire et moi je pique un fard devant ce que j'avais dis de façon si franche et sans hésitation en plus de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je te l'accorde ce n'est pas maintenant que tu voudras prendre le dessus sur moi…

- Et toi ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

- Hum ?

- Est-ce… que tu aimerais que je te « domine » ?

- Non, répondit catégoriquement Thatch, pour plusieurs raisons, déjà avec Marie, si tu devais me faire le coup tu aurais intérêts à y aller en douceur, comme quand tu as pris le contrôle l'autre jour, j'ai apprécié…. Mais c'est vrai qu'intérieurement j'ai peur de revivre ça, je te le dis car tu sais mon secret, ensuite… étant un homme viril, 100% pur souche, j'aime contempler ma belle sous moi et lui donner du plaisir. Donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire ça ne fait pas partie de mes fantasmes que d'être sous le contrôle d'une femme.

Je suis soulagée, j'aurais fais des efforts, pour lui si nécessaire, mais je me connais et je suis pas une dominatrice, soumise me fait un peu mal aux oreilles, mais je prends ce mot dans le sens où je me laisse faire et guider.

- Tu trouves vraiment que je suis une soumise ? Demandais-je hésitante.

- Non… enfin je dirais finalement qu'en partie, car tu as aussi un caractère qui fait que tu n'acceptes pas tout, dois-je te rappeler ton côté têtu et déterminé ? Mais ne le prends pas comme tel, pour moi c'est plus parce que tu n'avais pas vraiment exprimé de désaccord. Quand je t'ai attaché par exemple et bandé les yeux, j'ai eu très peur que tu n'apprécies pas….

- Tu oublies des détails, Thatch quand tu m'as déshabillé lorsque je me suis donnée à toi je t'ai stoppé car je ne voulais pas être… nue et toi qu'à moitié, je voulais qu'on soit… comment dire… égaux. Ensuite je crois qu'en t'ayant dis que… si on devait avoir des moments où… on jouait un peu plus en profondeur le « dominant/dominé », j'ai dis que je n'aimais pas du tout, que c'est non catégorique pour tout ce qui est… donner des coups, l'humiliation et tout ce qui va avec…. Et puis… être attachée et avoir les yeux bandés fait partie de mes fantasmes, avouais-je d'une voix faible, je suis timide, mais… c'est pas pour autant que je me laisse faire dans la vie et en amour, je connais mes limites….

- Ta personnalité est si contrastée, tu es timide, mais déterminée, tu es une battante, tu réfléchis, tu hésites, tu es maladroite, mais tu veux toujours faire de ton mieux et te dépasser. J'aime beaucoup ce mélange ça fait de toi quelqu'un d'attachant… surtout avec des menottes….

Je détournai le regard devant son sourire amusé, il sait me mettre dans l'embarra :

- Grr… de somptueuses menottes qui font de doux cliquetis quand tu te arques sous mes caresses… mon souffle caressant ta peau nue… ma voix t'envoûtant, mes mains t'enflammant de désir….

Il m'embrassa partout avant de me soulever et de me porter comme une princesse, il me posa avec délicatesse sur le lit, nos doigts (de nos mains gauche) s'entremêlèrent.

Son corps ferme et musclé recouvrit le miens et quelques instants après il me pénétra….

Je soupirai de bien-être quand il fait de longs allés et venus en moi, c'est si bon…

Soudain on entendit quelqu'un toquer, Thatch tourna son regard vers la porte qui était verrouillée puis sur moi, il me fit un large sourire et continua ses mouvements en moi :

- Thatch….

Il plaqua deux doigts mains contre ma bouche tout en bougeant en moi :

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Thatch.

- C'est Marco, juste pour te prévenir que Père voudrait que tous les commandants se réunissent d'ici une petite demi-heure.

Je regardais Thatch le suppliant du regard d'arrêter ses mouvements, mais il me titilla mon clitoris, je plaquai ma main gauche contre ma bouche pour empêcher tout son de passer.

Avec sa main de libre il pinça doucement l'une de mes pointes :

- Et c'est à quel sujet ? Demanda Thatch en étirant un fin sourire dans ma direction.

Il allait retenir Marco, juste pour augmenter notre excitation mutuelle, se retenir de gémir, de crier, se retenir, il faut se retenir :

- J'en sais rien, répondit Marco à travers la porte.

- Tu penses qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une histoire avec l'un des Empereurs ?

Pitié Thatch ! Il augmente le rythme.

- Possible…, dis tu veux pas ouvrir la porte.

- Non je fais l'amour à ma belle !

Marco rigola et moi je le regardai apeurée :

- Mais oui, mais oui, c'est ça, tu vas me faire croire que tu es capable de faire une telle activité sans avoir le souffle coupé :

- Ouais, tout le monde sait que je suis le dieu du sexe !

- Fait gaffe à tes chevilles Thatch, rigola Marco.

Thatch accéléra ses mouvements, je n'en pouvais plus il fallait que ça cesse :

- Bon sérieusement, ouvre la porte.

- Non je suis en plein rangement, c'est un bordel monstre tu me tuerais si tu voyais ça.

Je me mords les lèvres comme pas possible pour me retenir de gémir, pendant que lui continue d'accélérer la cadence :

- Je vois…, bon rangement, mais rappelles-toi on veut te voir dans 30 minutes.

- Ne t'en fais pas je serais là.

On entendit Maroc partir c'est le moment que choisit Thatch pour entamer le pire rythme frénétique qu'il a en réserve, il capture mes lèvres et m'embrasse à en perdre haleine.

Je gémis durant notre baiser et jouis par la même occasion, quand Thatch se sépare de moi, je suis haletante :

- Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, soufflais-je.

- Pourquoi ? Je trouvais ça terriblement excitant… pas toi ?

- Si, mais c'était dangereux !

- Peut-être, mais le goût de l'interdit est si unique, me dit-il en m'embrassant.

Je lui jetai un regard réprobateur, son sourire s'effaça et c'est de l'inquiétude et du remord qui remplacèrent son visage jovial :

- Tu m'en veux ? Se risqua-t-il.

- Oui… et non, oui car tu aurais dû me prévenir, avant de me faire un coup pareil et non car j'ai aimé….

- Je suis désolé… mais si je t'avais avertit ça aurait perdu de sa splendeur… puis c'était sur le feu du moment… mais je ne suis pas contre de remettre ça….

- D'accord, mais avec mon accord mon cher commandant, fis-je en croisant mes bras dans son cou.

- Promis.

Il m'embrassa longuement, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment je me détachai de lui :

- Dis-moi tu n'avais pas une réunion ?

- Oh bordel !

- Et tu comptes y aller en tenue d'Adam ? Lui demandais-je en rigolant quand je le vis se précipiter vers la porte.

Il s'arrêta, je ris et souhaita qu'il soit habillé, coiffé, lavé, tout y passa pour qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de nos échanges très… rapprochés.

- Merci, j'y vais.

Je l'entendis courir, moi je fermais bien la porte derrière moi, je pris de quoi m'habiller avant d'aller sous la douche.

Je fis en sorte que mon bandage soit étanche, après m'être laver, je me regarde dans le miroir, je m'étais plus trop regardée, mais je suis effarée.

J'ai perdu vraiment en taille, je contemple mon ventre devenu plat, j'en ai sué pour en arrivé là, c'est pas qu'un quart d'heure d'abdos que j'ai fait, c'est plus, en plus du reste.

Il est plat, mais pas au point d'avoir des tablettes, personnellement je me trouverais moche si j'avais ça.

Enfin, je me trouve enfin belle, je m'accepte, ce que je n'aimais pas chez moi c'était mon horrible ventre !

C'est dingue de le dire, mais je me trouve jolie et je le pense vraiment, ce qui veut dire que je n'ai plus de complexes !

Je souris timidement à mon reflet, il aura fallut que j'atterrisse dans ce monde pour trouver l'amour, avoir confiance en moi et ne plus complexer.

Je commence à m'habiller d'ailleurs c'est tout un sport la culotte ça va le pantalon moins, faut que je sautille pour l'enfiler.

Les chaussettes passent, mais mon cauchemar c'est mon soutien gorge, car pour l'agrafer faut les 2 mains.

Je suis une idiote… pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai un don et que je ne l'utilise pas, pff… bon je souhaite que mon soutien-gorge se mette tout seul.

Génial ! Allez je fais la même chose pour le haut, mais pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?

Je marche un peu avant de sentir mon pantalon glisser, je regarde, la vache ! J'ai perdu combien de taille là ? Je flotte dans tout.

J'admets n'avoir mit que des vêtements de sport depuis 1 semaine, bon bah j'adapte mes tenues maintenant.

Je remange un peu, je suis affamée et puis avec mes entraînements, j'ai pris du muscle donc je vois bien que depuis que j'ai commencé à me battre mon alimentation change petit à petit.

Oui ça fait beaucoup de changements, bon ce n'est pas le tout, mais allons voir Anna pour ma main droite.

Je sors de la cabine de Thatch et je sens des regards sur moi et je bénis enfin l'infirmerie :

- Amandine ? S'exclama Anna surprise.

- Heu oui c'est moi… pourquoi ? Je suis méconnaissable ?

- Non tu es juste comparé à d'habitude plus sexy….

Oh… ça c'est à cause de nos activités sportives de chambre….

Faire l'amour est très, très bénéfique car, faire l'amour permet de brûler les graisses. En effet, les personnes non sportives, qui détestent faire du sport, ne refuseront pas une partie de sport de chambre car il est le seul à procurer autant de plaisir. Autre raison, le sexe est un des sports les plus sûrs, car il fait travailler tous les muscles. Le sexe est un antidépresseur instantané, cela est dû au fait que le sexe libère des endorphines dans le flux sanguin, créant ainsi un état d'euphorie et une sensation de bien-être. C'est aussi le meilleur tranquillisant au monde d'après certaines rumeurs, il serait 10 fois plus puissant que le Valium ! Ensuite, faire l'amour libère une grande quantité de phéromones, c'est un subtil arôme qui excite le sexe opposé, donc plus on fait l'amour, plus on est attirante. Continuons, dans les hormones, les femmes et donc moi on produit des œstrogènes, c'est ce qui rendent les cheveux brillants et doux. Faire l'amour réduit les probabilités d'avoir de l'acné, pourquoi ? Parce que la sueur produite durant les rapports doux et relaxés, nettoient les pores de la peau et la fait briller. Autres avantages… je vous jure, je ne mens pas ! Faire l'amour soulage la migraine et les maux de tête, ainsi que les douleurs causés par les mains droite ! Je sais aussi que le sexe en grande quantité peut guérir les congestions, celui-ci étant un antihistaminique naturel. Il aide à combattre l'asthme et les allergies de printemps. Et enfin ! Durant l'acte on s'embrasse, mais saviez-vous que la salive lors de langoureusement baiser aide à nettoyer les dents et à diminuer l'acidité qui cause l'usure de l'émail.

Bref que des avantages de faire l'amour, vous saviez pas tout ça ? Vous vous demandez ce que je faisais avant ?

Je regardais du porno… mais non je plaisante, hé je taquine ! Non disons que je lisais beaucoup… mais vraiment beaucoup de chose sur le sexe ! Aussi bien des articles que des histoires érotiques.

Mais attention celles qui sont bien écrites, ça me rendait malade quand j'en lisais où c'était des mots vulgaires.

Tout de suite je zappais à une autre histoire, pour moi quelque soit la scène sexuelle racontée, on doit bien l'écrire ! Bordel de merde ça gâche tout, pourquoi désigner le sexe de l'homme par ce maudit mot à 4 lettres qui commence par un B et fini par un E ? Arg, mais moi ça m'explose les yeux !

Moi ça me met en boule car quand je lisais ces histoires ont avait l'impression que les personnes ne pensaient qu'au sexe, mais qu'à ça !

Non, non, non interdiction de comparer Thatch et moi avec ces récits, car nous il y a les sentiments, ce qu'on a fait, c'était car on s'aimait plus que tout, faire l'amour à quelqu'un c'est un acte intime qui montre tout l'amour qu'on lui porte.

C'est une façon de remercier l'être cher de sa présence.

Moi quand je lisais des écris avec des mots vulgaires, mais c'est du sexe, pour du sexe, rien de plus, donc j'ai rarement trouvé des jolies textes qui me comblaient (sans mauvais jeu de mot).

Moi ce n'est que mon avis, mais je pense qu'il est juste, c'est marrant de penser que j'ai commencé tôt à me toucher, vers mes 10 ans… voir même avant.

A m'imaginer très vite qu'un homme me faisait l'amour… mais tendrement comme Thatch.

Ouais, ouais étant gosse j'avais déjà ce genre d'envie et j'en ai eu honte pendant une période, je croyais être malsaine….

Puis quand j'ai lu les articles, je me suis dis… que non j'étais normale, mais comme s'est tabou et qu'on n'en parle pas, on se dit étant plus jeune qu'on fait quelque chose de mal, alors que c'est faux.

Faudrait peut-être que je zoome sur Anna ! Fin de la grosse érection… heu parenthèse (mon esprit pervertit me jouera des tours).

Donc là suite à la réplique d'Anna, je dois avoir la peau qui brille et les cheveux magnifiques, car elle me dévisage presque.

Et puis c'est vrai que mettre amincit et m'habiller non plus en tenue de sport doit choquer puisque je suis mise en valeur.

- J'ai juste perdu 1 ou 2 taille, répliquais-je.

- Mouais, joue pas avec moi Thatch et toi avaient fait des choses peu catholiques.

- Hein hein… mais toi aussi, si j'en crois ta peau scintillante.

Anna rougit vivement, moi je ris devant son expression :

- Alors c'est un bon coup notre Barbe Blanche ?

- Amandine ! S'exclama Anna gênée.

- Arrêtes, tu m'as dit plus gênant que ça ! En tout cas Thatch n'est qu'un gros pervers, tu sais on faisait l'amour et Marco et venu, il nous a parlé à travers la porte, Thatch à continuer ses mouvements, un supplice ! Et lui il répondait sans même être essoufflé, c'était dangereux, mais j'avoue que c'était très excitant. Alors à toi.

- Tu as gagné, cette nuit il a fait comme ce que je t'ai expliqué et sur ma demande….

Elle me chuchota le reste dans l'oreille, je la regardai et je souris, je vois qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui ait prit de l'assurance.

On gloussa toutes les deux, pendant que elle s'occupait de ma main :

- Ta cicatrice est vraiment belle maintenant, c'est à peine si on la voit, constata Anna.

- Oui c'est vrai mais ça me fait encore très mal, je dirais que c'est une douleur de niveau 7, c'est moins douloureux avec le temps, mais bon ce n'est pas terrible.

- Bon tu vas éviter de faire des gestes avec tes mains, comme ça a bien cicatrisé, je ne te fais plus de bandage.

- Tant mieux car ça me démangeait.

Après ça je peux enfin sortir et c'est ce que je fais, je me dirige vers la proue et où je m'assois, je respirais l'air salée de la mer et je contemple l'horizon.

* * *

Allez une petite review =3

* * *

**Bêtisier !**

**Thatch progresse, il est moins possessif !**

Anna : Amandine ?

Amandine : Heu oui c'est moi… pourquoi ? Je suis méconnaissable ?

Anna : Non tu es juste comparé à d'habitude plus sexy….

Thatch : Et comment !

Vista toussant : Je confirme *avec une légère rougeur*.

Thatch : Toi pas touche !

Vista : On verra… j'ai touché son épaule.

Thatch à une grosse aura noire, les cheveux électriques et le regard noir : DEGAGEEEEEEEEEEEE !

*Vista par en courant et en riant*

Tout le monde sauf les commandants : OO'' il fait peur.

Amandine : Toujours ^^'' mais je l'aime.

**Après qu'Amandine ait dit tous les bienfaits du sexe.**

Les fans : OO'' autant de chose !

Les hommes de l'univers : C'est pour cela qu'on adore le sexe.

Les femmes de l'univers : BANDE DE MENTEUR C'EST POUR PRENDRE VOTRE PIED !

La bêta : Moi aussi je savais pas tout ça et en plus c'est vrai.

L'auteuse : XD hé ! Tout ce que je dis est sérieux ! Sauf le monde de One Piece ça n'existe pas…. OUINNNNNNNNNNNN JE VEUX MON THATCH !

Thatch : TT# QUI A OSE LA FAIRE PLEURER !

L'auteuse : C'EST MOUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH *sanglote, larmes en fontaine*

Les fans : T_T##### *regard méchant sur Thatch qui les a jugé trop vite*

Thatch : Désolé ^^' *prend sa dulcinée contre lui pour la consoler* allez c'est fini, je suis là.

L'auteuse : Mais pas en vraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Snif…. Snif…

Thatch : Mais dans ton cœur et ton imagination si, tant que tu écriras je vivrais et même sans écrire je vis !

L'auteuse : Thatch je t'aime !

Thatch : Moi aussi !

Les fans émus : Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

**Quelle audace Amandine !**

Amandine : J'ai juste perdu 1 ou 2 taille.

Anna : Mouais, joue pas avec moi Thatch et toi avaient fait des choses peu catholiques.

Amandine : Hein hein… mais toi aussi, si j'en crois ta peau scintillante. Alors c'est un bon coup notre Barbe Blanche ?

Anna : Amandine !

Equipage : PERE !

Barbe Blanche depuis le plateau : Ma fille tu m'as mis dans une situation embarrassante….

Les Fans : Vous faites du combien de diamètre.

Anna : BOUM (tombée dans les pommes).

Barbe Blanche riant : Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir.

**Pervers jusqu'au bout !**

Amandine : Arrêtes, tu m'as dit plus gênant que ça ! En tout cas Thatch n'est qu'un gros pervers…

Thatch : Et encore *sourire carnassier* ma petite Amandine n'a pas encore tout vue.

Les Fans : OO' on peut avoir les infos croustillantes ?

Thatch : Non, hum… de somptueuses cordes, des draps de satins rouge, un bandeau sur les yeux, une ambiance tamisé et des….

Amandine l'empêchant de terminer : Héhéhé *rire nerveux* Thatch je suis à toi toute la nuit si tu te tais.

Thatch : Oh alors je ne peux qu'accepter !


	44. Accord et désaccord

Désolé, désolé, désolé.

Entre coup de foudre au prochain village, le fait que je commence à vous faire ce bon sang de bêtisier (car ça me prend du temps)

Le repas, je me suis douché, j'ai du changé mon cochon d'inde, aidé mon frère sur la Loi Binomiale, j'ai un peu regardé Top chef….

Ce n'est que maintenant que je poste !

* * *

Saphir : Et oui Thatch n'est pas toujours tendre -^-.

Mufy : Pour le Sida, on est dans One Piece, donc médecine moins évolué que la n'autre, dans One Piece il n'y aura pas les MST, oui, oui, c'est fantaisiste, mais bon, j'ai pas envie de me compliquer la vie.

Emy : Mais de rien ^^

* * *

Un très beau chapitre.

Thatch je t'adore mon amour *smack*

* * *

**Chapitre 44 : Accord et désaccord.**

Aujourd'hui repos, après tous ces entraînements intensifs je l'ai bien mérité, j'entends du bruit, je me retourne et me lève, Thatch sort avec les autres commandants, je suis sifflée, je tourne au rouge carmin :

- Je vous interdis de la siffler, c'est MA compagne, avertit Thatch avec un regard et une aura noire… pas possessif mon chéri.

Il me prit par la taille contre lui et défia ses frères de m'approcher, faut imaginer qu'une grosse goutte apparaît derrière ma tête.

- Oh arrête on sait qu'Amandine est à toi, nargua Vista en m'arrachant des bras de mon tendre.

Je voyais les cheveux de mon Thatch s'hérissaient limite si pas électrique….

- Pas les pattes !

Vista se servit de moi comme bouclier arrêtant Thatch dans ses mouvements avec ses sabres, ensuite je fus « kidnappée ».

Il me monta avec lui sur le mat :

- Il est trop quand il est jaloux, ria doucement Vista.

- Tu trouves ? Rétorquais-je en riant.

- Ça te dit de l'embêter ?

- Oui, mais j'ai peur qu'il se venge après…. *au lit, pensais-je*.

- Alors, je vais arranger ça.

Il me serra contre lui avant sauter dans le vide pour atterrir souplement sur le pont alors que Thatch était qu'au ¾ du mat.

Vista s'enfuit avec moi, je le suivais c'est vrai qu'embêter Thatch est très amusant avec son côté pas du tout jaloux et possessif.

On se cacha en riant devant notre comportement :

- **VISTA MONTRES-TOI ET LIBERE AMANDINE PENDANT QUE JE SUIS CALME !**

Ça calme ? Je gloussai, Thatch, je crois que nous n'avons pas tout à fait la même définition du mot calme.

- On va sortir, mais je veux que tu l'appelles à l'aide, me chuchota Vista pour ne pas se faire repérer.

- C'est dans l'unique but de l'énerver….

- Tu as tout compris.

- Marché conclu.

On attend un peu, puis Vista me tira derrière lui, à mon tour de jouer :

- THATCH ! AU SECOURS !

- VISTA RELACHE-LA TOUT DE SUITE ! Tonna un Thatch en furie.

On ressortit sur le pont, quelqu'un m'attrapa par la taille c'était Ace, Vista me lâcha, et Ace me fit un clin d'œil je le suis vite fait bien fait, avant que mon homme arrive.

Je courrais comme une malade à travers les couloirs, ensuite c'était à Marco de prendre le relais, ça fait 3 commandant qui complotent, doit y avoir un truc.

- Dis-moi Marco il y a toi, Ace puis Vista… tout cela dans l'unique but d'énerver Thatch, j'y crois pas un instant.

- Perspicace, sourit Marco en volant sous sa forme hybride, tu as raison, 10 minutes avant la réunion officiel, on s'est réunit en secret sans Thatch.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'auras que la réponse si tu arrives avec les autres commandants à éviter Thatch.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je t'ai déjà répondu.

- Mais ce n'est pas une réponse ça ! Me plaignis-je.

On passa à un carrefour et Rakuyou me saisit le bras et m'attira dans sa direction, essayons de le cuisiner :

- Rakuyou, tu sais ce que signifie toute cette mascarade ?

- Désolé, mais c'est un secret ! Ria t'il.

- Mais heuuuuuuuuu !

On s'engouffra dans le Moby Dick on emprunta divers escaliers aussi bien pour les monter que pour les descendre.

Ensuite c'est Atmos qui me prend en charge, que peuvent-ils bien traficoter ?

Je déteste ne pas savoir, j'entends au loin Thatch, merde alors il court vite, je continue de mon côté avant d'être intercepté par Blenheim.

Je commence à manquer d'air, je refais de l'asthme, merde c'était sensé être mon jour de repos, je ne m'arrête pas sinon je sais que je ne pourrais pas reprendre la course.

Joz prend le relais, ensuite c'est Blamenco, Namur, Fossa, Curiel, Kindew, Haruta, Speed Jiru et aucun ne veut me dire quoi que ce soit.

Viens ensuite le tour d'Izou :

- Izou… dis-moi… ce que ça signifie….

- En fin de course, me dit-il avec un fin sourire.

- Mais pourquoi ? Cette blague n'est plus drôle.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'une blague, mais d'autre chose….

- Quoi ?

- Patience….

Izou me fit remonter tout le bateau, c'est avec lui que le trajet fut le plus long :

- BON JE VEUX QU'ON ME DISE CE QUI SE PASSE A LA FIN SINON J'ARRETE DE COURIR ! Tonnais-je.

- Fais pas ça, s'horrifia Izou en me tirant par le poignet, m'obligeant à courir, ok tu as gagné, c'est un test.

- Dans quel but ? Fis-je moins durement.

- Père a prit une décision, mais il veut te tester dans cette course, sans le savoir par tes entraînements tu as passé des tests.

- Mais pourquoi faire ?

- Si je te le dis j'ai peur que ça retombe sur moi…. Thatch était le seul à être contre, il a très vite compris que la blague était un leurre, sache qu'on ne te forcera à rien, la décision finale t'appartiendra, je t'en prie cours et ne pose plus de question !

Ses mots me suffirent pour sprinter un bon coup et savoir enfin ce qui m'attendait.

On arriva sur le pont, en face de Barbe Blanche, je dégoulinais de sueur et surtout ma respiration allait trop vite, je faisais de l'asthme en plus d'avoir des points de côté.

J'avais comme la gorge en sang quand je respirais :

- Marco, combien de temps ? Demanda Barbe Blanche.

- Alors 5 minutes et 19 secondes.

- S'est-elle arrêtée à un moment donné ? Demanda le Paternel à ses commandants.

- Avec moi, elle a dit qu'elle avait du mal à respirer, donc on a fait une petite pause d'une dizaine de seconde avant de reprendre, mentit Izou.

- Bon admettons 5 minutes 9 secondes, alors Père ? Interrogea Marco.

Thatch arriva à ce moment là :

- C'est hors de question !

- Pourrais-je avoir une explication à la fin ! M'exclamais-je ayant repris un semblant de souffle.

- Il veut…

- Thatch, c'est moi qui annonce, coupa Barbe Blanche.

- Mais…

- Thatch !

Je voyais Thatch se mordre les lèvres, avant de regarder Barbe Blanche :

- Tu ne maîtrises aucune armes et tu n'as pas de fruit du démon, commença le Paternel, mais tu as une spécialité, le fluide sensitif qui est très développé chez toi, tu surpasses tous mes fils qui l'ont, puisqu'en général ils se spécialisent dans le fluide de l'armement…. Mais tu as une autre qualité, tu analyses vite et réfléchis bien, tu as de la force pour une femme, tu commences aussi à invoquer le fluide de l'armement avec encore un peu d'entraînement tu le maîtriseras je pense à la perfection. Autre qualité chez toi, tu es déterminée et tu ne lâches jamais prise…. Chacun leur tour mes fils ont fait le même parcours que toi sans user de leur pouvoir et le meilleur score est de 5 minutes. Tu as été plus performante au finale au vue de ta taille et aussi du fait que tu sois une femme, aussi j'ai une proposition à te faire, le choix t'appartiendra, mais tu viens de réussir le dernier test. Amandine après mûre réflexion je souhaiterai que tu deviennes la Commandante de la 17ème division.

Il eut un gros silence, où j'écarquillai les yeux à l'entente de ses mots, être… Commandante ?

- Mais… pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que j'ai une envie folle d'avoir d'autre fils… et que tu as un profil intéressant.

- Et si jamais j'acceptais admettons, je suppose que j'aurais des obligations à remplir… je veux savoir quoi, ce n'est pas une décision que je peux prendre comme ça.

- Tes principales obligations devront d'assurer des missions avec ta division, tu n'auras pas de paperasse, c'est Marco et moi qui nous nous en occupons, tu devras être présente à chaque réunion.

- Les missions consisteront à se battre ?

- En général non, mais il arrive qu'il faut se battre.

- Je vais réfléchir…, répondis-je au bout d'un moment.

- Très bien, je te donne jusqu'à demain soir pour songer à tout ça et en cas de question n'hésite pas à me voir ma fille.

- D'accord.

Je me dirigeai vers Thatch :

- Thatch il faut qu'on visite cette île, elle a l'air magnifique, fis-je en l'entraînant hors du navire.

Je vis du coin de l'œil que tout le monde nous regarda, mais surtout Thatch.

Pas étonnant je suis certaine qu'il va tout faire pour me dissuader vue comment il semble en désaccord.

On ne parle pas, une fois que nous sommes suffisamment éloignés, je prends la parole :

- Thatch dis-moi sans t'énerver pourquoi tu ne veux pas.

- Parce que… les missions sont bien souvent dangereuses, d'accord tu as le fluide, mais je trouve ça pas assez, c'est maigre comme compétence, tu serais te battre avec une arme je ne dis pas… et encore. Non mais la vraie raison de mon refus, c'est que je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne dormirais pas à te savoir loin de moi et peut-être en danger. Je m'y refuse !

Il me prit contre lui face à cet aveu :

- Et toi, tu es Commandant ! Tu crois que je ne m'inquiéterais pas ?

- Si, mais j'ai de l'expérience, je sais bien me battre, toi tu n'as jamais assisté à un vrai combat, tu peux y perdre la vie, moi aussi tu me diras, mais il y a moins de chance que ça arrive. Je ne veux pas te perdre, refuse je t'en supplie.

Il resserra son emprise sur moi avant de s'écarter de moi et prendre en coupelle mon visage :

- Refuse s'il te plaît, si je te perds je n'y survivrai pas, je t'en supplie… refuse… refuse, sanglota t'il.

Il me reprit dans ses bras en pleurant, je répondis à son étreinte lui caressa le dos pour le calmer, il me murmura de ne pas accepter.

Je compris aussi ce qu'il ressentait, je suis celle qui l'a fait renaître de ses cendres sans le savoir, mais je suis celle qui à refait battre et panser son cœur.

Celle qui l'a délivré, il m'aime, je ne peux qu'être touchée devant ses mots et ses larmes, je suis si importante à ses yeux.

Je ne doute pas que si je mourrai il serait capable de se suicider dans la minute qui suit juste pour me rejoindre.

Je l'embrassai avec douceur et passion le serrant contre moi :

- Thatch j'avais déjà prit ma décision, mais j'avais besoin de ton avis.

Thatch me prit par la taille et me serra tout contre lui :

- Non ! N'accepte pas je t'en prie, pitié ne fais pas ça, je te le demande à genoux s'il le faut, mais je t'en prie….

- Thatch… tu ne sais même pas ma réponse.

Il détourna le regard, les larmes coulaient, je souris et balaya ses larmes, j'aime Thatch pour ça, car il montre ses sentiments et n'a pas honte de pleurer devant moi.

- Thatch je n'avais pas l'attention d'accepter, rassurais-je.

- C'est… c'est vrai ? S'exclama Thatch n'y croyant pas.

- Je suis du même avis que toi, mes compétences sont trop légères, face à un combat je ne tiendrais pas et puis… j'aurais suffisamment d'angoisse quand tu seras en mission, donc je vais t'épargner cette même souffrance. Je veux savoir me défendre soit, mais j'ai pas dans l'optique de combattre une armada d'ennemi armé jusqu'aux dents.

Je lui souris tendrement, il m'embrassa avant de me regarder :

- Merci… merci… merci.

Il captura de nouveau mes lèvres, ses larmes tombèrent sur mon visage avant de couler j'approfondis le baiser et entoura son cou de mes bras.

Thatch finit par se calmer petit à petit, ensuite on fit une balade dans l'île qui est splendide.

On entrelaça nos doigts, je souris doucement et Thatch me fit un micro sourire, il était encore secoué.

Soudain j'eus une idée, mais pour cela je voulais qu'on soit seuls, il me suivit perplexe, on arriva sur une plage et personne, génial.

Je me mis à chanter « J'veux bien t'aimer » de Lynda Lemay.

A la moitié de la chanson il comprit le vrai message de la chanson, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, vivre à distance c'est trop dur.

Je vais t'aimer, je vais t'aimer en étant à tes côtés, nos lèvres se scellèrent de nouveau pour un tendre baiser, Thatch resserra son emprise sur moi, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'on se voyait.

Je sentais sa peur, même si elle avait considérablement diminuée, la crainte était toujours présente, alors il resserra son emprise sur moi, pour ne pas que je m'éloigne de lui de peur de me perdre.

Il avait surtout peur de ça, de me perdre, je lui souris, il étira enfin ses lèvres, je lui fis un gros câlin, puis il me prit doucement ma main droite dans sa main gauche il me fit danser, on ne se quitta pas des yeux.

La scène était magique, comme si les éléments autour de nous s'accordèrent, j'avais des frissons, on se comprenait si bien du regard.

C'était si unique, je ne lisais dans son regard qu'amour, j'étais fascinée par ses yeux, je le regardai avec la même intensité.

Il me souleva et me fit tournoyer en riant doucement avant de rire pour de bon, il me reposa et on courut main dans la main, c'était notre instant à nous.

Seuls nos rires brisaient ce beau silence.

On dansait par moment dans notre course folle, qu'importe la destination, pourvut qu'on soit ensemble.

Il m'attira à lui vers le sol, je me retrouvai sur lui, je me penchai doucement faisant de très rapide baiser, Thatch grogna, il voulait un très longggggg baiser.

Je souris devant son mécontentement, que j'avais volontairement provoqué, il m'attira à lui pour avoir son baiser longue durée.

Je répondis avec joie, ses mains se baladèrent sur moi doucement, je ris et tapa la main baladeuse qui caressait mes fesses.

Thatch grogna encore, moi je gloussai, pour me punir de ma moquerie, il passa sa main sous mon pantalon pour être directement en contact avec ma peau :

- Obsédé !

- Tentatrice.

- Dom Juan.

- Beauté fatale.

- Dieu du sexe.

- Ça c'est vrai…. Espiègle.

- Tortionnaire.

- Oh oui, j'aime ce mot, susurra Thatch en inversant les positions.

Je me retrouvai maintenant sous lui :

- Humm…. Délicieuse, ronronna t'il en me dévorant mon cou.

- Homme de ma vie !

- J'aime tout autant, voir même plus !

On se regarda puis sans trop comprendre, on fit l'amour là, sur la plage, je regardai à droite et à gauche qu'il n'y avait personne, Thatch s'en fichait un peu lui il voulait son câlin… très torride.

J'avais peur qu'on soit surpris, mais ça m'excitait et cela avait le goût de l'interdit, un goût d'ailleurs délicieux, on n'avait juste fait glisser mon pantalon et mon slip le strict minimum pareil pour Thatch.

Je gémis contre lui, bordel que c'est… bon ! Et bordel ce que j'ai les jetons ! (Oh ça rime !)

Mais heureusement ça va vite, on se rhabille vite fait bien, fait, moi perso je suis crevée d'avoir fait ça si rapidement, je me cale contre lui, on décide de rentrer.

J'espère que personne ne nous aura pas vue, oh et puis on les emmerde les gens !

Je demande à Thatch si à tout hasard je suis pas décoiffée, il prend main gauche et me rassure, nous rentrons ensemble sur le Moby Dick tout le monde nous regarde.

- Tu m'attends dans ma chambre, soufflais-je à mon homme.

Je me dirige vers la cabine de Barbe Blanche j'ai fais mon choix je ne vois pas l'utilité d'attendre demain.

Je toque et attends son autorisation d'entrer :

- Entre ma fille.

J'entre et ferme derrière moi, même si je suis sûre que presque tout le monde va écouter aux portes :

- J'ai fais mon choix et je ne peux accepter d'être Commandante.

- Pourquoi ?

- Malgré mes qualités, je ne maîtrise aucune arme et je ne possède pas de fruit du démon et je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention d'en manger un…. Je serais trop vulnérable face à l'ennemi, j'aurais maîtrise une arme, je ne dis pas… mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et puis je n'ai pas pour ambition de devenir Commandante.

- Je vois… ta réponse me convient, tu peux disposer.

- Merci.

- Une dernière chose ma fille, peux-tu faire en sorte que personne ne nous entende ?

J'hochai la tête et insonorisa la pièce :

- THATCH ! Hurlais-je.

Pas de Thatch qui déboule c'est que c'est bien insonorisé :

- Heu… pardon, en réalisant que je n'étais pas seule.

- Ce n'est rien, ria le géant, ce que je vais te demander concerne Thatch tu es en droit de me répondre ou non, mais… une réponse venant de ta part serait ce que je préférerais.

- Dites toujours.

- Thatch est quelqu'un de très doux et jovial, très ouvert, mais tout à l'heure durant notre réunion il s'est emporté et vivement, jusqu'à me défier. Même s'il s'est excusé, jamais encore il ne s'était montré si dur, j'ai lu plusieurs choses dans son regard, mais surtout de la peur. Il est devenu presque livide lorsque j'ai annoncé l'hypothèse que tu deviennes Commandante. Ça m'a refait penser à quelque chose qui date un peu, mais c'était très similaire, cela remonte à il y a plusieurs années. Il n'allait pas très bien je dirais, il était livide et avait le regard comme éteint, comme s'il n'avait plus envie de vivre…. Je l'ai donc convoqué pour tenter de parler avec lui, j'ai un peu insisté et il a réagit aussi mal qu'aujourd'hui. Je connais Thatch depuis un moment, lorsqu'il y avait un désaccord même avec moi il discutait toujours calmement, mais ce jour là et aujourd'hui non. Ce sont les 2 seuls fois où il a été des plus violents, il s'est excusé sur ces 2 fois, mais quelque chose le tracasse et j'aimerai savoir quoi.

Pour aujourd'hui je le sais, mais pour l'autre fois, si j'analyse bien, je pense que c'est le jour même où Marie lui a fait du mal.

Ça ne peut être que ça, il a dû se ressaisir sous la contrainte probablement.

Quand je pense au journal intime de Thatch, avant mon arrivé, il ne racontait que des banalités, comme si le monde était sans goût et sans saveur.

Mais mon arrivé a changé son humeur, c'est certain, il était heureux et n'avait pas à jouer la comédie si c'était le cas….

Je regarde Barbe Blanche et décide de parler :

- Je sais pourquoi pour aujourd'hui, quand à l'autre fois je ne fais qu'une supposition, mais qui je pense, est juste. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de vous en parler, mais c'est à Thatch de vous le dire, même à moi jamais il ne me l'aurait dit. Il s'est passé quelque chose le matin de notre enlèvement qui l'a obligé à me parler et à se confier. Il m'a fait confiance et même sous la torture jamais je ne dévoilerais ce qu'il m'a dit, sauf si sa vie est en jeu. Je suis navrée de pouvoir vous aider, mais je ne veux pas le trahir, c'est à lui qu'il faut poser la question, j'espère que vous me comprendrez.

- Je comprends….

Il me scanna de ses yeux noisette :

- Il a traversé une dure épreuve n'est-ce pas ? Et probablement quelque chose dont il a honte pour ne même pas vouloir te le confier à la base… je me trompe ?

- Non, vous voyez juste.

- Tu peux disposer.

J'hochai la tête et partit, puis je m'arrêtai avant de me saisir de la poignet, je me retournai et planta mon regard dans celui de Barbe Blanche :

- Vous êtes un très bon père, fis-je avec un sourire sincère.

- Merci ma fille.

Il avait été surpris par ma déclaration, mais il l'avait beaucoup apprécié, je sors enfin, bon que fais-je ? Je dis à Thatch que son Père l'a plus ou moins cerné ?

Parce qu'il a pleuré devant moi, il va juste être comme beaucoup de victime incapable d'en parler, c'est trop dur.

Plus encore pour un homme, je vais lui en toucher deux mots, c'est à lui après de choisir s'il veut se confier à Barbe Blanche.

Je pense que ça lui ferai du bien, puis Barbe Blanche ce n'est pas n'importe qui, je sens que si Thatch lui parle il gardera ça secret et pour lui.

J'avançai dans les couloirs avant d'être attiré dans une pièce, elle me disait quelque chose…. Oh mais oui… c'est la chambre de :

- Vista !

- Comment tu as deviné ?

- Ta chambre, tu me l'as montré peu de temps après mon arrivé, rappelais-je.

- En effet…. Amandine je voudrais que l'on parle de Thatch, je ne sais pas si Père te l'a dit, mais… il n'était pas lui enfin… sa façon de réagir n'était pas habituelle, Thatch est quelqu'un qui dialogue beaucoup et surtout calmement. Là c'était tout le contraire, même quand Thatch était contre une idée d jamais il n'a haussé le ton comme aujourd'hui. Je m'inquiète, tu vas me dire que ça te concernait et qu'il a été très protecteur, mais c'est plus que ça je dirais…. C'était limite si tu étais en danger de vie ou de mort, alors que l'on ne t'avait même encore soumis l'idée. Je l'ai sentit mal, vraiment mal, je le connais bien et je ne pense pas me planter, est-ce que ça va bien entre vous deux ?

J'ai l'impression que tous les commandants vont me cuisiner… une chose est sûre il s'inquiète :

- Barb… heu « Père », m'a dit tout ça, tu n'as pas a t'en faire tout va bien dans notre relation, pour Thatch… le mieux c'est que tu lui demandes directement.

- Toi tu sais quelque chose !

- Non je…

- Tu mens, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Vista, s'il te plaît ! Tu dois comprendre et aussi penser à ça, je ne peux pas tout dire, car ce n'est pas mon rôle.

Il me regarda perplexe me scrutant, il hocha doucement la tête, il avait l'air d'avoir plus ou moins compris comme Barbe Blanche.

Je partis pas très à l'aise et me pressa pour retrouver Thatch et ne pas être interrogée par d'autres Commandants.

- Coucou Thatch.

- Tu m'as manqué !

- Arrêtes j'ai dû te faire attendre que 15 minutes grand maxi.

- Mais 15 minutes c'est beaucoup trop sans toi ! Se plaignit Thatch.

- Thatch il faut que je te parle sérieusement, tu as eu une réaction violente apparemment lors de la réunion et ça ne te ressemble pas. Thatch, Barbe Blanche est inquiet, il t'a cerné, il a compris que tu avais dû vivre quelque chose de difficile et Vista m'a parlé un peu avant que je revienne, il est tout aussi inquiet. Je n'ai rien dit, mais je pense que tu devrais dire au moins à Barbe… enfin Père de ce qui s'est passé avec Marie.

Thatch se crispa et devient nerveux :

- Ce n'est qu'un conseil, je pense que ça peu t'aider, mais je comprendrais si tu n'as pas envie de parler, mais il fallait que je te le dise, il est possible qu'on te pose des questions.

- Non… non je… non.

- Thatch calmes-toi, elle n'est plus là, elle n'a plus d'emprise sur toi, tu peux parler.

- C'est vrai… mais… on ne me regardera… plus comme avant… je ne veux pas que le regard… des autres changent.

- Thatch mon regard a-t-il changé ?

Il ouvrit la bouche et ne dit rien, il avait peur, je le sentais :

- J'ai été faible…

- C'est faux !

- Si !

- Non !

- Je suis le 4ème Commandant de flotte et j'ai été incapable de me défendre ! Tonna-t-il.

Je reculai, par peur, Thatch sembla réaliser qu'il venait de crier sur moi, son regard se décomposa en réalisant cela :

- Excuses-moi je ne voulais pas te crier dessus…. Je suis désolé….

Je soulevai son visage pour qu'il me regarde :

- Thatch, je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais… au-delà de la blessure que Marie t'a infligé, ce que je vois c'est un homme courageux. Tu n'a rien dit et tu as accepté le chantage de Marie pour protéger ton Père, tu l'aimes, s'il savait cela je suis certaine qu'il serait admiratif, mais si triste et en colère qu'une telle atrocité te soit arrivé sous son nez. Non Thatch tu n'es pas faible, elle était infirmière, elle pouvait facilement te droguer, Thatch tu ne pouvais pas anticiper ce qu'elle avait en tête. Je t'aime comme tu es, avec tes blessures, tu es quelqu'un de fort pour avoir du subir tout ce temps Marie juste pour protéger quelqu'un qui t'es cher. Thatch n'importe quelle personne qui subit un viol à peur de parler la plupart du temps, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Je l'embrassai tendrement, je sentais des larmes chaudes tomber sur mon visage, il souffre encore et en parler c'est dur.

Je l'ai bien vue à mon réveil où il m'a préparé un festin de roi, il ne voulait plus en parler, j'ai respecté son choix en n'en parlant plus.

- Tu crois… que je peux en parler à Père ?

- Oui j'en suis certaine.

- Tu veux bien m'accompagner ? Demanda-t-il tremblant.

- Oui, chut… elle n'est plus là et ne peut plus te faire de mal… chut….

- Je sais… mais… j'ai peur, souffla t'il en détournant le visage.

- Je sais, murmurais-je en tournant son visage vers moi, on va le voir maintenant ?

- Oui… je préfère.

On entrelaça nos doigts, Thatch essuya son visage et respira un bon coup pour se calmer, ensuite on sortit.

C'est tendu que nous nous rendîmes vers la cabine de Barbe Blanche, Thatch toqua :

- Entrez, s'exclama la voix de Barbe Blanche.

On entra, j'isolai comme précédemment la cabine :

- J'ai insonorisé la pièce, personne ne t'entendra, murmurais-je à l'adresse de Thatch.

- Merci… Père… je… dois… vous parler.

L'Empereur fronça les sourcils devant le visage livide de mon amant, il prit un air plus sérieux encore, comprenant que ce qu'il allait l'entendre allait être très dur.

- Assied-toi mon fils.

Thatch s'assit tel un automate et moi à ses pieds lui serrant les mains doucement, je regardais son visage qui fixait le sol, puis Barbe Blanche.

Je lui fais un petit sourire d'encouragement, il me caresse la joue gauche avant de commencer à parler :

- Père… i ans de cela… j'ai été… j'ai été…

Il haleta, je fis un geste pour que Barbe Blanche garde le silence :

- Thatch, ça va aller, murmurais-je.

- Je… ne peux pas le dire.

- Tu veux que je le dise ?

Thatch secoua la tête :

- J'ai… été… violé… par Marie, lâcha lentement Thatch avant de craquer.

Je regardai Barbe Blanche qui lui fronça les sourcils, j'hochai la tête pour confirmer les dires.

Thatch cacha son visage dans ses mains tout en racontant comment elle avait fait, ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

J'étais horrifiée d'entendre ce qu'il disait, j'avais vu qu'une infime partie de ce qu'elle lui avait fait, une veine tressautait sur le visage de l'Empereur.

Plus il en entendait plus je pouvais ressentir la colère sourde s'emparer de lui.

Thatch entra dans chaque détail revenant souvent en arrière pour en rajouter, ça l'aidait à passer le cap et à mettre enfin des mots sur une blessure béante.

Mes larmes coulèrent devant ce récit déchirant, au bout d'un long moment tout récit cessa, il avait même dit l'importance que j'avais pour lui et mon rôle face à ses peurs.

Barbe Blanche resta coi, mais je sentais qu'il voulait tuer Marie, non tuer est trop faible comme mot.

Je frissonnai d'effroi sur ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire, pour la faire payer.

L'Empereur se leva et s'approcha de Thatch :

- Mon fils… si jamais je mets la main sur Marie, je te le jure qu'elle y passera, pour l'heure tu vas te reposer, je suis fier de toi mon fils….

- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

- C'est au Père à protéger ses enfants et pas l'inverse, alors… merci mon fils.

Thatch ferma les yeux et sanglota, Barbe Blanche s'agenouilla et le prit contre lui :

- Cela restera entre nous, mon fils, maintenant je suis là.

Je me plaçai derrière Thatch et l'enlaça, ses sanglots n'étaient pas très bruyant, mais il avait beaucoup de spasmes, revivre tout ça secouait.

Il se sentait sale, humilié, mais surtout il ne se considérait plus avant comme un homme, je dis avant car il a fait un très beau discours qui m'a ému, où il a dit que j'étais celle qui lui avait montré qu'il était toujours un homme.

Il était tard maintenant, on avait dû passer toute l'après-midi à écouter Thatch et je pense que ça lui a fait du bien.

- Amandine puis-je te confier une mission ? Commença Barbe Blanche.

Je levai la tête comme Thatch :

- Alors tu vas aller à l'hôtel pendant 4 jours avec Thatch et je veux que tu me le détendes.

Je rougis sous le rire de l'Empereur, Thatch eut un saignement nasal qu'il dut stopper.

- Et interdiction de me dire non, précisa Barbe Blanche.

- J'accepte la mission, bégayais-je.

- Bien…

On commença à partir lorsqu'il ajouta :

- N'hésite pas ma fille à porter des choses affriolantes.

Je frissonnai, Thatch me saisit et sortit en 4ème vitesse, sous le rire de Barbe Blanche :

- Mais pourquoi il a dit ça ? Bégayais-je.

- Heu… disons… que je fais une petite collection de ce genre de chose et j'ai été surpris par Père une fois… en train d'en acheter.

« Tu n'es qu'un gros pervers ! Pensais-je ».

« C'est pas ma faute si je pouvais pas… assouvir mes pulsions d'hommes, puis j'aime les sous-vêtements très aguicheur… surtout sur toi, hum transparent, moulant, léger, soyeux… ça te dis ? ».

Mon sang migra vers mon visage, j'ai chaud sous les propos douteux de mon amant.

Il m'embarqua avec lui dans sa chambre qu'il verrouilla :

- Alors comme ça monsieur collectionne ce genre de chose.

Thatch toussa et reprit vite contenance il alla vers une armoire qu'il ouvrit, montrant je ne sais combien d'ensemble… je crois que nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot petit… ce n'est pas du tout une petite collection !

- Oui ! Je collectionne, répliqua t'il, j'aime particulièrement celui-ci, sur toi tu serais exquise.

- Mais ça ne cache absolument rien du tout ça !

- Justement !

Il m'attrapa par la taille :

- Je veux te voir avec ! Après tout tu dois me détendre et ta vue me détend….

J'arquais un sourcil et souris :

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'abuser ?

- Non.

- Même pas un tout petit peu ?

- Non…

- Vraiment pas ?

- Vraiment pas.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa mon amant, avant de lui susurrer dans l'oreille :

- Je veux bien jouer, mais dans un endroit plus adéquat.

Je changeai mes vêtements pour une robe courte s'arrêtant à mes genoux avant de m'éloigner de lui.

- On prépare quelques petites affaires et on part.

- Non…, moi je voulais jouer maintenant, grommela Thatch quand il me vit s'éloigner de lui.

- Mais on doit faire nos affaires.

Il bouda… croisant les bras, je souris et ajouta :

- Je suis tête en l'air j'ai oublié de mettre des sous-vêtements en changeant de tenue, il faut donc que j'aille en chercher.

- Mais non, voyons ce n'est pas nécessaire que tu en mettes, répliqua aussitôt Thatch.

Dis plutôt que ça t'excite que je ne porte qu'une simple robe, sans rien en dessous… c'est très agréable, je suis déjà humide, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Mais le pire, c'est de dire que ça c'était des choses que j'avais envie de faire bien avant de connaître Thatch.

Je suis timide, mais vraiment perverse si vous saviez…. Je sens qu'avec Thatch je vais réaliser un paquet de mes fantasmes….

- Oh et aussi pour l'hôtel on va faire simple, tu gardes cette robe et tu prends ces ensembles là et rien d'autres.

Je rougis, lui m'agrippa et m'embrassa sauvagement, je répondis à son baiser, il remonta ma robe et ne put s'empêcher de me titiller.

Je gémis durant notre échange, puis il s'arrêta me frustrant, je gémis de déception :

- Hum… non t'es dur là !

- Oh oui et pas qu'un peu.

Il posa mes mains sur son entrejambe je déglutis.

- Allons à l'hôtel j'ai des tas d'idées pour profiter de toi. Pourrais-tu me faire apparaître un….

Il me murmura le dernier mot et je restai coite, le regardant de biais… comment est-ce qu'il ?

- Ton PC est une source d'information incroyable sur ton monde, surtout en ce qui concerne, certaines… hum activités au lit… vous êtes très imaginatif dans votre monde. J'ai très envie de jouer, tu veux bien ? Et durant 4 jours n'obéir qu'à moi ? J'ai bien tenu compte de tout ce que tu ne voulais pas, murmura t'il, il n'y aura que du plaisir.

Je le regarde, je crois qu'il vient de proposer de réaliser sans le vouloir un de mes fantasmes.

Pour ce qu'il concerne de faire apparaître… heu… ce qu'il me demande… et je sens que ce qu'il me réserve sera pire encore.

Mais pire dans le sens mieux.

Je le regarde et l'embrasse tendrement une nouvelle fois glissant dans ses mains ce qu'il m'a demandé :

- Je veux un code, un mot, dès qu'il est prononcé le jeu s'arrête, nous sommes bien d'accord ?

- Certainement, sourit Thatch avec un sourire pervers, quel mot tu choisis ?

- Stop, ça suffira amplement.

- Va pour « stop », le jeu commence maintenant ?

- Et comment devrais-je t'appeler ?

- Oh… Monsieur, Commandant, Professeur.

- D'accord, je t'interdirais de m'appeler par contre soumise, on reste tendre dans les mots et les ordres.

- Mais c'est ce que je comptais faire, être tendre avec une pointe de perversité.

Je l'embrassai quand je me détachai je soufflai :

- Alors Commandant quels sont vos ordres ?

Je vis Thatch sourire, le jeu commençait et un long et délicieux supplice m'attendait !

* * *

Une review ? Même si j'ai posté tard on est encore Lundi il n'est que 23h31 XD

A dans 1 semaine pour la suite.

* * *

**Sous le choc**

Barbe Blanche : Amandine après mûre réflexion je souhaiterai que tu deviennes la Commandante de la 17ème division.

Amandine : ….

Silence gros silence :

Thatch : Tu sais mon amour que c'est à toi de parler.

Amandine : Oh pardon ^^'''

**Sur la plage :**

Marco : TT ils le font partout…

Ace : Quoi ?

Marco : Amandine et Thatch ils font l'amour partout…

Ace : La prochaine fois ça sera…

Vista : Dans un hôtel.

Tout le monde se tourne vers Vista :

Ace : Comment tu sais ça ?

Vista roulant des yeux : Dans le chapitre 44 d'Entre deux mondes je cite, que ces deux amoureux vont à l'hôtel et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils restent bien sagement à attendre que l'heure passe.

Ace : Pas faux…..

**La mission**

Barbe Blanche : Amandine puis-je te confier une mission ? Alors tu vas aller à l'hôtel pendant 4 jours avec Thatch et je veux que tu me le détendes. Et interdiction de me dire non.

Amandine : J'accepte la mission.

Barbe Blanche : Bien… N'hésite pas ma fille à porter des choses affriolantes.

Thatch eut un saignement nasal !

Barbe Blanche riant : Je crois qu'il n'a pas eu des pensées très catholiques.


	45. Douce soumission

_**AVIS AUX LECTEURS :**_

_**Ce que vous allez lire peut choquer les âmes sensibles (ou pas).**_

_**Aussi plusieurs précautions sont à prendre :**_

_**- En raison du climat torride qui va s'installer d'ici quelques minutes nous vous recommandons de prendre avec vous de l'eau glacée pour vous désaltérer.**_

_**- Il est d'ailleurs recommandé d'installer dès maintenant un ventilateur.**_

_**- De préparer à l'avance une culotte propre et surtout sèche, car vous risquez de transpirer le déodorant sera ravie d'être de la partie.**_

_**- Des mouchoirs, au cas où vous voudriez vous toucher et surtout vous essuyer vos mains.**_

_**- Ce lemon a été réalisé pour des adultes et par des adultes consentant, si vous êtes mineur, ce n'est pas grave, mais attention tu t'engages dans une scène sexuelle, avec une fic à rating M, donc… à tes risques et plaisirs !**_

_**Vous voulez continuez le voyage ? D'accord….^^ BONNE LECTURE ! Mais avant… Réponse aux Anonymes ^0^**_

* * *

Désolé du copier coller, mais… j'trouvais que ça en jetait quand je l'ai écrit.

* * *

Réponse aux anonymes :

Simili D Axel : Ca fait longtemps !

Saphir : Ah donc tu es en 3ème ^^, allez après une longue semaine d'attente voici le nouveau chapitre.

Shiva : Mais Thatch est un pervers ! Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué =D MDR. Tu vas voir si ton hypothèse est juste )

Mufy : OO Houla ! Non j'étais pas vexée, désolé si j'en ai donné cette impression

Althed D Sora : Enchanté, voila une anonyme qui se dévoile ! Bha tu sais c'est surtout de la romance et les intrigues j'essaye de les faire durer. Mais bon actuellement vous êtes plutôt dans une phase romance, j'ai pas encore écrit, mais il y aura de l'aventure à venir.

Anomime : Merci^^

* * *

**Chapitre 45 : Douce soumission.**

Il me tendit une culotte et ce qu'il m'avait demandé, je mis ce qu'il me tendit comprenant son ordre muet.

Le fourbe il avait usé de mon PC quand Valentin pour me sauver avait entré le mot de passe, il avait vu les lettres s'enfoncer et avait retenu le mot.

Il avait dû facilement trouver ce qu'il cherchait, toujours est-il qu'il m'a demandé de faire apparaître un…. Oh… ça vibre….

Il m'a demandé un œuf vibrant et je crois qu'il va demander d'autres trucs de ce genre.

- Donc ma chère vous allez garder cette robe et ne prendre que ces ensembles.

- Très bien Commandant.

Il passa à une vibration au dessus, je soufflais et me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

Il passa ses doigts et me titilla mon intimité, je gémis sous tant de plaisir :

- Dommage que ça glisse… quoi que…

Il me demanda… tu n'es qu'un sadique, un sadique qui m'excite !

Je transformai finalement l'œuf en un sextoy vibrant, mais qui surtout était maintenu par une ceinture, plus question pour moi que ça glisse et d'échapper au contrôle de Thatch.

On fit vite nos bagages, il me donna son bras, il passa le sac contenant nos affaires sur son épaule et plongea sa main dans sa poche, aussitôt les vibrations montèrent d'un cran.

Je dus marcher avec et c'était excitant et impossible à cacher, le couloir était vide, on croisa au loin quelqu'un Thatch baissa volontairement l'intensité des vibrations, les mettant au minimum.

On partit du bateau, une fois qu'on fut éloigner, il réaugmenta l'intensité, mes jambes tremblotèrent, je serrais un peu plus le bras de Thatch, il augmenta, j'eus un mal fou à marcher.

Je cachais mon visage dans le bras de mon homme, pour retenir mes cris, il diminua l'intensité quand on arriva en ville.

Je le remercie silencieusement, on attend à la réception avant de payer pour les 4 jours à venir.

On nous présenta la chambre, une fois seul, Thatch posa ses affaires et m'encercla de ses bras, faisant grimper les vibrations.

- Humm… je veux bien que tu insonorises notre chambre.

Je le fis, malgré mon esprit embrumé par le plaisir qui grimpa en flèche, Thatch me déshabilla, faisant tomber au sol ma robe, je ne tenais pas debout.

Thatch me maintient fermement contre lui, il prit mes seins entre ses mains et me les malaxa, je soufflai et me mordis les lèvres, c'était insoutenable :

- Tes lèvres ! Gronda Thatch.

Je ne sais pas si c'est pour me punir, mais il augmenta les vibrations, mes jambes me soutenaient plus, je m'écroulai en partie retenue par mon amant.

Il me porta et m'allongea sur le lit où il continua sa torture :

- Souhaite que tout ce que j'ai en tête apparaisse.

Je le fis, un peu curieuse, juste un peu car j'avais mon plaisir qui montait crescendo !

Il m'abandonna quelques secondes, mais il en profita pour appuyer sur sa télécommande, je me tordis non pas de douleur, mais d'un plaisir intense, je serrais les draps comme une dingue, criant.

Je devais lui donner un très beau spectacle ! Il revient vers moi, des cliquetis, oh des menottes !

Oh oui arrête-moi beau policier, il a dû entendre ma pensée car il m'enjambe et m'attrape les poignets, quoi que je n'oppose pas vraiment de résistance.

Me voila attachée aux barreaux du lit où je vais être sa prisonnière.

Bordel ce que ça m'excite d'être juste à sa merci, lui me torturant de la plus douce et la plus sensuelle des façons rien que ça j'en suis toute humide… même si c'est déjà le cas.

- Tu sais que j'en suis que sur les 10 modes de vibration j'en suis qu'au 4ème, me dit-il avec un grand sourire sadique et pervers.

Il me montra la télécommande et appuya, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 fois, 4+6 =10 (oui, oui je suis douée) donc il a monté à la puissance maximale.

Je hurle et m'arque comme jamais, je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait rendre fou à ce point là.

Et Thatch et là à sourire d'amusement en même temps qu'il me stimule mes zones érogènes qu'ils apprécient particulièrement à savoir ma poitrine.

Je le supplie d'arrêter, mais en aucun cas je lui dis « Stop », avec tout ça je connais l'orgasme en quelques secondes.

Mais ce… sextoy qui vibre en moi, il l'arrête pas, je me mords les lèvres :

- Arrêtes avec tes lèvres, sinon c'est un écarteur que je vais te mettre pour que tu arrêtes.

Je ne sais pas s'il est sérieux, mais ça me fiche la trouille, alors j'arrête, je l'ai déjà eu chez l'orthodontiste pas question de l'avoir de nouveau !

Du coup je crie, je hurle, mon bonheur, notez que Thatch ne m'a pas interdit de crier, il pourrait me le demander, je suis sous son contrôle pour le moment.

Avec tout ça un 2ème orgasme me transperce chaque pore de ma peau, Thatch me caresse tout le corps, en plus de me titiller mes pointes.

Je ne supporte pas ses caresses à la fois douces et appuyées, c'est un véritable supplice.

Je le sens m'ôter tout cet appareillage, aussitôt retiré il me pénètre, faisant des mouvements violents et frénétiques.

Il pousse un cri de délivrance en même temps que moi, je suis tellement épuisée, la chaleur remonte en moi.

Thatch à un large sourire, je bascule ma tête en arrière, il veut vraiment me voir monter plusieurs fois au septième ciel.

A aucun moment il n'engage de mouvement lent, pour ne me laisser dans un état de fatigue où je ne peux plus retenir mes cris et où je sens plus encore chaque caresse, effleurement et mouvement.

Combien de fois je jouis ? Je ne compte plus, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il finit par s'arrêter, moi je suis complètement vidée.

Thatch me détache et me prend tendrement dans ses bras m'embrassant l'épaule puis le front :

- Ça va ma belle ?

Je sais que le jeu et fini rien que par ce surnom, j'hoche la tête, j'ai presque plus de voix.

- On reprendra nos petits jeux plus tard, là je vais te bichonner si tu veux bien, me murmura sa voix rauque contre mon oreille.

Il pressa doucement mon dos pour que me mette sur le ventre, je le fis, j'ai encore quelques forces pour ça ? Ok Thatch m'a vidé à 99,9999999% !

Il ouvre le tiroir de la table de chevet et en sort une crème de massage, oh ça oui je vais bien aimer.

Mais… comment ça se fait qu'il sache que cette crème était là ? D'un coup je comprends sa demande pour mon souhait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien traficoté ? J'imagine bien des objets de torture dissimulés un peu partout dans les meubles, rien que cette idée me fait frissonner… de plaisir !

Oui, oui je suis très perverse et timide, mais bon… je vois pas la contradiction.

Mes pensées coupent court, des doigts parcourt délicieusement mon dos, c'est si agréable, je gémis doucement de contentement.

Ça fait du bien après ce moment des plus… torrides !

Je t'aime mon homme pervers, tendre et romantique, ne change rien tu es parfait, même si tu m'intimides, tu me plais.

Je souris en gardant les yeux fermés, dieu que s'est délicieux…

Je ne sait pas combien de temps il me massa, mais un petit moment et quand il s'arrête je suis déçue, je veux pas… je veux qu'il continue.

Il me retourne doucement pour que nos visages se fassent face, il me sourit tendrement avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres et d'effleurer mes jambes.

- Tu as bien aimé ? Est-ce qu'il y a des choses que tu veux qu'on arrête ou avec moins d'intensité ?

- Oui j'ai aimé et ne change rien c'était parfait, soufflais-je.

- Vraiment ?

- Hum hum….

- J'ai du mal… à te croire, me dit-il en étirant ses lèvres.

- Je te jure que si tu connaissais tous mes fantasmes tu aurais peur, car j'en ai qui vont plus loin que ça, mais… pour le moment je suis pas prête… et puis faudrait que j'ose te l'avouer…. Mais tu peux déjà en réaliser pas mal.

- Mais je compte bien assouvir toutes tes envies.

- Presque toutes.

- Pourquoi presque ?

- Parce que… avec ton caractère tu diras non.

Il arqua un sourcil :

- Dis pas ça tant que tu m'as rien dis.

- Pas la peine je te jure que tu diras non….

- Dis-le quand même, insista Thatch.

- Thatch… tu me promets de ne pas te mettre en colère hein ? Et que tu ne te mettes pas en boule durant nos jeux pour te venger sur moi.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Et promis je ne me mettrais pas en colère.

- Hé bien… il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai faire et c'est qu'en fait toi… et… un autre… homme….

Je parlais de plus en plus bas, mais Thatch se pencha davantage sur moi et vue son regard dubitatif, je crois qu'il m'a entendu….

- Mais c'est qu'un fantasme, ajoutais rapidement en souriant timidement et d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Il me regarda, je ne veux pas qu'il se fâche, il me l'a promis, mais j'ai peur avec son naturel ultra possessif et jaloux.

- Ok… je m'incline tu es vraiment perverse… je ne pensais pas à ce point, tu as… d'autres fantasmes qui ne demande pas la présence d'un autre homme ?

- Heu… celui que je t'avais dis.

- Ah oui… les électrodes…, dit-il avec un sourire au coin.

Je sens que je vais les avoir prochainement :

- On commande quelque chose pour le déjeuner ? Me demanda Thatch.

J'hochai la tête, il partit prendre l'escargophone et appela la réception, moi j'allai sous la douche.

Une bonne douche fraîche, il fait chaud, j'ai chaud, ce que j'apprécie l'eau froide dans ces moments là.

- Et tu ne m'attends même pas !

Je me retourne et souris je le vois me regarder de haut en bas, il apprécie je vous dis pas, la vue que je lui offre.

- Je... t'interdis de ne... pas me rejoindre, bégayais-je.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'il m'attrape par la taille et rire doucement :

- C'est mignon !

- De quoi ? Bafouillais-je

- Tes petits ratés, j'adore ton rose sur les joues, et tes petits yeux si brillants et légèrement craintifs. J'aime quand tu es toute timide, me déclara t'il d'une voix chaude dans un souffle.

Il m'embrassa, pendant que moi j'essayais de me rapetisser, mais c'est très difficile :

- Tiens tu fonds maintenant ? C'est mon charme qui te fait de l'effet ?

- Arrête…, suppliais-je.

- Non, te taquiner est un délice que j'apprécie particulièrement, tu perds tous tes moyens et j'aime ça.

- Macho, soufflais-je.

- Ma tentatrice, ma tentatrice, c'est très vilain… tu n'as donc pas de cœur pour blesser, l'âme sensible que je suis ? Je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite chose.

Je gloussai sous son ton excessivement dramatique :

- Excuse-toi, ordonna Thatch.

- Sinon….

- Sinon, je te jure que tu auras le baiser qui te coupera le souffle.

- Je ne m'excuserai pas.

- Tu l'auras voulu !

Il m'embrassa, hum… oui punis-moi, j'adore tes punitions, qui a dit que les punitions devaient êtres des fessées ?

Brr je critique pas, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre ceux qui prennent du plaisir en étant frappés… ça fait mal….

Quand j'en recevais de mes parents, pour les rares fois où je les eus, ça me faisait pas du bien… alors maintenant… en jeu sexuel… non… non je peux vraiment pas.

Enfin si certains trouvent un plaisir tant mieux pour eux, mais c'est vrai que moi j'ai un peu du mal, pas à comprendre, car je suis compréhensible sur le plaisir que trouve certains, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à saisir le plaisir qu'on y trouve.

Humm… revenons à mon baiser qui effectivement est plus long que d'habitude, j'en suis toute essoufflée :

- La prochaine fois tu as intérêt à t'excuser !

- Faut voir.

- Oh… mais c'est que tu es rebelle, belle insolente, je te punirais pour ton manque de discipline.

- Et tu vas me faire quoi ?

- Quelque chose….

Il resta énigmatique, ah non je veux savoir, mais même si j'insiste, il me dit tout le temps « Quelque chose ».

Mais bon ne vous inquiétez pas, il va pas me frapper, sauf si Doflamingo le contrôle… ou qu'il fait ça pour que je le déteste pour que je m'éloigne de lui dans l'unique but de me protéger. Vous ne croyez pas que je suis dupe ?

Ah la la j'ai hâte d'avoir ma « punition » qui je suis sûre sera très agréable.

Rien que pour ça je vais être désobéissante et insolente.

On toque à la porte, Thatch se retire et passe un peignoir :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Demanda Thatch.

- Rien…, cafouilla le pauvre garçon qui était venu nous apporter notre commande.

- Allons ne soyez pas perturbé, tous ceux qui sont ici font du sport de chambre, remettez-vous.

Thatch le paya et moi j'entendis le pauvre garçon s'enfuir, quand mon amant ferma la porte je passe mes bras autour de sa taille :

- Tu n'as pas honte de faire peur à ce pauvre jeune homme ?

- Non ! Il va falloir qu'il s'y habitue surtout si on reste 4 jours, il devra s'habituer à voir des hommes très dévêtu, je lui rends service je l'entraîne.

- Mais bien sur !

- Mais je suis sérieux.

- Et tu compte me faire avaler ça ?

- Non, je t'ai dis que je ne supportais pas de voir une femme avaler ce qui sort de nos engins.

Je le tapai gentiment :

- Mais arrête de tout ramener au sexe !

- Je crois que j'aurais du mal, le sexe c'est ce qui a de meilleur ! D'ailleurs….

Il me souleva, je poussai un cri de peur, puis je ris aux éclats quand il me dévore sous ses baisers.

Au bout d'un long moment on se sépara et on mangea, je trouvais ça pas terrible, au point que je recrachais ce que j'avais en bouche dans ma serviette.

Et vue la tête de Thatch, il est du même avis, lui va directement dans la salle de bain se rincer la bouche :

- Mais c'est infecte leur bouffe, se plaignit mon amant.

C'est vrai que pour un hôtel de luxe, c'est pas terrible, Thatch a payé 20.000 berrys, mais tout compris.

Je comprends sa déception, avec un souhait je fais apparaître un repas peut-être moins sophistiqué, mais qui aura le mérite d'être bon.

- Allez vient mon commandant adoré, j'ai fais apparaître un autre repas.

- Et comme tu viens d'apparaître devant moi, je suppose que tu es le plat de résistance, me dit-il avec un large sourire.

Je rougis vivement, je sens que je vais avoir droit à plein de sous-entendu de ce genre durant ces quelques jours.

- Non… je ne suis pas un plat.

- Pourtant tu es tendre comme tout, attend que je t'attrape.

Je file et je cours, je l'évite, mais il finit par me capturer dans ses bras puissants :

- Hummm à quelle sauce tu veux être mangée ?

- Non pitié me mangez pas ! Fis-je en jouant le jeu.

- Oh que si délicieuse enfant.

- Non pitié !

- Je ne connais pas ce mot.

Il me dévora mes lèvres pendant que ses doigts se baladèrent sur ma peau je soupirai de bien être, on coupa court car le ventre de Thatch cria famine.

Je ris chacun son tour :

- Hé !

- La dernière fois c'était moi, faut bien que tu y passes à un moment donné.

- Grrr, ok on mange.

Il se releva et proposa son aide, que j'acceptai, on s'installa à notre table :

- M'autorises-tu à porter quelque chose ?

- Non ! Répondit Thatch avec un sourire.

- J'ai froid….

- Et bien viens te blottir dans mes bras, je te réchaufferai en stimulant un certain point sensible.

Je détournai le regard gênée :

- Évidemment que tu peux te mettre quelque chose sur les épaules, reste pas à avoir froid, même si ma proposition tient toujours.

Je me levai rapidement et pris la chemise de Thatch, que je mets sur moi :

- Hé c'est ma chemise !

- Oui mais je l'aime bien….

- J'avais remarqué, même si c'est trop grand je te trouve particulièrement sexy dedans.

- Alors de quoi tu te plains ?

- Je me plains car je te préfère en tenue d'Eve !

Je lui tirai la langue, je m'en fiche bien, moi je veux la chemise, qui sent… hum bon… ça sent mon homme….

- C'est foutu maintenant je t'aurais toujours à la peau.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que où que je serais, l'odeur de ta peau sera imprégnée dans ma chemise.

- Mais j'aime mettre ta chemise… justement, car ça sent l'homme que j'aime… je trouve ça rassurant et apaisant….

Il me sourit doucement approuvant mes paroles, on entama enfin notre repas, c'est mon plat préféré des spaghettis à la carbonara !

C'est simple, mais qu'est-ce que j'adore ! Je me régale personnellement, pour Thatch il est comment dire… il semble réfléchir :

- Ça vient de ton monde ce plat ? Finit-il par me demander.

- Oui.

- C'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus, c'est quoi ?

- Des spaghettis à la carbonara, c'est un plat italien…. Heu oui… Idée !

Je fis apparaître un globe de ma Terre :

- Voici à quoi ressemble le monde d'où je viens, ici c'est la France, mon pays natal, ici c'est l'Italie, ce qui ressemble à une botte. La France, l'Italie sont des pays, mais ils n'y a pas qu'eux deux, et si tu veux chaque pays à ses spécialités culinaires.

- C'est vrai ? Un peu comme les îles de mon monde.

- Voila.

- Et la France, c'est ça ? C'est quoi ses spécialités culinaires ?

- Pleins ! Il faut que tu saches que nous sommes dans mon monde l'une des meilleures gastronomies du monde voir même la meilleure. Je ne veux pas me vanter, non, mais on a pas mal de plat et de produit régionaux, en plus de nos spécialités. On est,je trouve un pays qui à vraiment un très large choix au niveau des plats. Après bien que je n'ai jamais mangé de plat japonnais, je dirais que la cuisine japonaise est pas mal non plus. C'est très différent, mais voila je pense qu'ils ont une bonne cuisine, l'Italie aussi ! Après je ne connais pas tellement trop le reste.

- C'est la première fois que tu me parles de ton monde.

- Je….

Oui c'est vrai, car au fond je n'avais pas envie de parler c'était trop frais… mais depuis ça va mieux et je me sens plus apte à parler de mon monde :

- Oui c'est vrai. Tu veux savoir quelques spécialités françaises ? Tu as dans les desserts, le macaron, humm…. C'est trop bon ! Le Saint-Honoré, l'Ile flottante, les crêpes ! La mousse au chocolat…. Hum dans le salé…. Tout ce qui est fromage, tu sais qu'on était le pays du fromage ? J'étais une fois allée voir une exposition, je regrette d'avoir oubliée le chiffre des différents fromages qui existaient et sont produit en France, mais c'est un chiffre assez important. Désolée de m'égarer.

- Non… ne t'en fais pas, j'apprécie le fait que tu te dévoiles un peu, tes yeux pétillent quand tu parles de ton monde et c'est magnifique.

- Merci.

- Et pour les plats salés ? Donne-moi quelques noms, même si ça ne me parlera pas.

- Le Foie gras ! On en mange plus à Noël, et j'adore ça.

- Je ne connais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que j'adore… ah oui ! Les plats salés que j'adore sont : La raclette, la choucroute, la fondue savoyarde, ce sont des plats régionaux, mais ce que je peux adorer.

- Je te crois vue comment tu en parles avec passion, ria mon amant.

- Oh attend ! Fis-je excité, j'ai oublié de te dire que nous sommes un très grand producteur de vin et d'alcool ça, ça doit te parler !

- Ah ça oui, est-ce qu'il y a de la bière ?

- Oui, on a du vin, du champagne, du rosée, de la liqueur, ce sont les grandes familles, après j'ignore s'il j'en oublie pas un, je ne suis pas spécialiste dans l'alcool. Je ne bois pas.

- Et c'est tant mieux, sourit doucement mon amant, en tout cas c'est délicieux.

- Mais pas autant que tes plats.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit en cuisine ?

- Faites simple !

- Heu… comment tu as deviné ? Fis Thatch surpris.

- Je suis pas non plus une inculte, les grands chefs cuisinier le radotent, faut faire simple en cuisine, faire simple, mais bon, pas plus.

- Et ils ont bien raison ! Avec tout ça, ça me donne envie de découvrir ton monde.

Je lui souris, avant de terminer mon assiette avant lui, je rigole en le voyant réussir un coup sur deux à enrouler ses spaghettis.

- Tu vas voir, je me vengerais de tes moqueries !

Je ris plus encore, et lui montra comment bien réussir.

- Tu comptes toujours me punir ?

- Oh que oui…

- Et puis-je connaître ma punition ?

- Tu verras petite nymphe.

- Je ne suis pas une nymphe !

- Le plus terrible quand tu dis ça c'est que tu le dis sérieusement… je m'en fiche tu es une nymphe !

- Non !

- Si !

- Nhumph….

Il s'était levé et m'embrassa avec force avant de se détacher de moi :

- Non, répliquais-je après son baiser.

- Oh que si tu es une délicieuse petite nymphe qui s'ignore, c'est ce que tu es à mes yeux. Encore un mot et je t'assure que ta punition va s'alourdir, et cela va être un terrible supplice pour toi.

Il avait l'air sérieux et je m'interrogeai qu'allait-il me faire ?

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Ne craint rien, quoi que… j'espère que tu es prête ma belle j'ai très envie de reprendre maintenant.

- Non on a pas terminé le repas je veux mon dessert, et je parle du plat sucré !

- Arg ! Je ne peux même pas jouer avec les mots… gourmande… mais tu vas avoir besoin d'énergie, alors va pour le dessert.

On termina le repas, je gagnai du temps, car en fait j'appréhendai un peu, ne pas savoir c'était excitant et inquiétant, car si je n'aimais pas je ne pourrais pas le dire de suite.

Et ça m'énerve de pas savoir, j'angoisse un peu, je compte lui en toucher deux mots avant qu'on recommence quoi que ce soit, comme on vient de terminer le déjeuner :

- Thatch, ça m'inquiète de pas savoir, j'angoisse un peu, que vas-tu me faire, imagine, que je n'aime pas.

- Ne t'en fais pas tu aimeras, et si tu n'aimes finalement pas, appelles-moi par la pensée et avec ton don tu cesseras le jeu, d'accord ?

- Je veux savoir.

- As-tu confiance en moi ?

- Oui.

- T'ai-je fais quelque chose que tu n'aimais pas ?

- Non….

- Alors fais-moi confiance, détends-toi et ne pense à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir, tout va bien se passer.

Il s'approcha de moi et déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres, il s'éloigna de moi, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortir un bandeau en satin noir, il se plaça derrière moi :

- On commence quand tu veux ma belle, mais je te promets que tu vas apprécier.

- Vas-y, murmurais-je.

Il mit délicatement le bandeau devant mes yeux, avant de le nouer, il prit ensuite mes poignets et me dirigea.

Il me fit monter sur le lit et se plaça derrière moi, il posa sa main sur mon front et me susurra :

- J'aimerai qu'avec ton don ce que j'imagine se réalise.

Je me concentrai :

- C'est bon ? Demandais-je un peu anxieuse.

- C'est parfait, ne bouge pas.

Je l'entendis descendre du lit, ouvrit un tiroir, sortir quelque chose, qu'il posa sur le lit, je crois.

Il repassa derrière moi et me fit lever les bras, avant de me menotter, je ne sais pas ce qu'il traficote, ah ! Je me tends !

J'en suis sûre à presque 100% qu'il a fait passer une corde pour que je sois droite et à genoux, ne rien voir, m'angoisse et m'excite tout autant.

Je sursaute quand je sens mon appareillage de tout à l'heure se glisser en moi, il me le fixe.

Il redescend du lit et par chercher quelque chose d'autre, il revient très vite vers moi, il pose quelque chose sur la pointe de mon sein gauche, puis le droit….

Je tique… ça ne peut être que ça des électrodes… non… il ne va quand même pas… réaliser le fantasme que je lui ai dis l'autre fois.

Il m'en met sur les jambes, sur le ventre, si… je crois que c'est ça.

Je comprends pourquoi il n'a rien dit, il savait que ça allait me plaire, mais… il m'a dit de l'appeler par la pensée et d'user de mon don.

Non ! Il va pas partir et me laisser seule, je déglutis, je l'entends se rhabiller je crois, mon hypothèse se confirme :

- Il est environ 13 heures et je dois faire quelques petites courses, à toute à l'heure.

Il active les électrodes, je me mords les lèvres et je l'entends partir, il ferme à clé la porte de notre chambre.

Aussitôt je sens des vibrations dans mon bas ventre, je me tends, je retiens comme je peux mes cris, enfin j'abandonne très vite cette idée, et je me laisse aller.

Après tout il n'est pas là et me voit pas, car mon fluide m'assure qu'il n'y a que moi.

Il est vraiment partit et j'ignore quand il rentrera.

Il augmente l'intensité des vibrations, je me arque et je crie de surprise car en plus ça fait des mouvements.

Je plante mes ongles dans mes mains, chaque seconde, chaque minute me parait interminable !

Les vibrations et les mouvements du sextoy grimpent d'un cran encore et cela reste ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant qu'une augmentation ait lieu.

Je gesticule dans tous les sens, tentant de fuir ce plaisir que je ne peux pas fuir justement, je tire sur la corde qui me tient suspendu et prisonnière.

Mais dès que je bouge cela augmente mon plaisir, mais c'est impossible de tenir en place avec tout ça.

Oh Thatch pitié ! Je penche ma tête en arrière, ça augmente… je crois qu'on est dans les vibrations qu'au mode 5. C'est de la pure torture !

Je veux que ça cesse, je voudrais tellement que ça cesse, un énième orgasme me prend.

Je ne suis que plaisir, mes orgasmes sont de plus rapprochés et de plus en plus violents.

Mes jambes tremblent sous l'intensité du plaisir, sans cette corde je ne tiendrais plus debout, je crie toujours en sentant mon bas ventre qui n'est que brasier être assaillit.

Et les électrodes rajoutent un plus incomparable, il augmente encore !

Je me tends, je tire, je hurle, je jouis, tout cela presque d'un coup, il augmente 1 fois, 2 fois, 3 fois il est au maximum.

Je retiens un cri sous la surprise avant d'avoir des spasmes, ahhhh, ça fait combien de mouvement, ça grimpe en flèche jusqu'à ce que Thatch arrête.

Je pousse un cri de plaisir des plus sonores, j'ai jamais crié si fort.

Je me dandine sur place, et c'est orgasme sur orgasme que je connais, je suis assommée quelques instants avant de reprendre mes esprits et de jouir une nouvelle fois.

J'ai tellement hurlé que je n'ai plus de voix, au bout d'un moment j'entends quelqu'un venir et ouvrir la porte avant de la refermer à clé.

Il marche lentement, soudain je sens une caresse d'une plume sur mon côté gauche, je me tends et soupire, je suis tellement épuisée….

Il me retire mon bandeau et s'installe en face du lit dans une chaise et me regarde, je gémis de déception, je voulais qu'il me détache.

Il me regarde amusé, pendant que moi impuissante je gesticule, je dois lui offrir un superbe spectacle.

Mon appareil photo ! Il me prend, combien ? Je ne veux pas le savoir, oh bordel il m'a filmé depuis quand ?

Pas depuis qu'il est partit, je regarde craintivement la caméra et Thatch :

- C'est pour mon plaisir personnel, souffla t'il.

Ensuite le silence règne de nouveau, il me regarde, de temps en temps il prend des photos.

Je jouis devant lui, lui qui me caresse du regard, j'en frisonne à chaque seconde, je n'en peux tellement plus.

Je le supplie du regard pour qu'il vienne, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me murmure des choses, qu'il me fasse l'amour.

Mais il ignore mes supplications, il se saisit d'un crayon, d'une feuille et d'un plan de travail, il me regarde puis dessine.

Il me dessine ! Je gigote plus encore, de devoir supporter encore je ne sais combien de temps tout mon appareillage et de ne pas avoir les bras de mon amant.

Il me sourit amusé, riant doucement quand je crie son prénom le suppliant qu'il vienne me prendra dans ses bras.

Je me débats avec mes liens, commençant à pleurer à la fois d'un trop plein de plaisir et de désespoir de ne pas avoir Thatch près de moi.

Je veux qu'il me touche, simplement qu'il me touche, il me manque tellement, je cache comme je peux mes larmes :

- Tu vois que tu es une nymphe, dit-il en me montrant son dessin de moi.

Il s'approche de moi, mais sans pour autant me toucher, les secondes sont interminables, mes larmes coulent toujours et je craque.

Au moment où j'allais lui dire « Stop », il m'encercle la taille et m'embrasse, ses mains me parcoururent, je m'arque contre lui et connais un autre orgasme.

Durant ses caresses, il me retire tout, sauf les menottes, il abandonne mes lèvres et parcourt mon corps de sa bouche.

Je gémis faiblement, je n'ai même plus la force de gémir, ses baisers sur moi sont un doux traitement que j'apprécie, ça m'apaise et me détends.

Il se place derrière moi, ses doigts longent mes bras, puis il m'ôte mes menottes, je m'effondre sur place, je suis heureusement retenue par Thatch qui m'allonge avec délicatesse sur le lit.

Ses doigts m'effleurent en douceur tout comme ses lèvres et son souffle.

Puis il m'enlace son torse contre mon dos, ses doigts se dirigèrent vers mon intimité qu'il effleure doucement, je frémis et arrête sa main avec la mienne.

Il me retourne et me chevauche, ses yeux se plantent dans les miens, il se penche et m'embrasse, mais lentement pour ne pas me couper le souffle :

- Dors un peu ça te fera du bien, chuchota Thatch, dors ma belle, dors, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Il me berça et me murmura de dormir, sa voix était douce, agissant comme une berceuse, je mis une petite minute avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

_A suivre…._


	46. Discussions

_**AVIS AUX LECTEURS :**_

_**Ce que vous allez lire peut choquer les âmes sensibles (ou pas).**_

_**Aussi plusieurs précautions sont à prendre :**_

_**- En raison du climat torride qui va s'installer d'ici quelques minutes nous vous recommandons de prendre avec vous de l'eau glacée pour vous désaltérer.**_

_**- Il est d'ailleurs recommandé d'installer dès maintenant un ventilateur.**_

_**- De préparer à l'avance une culotte propre et surtout sèche, car vous risquez de transpirer le déodorant sera ravie d'être de la partie.**_

_**- Des mouchoirs, au cas où vous voudriez vous toucher et surtout vous essuyer vos mains.**_

_**- Ce lemon a été réalisé pour des adultes et par des adultes consentant, si vous êtes mineur, ce n'est pas grave, mais attention tu t'engages dans une scène sexuelle, avec une fic à rating M, donc… à tes risques et plaisirs !**_

_**Vous voulez continuez le voyage ? D'accord….^^ BONNE LECTURE ! Mais avant… Réponse aux Anonymes ^0^**_

* * *

Simili D Axel : XD Et encore j'ai plus lourd que ça, faudra attendre le chapitre 48.

Anonylmoes : Des tomates ? J'espère qu'elles ne me sont pas destinées.

Saphir : Je suis désolée pour ton chat, je suis contente d'avoir pu illuminée un peu ta tristesse. Et j'ai répondu à ta review dans l'autre fic.

Mufy : Heu j'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre ton délire^^'', c'est qui qui parle entre parenthèse ?

Emy : Si c'est de la cruauté, alors je veux que cette cruauté la partout dans le monde, non Thatch est un passionné !

* * *

**Chapitre 46 : Discussions.**

Je me réveille doucement, on me massait les jambes, je relevai ma tête et vit Thatch :

- Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il sans s'arrêter dans son massage.

- Oui.

- C'est bien tu as dormis une bonne petite heure, ça t'a fait du bien ?

J'hochai la tête, je n'étais pas bien réveillée, mais assez pour sentir la crème qu'il avait utilisé sur mes bras, le dos et les jambes et aussi sur le visage, au niveau des tempes.

- Voila, j'ai terminé, j'ai fais couler un bain, après ce que je t'ai fais, tu l'as bien mérité.

- Merci….

- De rien c'est normal.

- Non, je te disais merci, car….

Je me redressai sur mes coudes pour le regarder dans les yeux :

- … tu as réalisé pour moi, un de mes fantasmes, merci.

Il étira ses lèvres et déposa un chaste baiser, il me prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

La baignoire avait des dimensions respectables, il y entra et s'assit, moi je me positionnai pour être allongée sur lui, ma tête reposant contre son torse.

Il me caresse doucement le dos et je me laisse bercer par le bruit de l'eau :

- Tu m'as laissé combien de temps seule ?

- Un petit peu plus d'une heure, je faisais en sorte d'augmenter ton plaisir toutes les 10 minutes.

- Et tu faisais quoi ?

- Je suis allez dans une bibliothèque et j'ai lu une belle histoire érotique.

Je toussai et détournai le regard :

- Et j'ai eu un mal fou à lire, je n'arrêtai pas de penser à toi, à tes cris.

- Pourquoi… tu m'as… filmé ?

- Pour voir ce que j'avais manqué et puis je suis sûr que tu es sensuelle comme tout et ça je veux le voir.

Je me maudite de ne pas avoir retenue mes cris :

- Maintenant si ça te gêne, je détruis les preuves devant toi, comme ça ni vu ni connu.

- La prochaine fois tu me demanderas ta permission, entre les photos et le film, c'est réellement quelque chose que je n'ai pas apprécié venant de ta part. Tu aurais dû me prévenir, j'ai beau être timide, je suis très ouverte d'esprit merde ! Tu visionneras une fois ton film et tu supprimeras ces photos, je ne veux pas de ça, pas sans ma permission, c'est mon corps, c'est mon image, je ne suis pas un objet !

Il eut un lourd silence, je ne regarde pas Thatch, je lui fais la tête, non là je suis remontée.

Là c'est bon je suis bien réveillée, j'ai bien conscience de tout, tout à l'heure j'étais encore dans le brouillard, et puis le film est revenu dans mes pensées d'un coup.

Il ne fallait pas que je laisse passer ça.

Il m'aurait demandé la permission, je vous le dis et je vous le jure, j'aurais dis oui, mais uniquement pour nous deux et que ce soit un film qui puisse être lu sur mon PC.

Parce que mon PC c'est de la haute technologie ici dans One Piece, donc j'ai cette sécurité là en plus du mot de passe.

Mais là je dois sanctionner, flûte, je lui donne des « pouvoirs » sur moi durant nos jeux, mais moi j'impose mes limites, ce n'est pas pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut sans mon avis.

Ne rien me dire pour ce qu'il comptait me faire pour l'après-midi c'est différent, c'était une surprise, très agréable, mais là le film et les photos niette.

- Et le dessin ? Souffla Thatch, je le détruis aussi ?

Je le regarde et hausse un sourcil :

- J'ai parlé du film et des photos, que ne comprends-tu pas la dedans ?

- Amandine… je comprends que tu m'en veilles, mais ne sous-entends pas que je suis con à ce point là.

J'hausse un sourcil :

- Et moi, tu crois que j'ai l'air de quoi, je t'ai fais confiance bon sang tu peux le comprendre ? Hurlais-je, je t'ai donné ma confiance durant cet après-midi, mon corps aussi. Ce que j'ai été conne oui !

D'ailleurs je sortis du bain et attrapa une serviette :

- Non attend…, commença Thatch.

Je l'ignorai et partis en furie me séchant grossièrement avant de m'habiller de ma robe :

- Amandine, d'accord je ne suis qu'un idiot et qu'un imbécile, j'aurais dû t'en parler c'est vrai, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne !

- MAIS ENFIN JE T'AI DIS QUE C'ETAIT POUR UN USAGE PERSONNEL !

Je me tus et j'avançai menaçante vers lui :

- Je m'en fiche, tu aurais dû demander la permission un point c'est tout, répliquais-je d'un ton froid et calme. Je n'ai pas aimé et je n'aimerais jamais être prise en photo et filmé comme ça !

Je me détachai de lui pour m'éloigner, mais il me retient :

- Comment ça « je n'aimerais jamais », on t'a déjà fait ça ? Demanda beaucoup plus calmement Thatch.

Merde, dans ma colère j'ai pas fais gaffe, il alla se planter devant moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Dis-moi ce que tu me caches.

Je fermai les yeux et respirai longuement :

- C'était il y a trois ans, j'ai rencontré un homme sur internet, c'était dangereux je le savais, car échanger par ordinateur c'est bien, mais tu ignores qui est derrière ton PC. Je savais que je prenais des risques… mais j'étais dans une période, où je manquais de confiance en moi, d'affection, alors… quand sur un forum, j'ai eu cet homme qui m'a dit qu'il m'aimait après plusieurs échanges, je n'étais pas indifférente. Puis on a discuté et à un moment donner…. J'ai mise la webcam pour qu'il puisse me voir, comment j'étais… avec le temps il m'a demandé… de me montrer si je le voulais… j'ai fini par défaire mon haut, ensuite mon soutient gorge. Ce n'est jamais allé plus loin…, mais il m'est arrivé de lui faire des photos… assez suggestives….

Ma voix tremblait et je retenais comme je pouvais mes larmes :

- Aujourd'hui, j'en ai encore honte, car ces photos je ne peux pas les détruire, il les a gardé je pense, si j'en avais la possibilité je reviendrai en arrière. Mais je voulais plaire… je voulais me trouvais belle, je voulais trouver l'amour… et j'ai fais tout ça… par amour. J'ai fini par mettre fin à cette relation… car il ne m'a jamais envoyé de photo de lui, je ne sais même pas quel est son visage… mais je pense l'avoir vraiment aimé, même si je ne le voyais pas…. Je savais que je commettais une erreur…, mais malgré ça et le fait que mes parents m'ont demandé de mettre fin à tout cela quand ils l'ont su, j'ai désobéis sans qu'ils le sachent… parce que je ne voulais pas le regretter plus tard. Parce que si… jamais ça avait marché, j'aurais été contente d'avoir continuée….

- Je suis désolé… je ne savais pas tout ça, murmura Thatch en me prenant dans ses bras. Pourquoi m'avoir mentit ? Tu m'as affirmé que j'étais ton premier, pourquoi ?

- Mais Thatch cette histoire je l'ai mis fin i ans, pour moi c'était terminée, j'avais tourné la page et puis je ne l'avais jamais vue. Tu es vraiment mon premier pour moi, c'était une expérience de jeunesse qui bien qu'elle m'a fait souffrir m'a aussi beaucoup apporté…. Alors… je ne t'ai mentis, tu es mon premier….

- Tu sais quoi… on va détruire ces photos maintenant, d'accord ? Me dit-il sérieusement.

- Tu peux les garder, soufflais-je.

- Quoi ? Me fit Thatch surpris.

- Tu peux les garder.

- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir, c'est gentil, mais non, tu as raison, j'aurais dû te le dire, car si tu m'avais fait la même chose, je n'aurais pas apprécié, alors je ne les mérite pas.

Il alla prendre mon appareil photo et l'alluma :

- Heu… comment on supprime ?

- Thatch, je suis d'accord pour que tu les gardes, enfin que certaines, le film s'est pareil, ce que je voulais que tu comprennes s'est que je me suis sentie salie.

- Pardonne-moi, je ne pensais vraiment pas à mal, si j'avais su pour ton expérience passée jamais je ne l'aurais fais. Je voulais juste… garder quelque chose de nos moments, pour les revivre et pas que de simple souvenir. Tu étais si belle, je trouvais ça dommage de ne pas en profiter pour immortaliser ton visage.

- Tu sais tu m'aurais demandé la permission je t'aurais dis oui.

- Tu… tu aurais été d'accord ? Me demanda Thatch timidement et dans un souffle.

- Oui, c'est ta façon de procéder je n'ai pas apprécié.

- Amandine…

- Oui ?

- Câlin ? Me demanda-t-il en ouvrant grand ses bras.

Je lui souris, et je vais dans ses bras :

- On fait la paix ?

- Oui, murmurais-je.

- Bon on va pouvoir cocher dans le calendrier, la date de notre première dispute.

- C'est vraiment une date à retenir ? Fis-je d'une petite voix en grimaçant.

- Non….

On se regarde et je finis par rire doucement de mon coup de gueule, bien que justifié, finalement on est des cachottiers tous les deux.

Je devrais parler plus de moi et de mon passé, car lui il ignore mon histoire tout comme moi j'ignore la sienne.

On devrait plus parler, si j'avais parlé de cette expérience, ça ne serai pas arrivé.

Et puis je suis dure, aussi je sais très bien qu'il ne transmettra pas ces clichés et cette vidéo, puis, c'est vrai que je viens d'un autre monde.

Il ne doit pas bien se rendre compte non plus que ce qu'il a fait c'est mal, car dans mon monde ça se transmet facilement, ici je ne trouverai pas de PC ou d'appareil photo numérique….

Et puis il n'y a pas de réseau comme internet, j'ai oublié tous ces éléments, mais dans le fond il aurait dû me poser la question avant.

- On retourne dans ce bain et on oublie tout ça ? Tenta-t-il.

- D'accord.

Je ne sais pas vous, mais je me méfie des bains, la première fois qu'on en prend un j'ai faillit mourir étranglé, là on commence et dispute…

Bon si c'est comme l'autre jour le second bain doit être plus joyeux.

J'ai bien raison car ça se finit par des accolades, ce que j'aime les câlins, on s'embrassa mutuellement en oubliant bien vite notre dispute.

Ce bain est très relaxant, avec les câlins et les bisous, rien de plus.

- Thatch, ça te dirais que ce soir, on apprenne à mieux se connaître et à parler de notre passé ?

- Oui ça me plairait bien, mais on ne se cache rien d'accord ?

- D'accord, de toute façon, ce que je t'ai dis c'est pour moi le pire « secret » que j'avais à cacher.

- Moi le viol… en fait on n'est pas malin, on s'aime, mais on se connaît pas….

- C'est le coup de foudre et l'attirance physique.

Après un grosssss câlinou d'amour, on sort du bain.

Je revêtis des sous-vêtements extrêmement coquin, en satin couleur bleu nuit :

- Grrr que tu es excitante !

Il m'attrapa, d'ailleurs il adore m'attraper, vous aviez dû le remarquer.

On regarde ensemble les photos, celles que je n'aime pas sont supprimées, les autres ont les gardent.

Pour la vidéo on la regarde, je suis entre ses jambes et je tourne au rouge brique, Thatch sourit, zut, il arrive à me voir même si je suis devant lui :

- Tu es terriblement sensuelle tu sais.

Je frissonne quand il me dit cela, qu'il se taise, je sens une bosse dans mon dos, oh oh, je crois bien qu'il est très excité, je m'écartai de lui, qui me replaqua contre lui :

- Ça passera, ne t'en fais pas.

- Tu ne veux même pas te soulager ?

- Pas devant toi…

Je ris d'un rire franc :

- Alors toi tu m'étonnes, tu me fais l'amour, tu me demandes de me masturber, tu as éjaculé dans ta main devant moi, je t'ai vue nu. Je pense que quand même, même si je rougis souvent, je crois que j'ai vue assez de chose, ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas être choquée et m'évanouir. Et puis tu oublies que je t'ai surpris à te donner du plaisir.

- C'est vrai, mais si je le fais devant toi, t'as pas intérêt à te défiler.

Je ferme mon PC et pars le poser ailleurs :

- Avances-toi, je vais participer à ton soulagement.

Il s'avança perplexe, mais il s'inclina, moi je me plaçai derrière lui, posant ma main gauche sur son épaule gauche, avant de commencer à le caresser du bout des doigts.

Je plaque ma bouche contre son oreille droite et lui chuchote d'une voix sensuelle (enfin j'essaye) :

- Tu t'imagines parcourir mon corps de tes mains viriles et brûlantes de désir, où je suis à ta merci sous tes caresses merveilleuses. Où tes mains descendent lentement vers mon intimité déjà chaude et humide sous l'excitation et le désir que tu me fais ressentir. Tu me touches et me caresses cet endroit interdit pour que je supplie de me prendre.

Je descends lentement et sensuellement ma main sur le dos de Thatch qui frémit dès l'entente de ma première phrase :

- Et là tu me prends dans un rythme frénétique où je perds le contrôle de mon corps ressentant tout.

Je descends lentement ma main gauche pour l'introduire sous le boxer de Thatch et lui caresser sa verge.

Thatch pousse un cri de surprise en sentant ma main, se mordant les lèvres pour retenir d'autres cris.

- Oh oui, je perds complètement tout contrôle… je ne sais plus penser ni ou donner de la tête sous ce puissant plaisir qui m'envahit... tes mouvements qui vont et viennent en moi… me rendent folle de plaisir...

Je continue de lui parler d'une voix (maintenant assurée) sensuelle et coquine et le caresse avec de lents de vas et viens, mimant l'acte sexuel et je sens qu'il a du mal à se retenir sous ce plaisir intense.  
Il pousse de longs grognements étouffés et avec ses mains il tire sur le drap, menaçant de le déchirer, sous ce sombre désir qui l'envahit.

- Et là tu enchaînes de longs et puissants mouvements frénétiques où seules les sensations sont de mises. Je me sens si bien quand le plaisir m'envahit et toi tu te sens si bien de me voir si envahit par l'amour et la passion que tu augmentes le rythme de tes mouvements jusqu'à la jouissance la plus totale. Nos cris se mêlent car nous goûtons à l'extase…. Après l'amour tu me caresses doucement, tu es le plus doux des amants, tu m'enveloppes dans tes bras forts et puissants et effleures à peine ma peau, je me sens si bien, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de dormir dans tes bras…. Ton odeur me rassure et m'apaise je sais que je ne ferais que des rêves à tes côtés, car je me sens tellement en sécurité.

Je continue mes gestes pour faire craquer Thatch, il se mord les lèvres presqu'au sang, son bassin vibrant de plaisir.

- A… Amandine ! Je... je vais...  
- Tu vas quoi ? Tu vas jouir ?  
- Humm !

Je continue mon petit jeu d'une voix sensuelle :

- Oh oui je serais vraiment en sécurité dans tes bras... rassurée... apaisée... sereine... épuisée, mais je m'endormirais heureuse ….

Je lui donne un baiser dans la nuque, Thatch finit par se laisser aller au plaisir intense basculant sa tête au creux de mon épaule droite, ne pouvant plus se retenir sous les douces caresses que je lui procure. En plus de ma voix qui lui chuchote à l'oreille ça a fait de l'achever, il s'effondre sur le lit, épuisé, haletant, mais serein...

- Ça va mon amour ?

- Quand tu t'y mets Tentatrice ce n'est pas à moitié !

Il me bascule inversant les rôles et me regarda profondément :

- Si je te savais pas épuisée, je te prendrais là tout de suite.

Je traçai son torse d'un doigt sans le quitter du regard :

- Tu me cherches….

Je me mordis les lèvres avec un grand sourire qui se traduisait par un « oui » répondant à sa question :

- Puisque tu me cherches, alors tu vas me trouver.

Il vira mes dessous avant de me pénétrer, hum…, je respire bruyamment, c'est un délice, je me laisse faire et aller sous ses douces caresses.

Il fait de frénétique allés et venus, je crie de plaisir, Thatch se délecte de ma peau, j'enlace son cou et resserre l'étreinte que nous avons déjà.

Je l'aide dans ses mouvements, nous succombons bien rapidement, moi plus à cause de la fatigue, lui car il s'était retenu depuis qu'il m'avait torturé en début d'après-midi.

On se regarde et on se sourit malgré qu'on soit en âge, j'aime nos rapports, il y a tellement d'amour de donné, je le ressens.

Je me demande s'il lui ressent tout autant cet amour, probablement.

- Bon… après cela j'ai très envie de dîner et qu'on se découvre.

- Moi aussi, fis-je en posant mon menton contre son torse.

- Par contre on ne recommande pas chez eux, c'était immonde.

- Tout à fait d'accord, riais-je.

- J'aime ton rire ma Tentatrice… j'aime beaucoup ce petit surnom, je crois que tu vas le garder un très, très, très long moment.

- Ça ne me gêne pas mon cher Commandant !

- Oh non j'aime la façon dont tu prononces mon prénom, dit-le.

- Thatch.

- Hum oh oui répète.

- Thatch, fis-je plus sensuelle.

- C'est électrisant… encore, souffla t'il.

- Mon beau Thatch….

- Humm… merci du compliment.

Il me donna un chaste baiser, dire que notre histoire à commencer d'une drôle de façon… je ne pensais pas que ce serait celui que je fuirais le plus et qui deviendrait, par la suite, l'homme de ma vie.

J'aménage un petit coin cuisine qui n'existait pas et commence à faire un peu de cuisine :

- Tu vas faire quoi ? Me demanda mon amant en baladant ses lèvres sur mon cou.

- Pas grand-chose si tu m'enlaces ainsi, riais-je doucement.

- Humm… oui, mais tu es devenue vitale ma belle… j'ai besoin de te toucher, de te sentir, de t'entendre, de t'embrasser.

Il embrassa tout mon bras droit sans me quitter des yeux :

- J'aimerai bien remanger ce que tu as fait apparaître ce midi, ronronna Thatch en baladant ses mains sur mon corps.

- D'accord, mais va falloir que tu me libères sinon je vais avoir un mal fou à faire le repas.

- Mais non, fit Thatch.

Il dégagea ma nuque de mes cheveux et me l'embrassa d'une pluie de baiser, avant de longer ma colonne vertébrale de ses lèvres :

- Humm… pourquoi es-tu si désirable ?

J'avais les yeux fermés depuis qu'il m'embrassait, soupirant doucement, la chaleur me gagne encore.

Thatch balade ses mains partout, il adore cela, là il décide de me faire un petit massage sur les épaules :

- Humm… Thatch….

Il me mordilla gentiment l'oreille gauche, soupirant dans mes tympans, j'en ai la chair de poule, merde j'ai envie qu'il me fasse l'amour !

Il est une drogue à lui tout seul ! La seule drogue que j'autoriserai et que je recommanderai aux personnes.

Je me retourne et fais face à Thatch :

- Et ça devrait être interdit…, soufflais-je.

- De quoi ?

- Des hommes aussi doux, passionné et excitant que toi !

Il captura mes lèvres puis il s'arrêta avant de me regarder, je capturai à mon tour les siennes et l'embrassa plus ardemment, parcourant son corps de mes mains, je caressai doucement sa verge.

Il gémit doucement et compris mon invitation explicite et muette, on se baissa rapidement, le lit était trop loin.

On s'allongea donc au raz du sol, s'embrassant fiévreusement, le peu qu'on portait on les jeta à travers la pièce, je n'ose pas imaginer où on va les retrouver.

Oups… je crois voir mes biens sur le lustre…. Pas grave….

- Heureusement que tout à l'heure j'ai dis c'est fini pour la journée, souffla Thatch en se relevant.

Je me relevai à mon tour, j'étais un peu étourdie et j'atterris dans les bras de mon Thatch…. Hum paradis ! Je vous jure ce n'était pas prémédité… ou bien si un peu…

Je fis des pâtes… et c'est quand j'égouttai ces dernières que je remarquai que j'étais nue depuis… 20 minutes ?

J'hausse les épaules, vue comment on fait crac crac, être sans rien sera plus pratique et commode.

J'ai juste le temps de transférer les pâtes dans le saladier et d'ajouter la sauce, qu'un Thatch agrippe ma taille et me fait des bisous dans le cou.

- Humm… délicieuse…. Je te veux ma Tentatrice, dit-il d'une voix profonde.

Oh bordel on va jamais y arriver… car j'en ai encore envie.

Je me retourne et me jette dans ses bras il me réceptionne avant de me plaquer contre un mur et de recommencer des mouvements brutaux et endiablés.

La faim et la fatigue firent qu'en moins de 2 minutes on jouit, ensuite on s'écroule tous les deux par terre, avant de se piquer un fou rire.

Quand je me mets debout je titube, mais j'ai mon prince qui m'attrape et fais en sorte que je sois stable :

- Cette fois, on mange, fis-je.

- On va essayer, me dit-il en me tapotant gentiment le bout de mon nez.

- Non pas essayer… on mange !

On s'installe enfin et on finit toute la plâtrée de pâtes qui aurait dû nourrir 6 personnes, après ça je suis calée, même Thatch…

Je me lève et pars me laver les dents… ah je vous avais pas dis… pour lui c'est devenu un jeu.

D'ailleurs le voila, donc je me les lave tranquillou lui me plaque entre le lavabo et lui, avant de me titiller, je gémis doucement.

Je retire la mousse que j'ai autour de la bouche avant de recracher le dentifrice :

- Ah… tu ne vas pas recommencer.

- Mais si… c'est plus amusant comme ça.

Il introduit ensuite ses doigts en moi et fais des mouvements de ciseaux, je me tiens de part et d'autre du lavabo et soupire, tandis que lui continue de se brosser les dents comme si de rien n'était.

Je me mords les lèvres, dans le miroir il me lance un regard désapprobateur, quand il a fini, il retire ses doigts de moi, je glisse au sol, avant de me hisser en m'appuyant sur le lavabo.

- Tu me le payeras !

- Moi aussi je t'aime, ria doucement Thatch.

Moi je termine mon brossage qui a été arrêté en cours de route, je me rince ensuite la bouche avant de regarder mon amant.

Il tendit sa main que je pris, on sort de la salle de bain et on s'allonge sur le lit :

- Tu as envie qu'on parle de notre passé ? Me chuchota-t-il.

- Comme tu le sens.

- On va essayer de le faire alors.

On commença par des questions simples, avant que chacun son tour on raconte notre histoire.

On constata avec un agréable étonnement que nous avions plusieurs points communs, on découvrit chacun beaucoup de chose.

On mit ainsi pas mal de chose à plat, surtout sur la sexualité, j'étonnai beaucoup Thatch, sur mes connaissances. Quand il entendit le mot SM et BDSM franchir ma bouche et que surtout je lui donnais une définition très proche, il était scié que j'en sache autant, même si je ne pratiquerai jamais.

Il me traita de perverse et que c'était bon je le battais, il me dit d'ailleurs qu'il m'imaginait vraiment pas autant ouverte.

Toutefois il appréciait, et me confia qu'il me trouvait très mignonne quand j'étais toute timide, malgré que je ne sois pas une fille sage.

Ça me donnait quelque chose d'assez mignon d'après lui et il aimait beaucoup ce mélange.

Il me trouve adorable quand j'ai de l'assurance de temps en temps, mais craquante quand je suis toute timide, à vrai dire c'est qu'il préfère.

Espèce de macho va ! Tu aimes me « dominer » jusqu'au bout.

Après, on s'allonge et on se regarde dans les yeux, Thatch se penche délicatement sur moi et me parcourt doucement de ses mains.

Je le regarde les joues rouges, il ne fait que m'effleurer doucement ma peau me faisant gémir.

On se regarde avec intensité, je fais de même en le caressant, mais c'est pas juste, il soupire pas, ne gémit pas….

Espèce d'homme qui me résiste va ! On s'embrasse, collant fermement nos deux torses, je parcours son dos.

Il se saisit de ma main gauche et me la pose sur ses fesses, je rougis et je suis pétrifiée, lui continue de m'embrasser, je sens son sourire sur ses lèvres et je l'entends rire d'amusement.

- J'adore te perturber mon amour, s'amusa Thatch.

- Moi je…n'aime… pas, bégayais-je.

- Mais moi je trouve ça mignon ! Vraiment très mignon, oh tu rougis plus encore… j'adore, ton petit regard fuyant… j'aime beaucoup, ria t'il.

- Mais arrête, gémis-je toute intimidée.

- Non, tu es trop craquante quand tu es toute timide, ma jolie petite fée.

Je détourne le regard toute rouge, pendant que lui me susurre mille et une choses aux creux de mes oreilles me faisant frémir.

Il me fait des bisous de partout, m'arrachant parfois des rires pour la grande chatouilleuse que je suis.

Mais on n'alla pas plus loin, la fatigue nous rattrapait, et on s'endormit bien vite, détendu, l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Une tite review please

A dans une semaine.


	47. Frustrations !

_**AVIS AUX LECTEURS :**_

_**Ce que vous allez lire peut choquer les âmes sensibles (ou pas).**_

_**Aussi plusieurs précautions sont à prendre :**_

_**- En raison du climat torride qui va s'installer d'ici quelques minutes nous vous recommandons de prendre avec vous de l'eau glacée pour vous désaltérer.**_

_**- Il est d'ailleurs recommandé d'installer dès maintenant un ventilateur.**_

_**- De préparer à l'avance une culotte propre et surtout sèche, car vous risquez de transpirer le déodorant sera ravie d'être de la partie.**_

_**- Des mouchoirs, au cas où vous voudriez vous toucher et surtout vous essuyer vos mains.**_

_**- Ce lemon a été réalisé pour des adultes et par des adultes consentant, si vous êtes mineur, ce n'est pas grave, mais attention tu t'engages dans une scène sexuelle, avec une fic à rating M, donc… à tes risques et plaisirs !**_

_**Vous voulez continuez le voyage ? D'accord….^^ BONNE LECTURE ! Mais avant… Réponse aux Anonymes ^0^**_

* * *

Mufy : J'ai juste hésité à demandé en fait XD et j'avoue avoir pas accroché à tes trucs trop… glauque, pour moi, j'ai du mal.

Saphir : Pas de bêtisier avec les scènes de sexe, je trouve ça voyeur et je peux pas et puis ça me prend ça me prend du temps à le rédiger. Sinon ouai Thatch ne risque pas grand-chose face à ton petit gabari MDR.

Emy : Merci ^^

Guest/ Nouvelle lectrice : Pour Ace pas pour l'instant, contente d'avoir une nouvelle fan.

Marimo : Coucou ^^ et oui et je rédige le 54 heureusement que j'ai ralentit l'allure, je me suis remise à plus écrire, j'ai mes périodes.

* * *

**Chapitre 47 : Frustrations !**

Je me réveillai, j'ouvris doucement les yeux, oh Thatch dors, c'est pas souvent ça, il est allongé sur le dos et moi en partie sur lui, son bras gauche entoure ma taille.

Possessif va !

Je prends une mèche de ses cheveux et l'entortille autour de mes doigts, je suis fière de lui avoir fait abandonner son horrible coupe.

Je caresse doucement son visage, parcourt ses lèvres de mes doigts, avant de me retirer doucement, je m'extrais de son bras et me lève.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine improvisée et fait apparaître quelques ingrédients et outils.

Je casse du chocolat au lait et le fait fondre dans une casserole, avec une cuillère en bois je mélange doucement, j'incorpore de la cannelle pour donner ce petit plus que j'adore et j'espère que Thatch appréciera.

Je fais apparaître deux bols je les remplis de lait avant de l'incorporer avec mon chocolat, je mélange doucement ma préparation.

Je goûte… hum divin !

Je verse dans les deux bols le chocolat chaud, ensuite je prépare des tartines, il en faut au moins 4 pour mon homme, mais des tartines qui font 20cm de long.

C'est un homme je vous rappelle, très sportif… surtout au lit, faut ce qu'il faut !

Moi 2 de 10 cm me suffisent largement, je les prépare, Thatch m'a dit qu'hier qu'il adorait la poire, alors je vais lui faire découvrir une confiture que j'adore.

Une à la poire et à la cannelle, c'est parfumé, j'adore ! Je pense qu'il appréciera.

- Arf ! Où est ma princesse ? Gémit Thatch qui venait de se réveiller.

Je souris et continuais de préparer le petit déjeuner au grand damné de mon homme qui se redresse avec ses coudes :

- Tu ne viens même pas me dire bonjour….

- Oh ! Mon pauvre Commandant serait-il en manque d'affection ?

- Oui, dit-il en reniflant, je veux les bras de ma tendresse !

Je délaissai mes affaires et me dirigea vers le lit où mon pauvre Thatch avait été abandonné.

Je m'assis près de lui et lui entortilla doucement ses mèches :

- Et mon bisou du matin ? Râla gentiment mon amant.

- Oups, j'ai oublié !

- Vous êtes une très vilaine fille.

Je gloussai pendant que je lui donnais son bisou :

- Et les très vilaines filles méritent une punition !

- Et qu'elle sera ma punition ?

- Ça !

Il se jeta sur moi et me chatouilla, je riais aux éclats en plus de le supplier d'arrêter, je me débattais comme je pouvais pour fuir, mais c'était impossible !

Il s'arrêta avant de m'embrasser :

- Vous êtes pardonnée ma belle élève, mais la prochaine fois, je serais plus strict.

- Oui Monsieur, fis-je en baissant la tête d'une voix penaude.

Il m'attira à lui pour faire un câlin, on ria de nos comportements :

- J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, on y va ? Sinon, ça va refroidir.

- D'accord, belle enchanteresse… taratata, tu ne me dis pas « je ne suis pas une…. ».

- Je ne …

- J'ai…

- … suis pas…

- … dis…

- … une…

- … quoi ?

- … enchanteresse, terminais-je souriante.

- Ma parole tu cherches les punitions, oh attend que je t'attrape.

Je filai en 4ème vitesse, mais à ce petit jeu c'est lui le plus fort :

- C'est très vilain de contredire son professeur ! Ma chère, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous donner une punition digne de votre insolence.

Je le cherche, bien que je pense haut et fort que je ne suis pas une enchanteresse !

- Je vous laisse le temps de prendre votre petit déjeuner et après je vous assure que vous allez regretter de m'avoir contredis !

Bordel je suis toute excitée, j'ai mon entrejambe qui répond positivement, hum oui punis-moi mon chéri.

Que vas-tu me faire ? Ne pas savoir est excitant ! Je te fais confiance.

Je profite de mon petit déjeuner car je sais qu'après je devrais être punis… si punir rime avec jouir et plaisir….

Je passe vite fais dans la salle de bain me laver les dents, Thatch arrive peu de temps après et pose ses mains sur mes hanches :

- Allez vous coiffer et attendez-moi sur le lit.

Je sortis, je suis excitée comme pas possible, je me coiffe rapidement, que me réserves-tu Thatch ? C'est si long.

Je repose ma brosse, le voila, il me fait signe de venir, je m'avance, il m'entraîne vers le lit :

- Ne bougez pas.

Il ouvrir un tiroir et sort 2 paires de menottes, qu'il fixe de part et d'autre du lit.

Ensuite il me menotte, je me trémousse, que fait-il ?

Il m'attache les chevilles aussi, il me tire pour que je sois tendue, puis une fois attachée et complètement offerte, il s'approcha lentement et dangereusement de moi.

J'étais trempée et c'est peu de le dire, entre mes jambes, il s'installa et me caressa doucement mon intimité, allant de plus en plus vite.

Au moment où j'allais jouir le bougre s'arrête, je gémis de frustration et de déception, je le veux !

Il me regarde avec un sourire moqueur, il a pas l'intention de me frustrer et d'après me faire connaître un orgasme des plus dévastateurs ?

Mon instinct de femme me dit que j'ai vu juste, je déglutis et le pire c'est que j'aime l'idée.

Il me bande les yeux, et lentement m'effleure tout sauf mon intimité et ma poitrine, je me débats comme je peux, même si j'ai peu de liberté de mouvement.

Je me plains, non ne me fais pas ça, ne me fais pas connaître la frustration !

Il embrasse mon intimité et se retire même pas une seconde après, non, non, non ! Je m'arque, je refuse d'être frustrée !

Pourtant je ne dis pas « Stop » parce que ça me plaît, j'attends plusieurs minutes dans le noir avant d'avoir ne serais-ce qu'une caresse de sa part.

Je compte les secondes, et je peux vous dire que depuis 11 minutes et 22 secondes il ne me fait rien ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il longe ma jambe de ses doigts.

Je suis de plus en plus humide, je voudrais refermer mes jambes pour cacher mon excitation, mais je ne peux pas.

Un doigt se pose au creux de ma gorge et descend, touchant mon ventre avant de s'écarter, je gémis de protestation, je veux qu'il me touche.

Je l'entends sourire, je sens qu'un objet me pénètre, ça vibre et ça bouge, je vais atteindre l'extase, mais au moment de la jouissance il le retire.

Je ne me reconnais pas dans ce cri !

- Pardon professeur, pardon je vous en prie prenez-moi !

- Et pourquoi je le ferais-je ? Me demanda Thatch près de mon oreille gauche et s'amusant avec une mèche de cheveux.

- Mais je suis votre élève je suis là pour apprendre….

Je suis plutôt fière de ma réplique :

- C'est vrai, commença Thatch en se levant.

Non ne t'éloigne pas de moi !

Il longe ma jambe droite, je frisonne de plaisir, il remonte jusqu'à l'intérieur de ma cuisse avant de faire le chemin inverse, me frustrant un peu plus.

Je gémis doucement retenant comme je peux un sanglot, il me manque terriblement :

- S'il vous plaît professeur… je ne serais plus insolente, fis-je d'une voix légèrement nouée.

- Non, cela ne me convient pas encore assez.

- Pitié je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez !

- Tentant, mais pas suffisant, me dit-il en prenant une mèche de cheveux.

Mais que voulait-il entendre ? J'ai dis que je ne serais plus insolente, si dire que je ne suis pas une enchanteresse c'est de l'insolence….

Soudain je m'arrête, pas assez, pas suffisant, j'ouvre la bouche, il ne veut quand même pas que je le dise ?!

- Je suis une enchanteresse, soufflais tout bas.

- Je n'ai pas entendu, fit Thatch avec un sourire que je pouvais deviner vainqueur.

- Je suis une enchanteresse, fis-je un peu plus haut.

- Plus fort, dit-il en s'éloignant.

C'est un supplice, non seulement ces mots je ne les pense pas, mais en plus il veut que je les hurle, je serre les poings, je reste silencieuse n'osant pas le dire :

- J'attends, me lança Thatch qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Je suis une enchanteresse, fis-je distinctement et de façon audible.

- Avec plus de conviction, me nargua Thatch qui lui s'amusait.

Mais merde vient me faire l'amour bordel ! Je suis une enchanteresse, je suis une enchanteresse, je suis une enchanteresse, me répétais-je pour m'en convaincre :

- Je suis une enchanteresse, m'exclamais-je avec un peu plus de conviction.

- Une enchanteresse juste ça ? Maintenant vous allez dire que vous êtes divine.

Je basculai ma tête en arrière, il va me rendre folle, il veut me convaincre que je suis belle, que je ne dois plus complexer ma parole !

Mais je ne suis plus complexée ! Mais j'admets ne pas accepter ses surnoms, je ne trouve pas que je suis belle au point de les mériter…

Juste belle ou jolie me conviennent maintenant :

- Je suis divine, soufflais-je.

- Vous savez que vous êtes adorablement sensuelle ?

- Professeur s'il vous plaît, gémis-je.

- Hum ? Me fit Thatch comme s'il venait d'être interrompu de ses pensées.

- Professeur, suppliais-je.

- Oui ? Me répondit Thatch d'une voix profonde.

Non, il va pas m'obliger à lui redemander à ce qu'il vienne me faire l'amour !

- Que désirez-vous ma belle élève ?

- Faites-moi l'amour, prenez-moi dans vos bras, criais-je.

Ma frustration venait d'exploser avec mon cri, je me tendais, je le voulais, je suis sur le point de craquer et de pleurer mon manque.

Il s'approche lentement de moi avant de poser ses doigts sur le bas de mon cou et de frôler ma peau sans toucher ma poitrine ou mon intimité.

Je frissonne à ce contact, mais j'en veux plus, tellement plus, je le sens grimper sur le lit, il s'installe entre mes jambes, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il me pénètre.

Il est si près, mais pas assez ! Je répète de plus en plus bas « S'il vous plaît » pour qu'il cède et me fasse l'amour.

Il fait des dessins avec ses doigts sur mon ventre, je penche ma tête en arrière, je n'en peux plus d'attendre.

Je suis désespérée, soudain il me pénétra d'un coup vigoureux, m'arrachant un cri sonore.

Il fit de très, très lent mouvements, je devinai son sourire sadique, j'avais peu de marge de manœuvre pour onduler ne serais-ce que le bassin.

- Plus vite professeur je vous en supplie !

- Plus vite ? Répéta Thatch.

- Oui, s'il vous plaît professeur.

- Non.

J'allais parler pour tenter de le convaincre quand il me surprit en faisant de rapides mouvements en moi à sa réponse négative.

Il me titilla mon intimité, toute la frustration se libéra et j'hurlai comme jamais mon plaisir, Thatch continua ses coups de rein même si un orgasme des plus dévastateurs m'avait transpercé tout le corps.

Je suffoquai quand un autre orgasme tout aussi puissant que le précédent me prit même pas 30 secondes après le premier.

Il me mordilla ma poitrine, la dévorant, de son autre main il dorlota mon sein délaissé et son autre main s'activait sur mon bouton de chair.

Je criai sous le coup de ce 3ème orgasme, sous toutes ces stimulations, Thatch, se fit plus ardent dans ses derniers mouvements et on cria ensemble notre bonheur quand nous atteignions le 7ème ciel.

Je n'en pouvais plus, j'ai jamais été aussi fatiguée en peu de temps, ça doit même pas faire 5 minutes qu'il ma pénétré, voir même pas 3 minutes, non 2 minutes serait plus réaliste, mais qu'est-ce que c'était intense.

Je suis complètement haletante, mon cœur fait du raffut dans ma poitrine, la lumière m'aveugle, Thatch vient de retirer le bandeau :

- Votre punition est levée, maintenant je vais vous enseigner l'art de faire les câlins.

Il me détacha entièrement avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de commencer son « cours » sur les câlins.

Il m'embrassa le front et me caressa tendrement les cheveux, m'aidant à m'apaiser, je me blottis un peu plus contre lui et respira plus calmement :

- La leçon est finie, chuchota t'il, ça va ?

« Ça va » ces deux petits mots indiquaient que le jeu prenait enfin fin, pour le moment, mais vue comment je suis claquée, j'ose espérer qu'il ne fera rien d'aussi éprouvant :

- Oui, murmurais-je.

- Tu es sûre ? Car j'ai faillit m'arrêter, tu ne semblais pas aller bien.

- T'attendre était la pire chose que je pouvais ressentir, tu étais si près, mais si loin, tu me manquais énormément.

- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, chuchota t'il, ce n'est qu'un jeu, mais je n'étais jamais loin, je ne t'abandonnerai pas mon amour, jamais.

- Tu m'as manqué, fis-je d'une voix enrouée.

Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur moi :

- Amandine je ne vais pas t'abandonner, je suis là, on ne refera pas ça, je ne pensais pas te voir si mal après.

- Non, j'ai apprécié, mais c'est l'attente….

- Dis-le-moi dans les yeux.

Il me tient le visage et me regarda, je le regardai et dit sans hésiter :

- J'ai aimé, c'est l'attente qui a été dur pour moi.

- Bon….

Il comprit que j'étais sincère, du moins je l'espère, il me regarde, sauf que c'est différent, on dirait qu'il veut me demander quelque chose.

- Oui ? Fis-je ouverte à la discussion.

- Tu m'as dit que l'un de tes fantasmes serait que 2 hommes te prennent…, commença t'il hésitant.

- Oui et ?

- Ça sous-entend que… enfin….

J'arque un sourcil attendant à ce qu'il formule sa pensée :

- Enfin… ça veut dire que… tu serais prise aussi avec…

- Une sodomie peut-être, fis-je en souriant devant sa gêne monstre.

- Oui… et je me demandais….

- C'est d'accord.

- Quoi ? Fit Thatch troublé.

- C'est d'accord, répétais-je.

- Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te demander.

- Alors sois j'ai vraiment l'esprit tordu, soit tu cherches de façon subtile, je ris sur le dernier mot, de me faire comprendre que tu as envie de tenter avec moi une sodomie.

- Perverse, marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard j'avais vu juste. Et… ça ne te fais… pas peur ?

Je roule des yeux :

- Non, je n'ai pas peur, j'ai confiance en toi et en tes aptitudes, je n'ai rien sentit quand tu as pris ma virginité, et si tu es aussi doux, je crois bien que je n'aurais pas mal ou très peu. Le problème avec cette pratique, c'est que je pense que la majorité des hommes le font mal, du coup on souffre après, j'ai lu dans mon monde des commentaires qui disaient que quand c'était bien fait, on y prenait un plaisir pas possible.

- Et tu es timide….

- Timidité ne rime pas avec perversité, tentais-je.

- C'est vrai… ça ne te fais vraiment pas peur ? Me demanda-t-il encore un peu hésitant.

- Non, assurais-je en l'embrassant.

- Est-ce que ce soir…

- Oui, répondis-je le coupant une nouvelle fois.

- Tu es cert….

- Oui certaine.

Il prit possession de mes lèvres, farfouillant avec ses doigts mon intimité avant de me pénétrer normalement dans un premier temps, il fit de lent va et vient, me titillant mon clitoris.

Je gémis doucement, je sentis un doigt presser doucement ma seconde entrée, il y entra lentement son doigt humidifié, tout en continuant de me titiller mon intimité avec son autre main.

Je gémis un peu plus fort, de délicieux frissons me prirent, mon œil oui, ça fait absolument pas mal !

Non mais je vous jure, combien de fic, l'écrive, faut arrêter les idées reçues, moi j'y ai jamais cru.

L'image n'est pas séduisante, mais quand on va aux toilettes, excusez-moi, mais ce qui sort, est d'un diamètre plus important qu'un doigt.

Donc en quoi un doigt peu être plus douloureux ? La sensation est spéciale, mais pas désagréable.

Je ne vois pas donc pourquoi je lis « Son visage se crispa quand il entra un doigt ».

Thatch effleure doucement mon antre, il sort doucement son doigt avant de faire rentrer 2 doigts, ça fait à peine mal, vraiment à peine.

Il continue ses doux mouvements de va et vient et sentir ses doigts me remplirent change les sensations que j'avais eu jusqu'à présent.

Je soupire, j'ai envie de plus, j'ondule le bassin et Thatch accélère à peine ses mouvement en moi avant d'aller plus vite, ses doigts toujours en moi.

Je le serre contre moi jusqu'à ce que la délivrance arrive, je me sens me resserrer autour de ses doigts… et c'était unique… et merveilleux.

Je n'ose pas imaginer le plaisir qui m'attend une fois qu'il se bougera dans cette autre intimité.

Il sort de moi et retire ses doigts lentement, la sensation de perte est grande, je soupire de déception, mais je sais que ce n'est que temporaire :

- Tu veux bien te mettre sur le ventre, me chuchota t'il.

Je lui souris et me mit se le ventre sans problème, je suis un peu anxieuse, mais je sais que pour cette pratique il ne faut pas être stressée sinon, le corps se ferme et se bloque donc impossible pour l'homme d'entrer sans faire mal.

J'ai confiance en Thatch, je le sens d'ailleurs, humidifier ma seconde entrée avec mes sécrétions pour un passage moins douloureux.

C'est aussi pour ça qu'il m'a fait l'amour avant, pour que ça glisse, il continue d'habituer mon corps, pendant que moi je suis toujours aussi humide à un certain endroit.

Il se met en position je le sens hésiter près à parler, mais je le coupe :

- Thatch vas-y, soufflais-je d'une voix rassurante.

Il y a va doucement, je me laisse faire et me concentre pour ne pas résister, je suis de plus en plus trempée à mesure qu'il s'enfonce en moi.

Je serre les draps, bloquant ma respiration, ciel… que c'est bon… je m'attendais pas à être si bien.

Thatch s'allonge sur moi, il prend un de mes seins et le malaxe, tandis que l'autre, joue avec mon bouton de chair :

- T'es trempée ma parole, souffla Thatch ahuri.

- Je suis juste très excitée, tentais-je pitoyablement.

- C'est plus de l'excitation à ce stade là….

Il commença doucement des mouvements, mais bordel qu'est-ce que c'est grisant, il pénètre difficilement un doigt dans mon vagin et quand il fait des mouvements en moi je suffoque.

Je serre les draps et exprime mon bien être par des soupirs, plus le temps passe, plus il va rapidement et plus c'est exaltant.

Je mors l'oreiller qui est sous mon visage, pour ne pas crier, mais il saisit mes poignets et me tire pour me redresser pour que nous soyons en position assisse.

Je m'enfonce un peu plus, il est si dur… si chaud…

Il recule se planquant contre la tête du lit, il me plaque contre lui et donne des coups de rein, pendant qu'il taquine mon entrejambe en feu.

Mon corps se met à trembler, pendant que lui m'embrasse le haut de mon dos et ma nuque, je n'en peux déjà plus.

Et j'en veux plus, Thatch prend de plus en plus confiance alors il n'hésite plus à aller plus vite, ma tête repose sur son large torse, les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte où des soupirs s'échappent de ma gorge.

Cela doit l'enchanter, nos corps se font fiévreux et il capture ma bouche, pendant que je me perds dans les abysses du plaisir.

Il se fait plus pressant, plus appuyé sur ses caresses et ses pénétrations, il resserre son étreinte et sans crier gare je jouis avec lui.

Aucun de nous deux n'osa bouger après, j'eus du mal à me remettre de mes émotions, le désir retombe progressivement, Thatch m'allonge avant de sortir avec douceur.

Je me pinçai les lèvres, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser….

- Ça va ? Me souffla Thatch aussi haletant que moi.

J'hochai la tête, ayant perdu ma voix en route, je quémande ses bras qu'il me tend, j'ai tout aimé…

Je ferme les yeux et ne les rouvre plus… avant demain matin.

* * *

Une review pour mon humble travail d'auteuse.

Le prochain chapitre sera plus chaud encore ^^.


	48. Maintenant à nous

_**AVIS AUX LECTEURS :**_

_**Ce que vous allez lire peut choquer les âmes sensibles (ou pas).**_

_**Aussi plusieurs précautions sont à prendre :**_

_**- En raison du climat torride qui va s'installer d'ici quelques minutes nous vous recommandons de prendre avec vous de l'eau glacée pour vous désaltérer.**_

_**- Il est d'ailleurs recommandé d'installer dès maintenant un ventilateur.**_

_**- De préparer à l'avance une culotte propre et surtout sèche, car vous risquez de transpirer le déodorant sera ravie d'être de la partie.**_

_**- Des mouchoirs, au cas où vous voudriez vous toucher et surtout vous essuyer vos mains.**_

_**- Ce lemon a été réalisé pour des adultes et par des adultes consentant, si vous êtes mineur, ce n'est pas grave, mais attention tu t'engages dans une scène sexuelle, avec une fic à rating M, donc… à tes risques et plaisirs !**_

_**Vous voulez continuez le voyage ? D'accord….^^ BONNE LECTURE ! Mais avant… Réponse aux Anonymes ^0^**_

* * *

Mufy : Ok moi plus chercher à comprendre XD. Par contre plus de truc qui font peur dans les reviews, car moi j'aime pas trop le sang…

Saphir : XD avec un Thatch possessif tu rigoles ?

Saya Takagi : Oui c'est possible de faire plus chaud ! Et oui je cherche toujours des dessinateurs pitié dis-moi que tu veux être ma dessinatrice attitrée, se met à genoux, s'te plait, s'te plait, je cherche désespérément mais j'ai abandonné, comme j'ai pas de retour concret… snif…

Shiva : XD lol clair que l'enfer c'est de la rigolade comparait à un Thatch au lit X)

Emy : Thatch s'est inquiété des conséquences, tu parles de quoi ? De la frustration ou sodomie ou les 2 ?

* * *

**Chapitre 48 : Maintenant à nous.**

Le lendemain Thatch se réveilla le premier comme quasiment à chaque fois, sa belle dormant paisiblement, le visage détendu et magnifique.

Elle est toujours plus belle après leur nuit, plus attirante, il avait réfléchit à quelque chose et s'était décidé.

Il se leva silencieusement et s'habilla, il prit de quoi écrire un mot, qu'il déposa sur le lit, avant de caresser la peau du dos de sa belle endormie.

Il sortit silencieusement de leur chambre d'hôtel, avant de fermer derrière lui.

Il vérifia qu'il avait bien tout dans sa poche, il descendit, il se plaignit au passage du repas qui n'était pas vraiment à la hauteur du prix payé.

Il se promena et quand il fut seul, il extrait de sa poche ceci….

Humph… je me tourne le visage ensommeillé, où est mon Thatch ? Pas de bruit… tiens un mot.

Je le prends je frotte mes yeux, pour me réveiller et lire le contenu :

_Je reviens dès que possible._

_Thatch._

Ça c'est ce qui s'appelle être concis… voir trop… je me demande ce qu'il mijote, oh ne pas chercher à comprendre.

Je m'étire et me lève, je me prépare le petit-déjeuner que j'engloutis en moins de 10 minutes, d'ailleurs je constate comme je suis réveillée que j'ai pas mal au bas du dos.

Thatch… mon chéri combien de femme tu as eu pour amante ? Parce que soit il a les bons gestes depuis toujours et chapeau, soit il a bien mémorisé au cours de ses expériences les gestes à faire et à ne pas faire et je redis chapeau.

Dans tous les cas, il sait y faire.

Comme il n'est toujours pas revenu, je me dirige vers la douche, je me lave les cheveux, je me sens bien.

Je me sèche et je croise mon reflet, j'en reste figée, je sais que faire l'amour vous rends plus belle, car ça a un tas d'effet bénéfique, mais j'ai du mal à croire que celle que je vois c'est moi.

Pourtant elle fait les mêmes gestes que moi avec la même tête choquée, oui c'est bien mon reflet.

Je me regarde décidément pas assez, je continue de me sécher une fois le choc passé, je m'habille…. Enfin je rappelle que j'ai qu'une pauvre robe et plein de dessous.

Je mets des dessous blanc et je m'étire une nouvelle fois, j'ai pas envie de mettre ma robe, déjà il fait chaud, et puis… avec Thatch elle serait vite enlevée.

J'observe d'un œil critique le bazar qu'on a mit, je glousse et cours récupérer mes sous-vêtements qui sont sur le lustre.

Quoi que Thatch à fait mieux, son boxer et pile bien mit sur le porte manteau.

Je récupère, nos vêtements et les range, tout comme le reste de la pièce, voila maintenant ça fait moins… heu… salle de jeu sexuel ?

Le pauvre garçon qui était arrivé le premier jour, je l'imagine bien s'évanouir s'il avait vu tout le bazar.

Thatch est long… il me manque déjà, je prends une chemise à lui et la respire longuement, avant de la replier et de la ranger.

J'ouvre un peu les rideaux, pour regarder le paysage, je vois au loin le Moby Dick, impossible de le louper.

Finalement je mis ma robe, j'ouvris la porte fenêtre et je sortis respirer un bon coup, je respirais l'air marin mélanger aux odeurs provençales.

C'est ce que je préfère comme odeur venant de la nature, l'air de la campagne, le vent me fait frissonner malgré sa tiédeur.

Je m'accoude au petit balcon que nous avons et j'admire la mer, j'entends Thatch rentrer, je me retourne et va dans notre chambre :

- Coucou ma belle.

- Bonjour toi, fis-je en l'embrassant.

- Dis-moi pourquoi as-tu retirer la jolie décoration du lustre ? C'était pourtant très excitant.

Je glousse devant sa bêtise :

- Mais je me dois de protéger le personnel, sinon ils tomberaient tous raide de frayeur.

- Mais, non ils découvriraient juste un dieu du sexe et sa nymphe.

Je le tape devant son surnom :

- Fais gaffe à tes chevilles.

- Mais elles vont très bien mes chevilles, par contre ma chère demoiselle je crois que vous êtes malade.

- C'est grave docteur ?

- Oui très.

- Il n'y a pas de traitement.

- Si, il faut que vous fassiez l'amour à votre médecin.

- Donc à vous.

- Je crains fort.

Il me déshabilla complètement, avant que nous fassions cela sur la table Thatch vira du bras, le peu qui traînaient, heureusement, rien de fragile :

- Vous pensez que je vais mourir docteur ?

- Si je n'arrive pas à vous emmener à l'orgasme je le crains.

Thatch me sauva la vie :

- Sinon j'ai très envie de me balader avec toi aujourd'hui, puis ça nous reposera.

- Je suis partante !

- Ok, tu t'habilles, moi je m'enfile quelque chose, j'ai pas mangé ce matin.

- Et tu me fais l'amour.

- Oui, on ne doit jamais repousser le plaisir, même si on a faim.

Je pouffai à se réponse débile, donc je me rhabille encore une fois, je remets en état ma robe qui est un peu froissée, je me regarde dans le miroir, les dessous ne se voient pas tant mieux.

Je mets mes escarpins noirs et me coiffe, mes cheveux sont presque secs, je n'attends que mon amant.

Une fois rassasié il me rejoint, on entrelace nos doigts avant de sortir de l'hôtel, il y a de l'animation dans la ville et un marché.

On regarde les stands, mais sans plus, une fois le marché passé, on arrive sur la plage.

Je retire mes chaussures pour pouvoir marcher sur le sable, Thatch en fait de même.

J'aime ces instants simples, ce sont les plus beaux….

J'entends au loin les cris de l'équipage qui a dû nous repérer et j'entends un Izou gronder.

Nous rigolons tous les deux, en s'éloignant du bateau, la plage est calme et c'est agréable d'avoir le bruit des vagues, de la mer et celui de la ville.

Il me fait danser, me prenant parfois dans ses bras avant de me faire tournoyer.

Il m'invita au restaurant, cette fois c'était de la bonne cuisine, ensuite il m'a fait visiter un parc immense et magnifique, il y avait des fleurs de partout, je ne savais plus ou donner de la tête.

- Ah tiens voila les amoureux, lança Haruta.

- Ils sont trop mignon ! S'exclama Anna.

- Tais-toi Anna ça nous mine ! S'exclamèrent les commandants et quelques hommes.

- Pas touche, grogna Thatch en resserrant son emprise sur moi.

- Dis Thatch, commença sérieusement Ace, tu ne veux pas d'un plan à 3 ?

Avant même que j'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Ace s'envola, je tournai lentement la tête vers Thatch, il est effrayant :

- Mais bien sûr, fit ironique et énervé mon homme.

- N'empêche qu'elle serait ravie d'en avoir un 2ème, souffla Ace.

Je l'entendis et retiens difficilement mon homme, à vrai dire il m'échappa et je m'étalai de tout mon long.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui stoppa Thatch, il m'aida à me relever, avant de vouloir se jeter sur Ace qui courrait en riant, de vrais gamins ces deux là.

- Tu devrais rappeler Thatch, sinon, il va pas revenir, fit soudain Anna.

- Attend Amandine j'ai une méthode rapide, fit Vista avec un clin d'œil. Thatch ! Comme tu pars je te l'emprunte.

- QUOI !

Aussi rapide que l'éclair c'est furax qu'il revient, retire les mains de Vista de moi et m'embarque loin de là, tandis que tout le monde rit de mon amant partageur !

Je leur lance un clin d'œil et un sourire complice, c'est vrai qu'il est drôle quand il s'énerve.

- OSER DIRE CA ! S'égosilla Thatch tout énervé.

- Calme-toi mon amour, riais-je.

- ET CA TE FAIT RIRE ?

- Oui, ils ont fait ça pour te sortir de tes gongs et ça marché, il n'y a que toi que j'aime mon amour.

Je l'embrasse et il se calme, ses mains glissent dans mes cheveux, puis il me regarde :

- Tu étais dans le coup ?

- Non et j'aurais put difficilement le faire car j'étais ta prisonnière tu te rappelles ?

- Oui c'est vrai, fit Thatch avec un sourire au coin, une prisonnière des plus sensuelles.

Je frisonne quand il me dit ça, quand on rentre enfin à l'hôtel je ne suis pas mécontente, car je suis épuisée, mes jambes me tiennent plus, vive les lits moelleux !

- Fatiguée ?

- Oui.

- Dire que demain c'est notre dernier jour, on aura passé un bon moment.

- Oui.

Je me blottis contre lui, on dîne vite fait bien fait, ensuite on dort, oui journée repos.

Je m'étire, je me réveille doucement, hum quelle douce nuit, aujourd'hui j'ai bien envie de réaliser un fantasme à Thatch.

J'avoue ne pas les connaître, mais j'ai très envie de lui faire ce plaisir, après ce qu'il m'a fait, c'est pour moi impensable de ne pas lui renvoyer l'appareil.

J'ouvre les yeux et… où est mon Thatch, j'écoute, tout est encore silencieux :

- Thatch ? Appelais-je d'une voix un peu forte.

Pas de réponse… je regarde la place du lit qu'il occupe et y découvre une lettre :

_- Ma douce, détends-toi, prends une bonne douche, mets les sous-vêtements que tu trouveras dans la boite posée sur la table…._

Je lève les yeux, effectivement il y a une boite, mais je reprends ma lecture :

_- Quand se sera fait, bande-toi les yeux et allonge-toi._

Flûte ! Je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir faire ce que je voulais dans l'immédiat, mais je suis tout de même curieuse, c'est la première fois qu'il me donne des instructions par papier depuis notre arrivé à l'hôtel.

Je me demande ce qu'il me réserve, je suis un peu anxieuse, mais je sais qu'il ne fera jamais quelque chose qui me fait du mal, du moins pas volontairement.

Puis j'ai le « Stop », si vraiment ça me plaît pas, on arrête, mais je pense que je vais être encore agréablement surprise.

Je me dirige vers la table et ouvre le paquet, bien emballé, je tire sur le ruban en satin, puis soulève le couvercle, j'écarte le papier de soie et trouve une guêpière, rose pâle.

J'ai le masque qui va avec pour me rendre « aveugle », bon… très bien si ce sont les ordres.

J'ai hâte de découvrir ce que Thatch me réserve, je mange rapidement, avant de me prendre une bonne douche, je me relave les cheveux, pour qu'ils soient impeccables.

Après je prends une serviette et me sèche avec, je mets tous les dessous, avant de m'allonger et de mettre le masque, j'attends, d'interminables minutes si bien que finis par m'assoupir à être dans le noir.

Thatch arrive quelques minutes après, le son calme de la respiration de sa belle indique qu'elle dort :

- Elle s'est endormie ? Pas plus mal.

C'est à pas de loup qu'il entra, fermant précautionneusement la porte à clé, il commença à se déshabiller lentement, tous ses vêtements longèrent le sol.

Thatch s'approcha doucement de sa compagne la souleva pour l'avoir assisse et contre lui, ce qui eu le don de réveiller Amandine :

- Hum ? Thatch… tu peux m'expliquer...

J'allais retirer mon masque, mais Thatch arrêta mon geste :

- Non, je veux que tu restes dans l'ignorance.

- Ça va être quoi ?

- Tu es trop curieuse, murmura Thatch en m'embrassant la joue.

Je devinais son sourire, il me caressa à travers le tissu, c'était agréable, il m'embrassa le cou, ses mains parcoururent mes hanches, tandis qu'il s'amusait aussi à titiller les pointes de mes seins…

HEU MINUTE ! Deux mains sur les hanches, deux autres sur ma poitrine, oh non ! Oh non, je me tends.

Un homme normalement constitué à deux mains, ça veut dire que… on est trois, je veux retirer mon bandeau, mais la main de Thatch et celui de l'inconnu arrête le mouvement de mes deux poignets.

- Chut, ne panique pas, susurra d'une voix douce Thatch, il ne te fera pas de mal, il connaît tes limites.

- Lâchez-moi ! Ordonnais-je, tu aurais dû m'en parler, je ne veux pas que ce soit n'importe qui.

Ils me tinrent fermement, mais pas assez pour me faire mal, je me débattais, comme je pouvais, tandis qu'ils me caressèrent doucement le corps avec leur main de libre.

Ils n'allèrent pas plus loin, essayaient-ils de me dompter ? Probablement, en tout cas mon corps ne m'aidait pas.

Il répondait positivement, j'en étais trempée entre les jambes.

Cet inconnu, m'embrassa, Thatch ne dit rien, il a dû lui en donner l'autorisation pour le jeu.

Il m'embrasse avec autant d'amour et de tendresse que Thatch, c'est perturbant, mais c'est étrange… j'ai comme le sentiment d'avoir déjà embrassé cet homme.

Pourtant je n'ai embrassé que Thatch… au moment même où il se détache de mes lèvres, je les ouvre en grand, choquée, à moins que ce soit... :

- Vista ? M'exclamais-je d'une voix tremblante.

Il eut un lourd silence, très lourd, je fus aveuglée par la lumière et vira comme jamais au rouge, je me retiens de respirer.

- Respire ! Ordonna Thatch paniqué.

Je me reconnecte et reprends mon souffle :

- Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Demandais-je lentement en me tournant vers Thatch.

J'attends de toi une bonne explication, pas que je suis contre, mais de un ça me surprends c'était ton rival, de deux merde pour ce fantasme là je pensais qu'on conviendrait ensemble de tout ça.

- Parce qu'il t'aime, commença Thatch, je voulais quelqu'un qui ait des sentiments pour toi, si ça avait été un inconnu, il aurait pu te faire du mal. De plus je ne veux pas que quelqu'un te fasse l'amour juste pour le sexe, je veux des sentiments. En le choisissant lui je savais qu'il serait bienveillant avec toi….

- Et qui te dis que c'était lui que j'aurais choisis moi ?

- Tu es facile à lire, de plus aux dernières nouvelles tu as eu une attirance pour lui et moi, et pas avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oui, mais…

- Donc, poursuivit Thatch, c'était le meilleur choix pour moi, ne me dis pas que tu l'aurais pas choisis, je te croirais pas. D'habitude, Marco et Ace sont très épiés par les femmes… à ton arrivé, c'était juste de l'amitié et rien d'autre…. Alors j'ai raison ?

Hou ! Qu'il m'énerve ! A croire qu'il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert !

- Y n'empêche ! J'aurais voulu qu'on en parle, c'est… mon fantasme, j'ai quand même mon mot à dire.

- Et moi aussi, puisque je te partage.

- Mais y n'empêche, tu me refais la même chose j'aurais voulu qu'on en parle avant !

- Pourquoi ? L'excitation de la surprise est des plus appréciable, susurra t'il contre mon oreille.

Je frissonnai, mais me dégagea de lui, là une main glissa sous mon visage qu'on m'obligea à tourner.

Vista me regarda droit dans les yeux, je me sentis rougir, déjà je n'étais pas présentable et puis… regarder de cette façon quelqu'un il y a de quoi rougir.

- Ce qui va se passer ici restera entre nous, personne n'en saura rien et je te promets de ne pas chercher à te séduire par la suite.

Ça me calmait un peu, mais je me sentais exclue et un peu trahie par Thatch, ok il a résonné comme moi, mais là je me sens pas prête psychologiquement, il a oublié ce point important.

- Alors hier… quand tu es parti, murmurais-je à Thatch.

- Oui c'était pour lui parler….

[Flash-back]

Thatch vérifia qu'il avait bien tout dans sa poche, il descendit, il se plaignit au passage du repas qui n'était pas vraiment à la hauteur du prix payé.

Il se promena et quand il fut seul, il extrait de sa poche ceci, un escargophone, il attendit qu'on lui réponde :

- Quoi ? Marmonna Vista mal réveillé.

- Salut, c'est Thatch….

- Non mais t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? En plus je viens juste d'être relayé de garde…

- Désolé… j'aurai voulu qu'on parle.

- A propos de quoi ?

- D'Amandine….

- Rien de grave ? S'inquiéta aussitôt l'épéiste.

- Non…, dis-moi quand tu veux qu'on se voit et je t'en dirais plus soit, aujourd'hui, soit demain, mais pas plus tard.

- Bon… je me lève, je vais être incapable de me rendormir de toute façon.

- Ok, je t'attendrais pas loin du navire.

Thatch raccrocha, et se dirigea vers le port, il n'attendit pas longtemps :

- Viens je te paye le petit-déjeuner.

- Tu as intérêt….

Une fois seul dans un bar, Thatch savait plus ou moins comment amené le sujet, c'est la réaction de son frère qu'il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre :

- Aimes-tu toujours Amandine ? Demanda directement Thatch.

- Tu ne m'as pas fait lever pour ça j'espère ?! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, si tu as envie de rompre avec elle et que je la ramasse, je trouve ça pas très fin….

- Il est pour moi hors de question de lui faire du mal et encore moins de la laisser, fit Thatch avec un sourire malicieux, réponds-moi.

- Oui, pourquoi ? J'espère que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que j'oublie aussi facilement.

- Non, en fait j'espérais que tu l'aimes encore….

- Et ?

- Voudrais-tu lui faire plaisir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Demanda soupçonneux Vista devant le sourire malicieux de son frère.

- Réponds-moi.

- Oui, car elle le mérite, tu veux la récompenser pour ses progrès au combat ?

- Non, je voudrais que toi et moi, nous lui donnions du plaisir.

- Oui, évidemment….

Vista avala aussitôt de travers, quand il se répéta la phrase de Thatch :

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu m'as bien compris.

- Je te savais pervers… mais là tu bats les records, cela m'étonne vue comment tu es possessif et je suppose qu'Amandine n'est pas au courant rien que pour ça c'est non !

- A vrai dire c'est un de ses fantasmes, ajouta Thatch en chantant presque alors que Vista s'était levé et lui faisait dos.

- Hein ?

- Bon elle a beaucoup hésité à me le dire, puis j'y ai réfléchi, j'avais un peu de mal à avaler tout ça. Mais plus ça allait et plus j'étais assez séduit par son idée, même si j'avais un peu du mal, j'avais envie de lui réaliser tous ses fantasmes. Elle connaît pas mal de chose sur la sexualité et j'en étais le premier étonné, j'ai bien vue dans son regard que ce n'était pas un coup de tête, elle a cette envie depuis un moment. Et je sais que je m'en voudrais de ne pas lui avoir accordé cette faveur, alors qu'elle aura fait l'effort de m'en accorder à moi. Je ne veux pas être égoïste avec elle, non c'est trop facile de prendre du plaisir et de ne pas en donner à l'autre, ça je ne peux pas.

Thatch repensa à ce qu'elle avait fait lorsque son secret avait volé en éclat, elle s'était donnée, elle n'attendait peut-être rien en retour, mais elle avait prit sur elle.

Quitte à faire des caresses qui l'écœuraient, car elle voulait lui faire plaisir et lui montrer aussi qu'elle était là, toujours là, l'aimant toujours.

Et puis, les photos et ce film, il les aurait supprimé, car elle s'était rétractée bien vite, pas qu'elle ne savait pas dire non.

Elle savait le dire, mais elle avait dû percevoir, sentir qu'il s'en voulait et qu'il voulait conserver tout ça, mais pas sans sa permission.

Elle avait eu pitié de lui ou avait compris que c'était pas un fantasme… mais plutôt une envie.

Vista l'écoutait attentivement avant de prendre la parole :

- Et pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu l'aimes et que faire l'amour à quelqu'un sans sentiment, ce n'est pas faire l'amour, fit Thatch avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Vista scanna son frère, quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était extrêmement rare qu'il entende dans la voix de Thatch une onde de tristesse, lui si joyeux.

Il avait bien vue que depuis leur enlèvement, il n'allait pas bien du tout, quand il est partit avec Amandine sur l'île, et même avant de rentrer dans la chambre du Paternel.

Il l'avait comme senti très mal à l'aise, il l'avait assez bien caché, mais dans ses gestes, il s'était trahi, il le connaissait bien.

Et sa tentative pour percer à jour ce malaise en parlant avec Amandine ne l'avait pas plus avancé, mais dans un sens il craignait quelque chose de grave pour qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit et surtout lui dire que c'était à Thatch de s'exprimer.

Toutefois Vista ne parla pas de ça, il n'allait pas forcer son frère à parler et jugea que ce n'était pour l'instant pas le moment :

- Dans l'hypothèse que j'accepte, est-ce que tu me jure de ne pas chercher à me tuer ?

- Idiot, souffla Thatch dans un rire, alors c'est un oui ?

- Mais sérieusement c'est vraiment son fantasme à elle ?

- Puisque je te le dis !

- Je suis étonné, d'accord… mais elle est au courant au moins ?

- Non, je lui en fais la surprise et pour que la surprise soit bien réussit, ce que je vais te dire tu dois le garder pour toi et interdiction de faire ça sur le bateau.

Thatch lui dit ce qu'aimait Amandine dans les caresses, leurs intensités, ses réactions, tout, il fallait que tout soit parfait et pas qu'elle se sente mal à cause d'un geste malheureux.

Ensemble, ils allèrent dans une boutique et choisirent ce qu'elle revêtirait, pour la mettre en confiance, quelque chose de mignon et de sensuel.

Mais qui ne donnait pas l'impression que ça ne cachait rien, si jamais elle se rétractait, il était plus intéressant de porter des vêtements qui bien que désirable la cachait que le contraire.

Ils décidèrent de se revoir le lendemain, Thatch voulait que tous les 3 se reposent, plus particulièrement une certaine demoiselle qui serait doublement sollicitée.

[Fin du flash-back]

Assimilais tout ça, est difficile :

- Tu aurais dû m'en parler, je ne me sens pas prête.

Je détournais le regard fixant un mur :

- Je m'en doute, mais tu sais on sera les ¾ du temps sur le navire, c'est la seule occasion, où on peut réaliser ton fantasme.

Il n'avait pas tord, déjà qu'avec lui je hurle, si ils s'y mettent à deux je n'ose pas imaginer le bouquant que je vais faire à moi toute seule.

Puis même si j'insonorise, on prend le risque que quand Vista repart, il soit vu, si je veux rester discrète, il vaut mieux faire tout ça à l'extérieur.

- Tu veux reporter à plus tard ? Me souffla Thatch.

Thatch cette question tu aurais dû l'aborder avec moi… si tu m'en avais parlé… il a encore voulu me faire une surprise, mais elle est maladroite.

Maintenant je commence à hésiter, car c'est vrai que je n'aurai pas forcément d'autres opportunités et quand ce représentera la prochaine dans 10 mois ?

Je suis impulsive, je sais que pour ne pas le regretter je vais dire oui, je me connais, ça risque de me poursuivre dès demain si je refuse, car je m'en voudrais.

Même si Thatch et moi on devra avoir une petite discussion sur les façons de procéder.

Je secoue négativement la tête répondant à sa question :

- Certaine ?

- Oui, soufflais-je.

- Bon, laisses-toi aller, même si je sais que tu vas nous résister, Vista n'oublie pas de la rappeler à l'ordre si elle mord ses lèvres.

Je regarde Thatch de travers il compte me poursuivre combien de temps avec ça ? Vista sourit discrètement :

- Bon comme tu sais qui est qui, je ne vois plus l'utilité du bandeau.

Thatch plaqua mon dos contre son torse, respirant mes cheveux, avant de me caresser le cou, Vista s'approcha, j'admets je suis anxieuse et gênée, car il m'a voulu comme Thatch.

J'ai un peu peur de ce jeu, il prit doucement mon visage et il dessina le contour de ses doigts avant de m'embrasser, je ferme les yeux.

Le baiser est un poil plus doux que celui de Thatch, car j'admets que si je devais les comparer j'aurais bien du mal pour le moment.

Car leurs gestes comme leurs baisers sont de la même intensité, je rouvris mes yeux, Thatch passa ses mains et commença à desserrer ce que je portais, Vista l'aida d'une main.

Mes mains se plaquèrent contre le haut de ma poitrine, mon cœur battait à tout rompre, j'appréhendais la suite.

- Tout ira bien, chuchota Thatch.

Il lança un regard à son frère et ensemble ils reprirent leurs caresses, baisant ma peau, oubliant temporairement ce que je portais.

Je fermais les yeux et me laissai emporter, mes mains s'abaissèrent lentement, mais ils ne reprirent pas de suite le déshabillage.

Vista me caressait les jambes et le bas du dos, pendant qu'il embrassa la peau de mon cou, Thatch s'occupait d'effleurer mes côtés, m'embrassant avec désir.

Je soupirai de plaisir en même temps que je frissonnai, je sentis que mes derniers vêtements me quittèrent.

Il ne me restait maintenant que mon slip, et j'avais chaud entre mes jambes, petit à petit je sentais l'excitation me gagner.

J'entrouvris les yeux et rougit vivement quand Vista me regarda, il sourit en croisant mon visage et me souffla :

- Vraiment très jolie.

Sa main descendit vers mon intimité et s'en occupa, Thatch se chargeait de ma poitrine, je me mordillai les lèvres :

- Ne lutte pas, chuchota Vista en m'embrassant.

Je gémis, Thatch disait quelque chose, mais je ne captais rien, je n'étais plus que le plaisir, dans cet état second.

Ma culotte glissa par terre, je soufflais de plus en plus fort, je reconnu les doigts de Thatch fouiller mon intimité, puis mon autre entrée.

C'est lui qui va me prendre par derrière je préfère, je me retrouve au-dessus de Vista, il est bien sans son chapeau et les cheveux complètement détachés…

Je dépose furtivement mes lèvres, il répondit à mon baiser et resserra notre étreinte en me serrant la taille, je me rendis à peine compte que Thatch me pénétrait lentement.

- Ça va ? Pas trop mal.

- Hum, hum, fut ma seule réponse.

J'étais trop concentrée sur le plaisir que je ressentais pour pouvoir parler, et puis j'avais la bouche occupé.

Thatch me prit et m'entraîna avec lui, il se retrouvait sur le dos et moi allongée sur lui, c'est là à cet instant que je pris conscience de ce qui allait venir.

J'avais peur d'avoir mal, plus du fait parce que Thatch était déjà en moi et que du coup l'espace était plus étroit.

Thatch, me titilla mon sein gauche et de sa main droite mon entrejambe qui était déjà un véritable brasier.

- Ne pense à rien qu'au plaisir que je te procure, souffla Thatch.

Pendant qu'il disait ça et que donc j'étais concentrée sur la voix de Thatch, Vista commença à me pénétrer, je gémis faiblement de douleur.

Il s'arrêta :

- Ça va ? Demanda Vista même s'il savait la réponse.

Thatch insista sur mon clitoris et avec ses jambes il m'obligea à les écarter plus encore, j'hochai la tête, autorisant Vista à continuer.

- Un coup sec, je préfère avoir mal en une fois qu'en plusieurs, soufflais-je.

Il ne dit rien, il s'enfonça un peu plus en moi, je retiens mon souffle et bascule ma tête en arrière, je me sens si… pleine, j'ai un peu mal, mais c'est supportable.

Le fait d'avoir Thatch qui a continué ses caresses a beaucoup aidé, je me sens si bien, je frémis d'avance, à imaginer ce que je vais ressentir quand ils bougeront en moi.

Vista s'allongea sur moi, fébrile, il commença à sortir de moi je frissonnai, et quand il rentrait ce fut au tour de Thatch de sortir et de rentrer.

Je retins mes cris sous la surprise, avant de soupirer, Thatch caresse mon entrejambe et toujours mon sein gauche, Vista s'occupe de l'autre et sa main inoccupée effleure mon côté gauche.

Tout ce flot de sensation, je me tends, je m'arque, avant de crier de bonheur, ce qui encourage mes deux tortionnaires à augmenter leurs rythmes.

On me murmure des choses, je frisonne, mais je n'y comprends rien, tout ce que je sais c'est que ce sont des choses gentilles et agréables à entendre.

Tous deux m'embrassent dans le cou, je perds pied, je suis comme prise par un tourbillon de sensation, je crie encore.

L'orgasme vient très vite, je ne suis même pas foudroyer c'est plus que ça… bien plus fort encore, ils s'appliquent tous les deux.

Ils décident de faire non plus leur mouvements l'un après l'autre, mais ensemble, les sentir entrer en moi en même temps et non plus en décalage, c'est encore différent.

Leurs mains me caressent, me pressent, me palpent, m'effleurent, trop d'informations, je m'entends encore pousser un cri.

Je n'en peux tellement plus, et pourtant je ne veux pas m'arrêter, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite.

Ils se mettent en position assise, je suis entraînée dans leurs mouvements, je m'enfonce un peu plus en Thatch qui me soutient par la taille.

Il me pousse vers les bras de Vista qui me réceptionne, Thatch dégage mon dos de mes cheveux avant de m'embrasser le dos.

D'autres délicieux frissons me parcourent et augmentent mon plaisir, je lève mes yeux vers Vista, je le regarde d'un air absent, le regard certainement embrumé par le désir et la bouche entrouverte.

Il m'embrasse encore une fois, il embrasse comme Thatch, pas tout à fait de la même façon, mais avec le même amour.

Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux longs, j'aime ses cheveux longs… je l'embrasse à mon tour, mais sans en avoir vraiment conscience.

Je m'écarte à un moment de lui et hurle mon deuxième orgasme, je repose ma tête contre l'épaule gauche de Vista, je suis un peu plus lucide.

Je tente de reprendre mon souffle, mais Thatch me pilonne comme jamais, je capte un regard et aussitôt Vista se met à faire comme lui.

Ils ont monté leur coup, ils veulent que je craque, que je m'abandonne totalement au plaisir, mais c'est déjà le cas.

Un 3ème orgasme me prend avec cette fois-ci mes deux hommes qui poussent un râle rauque, avant d'arrêter tout mouvement.

Vista quitte mon intimité, je souffle de déception, ensuite Thatch, il y va toujours aussi tendrement, je n'ai pas mal.

Pour l'instant tout du moins.

Je m'endors… de nouveau.

De l'eau… qui coule… des doigts qui pressent la peau de mon dos…

Je m'éveille petit à petit, mes neurones se reconnectent, j'ai la tête lourde, je peine à me retourner, pour savoir qui me masse le dos.

Je dirais que ce n'est pas Thatch, mais Vista :

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Oui c'est bien lui, alors Thatch doit être sous la douche, c'est ça l'eau qui coule et vue les cheveux trempées de Vista, il a dû y passer avant.

- Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non, pour le moment.

- Tu as aimé ?

- Oui, soufflais-je.

Il massa le bas de mon dos, même si je n'avais rien, ça faisait un bien fou.

- Je dors depuis longtemps ?

- Non tu t'es juste assoupi une petite demi-heure, juste le temps qu'on aille se doucher, et après….

Il se pencha vers moi et me dit d'une voix de velours qui me fit frissonner :

- On ira dans un bain.

Il profita de l'absence de Thatch pour me refaire l'amour, avec mon accord évidemment, c'est étrange.

Parce que je ne l'aime pas… je veux dire je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, mais son regard si pénétrant, je crois enfin comprendre ce que s'est de faire l'amour, mais que pour assouvir ses passions et ses pulsions.

Je resserre notre étreinte, un cri de délivrance nous unis, Thatch nous observe :

- Bof une fois de plus, une fois de moins, je ne suis plus à ça près, lança mon homme. Comment tu te sens mon amour ? Tu as aimé ?

- Oui, et je me sens très bien, je suis sur un petit nuage, murmurais-je sous l'emprise du brouillard du plaisir.

Ils me sourirent, je me sentis soulever par mon amant, j'enserrai son cou et cala ma tête au creux de son épaule gauche :

- Merci, soufflais-je.

Il étira ses lèvres et me conduit à la salle d'eau où il entra avec moi dans l'eau, suivit de l'épéiste.

Sentir l'eau chaude me réveille et me libère de mon cocon qu'était ce brouillard, mais ce n'est pas grave, je câline Thatch qui accepte bien volontiers.

Avec ce qu'il a fait il va falloir que je découvre un de ses fantasmes, des mains baladeuses me titillent et ce n'est pas Thatch.

- On remet ça ? Me demanda beaucoup innocemment Thatch.

- Oui, soupirais-je déjà de plaisir sous les caresses que l'on me procurait.

Ils inversèrent leurs positions, ils répétèrent le même procédé que tout à l'heure, c'est Vista qui me pénètre d'abord, puisque c'est le moment le plus délicat et douloureux, ensuite c'est Thatch.

Je suis tellement excitée que je ne ressens cette fois aucune douleur, Vista dévore mon cou, je passe une main derrière moi et presse sa tête, lui faisant comprendre que j'aimais et en voulais plus.

Je fis la même chose avec Thatch qui m'embrassa, je resserrai notre étreinte, notre baiser devenait plus ardent.

Je gémis de plus belle en les sentant bouger en moi, je me détachai de Thatch pour respirer, penchant en arrière ma tête sous le plaisir qui me possédait de plus en plus.

Je les voulais tellement près de moi, de ma peau, qu'avec mes mains je les plaquais un peu plus contre moi.

Je crois qu'ils comprirent le message, car Vista me plaqua bien contre lui et Thatch en fit de même.

Sentir leurs corps, leurs chaleurs, m'électrisais et m'excitais comme jamais.

J'entremêlais mes doigts dans leurs cheveux à tous les deux :

- Plus vite, soufflais-je.

Aussitôt dit, ils ne se firent pas prier, j'hurlais de plaisir, sentant la jouissance venir, mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite, avant que j'encaisse l'orgasme.

Je tremble sous le plaisir et nos trois corps sont tellement collés que je ne peux m'arquer comme je veux et cela a augmenté mon plaisir.

Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai jouis, car ils font un roulement et le simple fait de me regarder réveille de suite leurs virilités.

C'est terriblement agréable de penser qu'on est désirable au point qu'un regard sur vous réveille votre anatomie.

Moi je ne suis pas en reste, les voir m'observer me rend humide, je sens cette caresse invisible que font leurs yeux quand ils me regardent lentement.

Je crois que nous avons fais l'amour partout et dans des positions un peu cocasses parfois.

Je suis allongée sur le lit, fixant le plafond, Vista à ma gauche et Thatch à ma droite, ils font de même.

Toutes bonnes choses ont une fin, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser qu'on a fait ça pendant plus de 4 heures si ce n'est pas 5.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon, épuisant, mais incomparable :

- Tu voudras recommencer ça un jour ? Me demanda Thatch.

Vista et moi on tourne vivement la tête vers lui, car il dit ça comme s'il avait envie de recommencer l'expérience, pas craintivement.

Pas comme si il craignait que j'en redemande !

- Seulement si tu en as envie, murmurais-je tout de même incertaine.

Thatch me sourit, il se rapprocha sensiblement de moi et me susurra :

- Mais j'en ai envie, et toi ? Lança-t-il à son frère.

- Du moment que tu n'ais pas des envies de meurtre sur ma personne après nos moments, ça me va.

- Alors nous sommes d'accord, sourit Thatch.

- Il semblerait, soufflais-je en faisant un sourire timide à mon homme.

- Je suis désolé de briser ce moment, commença Vista en dessinant sur mon dos avec ses doigts, mais je vais devoir repartir, sinon ils vont se poser des questions.

- Il est qu'elle heure ? Demandais-je.

- Presque 14 heures, souffla Thatch.

- Et on a commencé quand ?

- Dans les 9 heures.

Oh mon dieu… :

- La prochaine fois ce sera la journée entière, souffla Vista.

- Hum oh oui, on l'attachera sensuellement, son corps sans défense, continua Thatch avec un sourire pervers.

- L'épuiser est très séduisant, incapable de se retenir, quoi que déjà tout à l'heure elle ne pouvait plus. Parcourir ce corps de sombres caresses.

- L'embrasser et lui faire l'amour comme des bêtes….

Je me ratatinai sur moi, et virai au rouge sous l'entente de ces deux pervers, ça me donne des envies.

- En tout cas elle est partante, vue comment elle réagit, fit Thatch en montrant ses doigts humides.

- Mais c'est qu'elle n'est pas très innocente.

- Remarque rien que le fait de vouloir faire un plan à trois le montrait.

- C'est vrai, j'ai hâte d'être à la prochaine fois Ten-ta-tri-ce, fit sensuellement Vista.

Un long frisson d'excitation me parcourut, il déposa un baiser sur ma nuque, puis s'écarta, rassemblant ses affaires, pour commencer à se rhabiller.

On se lança un regard complice, il allait partir :

- Une fois cette porte franchit, je peux t'assurer que je n'en parlerai pas.

- Merci, soufflais-je.

Quand la porte se referma sur Vista je me tournai vers Thatch :

- Tentatrice… tu lui as dit quoi sur moi exactement ? Demandais-je un peu tremblante.

- Ce que tu aimais et détestais.

- Thatch…

- Hum ?

- S'il te plaît la prochaine fois demande-moi mon accord.

- Promis….

Pas besoin d'avoir de longue discussion pour qu'il comprenne :

- Thatch je peux te poser une question ?

- Mais tu le fais déjà.

- C'est vrai… heu… quel est un de tes fantasmes ?

- Les tiens...

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- T'avoir nue et offerte, subissant mes assauts à répétition, mais ça c'est déjà fait, me dit-il avec un sourire au coin, j'aime bien te dominer, te contrôler dans nos jeux. Et tu m'offre ça, tes fantasmes m'excitent, je n'en ai pas un qui n'est pas assouvis, nos envies se correspondent.

- Oh, fis-je un peu déçue.

Zut, j'aurais espéré pouvoir faire quelque chose….

- Mais qu'elle est cette petite mine ?

- Je voulais réaliser un de tes fantasmes, expliquais-je un peu penaude, je ne pensais pas qu'on se correspondait autant.

- Tu es adorable, mais je n'attendais rien en retour en réalisant ton fantasme…

- Non depuis ce matin, depuis que je suis réveillée je voulais te faire ce plaisir.

- Oh… mais t'avoir dans mes bras suffit amplement à mon plaisir, chérie.

Il est au-dessus de moi et me contemple avant de capturer mes lèvres pour un ballet endiablé.

* * *

Review please ça me fait plaisir.

* * *

Saphir : Merde alors ! Quand j'ai lu ta review je me suis demandé si tu t'étais pas incrustée dans mon PC XD, j'te dis bravo tu as tout deviné.

En même temps quand je vous lis des fois, j'me dis pas vrai, ils lisent mes actions futurs ou quoi ? ^^ C'est amusant, mais flute je m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises que Thatch juste pour me faire plaisir aller réaliser mon fantasme. Ca m'a achevé.


	49. Entre amour et enfer !

Mufy : Merkiiiiii =3 j'espère qu'il te plaira ce chapitre même si je l'aime moins dans sa construction…

Saphir : C'est clair ! Bon lecture j'ai hâte de te lire.

Emy : Voui c'était chaud XD, comme la braise lol. C'était chaud bouillant !

**Chapitre 49 : Entre Amour et enfer !**

Et nous revoilà sur le Moby Dick, à notre retour on a droit à des sous-entendus douteux, l'équipage demande si on a passé de bons moments au lit.

- Oui et si vous voulez savoir je l'ai fais jouir une trentaine de fois en 4 jours, claqua Thatch d'un ton sérieux.

Je blêmis, pourquoi il a répondu ? Bon j'admets que c'est assez payant de voir la tête des autres.

Moi en attendant je suis rouge et Thatch me tire pour qu'on s'isole dans ma chambre :

- Mais… mais pourquoi tu leur as dis ça ?

- Comme ça ils enragent et puis ils s'attendent jamais à ce qu'on réponde ça justement. Et puis quoi c'est vrai que je t'ai fais pas mal jouir, j'ai peut-être exagéré le chiffre… mais bon ça ne leur fera pas de mal à mes frères de se prendre une bonne claque.

- C'est pas impossible, puisque quand tu es sortit et tu commandais à distance ton joujou, j'ai jouis… je ne sais combien de fois… donc ce n'est pas impossible. Toi tu es vraiment sans gêne.

- C'est maintenant que tu le remarques ? Ria doucement mon amant.

- Thatch…

- Hum hum ?

- Encore merci pour mes fantasmes, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu mettes de côté ton côté possessif pour me faire plaisir.

- Je devais te remercier aussi.

- Hein comment ça ?

- Pour me prouver que tu m'aimais malgré le mal que je t'ai fais, tu es allée jusqu'à faire des choses qui te portaient au cœur pour moi, tu as pris sur toi et ta timidité. Et puis… je trouve ça trop facile de ne pas faire d'effort quand je vois que toi tu en as fait aussi pour moi.

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour ne pas que je l'interromps :

- Et puis tu semblais y tenir, alors j'ai pris sur moi, au départ je n'ai pas vraiment aimé te partager, mais après… te voir être dans les bras d'un autre m'a permis de mieux te contempler. J'admets que c'était assez séduisant, je te voyais d'une autre façon et l'image de ton visage qui reflétait le plus intense bonheur m'a conquis. Tu étais vraiment magnifique dans nos bras et c'est ce qui m'a plu et c'est là que j'ai apprécié et te savoir heureuse m'a rendu heureux. Dis-moi juste une chose… dis-moi que c'est moi le dieu du sexe.

Je souris à sa question et je le regarde :

- Franchement ?

- Oui.

- Je ne sais pas, vous avez tous les deux des gestes très similaires, tu ne lui as pas montré comment tu faisais pour me caresser pour qu'il fasse de même ?

- Non, je lui ai juste dis ce que tu n'aimais pas et ce que tu appréciais.

- Parce que c'était assez troublant, j'ai eu du mal à savoir qui me caressait, il y a avait des différences, mais pas très marquées. Vous aviez tous les deux, la même sensibilité, après je ne sais pas vraiment comment il est au lit pour t'assurer que tu es le dieu du sexe…. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que je t'aime toi.

- En clair on t'a donné autant de plaisir.

- C'est ça….

- Va falloir que je me méfie de Vista alors, me dit-il avec un large sourire.

- Pourquoi ? C'est toi que j'aime, susurrais-je

- Hum oui, mais… il ne peut y avoir qu'un dieu du sexe et c'est moi !

- Tu as fini de te vanter ? Plaisantais-je.

- Hum… non délicieuse enfant de mes nuits et de mes jours.

On se regarde complice, ce que je l'aime !

On toque à la porte, j'ouvre, tient Vista :

- Thatch tu n'es pas raisonnable presque tout le monde a eu une hémorragie nasale et est jaloux de tes talents au lit.

- Ils n'avaient pas à être si curieux, déclara Thatch.

- Oui, mais tu aurais pu ne pas répondre, coupais-je.

- Mais pourquoi ? Fit Thatch qui ne comprenait pas, je suis le dieu du sexe et je le ferais savoir.

Il eut un sourire carnassier :

- Et oui Vista, la vie n'est pas juste.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être un dieu pour donner du plaisir aux femmes, n'est-ce-pas ?

Pourquoi il me regarde ? Ok je sais pourquoi, mais ils ne peuvent pas arrêter de blaguer ? Car Thatch se vante surtout pour s'amuser en fait, pas pour paraître prétentieux. Vista c'est pour que je sois gênée comme tout, ce qui est d'ailleurs le cas.

Bref il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre :

- Oh mais c'est qu'elle est toute gênée, fit Vista avec un large sourire.

- C'est comme ça que je la préfère.

Je n'osais pas bouger, et eux n'eurent pas meilleures idées que de se rapprocher de moi je reculai avant d'être bloquer dans un coin, un homme de chaque côté.

Je déglutis, ils me barrèrent la route, chacun prit un de mes poignets pour me le mettre au-dessus de ma tête.

Leurs mains libres passèrent sous mes vêtements caressant mon ventre, la main de Thatch releva le bas de ma robe et infiltra ses doigts en moi.

J'étais malheureusement trempée comme il le faut, ce qui fit sourire Thatch qui me titilla, je retenais comme je pouvais mes soupirs, on était sur le bateau.

Vista me stimula ma poitrine, augmentant ainsi mon plaisir, je m'arquai et tentais de me libérer de leurs emprises, ce qui les amusa de me voir gesticuler.

- J'aime les belles prisonnières pas toi ? Lança Thatch à son frère.

- A qui le dis-tu.

Bande de pervers ! Le pire c'est que ça m'excite et ça me plaît, par moment je me fais peur avec mes goûts bizarres….

Ils sont insatiables… et je le suis… en fait je ne vaux pas mieux… mais je le montre moins.

Vista s'empare brutalement de ma bouche pour un baiser des plus endiablés, c'est brutal, mais pas du tout désagréable, ils savent doser cette brutalité.

Quand je peux enfin respirer, Thatch m'embrasse avec la même ardeur, maintenant et aggravant mon souffle coupé.

Ce manque partiel d'oxygène double mon plaisir, j'ai la respiration saccadée, mais ils me laissent reprendre mon souffle.

En attendant ils ne chaument pas, Thatch en profite pour insérer 2 doigts en moi, il touche mon intimité, la parcourt comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Pas le point G il va plus loin… merde, je crois savoir ce qu'il cherche le stop, non pas ça, c'est l'autre point, j'avais lu un article dessus, c'est plus puissant.

Tin pourquoi c'était en anglais, ah oui le deep spot, il y en a deux, un devant et un derrière.

Faut que je me prépare car….

Je crois… qu'il… l'a trouvé….

- Vista… maintiens-là fermement je veux qu'elle n'échappe pas à ce que je vais lui faire, fit Thatch avec sourire pervers.

Vista me tient plus fermement et avant même que j'ai le temps d'en placer une il m'embrassa de force :

- On va jouer maintenant, susurra Thatch contre mon oreille.

Je le sentis appuyer sur ce point, je réagis rapidement et gémis de plus en plus fort, malgré que Vista m'embrasse.

Je jouis et je fais que là je vais en avoir plusieurs d'affilés tant que Thatch n'arrêtera pas de titiller cette zone :

- Vista viens m'aidez, tu vas lui stimuler, un autre point tout aussi sensible.

Thatch s'arrête temporairement, je le regarde dans les yeux, j'ai tellement peur qu'on nous entende, heu minute et mon don ?

Je veux que cette pièce soit insonorisée, car là je ne résisterai absolument pas.

Je sentis un des doigts de Vista me pénétrer, je laissai échapper un cri, quand il tomba sur la zone qu'il cherchait.

- Vista tu lui tiens les deux mains, comme ça je vais m'occuper de son clitoris.

- Non tu ne vas pas…

- Mais si, 3 points stimuler en même temps.

- C'est avec plaisir que je vais te la maintenir, répliqua Vista.

Il me tient mes poignets, Thatch posa sa main sur mon intimité, mais je vais mourir :

- Vista une dernière chose, tu n'arrêtes pas tes mouvements, ajouta Thatch avec un large sourire pervers.

Il lui répondit avec le même sourire :

- Maintenant, lâcha Thatch.

Mon dieu ! Ce qu'on dit est vrai sur ces sensations, jamais je n'aurais pensait ressentir ça en même temps.

Je crie et me tends, il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que j'aille au 7ème ciel, le problème de ces points pour moi, c'est que comparé à mon clitoris, ces 2 zones, le deep spot avant et arrière peuvent être apparemment stimulé autant de fois même après l'orgasme.

Ça ne devient pas aussi sensible et douloureux que mon entrejambe.

Je gigote comme tout et gesticule, sous les rires de mes deux tortionnaires qui continuent avec joie de me faire tordre de bonheur.

Ça fait quoi mon 14ème orgasmes en moins de 2 minutes, ces 2 points sont supers pour vous faire jouir en continu.

Ils continuent de très longues minutes, me regardant sombrer à chaque seconde, tandis que je leur demande grâce.

Ils n'en n'ont que curent, ils veulent juste m'entendre crier mon plaisir et me voir me débattre sous toutes ces sensations exquises.

Thatch a fini par arrêter de taquiner mon entrejambe, à la place il pince mon sein droit, non pitié !

Il me mordille gentiment l'autre avec ses dents, je les supplie, mais ils savent que ce n'est pas parce que j'ai peur ou que cela ne me plaît pas, ils savent que je n'en peux plus d'être soumise à ces délicieux assauts.

Thatch retire sa ceinture en maintient une extrémité dans sa bouche il arrive à se débrouiller pour que j'ai mes poignets d'entraver.

- On va surenchérir, on va la prendre en plus par derrière.

Thatch me pénétra avec facilité, hurler n'était même pas suffisant pour décrire mes cris.

Vista eut je pense de la compassion pour moi, car ses gestes furent moins brutaux, beaucoup plus doux, de plus quand il captura mes lèvres, c'est avec tendresse qu'il le fit.

Avec sa main libre il caressa du bout des doigts mon corps vibrant sous leurs caresses des plus… intimes.

Il me prit dans ses bras et longea mon dos, un autre orgasme me traverse, je dois en avoir un toutes les 10 secondes.

Je n'ai aucune notion du temps, mais ça me parait interminable et si rapide à la fois.

Thatch lui plaque son torse contre mon dos et me susurre à l'oreille :

- Ma petite soumise veut-elle connaître la délivrance ?

Soumise me fit un peu mal aux oreilles, mais comme il l'a dit de façon banale, plus comme un adjectif, comme ma douce, ma belle, ça passe.

En plus il l'a associé au mot « petite », puis faut admettre ma chère que tu n'as pas vraiment fais de résistance.

Oui, mais l'idée qu'il proposait était trop séduisante ! J'assume ma perversité !

- Je t'en prie oui !

Il accéléra ses allés et venus avant de jouir en moi :

- C'est bon Vista on arrête.

Quand ils cessèrent, j'avais la tête qui tournait comme pas possible, ils me tinrent tout les deux en voyant que je titubais.

- Vous êtes vicieux tous les deux… et j'aime ça le pire ! Gémis-je.

- Oh c'est vrai, ça se voyait à peine, rigola Thatch en m'embrassant la nuque, mais c'est ce qui te rend merveilleuse, tu es si ouverte que l'on peut tenter un tas de chose.

Il me prit contre lui et me fit des bisous dans le cou, je ne vis pas Vista partir, Thatch me parcourra mon corps de ses mains, il est très tactile.

- Est-ce que mon homme veut bien me retirer sa ceinture ?

- Hum… je suis très tenté de te laisser attacher, tu es terriblement excitante comme ça, vulnérable, sensuelle, c'est terriblement excitant de te mettre à bout. Et puis j'adore quand tu es prisonnière, ma prisonnière.

- Oh allez s'il te plaît, minaudais-je en battant des cils.

- Hum non… je crois que je veux encore profiter de ta position de faiblesse.

Il me poussa doucement vers le lit avant de s'asseoir au dessus de moi et de planter son regard vert dans mes yeux.

Il a de beaux yeux verts… quoi j'avais oublié de le dire ? Déjà oups et puis il est à moi ! Un beau vert, mais un vrai vert, quoi… un beau vert amande !

M'en fiche si vous êtes jalouse, c'est aussi pour ça que je l'avais pas dis.

Bref… on se regarde simplement, il me tient les hanches et m'embrasse de la plus douce des façons.

Je gémis doucement, c'est reposant ces élans de tendresse, il passe ses mains sous ma robe pour être en contact avec mon ventre qu'il caresse.

Ses mains sortent pour longer mes jambes, avant de parcourir l'intérieur de mes bras qui apprécient d'être parcourue par ses doigts.

Il me libère enfin, me prenant tendrement mes poignets pour les masser, j'apprécie, il pense vraiment à tout, c'est ce qui fait de lui aussi un bon amant.

Il se détache de mes lèvres, son regard est chargé d'amour infini, j'aime son regard….

- Je t'aime, chuchotais-je.

- Je t'aime aussi, tellement ma belle.

Il se redressa et m'aida, je dus me changer rapidement, même si Thatch tentait de saboter mon plan pour me changer, en m'enlaçant pendant que je n'avais que mes sous-vêtements.

Si je devais définir Thatch, une pieuvre ! Non mais il a ses mains partout et pour vous embêter on a l'impression qu'il n'a pas que 2 bras, mais plein d'autres !

Ce n'est pas bien grave j'aime ma pieuvre !

Je glousse à cette pensée, Thatch doit croire que je ris à cause de ses cheveux qui m'effleurent car il ne me pose pas de question.

J'arrive à me changer, au bout de 30 minutes alors que je n'aurai même pas dû en prendre 5, c'était sans compter sur mon amant.

Mais j'ai dis que j'étais prête à sortir à poil devant tout l'équipage si il m'empêchait de m'habiller, ce qui l'a arrêté.

Il a juste dit… « JAMAIS MOI SEUL AIT CE DROIT »… dans le genre pas possessif avec l'aura rose (noir pour ceux qui n'avez pas vu l'ironie).

Nous sortons ensuite de ma chambre, on déjeune, rien d'extraordinaire, je décide de sortir avec Anna pour faire quelques boutiques.

- Alors, qu'as-tu fais avec Thatch ?

- Tu dois t'en douter… mais toujours avec mon accord.

Non pas toujours, mais je préfère mentir, sinon je devrais dire qu'on a fait un plan à 3… et je n'ai pas envie que ça se sache.

- Tu sembles bien épanouis en tout cas.

- C'est le cas.

- Je vais aller à la pharmacie, je vais en avoir pour un moment, fais un tour, comme ça tu vois ce qui te plaît comme boutique.

- Mais tu sais je peux t'accompagner.

- Non, vas-y, tu vas t'ennuyer ferme et puis on n'a pas le droit de parler, c'est d'un triste…

- Ah bon ?

- C'est comme ça.

- Dans mon monde c'est tout le contraire, bon bah je vais faire un tour alors, à tout à l'heure.

Je m'éloigne et je vois une boutique qui pourrait m'intéresser, je suis soudain attirée sur le côté avant d'être assommée.

Quand je reprends mes esprits, je suis attachée, je redresse avec peine ma tête, bordel ce que j'ai mal.

J'entends un rire, ce rire, je serre les poings, l'enflure !

- Teach ! Rugis-je.

- Je vois que tu as repris tes esprits gamine !

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?!

- Mais rien du tout.

- Quoi ? Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé ?

- Quand j'ai trouvé le fruit des ténèbres dans ton sac, j'aurai dû te tuer pour l'acquérir, mais je ne l'ai pas fais et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non.

J'admets que pendant un bon moment je me suis posée la question.

- Ce qui m'a retenu c'est Thatch.

- Thatch ?

- Il me fallait un équipage et apprendre à maîtriser mon fruit du démon, continua Barbe Noire, mais aujourd'hui je vais avoir besoin de toi, tu seras ma monnaie d'échange. J'ai bien l'attention de demander à Thatch qu'il me fasse don de sa fortune pour sauver ta vie.

Il ria et lui m'écœurait, sa simple vue me répugne :

- Oui, mais rien ne laisser penser que Thatch et moi on sortirait ensemble.

- J'ignorais cette donnée, mais qu'importe, je connais Thatch il ne résiste pas aux belles demoiselles comme toi, même si tu étais avec quelqu'un d'autre il aurait payé la rançon.

L'enflure ! Merde, moi qui avait espéré que cet enfoiré ne m'avait pas tué parce qu'il avait encore du bon en lui, ce type est pourri jusqu'à la plus microscopique molécule !

Il veut dépouiller Thatch, il le paiera, pour moi, pour me sauver, mais ça me pince le cœur, car dans sa fortune il y a des objets de valeur sentimental je suppose.

- D'après ce qu'on dit sa fortune avoisine les 300 milliard de Berrys.

- Et que comptez-vous faire avec ?

- Financer un bateau des plus équipés, ensuite ça ne te concerne pas, sauf si tu étais avec Thatch pour son argent.

Je lui donnai un coup de pied bien senti dans la figure :

- Je m'en fiche de son argent, j'ignorais tout de sa fortune avant qu'il me l'annonce ! Je l'aime pour ce qu'il est, pas pour ses biens enfoiré !

Barbe Noire gesticula par terre se plaignant de la douleur, il se redressa :

- Tu vas le regretter, comme il faut convaincre ton cher et tendre que je te retiens, je pense que tes cheveux seront suffisant.

Il me tira les cheveux et me les coupa court, il avait toute ma longueur dans la main :

- Ah une dernière chose, je tiens toujours mes promesse, si il paie je te laisse en vie, mais… je n'ai jamais dis que se serait sans dommage.

J'hurlai de douleur, il venait de m'entailler le visage, en oblique, Teach part de la pièce peu de temps après.

Je sentis le sang couler et surtout la douleur poignante, je fais le vœu que ça cicatrise sans laisser de marque.

Je sens ma peau se refermer et la douleur s'estomper, j'entends du bruit, je fis en sorte de créer une illusion pour faire croire que j'avais toujours la blessure.

Je vis Shiliew de la pluie ! Merde Barbe Noire a dû réussir à s'infiltrer dans Impel Down, l'affaire a dû être étouffée par le gouvernement comme je n'en ai pas entendu parler.

Je sais comment je vais m'échapper, seulement pour avoir le plus de chance de m'en sortir vivante, il faut que ça se passe la nuit.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il y aura le plus de personne qui dormira.

Si Shiliew de la pluie est là, je me doute que les autres détenus du 6ème cercle que j'ai vu à Marineford sont là eux aussi.

Je préfère me taire et ne pas provoquer, on va éviter que je me fasse charcuter.

Il faudrait que je sache quelle heure il est, je n'ai aucun indicateur ici, je souhaite que le bateau devient transparent juste pour moi.

Il fait encore jour, mais le soleil tend à se coucher, je me concentre et utilise le fluide sensitif, je suis éloignée de l'île, ils ont dû lever l'ancre peu de temps après m'avoir enlevé.

Barbe Noire ne veut pas être attaqué de front par Barbe Blanche, même s'il sait qu'il ne pourra rien faire, il y a tous les commandants et leurs hommes.

Car même si Barbe Noire annule les pouvoirs des 3 premiers commandants, il y a Thatch, Vista et tous les autres, ainsi que l'équipage qui eux ont des aptitudes personnelles.

C'était sensé être une journée tranquille ! Merde !

Je relève la tête en entendant le rire de Marshall D Teach, il entre dans la pièce :

- Voila, voila, j'ai envoyé une petite missive à ton Thatch, je lui donne 1 semaine pour réunir toute sa fortune en Berrys.

J'écarquillai les yeux :

- Mais il n'arrivera jamais à tout vendre pour rassembler la somme que vous demandez !

- Mais il va y arriver car je lui ai dit car chaque jour de retard c'était une autre cicatrice que tu recevrais.

Je dois tenter de m'évader cette nuit, je vis le Doc Q s'approcher de moi, aiguille et fils en main pour me recoudre.

Je l'expédie à 10 mètres de moi avec le fluide combatif, heureusement que je commence enfin à réussir à le saisir :

- Plutôt saigner que d'être recousue, m'écriais-je.

- Bon, si tu le prends ainsi gamine, on va la laisser, la priver de repas va peut-être la calmer, lança Barbe Noire.

Ils rirent et sortirent, moi j'étirai les lèvres dans un sourire, c'est ça, riez, je sais comment m'évader, j'attends juste le moment où vous serez le moins sur vos gardes.

J'attends de très longues heures, avec Thatch et ma vie dans mon monde j'ai gardé l'habitude de m'endormir tard.

Quand je vois le ciel être noir d'encre et le silence se faire j'estime que c'est l'heure pour moi de m'enfuir d'ici.

Je souhaite que ces chaînes soient en papier, dans un léger mouvement, les chaînes se déchirent, je me lève doucement, pas de panique j'ai mon temps.

Je ferme les yeux et use de mon fluide, je sais qui dort, quasiment tout le monde sauf celui qui est en vigie, c'est leur tireur d'élite Van Augur, mauvaise augure !

Va falloir que je ruse pour sauter à l'eau, le mieux c'est que je l'endorme.

Je souhaite que tout ce navire soit insonorisé pour que personne m'entende, avant de sortir je marche et écoute attentivement, pour être sûre que rien ne tombe et signale ma présence.

Je n'ai rien, mon fluide me permet de savoir que le champ est libre.

Je sors et marche lentement, je trouve rapidement ma sortie, seule une porte me sépare du pont et donc de Van Augur mon principal danger.

Je vérifie qu'il n'y a personne de réveiller, ça serait trop bête, la chance est avec moi !

Maintenant comment l'endormir ?

Je réfléchis de longues minutes jusqu'à ressentir un danger, je me retourne à temps et bloque Teach qui tient à la main un poignard.

Il crie, mais personne vient, mes précautions vont m'avoir aidé, je me débats, j'arrive à basculer son corps qui m'étouffait et à être sur lui.

Je tiens éloigner ce poignard qui peut m'être fatal, il utilise son fruit du démon, que ses bijoux deviennent du granit marin.

Ça l'affaiblit je réussis à diriger son arme vers lui, mais s'est dur il me résiste, il me balance à travers un couloir, je percute les murs.

Redresses-toi, une arme, il me prend par la gorge et me la compresse, je vois ses revolvers je les lui prends et tire.

Je tire plusieurs fois, dans la tête, le torse, je tombe et son corps sans vie s'écroule sur moi, je le bascule et m'éloigne.

Je regarde mes mains et tout ce sang qui m'entache, j'ai tué un homme.

Je me calme en me disant que c'était lui ou moi, mais j'ai envie de vomir, une nausée me prend et je rends.

Il faut que je me calme et que je parte d'ici, personne d'autre n'est levé, bon à Van Augur maintenant.

C'est tremblante que je souhaite que de la colle forte le fixe sur place, je fais en sorte que le mat tout entier soit collant.

Je sors, il me fait dos et essaye de se décoller, moi je cours, je m'arrête en voyant une barque, on va garder des forces.

Je me dépêche, et saute dans la barque et me presse Van Augur arrive à se retourner, il va me tirer dessus.

Que ses balles deviennent des bulles, il est stupéfait, moi je m'en fiche bien, je me tire d'ici, je prends les rames et m'active, en moins de 5 minutes je suis à 200 mètres de ce bateau, je continue de ramer, il faut que je sauve ma peau.

Au bout d'une heure je m'arrête et me lave le visage, de tout ce sang, j'ai ôté la vie d'un homme, certes d'un mauvais homme, mais merde j'ai tué quelqu'un.

Je me sens sale et l'odeur de ce sang séché me porte au cœur plus que jamais, je reprends mes rames, ignorant où j'allais.

Je passai une nuit blanche quand je me retournai je vis la terre à quelques mètres, je descendis de la barque avant de m'écrouler sur la plage.

Pourtant je me relevai, il ne faut surtout pas que je m'endorme, l'équipage de Barbe Noire n'est probablement pas loin, il faut que j'arrive à rentrer en contact avec Barbe Blanche au plus vite ou un commandant, enfin quelqu'un.

Je titube, et ma faim se fait ressentir :

- Oui je sais, mais le ventre la ferme, c'est assez difficile comme ça.

Je papillonne des yeux, ne t'endors pas ! Je m'active à marcher, j'entre dans la ville, j'entre dans un bar ouvert, le gérant me regarde :

- Un escargophone je vous en prie.

Je m'écroule il me rattrape :

- Hé oh ma petite demoiselle, ça va ?

Il m'installa sur un canapé en angle et remonta mes vêtements :

- Où est-vous blessée ?

- Je ne le suis pas, c'est le sang de celui qui a essayé de me tuer. Un escargophone s'il-vous plaît, demandais-je une nouvelle fois les larmes aux yeux.

Il hocha la tête et partit m'apporter ce que je demandais, je me souviens plus du dernier numéro, ce qui fait que je dois le composer 9 fois avant de tomber sur le bon.

- Ouais ? Fit la voix de Marco.

- Je suis…

- Amandine ! Où es-tu ?

J'entendis un silence derrière Marco, puis au loin la voix de Thatch :

- Je ne sais pas.

- Vous êtes à Coraillonine, s'exclama le barman.

- Coraillonine, répéta Marco, c'est à une journée d'ici, on va te chercher, tu es blessée ?

- Non, répondis-je d'une voix blanche.

- Je vous la garde, fit le barman en prenant l'escargophone, elle a pas l'air bien votre amie, je crois bien qu'elle a tué quelqu'un.

- Rectification, je vais la chercher, s'exclama Marco.

- Je croyais que vous alliez mettre une journée.

- Oui, mais je peux voler, ça ne me prendra que quelques heures, occupez-vous d'elle, où puis je la trouver ?

- Je suis gérant d'un bar, situé à l'Est de l'île il y en a pas mal, je vous attendrais au port.

- Entendu je suis là dans moins de 2 heures.

- Très bien.

La communication coupa, mais moi, je fixais le sol, le regard probablement vide….

Voila pas de bêtisier car je dois bosser ! Mais une petite ou grande review je dis jamais non ^^


	50. Traumatisme

**Avant de commencer hier c'était… l'anniversaire de Thatch ! ='D bon anniversaire mon chéri ! (Ze lui ai fêté hier).**

* * *

Voila ce chapitre est spécial vous allez me dire pourquoi XD Dès la première ligne quelque chose doit vous frapper... sinon c'est moi qui vous frappe XD

Mufy : TT tu vas voir le chapitre porte bien son titre lol

Saya Takagi : merkiiiiiiiiiiii du dessin j'ai hate de voir les prochains !

Guest : It is not a chapter, but an answer at a review.

Emy : OO demander à la Marine une médaille t'es folle ils vont juste me capturer, lol.

* * *

Merci à Saya Takagi qui s'est proposé comme dessinatrice =') je vous posterez ses dessins quand elle les auras terminés et il seront aussi disponible sur la page facebook !

* * *

**Chapitre 50 : Traumatisme.**

Oh mon dieu, elle est saine et sauve, je n'arrive pas à le croire, l'entendre…

Je suis rassuré, mais j'ai très peur tout d'un coup, sa voix était sans vie, si effectivement elle a tué quelqu'un ça se comprend.

Marco vient de s'envoler sans plus tarder et fonce récupérer ma belle, moi je retourne dans ma cabine, nous l'avons cherché partout hier et ce matin j'ai reçu cette lettre.

Et ses cheveux, ses si beaux cheveux, mais je préfère ça que d'avoir trouvé un doigt, j'en ai des frissons dans le dos.

Je soupire et relis la lettre de Teach, que je déchire, la pourriture, si je t'ai sous la main je te jure, je te tue !

Mais le plus important c'est Amandine et sa sécurité, depuis qu'Anna est revenue paniquée, je n'ai pas dormit de la nuit, on la cherchait partout.

[Flashback]

- Merci, fit Anna, 2 heures de file d'attente, je suis dégoûtée. Edward pourquoi tu es si têtu ? Non seulement à cause de toi je dois prendre un tas de médicament à causes de tes boissons et en plus en grande quantité, mais là c'est normale ! Bon je me demande où je vais bien pouvoir la chercher.

Anna interrogea les premiers commerçants, mais aucun ne l'avais vue, elle se dit qu'Amandine était peut-être allée dans une boutique plus loin, mais plus elle demandait, plus elle avait de réponse négative.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, Anna se mit à courir, quelque chose se tramait et elle n'aimait pas ça !

- Edward !

Barbe Blanche tourna son regard vers Anna qui était essoufflée, affolée, le fait qu'elle prononce son prénom et l'absence d'Amandine ne laissait rien présager de bon :

- Je crains qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à Amandine, j'étais… à la pharmacie, je lui ai dis d'aller voir de son côté en attendant les boutiques… mais quand j'en suis ressortie, après avoir demandé à plusieurs personnes, personne ne l'a vue.

Barbe Blanche fixa l'île et se leva fermant les yeux tentant de percevoir la présence d'Amandine :

- Je dirais qu'elle n'est plus ici, mais j'émets un doute, je ne maîtrise plus aussi bien les 3 fluides, je ne veux pas quitter l'île alors que j'ai un doute, cela serait la mettre plus encore en danger. On va vérifier toute l'île, je vais prévenir Thatch.

Anna éclata en sanglot quand Barbe Blanche partit, Marco la prit dans ses bras :

- J'aurais dû ne pas la laisser seule, elle voulait en plus rester.

- Calmes-toi, ça va bien se passer.

Thatch s'entraînait avec les autres sabreurs et épéistes de l'équipage, quand ils virent leur Père arriver avec le visage des plus sérieux tous s'arrêtèrent :

- Thatch, Amandine est je le crains en danger.

- Quoi ? Souffla Thatch.

- J'ignore ce qui s'est passé, Anna est revenue paniquée….

Thatch partit comme une furie il avait un objectif : Anna.

- Où l'as-tu vue pour la dernière fois ? S'exclama Thatch.

- Elle se sent assez coupable, ne lui crie pas dessus comme ça, coupa Marco.

Thatch respira profondément pour se calmer, il allait péter un câble.

Pourquoi diable est-ce qu'on s'en prend encore à celle que j'aime ?!

Je descends du navire, sabres en main, je ne la laisserai pas, jamais ! J'entendis Père lancer l'ordre de chercher ma belle.

J'interrogeai chaque passant, que des « non » ! Si c'est encore cette foutue Marine je vous le jure, je leurs coupe leurs testicules, leur fait bouffer de force, les coupe en rondelle.

C'est MA compagne !

C'est sans aucune délicatesse que je défonce parfois les portes des commerçants, les menaçant pour qu'ils crachent une info.

Aucun n'a vu ni mon Amandine, ni d'individu douteux !

Amandine si tu joues à cache-cache, je te jure qu'une fois retrouvé je te fous une paire de claque.

Ce n'est pas possible merde, il n'y a pas la Marine, pas d'ennemi et personne qui l'a vue.

Il faut que je me calme :

- On va la retrouver, souffla Vista en posant sa main sur mon épaule, t'énerver ne sert à rien au contraire tu risques de louper quelque chose tellement tu seras obnubilé par la colère.

- Tu as raison, mais j'ai peur pour elle.

- Elle est encore en vie, je le sens, j'en suis convaincu.

- Moi aussi… mais j'ai peur de me tromper.

Je passe une nuit blanche, je ne dors pas, je finis par me lever et pas prendre les vêtements de ma belle et les respirer.

Elle me manque, j'angoisse, je sens qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose ! Mais j'ignore où elle est pour lui porter secours, je déteste cette impuissance !

Je finis par me lever, je pose avec soin les vêtements de ma belle, avant de sortir prendre l'air.

Il est à peine 8h, quand une lettre tombe du ciel, je me jette dessus, et l'ouvre j'écarquille les yeux….

Ces… ces… ces cheveux ! Ce sont ceux d'Amandine, je lis le contenu de cette lettre.

_Comme tu peux le constater mon petit cadeau doit te dire quelque chose._

_J'irai droit au but, si tu veux la retrouver vivante, je te donne une semaine pour rassembler ta fortune sous forme uniquement de billet._

_Tu as une semaine, chaque jour de retard c'est une blessure qu'elle encaissera._

_Teach._

- L'ENFLURE ! Tonnais-je.

Je prends mon escargophone et compose un premier numéro, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour vendre tous mes biens….

J'attends qu'on me réponde.

- Amandine ! Où es-tu ?

Je raccroche et me tourne vers Marco, Amandine !

- C'est bien elle ?

Marco hocha la tête, je soupirai de soulagement, elle est en vie.

- Coraillonine, c'est à une journée d'ici, on va te chercher, tu es blessée ?

- Non, répondis ma belle d'une voix éteinte.

Sa voix, qu'a t'elle ?

- Je vous la garde, fit un inconnu, elle n'a pas l'air bien votre amie, je crois bien qu'elle a tué quelqu'un.

Je regarde Marco qui me regarde ainsi que Père :

- Rectification, je vais la chercher, s'exclama Marco comprenant que s'était très grave.

Elle doit être secouée, jamais elle ne tuerait quelqu'un, elle a dû se trouver dans une situation désespérée, je ne vois que ça, sa personnalité n'est pas comme nous.

Nous nous tuons, même si on préférerait ne pas le faire, on en a l'habitude, si je puis dire, mais elle, impossible, elle n'est pas comme ça.

Marco termina la conversation avant de partir.

[Fin du Flash back]

Je suis comme un lion en cage, faisant les 100 pas, je comptais depuis que Marco était partit les secondes.

3661, 3662, 3663, je vais devenir fou ! Ça fait 1 heure et 1 minute et 3 secondes qu'il est partit et ça me rend malade.

Pour me calmer je m'enferme dans ma chambre et même si ce n'est pas vraiment le moment regarde le film que j'ai réalisé.

Car même si ce sont le reflet de nos ébats, au moins j'entends sa voix, ses soupirs, je peux la voir.

Je repasse en boucle, les moments où elle parle, juste où elle parle, sa voix si remplie de désir, si suppliante pour que je cesse sa torture.

Et sa voix si blanche, devenue si vide, j'arrête de regarder ce film, je l'ai entendu elle est traumatisée.

Je vais faire en sorte de l'accueillir comme il se doit, elle voudra peut-être se confier.

Je range mon appartement et fait en sorte qu'il soit doux, je retire tous les objets rouge, ça pourrait lui évoquer le sang.

Je range aussi, mes armes, il faut qu'elle se sente au moins en sécurité et non menacé.

J'ai jamais été aussi maniaque, je le suis d'habitude, mais là….

Je regarde l'heure, plus qu'une heure environ avant le retour de Marco.

Je ne sais trop à quoi m'attendre, alors je fais tout ce que j'ai en tête, je veux recréer dans mon espace un cocon, un endroit plein de sécurité.

Je fais couler un bain et je fais en sorte qu'il soit suffisamment chaud pour qu'en refroidissant un peu il ait la température que ma douce apprécie, j'ai remarqué qu'elle aimait les bains moins chaud que moi.

Je lance un pincé de sel de bain, si jamais elle veut se détendre ça sera une possibilité.

Maintenant que j'ai tout fais, je tourne en rond, les minutes défilent et quand la fin de la dernière heure sonne je sors pour aller sur le pont.

Je scrute l'horizon, au bout d'un moment je vois un point bleu lumineux, Marco….

Quand enfin il se pose je m'approche de ma belle, elle a le regard vide, complètement traumatisé.

- Le barman lui a donné des vêtements, les siens étaient tâchés de sang, elle n'a pas adressé le moindre mot depuis que je suis arrivé. Elle s'est renfermée sur elle-même pendant que nous l'avions à l'escargophone, avertit Marco.

Marco me la confia, je la pris dans mes bras, je relevai le visage de ma belle, son regard était éteint, j'avais l'impression d'être invisible à ses yeux.

- Amandine, soufflais-je.

Je lui caressais son visage, elle ne réagit pas, je la portai, il va falloir que je tente de la faire réagir, je la transporte.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demandais-je une fois qu'on fut seul.

Amandine, ne me laisse pas mon amour, je veux attendre ta voix, retrouver l'éclat de tes yeux, ton sourire, ton rire.

- Mon amour, tu m'entends ?

Elle ne me répondit pas, je me penchai et capturais ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser, elle ne me répondit pas plus.

Je la repris dans mes bras et la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain, je lui défis ce qu'elle portait, elle avait encore du sang.

Le gars qui s'en est occupé n'a peut-être pas voulu la laver pour ne pas l'offenser, je prends un gant et retire tout ce sang.

Une fois que j'ai terminé je lui retire ses sous-vêtements avant de la faire rentrer dans le bain.

Je l'installe sur mes jambes, elle est complètement tendue, je la masse, c'est une vraie planche en bois.

Je lui masse aussi le visage, qui est toujours aussi inexpressif, toutes mes caresses y passèrent.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je la berçais juste, peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, sinon j'avais peut-être bien encore une idée pour la faire réagir.

_Il est six heures au clocher de l'église  
Dans le square les fleurs poétisent  
Une fille va sortir de la mairie  
Comme chaque soir je l'attends  
Elle me sourit  
Il faudrait que je lui parle  
A tout prix_

_Je lui dirai les mots bleus_  
_Les mots qu'on dit avec les yeux_  
_Parler me semble ridicule_  
_Je m'élance et puis je recule_  
_Devant une phrase inutile_  
_Qui briserait l'instant fragile_  
_D'une rencontre_  
_D'une rencontre_

_Je lui dirai les mots bleus_  
_Ceux qui rendent les gens heureux_  
_Je l'appellerai sans la nommer_  
_Je suis peut-être démodé_  
_Le vent d'hiver souffle en avril_  
_J'aime le silence immobile_  
_D'une rencontre_  
_D'une rencontre_

Je la sentis frissonner, je voulais croire que j'avais réussir à capter un peu de son attention, alors je continuai.

_Il n'y a plus d'horloge, plus de clocher  
Dans le square les arbres sont couchés  
Je reviens par le train de nuit  
Sur le quai je la vois  
Qui me sourit  
Il faudra bien qu'elle comprenne  
A tout prix_

_Je lui dirai les mots bleus_  
_Les mots qu'on dit avec les yeux_  
_Toutes les excuses que l'on donne_  
_Sont comme les baisers que l'on vole_  
_Il reste une rancœur subtile_  
_Qui gâcherait l'instant fragile_  
_De nos retrouvailles_  
_De nos retrouvailles_

_Je lui dirai les mots bleus_  
_Ceux qui rendent les gens heureux_  
_Une histoire d'amour sans paroles_  
_N'a pas besoin du protocole_  
_Et tous les longs discours futiles_  
_Terniraient quelque peu le style_  
_De nos retrouvailles_  
_De nos retrouvailles_

_Je lui dirai les mots bleus_  
_Ceux qui rendent les gens heureux_  
_Je lui dirai tous les mots bleus_  
_Tous ceux qui rendent les gens heureux_  
_Tous les mots bleus_

Elle eut une micro réaction, qui avait duré qu'un battement de cil, elle avait légèrement froncé les sourcils.

- Amandine, reviens-moi, je sais que tu m'entends.

Ses yeux étaient si vides, je cherchais dans cet océan bleu, une trace de vie, une étincelle, elle est là j'en suis sûre quelque part.

Tu es une battante, reviens ma belle, tu en es capable, je sais que tuer est une terrible et dure épreuve :

- Mon amour, ma princesse, j'ignore qui tu as tué, mais je te connais, si tu l'as fais c'est parce que tu étais en danger.

Je perçus un bref éclat, trop bref, je redresse son visage et plante mes yeux dans les siens :

- Je t'aime, je suis heureux de te savoir vivante, tu as été si courageuse.

Ses yeux brillèrent, elle est sur le point de pleurer, mais ce vide est toujours là, je la sens revenir, mais quelque chose d'autre coince et je crois savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

- Amandine tu n'es pas mauvaise, tu n'es pas une tueuse.

Il eut quelques secondes de silence, avant que je la vois être secouée de spasmes et de pleurer librement, je la prie dans mes bras et la serra tout contre moi :

- J'ai… j'ai… j'ai… tué… un homme… j'ai… j'ai… j'ai tué… Teach… j'ai… jamais… eu aussi… aussi peur.

Le salaud !

- Je lui… je lui ai pris… ses revolvers et… et j'ai tiré… j'avais… de son sang… partout… sur… mon visage… mes mains… je sens encore… l'odeur de sang….

Je pris les sels de bain et lui plaça sous le nez :

- Moi ce que je sens c'est de la vanille, avant de reposer les sels, ensuite c'est l'odeur de tes cheveux de ta peau, de la mienne mélangée à la tienne.

Je capturai ses lèvres, et glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux maintenant court, il fallait que je lui fasse oublier au plus vite cette odeur.

Tout comme ces images, car c'est vraiment des plus traumatisants, elle sanglotait et avait encore de très violents spasmes.

- Maintenant c'est fini mon amour, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, il l'a mérité.

- J'ai… ôté la vie… d'un homme.

- Mais c'était toi ou lui, et je préfère largement que ce soit toi qui soit en vie, même si on déteste quelqu'un, le tuer pour quelqu'un comme toi s'est difficile, je le sais. Mais lui n'aurai pas hésité à le faire.

Je la soulevai et la plaquai contre le mur avant de la pénétrer, je l'entendis encore pleurer pendant que je me mouvais en elle, elle me serra un peu plus contre elle.

Je finis par entendre de faible gémissement de plaisir, mais mélanger à son torrent de larmes.

Je massai son intimité, il faut qu'elle jouisse, l'un des bienfaits de l'amour ce n'est pas seulement prendre son pied, c'est aussi l'apaisement et la détente.

On oublie les horreurs le temps d'un plaisir charnel, je l'entends de plus en plus gémir, je lui masse aussi sa nuque et son dos en faisant glisser ma main inoccupée.

Ses muscles ne sont plus aussi tendu, mais ce n'est pas encore ça, je l'embrasse, la goûte, je me fiche pas mal de mon plaisir, ce que je veux c'est la faire monter vite au 7ème ciel.

Je sens ses muscles se resserrer autour de mon membre, avant de l'entendre crier et de tomber plus ou moins dans les vapes.

Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de Vista elle est plus détendue, mais, je l'entends murmurer qu'elle a tué.

Faut que je lui fasse sortir ses pensées macabres, je la sors du bain et l'enveloppe rapidement dans une serviette, je la sèche rapidement avant de contacter par escargophone mon frère.

- Tu peux venir, j'ai besoin de toi, fut les seuls mots que je prononçai.

Je n'attendis pas longtemps, il entra rapidement, et je refermai tout aussi vite la porte :

- On t'a suivit ?

- Non.

- Elle est complètement sous le choc, je voudrais que tu m'aides à lui faire oublier temporairement ce qu'elle a fait. J'ai pas réussi tout seul, elle murmure encore qu'elle a tué.

- Je vois le genre, bon on ne va pas plus discuter plus longtemps alors.

J'écarte les pans de serviette, si Vista avait été invisible ça aurait été du pareil au même puisqu'elle ne réagit pas et ça je n'aime pas.

Je la reprends sur moi, et la serre contre moi faisant de lent vas et viens, Vista lui entreprend de la masser.

Je la fais taire en l'embrassant, pour qu'elle cesse de répéter en boucle ces mots, je vois ses joues rougirent, j'embrasse ses joues, son nez, son front.

Je veux bénir son corps, comme pour la purifier, juste pour qu'elle se sente mieux, elle soupire longuement :

- Je viens de la libérer d'un point de tension, elle en a partout, et tu lui as fait l'amour avant….

- Oui.

- J'ose pas imaginer ce que s'était avant… elle est très sensible et émotive, elle est aussi tendu que le mat du navire.

Vista dut la libérer d'un autre point de tension, car Amandine soupira encore, elle cessa d'ailleurs de murmurer et gémissait.

- Il faudrait que tu me l'allonges, me précisa Vista.

Il doit juger qu'elle est trop tendue, je me retire d'elle et l'allonge, il se met sur le côté et s'occupe mieux d'elle.

Je caressai son visage et ses cheveux en lui chuchotant des mots doux, elle pleura silencieusement, dans le même temps son visage s'apaisait.

- Thatch, chuchota Amandine.

- Oui mon amour ?

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Oui plus que tout.

J'entremêlai nos doigts et balada mes doigts de libre dans son cou, et baisa le dos de sa main.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle tremblante.

Elle montrait de la fatigue, elle n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir :

- Dors mon amour, tu as l'air épuisé.

Elle s'endormit peu après, vue les cernes qu'elle a, elle a dû aussi bien dormir que moi, c'est-à-dire pas du tout !

- Faudrait qu'un jour tu me montres tes techniques de massage, fis-je pensif.

- Taratata toi tu es le dieu du sexe, va pas me détrôner.

Je souris discrètement à sa boutade :

- Allez rien que pour elle.

- Je veux bien, mais faudra accepter qu'elle pense à moi à chaque fois que tu la masseras.

- Ah non !

- Ah si !

On rit doucement :

- Je veux bien, mais tu arrêtes de prétendre être un dieu, blagua Vista.

- Hé oh tu parles à une divinité, la divinité fait ce qu'elle veut !

- Oh mille excuses, ô tout puissant dieu du sexe, répliqua Vista.

- La divinité supporte mal tes excuses ironiques.

On ne pouvait s'empêcher de se chercher, Vista fini enfin par me montrer ce que je voulais, mais bon, je sais que je ne pourrais pas avoir le doigté qu'il a.

Je sais que j'en ai un bon, mais lui me bats, mais que sur le plan massage, car je l'affirme je suis le dieu du sexe, caresses incluses.

Amandine me dirait sûrement, d'arrêter de me vanter, et moi je la ferais rougir, elle est si chou, quand elle rougit et perds ses moyens.

On dirait un petit ange depuis qu'elle s'est endormit, son visage est apaisé, j'aime la voir ainsi :

- Merci d'être venu, il fallait la détendre en plus de lui faire comprendre qu'on l'aimait, car elle avait un dégoût de soi, et qui dit dégoût de soi, dit remise en question de ses sentiments. Elle m'aurait je pense dit quelque chose dans le style « comment peux-tu aimer une meurtrière ? ».

- Ça serait bien son genre.

- Elle doute encore beaucoup d'elle-même….

- Ca viendra avec le temps.

- Elle a tué Teach.

- Comment ? Fit Vista interloqué.

- Elle ne m'a pas dit ce qui s'était passé.

- Elle a dû avoir une sacré peur alors, car elle avait vraiment peur quand je lui ai dis que Teach s'était enfuit avec le fruit du démon. Je crois qu'en plus de le détester elle en avait une peur bleue.

- Humm…, fis-je songeur, on va la laisser dormir et je vais allez voir Père.

Je recouvris ma belle d'une couverture avant de l'embrasser sur le front, je me rhabillai rapidement avant de sortir en premier et de regarder les environs, je fis signe à Vista de sortir.

On partit chacun de son côté, moi direction la cabine de Père, je toquais et attendis qu'il m'autorise à entrer :

- Entre mon fils.

- Père… je ne sais pas les détails, mais Amandine a tué Teach… elle est complètement retournée.

- Pas étonnant aussi, fit Anna qui terminait divers branchements.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Fis-je sentant qu'elle allait me dire quelque chose que j'ignorais.

- Je dis pas que pour un homme ce n'est pas traumatisant, mais pour les femmes, je pense que c'est pire. C'est nous qui donnons la vie, pas vous, moi personnellement je vois plus d'homme tuer que de femme, même si elle avait tué le pire de salaud le choc aurait été le même.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça….

C'est pas con ce que dit Anna, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle a tué.

- Elle dort, mais je crois bien qu'elle se dégoûte de ce qu'elle a fait.

- Ça, c'est assez prévisible, une fois le choc passé ça ira un peu mieux, pour le moment elle fait une fixation et ne vois pas autre chose d'autre, mais ça passera.

- Prends soin d'elle, mon fils.

- Certainement, fis-je avec un petit sourire.

Je partis et retrouvai mon amante enlacée dans les draps, elle fronça les sourcils, elle doit cauchemarder, je m'installe près d'elle et la prend dans mes bras.

Je lui murmurai à l'oreille une histoire, pour influencer son rêve.

- La belle enchanteresse fut sauvée du mal incarné par un preux chevalier qui s'était interposé, il n'eut aucune pitié avec celui qui avait fait tant de mal à sa belle enchanteresse.

Cela marcha son visage se détendit progressivement :

- Embrassez-moi… mon prince, souffla ma belle.

- Oui ma belle, avec plaisir.

Je capturai son doux visage entre mes doigts et l'embrassa avec douceur, elle gémit doucement, je parcourais avec délice et respect son corps et ses formes harmonieuses.

Tout va bien ma douce, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je suis à tes côtés pour te protéger.

J'embrassai son front, et je m'endormis à ses côtés, je ne voulais pas la laisser seule.

Comme je t'aime mon amour.

* * *

J'imagine bien Thatch tourner en rond comme un lion en cage pas vous ? XD

Une review fait l'aumône.

La chanson c'est : _Les mots bleus_, mais la version de Thierry Amiel.

Vous serez amenés à lire les pensées de Thatch, dans je pense quelques chapitres, je ne sais pas vraiment quand car ça concerne un axe de l'histoire que j'ai en tête depuis un moment et que je vais essayer de faire durer, mais évidemment j'en dis pas plus lol !


	51. Révélation et séparation

**Vous allez me détester !**

* * *

Emy : Merci pour la médaille X'D

Mufy : Ce qui devait te frapper c'est que la narration du chapitre 50 était faite par Thatch et non par moi.

Saya Takagi : voici la réaction de Thatch suite à ton commentaire, je ne fais que répéter : _**QUOI ! MOI HOMO JAMAIS ! JE SUIS HETERO ! LE CORPS D'UNE FEMME IL N'Y A RIEN DE PLUS BEAU ! QUI A OSE ME METTRE AVEC UN HOMME ?!**_

Moi : Heu moi dans certains OS ^^''' mais tu étais toujours le dominant tu sais….

Thatch : Jeune fille les menottes tout de suite.

Moi : Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses du mal *pleure en sanglot*

Thatch : J'ai jamais dis que je t'en ferais, je vais juste te faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement ce sera ta petite punition pour m'avoir mit avec un homme *sourire carnassier* mais promis je ne te ferais pas de mal, j'ai au contraire l'objectif de montrer que c'est les femmes que j'ai envie de faire jouir et pas celui d'un homme.

Moi : Ahhhhhhhhhhhh (cri de plaisir).

[PASSAGE CENSURE]

Ace : Bref pendant leur absence c'est moi qui prend les rennes ^^, la suite la voila et aussi... dis Amandine je dois leur dire qu'ils doivent prendre un mouchoir ?

Marco : Tu entends bien qu'ils sont occupés ! Je vous conseille les lecteurs de prendre des mouchoirs. Votre pauvre auteuse à pleurer en écrivant ce chapitre.

Tout le monde (sauf Amandine et Thatch) : Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 51 : Révélation et séparation.**

Je repris mes esprits, j'avais la délicieuse impression que Thatch m'avait murmuré des paroles douces et réconfortantes durant mon sommeil.

Je vis que deux bras puissants me ceinturaient la taille, je me retournai et trouvai un Thatch endormit.

Mes souvenirs me revinrent, même certains que je n'avais pas vécu… pourquoi Vista était venu ? Pourquoi je ne porte quasiment rien ?

Je fais travailler mes méninges, je vois une image, la salle de bain, oui ça me revient, j'ai vu sans voir ce qu'on me faisait.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, j'ai sombré dans un noir d'encre, mais par moment, je me souvenais entendre Thatch me parler, me murmurer des choses.

Je suis bien consciente que j'ai dû me murer dans un silence pas possible, car j'ai laissé mon esprit partir.

Les images que j'ai de Teach me font mal et peur, mais je relativise, si je ne l'avais pas tué, j'y passais c'est certain.

Je repoussais au loin ces images et leva ma main vers le visage de mon amant, que je dessinais, je m'avance et l'embrasse.

Je le bascule doucement pour qu'il soit sur le dos et parcours son torse de mes mains, tout en continuant de savourer ses lèvres.

Il ne faut pas longtemps à mon amant pour revenir du pays des songes, sa main longe mon dos et plonge dans mes cheveux avant qu'il presse ma tête pour un baiser plus intense.

Il saisit de sa main chaude mon poignet gauche qui le parcourait, on se sépara à cause du manque d'air :

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Pardon, murmurais-je.

- Pas besoin, le plus important c'est que tu sois de nouveau là, mais si tu veux te faire pardonner, je veux bien encore un baiser, me fit Thatch avec un doux sourire qui s'agrandit.

Je me penchai et l'embrassai toujours avec tendresse et délicatesse, j'aimais aussi ces baisers là, mais Thatch a plus tendances à en vouloir des plus intenses et ardents.

Je le sens soupirer et ses mains baladeuses me caresser tout le corps, puis il me bascula et inversa les rôles, il me regarda et moi aussi :

- Tu es belle, aussi bien physiquement qu'intérieurement, quand je te fais ce compliment je pense beaucoup à la beauté de ton âme. Et si je te le dis aujourd'hui, c'est pour t'aider à aller mieux.

- Thatch….

- Ne dis rien, chuchota Thatch.

- … je t'aime, terminais-je.

- Petite rebelle, je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas t'entendre, ça mérite une punition, hum, disons un baiser.

- Pardon professeur.

Je l'embrassai encore, encerclant son cou de mes bras :

- Excuses acceptées, susurra mon amant avec un doux sourire.

- Thatch, j'ai eu si peur, j'ai cru… que j'y passais….

- N'y pense plus mon amour.

- J'ai peur…

- Tant que je serais à tes côtés tout ira bien.

Il m'aida à me lever, mais je n'étais pas tranquille, je m'habillai rapidement, Thatch prit ma main et me l'entrelaça :

- Tout ira bien mon amour je te le promets.

- L'avenir est incertain, alors ne promets rien, murmurais-je.

- Je sais, je voulais juste que tu saches que je serais là pour te protéger, on peut sortir ou tu as peur de l'extérieur.

- Non ça ira, je me sens bien sur le Moby Dick.

- Tant mieux.

On sortit, nos doigts entrelaçaient comme quand j'avais aidé Thatch à voir Barbe Blanche pour lui parler, cette fois c'est pour me rassurer.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Izou en s'avançant.

- Ça pourrait être mieux.

- Je m'en doute, t'hésite pas à parler si tu en ressens ce besoin.

- Merci.

Je picorais, rien me donnais envie et puis j'avais mal au ventre, j'ai les règles, depuis ce matin….

Et j'ai affreusement mal au dos, c'est toujours comme ça le premier jour.

Thatch alla s'entraîner, moi je préférai m'isoler, je marche au hasard puis je tombe sur une porte, par curiosité je l'ouvre.

Grosse goutte qui descend, il y a plein d'armes à feu, je prends un revolver, la vache ça pèse lourd ces machins là.

Je vois que le mur en face de moi a des cibles, je pointe le revolver et je me prends pour un cow boy et tire 5 fois.

Je m'arrête car le bruit résonne comme pas possible, je repose l'arme et me dépêche de partir, car finalement c'est bien joli, mais c'est pas bien ce que j'ai fais.

Sur le chemin je croise Izou :

- Tu sens la poudre, m'arrêta t'il.

- Oui je suis tombée sur la salle de tir et j'ai regardé, ça à son poids.

- Tu m'étonnes, bon moi je vais m'entraîne, je préfère que tu ne viennes pas, j'ai pas envie qu'il y ait d'accident.

- Pas de soucis, bon entraînement.

Izou entra, et s'avança tirer était tout un art, il vit qu'une des armes était mal reposé, probablement celle que sa petite sœur avait soupesé.

Il la remit, mais la trouva chaude :

- Elle n'aurait pas tiré avec quand même….

Il vit les douilles au sol et regarda le mur d'en face, quelque chose l'interloqua, elle a tiré 5 balles et pas de trou dans le mur.

Il courut et regarda les points d'impacts :

- Pas possible, faut que j'en ais le cœur net.

Il tira sur une autre cible et regarda ses 5 impacts :

- Pas possible.

Izou courut pour retrouver la jeune femme, qui se trouva être sur le pont du Moby Dick plus exactement sur la proue.

Il marcha vers elle :

- Tu m'as omis le fait que tu as tiré, c'était très dangereux pour quelqu'un qui n'y a jamais touché… c'est vrai que la salle sens constamment la poudre… donc j'ai passé outre, mais là….

- Désolé je ne voulais pas inquiéter.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour te blâmer, dis-moi tu as tiré au hasard ou quoi, le mur est dans un sale état.

- Désolé, j'avais fais en sorte de viser, mais je savais bien que ça serait pas sans dommage.

- Il n'y a rien d'abîmé.

- Hein ? Mais tu viens….

- Amandine, quand tu as tiré par 5 fois, c'était au cœur à la tête et à chaque fois dans la plus petite zone.

- Ah bon ? Mais c'est du hasard….

- Attends tu vas pas me faire avaler ça, faut être un élite pour arriver à tirer 5 fois de suite des points mortels. On va faire un test, tu prends mon arme et tu vas tirer sur la planche de bois. Marco, tu peux porter ça et t'éloigner de 500 mètre, ensuite tu la lâcheras, j'veux voir si elle n'est pas une tireuse d'élite à ses dépends.

- Mais je ne verrais jamais à 500 mètres ! M'exclamais-je.

- Panique pas, dis-toi que tu sauras maintenant comment te défendre.

Marco s'envola, je risquai coup d'œil derrière moi et je fis « gloups » tout le monde me regardait et Thatch était arrivé, sûrement prévenu, Izou lui expliqua :

- Amandine fixe la planche, ordonna Izou quand il me vit le regarda.

Je soupirai et j'obéis, je pourrais jamais réussir.

Je vis Marco s'arrêter, alors je me préparais, il lança la planche qui était un point minuscule, je vis lentement l'objet tomber et je tirai 4 fois, mais en suivant le mouvement de la planche.

Marco récupéra ce bout de bois, moi je dis, 0 balle au pire 1, mais pas les 4 :

- J'crois qu'on détient notre championne de tire, lança Marco.

Il laissa tomber ce bout de bois et… il y avait 4 trous bien distincts :

- Mais c'est impossible, fis-je en m'effondrant ahuri.

- Faut croire que tu as des talents cachés, ria Izou, bienvenue dans la bande des tireurs alors.

- Génial on va pouvoir la voir plus souvent, fit Curiel en passant son bras derrière mon épaule.

- Cu-ri-el, fit Thatch avec une aura noire et menaçante.

Temps de pause, imaginez un Thatch avec cette aura les cheveux qui flotte dans l'air et les yeux qui envois des éclairs… vous aurez peur !

-… retire immédiatement tes sales doigts de ma princesse, tu as 1 seconde, 1, 0 DEGAGES !

Dans sa fuite Curiel me fit tomber ce qui redoubla la colère de Thatch, tout le monde s'écarta de moi, du coup dans un rayon de 3 mètres j'avais personne à côté de moi.

- Thatch arrête ! Tu effrayes tout le monde.

- Désolé, fit penaud mon homme.

- AMANDINE DEVIENT NOTRE PROTECTRICE ! S'exclamèrent une bonne partie des hommes présents.

Je les comprends, avec moi Thatch redevient tout gentil, mais quand il est en mode possessif, moi-même j'en ai peur.

- Enfin Thatch, soupirais-je quand nous fûmes seuls, c'est exagéré… j'ai une question, admettons que… je n'éprouve plus rien à ton égard, car mes sentiments ont changé et que je ne peux te donner que de l'amitié. Est-ce que tu serais possessif au point de penser, soit tu m'as, soit personne d'autre m'aura et que donc tu iras jusqu'à me tuer ou bien me laisserais-tu vivre et accepterais-tu ma décision ?

- Ça me tue de le dire, mais, je te laisserai partir, souffla Thatch, je t'aime trop pour te tuer, je te laisserai partir. Par amour pour toi Vista s'est effacé, alors je ferais comme lui et m'effacerai si un jour une telle chose se produisait.

Je ressentais ses émotions grâce au fluide et je sus qu'il ne me mentait pas :

- Merci, mais sache qu'actuellement je t'aime, alors arrête un peu, ça n'avait rien de méchant.

- Et le coup de la pelote de laine ? C'était pas méchant, osé s'amuser alors que tu étais un chat… GRRRRRRRR.

Grosse goutte, il recommence, je soupire, c'est vrai que le coup de la pelote ce n'était pas sympa, mais bon.

- Allez, tout doux mon chaton, tout se passera bien.

- Ah non mon chaton c'est toi, t'étais toute mimi avec les oreilles, tu veux bien te faire pousser des oreilles ?

- Non, paniquais-je.

- Allez mon amour juste pour que je puisse te les taquiner.

- Non, balbutiais-je.

- Mais elles étaient si douces.

- Non.

- Et j'adorai tes ronronnements

Je me retrouvai étrangement coincée contre le mur, Thatch posa ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage et pencha son visage vers moi.

- Tu es particulièrement tentante et sensuelle dans cette position de faiblesse, j'ai des idées pas très chastes, avec de longues bandes de tissus en guise de corde. Et j'imagine une plume te parcourir ton corps voluptueux et après te faire encore et encore, et encore l'amour sans cesse. Tu es aphrodisiaque tu sais.

- J'ose même pas imaginé ce que ça donnerai si on en mangeait en grande quantité en prime…, continuais-je le rouge aux joues en ayant un sourire un peu crispé et gêné.

- Mais ça peut s'arranger, je te prépare tout un repas bourré d'aphrodisiaque et tu me supplieras de ne jamais m'arrêter dans mes assauts.

J'eus un long frisson d'excitation, Thatch c'était très rapproché tout d'un coup, ses yeux brillaient de malice et de perversité.

Il avait un sourire d'amusement, nos corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, son avant bras droit au dessus de ma tête où il s'appuyait contre le mur.

Et son poing gauche sur sa hanche :

- Comme j'aimerai que mes yeux de braise puissent dissoudre ce que tu portes.

Je me tassai contre le mur, mais j'étais au maximum, je me mordillai ma lèvre inférieure :

- Qu'ai-je dis ?

Je tentais une fuite, mais Thatch me prit par la taille et me souleva avant de me mettre sur une de ses épaules.

Je gesticulais pour descendre :

- Tu l'as cherché, ricana mon amant.

Je le sentis me caresser les fesses :

- Ah non repose-moi.

- Non sinon je ne pourrais plus parcourir tes fesses.

- Non pas les chatouilles.

Il m'en faisait sous mes genoux, je gesticulai, mais lui s'en fichait, ensuite il longea mes jambes et revient à son objectif à savoir mes fesses….

J'essayais de desserrer, son bras qui me tenait, mais c'est peine perdue face à tous ces muscles, si saillants je dois dire, il a une force redoutable dans les bras.

Il continue de me caresser à travers mes vêtements :

- Repose-moi ! Ordonnais-je en lui donnant de faibles coups dans son dos.

- Humm… la prochaine fois faut que je pense à attacher tes poignets et tes chevilles.

- Ta séance domination ne t'a pas suffit durant ces 4 jours ? Demandais-je amusée en même temps que je cherche à me libérer.

Car oui, si je me débats pas c'est pas bien drôle, en fait je suis bien ici, si je voulais vraiment descendre j'aurais employé un autre ton.

- Si, mais j'avoue vouloir continuer de temps à autre, en tout cas tu as un joli jeu de jambe surtout vue de cet angle.

Je rougis face à ce compliment, il en profita pour caresser mes jambes et réveiller en moi mon entrejambe.

Je gémis, il avança vers son lit ou il s'assit, mais son bras qui me tenait me bloquait et je ne pouvais me redresser.

Il me libéra, j'eus juste le temps de mettre mon visage à la hauteur du sien, qu'il prit mes poignets, s'allongea, m'attirant avec lui.

Je me retrouvai à être au-dessus de lui, il enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et me maintenait mes mains de par et autre de sa tête.

- Tu es magnifique avec tes cheveux qui tombent en cascade. Ça me plairait…

- Quoi ?

- Que tu sois ainsi dans cette position, nue évidemment et que ce soit moi qui te pilonne et non toi qui impose ton rythme.

Je sentis mes joues me brûler, il releva son visage et captura mes lèvres :

- Tu… tu le désires ? Demandais-je timidement.

- A toi de choisir.

- Tu as réalisé plusieurs fantasmes pour moi et je voulais réaliser un des tiens, continuais-je en fuyant un peu son regard. Et… et on va le faire.

J'étais rouge de gêne, j'use de mon don pour fermer la chambre de mon amant et l'insonorisé.

- Déshabilles-nous avec ton don, je peux plus attendre.

Je sentis sa bosse contre moi, aussitôt on était nu, je frissonnai, Thatch écarta ses jambes pour que je puisse avoir plus d'aisance dans mes mouvements.

Je voulais récupérer mes mains pour m'aider à m'empaler sur lui :

- Non, non, répliqua Thatch amusé, pas tes mains.

- Mais….

- Chut… ne panique pas, fit-il d'un ton plus doux et sérieux, essayes et si tu as du mal je t'aide.

Je dus regarder comment on était et voir son anatomie, me refit frissonner et rougir, j'osai timidement me positionner, j'hésitai un instant :

- Qui a-t-il ?

- J'ai juste peur… que tu commences à donner des… coups de rein tout de suite… en fait j'ai peur d'avoir… mal… et de ne pas… avoir le temps de m'habituer.

Il me caressa mes poignets :

- J'attendrai que tu sois prête ne t'en fais pas.

- Merci, soufflais-je.

- Non !

- Quoi non ?

- Amandine il est normal que tu ais des craintes et je préfère comme maintenant que tu me le dises, même si tu as peur de me blesser, ce que je vois c'est que tu as aussi confiance en moi pour te confier et c'est pour moi important.

J'étais rassurée maintenant, mais je me stoppai :

- Heu… mais… j'ai… les règles, balbutiais-je, ça te… te gêne pas ?

- Non, pourquoi ça me gênerai ?

- Bin… je… sais… pas, finissais-je par dire.

Il sourit, amusé, je me sens pas à mon aise de prendre ainsi les initiatives surtout quand ce n'est pas moi qui décide ou que ce n'est pas dans le feu de l'action.

Je me plaçais au-dessus de son membre et j'allai doucement, je m'empalais sur lui et chaque millimètre où je glissais j'avais des frissons dont des petits au niveau des joues, ce qui était très agréable.

Je ne pus aller plus loin au bout d'un moment, je soufflais :

- Ça va ?

- Oui.

- Bon.

Il entoura ma taille de ses jambes, resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur mes poignets et donna un coup de rein, j'en eu le souffle coupé.

Il engagea un rythme doux, je gémissais de plaisir, il me regarda dans les yeux puis ma poitrine :

- Tu as de magnifiques ondulations, lança Thatch avec une voix sensuelle et un regard de braise.

Je fuyais son regard gênée, je l'entendis rire doucement :

- Ta poitrine est magnifique.

Il s'amusait avec ma gêne, il en profita pour augmenter le rythme et l'intensité de ses coups.

Je dégoulinais de sueur, il bougea son bassin de façon circulaire, je fermais les yeux et gémis doucement.

Voyant que ça m'avait fait de l'effet il recommença, mes bras tremblèrent, Thatch me regarda à la fois dans les yeux et ma poitrine.

Mes bras me font souffrir à être tendu et à supporter mon poids en plus des forces qui me quittent.

Je ne tiens plus et je m'écroule sur Thatch, il me tient dans ses bras et continue, au bout de quelques secondes il reprend mes poignets qu'il tient, mais de part et d'autre de ses hanches.

- Je veux te contempler dans toute ta splendeur, alors si tu as récupérée, redresses-toi.

Récupérer ? Mais comment je peux récupérer des forces alors que tu me vides de mes forces mon amour.

Je me redresse, mes bras ne supportent plus mon poids et ça me soulage, Thatch me pilonne.

Je rougis, je crie, je penche aussi ma tête en arrière par moment, c'est si puissant….

- Que tu es belle… ainsi la tête en arrière, si je le pouvais je te dessinerai à loisir. Tu es resplendissante, tes cheveux qui volent au gré de mes coups, ton visage rosit, cette petite goutte de sueur qui lèche sensuellement les formes de ton corps. Les pointes de tes seins tendues, ton regard assombrit par le désir et le plaisir auquel tu te perds, ta bouche entrouverte recherchant l'air salvateur. Ton corps si frêle, ta peau si pale, tes soupirs….

Plus il me décrivait plus la chaleur et l'excitation me gagnèrent.

Il a une voix si sensuelle et électrisante, je décroche peu à peu de la réalité, j'ai l'impression de me dédoubler.

Mais pas bien longtemps on finit par aller au 7ème ciel dans un cri.

Je m'effondre sur lui, il embrasse mon front qui est dégoulinant de sueur, je suis trempée et je commence à avoir froid.

- On va prendre une bonne douche, ça te fera du bien.

Il me bascula, ainsi il inversa les positions, il sortit de mon intimité, j'éprouvais un vide tout d'un coup.

Il m'aida à me relever, j'avais du mal à marcher, alors sans tergiverser il me souleva et me prit encore dans ses bras et entra dans sa salle d'eau.

Il me soutient par la taille et mit l'eau en marche c'était de l'eau fraîche, ça me faisait un bien fou.

J'enlaçai le cou de mon amant avec mes bras et l'embrassa timidement, il répondit à mon baiser et finis par s'écarter, le regard assombrit par le désir.

- Je t'aime, me dit-il.

- Moi aussi et de tout mon cœur.

- Et pour l'éternité.

- Oui l'éternité.

On se sourit mutuellement avant d'échanger un chaste baiser, ensuite on se sécha et s'habilla, Thatch me coiffa, comme à son habitude, mes cheveux.

Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, vraiment pas, et lui il adore coiffer, je penchais ma tête et quémanda un baiser qu'il me donna tout en caressant mon cou offert.

Je gloussais, il recommença avec ses deux mains :

- Non arrête, riais-je.

- D'accord, mais en échange 1 long et langoureux baiser.

- Hum escroc, soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser.

Il eut ce qu'il voulu et quand on se sépara j'avais le souffle plus court.

On toqua à la porte :

- Quoi ? Demanda Thatch en ouvrant.

- Père voudrait te voir, répondit Marco.

- A quel sujet ?

- Je ne sais pas, il a rien voulu me dire.

- Bon je vais voir, à tout à l'heure mon amour.

- Oui c'est ça à tout à l'heure.

Thatch partit, j'allumai mon PC pour m'occuper le temps qu'il revienne, je passe rapidement sur les sites, comme chaque jour, en général je m'accorde entre 15 minutes et une heure.

Je répondis à tous mes mails, j'eus tout juste le temps de terminer que Thatch revient, je me retournai et je le vis blême :

- Ça ne va pas ? Demandais-je précipitamment.

Pour toute réponse il me serra contre lui :

- Demain… matin je… je dois partir en mission, pour une durée indéterminée.

J'écarquillai les yeux… non pas ça….

- Je suis commandant, Père a fait des efforts pour ne pas m'envoyer en mission de suite, mais… j'ai aussi des responsabilités, ce ne serait pas juste vis-à-vis de mes frères, même si j'ai une compagne…. N'en veut pas à Père…

- Je ne lui en veux pas, tu es commandant et pas qu'un peu, je comprends ta situation, mais ne m'interdis pas d'avoir peur et de pleurer.

Il me regarda et balaya mes larmes, je le serrais tout contre moi :

- Tout ira bien, ne pleure pas, sinon c'est moi, qui vais pleurer.

Cela ne fit que redoubler mes pleurs et lui aussi ses yeux brillaient, il m'embrassa comme jamais, c'était peut-être nos derniers baisers.

Non ! Je ne peux pas penser ça, mais j'ai peur… si peur….

- Tu veux bien m'aider à préparer mes affaires ? Ensuite je m'occuperai de toi, je veux passer le maximum de temps avec toi, avant de partir.

- Oui, fis-je la voix nouée.

Je l'aidai, en quelques heures tout était bouclé, on ne s'était arrêté que pour déjeuner et dîner en silence.

Le repas fut vite coupé court comme ce midi, ni Thatch ni moi n'avions d'appétit, ensuite on partit ensemble.

Thatch ferma à clé sa chambre, puis il commença à se déshabiller, je détournai le visage, qui ruisselait de larmes, je ne veux pas qu'il les voit.

Je ne veux pas que ce soit la dernière fois….

Il s'approcha de moi et m'essuya mon visage :

- Ne pleure pas mon ange…, souffla t'il.

Il me déshabilla et nos corps s'unirent plus d'une fois cette nuit durant, je n'arrivai pas à m'ôter de la tête que c'était peut-être la dernière fois.

- Thatch promet-moi de ne pas partir, je veux te dire au revoir, demain matin, sanglotais-je contre lui.

- Je t'attendrai, je te le promets, mais tu sais nous sommes déjà le matin. Dès que je le pourrais je t'appellerai le plus souvent possible, mais ne t'inquiète pas si pendant plusieurs jours je ne donne pas de nouvelle.

- Même si c'est de nuit, n'ai pas peur de m'appeler, même si c'est quelques secondes.

J'avais de violents spasmes :

- Je ferai en sorte que ce soit plusieurs minutes.

On refit l'amour une dernière fois, avant de s'assoupir d'épuisement.

Le réveil de Thatch sonna il donna un coup pour l'arrêter et regarda sa si belle amante dormir, les yeux creusés par les larmes.

Il s'habilla rapidement, avant de s'asseoir près de sa douce et de pencher au dessus de son visage.

Il lui caressa ses cheveux et l'appela :

- Amandine, ma douce, réveilles-toi.

- Hum….

Je vis Thatch me sourire tristement, je me jetai dans ses bras et l'embrassa comme jamais, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte.

Je finis par m'arrêter pour m'habiller, officiellement je suis dans sa division, mais il m'a interdit de venir, il veut que je continue de m'entraîner.

Et puis j'ai su hier que Barbe Blanche m'en aurait empêché, Thatch était partit le temps que je m'habille.

Quand je fus prête, je courus vers le pont, où les dernières affaires étaient transférées sur le Moby Dick petit modèle….

Thatch était le dernier à embarquer, il me faisait dos et m'attendait, tout le monde s'écarta, j'avançai lentement vers lui.

Lui aussi, quand nous furent proche, je le serrais dans mes bras et retenait autant que possible mes larmes :

- Soit prudent et reviens-moi vivant, fis-je d'une voix nouée.

- Je ferais tout pour revenir…. Vista… s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose… prend bien soin d'elle.

- NON NE DIS PAS CA ! Hurlais-je en sanglotant tout contre lui.

- J'y veillerai, je te le jure, répondit Vista.

- Prenez tous soin d'elle, ajouta Thatch à l'adresse de toute l'assemblée, je dois y aller, chuchota t'il.

Il m'embrassa les cheveux, c'est péniblement que je me détachai de lui, mais je ne lâchai pas sa main, il descendit les premières marches de l'échelle, nos doigts toujours entrelacer.

J'attrapai son col et l'embrassa une dernière fois :

- Bonne chance et au revoir.

Je m'écartai de lui et lui fis dos, laissant mes larmes tomber, je préférais que tout l'équipage me voit que mon amant.

Pourtant je ne l'entendis pas descendre :

- A bientôt ma belle, me dit-il en m'embrassant la joue.

Il descendit, je me retournai et le regarda par-dessus la balustrade, j'avais de violents spasmes et Thatch ordonnait à ses hommes de lever l'ancre et de lever les voiles.

Je vis son bateau s'éloigner, lui me fixait tout comme moi, il était de moins en moins visible alors je criai de toutes mes forces :

- THATCH JE T'AIME ! JE T'ATTENDRAI !

Puis je m'effondrai au sol, on me prit dans les bras, Vista me berça pour me calmer :

- Ça ira, c'est un dur.

- J'ai peur….

Thatch l'avait entendu, il n'avait entendu qu'elle, il en était touché qu'elle soit si attachée à lui et si sincère.

Il l'avait trouvé sa femme de sa vie, maintenant à lui de revenir pour vivre avec elle !

* * *

Une tite review ?

Vous savez que la dernière mélodie de Pacohontas (j'arrive jamais à l'écrire correctement ) va super bien avec la fin du chapitre.


	52. Difficultés

Emy : Snif….

Mufy : XD lol à part des cœurs brisés ton chapitre est bien. Lol j'étais MDR.

* * *

**Chapitre 52 : Difficultés.**

Je ne viens pas déjeuner… et encore moins dîner, je m'étais enfermée dans la chambre de Thatch.

Je voulais être seule, cela ne faisait même pas quelques heures qu'il était partit, qu'il me manquait cruellement.

Balabalabala.

Je sursautai, le silence était brisé, par un escargophone que je cherche de vue, il est sur le bureau de Thatch, je m'en approche et voit un mot écrit par mon amant :

« _Réponds ma belle. Thatch_ »

Alors je décrochai :

- Coucou ma belle.

Je m'écroulai en pleurs, je n'aime pas les séparations, je suis plus affectée que d'autres, car étant plus petite quand Valentin est mort né, moi étant toute jeune, un peu plus d'un an, je l'attendais mon petit frère.

Le jour de l'accouchement, dans la nuit, mes parents sont vite partit, et depuis on soupçonne que c'est ce qui fait que je réagis très violemment aux situations de séparation ou d'abandon aussi bien réel que ce que je peux voir dans des films.

Parce que j'ai dû me sentir abandonnée, même s'ils avaient appelé les voisins pour s'occuper de moi, je vis mal ces situations.

- Je suis désolée… je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter….

- Alors pleure mon amour et ne t'en veux pas, je t'aime mon trésor.

- Moi aussi….

- T'entendre crier ce matin, m'a un peu plus conforté que j'ai trouvé enfin mon âme sœur et je suis heureux de l'importance que j'ai à tes yeux. Ça me change tellement des femmes avides d'argent… Amandine si je meurs j'ai rédigé mon testament qui se trouve….

- MAIS J'EN VEUX PAS TON ARGENT ! CE QUE JE VEUX C'EST TOI ! ALORS TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE VITE FAIRE TA MISSION ET DE REVENIR !

- Je sais… mais voir l'escargophone avec ces yeux si larmoyant, fallait que je te fasse arrêter de pleurer, finalement c'est insoutenable de te voir en larme même si ça t'aide à aller mieux, ça me fait de la peine.

C'est vrai que sous le coup, j'ai cessé de pleurer, j'essuie mes larmes, ma peine est moins poignante.

Mais elle est encore là.

- Je vais me ressaisir et tu verras en rentrant je saurais tirer dans toutes les directions et être encore plus rapide que Lucky Luke.

- C'est qui ?! S'exclama Thatch en jouant le possessif.

- Un héros d'une bande dessinée dans mon monde, il tire plus vite que son ombre, mais il n'y a toi que j'aime, moi je préfère les sabreurs comme toi.

- Alors, je vais faire vite, je dois te laisser ma douce, je t'aime ma tendresse.

- Je t'aime aussi.

On raccrocha en même temps sans le savoir, mon ventre cria famine, il était tard maintenant, 22h et des poussières.

Il doit y avoir plus personne en cuisine et encore moins au réfectoire.

Sinon je me fais apparaître un plat… évidemment mon don ne veut pas marcher.

Donc je m'en vais vers les cuisines, j'allume les lumières et j'y trouve personne, bon je vais me faire quelque chose alors :

- Je savais que tu viendrais, fit la voix de Vista.

Je fis un bond en criant, il m'a fait peur :

- Tiens, je me suis dis qu'à sauté le repas hier midi, hier soir et ceux d'aujourd'hui tu allais être affamée. Ace n'a même pas eut le courage de tenter de prendre ce que je t'ai gardé, tu étais si mal qu'on ne savait pas quoi faire.

Je m'installai à une table du réfectoire et mangea ce que Vista m'avait gardé, j'avais les crocs….

A sauter 5 repas c'est pas terrible, hier j'avais à peine manger, et aujourd'hui je suis restée cloîtrer dans la chambre de mon tendre.

- Tu veux quelque chose d'autre ?

- Non merci ça ira, répondis-je.

Il avait gardé en conséquence, j'ai presque tout avalé, mais je me sentais vide, Thatch me manque vraiment beaucoup et j'ai peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.

- Vista….

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que… pour ce soir au moins je peux dormir avec toi ?

Je ne voulais pas être seule :

- Entendu, si tu as besoin de parler je serais là.

- Merci….

Il me prit encore dans ses bras pour me calmer, je n'arrivais pas à arrêter ce flot de larmes :

- Chut, chut….

Il me porta, jusqu'à ses appartements où il me posa, je m'essuyais une énième fois mes yeux.

- Je reviens, je vais te chercher tes affaires.

J'hochai la tête, quand il partit j'allai dans la salle d'eau pour me rafraîchir le visage et quand je vis mon reflet, je faisais de la peine à voir.

Je me fis apparaître un stock de mouchoir que je commençais à utiliser, je respirai à plein poumon pour essayer de me calmer.

J'eus du mal, mais j'y était arrivée, Vista revient et me tendit mes affaires :

- Merci, soufflais avant de me changer dans sa salle de bain.

Je reviens lui s'était déjà changé :

- Ça va mieux ?

Je fis non de la tête :

- J'ai juste réussi à arrêter de pleurer, répondit-je d'une voix enrouée.

- Allez viens là, dit-il en tapotant son lit, et essaye de dormir ça te fera du bien.

Je m'approchai et m'allongeai à ses côtés, j'avais une boule au ventre, j'angoissais et je priais pour que Thatch revienne vite.

Je m'endormis difficilement, mais j'y arrivai….

- Non… non, murmura Amandine.

Elle se débattait violemment avec les draps, Vista en deux temps trois mouvements alluma la lumière, et la prit par les épaules l'appelant :

- NON !

- Amandine réveilles-toi !

J'ouvris les yeux et regarda autour de moi, haletante, dégoulinante de sueur, je regardais ensuite Vista apeurée :

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, fit lentement Vista, calmes-toi et respire lentement d'accord ?

J'hochai la tête et fit ce qu'il me dit :

- J'ai vue… Thatch et il était… il était… mort.

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

- Je sais… mais….

- Tu as peur, je sais.

Il me prit encore dans ses bras, pour une étreinte fraternelle :

- J'ai peur de me rendormir.

- Je me doute, mais il faut aussi que tu dormes, Thatch n'aimerai pas que sa petite protégée soit fatiguée quand il reviendra. Interdiction de dire le mot si !

- Ça ne te gêne pas ? Demandais-je au bout d'un moment.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que je dorme près de toi ?

- Oui et non, non car si je peux aider ma petite sœur à avoir moins peur c'est avec plaisir que je lui rends service, mais… aussi oui, mais ça je n'ai pas à avoir à te le dire, tu sais de quoi il en retourne. Toutefois j'ai passé outre, mes sentiments pour toi sont toujours présents, mais chaque jour qui passe je te vois un peu plus comme une amie, un précieuse amie avec qui j'ai un lien des plus forts. Ne te préoccupe pas de moi, ça se calmera avec le temps.

- Merci… d'être un si bon ami.

- Je t'en pris, aller maintenant il est temps de se rendormir d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Je serais là si tu refais un cauchemar.

Je referme les yeux et je me rendors.

Aie… mes yeux me font mal… j'ai trop pleuré hier, je me doutais que j'allais en baver.

Ça me fait mal comme tout, je peine à les ouvrir, je me tourne Vista n'est plus là, je me redresse.

Je suis sûre que je dois avoir une tête semblable à la gueule de bois… quand je me vois dans le miroir je me dis que j'en suis pas loin, le mal de crâne en moins quoi.

Je soupire et me rince le visage, je reprends mes vêtements de la veille et m'habille.

Je sors, bon personne, je me grouille, j'ai pas spécialement envie qu'on pense que je trompe Thatch.

Quand j'arrive au réfectoire tout le monde me regarde, je leur lance un pâle sourire et m'installe, je mange à peu près correctement.

Je vais m'entraîner durement, il faut qu'il soit fier de moi en rentrant !

Rien que pour ça je remangeai une seconde fois, devant les visages un peu effaré de mes frères de cœur.

J'étais déterminée à améliorer mes tirs, donc une fois que j'eus finis de manger, je me précipite vers la salle d'arme, j'y vois Izou, Curiel et d'autres qui s'entraînent.

Tous se stoppèrent, c'est Izou qui est le premier à me rejoindre et à me sourire :

- Tu es venue pour t'entraîner hein ? Alors dis-nous tu veux te spécialiser dans quoi ? Les fusils ? Les revolvers ?

- Plutôt les revolvers.

- Bon, alors viens, on va te montrer ce qu'on a, toi il te faut un plutôt léger, après tu vas tirer avec chaque revolver et voir avec lequel tu es la plus à l'aise ok ?

- D'accord.

Autant dire qu'il y en avait une petite trentaine, je les essayai tous, au final 3 retenaient mon attention je dus retirer et voir lequel était le mieux.

Je finis pas en exclure un, mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider entre les 2 derniers :

- Tu peux avoir 2 modèles différents, t'en fais pas, t'es marrante tu es plus à l'aise avec ceux qui sont plus durs à manier, sourit Izou.

- Ah bon ?

Moi j'y connaissais rien côté revolvers, laissons les experts parler, c'est mieux.

Izou s'occupa de moi et commença un entraînement plus poussé avec des cibles qui bougeaient dans tous les sens.

Attention certaines de ces cibles étaient des « alliés » donc il ne faut pas que je leur tire dessus.

Izou lui était allé dans des sortes de gradins pour voir mon évolution vue du dessus.

Bon ceux que je dois pulvériser sont de couleur verte et les autres couleurs pas touche.

Pourquoi du vert ? Me posez pas la question.

Pas facile cet exercice où vos mannequins sont une flopée de couleur, dès que du vert apparaît je tire à droite à gauche derrière moi, devant, je cours, je saute par-dessus certaines cibles pour avoir un meilleur angle de tir.

A la fin j'ai évidemment plus de balle, faut pas déconner non plus.

- C'est plutôt pas mal, en plus ton fluide t'aide énormément pour localiser tes ennemis.

Je lui souris assez contente de moi :

- Et le fluide combatif tu y arrives ou pas ?

- C'est aléatoire, des fois j'y arrive des fois non.

- Humm… écoute demande à Marco et Vista des conseils, tu t'es beaucoup focalisé sur le fluide sensitif, mais ça serait super si tu arrivais à maîtriser le combatif. Ils sauront bien t'aider. Allez je te libère reviens demain pour continuer ton entraînement, ok ?

- Ça marche.

Je sors direction Marco, durant le chemin je repense à Thatch… je soupire, non n'y pense pas, tout ira bien !

Je frappe à la porte de Marco et attends :

- Oui ?

- C'est Amandine, j'aurais besoin de quelques conseils, je peux entrer ?

- Oui vas-y entre.

Quand j'ouvre, Marco est en train de réaliser une carte :

- Je suis à toi dans 5 minutes.

- Pas de soucis.

Je regarde sa chambre, très bien rangé, avec beaucoup de livre, rien ne traîne, comme Thatch.

Ça me fait rappeler son mensonge quand il m'a fait l'amour alors que Marco était derrière la porte, j'en ai des frissons rien que d'y repenser.

Je secoue la tête pour ne plus penser à lui, sinon je sais que je vais être triste, je me focalise sur Marco.

Tiens il n'a pas sa veste sur lui, oui c'est la dernière chose que je remarque, normal ce n'est pas lui mon chéri, je suis sûre que pleins de fan en crève de jalousie.

Donc j'attends, quand il se tourne enfin, je suis contente de pouvoir enfin lui parler, il croise les bras, s'il pense me troubler c'est raté… pour l'instant :

- Voila, j'ai commencé avec Izou et les autres le tir, mais Izou m'a demandé d'aller te voir avec Vista aussi, pour avoir des conseils sur le fluide combatif, comme j'ai encore du mal à l'invoquer.

- Ok, je vois, c'est vrai qu'entre le sensitif et le combatif, c'est pas la même chose pour arriver à mieux les maîtriser, l'entraînement n'est pas le même. Pour le combatif comment dire, il faut que tu laisses libre court à ton imagination, c'est le meilleur conseil que j'ai à te donner. Tu dois imaginer repousser une attaque, imaginer que tu peux annuler d'un seul contact physique un fruit du démon, imaginer que tu viens de dresser une barrière de protection. Le problème c'est que tu manque de confiance en toi, tu doutes de toi et donc tu doutes de ton fluide. Si par moment tu arrives à l'utiliser c'est que tu vas avoir dépassé ton manque de confiance quelques secondes.

- Mais j'y arriverai jamais.

- Hum, fit-il en souriant, c'est sur que si tu as ce genre de pensée tu n'y arriveras pas.

- C'est juste que ça me semble comme irréalisable.

- Tu recommences !

- Mais j'y peux rien.

- Bon pense à ce que je t'ai dis et va voir Vista.

- D'accord.

Je partis un peu déçue, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne m'avait pas tout dis… je soupirai et je pars alors chercher Vista.

Pendant ce temps Marco sortit de sa chambre et alla voir son Père :

- Bonjour Père, j'ai besoin de vous parler d'Amandine.

- Elle pleure toujours ?

- Non, en tout cas pas devant moi, voila elle veut apprendre à maîtriser le fluide combatif le problème c'est qu'il faut avoir confiance en soi, c'est capital. Et elle n'a pas cette aptitude, mais il faut l'aider, comparer à avant elle doute moins d'elle grâce à Thatch, mais c'est pas encore ça.

- Tu as une idée fils ? Demanda Barbe Blanche.

- Oui, c'est à nous de l'aider en lui faisant des éloges, même si on lui fait des compliments, je pense qu'on doit le lui dire plus souvent et être plus nombreux à le dire. Je crois qu'elle a besoin de réaliser qu'elle peut devenir redoutable au combat si elle y croit, tant qu'elle n'y croira pas elle n'y arrivera pas ou que par miracle.

- Je suppose que tu veux que je fasse passer le mot à tout le monde.

- Oui Père, je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, mais vous qu'en dites-vous ?

- Je crois que tu as raison, mais il faudra que les compliments soient mérités, je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait qu'on la félicite si ce qu'elle a fait est vraiment médiocre. Malgré tout c'est une fille modeste, mais allez-y doucement avec les compliments elle pourrait penser que vous vous moquez d'elle si tout d'un coup elle en reçoit pleins et cela aura l'effet inverse que ce que nous voulons.

- C'est vrai, nous serons prudent sur ce point.

- Vas chercher les autres commandants et tu leurs dis que je veux les voir.

- Oui Père.

Le phœnix partit réunir ses frères et attendit que Vista et Amandine cessent de discuter pour parler avec le commandant de la 5ème division.

Il attendit qu'Amandine soit hors de vue pour cela :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Marco ? Demanda l'épéiste.

- Père veut nous voir.

- Je te suis.

Quand ils arrivèrent c'était les derniers.

- Bien, nous allons parler de votre sœur, comme vous le savez elle manque de confiance en elle et elle veut apprendre à maîtriser le fluide combatif ce qui est incompatible. Néanmoins, nous pouvons l'aider de cette façon, je souhaiterai que quand elle réussisse quelque chose que vous la félicitiez, elle a des aptitudes, mais elle n'y croit pas assez. Il faut que ce soit mérité et que vous l'encourager, alors faites circuler le message, mais veiller à ce qu'elle ne vous surprenne pas, elle pourrait mal le prendre et douter un peu plus d'elle, expliqua Barbe Blanche.

- Ce qu'on pourrait faire aussi, réalisa Izou, c'est parler entre nous de ce qu'elle fait, car franchement elle m'épate, elle est plus à l'aise avec des calibres qui sont chiants à manier. Moi je pense qu'il ne faut pas que la féliciter, il faut aussi parler de ses « exploits », elle n'est pas dupe, faut se méfier d'elle, elle serait bien capable de nous démasquer.

Ça Barbe Blanche n'en doutait pas, elle avait percé à jour le secret de Thatch, elle réfléchit beaucoup et est très observatrice.

Il fallait jouer finement si on ne voulait pas qu'elle comprenne très vite ce qu'ils manigançaient.

- Pour ma part, j'ai déjà parlé avec Curiel et certains de nos hommes de ses tirs et sa précision, le fluide sensitif l'aide vraiment beaucoup. Dire qu'elle avait un talent sans le savoir.

Izou était tout fier de sa jeune sœur, elle l'avait surprit et il était content pour elle.

Pendant ce temps….

Bon… les conseils de Vista sont les mêmes que ceux de Marco, avoir plus confiance en moi j'aimerai les y voir.

Comme si c'était facile, c'est vrai que je me sous-estime et me dévalorise, enfin bon quand même, fait chier.

J'ai besoin du fluide combatif, mais comment faire pour que j'ai plus confiance en moi ? Bon je vais essayer de moins me dire que « je ne peux pas le faire » et de me dévaloriser.

Même si je pense qu'une petite voix au fond de moi me dira « Mais c'est impossible ».

Je suis déterminée, c'est certain, mais il me manque la confiance, à moi de l'acquérir et de moins douter.

Merde tu as BAC+2 !

- OUAIS MERDE VOUS AVIEZ DIS QUE LES EPILEPTIQUES ETAIENT DES INCAPABLES POURTANT J'AI EU MON BAC ET PLUS DEUX EN PRIME !

Toutes les personnes présentes me regardèrent comme si j'étais une folle.

Merde j'ai gueulée sans m'en rendre compte :

- Heu….

Je m'enfuis en courant et je me réfugie dans ma chambre et je soupire.

Heureusement, je crois que personne ne sait ce qu'est l'épilepsie, je crois….

Ça me fait penser que… j'en ai pas parlé à Thatch ! Ça m'est sortit de la tête et puis je ne vais pas oser lui dire….

Même si ça fait heu environ 3 ans que remonte ma dernière crise nocturne et à plus de…. De plusieurs années celle de jour, j'oserai jamais lui dire… surtout ce que cela entraîne lors des crises.

Mais il a pas besoin de savoir, que suis-je bête dans ce monde on va plus aux… merde les lecteurs, si jamais ils savent ça, j'en prends un coup sur ma dignité.

Je rechigne dans mon coin, mais ils ont qu'à chercher sur Internet s'ils veulent savoir, mais noter bien un truc avant d'en rire !

Quand j'ai des crises mon cerveau envoie des faux messages nerveux et j'ai plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps.

Et non ce n'est pas contagieux, c'est génétiquement transmissible ! (Oui j'ai terriblement souffert à cause de ça et de la connerie et l'imbécillité de l'être vivant dit « humain »).

Bref, cette connasse d'enseignante m'a fait redoubler mon CP décrétant que les épileptiques ne pouvait ni apprendre à lire, écrire, compter. Elle ne s'est pas occupée de moi ! Du coup j'ai redoublé, merde le CP, j'ai redoublé le CP !

Mais merde on pourrait penser que j'étais une retardée mentale alors que c'est faux !

Car l'année suivante, puisque j'ai déménagé et donc changement d'école, mon maître d'école m'a tout fait rattraper et en 15 jours je savais lire… 15 jours….

Cette conne m'a fait perdre 1 an et quand ceux qui me demande qu'elle classe j'ai redoublé souvent je ne leur réponds pas.

J'ai pas envie qu'il pense que je suis une attardée ! Alors que ce n'est pas vrai.

Mais il faut que j'en parle à Thatch, s'il revient….

- Non n'ait pas ce genre de pensée, me murmurais-je à moi-même.

Je m'affale sur mon lit et serre mon coussin :

- Faut vraiment que j'arrête… de me dévaloriser, j'ai réussis pas mal de chose, j'ai eu mon BAC avec mention, c'est l'aboutissement de tous mes efforts et mon BTS aussi je l'ai obtenue avec brio. J'ai réussi là où certains disaient que je n'y arriverai pas j'ai réussit, mes frères et sœur ont plus de facilité que moi pour apprendre ou ont une mémoire auditive qui les aident…. Moi je n'avais ni facilité, ni mémoire visuelle ou auditive, j'ai dû tout retenir. J'en ai sué, alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me mettre en avant ? Pourquoi je manque de confiance ? Je dois pourtant en valoir la peine pour que j'ai trouvé le grand amour… Ça veut dire que je suis quelqu'un de bien….

Thatch tu me manques… tellement.

Je vais dîner, ça me fait bizarre de ne pas avoir Thatch près de moi.

Je me prends ensuite une bonne douche et après je vais sur mon PC où je prends plus mon temps pour ma famille et mes amies.

Mais je n'ai pas le moral, alors je vais me coucher, mais pas dans ma chambre, non, dans celle de Thatch.

Je m'allonge dans son lit, son parfum y est présent, j'ai l'impression de sentir ses bras m'entourer et me protéger.

Je regarde l'escargophone espérant qu'il sonne, je finis par m'endormir.

Quand je me réveille je suis morose, enfin j'ai plus aussi mal aux yeux….

Bon je vais arrêter de me morfondre et continuer les entraînements ! Allez Amandine tu vas y arriver et si tu n'y arrives pas, alors ça viendra à force d'entraînement !

Je me sens d'attaque, c'est avec plus d'appétit que je mange, avant d'aller m'entraîner avec mes revolvers.

Izou et Curiel sont mes 2 coachs, l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui est plus dur, j'ai les yeux bandés et je dois tirer sur mes cibles vertes.

Je mets en pratique tout ce que m'a dit Barbe Blanche, je visualise la salle en une seconde ainsi que les couleurs ce qui est plus dur à percevoir.

Je tire, ça me défoule, ça me fait du bien, ça me permet d'oublier mon chagrin, à la fin j'ai dégommé toutes les cibles.

Quand je relève le bandeau tout le monde m'applaudit, d'autres hommes sont venu m'observé et je suis gênée :

- Bravo Amandine, tu as été géniale ! S'exclama Izou.

- Mais j'ai pas fais grand-chose, fis-je rouge de gêne.

- Non sérieusement, t'étais au top, tu étais à la fois précise et rapide.

- Arrêtez de m'applaudir comme ça, ça me gêne.

Je leur souriais timidement, j'avais l'impression d'avoir réalisé un exploit, c'est vrai qu'il faut arriver à viser les bonnes cibles les yeux bandés.

Mais c'est grâce au fluide que j'y suis arrivée !

Et le midi, plusieurs membres de l'équipage parle de moi, ça me fait tout drôle, certains me demandent comment je fais.

Je n'en sais rien moi-même.

Être le centre d'attention de tout le monde tout d'un coup, m'intimide, j'ai du mal à croire que c'est à cause de mon « talent » pour le tir.

Amandine ! Oui, oui la conscience, tu as raison, te dévalorise pas trop, prends confiance en toi.

- Cet après-midi on ira s'entraîner à l'extérieur, me prévient Curiel.

- D'accord.

- Tu as meilleure mine ça fait plaisir à voir.

- Il me manque, mais si je n'ai pas pu aller avec lui c'est parce que je n'étais pas assez entraînée, alors je m'entraîne pour que les prochaines missions être avec lui et l'aider.

- C'est honorable de ta part.

- Normal je l'aime.

- Thatch a de la chance, fit dramatiquement Curiel.

Grosse goutte, il y a des envieux… bon je termine de manger :

- Au fait changes-toi, tu vas pas mal bouger, me précisa Curiel.

- Ok !

Je me presse pour aller me changer, je m'attache les cheveux, je me demande en quoi va consister l'entraînement.

J'ai vite ma réponse, on me balance des fruits et je dois tirer dessus, c'est plus dur car c'est plus petit et en plus je dois courir dans le sable.

Or le sable c'est lourd et donc ça me ralentit dans mes mouvements, mais mon fluide est en éveil, je sais quel fruit m'attaquera et où.

Quand j'ai plus de munition, je dois courir esquiver les fruits et recharger mes revolvers, au moins un ça aussi ça fait partie de mon épreuve.

Je ne fais que ça, c'est des plus éprouvant, je cours comme pas possible à un moment donner je glisse sur une banane.

J'imagine une barrière, une barrière, j'arrive à libérer le fluide combatif et à me protéger le temps que je me reprenne.

Pas le temps de se reposer, si je suis dans un vrai combat, l'ennemi n'attendra pas.

Quand ça cesse j'en peux plus, la pauvre plage je la plains… bon un souhait la voila propre.

Aie mes jambes dérouillent, je m'étire pour ne pas être courbaturée comme tout :

- Tu as été fantastique ! S'exclamèrent Curiel et Izou.

- Merci, mais c'est grâce à Père, sans lui pour m'aider à maîtriser le fluide sensitif, et j'étais une vraie salade de fruit humaine.

- Tu es bien trop modeste, non tu as été fantastique, firent d'autres tireurs.

Je ne suis pas habituée à tant d'éloge, ça me gêne, mais ça me touche et me fait chaud au cœur, ça m'encourage à donner le meilleur de moi-même pour la prochaine fois !

- Et puis, j'ai aussi de bons entraîneurs.

- Oui, mais tu n'avais besoin de personne pour savoir tirer, c'est inné chez toi, répliqua Izou avec un fin sourire.

Là je ne sais pas quoi lui répliquer :

- Merci, non mais arrêter ça me gêne.

Ils m'applaudissaient comme hier, et allèrent en parler autour d'eux du coup, à mon grand damné.

Au fond de moi j'étais fière, mais je ne suis pas du genre à exposer mes résultats, mes exploits, toutefois j'étais fière d'avoir réussit et qu'on me félicite, ça vous encourage à continuer.

Plus tard dans la soirée je peux enfin me poser et me doucher, ça me fait un bien fou, mais je me sens seule.

Un autre torrent de larme arrive et est balayé par l'eau qui coule, tu me manques, reviens-moi vite.

Les jours passent et se ressemble, cela fait une semaine que Thatch est partit, une semaine sans nouvelle, je commence à angoisser.

Je continue à m'entraîner durement, ça m'aide à décharger, mais je deviens plus nerveuse et irritable.

Pour l'instant ça va les autres encaissent sans broncher, car ils savent que je souffre, mais eux aussi.

- Amandine, s'exclama Ace, viens vite Thatch a appelé !

Je suis le point de lâcher mon arme, mais je la pose pour la sécurité et je cours, il est vivant, un poids se retire.

J'arrive sur le pont, je reste près de la porte et écoute :

- Pour le moment tout se passe bien, nous avons un peu d'avance, le quart de la mission est réalisé.

Seulement le quart, ça veut dire encore 3 semaines à attendre au moins :

- Vous avez besoin de renfort ? Demanda Barbe Blanche.

- Non, on ne s'est pas fait repérer et on a de la chance pour l'instant.

- Bien, je crois qu'une certaine demoiselle souhaite te parler.

Je m'avançai timidement, Barbe Blanche me donna l'escargophone que je pris avec soin.

- Ne reste pas là, pars t'isoler, j'ai tout dis à mon fils, me lança Barbe Blanche.

- Merci.

Je partis rapidement, mon cœur aller exploser, quand je m'isole enfin je suis essoufflée et je recommence à pleurer de joie de le savoir toujours vivant :

- Bonjour mon amour, désolé de ne pas t'avoir contacté plus tôt, mais nous ne pouvions pas. Je peux t'accorder une heure, j'aimerai que ce soit plus.

- Je m'en contenterai, Thatch, je suis si heureuse de t'entendre, si tu savais, j'ai cauchemardé des nuits entières.

- Et moi je ne rêve que de toi, ça m'aide à tenir et à bien faire mon travail pour repartir plus vite et vite te revenir. Mais ne parlons plus de ma mission, tu veux ? J'ai appris par Père que tu faisais des progrès au tir et avec le fluide combatif, bravo ma belle, continue, je suis fier de toi !

- Merci, Thatch est-ce que tu es en danger de mort ? Je veux dire est-ce que ta mission est dangereuse au point que tu risques ta vie ?

- Oui, normalement non, mais le risque est là, donc je ne vais pas te mentir.

- Je préfère le savoir.

- Sèche tes larmes, la première semaine et la plus dangereuse est passée, dis-toi que le risque est là, mais moins important !

- C'est… c'est vrai ? Sanglotais-je devant cette « bonne » nouvelle.

- Oui mon trésor, chut ne pleure pas, comme j'aimerai te prendre dans mes bras et te consoler. Comment se comporte mes brutes de frère ? Bien au moins, si un t'a fait des avances dis-le-moi que je lui fasse bouffer ses testicules !

Je ris devant sa connerie qui était là pour me faire rire :

- Courage mon ange venu du ciel, nous en ressortirons plus fort, ne perds pas espoir, normalement si tout va bien on vous donnera plus souvent des nouvelles.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, tiens bien l'escargophone dans tes mains.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais te montrer quelque chose d'unique.

Je les mis bien dans mes mains, puis j'eus comme un courant d'énergie qui se propagea en moi.

Ensuite une sensation vient s'ajouter, comme si on me caressait à l'aide d'un doigt.

- Tu sens ?

- Oui, soufflais-je.

- Tu es sensible et le fluide sensitif te rends encore plus réceptive, j'ai utilisé le fluide combatif à travers l'escargophone, je m'imaginais te caresser. Je t'apprendrai si tu le désires. Veux-tu avoir la sensation que je te tiens dans mes bras ?

- C'est possible ?

- Oui, ferme les yeux.

Je ressentis une immense chaleur, je ne bougeais pas, même si j'avais envie de me saisir de Thatch, car je savais que ce ne serait pas lui, mais du vide.

C'était réconfortant, tout en étant douloureux, c'était peut-être la dernière fois.

- Pour tes cauchemars pense à moi quand je suis au lit, tu verras c'est très agréable.

- Même loin de moi tu es impossible, riais-je en voyant qu'il n'avait pas changé.

- Il ne faut jamais se priver des bonnes choses, et le sexe je regrette, mais ça en fait partie ! Amandine tu veux bien chanter pour moi, je vais t'enregistrer comme ça j'écouterai tous les soirs ta délicieuse voix et si tu veux faire pareil je chante pour toi avec plaisir ! Chante-moi une belle chanson qui nous représente.

Alors je lui chante « Besoin de rien envie de toi ».

Et lui me chanta « Ma petite fille de rêve » de Caradec (qu'il avait dû trouver dans mon stock de fichier musicaux) et je découvris qu'il avait une voix magnifique.

Puis il me chanta « Mon ange » chanter par Grégory Lemarchal, tout était enregistré, et je souris timidement quand Thatch chanta cette chanson.

Elle était très symbolique, Thatch aurait été capable de l'écrire.

Je me sentais moins triste, mon corps se réchauffa tout d'un coup, Thatch devait usait du fluide, car je me sentais bien, alors j'en profitai.

Nous avions maintenant un peu moins d'une heure seul le destin savait quand nous nous reparlerons.

J'arrêtai l'enregistrement sur mon dictaphone que je serrai contre moi :

- Je t'écouterai quand je me sentirai seule.

- Moi aussi ma beauté, si tu veux je t'en chante une érotique, hé hé hé tu ne croyais pas que j'allais te louper, tu m'avais caché ça.

Je virai au rouge tomate et lui se mis à chanter avec sa voix la plus sensuelle « Le Soleil sur l'océan ».

Ne plus lui laisser accès à mon PC ! Mais je l'enregistrais tout de même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bien appuyer sur les paroles qui parlait de geste plus intimes et suggestifs.

Pour ainsi dire toute la chanson.

- Arf, j'ai envie de toi maintenant….

- Alors il ne fallait pas chanter.

- Et manquer ton joli rouge pivoine ça non ! Ma belle petite tendresse, je t'aime, je t'aime et je t'aime ! Et on va devoir bientôt se quitter, as-tu quelque chose à me dire avant qu'on se quitte ?

- Non, mais…

- Mais ?

- Embrasse l'escargophone.

- Hein ?

- Je vais faire pareil, rien ne vaudra un vrai baiser, mais j'en ai besoin, autant que toi.

- Heurk… d'accord, fermons les yeux.

- Oui, je suis aussi dégoûtée que toi par mon idée.

Je ferme les yeux et embrasse l'escargophone, j'ai l'impression d'embrasser Thatch je n'aurais pas cru.

Enfin si, mais j'avais peur que ça ne marche pas, notre baiser est donc des plus longs, on se sépare.

Les escargophones ont pas de goût particulier et tant mieux, embrasser un escargot brrrrrrrrr !

- Rien ne vaut tes lèvres ma douce, toutefois j'ai apprécié, Amandine te sens-tu prêtes à raccrocher ?

- Non, pleurais-je.

- Chut, chut.

- Promets-moi de m'appeler le plus souvent possible.

- Je te le promets mon amour.

- Prends soin de toi Thatch, je t'aime.

- Prends soin de toi aussi mon amour, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, continue d'être forte et courageuse, tu es admirable, continue de l'être.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, à bientôt mon amour.

Il raccrocha et je serrai contre moi l'escargophone, en pleurant.

Ce qu'Amandine ignorait c'est que son amant venait aussi de craquer en silence et de laisser libre court à ses larmes lui aussi.

Mais il avait une mission à remplir, il balaya ses larmes et se leva, plus vite il terminerait plus vite il rentrerait.

Il ravala sa peine, mais il fixa l'horizon, car il savait qu'Amandine elle vivait dans l'incertitude et dans un stress qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de gérer seule.

- Commandant ?

- Ce n'est rien, ça passera, va réunir les autres.

Il fut de nouveau seul, il regarda l'escargophone, il voulait la rappeler, mais il ne le fit pas, car le « au revoir » serait plus dur encore.

- Tiens bon mon ange.

* * *

J'ai encore chialé ! Quand j'ai écrit le chapitre. ;_; une review ?


	53. 24 décembre

**NEWS : FANART**

Hé oui, j'ai trouvé notre dessinatrice attitré et comme j'avais ces derniers temps peu de temps, j'ai oublié en 2 semaines de vous joindres les images -""

Alors Merci à Saya Takagi !

Vous pourrez voir les fanarts en question sur la page facebook, vous tapez Entre 2 mondes, l'icone à changé c'est moi sur le dessin.

Enfin bref ! Voici ce que Saya Takagi vous à fait (on retire les pupuces évidemment ! Désolé si il y en a beaucoup mais sinon le lien n'était pas complet TT)

Me voici : **h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*c*a*s*i*m*a*g*e*s*.*c*o*m*/* i*m*g*.*p*h*p*?*i*=*1*3*0*4*1*5*0*6*5*0*0*3*1*1*7*6*8*1*.*j*p*g**

Thatch pas... possessif : **h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*c*a*s*i*m*a*g*e*s*.*c*o*m*/* i*m*g*.*p*h*p*?*i*=*1*3*0*4*1*5*0*6*5*5*2*9*4*9*1*2*1*4*.*j*p*g**

* * *

Vous allez m'aimer ! Ou pas !

Mufy : Je fantasme grâve sur Thatch, mais j'aimerai trouver un vrai homme, bien réel, car ça me pése d'être seule. Etre en manque d'affection, c'est pas génial =(

Ake-Pasta : XD tu as tenu 52 chapitre quand même, moi c'est vrai que je sui polyvalente, Yuri, Yaoi, Hétéro, couple à 3 ou + XD. Même si je peux pas voir certains couples en peinture, ça va. Même si j'ai des penchants plus hétéros, après chacun ses goûts ^^. T'en fais pas pour ça.

Emy : Si tu savais comment j'ai chialé quand je l'ai écrit et relu pour supprimer des fautes, je me souviens que j'ai dû aller chercher je ne sais combien de mouchoir dans la salle de bain pour m'en faire un stock. Je suis un être sensible.

* * *

**Chapitre 53 : 24 décembre.**

Ça fait maintenant 1 mois qu'il est partit, et depuis 3 semaines je n'ai pu lui parler que 5 fois, dont 3 fois très rapidement.

Mais depuis plus d'une semaine plus de nouvelle, je m'inquiétais.

Je ne tenais plus je m'énervais pour un rien, même si je m'excusais après mon emportement je m'en voulais.

Je craque, je vais voir Barbe Blanche, il était sur la fin, ce n'est pas normal qu'on n'ait plus rien.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour ma fille, quel bon vent t'amène ?

- Je suis inquiète, ça fait 9 jours qu'on est sans nouvelle et je me dis qu'il a pu leur arriver quelque chose, je me demandais si il ne serait pas plus sage de… d'aller voir.

- Je comprends ton inquiétude, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

- Vous avez eu des nouvelles entre temps ? Demandais-je avec espoir.

- Non.

- Mais alors… imaginez qu'ils leurs soient arrivés quelque chose, vous ne pouvez pas rester les bras croisés !

J'haussai un peu plus le ton à chaque fois que je prononçai un nouveau mot, je lui fis dos :

- Excusez-moi, pleurais-je.

- Viens là ma fille, me dit-il.

Je me retournai et m'avança presque anéantie vers lui, qui me souleva et me posa sur sa jambe.

Je me calme comme je peux, intérieurement je le remercie qu'il soit si compréhensible, je suis trop à fleur de peau :

- Je sais qu'il a des responsabilités, qu'il est commandant, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

- Je comprends ma fille, il reviendra bientôt soit patiente, il faut que tu saches que mes fils se déplacent et qu'il y a des zones où ils ne peuvent communiquer. Quand ils seront de nouveau en mer, ils pourront, actuellement ils sont dans une zone où ils ne peuvent nous contacter ou difficilement. Si mes fils étaient vraiment en danger, je le saurais, pour l'instant la presse ne parle pas de mes enfants.

- C'est vrai, mais ils peuvent volontairement ne rien faire paraître.

- La presse à toujours des fuites et une nouvelle comme celle-ci est si exceptionnelle que les ventes de journaux s'envolent, quoi qu'en dise le gouvernement tu auras toujours une rédaction qui désobéira.

- Je prie pour que vous ayez raison.

Il me réconforte, je vais de plus en plus mal et je le vois, j'ai perdu 2 kilos en 5 jours, ça aurait pu être pire si je n'avais pas les entraînements.

Car à cause d'eux je dois manger un minimum pour tenir la cadence.

Les heures défilent si lentement, tel un automate je reprends une douche, je me sèche et vais me coucher sans prendre le temps de me mettre en pyjama.

Je m'enroule dans les draps de Thatch, je garde ainsi un peu de son parfum sur moi, ça me calme, je fixe l'escargophone sur le bureau priant qu'il sonne.

Je sanglote en silence, je me saisis d'un énième mouchoir, tenir le coup, il faut tenir le coup, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Je m'endors en serrant contre moi une des chemises de Thatch.

Sur le pont du Moby Dick à 4h38 du matin….

- Thatch ? S'exclama Marco en descendant de la vigie.

- Salut, répliqua un Thatch épuisé.

- J'en connais une qui va être heureuse comme tout, content de vous revoir.

- Moi aussi, n'appelle pas les autres, il est déjà tard, je vais juste voir Père le prévenir qu'on est revenu et ensuite j'irai voir ma princesse.

Thatch réveilla son Père, mais il était ravi :

- Va vite la retrouver, c'est un ordre.

- Merci Père.

Thatch voulu courir, mais du monde dormait, alors il marcha rapidement et silencieusement.

Il la trouva endormie dans son lit, il défit sa chemise et son pantalon, il faudrait qu'il pense à se racheter des vêtements plus grand pensa t'il.

Quand il se pencha enfin vers elle, il constata qu'il ne portait rien et cette vue l'attendrit.

Il passa sous elle un bras pour l'enlacer, son autre main vers l'intimité de sa belle, il embrassa tendrement son visage qui rosit sous le plaisir.

Thatch la sentit bouger, il la vit ouvrir difficilement ses yeux, elle était dans les vapes.

Il écarta ses cheveux de son oreille et lui susurra :

- Tu es plus belle que dans mes souvenirs.

Il la sentit frémir et sa respiration devenir saccadée.

Non… c'était la voix de Thatch, je n'osais pas me retournais j'avais peur que ce soit un affreux rêve.

Je gémis, mon bas ventre me tiraillait, non ce n'était pas un rêve, alors je me retournai et je le vis, mes lèvres tremblèrent.

Je levais tremblante mes mains vers son visage que je touchai, mes larmes coulèrent, des larmes de joie, non je ne rêvais pas.

- Oh Thatch ! Fis-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

- Je suis là maintenant ma belle.

Toute la pression partit d'un coup, je pleurais plus fort que ces derniers jours, il était vivant :

- Chut, mon amour c'est fini, dit-il en m'embrassant, je viens juste de rentrer, quel plaisir de te trouver ici emmêlé dans mes draps en tenue d'Eve.

Je rougis et détournai le regard malgré mes larmes de joie :

- Est-ce que tu trouverais ça malsain si je te dis que je te désire ?

Je fis non de la tête :

- Non, je suis tellement heureuse.

- Moi aussi mon cœur.

Il m'embrassa et réveilla mon corps, ses lèvres m'avaient tant manqué, je ne me suis pas masturbée depuis son départ et là mon corps se réveille d'un coup.

Je ressens la même sensation qu'il m'a fait découvrir quand il m'a touché pour la première fois, je suis plus sensible encore à ses caresses, je suis humide comme pas possible.

Il me prend avec douceur, de délicieuses sensations me parcourent, Thatch s'allonge sur moi et essuie mes dernières larmes.

Il commence de lent va et vient, je soupire de plaisir, je le serre tout contre moi et lui murmure des « je t'aime ».

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon amour, me souffla t'il au creux de mon oreille.

Je laissai échapper des petits cris de plaisir, il usait de son fluide sur moi, chaque caresse est unique.

Ça double mes sensations, Thatch en profite et je ne peux que crier, mes doigts parcourt son large dos.

Je me sens de plus en plus bien, Thatch soupire dans mes tympans, je soupire et gémis, lui demandant de ne pas s'arrêter d'aller plus vite.

On finit par jouir ensemble dans un même cri, je reprends doucement ma respiration, mon amant me prend dans ses bras :

- Dors bien ma belle.

- Tu seras là demain ?

- Oui, ce n'est pas un rêve, je serai là.

Pour la première fois je m'endormis le cœur léger et sans cauchemar.

Quand je me réveille, je sens qu'on me caresse le dos, j'ouvre mes yeux Thatch est là, une bouffé de bien être m'envahit, non je ne rêve pas.

- Comment va mon ange ?

- Bien, répondis-je avec une voix un peu cassée.

- Ta voix dérouille, je dois dire que tu as beaucoup crié cette nuit.

- Oh non !

Je me relevai tout d'un coup :

- Quoi ?

- J'ai pas insonorisé.

- Oh, ce n'est que ça ?

- Que ça ?! M'étranglais-je.

- Tout doux, mes frères seront juste jaloux du fait que je sais toujours te donner un plaisir immense.

Oh non, vous me direz sans ce don ça aurait été pareil, mais je l'avais, mon dieu j'ai honte… je m'attends bien à des paroles un peu perverses et à des remarques.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je serais là pour les recadrer, ronronna mon homme en m'attrapant par la taille, en attendant j'ai d'autres projets pour toi, hum… j'ai une envie de douche, très, très grosse envie !

Il me souleva du lit d'un coup, m'arrachant un petit cri.

- J'espère que tu n'as rien contre le fait que j'ai pris en musculature.

- J'avais pas remarqué, fis-je sérieusement.

- Tu plaisantes !

- Bah non, tout ce que j'ai vue c'est ton visage le reste m'importait peu.

- Je t'adore, mais je reprends j'espère que tu n'as rien contre.

- Non.

- Toi pas contre tu as maigri ! Me dit-il sur un ton de reproche, je veux que tu retrouves tes jolies formes !

- J'étais stressée sur les derniers jours et ça m'a coupé l'appétit.

- Bah avec les fêtes, on ne va pas être raisonnable, donc ce n'est pas plus mal, si on y réfléchit, c'est bien qu'on est put revenir la veille de Noël. J'ignore si dans ton monde il y a ça, mais….

- Oui on a cette fête, par contre… je t'ai rien acheté… ça me faisait trop de peine et j'avais peur quand achetant quelque chose un mauvais sort vienne et que je découvre que tu n'étais plus….

- Pas grave mon plus beau des cadeaux c'est toi !

- Peut-être, mais moi je veux t'offrir quelque chose maintenant que tu es là.

- Têtue comme je te connais, tu vas te précipiter dans les boutiques, même si je te dis que ce n'est pas grave.

- Exactement, souriais-je.

- Sais-tu ce que tu comptes m'offrir ?

- Non, mais quand je verrais ton cadeau je serais que ce sera le bon !

- Moi aussi alors, il faut que je te fasse ton cadeau, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps, mais tu y vas avec quelqu'un.

- Oui chef !

- Garde à vous, s'exclama Thatch en entrant dans mon jeu.

Je le fis et lui me tripota la pointe de mes seins c'est difficile de garder son sérieux, il m'achève quand il stimule mon entrejambe.

Il me prend les jambes et me pénètre, on se regarde droit dans les yeux, l'eau balayant notre fatigue.

On s'habilla après et on alla prendre notre petit déjeuner que je redoutais, Thatch n'arrangeait pas les choses quand il me prit par la taille.

Quand on s'installa j'étais très gênée, j'entendais des chuchotis, ça me mettais mal à l'aise, Thatch s'en fichait pas mal.

Je me sentais épiée ça me fout mal :

- Hé Izou tu voudras bien accompagner Amandine ? Elle veut à tout prix m'offrir un cadeau de Noël et j'ai pas envie qu'elle y aille seule.

- Pas de soucis, on y va après manger si tu veux.

- Oui il me reste qu'une journée.

- Je t'attendrais sur le pont et prends tes armes et vérifies qu'elles soient chargées.

- Oui.

Je termine rapidement de manger, de un je suis pressée et de 2, j'ai l'impression qu'on n'arrête pas de parler de moi et de mes ébats avec Thatch.

C'est donc avec soulagement que je pars avec Izou :

- Alors tu as une idée de cadeau ?

- Non.

- Tu as meilleure mine depuis qu'il est revenu.

- Oui.

- En tout cas… cette nuit tu n'as pas était des plus discrètes, ria doucement Izou.

Je me ratatine sur place :

- T'en fait pas, je vais te confier un truc, ce matin j'en ai entendu plusieurs râler, car tu venais de confirmer que Thatch était très bon au lit.

Grande pancarte avec écrit HELP !

- Il y avait plein de jaloux, c'était très amusant à voir, ricana Izou.

- Et moi j'ai honte comme tout, d'habitude j'insonorise, mais j'ai complètement oublié j'étais trop heureuse de le revoir que, j'y ai plus pensé.

- Allez t'en fais pas.

- Mais tout le monde m'a entendu ! M'exclamais-je.

- Oui même Père.

- QUOI !

Je crois que j'ai envie de mourir !

Oh la la la la, j'ai trop honte, j'ai honte, j'ai honte, j'ai honte.

- S'il te plaît arrête d'en parler, je crois que je fais une dépression nerveuse….

- D'accord, ria Izou.

J'entrai dans un premier magasin avec lui, je cherche, mais je ne suis pas inspirée, alors on sort assez vite.

Moi faut que j'ai le déclic de suite, sinon je repars aussitôt.

Au bout de 2 heures, j'ai rien trouvé et j'ai bien une idée, mais… c'est pas vraiment ce que je voudrais.

Dernier recours si je trouve rien avant ce soir, de retour sur le bateau pour déjeuner, je me sens mal.

Izou l'a remarqué car il passe son bras derrière mon épaule et m'aide à marcher.

Il y a des sifflements et Izou grogne pour les faire taire, je mange avec lui et Thatch à mes côtés.

- Alors tu as trouvé mon amour ? Me demanda Thatch.

- Non pas encore et toi ?

- Oui, j'avais déjà une idée précise donc j'ai vite trouvé ce que je recherchais.

- Ah tu as de la chance, marmonnais-je.

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as rien pour moi, tu t'es déjà suffisamment tracasser pour moi, donc ne te stresse pas davantage.

Mais il m'énerve je lui offrirai quelque chose, je sais pas encore quoi, mais je trouverai foi de moi !

Je cherche dans mon imagination débordante ce qu'il pourrait lui faire plaisir et qui soit en même temps unique.

Je trouverai.

Je retourne donc après déjeuner dans les boutiques avec Izou, plus que déterminée.

Je retourne limite dans toutes les boutiques, je désespère et il faut bientôt partir.

Je sortis de la boutique où j'étais jusqu'à ce que quelque chose m'attire, au loin :

- Attend Izou je crois avoir trouvé, reste là, je reviens.

Je vais dans une boutique que je n'avais pas vue, étant très discrète, ok c'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Bonjour, fis-je timidement.

- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

- Je l'espère heu voila… mon amant est assez….

- Ardent ?

- Oui, c'est ça….

- Il aime jouer ? Me demanda l'homme avec un sourire.

- Aussi.

- Dites-moi ce qu'il aime au lit.

Bon vous avez compris je me suis embarquée dans une boutique érotique… je suis toute confuse devant le commerçant.

- Il aime… heu… me dominer… il est aussi très câlin, très tendre, mais c'est aussi quelqu'un qui a de l'énergie à revendre. Est-ce que… vous n'auriez pas… des huiles ou crèmes de massage ? Tentais-je timidement.

- Si, j'ai différents parfums à moins que vous ne recherchiez des propriétés très spécifiques.

- Il est déjà tout feu tout flamme… je vais essayer de ne pas l'exciter de trop non plus.

- Oh oh, c'est donc un homme très actif.

C'est le cas de le dire.

- Bon j'ai ce qu'il vous faut.

Je les sentis tous, certains je n'accrochais pas du tout d'autres oui :

- Je vais vous prendre la framboise.

Franchement c'est le plus délicat et celui qui me fait le plus frissonner, j'espère ne pas me tromper.

- Comme il aime jouer je vous propose ce jeu de société, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi, me chuchota t'il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je prends le jeu, non Izou m'attend devant la boutique, il va avoir compris c'est sur….

- C'est pour un cadeau ?

- Oui.

- Je vous l'emballe ?

- Oui je veux bien, mais rien qui pourrait faire comprendre ce que ça contient.

- Évidemment.

Il me l'emballa vraiment bien, il était gentil malgré mon malaise :

- Voila, ça vous fera donc 5 000 berrys.

Heureusement que je prévois large, je paye, prends mon paquet et je sors :

- Au revoir.

- Au plaisir, me lança le commerçant amusé.

- Alors ? Me demanda Izou amusé.

- Non pitié.

- T'avoueras que tu pousses Thatch aux vices là, sérieusement t'as prit quoi ?

- Tu promets de rien dire aux autres, tu gardes ça pour toi.

- Promis.

- Je lui ai pris une huile de massage et… un jeu de société.

- Je sens qu'il va tout le temps tricher. Ce soir on fait la remise des cadeaux, soit tu le fais en privé soit au dîner, souvent c'est au dîner, mais t'inquiète pas si tu ne lui offre qu'en privé. Je sens que cette nuit va être très chaude pour toi.

- Mais arrête, m'exclamais-je toute rouge.

- Désolé de te taquiner, ria Izou, bon j'arrête, sinon tu vas dire à Thatch que je t'embête et j'ai pas envie qu'il me refasse le portrait.

Je peux enfin souffler je suis dans ma chambre :

- Ouf….

- Toc, toc, toc, qui c'est ? Demanda Thatch en posant ses mains sur mes yeux.

- Hum Ace !

- Non !

- Hummmm alors Marco !

- Non !

- Vista !

- Grrr non !

- Alors mon beau Thatch.

- Hum oui, dit-il en me retournant et en m'embrassant, il faut que tu t'habilles…. J'ai une robe divine qui ira parfaitement à la déesse que tu es.

- Je ne suis pas une déhumph….

- Tes lèvres sont délicieuses.

- …esse !

- Grrr, je vais finir pas te punir, marmonna Thatch.

- C'est ça et bon montre-moi la robe en question.

- Tadam !

- Tu n'as pas un peu peur….

- Si mes frères te sautent dessus ils goûteront à mes sabres.

- Bon je vais l'essayer.

Je pose mon paquet :

- Pas touche sinon abstinence de sexe pendant une durée indéterminée !

- Tu m'amuses chérie, rends-toi sexy pour moi, promis je ne toucherai pas à ton cadeau, dit-il en n'arrêtant pas de m'embrasser.

Je vais dans la salle de bain, mais il m'arrête et défait ce que j'ai :

- Non… devant moi, ajouta t'il en me caressant.

- Oui, mais tu vas me faire l'amour….

- Justement.

Il défit mon soutient gorge et s'occupa de mon pantalon qu'il vira, ses doigts s'infiltrèrent dans mon intimité.

Je serrai les dents sous ses mains expertes, je brûle sous ses doigts….

Il plaque sa main sur ma bouche 1 seconde avant que je cri et que je me arque sous la jouissance.

Il me pince mes pointes, je pose mes mains sur ses poignets :

- Je t'en prie, suppliais-je, après ça va se voir je t'en prie… tu auras tout le loisir ce soir de me faire l'amour.

- Hum….

Il me respira et fit un tas de petits bisous sur mes épaules et mon cou.

- C'est d'accord, je te laisse te faire belle, je vais me préparer en attendant.

Il partit joyeusement, je pris sa robe et alla me doucher rapidement, je m'habille tout aussi vite, et ensuite je me maquille.

Je me coiffe en faisant un chignon et quand je recule dans le miroir j'aime mon reflet, il me manque que les chaussures et me voila prête.

La robe de Thatch est magnifique, d'un bleu turquoise très pétillant et sans manche, le dos de la robe est avec des lacets qui se croisent comme les corsets.

Le bas de la robe tourne comme je les aime, c'est fait en satin, ajouté à ceci que j'ai, un tissu transparent raccordée à la robe et à des bracelets.

Je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle, mais c'est magnifique :

- Non de dieu, souffla Thatch.

Je me tourne et le regarde :

- Mademoiselle, dit-il en faisant une révérence.

Il est vêtu de noir avec une veste en queue de pie :

- Tu es sûr qu'on doit s'habiller comme ça, enfin… je vous vois plus habillé en pirate donc….

- Juste pour Noël, pour se rappeler qu'on sait être civilisé, malgré ce que disent les gens. Et puis c'est une fête qui mérite d'être bien fait, alors on se met tous sur notre 31.

Il me tendit sa main je posai la mienne délicatement et je le suivis, je remarque que maintenant que le bateau est décoré, depuis plusieurs jours.

Seulement avec Thatch qui ne revenait pas, j'ai zappé :

- L'année dernière on n'a pas pu le fêter, on se battait et on a put le faire que 9 jours plus tard.

Quand on arrive tout le monde me regarda, j'ai aussitôt envie de m'enfuir, mon amant m'en empêcha en posant ses mains sur mes hanches pour m'entrainer plus loin.

Il m'installa à une table et s'assit en face de moi, la table était contre le mur, moi je faisais dos aux hommes.

Thatch leurs faisait face prêt à leur lancer des regards noirs :

- Tu es magnifique, dit-il en me caressant du bout des doigts ma main gauche.

- Merci… I… Izou c'est toi ? M'exclamais-je stupéfaite quand il prit place près de moi.

- Ouais, me répondit-il d'un air maussade, heureusement que c'est qu'une fois par an, je déteste ces vêtements !

- Moi je trouve que tu es super.

Je sentis Thatch respirer bruyamment et prendre sur lui pour ne pas être trop possessif.

- Toi par contre tu brilles, je me demande comment sera Anna, ajouta Izou.

Il fallut attendre quelques minutes avant de voir Anna resplendir dans une robe rouge fluide en satin, ayant de fines bretelles.

- Salut Amandine, tu as meilleure mine ça fait plaisir, tu as bien fait de mettre des couleurs, tu l'aurais vue Thatch, une vraie épave, ça faisait vraiment de la peine. Je crois même pas me tromper en disant qu'elle a rien remarqué pour la déco, puisque quand je lui ai parlé, elle ne me prêtait pas attention.

- C'est pas faux Anna…, soupirais-je, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas être tranquille.

- Ça prouve que tu tenais à moi, sourit Thatch.

- Évidemment que je tiens à toi pourquoi il en serait autrement ?

Il me sourit, il est très souriant ce soir, au bout de 10 minutes tout le monde est installé.

Thatch est tout d'un coup bien songeur, il est très pensif et je vois qu'il n'arrête pas de tapoter la table avec son index, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? On dirait qu'il est stressé.

Il arrête quand on nous sert les plats, bon j'ai dû me faire de fausses idées, il devait juste s'impatienter.

Tout va bien, je discute beaucoup avec Izou, mais Thatch c'est le calme plat, j'arrive juste à lui décrocher des « Hum, hum ».

Je le vois tout d'un coup se lever et tapoter dans son verre juste avant le dessert :

- Excusez-moi, mais je tenais à remercier mes hommes pour ce long mois, nous sommes rentrées juste à temps et nous savons tous que c'est un moment des plus conviviaux. Alors je voudrais porter un toast pour cette merveilleuse soirée. Mais si ce soir je vous ai aussi interrompu c'est que, je tiens aussi à m'adresser à toi Amandine.

Je m'empourprai en une seconde, moi ? Mais pourquoi ? J'ai fais quoi ? Il me fait lever et me tient mes mains, là je suis toute gênée.

- Merci d'avoir été présente, merci de m'aimer pour ce que je suis, je ne te promets qu'une vie de piraterie, d'aventures et de dangers, mais je te promets aussi un éternel amour, c'est pourquoi je me déclare une nouvelle fois.

Il se met à genoux, mon cœur bat à tout rompre :

- Amandine veux-tu m'épouser ? Dit-il en me présentant une bague.

J'ai l'impression d'être ailleurs, de flotter dans les airs et d'en même tout le contraire de chuter, mon cœur bat vite.

Plusieurs secondes se sont écoulées et je n'ai rien dit :

- Oh mince, tu crois qu'elle va lui dire non, chuchotait plusieurs voix.

Je vis le visage inquiet de Thatch, je ressentais, de l'inquiétude, de la tristesse et de la déception dans son regard :

- Thatch… ma famille compte beaucoup pour moi, le fait de savoir qu'elle ne sera pas là… je suis désolée….

Il retira sa main de la mienne, mais je la retiens :

- Je ne peux pas dans mon cas accepter de porter encore… mon nom de jeune fille, terminais-je.

Thatch me regarda, fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce que son visage s'éclaircisse :

- Oui, mille fois oui, j'accepte de t'épouser.

Il me prit dans ses bras tout en m'embrassant sous les sifflements, il me serra tout contre lui et me chuchota :

- J'avais peur que tu dises non à cause de ta famille justement, merci mon amour, merci.

- Je t'aime, ils n'auraient pas voulu que je refuse, expliquais-je en pleurant de joie et de tristesse mêlés.

- Donne-moi ta main.

Je regardai enfin la bague et je suis surprise du choix de Thatch :

- Je me serais attendu à une grosse pierre.

- Je croyais que tu aimais les choses fines.

- Justement, souriais-je.

- Tu veux me faire peur ce soir, ria nerveusement mon amant.

Il m'enfila l'anneau autour de mon annulaire gauche, c'est une magnifique bague, pas imposante du tout.

J'ai au centre un petit cœur en saphir encadré de deux plus petits cœurs en diamant, le reste de l'anneau était en argent ou platine ou or blanc, bref je ne sais pas.

En tout cas pas de l'or jaune, il a touché dans le mille, je n'aime pas trop l'or jaune, je ne suis pas trop couleurs chaudes, plus froides.

- Tu l'as juste bien choisie.

- Juste une question, si je t'en avais pris une plus imposante, tu me l'aurais fais changer ?

- Oh que oui, je ne tiens pas à porter toute ma vie une bague qui me ferait horreur, riais-je en essuyant mes larmes.

- Donc je t'aurais présenté une superbe bague avec un gros diamant tu m'aurais dit d'aller la changer.

- Tout à fait, tu découvriras avec le temps que je suis très, très, très chiante avec les bijoux.

- J'ai trouvé ma petite perle rare, bon maintenant va falloir que je me venge de mes 2 frayeurs.

Il me prit ma main droite dans sa main gauche et sa main droite sur ma hanche gauche :

- Tu n'as rien contre un petit tango ?

- Que….

Il m'emportait déjà avec lui, d'accord je l'ai bien mérité, surtout avec la bague, je l'ai cherché, sa demande, j'étais entre les deux, j'étais partit pour lui dire non et puis je me suis dis, il faut que je dise oui.

Jamais je ne reverrais ma famille et j'aurais dû lui dire non à chaque fois ? Mes parents m'auraient engueulé et ma conscience aussi car j'aurai été malheureuse.

Revenons au tango, il cherche le contact mon Thatch, à un moment je dois passer ma jambe par-dessus la sienne.

Sauf que la danseuse a le droit de frotter son pied au niveau de la jambe et tant que je n'aurais pas arrêté, Thatch devra patienter.

Il y a des sifflements depuis qu'on danse et un peu plus depuis que je fais ce geste un peu plus sensuel :

- Tu me cherches, ronronna Thatch.

- Mais non, c'est toi que m'a cherché, je ne fais que te renvoyer la balle.

Ça doit faire 2 bonnes minutes que je suis là à le faire patienter, bon allez je le libère.

Je passe ma jambe, je vous parie qu'il va se venger !

J'ai gagné il vient d'enchaîner sur un pas où j'ai la jambe gauche qui remonte vers sa hanche, ma jambe droite elle reste au sol.

Et lui ne bouge pas, me gardant ainsi dans cette position :

- Fallait pas me chercher, ria mon amant.

- Copieur, n'empêche, qu'il y en a pleins qui me regardent.

Cela mit en pétard Thatch qui abandonna son idée de vengeance pour ne pas qu'on profite de trop de la vue que j'offrais.

Hé hé du coup il ne peut pas me renvoyer la balle, je suis machiavélique, je me ferais pardonner ce soir de cet « ignoble » affront en le massant.

A la fin de notre danse tout le monde nous siffle ou nous applaudisse :

- Vous étiez trop mignon tous les deux, s'exclama Anna.

- Et très complice, renchérit Izou.

- Et très amoureux, rajouta Thatch et moi-même en même temps.

- Vous pouvez le refaire ? Demanda Izou en riant doucement.

- Non, refirent-on en même temps.

- Génial la synchronisation.

On mange vite le dessert et la fête commence, du saké… on ne perd pas les vieilles habitudes.

- Tiens, me fit Thatch.

Je tourne la tête vers lui qui me tend un paquet cadeau rectangulaire et assez grand.

- Ouvre.

Je m'exécute et déchire le papier et quand j'ouvre je rougis et referme aussitôt la boite.

- Il t'a offert quoi ? Demanda Izou.

- Rien, mentis-je.

Même en mentant très bien le dis cadeau étant sous mes yeux, et ayant vu le contenu faudrait vraiment être con pour croire qu'il n'y a rien dedans.

- Oh il t'a offert quelque chose d'affriolant ? Demanda Izou en chuchotant.

J'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'on me prend ma boite :

- Ace rend-moi ça !

- On veut découvrir ce qu'il t'a offert.

Pitié le don transfert mon cadeau dans ma chambre !

Il ouvre et….

- Oh c'est nul, il y a rien…

Ouf. Toi Thatch tu me le paieras, tu veux me faire avoir la plus grande honte de ma vie ou quoi ?

- Il y avait bien quelque chose Ace, mais je crois bien qu'elle l'a fait disparaître temporairement, corrigea Thatch.

- Tu lui avais offert quoi ? Demanda Ace.

- Un dessin d'elle quand elle lisait, mentit mon amant.

- Ah bon ? Fut déçu Ace qui s'attendait à autre chose, pourquoi avoir eu peur ?

Merde vous êtes chiants avec vos questions où faut que je trouve une réponse plausible !

- Et pourquoi tu me poses autant de question ?

- Et pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre.

- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas envie ? Continua Ace.

- Parce que c'est comme ça.

- Et pourquoi c'est comme ça ?

- Tu es lourd.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que ces muscles étaient en papier….

- No comment.

Thatch me tira à lui m'extirpant d'Ace qui ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire, il réussit même à me faire sortir du réfectoire avec lui :

- Non mais tu es un grand malade, chuchotais-je.

- Je sais mon amour, je sais, je suis dingue de toi, dit-il avant de me voler un baiser.

* * *

Héhéhé les moments croustillants sont dans le prochain chapitre niark, niark, je sais je suis diabolique !

Sinon allez une review pour votre auteuse d'amour chérie que vous aimez même si elle coupe nette aux moments où on veut en savoir plus ^^.


	54. Jouons

Bonsoir dévoreur de chapitre ^0^ _ HORREUR ! Plus qu'un chapitre d'avance et je suis dans l'impossibilité de poster.

Faut dire qu'avec mon rythme actuel, je me répéte, mais j'ai du mal.

Emy : Je suis arrivée dans One piece le 1er août, je vous invite à relire le chapitre 30, donc presque 6 mois ce sont écoulés. Ah ah on m'avait posé la question possible qu'à un moment donné je rencontre Luffy et co.

Myfy : =3 mais la framboise c'est le parfum de l'huile de massage.

* * *

**Chapitre 54 : Jouons.**

On alla dans ma chambre que je fermai à clé :

- Alors comment tu trouves mon cadeau de Noël ? Demanda-t-il amusé en me montrant les sous-vêtements affriolants.

Alors la culotte est en elle-même assez… enfin elle sort de l'ordinaire.

Prenez une culotte coupez une partie arrière, pour que ça tienne faites des deux côtés des perforations, puis faites passez deux rubans qui se croisent et nouez-le en haut et vous obtiendrez ce que j'ai sous les yeux et qui révèle aussi la naissance de mes fesses.

Notez aussi qu'il y a des rubans sur les côtés pour défaire ce bout de tissu.

Pour le haut, il est sans bretelles, il se défait devant grâce à 2 rubans en dentelles et il se noue aussi dans le dos.

Bref avec ça Thatch tire juste sur un de ces rubans et je suis nue.

L'ensemble est en satin rouge sang, sauf les rubans du haut qui sont en dentelle noire.

- Hum hum… j'ai très, très, très envie que tu essayes mon cadeau.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

Je prends l'ensemble, ça va être torride cette nuit…

- Par contre tu te déshabilles, fis-je en tirant doucement sur sa cravate pour lui voler un baiser.

Avec un sourire séducteur et un regard de braise, il défait sa veste avec classe, avant de l'envoyer sur le côté.

- Hum… dépêches-toi.

Je file me changer j'ai un homme en chaleur, je lui offre mon cadeau ou pas ? Oui, j'ai aussi envie de le masser c'est à mes risques et périls.

Je me déshabille et met la lingerie, il va me sauter dessus foi de moi.

Je me montre et j'ai un Thatch presque nu, il lui reste que son boxer :

- Hou, dit-il en me voyant, c'est officiel tu es l'aphrodisiaque le plus puissant qui existe.

- Pas touche aux rubans, fis-je en tapant sa main, j'ai mon cadeau moi….

Il se fait violence pour m'obéir et ne pas tirer sur un des rubans, c'est aussi à ça que je vois qu'il respecte mes choix.

Je lui tends les deux paquets en rougissant, lui s'installe sur le lit et commence par le plus petit paquet à savoir l'huile de massage :

- Hum, hum, je crois qu'on est allé dans le même magasin, si le second cadeau vient aussi de la même boutique je me demande ce que s'est.

Il ouvre et sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre :

- Hum… je crois mon amour que nous avons une très longue nuit qui nous attend, ce serait regrettable de ne pas tester ces jeux.

- J'ai pas trouvé autre chose…, me justifiais-je.

- Mais j'aime beaucoup, sincèrement je ne pensais pas que tu irais dans une boutique érotique.

Il me tournait autour et moi je fixais le sol, avant qu'il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et d'embrasser mon cou :

- Tu transpires l'érotisme ma douce, je dois me faire violence pour ne pas tirer sur ces rubans.

- Avant qu'on joue assis-toi, murmurais-je timidement.

Il le fit sans broncher et je viens m'asseoir sur ses jambes, je mis une pression sur son torse pour qu'il s'allonge, je me saisis de l'huile que j'avais acheté plus tôt et j'en mis sur son torse.

- Tu m'échauffes ma Tentatrice.

Je pose mes mains sur lui et lui masse ses pectoraux et ses tablettes de chocolat, de temps en temps je lui pince en douceur ces tétons, il réagit aussitôt en soupirant et en fermant les yeux.

- Ah… tu as des mains divines.

Je continue de le masser, et je le sens frissonner à plusieurs reprises, je suis contente de lui faire de l'effet.

Je me penche, au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, au-dessus de lui et l'embrasse tendrement.

Il défait mon chignon et me caresse les bras, je dirige ma main vers son sexe que je commence à caresser, mais il attrape ma main :

- Hum, si j'étais toi je ne continuerai pas sinon, je pourrais bien ne plus répondre de mes actes et j'ai envie de continué sur le jeu.

- Moi aussi, fis-je en remontant ma main.

J'embrasse son cou et parcours son torse d'une pluie de baiser, il plonge ses mains dans mes cheveux et me les caresse.

J'apprécie son contact, il passe et repasse ses doigts dans ma chevelure et j'adore les frissons qu'il me donne.

Je me redresse et lui tend mes mains pour qu'il en fasse de même et on se retrouve de nouveau assit, moi sur ses jambes.

- Alors, prête à jouer ?

- Oui !

On se sépare, pour le côté plus pratique et il ouvre la boite, je m'empare de la notice, car il y en a une.

- Donc il y a des questions, si c'est faux c'est un gage, ils disent que les deux partenaires doivent être consentant pour exécuter le gage, si ce n'est pas le cas, tirer une autre carte, lisais-je. Celui qui gagne la partie devra faire subir le « supplice infernal »….

- Ça promet d'être intéressant.

Donc il y avait les cartes avec les questions dont le dos avait un point d'interrogation et celles pour le gage, c'était marqué « Gage ».

J'en prie une et je vis qu'il y avait le gage que devait faire la fille si elle perdait ou l'homme s'il perdait, je le signalai à Thatch.

Il y avait un plateau, un dé et 2 pions, un rouge et un bleu :

- Je prends le rouge, fit Thatch, je te laisse le bleu comme c'est ta couleur préférée.

Je fus touché par sa petite attention et je lui souris, on installa tout par terre et on aménagea rapidement ma chambre :

- Honneur aux dames.

- Merci.

Je lançai mon dé et je fis 3, Thatch prit une question et me la posa :

- Alors quel est l'âge de votre partenaire ?

J'ouvris la bouche, mais… j'en sais rien moi, je commence bien.

- Je sais pas, balbutiais-je.

- Saches que j'ai 43 ans, susurra t'il en s'approchant de moi, alors quel sera ton gage, demander à votre partenaire de danser sensuellement, pas de strip-tease juste une danse. On change ou on garde ?

- On garde, fis-je en me levant.

J'avais le mauvais souvenir d'une chasse au trésor.

Je respire un bon coup et je danse, sensuellement, enfin… autant que possible, Thatch sourit et s'amuse à me voir, en fait j'aurais pas dû garder ce gage :

- Tu as beau être toute timide ça t'ajoute un charme pas possible à ta danse, allez arrêtes ça me suffit.

Je m'arrête toute intimidée et je n'avance pas comme j'ai perdu, lui fait 6 :

- Quelle est la partie la plus sensible de votre partenaire autre que son sexe ?

- Alors si je ne m'abuse, ce n'est pas tellement ta poitrine, mais plutôt tes côtés, la preuve.

Il se leva et me titilla mes pointes, puis me caressa mes côtés où je frissonnais tout de suite et en fermant les yeux :

- Exact, soufflais-je.

- A toi mon amour.

Encore 3 :

- Quelle est la position préférée de votre partenaire ? Pour un jeu juste la réponse est écrite sur un papier à part.

Thatch prend une feuille et écrit la réponse, avant de la plier :

- Là je ne peux pas tricher.

- Le missionnaire, tentais-je.

Il me tendit le papier et c'était ça, bon j'avance de 3 cases du coup :

- Quelle est la couleur préférée de votre partenaire ?

- Hum que c'est difficile, le bleu.

- C'est pas juste ça…, boudais-je gentiment.

- C'est le jeu mon amour, dit-il en avança d'une case, alors question, quel est mon péché mignon hormis le sexe ?

- C'est bien ma chance… on parle bien de nourriture ?

- Oui.

- Je ne vois pas.

- C'était pas évident, pour ma part c'est les cookies.

- Hein ?

- Je suis resté grand gamin, ma chérie accepterais-tu de me faire une fellation ?

Je lus la carte, c'était bien ça, mais je secouais la tête :

- Là non, on change.

- Je m'en suis douté, alors massez votre partenaire sur la zone de son choix, ça sera le dos.

- Je préfère.

Il se leva et m'aida, il s'allongea et moi je m'assis sur lui, je versai un peu d'huile au creux de son dos et je l'étalai avant de commencer un long et délicieux massage.

- Tu masses vraiment très bien….

- Merci, ma mère nous demandait souvent à mes frères, ma sœur et à moi de la masser à tour de rôle, pendant très longtemps c'était moi toute seule et j'étais apparemment la meilleure. Et une fois pour une amie je l'ai massé et elle a dit que je le faisais mieux que son petit copain.

- Hum… franchement tu es douée, rappelles-moi de t'en faire un tout à l'heure.

Je ne dis rien et continuais, il se laissait fondre et je souris, je m'amusai à lui dessiner des cœurs dans le dos.

Au bout d'un long moment il se retourna et me stoppa :

- Tu es belle ma douce….

Je souris timidement et détourna le visage, Thatch et pressa doucement mes poignets et m'attira à lui avant de déposer un bisou sur ma joue.

- Hum… je commence sérieusement à te désirer, mais on va laisser le désir grandir en continuant de jouer, dit-il en caressant d'un doigt mon cou jusqu'au creux de ma gorge.

Ensuite on continua à moi de lui poser une question :

- Qu'aime votre partenaire en se réveillant ?

Je pris un papier et écrivit :

- Hum je dirais un petit déjeuner au lit.

Je lui tendis le papier et il lut à haute voix :

- Avoir tes baiser et tes caresses sur mon dos, oh… je crois bien que j'ai perdu.

- Oui, enfin tu perds….

- Mais c'est bien quand tu perds je peux te faire tout un tas de chose et tu es si mignonne que tu en es à croquer.

- Bon voici le gage, fis-je pour me sortir de ma gêne, faites frissonner votre partenaire et cela sans la toucher.

- Hum, hum.

Il s'approcha de moi à 4 pates tel un félin, moi je reculai, lui avançait, il était le prédateur et moi la proie.

Puis je buttais contre la porte et lui me barra la route, il posa ses mains au sol près de mes cuisses et me chuchota à l'oreille gauche :

- Je m'imagine en train de te défaire ces bouts de tissus qui te recouvrent en tirant lentement sur les rubans pendant que toi tu es ligotée et impuissante. Je tire sur un autre ruban et je défais avec délicatesse ces bouts de tissus, et ton corps délicieux s'offre à mes yeux. Hum, je m'imagine te palper, te caresser, te toucher, te goûter, te sentir, je prendrais la pointe de tes seins et je les dorloterai sous d'innombrables caresses dont j'ai le secret pour réveiller tout ton être au plaisir.

Je n'arrêtais pas de frissonner et il continuait :

- Ensuite je dirigerai ma large main chaude lentement vers ton intimité, hum tu es chaude et humide, tu es si réceptive, je caresse ton intimité et tu cries, me suppliant de te prendre. Mais je ne le fais pas… non, je souhaite encore te torturer…. Je crois que je vais arrêter….

Son sexe est gonflé, son regard est de braise, il lutte pour ne pas se jeter sur moi et me prendre, il s'écarte de moi en soupirant, il fait vraiment un effort surhumain.

Je reviens vers le plateau timidement où Thatch toujours en tête me pose une question après que j'ai fais un 5 :

- Qu'aime votre partenaire chez vous physiquement ? Demanda Thatch.

- Mes yeux ?

- Oui !

- Génial je comble mon retard.

- Et moi j'ai qu'une envie l'être….

- Comment ?

- J'ai envie d'être comblé Tentatrice.

Je virai au cramoisi pendant que mon homme rit doucement :

- Qu'est-ce qui physiquement fait craquer votre partenaire ? Demandais-je.

Je notai rapidement la réponse, s'il la trouve, je dis chapeau, car je suis un peu particulière :

- J'ai très envie de dire mes yeux.

- Non, ce sont tes cheveux, je lui montre la réponse, j'ai toujours eu un coup de cœur, pour les hommes avec les cheveux longs ça vous donne un charme fou quand ça vous va bien.

- Voila donc pourquoi tu fricotais avec Vista, dit-il sur un ton pas jaloux (ton ironique).

- Je suis pas non plus tomber que sous le charme de ses cheveux, c'est juste que chez un homme, entre un qui à les cheveux longs et courts, je vais plus choisir ceux qui les ont longs. Moi j'aime bien tes cheveux mi-longs qui vont jusqu'à tes larges épaules voir même un peu en dessous, franchement pourquoi avoir fait une banane ?

- Parce que tu aimes les bananes… surtout celle-ci.

Il désigna son anatomie proéminente et mon visage devint une plaque chauffante….

Thatch ria tandis que moi je le frappais avec un coussin, il agrippa mes poignets et me plaqua contre le sol.

Il déposa ses lèvres juste en dessous du nœud de mon soutient gorge, je le vis se saisir d'une carte en même temps qu'il lança le dé pour moi :

- Quel est le fantasme inavouable de votre partenaire ? Susurra sensuellement Thatch.

- Tu n'en as pas…

- Très juste, ronronna-t-il en déposant des bisous sur mon ventre.

Il lança le dé et tira une carte qu'il me donna tout en me maintenant contre le sol :

- Si je réponds juste je gagne et d'après la notice tu subiras ce qu'il appelle le « supplice infernal ».

- Qu'elle est la mensuration de votre partenaire ?

- 90 C, dit-il aussitôt avec un large sourire, même si je dirais qu'à force de te malaxer cette poitrine elle a du prendre un peu. Humm… je ne tiens plus.

Il me souleva d'un coup sec m'arrachant un cri, il m'allongea sur le lit et s'assit sur moi, sans bouger il récupéra la boite du jeu et prit un coffret à part qui renfermait de quoi me faire vivre le « supplice infernal ».

Comme j'ai perdu je m'y colle, Thatch m'attacha les bras à la tête du lit et me banda les yeux :

- Ah non je veux voir, m'exclamais-je appréhendant un peu la suite.

Il me fit taire en posant ses doigts sur mes lèvres :

- Taratata, il faut respecter les règles du jeu mon trésor, je sens que tu as chaud, hum laisses-moi te retirer ce que tu portes.

Je le sentis tirer sur le nœud du haut et écarter délicatement les pans de tissu, puis il en fait du même avec la culotte, il tira des 2 côtés et retira mon dernier vêtement.

Je l'entendis ouvrir le coffret, il ria doucement, j'ai comme l'impression que le « supplice infernal » porte bien son nom… j'le sens pas.

Il me fait sentir quelque chose, c'est sucré, mais j'ignore ce que s'est, en tout cas ça sent très bon.

Il me mit quelque chose sur la pointe de mes seins, ensuite il me tient fermement la jambe droite avec son bras et maintenait mes jambes écartées.

Puis je sentis quelque chose de fin effleurer mon clitoris, qui s'enflamma, je le sentais palpiter tout d'un coup.

C'est quoi ce produit qu'il me dépose ? Il retire mon bandeau et me regarde :

- Tu sais ce que s'est ? Demanda-t-il en faisant agiter le fameux flacon qu'il m'avait fait respirer.

- Non, soupirais-je en sentant la pointe de mes seins de mon entrejambe s'échauffer.

- C'est un produit qui décuple les sensations, je t'en ai mis sur ta poitrine et ton intimité, mais… que ce passerait-il si je m'en mettais sur moi ?

Il s'en mit sur son sexe… ce qui veut dire que… oh mon dieu :

- J'ai hâte de t'entendre crier et je ne m'arrêterais pas.

Il me pénétra je sentais mon vagin réagir, d'un coup, j'avais chaud, Thatch effleura une de mes pointes et je m'arquais instantanément :

- Hum… je vais rester en toi un moment, apparemment plus on attend, plus les sensations sont importantes, mais en attendant….

Il pinça doucement mes deux pointes et j'hurlais de plaisir, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je sois trempée entre mes jambes.

Il descend une de ses mains vers mon bouton de chair :

- Pitié, soufflais-je.

- Non, sinon ce n'est plus un supplice.

Il titilla mon intimité, je gesticulais et hurlai comme une malade, je tremblais en même pas une seconde, une vive chaleur m'irradia.

- Maintenant les vas et vient, continua Thatch.

- Je t'en supplie…

Il engagea immédiatement un rythme frénétique, il n'eut aucun scrupule à malmener mon clitoris, à prendre en bouche l'un de mes mamelons et avec sa main restante de me titiller mon autre sein.

Je respirai bruyamment sous tant de stimulation, je sentis tous mes muscles se resserrer autour de son membre, 1er orgasme.

Il continua ainsi 20 bonnes minutes, quand il s'arrêta enfin et qu'il me prit dans ses bras et me caressa je sursautai.

Il en profita pour me caresser de partout, je réagissais et m'arquais comme jamais sous ses caresses.

Il me mit sur le ventre et m'embrassais longuement le dos, tenant mes hanches, je me courbais et soupirais.

Il prit ensuite l'huile de massage et m'en fit un, c'était à la fois agréable et il continuait à me torturer aussi de cette manière.

Je n'arrivais plus à tenir en place, j'étais encore trop sensible aux sensations, ce qui ne semblait pas vraiment déranger mon homme… au contraire.

Thatch finit par s'allonger sur mon dos, je gémis :

- J'adore ce produit, dit-il en titillant mes pointes.

- Naannnnnnnnnn !

- Hummmmm siiiiiiiiii !

- Thatchhhhh ! Pitié, je te demande grâce !

- Dis-moi juste stop, si tu veux que j'arrête définitivement, souffla t'il.

Il pressa sur mon bouton de chair terriblement sensible :

- St… Stop, arrivais-je à dire à bout de souffle avant de jouir une nouvelle fois.

Thatch cessa aussitôt tous ses gestes, il s'écarta de moi et se mit sur le côté pour me prendre contre lui.

Il m'embrassa mes cheveux :

- Comment tu te sens ? Chuchota-t-il.

- Vidée…, arrivais-je à répondre épuisée.

Thatch caressa tendrement mes cheveux avant de tirer le drap sur nos deux corps :

- Joyeux Noël mon amour.

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Thatch.

Je me laissai berçai par la douce chaleur de ses bras et m'endormis.

Thatch contempla sa douce qui avait dû mal à résister au sommeil qu'apportait l'amour… il sourit en la voyant dans ses bras là… endormie.

Il la trouvait juste ravissante, il lui effleura à peine la peau de peur de la réveiller par ces délicieuses sensations, mais se ravisa.

Elle avait dit stop et était épuisée, il se dit que se serait pour demain.

Il la tient tendrement dans ses bras, sa princesse… sa future femme.

- Merci de m'avoir fais découvrir cette enchanteresse, si merveilleuse, chuchota Thatch en s'adressant au ciel, je prendrais soin d'elle, merci de me l'avoir fait rencontrer.

Il ferma les yeux, en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Une tite review please !

* * *

Quoi ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bande de curieux….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Je veux ma review alors en échange TT Bande de curieux !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BETISIER LE RETOUR !**

**C'était dans une galaxie lointaine très lointaine.**

**Après le retour du valeureux Jedi... Oups je me trompe de disque ^^"**

**Thatch est irrécupérable !**

Thatch amusé : Alors comment tu trouves mon cadeau de Noël ? Hum hum… j'ai très, très, très envie que tu essayes mon cadeau.

Amandine : Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

Thatch : Hum… tout compte fait je te préfère nue ** héhéhé.

Thatch bondit sur Amandine et lui retire ses vêtements un à un avec ses dents tel qu'un affamé.

**Un cadeau :**

Thatch : Hou, c'est officiel tu es l'aphrodisiaque le plus puissant qui existe.

Amandine : Pas touche aux rubans, j'ai mon cadeau moi….

Thatch tire sur les rubans : Mais mon amour tu sais très bien que c'est toi mon cadeau alors je te déballe.

Amandine : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *cri de plaisir*

**Dur de résister.**

Thatch : Ensuite je dirigerai ma large main chaude lentement vers ton intimité, hum tu es chaude et humide, tu es si réceptive, je caresse ton intimité et tu cries, me suppliant de te prendre. Mais je ne le fais pas… non, je souhaite encore te torturer et te sauter dessus !

Thatch n'a pas résister au sex-appeal de sa douce.


	55. Quand l'histoire se répète

La : Merci ^0^ oui ça me prend du temps surtout qu'en ce moment j'en ai largement moins… snif…

Emy : Contente que tu ai aimé.

Coucou Myfy ^0^

Réaction de Mufy : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Moi : Héhéhé désolé comme j'écris vite ça m'arrive d'interchanger des lettres. Mais c'est mimi aussi Myfy ? Non t'aime pas ? Vraiment pas ?

Mufy : TT_TT

Moi : Tiens des framboises ! (pour la calmer ^0^).

* * *

**Chapitre 55 : Quand l'histoire se répète.**

Hum… je viens de me réveiller et j'ai mon chéri qui prend un malin plaisir à balader ses doigts sur mon dos.

Hum… j'adore quand il me fait ça, ce jeu a été bénéfique on a pu en apprendre un peu plus sur l'un et sur l'autre.

Je laisse échapper un petit soupir indiquant pour lui que : soit je suis réveillée, soit ça en est pas loin.

Je sens ses mains se poser sur mes hanches et longer ma colonne vertébrale d'une pluie de baiser, je resserre mon étreinte sur mon coussin et sourit.

Je sursaute, il m'a mit quelque chose de froid sur le dos, il commence à me masser, Thatch a été sculpté par les dieux, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

- Alors mon cœur on paresse au lit, fit Thatch de sa voix la plus sensuelle.

- Hum… fatiguée… supplice infernal, furent les seuls mots que je prononçais.

- Oh pauvre petite chose, continua Thatch avec un ton faussement compatissant.

- Oui, fis-je en reniflant.

- J'ai été très vilain ? Demanda Thatch.

- Voui….

- Hum… c'est pour mieux me faire pardonner le lendemain mon enfant.

Après chaque mot prononcé il déposait un baiser sur ma peau, étrange, sa dernière phrase me laisse présager, qu'il va jouer au grand méchant loup.

Je me retourne et ouvrit les yeux difficilement :

- Hum oui, tu as été très vilain, hier soir, susurrais-je en me pendant à son cou.

- Je sais… mais j'avais en face de moi une ravissante Tentatrice, qui plus est, est à elle seule l'aphrodisiaque le plus puissant qui existe.

Je gloussai :

- Et les vilains garçons doivent être punis, sauf si tu t'excuses, continuais-je.

- Et je sais comment me faire pardonner, continua Thatch.

- Et comment ?

- Comme ça, dit-il avant de me dévorer le cou.

Il embrassa chaque centimètre carré de mon corps, me faisait glousser et rougir, on aurait dit une bête affamée.

Sauf que ma bête affamée prenait bien soin de moi et qu'elle était très, très gentille et taquine avec moi :

- Suis-je pardonné ?

- Hum, fis-je en faisant mine de réfléchir, non.

- Hum… je crois avoir oublié d'embrasser tes lèvres, et là ?

- Je ne suis pas tout à fait certaine.

Il m'embrassa de plus en plus langoureusement à chaque fois que je prétendais hésiter.

Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, dans son large dos et torse, il eut un gémissement rauque, qui se traduisait par du contentement.

- Suis-je pardonné ma tendresse ?

- Hum… je crois bien que oui, finis-je par dire.

- Je t'aime mon trésor.

- Je t'aime aussi, que tu m'as manqué, j'ai une question.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu veux m'épouser, mais tu as déjà une idée de date ou pas ?

- Pas encore, il me faudrait déjà environ 3 mois rien que pour te faire ta robe, je compte bien la faire selon tes envies évidemment.

- J'adorerai, m'exclamais-je.

- Amandine Rustal… Rustal Amandine, ça sonne bien, j'ai hâte de t'épouser, avec toi j'ai l'impression que tout est possible.

On se leva tous les deux excités d'affronter cette nouvelle journée, Thatch alla s'entraîner et moi de même.

Nous avions repris le voyage, notre escale aura été de courte durée, car d'après ce que j'ai entendu, une île sous protection de Barbe Blanche s'est faite attaquée.

Et pas n'importe laquelle, une que je connais, l'île des hommes poissons !

J'ai aidé à ranger les réserves, il commence d'ailleurs à se faire tard quand moi et les quelques hommes qui restaient on se sépare.

Thatch doit être dans sa cabine à l'heure qu'il est, je presse le pas et y entre, personne, je vérifie dans la salle de bain, non plus.

Si ça se trouve il est dans ma chambre, quand je finis par y arriver, personne non plus :

- Si ça se trouve il est en chemin, voir même il n'a pas finis sa tâche, bon je vais le rejoindre.

Je passe par le pont, c'est plus rapide, le tonnerre gronde, je me retourne et monte sur la partie avant du navire :

- Oh mon dieu….

Je descends, une tempête se prépare, devant c'est noir et surtout, il y a des espèces de tourbillons qui se forment.

Faut que j'aille trouver Marco ou Ace, c'est les deux seuls personnes que je connaisse qui connaissent la navigation.

Je touche la poignet et j'ai comme une sorte de vision, le fluide ! La voile ! Il faut que je la range et je n'ai personne pour m'aider.

Je monte sur le mat et fait vite, je tire sur toutes mes forces, si je ne la range pas tout de suite, ce que j'ai vue se réalisera, à savoir que le bateau aller s'envoler pour retomber violemment en se brisant en 2 morceaux.

Et mon don ne veut pas s'activer, je crie, mais l'orage couvre mes cris, j'ai réussi à attacher la première moitié, faut que je me grouille.

Je tire de toutes mes forces et m'active, je descends et là je vois des matelots venir en urgence :

- C'est bon la voile est rangée, fis-je en criant.

- Faut se dépêcher, Marco à dit que ça allait être violent, fit l'un des hommes.

Ils rentrèrent et moi avec, une violente vague nous secoua, les meubles qui étaient maintenu par des cordages tenaient bon.

Je comprends pourquoi personne n'est venu sur le pont pour m'aider, je vis que presque tous les hommes s'étaient attachés :

- Attachez-vous vite, ça va secouer d'après Marco.

J'étais plus que la seule, ne sachant pas comment faire un nœud qui tienne, on m'expliqua comment, on fut surpris par une terrible secousse.

Je réussis à garder l'équilibre et à me cramponner, mais un cordage céda et un meuble de taille moyenne tomba sur l'un des hommes.

Tout de suite j'allai le dégager et on m'ordonna de vite m'attacher, je sentis le bateau se soulever, je perdis mon équilibre, le Moby Dick était sur une immense vague en vertical au moins.

Je percutais le mur et passa au travers, puis je rencontrai violemment le mat, j'avais du mal à respirer, j'avais le souffle coupé et je voyais en triple.

J'avais derrière-moi l'océan et devant moi le ciel, et ne n'osait pas bouger, je priais de l'aide à mon don qui me refusa toute aide.

Je cherchais rapidement une solution, j'avais toujours les cordes qui maintenaient les voiles, mais il faudrait que je joue au funambule avec le mat.

Impossible je voyais triple, mauvais équilibre, je cherchais une autre possibilité de sortie.

Ou alors je tente un saut pour essayer d'atteindre par là où je suis passé au travers, mais j'avais quoi 20 mètres qui me séparaient, si ce n'est plus, c'est impossible.

1 seconde pour tout décrire et faire tourner mon esprit à 1000 à l'heure et en 1 seconde tout ce que je vis c'est une vague gigantesque me tomber dessus, je respirais une dernière fois et me préparai au choc.

- Ne vous détachez pas !

- Mais commandant, Amandine est…, commença un matelot en désignant le trou dans le mur.

Aussitôt le commandant en question, se précipita vers l'extérieur :

- Vista…, soufflais-je

Il atterrit sur moi, me faisait gémir de douleur, il planta de part et d'autre du mat ses épées et les tinrent fermement :

- Agrippes-toi, hurla t'il.

Je me maintenais à lui de toutes mes forces, je sentis tout le poids de son corps sur moi et l'eau nous frapper, quand on put respirer de nouveau, notre répit fut de courte durée :

- Oh non ! S'exclama-t-on.

Le Moby Dick se mit à l'envers on se retrouva sous l'eau, Vista me tira et on nagea hors de l'eau.

- Ton poignet droit, me hurla Vista.

Je ne discutai pas et je lui donnai immédiatement, il me menotta à lui et je crois que vue ce qui va se passer il vaut mieux.

On essaye de se rediriger vers le bateau, mais on est malheureusement prit dans la tempête, les vagues nous soulèves et on tombe violemment dans l'eau.

Vista m'aide à remonter en surface, je n'en peux plus, j'arrive à peine à reprendre ma respiration et mon asthme qui se déclenche, je vis une autre vague s'abattre sur nous, puis le trou noir…

Vista porta du bout des bras le corps d'Amandine, il s'écroula à genoux, il n'en pouvait plus, il ne savait même pas comment ils avaient fait pour s'en sortir.

Jamais il n'avait croisé une si violente tempête, il vérifia le pouls de la jeune femme qui battait toujours.

Il la posa par terre et brisa leur menotte avec son unique épée, sa jumelle étant restée coincée dans le mat.

Ensuite il remit en place l'épaule droite de sa sœur de cœur qui s'était déboîtée, tant qu'elle était inconsciente autant en profiter.

Il soupira, il ignora où ils avaient atterrit, sur une île désertique c'était sur, elle semblait petite et perdue en plein milieu de l'océan.

Vista se releva péniblement et avança à l'intérieur de l'île, quand il trouva un coin d'ombre il déposa Amandine toujours inconsciente :

- J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de bêtes sauvages, ici.

L'épéiste, monta rapidement en haut d'un arbre et constata qu'effectivement c'était une toute petite île, il voyait l'autre rive, il regarda dans toutes les directions, mais ne vit aucun bateau.

Il redescendit, depuis le haut de son arbre il avait vue une petite étendue d'eau, il porta de nouveau le corps inerte de la jeune femme et marcha.

Quand il fut au point d'eau, il fut soulager, il goûta l'eau, elle était potable pour lui, il rassembla des vivres, au moins il y avait des arbres fruitiers, le seul danger, c'était les tempêtes et aussi le fait qu'on ne les retrouve pas.

Vista ignorait totalement quelle distance les séparait du bateau, s'il était toujours en un seul morceau ce qu'il pria intérieurement.

Il entendit ensuite un léger soupir, Amandine reprenait connaissance :

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Vista.

- J'ai mal, soufflais-je.

- Où ?

- Le dos, la tête et les jambes.

C'est là où j'avais subit le choc, je regardai autour de moi, où étions-nous ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Vista à ma question muette, tiens mange, je ne pourrais pas te calmer ta douleur, mais t'aider à reprendre des forces oui.

- Merci.

Je mangeai un peu, les fruits étaient juteux, donc ça m'apportait de l'eau et après avoir bu la tasse ça fait du bien, mais tout comme Vista j'étais inquiète.

Où avions-nous atterrit ? J'espère que Thatch et les autres vont bien.

Fait chier même dans ce monde j'attire le malheur, je verse des larmes que je ne peux plus contenir.

Pourquoi est-ce que le destin s'obstine t'il à me pourrir la vie à moi et à ma famille ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûr que Thatch et le reste de l'équipage va bien.

- J'en suis certaine… c'est juste… que si tu connaissais mon passé et mon histoire, tu comprendrais pourquoi je craque. Dans mon monde on a jamais eu de chance, dès qu'un problème se réglait un autre plus important tombait, on cumule tout type de problème. Maladie, familiaux, judiciaire, administratif, scolaire, on a eu droit à tout… ça m'a apprit à être forte, à ne pas désespérer, mais quand le sort s'acharne sur toi, tu te demandes parfois ce que tu as vraiment fait de mal.

- Je peux comprendre, calme-toi, je suis sûr qu'ils nous recherchent, il leurs faudra peut-être du temps, mais ils nous retrouverons, ou c'est nous qui trouverons un moyen de partir et de les retrouver.

- Oui, fis-je en essuyant mes larmes.

Allez encore une merde, je vais l'affronter, si je devais écrire ma vie et celle de ma famille, il nous faudrait faire un roman.

- Au fait ne force pas trop sur ton épaule droite, elle s'est déboîtée, je l'ai remise en place, mais tout de même.

- D'accord, soufflais-je.

Je me levai et je fis avec lui le tour de l'île, il n'y avait pas de bête sauvage, juste quelques perruches et perroquets et autres oiseaux exotiques.

Après aucune trace de vie humaine à part la notre, tout comme aucun navire en vue, on devait vraiment être loin du Moby Dick.

Pendant ce temps sur le navire de Barbe Blanche.

- QUOI ! S'exclama la voix de Thatch, C'EST UNE PLAISANTERIE !

Tout le monde le regarda en train de secouer et de crier sur l'un des hommes sous le commandement de la 5ème division.

- Calmes-toi Thatch, stoppa Marco en séparant les deux hommes.

- COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE SOIS CALME ! AMANDINE EST PASSEE PAR-DESSUS BORD, dit-il en désignant le trou dans le mur, ET VISTA AVEC.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Marco.

- Tout s'est passé très vite, elle allait s'attacher, mais l'un des cordages qui maintenait en place tout le mobilier et les caisses à céder sur l'un d'entre nous. Comme elle était libre de ses mouvements elle est sans hésitation aller l'aider, puis le Moby Dick s'est comme mit violemment en vertical, Amandine est tombée et elle est passée au travers. Ensuite le commandant est arrivé, quand certains d'entre nous allaient couper leurs liens pour lui porter secours, mais il a préféré y aller, depuis on ignore où ils sont, expliqua le pauvre homme apeuré devant Thatch.

- Marco, Ace, Joz, vous allez immédiatement sur l'île des hommes poissons, ordonna Barbe Blanche.

- Oui Père !

Sans rouspéter, les divisions se préparèrent pour se mettre en route au plus vite :

- Marco vient un instant ici mon fils, saurais-tu nous dire où nous sommes, où nous étions avant la tempête et aussi le périmètre où ils seraient plus probable de les retrouver ?

- Avant la tempête on était dans ces eaux là, répondit Marco en faisant une croix sur une carte, ensuite, je dirais que nous sommes quelques parts par là. Pour Amandine et Vista, s'ils n'ont pas été séparés, peut-être dans un rayon de 100 kilomètres.

- Autant ? S'étonna Ace.

- Oui, j'ai eu le temps de lire le journal, cette tempête a touché pas mal d'île éloignée de là où nous étions, donc le champ est vaste, surtout que dans ce périmètre il y a pas mal d'îlot et probablement en ruine. Ils leur seront donc je pense difficile pour eux de nous contacter dans l'immédiat.

Il dit plus cela en fixant Thatch, il était bien capable de faire une bêtise, aussi, il préféra justifier le silence de leurs 2 amis.

Il y avait peu de chance qu'ils aient survécu, mais elle existait, alors ils devaient y croire ! Marco lança un regard à son Père, qui hocha la tête.

Thatch serrait les poings, 100 km de rayon, 200 km de diamètre, voir plus… il se demanda si sa belle avait pu vraiment survivre à un tel cauchemar.

Il voulait y croire, mais il craignait qu'au bout du chemin il ne la retrouverait pas, mais foi de lui, quitte à retourner chaque île, il ne l'abandonnerait pas jamais !

- La 5ème division sera sous le commandement temporaire de Thatch, je veux que la 4ème à la 7ème division fouillent le Nord, la 8ème à la 10ème l'Est, la 11ème à la 13ème le Sud et la 14ème à la 16ème l'Ouest, ordonna immédiatement Barbe Blanche. Vous vous tiendrez au courant, ainsi que nous.

Barbe Blanche dut partir au plus vite avec ses 3 premiers commandants pour régler rapidement cette histoire d'attaque sur l'île des hommes poissons.

Ensuite une grande expédition commença, chaque division avait une partie d'une zone à faire, 100 km à parcourir, peut-être moins, peut-être plus, cela allait prendre du temps, mais combien ?

Pendant ce temps :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Vista ?

- Heu je tente d'aménager un minimum l'île.

J'ignore ce qu'il essaye de faire avec ces larges feuilles, mais il ne veut rien me dire, moi je ramasse des brindilles, pour l'instant ça va, mais la nuit sera peut-être fraîche.

Je fais plusieurs allés et retours, car mon épaule s'est redéboitée, Vista l'a remise en place en plus de me faire un bandage, donc je n'ai que ma main gauche pour m'aider, ce qui me ralentit comme je suis droitière.

Et voila qu'il se met à pleuvoir :

- C'est pas plus mal remarque, le sel commençait à me bouffer la peau.

Je retirais mon haut et mon pantalon que je laisse prendre sur une branche, je sais je suis folle, mais cuir au sel, croyez-moi c'est désagréable, c'est pas aussi efficace qu'une douche, mais ça fera l'affaire.

Puis Vista réagit un peu comme moi, donc ça me rassure :

- Bon on a fait notre baptême de douche en pleine air, lança Vista.

- Oui, je lui souris.

Il essayait de détendre l'ambiance :

- Hé ben… tu ne t'es pas loupée, tu as d'énormes bleus sur ton dos et tes jambes.

- Je suppose que je m'en tire plutôt bien, tentais-je.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Vista… j'ai peur.

- Je sais, mais ça va aller.

- Oui je pense.

On essayait de combler ces silences gênants, mais aucun de nous deux ne savaient quoi dire, alors on fit la seule chose que l'on pouvait faire pour tuer le temps, rassembler du bois, des vivres, continuer à solidifier notre petit abris, etc.

La première journée s'écoula bien lentement et c'est avec un repos bien mérité que Vista et moi on s'effondra au sol épuisé :

- Si tu veux tu pourras te prendre une douche.

- Je ne vois pas comment, je te signale que notre stock d'eau potable je n'ai pas spécialement envie de la souiller et qu'on soit malade après.

- J'ai pas dis un bain, j'ai dis une douche, à ton avis qu'est-ce que j'essayais de bricoler tout à l'heure ?

- Oh….

- Oh comme tu dis, je t'aiderai si tu veux, dit-il en désignant mon épaule droite.

- D'accord, fis-je après quelques secondes de réflexion, tu as vu plus que ça….

Il hocha la tête, tout redevint silencieux, on était tous les deux gênés par cette situation, on mangea en silence, je regardai la mer puis le ciel étoilé.

J'espère que ça ne durera pas trop longtemps, ensuite je me relevai péniblement, je n'avais presque plus de jambes, qui en plus me lançaient :

- Attend je vais t'aider, se releva rapidement Vista.

- Non ça ira.

- Considère-moi comme ton frère et pas autrement.

Je me mordis les lèvres, il m'aida, on se rinça retirant ainsi ce qui restait de sel, l'eau était évidemment fraîche, mais avec la chaleur ça allait.

Après j'allais prendre mes vêtements qu'on avait fait tremper dans l'eau clair puis sécher, je me réfugiai dans un coin pour ôter mes sous-vêtements et mettre à la place mes vêtements.

Ensuite je réapparus, je sentis une goutte d'eau tomber sur mon nez, oh non pas encore !

Je courus et Vista m'attira à l'abri :

- Bon bah vive la pluie, dit-il.

- Je crois bien.

La pluie finit par se calmer, on s'allongea, je n'étais pas très à l'aise face à cette proximité, mais je n'avais pas trop le choix.

Vista me recouvrit de sa cape, j'essayais de m'endormir, mais ce n'était pas chose facile, une partie de moi s'inquiétait pour Thatch, l'autre partie était gênée.

Je m'endormis difficilement et quand je me réveille, je suis seule, je gémis, mon dos me fait atrocement souffrir, en même temps c'est lui qui a le plus reçu de coup.

Je m'en sors bien, mais si j'avais été dans mon monde je suis certaine que j'aurais pu mourir, car ma tête à cogner violemment le mat.

Mais comme je suis dans un dessin animé, un manga, mon corps ne doit pas être constitué de la même manière.

En tout cas ça me lance, je me redresse péniblement, je me demande où est Vista, il ne doit pas être bien loin.

Me voila debout, je vois dans le sable une flèche, c'est peut-être lui pour me dire où il est, donc j'avance à mon rythme et….

Grosse goutte.

Il a pêché un gros poisson :

- Non mais comment t'as fait ? M'étranglais-je.

Il a mit au tapis un roi des mers, peut-être pas le plus balèze, mais quand même.

- Hé je ne suis pas une fine lame pour rien, ria t'il devant mon air ahuri, au moins on sait quoi manger pour les jours à venir.

- Tu m'étonnes, fis-je en papillonnant des yeux devant la taille de la bestiole.

- Tu sembles peiner, tu aurais dû rester allonger, je vais essayer de voir si je trouve des plantes médicinales.

- T'es médecin maintenant ?

- Non, mais en tant que commandant, on a tous quelques notions en tout, que ce soit en navigation, médecine, etc.

- Ça semble logique.

- Hier j'ai rapidement cherché, mais rien trouvé, la priorité était de se faire un abri et de rassembler des vivres, mais là je vais chercher maintenant.

- Merci et ce n'est pas grave si tu ne trouves pas.

- Grimpe sur mon dos je vais te porter.

- Ça ira je vais marcher.

- Comme tu veux.

Je marche, et je me mors les lèvres, je vois que mes bleus ont foncé durant la nuit :

- D'accord, finis-je par dire, je n'aurais jamais dû me lever.

- Probablement.

J'encercle son cou avec mes bras et lui tient mes genoux pour mieux me porter.

Il ne lui faut que quelques pas pour me ramener à mon point de départ, il se baisse et je descends avant de m'asseoir, pour finalement m'allonger sur le ventre.

Mes pauvres fesses on dut elles aussi payer cher.

Je mange une pauvre banane pour patienter, puis une deuxième, ensuite j'attends… je dessine dans le sable et j'attends.

Le temps est long, puis Vista reviens avec des herbes en main :

- J'en ai trouvé, mais pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour t'aider à supporter la douleur.

Il prit un verre… en bois, qu'il a dû sculpter, remarque avec son épée il le peut, et met de l'eau et les herbes dedans.

Il semble qu'il broie l'ensemble, avec un autre objet en bois, je me redresse, mais aussitôt :

- Reste allongée, ordonna t'il.

- Bon, bon.

J'attendis donc :

- Où as-tu le plus mal ?

- Le dos incontestablement.

- Ok, tu va me retirer ton haut, je te préviens ça peut picoter.

- Je suis plus à ça près !

Ça picote, ça picote, ça picote il m'avait prévenu, c'est supportable :

- Aie, aie, aie, aie, aie, gémis-je.

- Je comprends que tu es mal, ta peau est un peu à vif par endroit, mais avec ce que je t'ai fais, ça va te soulager et aider à cicatriser aussi.

- J'espère, ça commence à aller déjà mieux, mon pauvre dos j'ai l'impression qu'il a été complètement démoli.

- Pas loin, vue son état, ça ne fait pas trop mal quand je touche.

- Si ça fait un mal de chien, c'est à peine si je supporte mes vêtements.

- A ce point ? Si tu veux je te retaille ton haut pour que ton dos soit nu.

- Ah non pas ce haut, j'y tiens même s'il est en piteux état à cause de la tempête, pas touche.

- Ce n'était qu'une proposition, voila ton dos c'est fait il t'en reste pour tes jambes.

- Je vais le faire.

- Comme tu voudras, je vais essayer de te trouver d'autres plantes.

- D'accord.

Je profite de son absence pour me cacher et m'en mettre non pas sur mes jambes, mes sur mes pauvres fesses, hou je ne préfère pas vous dire de quelle couleur elles sont.

Ça picote moins qu'avec le dos, mais c'est pas terrible non plus, ensuite je termine avec mes jambes.

Après je soupire presque de bien-être, la douleur est encore présente, mais elle a presque disparu, c'est temporaire, mais bon sang que ça fait du bien.

Bon évidemment je ne peux pas m'asseoir sinon j'ai tout mon poids qui réveille la douleur, pour l'instant la seule position qui me soulage c'est d'être allongée sur le ventre.

Ou debout, mais, je ne vais pas trop pousser, en attendant qu'il revienne je m'occupe, déjà je fais un tour sur la plage et je regarde la mer.

Toujours rien à l'horizon, si ce n'est cet énorme roi des mers mort, ça me donne des frissons, c'est là qu'on voit que Vista est pas non plus commandant pour rien.

Mais je voulais voir un bateau, ami tout du moins, mais il n'y avait rien, Thatch me manquait, je ne pus empêcher des larmes de couler j'avais peur.

Tellement peur qu'il ne cherche à se donner la mort, pitié faites qu'il n'ait pas fais cette bêtise pour chercher à me rejoindre.

Je me sens si impuissante.

* * *

Je peux avoir ma review ? ^0^ même si je sais que vous me détester à cause de ce chapitre. Mais heu ! On est en mer faut bien qu'il y ait de temps à autre une tempête ! Non ?

A la semaine prochaine ^0^


	56. Entre manque et envie

Myfy : Contente que tu es aimée mes framboises. Pourquoi tu me refais la tronche j'ai osé encore t'appeler Myfy ^^ *tend tout un panier de framboise*.

PIKORIN : OUI JE RECHERCHE TOUJOURS DES DESSINATEURS ! =D Tout le monde peut postuler lol ! Je suis fortement intéressée ! Pour me contacter tu m'envois un message sur facebook, mon nom Amandine Rustal ou à mon adresse mail : **princesse de lespoir AROBASE live POINT fr**

Le tout sans les espaces et en remplaçant avec la ponctuation correspondante lol.

* * *

**Chapitre 56 : Entre manque et envie.**

Cela fait déjà 10 jours que nous recherchons sans relâche ma princesse et mon frère.

Je désespère à chaque nouvelle île, mais je me dis aussi que nous avons encore beaucoup d'île à fouiller.

Beaucoup sont en pleines reconstructions, Père, Marco, Ace et Joz sont revenu que depuis hier, immédiatement ils nous ont aidé dans nos recherches.

Nous avons parcourus en 10 jours environs 30 kilomètres, en s'arrêtant à chaque île pour la retourner de fond en comble.

Si seulement le ciel pouvait me donner un signe, un indice, n'importe quoi pour me guider.

Même la vigie est optimisée, i hommes pour regarder dans les 4 directions et donc ne rien louper.

Je lis le journal encore et encore, aucun article ne fait mention de Vista, c'est une bonne nouvelle dans le sens que cela veut dire que le Marine ne l'a pas capturé.

Mais ça reste inquiétant car c'est quand même un commandant haut gradé, si on ne parle pas non plus de lui c'est que peut-être il ne s'en est pas sortit.

Ou 3ème hypothèse, Vista et Amandine ont atterrit sur une île déserte coupé du monde, c'est encore une éventualité qui n'est pas écartée.

Le problème c'est que certaines îles désertes ne sont pas sur les cartes, et si c'est le cas cela va compliquer notre tâche.

- Commandant.

- Quoi ?

- On approche de notre destination.

- Très bien, dès que nous aurons accostés, comme d'habitude, tout le monde cherche des indices sur Amandine et Vista, mettez-vous bien à l'esprit qu'il est possible aussi qu'ils soient amnésiques.

Ça aussi c'est une chose à prendre en compte, car si ils ont tous deux perdu la mémoire, comble du malheur, ils y a aussi de grande chance pour qu'ils ne nous fassent pas signe.

J'ai entre mes mains la seconde épée de Vista qui était logée dans le mat du navire principal.

Le scénario que j'ai en tête c'est qu'Amandine soit tombée contre le mat et que Vista soit arrivé et est usé de ses épées pour s'agripper comme ils pouvaient.

Ensuite c'est vrai que le Moby Dick a été pas mal secoué, il s'est retrouvé à l'envers une quinzaine de fois je crois bien.

Bon nombre de cordage ont craqué sur la fin, il y a eu plusieurs blessés, aucun mort… pour le moment….

Voila nous accostons… que la recherche commence !

Pendant ce temps :

- Vista toujours rien en vue, fis-je désespérée.

Moi j'étais perchée sur mon palmier et Vista sur le sien, guettant l'arrivée possible d'un bateau.

En 10 jours rien ! En 10 jours on savait juste que cette île devait faire environ 1km de large et un peu plus en longueur.

Enfin bon, mon dos, mes jambes et ma tête me faisaient moins souffrir, les bleus avaient presque disparu grâce aux herbes médicinales.

Mais mon dos était encore douloureux, je ne pouvais pas dormir dessus ou m'asseoir contre un arbre trop longtemps.

Mes jambes c'étaient ce qui avait guérit le plus vite si je puis dire, je descendis de mon perchoir et j'allai préparer le repas.

Vista s'occupait de rassembler les vivres et moi de la cuisine, je prends quelques brindilles et alluma le feu.

Rien que pour le feu, j'ai dû répéter je ne sais combien de fois le geste avant d'avoir la technique, on fait comme à l'ancienne, pierre contre pierre.

Si on avait eu du verre j'aurais pu me servir comme lentille, mais impossible, il n'y a pas de verre.

Ça me fait drôle de tout préparer à l'ancienne, mais ce n'est pas désagréable non plus.

Je prends le poisson d'hier, que Vista a réussit à attraper… franchement il est balèze 15 kg au moins car il est lourd pour un… je ne sais pas quel poisson ! En tout cas il est moche… c'est peut-être un thon remarquez.

Je rigole toute seule à cette pensée avant de continuer à préparer le déjeuner, ensuite, je prends mon seau, de l'eau douce et je nettoie tous nos ustensiles.

Oui, tout est en bois encore une fois et taillé par notre épéiste, il y a passé du temps, son épée est longue, pour tout tailler ça n'a pas été de la tarte pour lui.

Je pose le tout à sécher sur des feuilles que je me suis amusée à tresser, je termine en me rinçant les mains.

Je baille, c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à dormir, je fais beaucoup de cauchemar, j'angoisse, je dors tranquillement que peut-être une paire d'heure.

Enfin depuis 5 jours je fais que des nuits blanches, je me frotte les yeux, j'essayerai de dormir après le déjeuner, il ne faut pas que je m'endorme maintenant sinon un accident peut survenir.

Je me mets un peu d'eau au visage et ça m'aide à me maintenir éveiller et respire un bon coup.

J'embroche le poiscaille pour qu'il cuise, j'ai quelques minutes avant de devoir le faire tourner sur son pic et durant ces minutes comme toujours tel un automate je vais regarder la mer.

Je soupirai, Thatch me manque…. Thatch mon amour si seulement tu pouvais m'entendre, n'abandonne pas.

- Amandine, s'exclama Thatch tout d'un coup.

- Commandant vous l'avez retrouvé ? Demanda un homme qui chercha du regard la demoiselle.

- Non… j'ai cru l'entendre, je ne serais l'expliquer, mais je suis certain qu'elle est vivante, c'est même plus de la certitude. J'ai cru la voir aussi… elle semblait être sur une plage… derrière une forêt….

Je rappelai immédiatement tout le monde sur le bateau, prit d'une soudaine intuition, j'étais certain d'avoir entendu dans ma tête ma douce.

Elle me disait de ne pas renoncer… je ne renoncerai pas ma belle ! Jamais ! Je n'ai pas vue bien longtemps ce qui l'entourait, mais assez pour avoir des indices capitaux.

Il y avait de la verdure derrière elle, il faut exclure les îles hivernales et automnales.

J'eus un autre flash flou où je la revoyais perchée en hauteur, une île… une petite, non la vision s'arrête….

Mais c'est plus qu'il m'en faut, je me précipite sur la carte et je griffonne avec un crayon à papier celles que l'ont peut exclure.

Ça réduit nos champs de recherche de moitié environ, et la taille de l'île à son importance, je n'ai pas pu bien la voir, mais je l'ai vue d'en haut.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de bâtiment, une île déserte ! C'est une île déserte qu'on doit chercher ! Une petite île déserte.

- Branchez immédiatement mon escargophone avec ceux des autres divisions, ordonnais-je.

- Oui commandant !

Je prends peut-être un énorme risque en suivant ce que j'ai vu, mais j'ai l'intime conviction que j'avais juste.

Une sorte de communication, de lien c'était créé, faible, mais suffisant pour me convaincre !

Le seul problème, c'est que j'ai peur que l'île en question ne figure pas sur nos cartes… et ça on va mettre encore plus de temps si ce n'est pas le cas.

Mais je ne renoncerai pas, je te sens en vie, plus que jamais, je ne maîtrise peut-être pas le fluide sensitif, mais j'ai l'impression de commencer à ressentir ta présence.

Continue à me guider dans mes pas, je t'en prie mon amour, si tu m'entends, continue à prier fort pour que je puisse t'entendre.

- Commandant les branchements sont faits !

- Parfait ! M'exclamai-je.

- Vous les avez retrouvés ? Demanda Barbe Blanche.

- Non, mais j'ai eu un pressentiment inexplicable, il faut rechercher, une petite île déserte, il ne doit pas y avoir d'habitation, rien, juste de la verdure, il faut chercher une île estivale ou printanière. Les autres sont à exclure, j'en suis sûr, je le sens.

- L'amour qui vous uni est très fort, commença Barbe Blanche après quelques instants de silence, il n'est pas impossible que tu es pu percevoir des brides de pensées et visions d'Amandine.

- Est-ce qu'elle en aurait conscience ? Demanda soudain Marco.

- Non je ne le pense pas, Thatch je veux bien croire en ce que tu as vu, nous allons donc suivre tes indications.

- Merci Père, soufflai-je.

Tous les autres commandants ayant suivit la conversation savaient quel était leur objectif maintenant.

La communication coupa et on leva l'ancre, notre prochaine destination n'est pas des plus près, il nous faudrait si je calcul bien, environ 15 jours sans escale.

15 jours… si ce n'est pas plus, je sens que je vais être intenable, c'est tellement long et si ça se trouve il n'y aura rien.

Je ne supporte plus cette attente, malheureusement je suis bien obligé de supporter le temps qui s'écoule lentement.

J'espère t'entendre de nouveau ma douce, ta voix me manque, tout comme ton rire, ton sourire, ta peau, tes si beaux yeux, ton doux regard.

Tes rougissements, ta peau si douce et tendre, tes doux cheveux, ton parfum, tes bras, ta tiédeur, ta douceur, tout… tu me manques affreusement, j'ai l'impression d'être rien sans toi.

Tu es celle qui m'a fait relever, et qui m'a fait comprendre que j'étais toujours un homme, mais sans toi à mes côtés, j'ai le sentiment de n'être plus rien.

J'aimerai tellement te serrer fort dans mes bras, serrer ta fine taille, t'enlacer, t'embrasser, te murmurer des mots doux.

J'aimerai tant réchauffer ton âme meurtrie par cette dure épreuve en t'accueillant contre moi, au creux de mes bras….

Je fixe ta bague de mariage…

[Flash back]

_- Tiens Thatch je te confie ma bague._

_- Pourquoi tu ne la portes pas ?_

_- Parce que je réserve ce moment pour notre mariage, ce sera un moment unique et magique, et je veux que ce soit le cas quand tu me passeras la bague au doigt._

_- Tu es vraiment romantique à souhait, riais-je doucement._

_- Et alors ? _

_- Alors je trouve ça juste adorable._

[Fin du flash back]

Je souris tendrement à ce souvenir, qui datait de quelques heures avant notre nouvelle séparation….

Je caresse doucement ce petit anneau, si fin, si fragile comme toi ma douce, mais si simple, si pure comme toi mon ange….

J'embrasse la bague que tu as porté peu de temps après ma demande en mariage.

Dire que je t'ai dis qu'avec toi tout me semblait possible… même les pires moments comme cette abominable tempête !

J'aurais dû me taire !

Si j'avais su, je n'aurais rien dis, quelles autres épreuves nous attendent ? Je m'en vais me réfugier dans ma chambre que je prends soin de fermer.

Ensuite je prends délicatement les vêtements de ma belle et les respire pour survivre et oublier mes angoisses.

Ce haut à son odeur, mais aussi son parfum à la mûre… un délicieux mélange, mais il me manque son corps doux et chaud.

Oh ma douce comme tu me manque….

Pendant ce temps.

- Hé Vista descends de ton palmier, c'est prêt ! M'exclamai-je.

- J'arrive, dit-il avant de me faire un salto.

Moi je recule, pas envie de me prendre un homme de je ne sais combien de kilos sur la tronche.

Il tombe élégamment droit comme un I :

- Moi j'aurais peur à faire des sauts pareils….

- Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu pourrais en faire autant.

- Sans façon j'aurais trop peur de me faire mal.

- Pourtant ça sert, c'est désespérant de ne rien voir arriver.

- La mer est immense, mais je sais qu'ils ne renonceront pas.

- Je suis tout aussi convaincu.

- Il me manque, murmurais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Je sentis Vista m'enlacer et m'apporter le réconfort dont j'avais besoin :

- Ça ira, fais-leur confiance.

Je versais des larmes en silence, Thatch….

Au même moment :

- Amandine, murmura Thatch prit d'une autre impression.

Il la sentait terriblement malheureuse, et ces larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, ce n'étaient pas les siennes, mais celle de sa tendre.

Comme si une partie de lui vivait ce qu'elle ressentait, puis le réconfort, il avait cru voir Vista la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler.

- JE T'INTERDIS DE LA TOUCHER IMBECILE, hurla un Thatch non possessif.

Tout le monde le dévisagea, il toussa pour reprendre contenance et partit.

- Grrrrrrrrr, il ose la toucher sans MA présence, sans MON accord, pas être possessif, pas être possessif… calme zen… VISTA RETIRE TES MAINS DE MA BIEN AIMEE !

Ce n'était pas facile pour lui de ne pas être possessif, il ne tenait qu'un demi seconde.

Ailleurs.

Vista venait de me repousser violemment, je me retrouvai par terre comme une conne, me demandant le pourquoi du comment.

- Aie…, gémis-je, pourquoi tu m'as repoussé si vivement ?

- J'ai eu la désagréable impression de sentir une aura meurtrière de Thatch planer sur moi, si je ne m'éloignais pas vite de toi ma vie ne tenait pas à grand chose, je tiens quand même à la vie….

- Thatch ?

Je gloussai, il n'était pas là, mais vue la tête de Vista je le croyais :

- Thatch est possessif, mais pas méchant, il a juste pas envie de me perdre, alors il est excessivement possessif. En étant ainsi il me protège d'une certaine façon, expliquais-je.

- Même si c'est un peu poussé par moment.

- Oui, mais c'est ce qui le rend plus charmant et drôle encore.

- Tu n'as pas tord, le voir sortir de ses gongs est très amusant, mais on voit bien qu'il t'aime profondément même s'il est possessif, il te respecte et c'est le plus important.

- Oui… et il me manque.

Je sentis le regard de Vista se faire lourd sur moi, je lui souris timidement.

- Bon et si on mettait ce temps à contribution.

- C'est-à-dire ? S'interrogea Vista.

- Aides-moi à maîtriser le fluide combatif.

- Et toi aides-moi à améliorer le fluide sensitif.

- Marché conclu !

Après avoir mangé on commença l'entraînement et comme nous sommes sur une plage, qui dit plage dit sable et le sable nous ralentis.

Donc pour nous ça va nous aider à être encore plus rapide.

On commença le combat, mon objectif réussir à invoquer le fluide combatif pour au moins le stopper et me protéger.

Je ne réussis pas de suite évidemment, de temps en temps j'arrivais à l'invoquer, mais ce n'était pas encore ça.

Ensuite en fin d'après-midi on inversa les rôles, imaginez ma gêne, moi être prof d'un grand (très grand) pirate et épéiste et moi une petite demoiselle…

Ça fait bizarre… pas vous ?

Lui il a bien comprit qu'inverser les rôles m'intimidais et il en profite :

- Déstresse, dit-il en me massant les épaules.

Profiteur va ! Pour ne pas changer j'ai opté pour le fond de teint rouge tomate… ah ah ah je suis drôle je sais, je sais.

N'empêche… il masse bien, Amandine dis-lui d'arrêter ça porte à confusion, mais non nous savons tous les deux que je n'aime que Thatch ! Pas faux. Laisse-moi profiter un peu la conscience, si tu veux pour rééquilibrer les choses j'en lui en fais un en tout bien tout honneur. Bon comme j'entends plus ma conscience c'est que je suis en accord avec elle.

Ses mains remontent mon cou et descendent un peu trop à mon goût, je le stoppe avec mes mains et le regarde en me mordant les lèvres.

- Tu m'avais… promis de ne plus tenter de me séduire, fis-je doucement.

- Je sais….

Il pencha son visage vers le mien, je posais mes doigts sur ses lèvres et je lui fis non de la tête.

Je sens que ce séjour forcé va être plus dur que je ne le croyais.

- Je vais… chercher du bois pour le feu…, lançais-je avant de m'éloigner rapidement plus que gênée.

Je me doute bien que pour lui ça doit pas être facile, encore moins avec le plan à 3, j'y peux rien si c'était mon fantasme….

Mais maintenant je m'en mords les doigts, pardonne-moi Vista de te faire subir tout ça, tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas te blesser et pourtant….

S'il te plaît, ne tente plus rien, tu risquerais de le regretter.

Je me pose sur la rive opposé, après plusieurs minutes de marche, je prends un bâton et dessine tout et n'importe quoi sur le sable.

Je sens la pluie tomber, je regarde le ciel qui se fait orageux, merde, faut que je bouge.

Un flash… l'orage, la foudre, Vista… un arbre… NON !

Je vois un éclair tombé, j'hurle de peur, j'ai jamais était aussi près d'un orage, je cours, merde, de merde, de merde.

Les branches fouettent mon visage, je m'en fiche, Vista est en danger de mort, un arbre va lui être tombé dessus à cause de la foudre !

Il n'était pas loin du campement, bordel mon asthme, le voila et l'arbre est en feu en plus, je prends du sable pour étouffer le feu avant qu'il n'atteigne Vista.

Il est inconscient, je dois vite le dégager avant qu'il claque, une corde j'ai besoin d'une corde.

Le don une corde, rien, j'ai pas de ceinture, et celle de Vista inaccessible, bon par la force des bras.

J'y arrive pas, où alors je le tire, on va essayer ça, je fais comme j'ai appris pour les gestes de premier secours.

Ahhhhhhhh ! Ça ne marche pas :

- Bon le tronc d'arbre tu dégages, hurlais-je.

Je libérai le fluide combatif et propulsa, le tronc plusieurs mètres plus loin, je tombai au sol essoufflé par cet exploit et à cause de mon asthme surtout.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps, faut qu'on s'éloigne de la forêt, sinon, on prend des risques inconsidérés.

Je lui prends les poignets, le soulève un peu et je le tire, désolé Vista pour les égratignures, mais y'a urgence.

On est enfin sur le rivage, qu'un nouvel éclair tombe sur la forêt, je pose Vista et l'inspecte.

Cœur ok.

Respiration ok.

Il n'a pas de blessure apparente, mais je parierai moins pour l'intérieur de son corps, ok il est musclé et ça va avoir amortit en partie le coup, mais tout de même.

Je mets mes mains dans les deux siennes :

- Vista tu m'entends ? Si oui, serre-moi une de mes 2 mains.

Pas de réaction, bon je le mets en PLS (Position Latérale de Sécurité) après l'avoir dégagé de sa ceinture pour sa respiration.

Je pose ma main sur son ventre, ainsi je surveille sa respiration, j'ai plus qu'à attendre que cet orage passe.

Je me concentre et je dresse le fluide autour de nous, ça nous protège de la pluie, je suis trempée.

Je grelotte un peu, la foudre nous frappe, le fluide nous a protégé, mais j'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

Imaginez Nami avec les yeux blancs et le visage horrifié, transposez cette expression sur moi.

Puis la pluie cesse d'un coup et revoila le soleil, ne pas chercher à comprendre la météo du nouveau monde !

Je transporte Vista de nouveaux vers le campement et je cours chercher des herbes médicinales et j'en prépare.

Une fois que c'est prêt je lui en fais boire, je mange très rapidement avant de guetter l'horizon.

Thatch… les amis venez vite, j'ai peur pour la santé de Vista.

Je me frotte les yeux pour tenir éveillé, de temps en temps je descends pour vérifier qu'il va bien, mais ça va, son cœur bat et sa respiration est régulière.

Je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter, pour le moment, je monte de nouveau en vigie.

Hum… c'est chaud… ça fait du bien… après ce déluge… j'ouvre un œil…

Connexion en cours… connexion en cours…

Ahhhhhh ! Je suis plus sur mon palmier ! Je me suis endormie ? Je lève la tête, derrière moi Vista, il m'a prit dans ses bras, sa cape sur nous en guise de couverture.

Il dort contre un arbre, je regarde le ciel encore noir d'encre, je peux me rendormir, seule la lueur de la lune nous éclaire et me montre un ciel sans nuage et donc sans orage.

Je me rendors en me blottissant dans les bras de Vista pour avoir un peu plus de chaleur.

Je le sens sourire, et surtout ses bras me recouvrir presque tout le haut de mon corps (je suis un petit calibre je rappel).

Ça me réchauffe et me donne un peu plus envie de dormir.

- Merci, soufflais-je tout bas.

Hum… je sens les mains de Thatch sur moi, quel doux rêve, je le sens me parcourir, je souris, je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux.

Non je ne veux pas le quitter, pas dans mes rêves, il m'embrasse ma joue puis mon cou.

J'ai envie de revoir son visage, j'espère ne pas m'en mordre les doigts en me retournant :

- Thatch, fis-je en me tournant avant de me figer et de m'empourprer.

Heu si je vais m'en mordre les doigts.

Thatch va m'en vouloir de l'avoir prit pour Vista et inversement, et moi je m'en veux de les avoir confondu.

Et je m'en veux de ne pas mettre souvenue que dans un rêve, les sensations n'existent pas, tout comme les odeurs.

Là c'est bon je suis bien éveillée pour le coup….

- J'essaye tu peux me croire… mais ce n'est pas facile, t'avoir si près de moi, sans Thatch dans les parages. C'est difficile… je n'arrive pas à t'oublier… tu es comme un fruit défendu, une fois qu'on a goûté à sa saveur on ne peut plus s'en passer.

- Non Vista… je t'en prie… ne fais pas ça, balbutiais-je.

Il s'éloigna lentement de moi à contre cœur, je m'éloigne à mon tour la boule au ventre….

- Au fait, m'interpella-t-il.

Je me stoppe net :

- Merci pour hier….

- Je… de rien… c'était… normal, répondis-je en bégayant.

Je marche vite, puis je m'isole avant de me mettre contre un arbre, je ferme les yeux et je me maudis.

J'ai la tête qui tourne, c'est vrai je n'ai presque rien avalé hier soir avec cet orage, je retourne fébrilement vers le campement.

Manger que des fruits et du poisson, aucun féculent, on ne tient pas bien longtemps.

En fait dans la journée on évite les efforts physiques.

J'arrive à revenir, je mange discrètement, oui Vista est à 2 mètres de moi, on ne sait trop quoi dire.

- Et si on fait comme si rien n'était ? Proposais-je incertaine.

- Je suis d'accord, je… te prie de m'excuser pour hier et tout à l'heure.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Je le vis sourire :

- J'ai dis qu'on oubliait non ?

- Tu as raison.

* * *

Une tite review ? X3

Héhéhé, c'est chaud bouillant !


	57. C'est quoi ce bazar ?

Mufy : XD Quoi tu me forces à être ton amie ? Se barre en courant avec son chariot remplit de framboise. OO' J'ai une Mufy qui me court après.

Emy : Il va faire attention… enfin ça va être dur !

Guest : J'aime lire ce genre de commentaire où finalement vous êtes agréablement surpris du contenu ! ^^ Contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice et fan. Hihihi !

* * *

**Chapitre 57 : C'est quoi ce bazar ?**

Cela faisait 20 jours maintenant, si on avait bien compté Vista et moi, la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus pesante, en plus d'avoir le moral dans les chaussettes.

Je vois bien que nous avons maigri surtout moi, la plupart du temps il fait affreusement chaud, ça nous coupe toutes nos forces !

Et le manque de sucre lent se fait bien ressentir, on ne fait plus d'entraînement, ça nous claque trop.

Vista lui se porte un peu mieux que moi, enfin entre avant la tempête et maintenant je vois bien que lui aussi à perdu un peu en masse musculaire, il tape lui aussi dans ses réserves.

Moi ça se voit plus, normal je ne suis pas baraquée comme lui.

Un hurlement effroyable nous fait sursauter on tourne tous les deux la tête vers la source du bruit, un roi des mers !

Il est gigantesque… il est plus balèze que celui que Vista à mit KO l'autre jour.

Il prend son épée, prêt à me protéger, il me fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit, il me rejoint rapidement.

Vista va être obligé d'attaquer, ce monstre nous attaque et moi qui ne peut pas l'aider, si en me concentrant sur les attaques futures de ce monstre.

- Attention à droite, hurlais-je.

Il évita de justesse, il toucha le roi des mers au niveau de la tête ce qui redoubla la colère de ce monstre :

- Il va t'attaquer de plein fouet, part immédiatement ! Criais-je.

Il n'arriva pas à l'esquiver et fut propulser hors de ma vue :

- VISTA ! Hurlais-je.

Le roi des mers se tourna vers moi, je le regardais avec rage :

- Tu vas me le payer.

Je libérai un vague d'énergie, le monstre recula et s'éloigna en vitesse effrayé, tandis que moi je tombe à genoux à bout de souffle.

Serais-ce possible que… que j'ai le fluide royal ? Je ne vois pas d'autres explications, je me relève difficilement, il faut que je retrouve Vista.

Je prends des herbes médicinales que nous avons rassemblées et je cours dans la direction où je l'ai vue disparaître.

J'use de mon fluide sensitif, pour le localiser… merde il est tombé dans la mer, la nature me guide, je lâche mes herbes et je m'élance dans l'eau.

Je le vois, il termine sa chute dans le fond de la mer, je l'attrape et je me propulse avec lui sous le coude hors de l'eau.

Je regagne au plus vite la rive et je débute un massage cardiaque, je n'ai heureusement pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne crache tout ce qu'il a avalé.

- Ça va ? Demandais-je.

- Ouais, où est ce monstre ? Toussa t'il en le cherchant des yeux.

- Il est partit, je crois que… je possède le fluide royal.

Il me regarda en écarquillant les yeux :

- Rien que ça ? Poursuivi t'il essoufflé.

- Faut croire, tu as mal quelque part ?

- Ça ira.

- Ne me dit pas ça si tu as besoin de soin.

- Ça ira, je te le promets, j'ai mal. C'est dû à la chute, ça va passer.

- Très bien, alors, appuie-toi sur moi.

Je l'aidai à se relever et on retourna à notre campement presque intact, ça aurait pu être pire avec ce monstre titanesque.

On a eu de la chance, mais je parierai moins la prochaine fois, j'étais à bout c'est ce qui a permit au fluide royal de s'éveiller et de me protéger.

Mais savoir que j'ai aussi cette aptitude me rassure, mais pas trop non plus, je ne le maîtrise pas, je ne sais pas si je serais en mesure de l'invoquer la prochaine fois.

Quand on revient à notre campement, je fais s'asseoir Vista et je pars récupérer en vitesse les herbes que j'ai laissées derrière moi.

Une fois que je les ai ramassées je reviens en 4ème vitesse :

- Dis-moi tu vas continuer encore longtemps à nous étonner ? Demanda Vista.

- Je ne sais pas, faut croire que je suis pleine de surprise.

- Oui, en tout cas tu m'épates, t'es donc comme Père et Thatch, avec lui vous allez faire le duo infernal.

- C'est vrai….

Pendant ce temps.

- Commandant.

- Qui a-t-il ? Demanda Thatch.

- Nous allons devoir nous faire une escale, il ne reste presque plus de provision pour tenir encore 5 jours, ai-je votre permission ?

- Oui, mais faites vite dans ce cas, plus on attend, plus leurs chances de survie diminuent.

- Oui commandant ! Crièrent ses hommes.

Pendant que mes hommes font escale moi je contacte Père et les autres commandants, dans l'infini espoir qu'ils les aient retrouvé.

- Bonjour Père je viens aux nouvelles.

- Pour le moment nous n'avons aucun résultat mon fils, as-tu eu d'autres visions ?

- Non, mais des impressions de temps en temps.

- A quand remonte la dernière ? Demanda Marco.

- Il y a quelques instants, une grande peur, de la surprise, de l'angoisse, du soulagement et de l'apaisement.

- Hein tout ça en même temps ? S'écria Ace.

- Oui.

- Tu connais la raison de tout ce flot d'émotion ? Demanda Père.

- Non ça je l'ignore.

- Bon, continuez vos recherches.

- Oui Père, firent mes frères.

- Certainement, fis-je après avoir raccroché.

Je passe par-dessus la rambarde et pars aider mes hommes, je n'ai qu'une hâte : repartir.

Je rattrape le groupe qui est partit faire des provisions pour l'infirmerie, plus le temps passe, plus je préfère qu'on soit bien équipé pour les soigner.

Je la sens tout près, mais loin en même temps, j'angoisse, j'ai peur d'arriver trop tard !

Dès que j'en termine avec les médicaments et qu'on a tout mis sur le bateau je demande à mon groupe de repartir avec moi aider les autres.

Ils savent qu'il ne faut pas m'énerver, je ne le montre pas, mais je bouillonne, je suis comme un lion en cage, je suis d'une humeur de chien !

En fait si je m'écoutais je dirais à tout le monde de remonter ! Mais pour ma douce, il faut qu'on ait de quoi la soigner et la nourrir.

C'est uniquement cette raison qui m'a obligé à accoster, mais je suis fou, rester sur cette île au lieu de continuer nos recherches me rend dingue.

Je me calme un peu ! Et puis… savoir Vista en train d'essayer de tourner autour de MA douce, de MA princesse, de MA future femme… CA ME REND DINGUE !

J'en mange mon foulard tellement ça me bouffe !

Je sens mes hommes se faire tout petit, ils ont probablement peur que je les tue sur place !

Non je ne vais pas les tuer, c'est un commandant que je vais torturer lentement s'il continue.

Ma raison l'emporte, je tiens quand même à lui, cet imbécile de frère qui a eu l'idée, de tomber lui aussi amoureux d'une superbe enchanteresse ! Comment résister aussi à une Nymphe et déesse pareille ? (Il fait un zoom idéalisé d'Amandine).

- Tu as vu, son aura meurtrière est partie, elle est toute rose, fit un matelot.

- Je parie qu'il pense à Amandine, souffla un autre.

- Ça fait peur ses changements d'humeur et d'expression, chuchota un 3ème.

- J'ai entendu ! Claquais-je.

Mes hommes ont un horrible frisson d'effroi :

- Pardon commandant, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Bon, soufflais-je, repartez immédiatement aider les autres.

- Oui commandant ! Crièrent-ils avant de s'enfuir.

J'ai une force surhumaine qui circule en moi, je suis tellement pressé de partir que je vous porte 4 caisses par 4 caisses.

Sous le regard effaré de mes hommes, 1h interminable plus tard on quitte le port.

Moi je m'enferme dans ma chambre où sont ses vêtements, à force de les respirer et de les serrer contre moi son parfum a presque disparu.

Heureusement j'ai tout emporté de ses affaires, je sors une autre de ses chemises son parfum merveilleux me parvint et m'apaise instantanément.

Ma précieuse… tout ce que je veux c'est te retrouver, oh ma douce si tu pouvais m'indiquer clairement le chemin à prendre.

Au même moment.

Une drôle d'impression m'envahit, comme un souffle chaud, un supplice, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Je me suis sentie étrangement bien l'espace d'une seconde, comme quand je suis avec Thatch, dans ses bras.

J'ai soudain envie de croire que c'est Thatch, je monte sur un palmier et regarde l'horizon, ma déception est grande, il n'y a rien.

- Thatch…, murmurais-je.

Dans la chambre du 4ème commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche….

- Non, ne t'arrête pas de parler, parle mon amour je t'en supplie.

J'attends plusieurs minutes, mais je ne ressens plus rien, je l'ai déjà entendu ça me réchauffe le cœur, plus que 5 jours avant de savoir si notre prochaine île est la bonne ou pas.

Ça va aller mon amour, ça va aller, si seulement elle avait conscience de ce lien, je suis sûr qu'on arriverait à communiquer.

Sur une île déserte.

Je descends attristée, j'ai l'impression d'être une coquille vide, je m'en vais me balader dans notre petite forêt, je ne regarde pas vraiment où je vais.

Je m'arrête et je m'assois dessinant un cœur avec marqué dedans : T+A.

Une larme coule, puis 2, te reverrais-je ? Je cache mon visage dans mes jambes et je craque, j'ai l'impression d'être si faible sans toi.

Il faut que j'arrête de pleurer et de désespérer, c'est long je sais, mais, il ne faut pas que je désespère.

J'essuie mes larmes, tiens c'est quoi cette délicieuse odeur sucré ? On dirait que ça vient d'une fleur, j'en vois une sorte de lys énorme et bleuté.

Elle est magnifique, j'en oublie mon chagrin, je la respire et je me remotive, je vais rejoindre Vista, sinon ça va l'inquiéter, bien que nous soyons seuls.

Je me sens comme suivit, je regarde derrière moi rien, une certaine angoisse née, je cours et percute Vi… un… un… ZOMBIE !

J'hurle de peur et le repousse avant de m'enfuir :

- VISTA AU SECOURS !

Oh non il me poursuit, mais d'où il sort ? De sous terre évidemment… mais c'était pas le moment !

Le zombie m'attrape par la taille :

- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! VISTA ! Hurlais-je en me débattant.

Je veux pas qu'il me morde ! Je cogne dans tous les sens, je donne un bon coup dans les testicules et il est plié en deux.

Je m'enfuis sans tarder, quand je tombe au sol, je regarde mes pieds, oh non une main sort de sous terre, ça veut dire qu'un 2ème zombie va apparaître.

- Lâchez-moi !

Je prends un bâton et frappe cette main qui me maintient au sol, puis je me sens tirer en arrière, pleins de mains sortent de nulle part et me plaque au sol :

- VISTA ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?!

Des larmes de peur coulent, pendant que le premier zombie s'approche de moi, il plaque sa main sur ma bouche et mon nez m'empêchant de respirer.

Je me débats, je ne veux pas mourir, pas comme ça ! Plus je me débats plus j'ai de mains qui apparaissent pour me maintenir et je ne peux presque plus bouger.

THATCH !

…

Je reprends enfin mes esprits un horrible mal de crâne m'assaillit, je veux mettre ma main sur mon front, mais je suis courbaturée de partout, bouger de quelques millimètres me fait un mal de chien.

- Ne bouge surtout pas, conseilla Vista.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'avaient fait ? Demandais-je.

- Rien.

- Quoi ? Mais… pourquoi tu….

- Parce que tu as eu des hallucinations, coupa Vista, j'ignore pour quoi tu me prenais, mais en tout cas tu détalais comme un lapin ! Ce sont tes yeux gonflés et violacé qui m'ont alerté. Par contre… tu m'as pas loupé, heureusement que tu t'es prise dans cette racine, sinon j'aurais dû te courir encore après.

Le… le… le zombie c'était Vista et… la main qui m'a fait tomber c'était cette racine ?

- Mais pourquoi m'avoir étouffé ? Me rappelais-je.

- Quand j'ai vue que tu avais été empoisonnée, j'ai pris des herbes médicinales et je te les ai fait respirer de force. Je vais t'en faire boire, j'ai stoppé temporairement les toxines, mais faut que tu boives maintenant ce que je t'ai préparé sinon tu vas encore avoir des hallucinations.

Je sentis sa main sur ma nuque et me la relever :

- Stop, ça fait trop mal, gémis-je.

- Tu es courbaturée à ce point là ? Me demanda t'il surprit. Mais… combien de temps as-tu été exposée à ce poison… dis-moi aurais-tu respiré quelque chose tout à l'heure ?

- Juste une fleur, me rappelais-je, je l'ai respiré pendant plusieurs secondes… tu crois que c'est ça ?

- Si c'est la seule chose que tu as respiré probablement, et je comprends mieux tu ne peux même pas relever ta tête. Bon… faut que tu avales le traitement on n'a pas le choix.

Je le vis avaler ce qu'il devait me donner, ne comprenant pas, puis il se pencha sur moi, hein, il ne va pas….

Je rougis vivement, quand il m'embrasse pour faire boire, je tousse, aussitôt je grimace, même tousser ça fait un mal monstre.

- Tu en as bu la moitié après ce sera bon, me dit-il en guise d'avertissement.

Il me fait de nouveau la même chose, ensuite il s'assoit près de moi, il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et fait un pale sourire :

- Dors encore un peu, ça te fera du bien, me dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Cool… on reste zen, à croire qu'il s'amuse avec moi, je sais bien que c'est faux, je ferme les yeux à contre cœur, n'ayant absolument pas envie de dormir, mais c'est soit ça, soit je contemple le ciel sans nuage.

Je vois qu'elle a réussi à se rendormir, bon, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre les effets bénéfiques des herbes.

On aura tout vue avec cette île, faut vraiment que j'arrête de la fixer, mais j'admets qu'elle dégage quelque chose d'apaisant.

C'est ce qui nous a aussi séduit chez elle à son arrivée.

J'envie Thatch, mais ils vont si bien ensemble je dois dire, ils se sont bien trouvés, et c'est beau de voir dans leurs regard cet éclat brillant quand ils parlent de l'un ou de l'autre ou qu'ils se regardent.

On sent qu'ils sont très complices….

Elle est si belle….

Je détourne mon regard, faut vraiment que j'arrive à oublier et à la voir comme une précieuse amie et ma sœur de cœur et rien de plus.

Je monte faire le guet, et regarde le lointain, je sens que ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que nous retrouverons la civilisation.

J'entends Amandine s'agiter et gémir de douleur, l'antidote fait ses effets, elle va morfler le temps que son corps lutte contre le poison.

Malheureusement je ne peux rien faire de plus qu'attendre et la voir souffrir m'est insupportable.

Elle a une vive fièvre, je la vois devenir ruisselante, le premier effet du remède, je descends et lui tamponne son visage brûlant.

Cela semble durer une éternité avant qu'elle commence à se calmer et à émerger de son sommeil, elle est complètement essoufflée.

Je lui apporte de quoi boire, elle appréhende quand je pose ma main sur sa nuque, elle grimace légèrement et boit un peu :

- Comment vont tes courbatures ?

- Mieux….

- C'est bon signe, tu vas avoir éliminé en grande partie les toxines de cette plante, mais tu vas devoir te reposer, le plus dur est passé.

- J'ai… froid.

- Pas étonnant aussi, tu as beaucoup transpiré, il faudrait te mettre au soleil, tu supporterais le fait que je te soulève.

- Je… crois…

Elle grimace un peu, ses courbatures lui font encore mal, mais je la mets en plein soleil pour qu'elle se réchauffe un minimum.

Ma cape qui fait depuis notre arrivé forcé ici, office de couverture est utilisée pour la couvrir, il faudrait qu'elle se change :

- Tu devrais retirer ce qui est le plus trempé pour te réchauffer, confiais-je.

Elle hocha la tête, je la vis sous ma cape se contorsionner un peu pour retirer son haut, que je pris et je le mis à sécher au soleil.

- Tu te réchauffes ?

- Oui.

- Bien, je t'apporte de quoi manger tu vas en avoir besoin.

- D'accord….

Je lui prépare ce qu'il lui faut, ça tombe bien qu'on ait des fruits, ça va pile lui apporter des vitamines qu'il lui faut.

- Tiens, ça va t'aider à aller mieux.

- Merci… je vais être affaiblie encore longtemps ?

- Normalement tu ne vas pas être bien encor jours, après ça ira mieux.

- Pour un commandant tu sais beaucoup de chose côté médecine….

- Non, mais j'ai de bonnes bases.

- En tout cas je commence à me sentir un peu mieux.

- C'est le principal, bon je vais remonter faire le guet, toi reposes-toi, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu me demandes compris ?

- Oui.

Je vis Vista monter sur son palmier et guetter comme à son habitude, saleté de plante, ça ressemblait tellement à un lys que je me suis pas méfiée une seconde.

Je respirerais maintenant que les fleurs qu'on m'offrira c'est plus sur, on va en avoir vue des vertes et des pas mures ici.

Je me rendors épuisée, je suis complètement sonnée, je pense à Thatch et à ses caresses, son regard si rassurant et pervers à la fois.

Je souris, mais je l'aime pour ce subtil mélange, comme j'aimerai que ses bras chauds m'enveloppent et qu'il me serre tout contre lui.

Comme j'aimerai qu'il me revienne… mon amour…

* * *

XD Plein de point de vue du coup ! 3 celui de notre triange amoureux.

Une tite review peut-être ?


	58. Démonstration d'amour

Emy : Clair que c'était fatiguant pour eux et surtout pour elle !

Mufy : M'en fiche j'ai bouffé tout mon chario de framboise.

Guest : La suite la voila !

Chlo : XD méchante ! Je veux savoir ce que tu penses de mon chapitre 35. ^^ Contente que le bêtisier est plu !

* * *

**Chapitre 58 : Démonstration d'amour.**

Me revoilà sur pied ! J'en pouvais plus de rester allongée je me dégourdis un peu les jambes.

Et voila une nouvelle journée… les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissent, pour dormir j'ai besoin du silence et du noir.

Sans ça c'est presque impossible, et bon le peu de luminosité qu'il y a, a suffit à me réveiller.

C'est aussi ça qui fait qu'on est fatigué, on n'arrive pas à faire une nuit pleine, enfin surtout moi… grrrr j'envie Vista, la lumière et le bruit ça le dérange pas plus que ça.

Je grimpe un de ces innombrables palmiers et fixe la mer calme, je regarde, aucun navire même au loin.

Je soupire de lassitude et je descends fatiguée d'attendre, en parlant de fatigue, j'imagine bien mes cernes tellement j'ai mal à mes yeux.

Je fredonne une chanson, « Il me dit que je suis belle » de Patricia Kaas en pensant à Thatch.

- C'est joli ce que tu chantes.

Je sursaute et me retourne rouge de gêne :

- Tu as une jolie voix.

- Mer… merci…, balbutiais-je en tentant de m'enfuir.

- Reste ! Me souffla-t-il en me retenant mon poignet, reste, insista t'il.

Je me sentis tirée un peu trop contre lui :

- Vista….

- J'aime quand tu prononces mon nom, susurra t'il.

- Arrêtes, soufflais-je

- J'aimerai tellement, que tu me dises au contraire de continuer….

Il desserra son emprise et moi je reculais perturbée :

- Je t'aimerai toujours, je n'arrive pas à qu'il en soit autrement, pardonne-moi. Ne culpabilise pas, admettons que tu m'avais choisis, ce serait Thatch qui serait triste, je suis désolé de devoir encore te faire endurer ça. Je sais que ça te fais souffrir de me voir comme ça, dis-moi comment Thatch arrive à te résister ?

- Il n'y arrive pas…, répondis-je très rapidement.

Je partis en courant rouge de gêne, jusqu'à ce que je sente un bras me tirer en arrière :

- Tu es très mignonne quand tu es toute gênée, je suppose qu'il te le dit souvent.

- Vista s'il te plaît, ça devient gênant.

- Je ne pourrais pas.

Il me plaqua contre un arbre et me maintenait mes poignets, tandis que j'essayais de me dégager et de le raisonner.

Je sentis son souffle dans mon cou et ses lèvres sur mon épaule droite :

- Je suis contre ! Je ne suis pas consentante ! Lançais-je.

Il continue !

- Tu… tu n'es qu'un sale violeur ! Criais-je.

Je le sens s'éloigner de moi brusquement et s'éloigner confus :

- Je suis désolée…, murmurais-je, je sais que c'est pas facile, mais je t'en supplie…, je te le demande ne me force pas ! S'il te plaît.

- Ne pleure pas, prions pour que… Thatch nous trouve… je crois que j'aurais… du mal à résister… à mes sentiments. Éloignes-toi de moi pour le moment… pendant que j'arrive à me contrôler….

Je recule et cours, j'ai peur qu'il craque, parce que s'il a envie de bondir sur moi c'est par instinct de survie, pour se sentir mieux.

Même moi je suis fébrile d'un point de vue psychologique et si je m'écoutais par moment, mais je lui (oui je parle bien de Vista) céderais.

C'est horrible, mais je trouve ça fascinant, je vous explique.

Le corps humain exprime ce dont vous avez besoin même si ça vous rebute et c'est ça qui me fascine, qu'elle complexité, notre corps non ?

Faut dire que c'est une vraie machine, pour en revenir à Vista, il peine, plus que moi, le fait d'avoir toujours des sentiments ne l'aident pas et moi non plus.

Enfin ça ne m'aide pas qu'il n'ait pas tourné la page.

Bref je me comprends, je dois m'arrêter, notre régime forcé, fait des siennes, je vais finir par l'avoir ma crise d'hypoglycémie.

Un bruit sourd m'arrache un cri et un sursaut, ça recommence :

- Lèves-toi, m'ordonna Vista qui me tira par le bras.

Il m'avait suivit, je dus courir pour le suivre, je n'eus même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que je m'effondrai à genoux, quand je compris mieux le fait qu'il m'est suivi :

- Le… Mo… c'est le…, fis-je sans achever ma phrase.

Quelques minutes plus tôt :

- Commandant…

- Hum ?

- Nous sommes presque arrivés.

De suite je suis sur pied !

- Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, murmura Thatch.

Mes hommes hochèrent la tête, ils tirèrent à l'opposé de l'île afin de signaler notre présence et permettre de prévenir de notre arrivé….

S'il y a quelqu'un, je descendis rapidement du navire, je marchais, jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement au loin et au coin de l'œil attire mon attention.

Je tourne mon regard et là je suis statufié, Vista et ma belle et douce Amandine….

Je la vois marché en titubant, je cours vers elle et je la soutiens par la taille, elle sanglote, c'est fini mon amour.

Je renferme mes bras autour d'elle :

- C'est fini mon amour, c'est fini, chuchotais-je.

Jamais je ne l'ai trouvé aussi belle, même si elle a des cernes, même si elle a maigri, même si cheveux sont emmêlés, même si… même si tout.

Jamais je ne l'ai trouvé aussi belle, oh mon amour :

- Tha… Tha…Tha… Thatch ! Sanglota ma douce.

- C'est fini mon cœur.

Je la sens s'alourdir et perdre connaissance :

- Les médecins vite ! Hurlais-je.

- Elle n'a rien, fit le premier arrivé, c'est l'émotion.

- Vous me rassurez.

Je tourne mon regard vers Vista et je m'approche de lui :

- Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle et de l'avoir protégé au péril de ta vie.

- J'ai fais ce que tu aurais fait, répliqua t'il.

- Merci encore, soignez-le, ordonnais-je aux médecins.

Les premiers aidèrent Vista à le soutenir, moi je portais ma délicate princesse, elle est si légère….

Combien de kilos as-tu perdu ? J'espère que ça ne te jouera pas de vilain tour !

Je presse le pas et cours, Amandine dans les bras, on lui vérifie son état vital.

- On pourrait s'attendre à pire, me confia un des médecins.

- Normal, fit fatigué Vista, il y avait un point d'eau et des fruits et j'ai pêché, mais ça remplacera jamais nos repas.

- Je vois, ça va vous avoir maintenu en vie aussi longtemps et éviter le pire, dieu soit loué, elle a juste perdu connaissance à cause de l'émotion, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter.

- Très bien merci, lançais-je, ordonnez à ceux qui occupent les salles de bains d'en libèrent une pour lui.

- Oui commandant !

- Maintenant tu vas pouvoir te détendre, lançais-je à Vista.

Il finit par me sourire discrètement, moi j'emportai ma douce, une fois seule dans ma cabine je lui ôte ses vêtements qui sont plus que des loques.

Ensuite je la porte une fois qu'elle n'a plus rien sur elle, direction la salle de bain que j'ai pris soin de préparer au cas où ma douce revienne.

Elle reprend connaissance quand je la soulève :

- Hum…, gémit Amandine.

- Ça va ma douce ?

- Thatch…, murmura t'elle hésitante.

- Je suis bien réel, ma belle.

- J'espère bien… mais pourquoi… je suis… nue ? Réalisa-t-elle.

- J'avais dans l'idée de détendre et te bichonner.

- Oh, eut-elle seulement le temps de dire.

Elle était bouche bée, un bon bain chaud, avec des senteurs florales, des pétales de roses sur l'eau, des bougies.

J'adore être romantique, passons, je marche et la pose délicatement dans la baignoire.

- Et ne me dit pas que tu n'apprécies pas mon geste, mais arrête de me mordre tes douces lèvres ! C'est une manie, fis-je avec un grand sourire heureux.

- Merci Thatch, tu as raison, l'eau risque seulement d'être dégueulasse.

- Pas grave on remplacera.

- Mais c'est du gaspillage !

- Du quoi ?

- Heu rien j'oublie des fois que je viens d'un autre monde, me fit-elle avec une voix fatiguée.

Moi je lui mouille les cheveux et je l'entends gémir, car c'est un peu trop chaud, je change, je prends un shampoing :

- Laisse Thatch, autant les couper et j'utiliserai mon don, au pire ils repousseront.

- Te les couper jamais ! Pas tant que je n'aurais pas testé mon arsenal de soin capillaires. Hé puis d'abord, tu te laisses faire et tu profites mon amour, fis-je d'une voix douce avant de capturer ses lèvres.

- Tu es aussi têtu que moi…, sourit-elle fatiguée par cette longue séparation.

- Tu ne l'avais jamais remarqué ? Fis-je faussement étonné, tiens tu as l'embarra du choix pour te laver.

Elle prit un gel douche à la rose et embrassa le flacon, avant d'en utiliser au moins la moitié :

- J'avais oublié combien c'était si agréable, fit-elle en se lavant son doux visage et le reste de son corps, aie… tu me fais mal… on les coupera….

- J'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot ma princesse, vue comment ça se présente, je vais de suite utiliser mon arme ultime et une brosse.

Je la vis sourire amusée devant mon entêtement, malgré son visage fatigué, elle reste merveilleusement belle à mes yeux :

- Foi de moi on ne les coupera pas !

- Si tu arrives à me les sauver ça relèvera du miracle car, ils sont dans un sale état, fit-elle attristée à l'idée de les raccourcir.

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que les habitants de mon île, me surnommaient le faiseur de miracles ?

- C'est pas Emporio Ivankov qu'on surnomme comme ça ?

Je la regarde avant de rire avec elle, elle me surprendra toujours, c'est vrai qu'elle connaît notre monde et même plus que Père je pense.

Enfin, ce que je vais utiliser contre ces nœuds est costaud, il vous démêle les nœuds les plus monstrueux, mais ça coûte bonbon.

Mais bon, moi je m'en fiche pas mal, 1 000 berrys par ci ou par là, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Si elle savait le prix de ce petit flacon, ma douce en ferait une crise cardiaque, et c'est donc avec un malin plaisir que je lui omets de dire que ce petit flacon miracle coûte 50 000 Berrys.

Bref je lui en mets sur ses si beaux, et emmêlés mais plus pour longtemps, cheveux, en même temps je les brosse.

Héhéhé une mèche de coiffée, une autre et une autre, maintenant je peux avoir la joie la plus totale de les lui coiffer sans lui faire mal.

Ma douce est livide :

- Mais comment tu as fait ? S'écria-t-elle ahurie devant le résultat.

- J'ai de l'or dans les mains, répondis-je amusé par l'expression de son visage.

Je capture ses lèvres qui m'ont tant manqué, un vrai régal, j'approfondis le baiser, mais je ne le rends pas endiablé, mais doux.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle n'arrive plus à respirer à cause de mon ardeur !

Après ce que je viens de vivre j'ai trop peur qu'elle se brise, donc j'en prends encore plus soins, je veux la protéger, lui redonner ses forces.

D'ailleurs pour y arriver, je lui fais pencher sa tête et je lui refais un second shampoing, elle se laisse faire.

Elle laisse échapper des soupirs de satisfaction et son visage parait retrouver des couleurs et donne moins l'impression d'être faiblarde, en plus de la détente que je lis.

Pendant que je laisse son shampoing agir, je prends un délicieux plaisir à prendre du gel douche et à lui masser ses épaules.

Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre, elle soupire de contentement, c'est avec joie que je continue mon petit massage.

- Comment tu te sens ma douce ?

- De mieux en mieux.

C'est ce que je voulais entendre, je remonte vers son cou, je descends vers sa poitrine et remonte vers ses épaules.

Je la sens fondre sous mes doigts, je suis obligé au bout d'un moment d'arrêter mon activité et de lui rincer ses cheveux qui ont pas mal poussé, je trouve.

Il a du faire chaud et beau, enfin bref qui dit cheveux plus long dit pour moi une raison supplémentaire de lui chiper sa brosse pour la coiffer et d'emmêler mes doigts dans sa longue chevelure.

J'ai hâte qu'elle soit sèche pour la toucher et la respirer, elle est tellement belle ma princesse.

Autre chose, Amandine a un joli teint halé, très léger comparé à Vista qui lui a bien bronzé, enfin elle m'avait confié quand on a apprit à mieux se connaître, qu'à son grand damné sa peau bronzait peu.

Je la trouve terriblement sensuelle !

Mais bon, mon objectif n'est pas vraiment de lui faire l'amour, ce ne serait aucunement galant et courtois.

Et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle pense que je ne tiens qu'à elle que pour le sport de chambre, je l'aime vraiment, c'est aussi pour ça que je suis si attentif.

Je l'observe et je vois ce qu'elle aime ou pas et j'aime quand elle se sent bien dans son environnement.

- Puis-je m'inviter ? Demandais-je en retirant ce qui me restait de vêtement.

- Oui, mais l'eau est pas extra, dit-elle gênée.

- Soit, répondis-je me m'asseyant près du bord avant de la surplomber de toute ma hauteur.

Elle détourna le regard, dieu qu'elle est adorable quand elle rougit, je lui soulève son doux visage et j'embrasse de nouveau ses lèvres, l'agréable parfum de rose sur sa peau me titille mes narines.

C'est que j'ai envie de goûter sa peau, de la respirer, la palper, pour être sur qu'elle est bien réelle.

- Je voudrais sortir, souffla t'elle.

- D'accord.

Je la vois se lever, j'attrape d'un mouvement souple une serviette, l'entoure avec avant de la soutenir par la taille.

J'ai tellement peur qu'elle tombe avec le peu de force qu'elle a.

Je sens sa poitrine écraser mon torse et tout son corps frêle contre le mien, nos regards se croisent et se fixent, j'aime me noyer dans le bleu de ses yeux.

Je suis le trajet de cette goutte qui lèche la peau délicate de ma tendresse, elle est terriblement sensuelle, je resserre un peu plus mon emprise.

Elle rougit délicatement, j'aime ce teint il lui va à ravir, elle est si adorable timide.

Elle a sa bouche d'entrouverte comme si elle était prête à parler, mais aucun son ne sortit si ce n'est sa respiration face à l'atmosphère qui s'est établi.

Une atmosphère douce, remplie de sensualité, de chaleur, je lui referme les pans de la serviette qu'elle maintient fermés.

Je la vois fermer les yeux et se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, je suis son mouvement et on s'embrasse une énième fois, dieu que j'aime le goût de ses lèvres.

Après ce tendre échange et des sourires, je la porte telle une princesse, je l'allonge sur mon lit.

Ensuite, j'ouvre les pans de la serviette pour voir son corps, sa vraie beauté, je vois des gouttes d'eau par ci et là.

Je passe la serviette dessus tout en la regardant, elle rougit et laisse échapper quelques légers soupirs.

Quand j'en ai fini avec le haut de son corps je lui fais ses jolies jambes qu'en même temps j'embrasse tendrement :

- Thatch… je peux le faire…, me dit-elle en désignant timidement la serviette.

- Je sais… mais j'ai dans l'optique de te bichonner, ne te l'ai-je pas dis mon amour ?

- Si… mais….

- Taratatatata, répliquais-je en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

J'adore lui faire ce geste, ensuite je dessine du doigt les contours de sa bouche, la voila qui rougit de nouveau.

- Ensuite, ce que je compte faire après c'est te faire un long massage, et cela partout partout.

Je la vis sourire et avoir un petit rire :

- Je vais bien Thatch ne t'en fait pas je suis juste fatiguée….

- Raison de plus !

- Je t'assure….

- Hum… tu es dure à convaincre, très bien tu m'obliges à user de la manière forte.

La manière forte n'a pas toute à fait le même sens avec elle, je lui saisis une de ses cheville et j'use des chatouilles.

Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre, elle rit et se débat :

- Non, pas ça, pitié, supplia t'elle.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ris, donc tu apprécies !

- Ah ah ah non….

- Ah bon alors je vais en faire de même avec tes deux pieds !

- Non… non….

Son rire redouble davantage, je suis diabolique, mais j'aime le son cristallin de son rire, dire que c'est la manière forte… imaginez la manière douce et la torture.

J'aime la torture, surtout quand elle rime avec luxure !

- Je… t'en… supplie.

Je m'arrête, Amandine reprend sa respiration, mais je la sens encore euphorique, je profite qu'elle n'ait pas reprit totalement ses esprits pour faire ce que j'ai décidé.

Je la mets sur le ventre, et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se remettre sur le dos j'enjambe sa fine taille.

Ensuite j'embrasse son dos, ma belle soupire de bien-être, il ne m'en faut pas plus pour que j'en rajoute une couche, en massant langoureusement le dos.

Qui a besoin d'attention, elle gémit à chaque fois que je lui libère un point de tension, elle se laisse fondre.

Je vois son petit sourire appréciateur se peindre sur son visage.

Mes mains migrent vers le bas de son dos, et plus particulièrement vers ses fesses, non ma douce tu n'échapperas pas à un massage intégral et assez intime….

- Non mais tu n'étais pas sérieux ? Demanda Amandine toute rouge.

- Un peu plus sérieux, quand je dis partout, partout, je compte le faire partout, partout ma douce.

- Non ça me gêne….

Toujours pendre soins de s'asseoir sur les jambes de la demoiselle, elle est dans l'incapacité de se lever, mais peut se retourner :

- Non… je…, dit-elle avant de gémir.

- Tu disais mon amour ? Continuais-je innocemment.

- Thatch….

Je continue et elle se retient de gémir, elle ose mordiller ses douces lèvres à la place, j'accentue mes caresses sur la zone en question serait-ce une zone plus sensible ?

Elle se retient la coquine :

- Tu es donc sensible ici, fis-je en caressant et massant une zone de ses fesses.

En plus qu'elle devienne rouge, elle tente désespérément de me le cacher :

- Ne résiste pas voyons, susurrais-je amusé, laisse donc ton corps exprimer son bonheur.

J'accentue plus encore mes gestes et elle craque, un gémissement étouffé sort de sa gorge, ça m'encourage à continuer :

- Thatch ! Se plaint-elle en désespoir de cause gênée par la situation.

Je souris discrètement, et j'enchaîne sur ses jambes, délicieuses jambes d'ailleurs, elle gesticule et sentir son petit corps bouger sous le mien est existant.

Mais je ne suis pas là pour lui sauter dessus, mais mes pensées ne m'aident pas, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois une sublime créature ? C'est si dur de te résister ma toute belle, pensais-je avec un ton excessivement dramatique.

Revenons à ses jambes, j'en fais mon 4h ! Sa peau frémit sous mes doigts, c'est exquis :

- Thatch, supplie-t-elle.

Ça la gêne autant d'attention, elle veut minimiser, mais c'est mal me connaître, je ne démordrais jamais, à ma grande joie et secrètement à la sienne.

Car je suis sûr qu'au fond d'elle, elle apprécie ce que je lui procure, c'est plus de la gêne, qui la rend encore plus mignonne qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

J'arrive à ses pieds et je lui en prends elle tire dessus et ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de la chatouiller.

Mais non je la masse, je sens un sursaut, elle tire sur sa jambe, elle n'a pas compris que je suis plus fort qu'elle ?

- Thatch ! Supplie t'elle encore plus fort mais pas convaincu que je vais obéir.

Je m'occupe du 2ème, ensuite au programme massage : le dessus de tes jambes, ton ventre, ta poitrine, ton cou, ton visage et tes bras et promis j'arrêterai, mais pas avant.

Pauvre Amandine ! Je suis traumatisant ! Elle rit doucement quand je la chatouille sous ses pieds et ce sont des petits cris aiguës qui me supplient d'arrêter.

- NAN ! Arrêtes… pitié, ria t'elle.

- Impossible, je ne comprends aucun de tes 3 mots, mentis-je.

J'abrège ses souffrances (pauvre petite créature que je maltraite !) et je lui masse le haut de ses jambes.

Ma douce a déjà arrêté de gesticuler… ou pas, je suis rapide moi, héhéhé, j'ai enjambé sa taille, mais je ne l'écrase pas je vous rassure.

Toutefois mon dos lui fais face, la pauvre, elle ne peut que frapper mon dos, mais pas arrêter mes mains, je suis diabolique.

Ses cuisses reçoivent toutes mon attention, bien que je dois l'empêcher de gesticuler, elle ne m'aura pas aussi facilement, ma petite amazone.

J'ai de grandes jambes puissantes, avec ma jambe gauche je lui bloque la sienne et mes deux mains s'occupent de celle de droite qui la plaque contre mon lit et l'immobilise en même temps que je la masse.

Et après de longues minutes où je martyrise cette adorable nymphe je refais le même manège avec son autre jambe à son grand désespoir et bonheur.

Quoi qu'elle a réussit à dégager sa jambe droite, que j'attrape avec ma main droite, mon bras passe sous son genou et je ramène sa jambe contre mon torse.

La position est indécente ! Mais particulièrement efficace pour l'empêcher de gesticuler.

Le seul hic est que masser avec une main est plus délicat, mais pas impossible, elle m'ordonne de lui relâcher ses jambes….

Hum…. Non ! Je vois bien que je suis en train de l'exciter, j'ai une splendide vue sur son intimité….

Elle est tellement sensible et elle s'est donnée du plaisir assez tôt dans sa vie, donc son corps est très réceptif, plus que si elle n'avait rien fait.

Je pense que par moment elle a peur que je crois que tout l'excite, alors que non c'est juste son corps qui apprécie et qui se manifeste, sans pour autant qu'elle est envie d'aller plus loin.

Je relâche, ses jambes, j'enjambe sa taille et je lui fais face, mes mains sont prêtes à terminer par le meilleur, tu es toute rouge.

Ça va si bien avec la couleur de tes yeux, je continue mon long massage sur ton ventre, tu te mords tes lèvres pour t'empêcher de gémir de plaisir et de me donner raison.

Têtue ! Tu tentes d'arrêter avec tes mains les miennes, mais je suis le plus fort à ce petit jeu adorable créature.

Tes jambes frappent le lit en signe de protestation, toi qui lutte pour ne pas montrer le plaisir évident que je t'offre.

Bientôt mes mains migrent et malaxe tes seins, tes petites mains sur mes poignets semblent avoir de moins en moins de force.

Je te sens vibrer sous le plaisir qui prend le dessus sur toi, laisse-toi aller mon amour, je pince avec douceur tes pointes et c'est pour toi le coup de grâce.

Avec ce que je t'ai fais subir avant ton corps se tord, s'arque et je devine que tu viens d'avoir un orgasme.

Je profite du fait que tu reprennes ton souffle pour m'occuper de tes bras qui n'ont pas encore reçut toute mon attention.

Tu t'abandonnes enfin à mes caresses et ne m'oppose plus de résistante, tu es plus belle encore quand tu t'abandonnes au plaisir.

J'embrasse sur toute la longueur tes bras, j'ai presque terminé, il me reste ton doux visage à choyer.

Je m'assois derrière toi, je soulève ta tête que je pose sur mes genoux, nos regards se noient dans les yeux de l'autre.

Tes joues frémissent et ont un délicat teint rouge, je te masse les tempes, et je longe ton visage qui expriment beaucoup de plaisir, mais aussi de détente.

Tu es bien plus détendue que toute à l'heure.

Au bout d'un moment j'arrête enfin mon supplice et je me dégage de toi, ensuite je m'en vais capturer tes somptueuses lèvres.

Tes doux bras m'enlacent mon cou, et tu désires qu'on approfondisse le baiser, j'approfondis avec joie et beaucoup de tendresse.

Comme tu es exquise mon amour, je t'aimerai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, je sens que notre amour sera éternel et que la flamme qui nous anime ne s'éteindra pas, au contraire, elle semble grandir un peu plus chaque jour.

Au mon amour dieu que je t'aime !

* * *

Une tite review please ! A la semaine prochaine ^^.


	59. Instants complices

Anna : Merki ^0^

Mufy : Mais les framboises de One Piece sont trop bonnes même quand c'est pas l'été.

Emy : ^^ et voila un nouveau chapitre hihihi

Bonne nouvelle j'ai trouvé mon contrat =') !

* * *

**Chapitre 59 : Instants complices**

Après nos embrassades, Thatch m'aide à m'habiller malgré mes protestations, mais mes forces ont raisons de moi, je tiens à peine debout.

Le retrouver m'a comme vidé de mes forces, l'accumulation de fatigue me tombe en pleine face.

Je passe une robe rouge avec des fleurs de lys rose, elle était à ma mère et elle me l'a donné.

Elle tombe juste un peu avant mes chevilles, il me soutient et on se dirige vers le réfectoire, il s'installe près de moi et veut à tous prix me donner la becquée.

Mais j'ai encore assez de force pour ça, mais je vois bien qu'il aurait adoré le faire, je mange doucement et pas trop, il faut qu'avec Vista on se réhabitue à manger de plus grandes quantités.

On nous a préparé pile ce qu'il ne fallait à savoir des féculents ! Hum c'est si bon ! On m'aurait présenté des épinards j'aurais trouvé ça exquis tellement je suis écœurée du poisson et des fruits qu'on a mangé à longueur de journée !

Mais je ne suis pas écœurée à vie heureusement, hum des pates j'adore ! J'ai rien mangé de plus savoureux.

J'exagère un peu je pense… quoi que non ! Thatch me dit que le dessert est au chocolat ! Je le soupçonne d'avoir fait attention à ce qu'il n'y ait ni fruit ni poisson.

Ça lui ressemblerait bien.

Dans tous les cas je suis bien trop heureuse de manger quelque chose de différent ! Thatch me regarde avec son tendre sourire :

- Alors ?

- C'était délicieux, assurais-je.

- Tu m'en vois ravi mon amour.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une bonne partie de mes forces.

- Mouais… ne force pas trop mon amour, je ne voudrais pas que tu t'effondres par manque d'énergie.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je compte rester bien tranquille auprès de toi.

- C'est un bon programme qui me plait beaucoup, me dit-il en souriant.

On se lève, il me prend ma main, je viens reposer ma tête contre lui, qui pose sa main gauche sur ma hanche gauche, ma main droite et la sienne voient nos doigts s'entremêler.

De vrais amoureux ! On retourne dans la cabine de Thatch qui aussitôt me prend dans ses bras avant de me porter jusqu'à son lit.

Tout ça pour ne pas que je fasse 2 pauvres petits mètres, j'entoure son cou de mes bras et l'embrasse.

Il me pose avec délicatesse sur le lit comme si j'étais un objet précieux et fragile auquel il fallait prendre soin.

Je pense qu'il me voit comme ça, encore plus maintenant, mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire ! Jamais je n'aurai apprécié une brute qui n'a aucune douceur dans ses gestes.

- Tu vas te reposer un peu, tu sembles manquer de sommeil.

- Tu restes avec moi ? Me risquai-je.

- Évidemment voyons ! Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'après 25 jours de séparation je vais te laisser seule comme ça ! Je vais plus te lâcher oui… j'espère qu'à la longue je ne serais pas trop envahissant… si tu trouves qu'à un moment ça va trop loin fait-le moi savoir.

- D'accord, mais pour l'instant je ne veux qu'une chose être avec toi, j'ai eu tellement peur qu'après la tempête tu n'ai l'idée de te donner la mort pour me rejoindre….

- J'y ai bien pensé… à plusieurs reprises, mais l'idée que tu étais peut-être encore en vie m'a fait tenir bon, c'est ce peut-être qui m'a aidé. Et puis il y a eu ce lien… où je t'ai entendu et où j'ai vu à travers toi….

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Père pense que notre amour est tellement fort et puissant qu'un lien nous unis, à un moment donné je ressentais ce que tu vivais, tes sentiments, tes émotions et j'ai vue à travers toi l'environnement qui t'entourait. C'est grâce à ces précieuses visions qu'on a très vite abandonné les îles habitées et privilégiés les îles estivales et printanières et surtout petite.

- Je ne savais pas, soufflais-je.

- On s'en doute, Père pensait à juste titre que tu ne devais pas en avoir conscience, mais parfois je t'ai entendu parler, ça me réchauffait le cœur et ça me déchirait quand tu étais triste. Te savoir mal sans pouvoir te consoler était le pire des supplices, ma précieuse.

Thatch me caressa mon visage, en me regardant avec insistance, comme s'il voulait graver chaque détail de mon visage dans sa mémoire, ce que je faisais moi aussi….

- Dormons ça nous fera du bien, souffla t'il, je resterai à tes côtés jusqu'à ton éveil.

- Merci.

On s'allonge et on s'enlace, hum… j'aime le parfum doux et viril de mon homme, c'est si apaisant, il me sert tout contre lui ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Ses mains sont logées dans le bas de mon dos, ma poitrine est écrasée contre son torse musclé.

On s'embrasse encore une fois et je ferme les yeux, je sens une de ses mains me caresser du bout des doigts mon visage et de bannir mes quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui gênent la vue.

Je souris sous ce geste et love un peu plus ma tête contre son torse qui fait d'office de coussin, hum j'aime tellement être contre lui.

Je me sens partir petit à petit vers un bon sommeil réparateur et je sens Thatch me faire de petites caresses.

Hum… m'endormir de cette manière, que demander de plus ?

Hum… je m'étire j'ai bien dormi ! Le souffle de Thatch frappe mon cou et de délicieux frissons me parcourent, je me retourne et fais face à mon homme qui ne dort absolument pas.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui.

- Ça se voit, tes cernes sont moins importantes, ça t'a fait du bien.

- Oui beaucoup, mais avec toi comme oreiller, je ne pouvais que bien dormir.

- Ça faisait longtemps ça… tu me traites encore d'oreiller, vilaine demoiselle. Attend que je t'attrape et te punisse pour cet affront.

Je pousse un petit cri aiguë et lui se lance à ma poursuite, il m'attrape et me « punit » en caressant mes fesses, je frappe son dos avec mes petits poings de rien du tout.

- Relâche-moi, méchant !

- Je ne suis pas méchant !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Indomptable !

- Séducteur !

- Gamine !

- Vil pirate !

- Aphrodisiaque !

- Tortionnaire !

- Tentatrice !

- Bourreau de mon cœur !

- Hum… pauvre petite chose.

Il me surplomba de tout son être avec un malin plaisir, avant de fondre dans mon cou où il se délecte de moi.

Je glousse ses cheveux me chatouillent, ses lèvres migrent plus bas sur mon ventre, où il déboutonne les boutons de ma robe pour embrasser chaque centimètre carré de ma peau.

Je glousse et lui grogne de plaisir :

- Délicieuse, savoureuse, exquise, t'ai-je dis que tu étais le plus délicieux des desserts ?

- Non, mais avec tes élans d'amour et d'affection c'est tout comme, gloussais-je.

Il m'arracha du lit en me prenant dans ses bras, je me retrouvai assise à califourchon sur lui qui s'appuyait sur ses coudes pour être plus ou moins assit.

J'enlace son cou et l'embrasse, ses mains se baladent sur mon dos et j'émets des gémissements de plaisir.

Il s'allonge, moi je ne quitte pas ses lèvres je le suis dans son mouvement et je parcours son torse de mes mains.

Hum… tu m'as manqué mon amour, c'est avec délice que je me laisse aller à tes caresses ardentes.

On joue, on se cherche, on joue au chat et à la souris et ça nous le rend bien.

On s'enlace pour un énième câlin, il sert ma taille et me tient chaud dans ses bras, une douce chaleur réconfortante.

Mais il ne va pas plus loin, ah non ! Ne me dites pas qu'il a peur de m'épuiser ! Je proteste ! Par la pensée, mais oralement c'est une toute autre affaire….

- Thatch, fis-je timidement.

- Hum ? Oui mon amour.

- Euh bien je me demandais… non j'aimerai… que… enfin tu vois ?

- Non pas vraiment, répliqua t'il en haussa un sourcil.

- Je voudrais… que… tu… me….

- Fasses l'amour ? Proposa Thatch.

J'hochai frénétiquement la tête, toute rouge :

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois trop fatiguée… je voudrais que tu te reposes.

- Je… ne suis pas en sucre non plus, tentais-je.

- Je sais, mais tu es si fatiguée… je me demande si c'est une bonne idée, je m'en mordrais les doigts si tu mets plus de temps à récupérer.

Je lui souris tendrement devant tant de sollicitude :

- Thatch je te le demande, s'il te plaît.

- Ah non ne me fais pas ces yeux là.

C'est un de nos petits jeux, je lui fais des yeux de biche et suppliants, il fait celui qui tente de résister, alors que je le minaude.

- D'accord, mais j'irais avec douceur, céda t'il.

- Merci, murmurais-je.

Il m'allonge en douceur sur ses draps, avant de s'écarter brutalement, mais je comprends vite pourquoi, il vérifie que sa porte est bien fermée :

- Je ne suis pas sûr que nous appréciions de voir débarquer quelques voyeurs.

- Assurément, riais-je.

- Où en étions-nous adorable nymphe ? Ah oui !

- Je ne suis pas une nymhumph !

Il m'a encore coupé en pleine protestation ! Grrrrr :

- Dis-moi douce enfant quand arrêteras-tu de me contredire ? Par moment j'avoue que ça m'attriste que tu n'acceptes pas mes petits mots. Tu es belle comme un cœur en plus… je ne vois pas pourquoi tu contestes à chaque fois et sérieusement en plus !

Je l'ai un peu blessé, je le regarde avec un sourire d'excuse :

- Désolé, mais je trouve ça trop… ça me gêne.

- J'en implore le ciel pour lui faire comprendre que ce sont des mots doux, dit-il à genoux les bras tendu vers le ciel.

- Heu Thatch… j'ai compris tu sais, tentais-je de me rattraper, je vais essayer de ne plus te contredire, mais j'ai pas l'impression de les mériter… je ne suis pas comme certaines… qui ont un corps de rêve… et qui pourraient très largement avoir ce genre de statut.

- Ton professeur est mécontent jeune fille, non sérieusement, je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur, je t'ai cerné depuis longtemps je pense, et tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu as une beauté intérieure et extérieure qui me fascine.

- Tu… tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? Répondis-je gênée.

- Pas du tout ! Avant ton arrivé, tout le monde me traitait avec respect et égard et titres ronflants, les femmes ne s'intéressaient qu'à ma fortune…. Elles et leurs tons mielleux beurk… de quoi vous rendre allergique au miel ! Mais toi, toi tu as été différente.

- Heu… mais je vois pas trop en quoi, qui te dis que je joue pas avec toi après tout.

- Franchement ? Tu veux des preuves, très bien, à ton arrivé c'était la première fois que quelqu'un avait peur de moi. Surtout une femme, je suis réputé pour ne jamais leur faire de mal, même quand ce sont des ennemis, je laisse ça à d'autres. Je t'ai à ton arrivé plaqué contre le mur, mais jamais je ne t'aurai fais du mal. Ensuite, tu as fais un geste que personne avait osé encore me faire, tu m'as giflé et tu m'as fais la morale. J'ai eu droit à tout en termes de femme, mais pas une n'a été comme toi. Autre chose, j'ai jamais vue une demoiselle me fuir, au contraire elles sont toujours à me courir derrière, je te laisse deviner les motivations. Et enfin dans tes beaux yeux j'ai vue enfin la différence entre un vrai regard amoureux et celui brillant pour de toutes autres motivations. Il y a pleins d'autres détails, mais sache que pour moi tu mérites ces mots plus que tout mon cœur, acceptes-les. Mais ne pleure pas voyons ! S'alarma Thatch devant mes larmes.

- Mais c'est si beau tout ce que tu viens de dire, pleurais-je, je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point.

- Chut, chut, voyons mon amour, ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que tu es ma jolie petite perle rare que je cherchais.

- Justement c'est pour ça que je pleure, c'est une des plus belles déclarations que tu m'es faite !

Et moi qui suis fleur bleue et romantique, j'ai craqué :

- Je sais… mais tu sais, tu as le plus beau sourire du monde, ainsi que les plus belles larmes, mais je préfère tes tendres sourires, alors ne pleure plus.

- Mais je pleure de joie ! Continuais-je en ayant un semblant de rire dans la voix.

- Je sais, mon amour, mais j'aime tellement tes beaux sourires.

Il prend mon visage en coupe dans ses mains, je lui souris, quelques larmes coulent encore, il me sourit lui aussi et m'embrasse avant de balayer ces perles salées.

- Ton visage resplendit de joie malgré ces larmes, c'est ce que je préfère voir sur ton doux visage ma tendresse. Mais l'expression que j'aime aussi c'est quand tu transpires de désir sous mes doigts.

Il m'embrassa et caressa doucement mon entrejambe, je gémis de contentement, j'en veux plus et je lui fais comprendre en frottant son entrejambe avec mon bassin.

Il descend lentement mon cou, se délectant de chaque baiser qu'il appose sur ma peau.

Je soupire de plaisir, il m'ôte lentement ma robe qui finit par terre, moi je lui défais sa chemise qui trouve le même chemin ainsi que son pantalon.

Il défait mes sous-vêtements et moi le sien, nous voila peau contre peau, j'aime ce contact, ça me fait tellement de bien de le sentir.

- Tu es déjà prête, s'étonna Thatch, à croire que je t'émoustille à chaque caresse.

- C'est le cas, susurrais-je en lui volant un baiser, prend-moi, suppliais-je presque.

- A tes ordres ma déesse.

J'ouvris la bouche pour le contredire, mais je me retiens au dernier centième de seconde.

Je vois ses yeux pétiller de joie, rien que pour ça je me dis que je vais essayer de ne plus le contredire j'aime son regard heureux.

Et rien que pour voir ce même regard je vais lui faire plaisir, ça semble l'avoir rendu plus heureux que je ne le pensais car il se montre encore plus amoureux dans ses caresses !

Thatch me pénètre avec délicatesse et tendresse, il prend mes mains et nos doigts s'entremêlent.

Une fois que nous avons les mains jointes il débute de lents allez et venu, il va particulièrement doucement comme il me l'avait dit.

Nos yeux ne se quittent, il est magnifique et si beau, il doit penser la même chose que moi.

Ses coups sont justes dosés et j'apprécie notre échange tendre, ça n'a rien à voir avec ceux endiablés, ça change et c'est juste délicieux.

C'est juste érotique et doux, je me redresse comme je le peux et je le surprends.

Je compte rendre mon homme sensible aux caresses, donc la meilleure façon c'est de lui faire découvrir ce que je ressens quand il me fait ces mêmes attouchements.

Je lui mordille gentiment l'un de ses tétons, lui se mord ses lèvres, bientôt je l'entends soupirer et être essoufflé.

Il resserre la pression sur mes doigts, le plaisir monte chez lui aussi, je m'arrête et passe à l'autre, Thatch a d'ailleurs un léger sursaut.

Je ne laisse pas indifférent, j'aime quand il laisse exprimer son bonheur par des soupirs ou des cris.

Il éjacule en moi, je laisse échapper un cri de surprise et plaisir, je suis essoufflée comme lui, mais rien à voir avec nos nuits torrides.

Je me sens bien, toute euphorique et heureuse, les tracas semblent bien loin maintenant, comme un mauvais souvenir.

On se serre l'un contre l'autre, et on regarde le plafond lui me tripote les cheveux, ma tête repose sur son torse.

Nos mains gauches s'entremêlent, j'aime tellement ce genre d'instant, ces silences ni pesants, ni gênants.

On émerge quand on entend au loin l'appel pour le dîner, on paresse quelques minutes au lit avant de décider à regret de se lever.

On va rapidement prendre une douche tous les deux, à la fin on se partage une même serviette, nous obligeant à être l'un contre l'autre.

Ce qui n'est pas pour nous déplaire, mais on se presse un peu, pour éviter les remarques, on se rhabille rapidement.

J'ai à peine le temps de mettre ma dernière chaussure que Thatch me soulève, ouvre la porte et cours comme un fou.

Il ne le dit peut-être pas assez verbalement, mais il bouillonne de joie de me retrouver.

Une fois arrivé au réfectoire, il m'installe à une place avant de s'asseoir, sous les sifflements des autres sous tant de galanterie.

Thatch les ignore royalement, il n'a d'yeux que pour moi et moi que pour lui, arg horreur….

Mon assiette contient un plat que je ne peux absolument pas avaler, sous peine de rendre….

Comment faire… est-ce que je tente de goûter, on ne sait jamais… mais j'ai pas trop envie en fait….

Soit je le dis… mais j'ai pas non plus envie de donner l'impression de faire la fine bouche.

Que faire ? Je sens le regard perçant de Thatch je relève la tête :

- Ça ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non tout va bien je réfléchissais, mentis-je.

Je me pris par la main et pris une bouchée… mauvaise idée, je prends de suite mon verre d'eau, mais l'idée d'avaler me gêne.

J'avale et j'ai encore l'odeur dans la bouche ça me donne la nausée :

- Je reviens j'ai oublié quelque chose, mentis-je.

Je sors rapidement, une fois loin du réfectoire, je cours pour rendre, je regarde et personne je vais vite dans la chambre de Thatch me brosser les dents pour qu'il ne soupçonne rien.

Ensuite je retourne en vitesse au réfectoire, où il me demande :

- C'était quoi que tu avais oublié ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je lui dis à l'oreille que j'avais mis ma culotte à l'envers dans la précipitation et que ça me gênait, chose fausse.

Je retourne vite m'asseoir et j'abaisse mes yeux et là je vois avec effroi qu'on a changé mon assiette et surtout le plat.

Merde, je vous parie que Thatch m'a démasqué :

- Tiens il y a des pics assiettes, fis-je pour tenter de lui faire croire que c'était dommage qu'on m'est changé de plat.

- Oui, y'en a qui ont profité de ton absence pour voler le contenu de ton assiette.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il me ment et qu'il sait que je mens depuis le début ?

Zut !

- C'est dommage, fis-je attristé.

Thatch sourit gentiment avant de me dire :

- Arrête, je t'ai suivi et je t'ai vue être malade, pourquoi t'être forcée ?

Rhooooooooo et merde ! J'en étais sûre !

- Je ne voulais pas donner l'impression d'être difficile, soufflais-je à peine audible.

- Oui mais il y a être difficile et être dans l'incapacité d'avaler un aliment ou un plat. Ne me dis pas que tu ne voulais pas le dire car tu viens tout juste d'être revenue parmi nous.

Bingo… une des raisons, et mon silence évident confirme ce que pensait Thatch, il sourit plus qu'il n'est réellement vexé.

Moi par contre je me fais toute petite en mangeant, Thatch caresse mon poignet et me rassure du regard.

- Désolé, fis-je avec une moue d'excuse, je voulais pas blesser non plus les cuisiniers.

- Pas la peine de te justifier davantage, n'hésite pas à leur dire, ils ne vont pas te manger.

Je mangeais donc mes pommes de terre sautées et mon poulet, ce qui était pour moi largement plus simple à avaler.

Le dîner se termina vite par le dessert que je mangeais sans difficulté, mais je restais silencieuse, penaude de m'être faite démasquée.

- Ne sois pas si gênée par ce qui s'est passé, fit Thatch pendant que l'on retournait vers son appartement.

- Tu m'en veux ? Demandais-je timidement.

- Oui, je t'en veux de t'être forcée, allez c'est finis, n'y pense plus.

On entra dans sa chambre et je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce encore un peu honteuse :

- Tiens mange-moi ça, dit-il en me fourrant dans la bouche un morceau de chocolat au lait.

Je croquais et j'appréciais le goût sucré :

- Ah la la ! Tu es vraiment timide, mais je t'adore comme ça, mais la prochaine fois n'hésite pas à parler.

- D'accord.

- Mais je dois reconnaître une chose, c'est ton courage pour avoir tenté d'avaler quelque chose que tu n'aimais pas.

- Merci, soufflais-je à peine.

- Ne te mine pas, fais-moi ton joli sourire ma tendresse.

Je lui fis un petit sourire gêné :

- C'est déjà mieux ! Viens dans mes bras me faire un gros câlin.

Je me jette sur sa taille et je l'enserre, il me caresse les cheveux et à le regard tendre et attentif.

On reste un certain temps comme ça sans bouger, mais au bout d'un moment on se sépare :

- Je t'aime, déclarais-je.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.

- Thatch.

- Hum ?

- Ça n'a aucun rapport, mais des fois il m'arrive de sauter du coq à l'âne et je me demandais… tu as la marque de Barbe Blanche ? Car je ne l'ai jamais vue.

- Effectivement, ria t'il, tu change bien de sujet, pour répondre à ta question j'ai bien failli la recevoir. Mais… j'ai fais une réaction allergique, du coup je ne la porte pas, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas un bon souvenir tout le monde a eu peur que j'y passe, car j'ai vraiment réagit violemment au produit.

- Hé ben….

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Elle me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et elle vient de me venir à l'esprit donc… je te l'ai posé. D'ailleurs tu voulais la mettre où ?

- La marque ? Je l'aurais mis dans la nuque, je ne voulais pas que mon corps d'athlète soit gâché par cette marque pour les yeux gourmands de mes amantes.

Je pris un coussin et le frappa avec :

- Tu ramènes toujours tout au sexe pervers !

- Héhéhé, mais cela fait partie de mon charme et de ma spécialité !

Je le frappe encore avec mon coussin il est impossible :

- Attend ma petite amazone tu vas voir.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh !

Je l'esquive de justesse, on court dans sa chambre bien qu'elle soit grande comparée à d'autres, c'est pas fait non plus pour courir librement.

Ça reste quand même petit, ah non il m'a encore attrapé :

- Hop et voila une adorable nymphe de capturée, dit-il avant de me mettre sur l'épaule tel un sac à patate.

- Ah non pas encore ! Repose-moi tout de suite !

- Laisse-moi réfléchir…. Hum… non ! Hum c'est délicieux ce petit massage que tu me donne avec tes faibles petits coups de poings, se moqua gentiment Thatch.

- Méchant !

- Oh pauvre adorable créature.

- Oui pauvre moi !

- C'est mignon comment tu gesticules, surtout que tu es petite comparée à moi alors c'est encore plus mignon.

Il relève ma robe et passe sa main sous ma culotte, pas encore, je n'arrive pas à retenir mon gémissement quand il caresse le point sensible qu'il a repéré sur mes fesses :

- Je vois que tu n'es pas indifférente, je pense que je vais te torturer ainsi ma petite amazone.

- Non pitié.

- Oh que si !

- Non pas les chatouilles.

Il me chatouille mes genoux une nouvelle fois, je gesticule plus encore pour qu'il cesse.

- Non pitié ! Non, je t'en supplie ahahaha ! Arrête.

- Pourquoi tu es adorable quand tu gigotes.

- Non pitié, gloussais-je, au secours ! Je t'en prie mon amour que j'aime du plus profond de mon cœur, arrête.

- C'est dit si gentiment que je ne peux refuser !

Il arrête les chatouilles, moi je reprends mon souffle, j'en peux plus ! Hum… j'ai une main qui se balade sur mes fesses ! Il n'en démord pas !

- Héhéhé désolé chérie, mais tu m'as seulement dit d'arrêter pour les chatouilles et je ne compte pas arrêter mes caresses.

- Non c'est un supplice.

- Justement, c'est un délicieux supplice !

- Ah !

- C'est fou comment tu es sensible, et je recommence !

Je me retiens autant que possible mes soupirs :

- Je t'interdis de te retenir vilaine, je veux t'entendre.

Il tente de me faire céder en accentuant ses caresses, je gesticule tentant pitoyablement de fuir :

- Ma petite amazone me résiste ? Attend ma belle je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot.

Je vois mal ce qu'il pourrait faire de plus avec une seule main, comme l'autre est occupée en me maintenir.

Oh je viens d'avoir une idée moi aussi je peux l'exciter, j'attrape son haut et je le remonte :

- Mais qui t'a permis de me déshabiller belle enfant ?

- Moi-même, répondis-je.

Et hop un petit massage, on va voir lequel de nous deux va céder le plus rapidement :

- Tu veux jouer à ça Tentatrice ? Et bien jouons.

Il continue de me caresser et là je sens sa langue me lécher ma cuisse droite, je sursaute à ce contact en même temps d'avoir un terrible frisson de plaisir.

- Humm… je vais te goûter Tentatrice et tu vas succomber aux maux de mes caresses, j'en fais le serment, dit-il avec sa voix la plus sensuelle.

Que faire je me sens défaillir…. Idée ! Mes jambes !

Je défais mes chaussures et je frotte son sexe avec mes jambes, je sens Thatch resserrer un peu son emprise sur moi, je crois que je l'ai surpris.

Lui se venge en dirigeant sa main vers mon intimité, non pas ça !

- Alors Tentatrice tu perds tes moyens ? Se moqua gentiment mon homme.

Il faut que je trouve quelque chose en plus pour l'exciter, je me concentre pour ne pas céder, mais déjà je sens mes jambes trembler, Thatch accentue la pression de ses caresses sur mon intimité.

J'ai de plus en plus de difficulté à le caresser lui et son sexe, je défaille et je cède, je vois plein de petites étoiles orangées.

Je suis complètement essoufflée, je me sens lourde, Thatch me fait glisser et je me retrouve contre lui qui me maintient debout par ses bras.

- Je te l'avais dis Tentatrice, tu vas succomber et tu as succombé.

- Ce… n'est… pas… juste, répliquais-je à bout de souffle.

- Oh que si, dit-il en souriant.

- Pourquoi… tu gémis… presque jamais ?

- Mais c'est pour mieux entendre tes doux sons, c'est terriblement excitant pour nous les hommes de vous entendre.

Je lui fais une moue :

- Tu ne penses pas… que nous, femmes que nous sommes, nous pensons la même chose ? Demandais-je après avoir enfin repris mon souffle.

- Je trouve ça moins beaux que tes doux sons, mais promis, si toi ça te fais plaisir de m'entendre je ferais en sorte de moins me retenir, mais les habitudes ne se perdent pas aussi facilement alors soit patiente.

J'ai repris le contrôle de mes jambes je change ma culotte qui est un peu… ok beaucoup trempée !

Quoi que on risque de continuer cette nuit… en fait je pense que je ne vais pas en mettre, sinon je vais plus avoir de dessous à la longue.

Je me déshabille sous le regard gourmand de mon Thatch que je tente d'ignorer quand je revêtis ma nuisette.

Pour Thatch il dort les ¾, que dis-je quasiment tout le temps à poil, donc c'est vite réglé avec lui.

Je pars le rejoindre, puisque ce dieu du sexe m'attend sur son trône ! A savoir son lit.

Bah oui un dieu à un trône, donc comme c'est le dieu du sexe son lit c'est son trône.

Mon humour laisse à désirer, je suis sûre que j'aurais fais rire personne avec cette blague !

J'entre dans les draps, et me voila arrimée aux bras de mon amant :

- Dire que tu as osé me mettre une nuisette alors que tu ne portes rien en dessous, grrrr, c'est vraiment vilain ça….

- Je fais ce que je veux, répliquais-je en lui tirant la langue.

- Vilaine fille ! Je vais te punir… oh que oui je vais te punir.

Il me bascule et c'est dans un fou rire que nous partout, surtout moi.

Les autres doivent ce dire qu'il y a de l'animation dans notre chambre… d'ailleurs :

- OH NON J'AI OUBLIE D'INSONORISE !

- Tu sais que si personne ne nous avait entendu tu viens de les avertir mon amour.

- Heu…

Pas faux, pas faux… j'ai l'air bête maintenant, bon je voudrais que cette chambre soit insonorisée.

- Bon reprenons ! Je vais te punir ! Grrrrrrrrr !

- Ahahahaha au secours, j'ai un lion en furie qui me dévore, riais-je à gorge déployée.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille, Thatch n'est pas encore réveillé ! Fait rarissime.

Je fonds sous ce corps magnifique, j'ai bien envie de m'amuser un peu.

Je me dégage de lui en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller, je me saisis de son sexe et commence à le caresser, en quelques secondes il est fièrement dressé.

A ta santé ma grande ! Je le prends en bouche, je n'apprécie pas spécialement, mais lui faire de temps en temps ne me dérange pas.

Je l'entends soupirer et sa respiration s'accélère, je lui taquine ses bourses d'une main et de l'autre je pince gentiment un de ses tétons.

Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre, il ouvre les yeux et passe une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et me caresse la tête :

- Hum… Amandine… c'est… si… bon, dit-il lentement avant de s'arquer.

Heureusement j'ai anticipé sa réaction, j'ai donc pas eu de haut de cœur, je suis contente que j'arrive à bien lui faire les fellations.

Enfin j'espère qu'il ne dit pas ça pour me faire plaisir, je ne pense pas, il me l'aurait dit, tout comme moi je lui ai confié mes craintes.

Un profond son rauque sort de sa gorge, il murmure des paroles incompréhensibles, encore en partie endormit.

- S… st… stop…, murmura-t-il.

Il me tire en arrière et se vide sur mes jambes et mon ventre :

- Tin… merde… pas vrai, arrivais-je à déchiffrer.

- Pas grave mon amour, souriais-je, vaut mieux là que dans ma bouche.

- Mouais… mais c'est pas spécialement séduisant à voir.

- Ni à sentir, fis-je en me pinçant le nez.

- Hé je te remercie ! Grogna Thatch.

- Je blague… fais pas la tête, répliquais-je en m'approchant.

- Arrête tu vas en mettre partout, s'exclama Thatch.

- Mais non.

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Je te dis que non ! D'ailleurs !

Un coup de don et plus rien, ni vu, ni connu.

- Rho fait pas la tête, ce n'est rien.

- Parle pour toi, j'ai osé souiller le corps de ma déesse avec mon sperme !

Non seulement il prend ça un peu trop au sérieux, car il est sérieux, il s'en veut, mais ce qui est dingue c'est qu'il est sans gêne pour parler crûment.

Il ne va pas par 4 chemins.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive, continuais-je en me mettant à califourchon sur lui.

- J'aurais préféré que ça n'arrive pas, bouda t'il.

Bon je crois que je vais devoir usé de l'arme ultime pour passer à autre chose, j'ôte ma nuisette et déclare en me penchant vers lui :

- Ta déesse t'ordonne d'oublier définitivement ce petit égarement et de passer à autre chose.

- Je crois… que… ça va être… dans mes cordes, dit-il en déglutissant.

* * *

Une review pour mon bon plaisir de vous lire =D


	60. Entre deux mondes

Mufy : Tiens quelques framboises du monde de One Piece espèce de drogué des framboises XD

Anonyme citoyen : Peut-être bien que oui peut-être bien que non… pour l'instant elle a fait qu'avoir ses règles, niark, niark, c'est moi qui décide.

Emy : ^^ Je vois effectivement que tu adores toujours.

Gwen : Ah la la vilaine tu oses poster pile sur un chapitre où un début d'aventure commence. ^^ Enfin bon pense ce que tu veux, ceux qui lisent jusqu'à maintenant ont bien vu que coup sur coup, bien que des lemons, j'ai des aventures. D'ailleurs si je suis encore en vie après ce chapitre j'aurais bien de la chance… Ensuite pour les trucs tordus, j'avais prévenu avec mes commantaires juste avant, j'ai je crois 4 ou 5 chapitres qui oui raconte le déroulement des 4 jours qu'on passe à l'hôtel...

* * *

**AVIS AUX LECTEURS :**

**Je sais que vous m'aimez, mais il est temps de se dire au revoir... Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre ;_;**

* * *

**Chapitre 60 : Entre deux mondes**

Cela faisait un bon mois que Vista et moi on avait été retrouvés, on a récupéré depuis, je me sens en pleine forme.

Thatch avance ma robe de mariée sur ma demande, je sais ce que je veux et lui arrive à faire encore mieux encore.

C'est en cours évidemment, mais le peu qu'il a fait m'excite, j'ai trop hâte de voir le résultat final, il a un talent incroyable.

Aujourd'hui on a prévu d'aller choisir son alliance à lui, j'ai rassemblé mes économies pour pouvoir la lui offrir.

- Tiens regarde, il y a une boutique, fis-je à Thatch.

- Allons voir.

On approcha et on demanda de suite au commerçant ses alliances, lui voulait un anneau en or et surtout il voulait graver à l'intérieur : Pour notre éternel amour.

Moi l'anneau était trop fin, mais je ne voulais rien gravé, j'ai su que Thatch avait créé le modèle en pensant à moi.

Rien que pour ça je chouchouterai et chérirai mon alliance.

Mais revenons à celle de Thatch, il regardait les vitrines, car il m'a confié qu'il ne voulait pas qu'un simple anneau en or.

Il le voulait travailler, je vis un modèle dont les bords étaient ciselés :

- Thatch viens voir, est-ce que cela te conviendrait ?

Mon futur mari, quel doux terme, j'ai hâte de prononcer ce mot, donc il s'approcha de moi et regarda :

- Ça me plaît, c'est déjà mieux, me répondit Thatch plutôt content.

- Monsieur, si je puis vous montrer un tout nouveau modèle, interrompit le commerçant.

On s'approcha de lui et il nous montra la bague, un anneau entièrement en or, mais l'extérieur était gravé sur tout l'anneau deux fines roses avec deux rangées d'épines qui s'entrelaçaient.

Moi j'aurais plus dit que c'était un modèle pour femme et pas pour homme :

- J'aime vraiment beaucoup, déclara Thatch en me surprenant, qu'en penses-tu ma douce ?

- Elle est jolie, mais le motif je le trouvais plus tourné pour une femme, donc ça me surprend, mais si toi elle te plaît, ne tient pas compte de mon avis, je veux que comme moi tu portes une bague dont tu apprécieras tous ses aspects.

- Tu es merveilleuse ! Les roses signifient beaucoup de chose, pour toi je t'attribuerai la rose blanche et moi la rouge, l'amour absolu et passionné dont le destin a rencontré l'innocence à l'amour pur et sincère. Ses deux roses qui s'entremêlent tels nos deux destins, il n'y a pas plus belle signification et résumé de notre histoire, fit Thatch en me prenant les mains.

Vue comme ça je comprends son coup de cœur, je lui souris timidement sous ses yeux de braise et pétillants.

Je vois étincelais son amour pour moi, qui est si intense et profond, ça me touche, on s'embrasse, devant le commerçant qui doit se dire qu'on est un mignon petit couple.

- Je vous la prends ! Donnez-moi son prix ! M'exclamais-je avec Thatch.

On se regarde, déconcerté par la participation de l'autre :

- Elle vaut 77 000 Berrys, annonça le commerçant qui ne savait pas vers qui se tourner.

- Je la paye, affirmais-je avant que Thatch ne me devance.

- Ah non ! Tu ne touches pas à tes maigres économies, c'est moi qui vais payer.

- Je vous interdis d'accepter son argent, m'exclamais-je envers le commerçant, Thatch je veux participer à notre mariage ! Alors d'accord on a choisi ensemble le lieu, le repas, les décorations, le thème, le programme, les invités et j'en passe, mais c'est toi qui finance tout ! Soit, je sais qu'avec le peu que j'ai, je ne pourrais pas tout payer, toi si, mais sur toutes les dépenses je veux au moins payer ton alliance, terminais-je.

On se battait mutuellement du regard, pas méchamment, mais c'était un combat de détermination, il dura plusieurs longues minutes.

Thatch soupira et s'inclina :

- Très bien, mais uniquement pour ça, comme je te l'avais déjà dis, tu as beaucoup perdu en arrivant ici, je ne veux pas que l'aspect financier te gêne et soit un poids en plus. Ca ne me dérange pas de tout de payer.

- Peut-être mais tu sais que ça me gêne, soufflais-je, et encore une chose, quand je dis c'est moi qui paye c'est moi, alors je t'interdis de me rembourser. Je fais mes comptes et je sais combien il me reste, alors gare à toi si je vois 77 000 Berrys en plus si je fais mes comptes.

Je vis Thatch serrer les dents, il avait prévu ça le bougre, il détourna la tête, comme prit en faute, je payai son alliance.

J'avoue ça fait mal à mon porte monnaie, mais pas question qu'il paye ! Il a acheté ma bague pas question qu'il fasse la même chose avec la sienne.

Le commerçant partit graver l'anneau à l'intérieur du texte que voulait Thatch et il revient une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Je pris le précieux écrin qu'on me tendit et on partit vers le Moby Dick, Thatch me faisait plus ou moins la tête, il ne me parlait pas :

- Tu va me faire la tête encore longtemps ? Demandais-je ennuyée pas son silence.

- Je ne te fais pas la tête, mais savoir que tu as dépensé 77 000 Berrys… ça me rend malade.

- Que devrais-je dire moi ? Fis-je, c'est toi qui paye tout ! Franchement je suis loin derrière toi en termes de financement. Rien qu'avec le traiteur et le service de table tu en a si j'ai bonne mémoire pour 900 000 Berrys, la location du lieu et la décoration 270 000 Berrys, nos vêtements, donc ma robe en conception environ 150 000 Berrys. Plus les animateurs….

- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris, coupa Thatch, j'ai compris, me dit-il d'un ton plus doux, tu as raison ma petite princesse que j'adore.

Il me souleva et me fit tournoyer avant de m'embrasser :

- Je t'aime mon amour, me fit Thatch.

- Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime.

On se sourit et on fit la « paix », nos mains s'entrelacèrent et on rentra sous les sifflements de certains qui chantonnèrent : « Oh les amoureux ».

- Et fiers de l'être, répliqua Thatch et moi d'une même voix.

J'allai poser mon gros achat dans ma chambre, je posais l'écrin près d'une photo, je soupirai…

Comme ils me manquent, une larme, puis deux s'écrasent sur la photo que je tiens d'une main tremblante.

Je m'effondre en pleure, Thatch me soutient par la taille et me berce, il me retourne et j'enfouis ma tête dans sa chemise.

Mes pleurs redoublèrent, Thatch ne disait rien, car il n'y avait rien à dire, mais ses gestes disaient tout.

Ma famille me manque tellement et ne pas les savoir là pour mon mariage….

Je sanglote plus fort encore, Thatch caresse mes cheveux et m'embrasse la tête pour me montrer qu'il est là.

Je le serre dans mes bras et pleure sans m'arrêter, comme j'aimerai les revoir.

- Mer… merci… Th… Thatch… d'être là…, pleurais-je.

- Pleure ça te fera du bien, je t'en prie mon amour, épanche tes larmes sur moi si ça te soulage, n'hésite pas ma tendresse, me dit-il doucement.

- Ce… n'est… pas juste… je ne sais… même pas qu'elle… était ma vraie… raison de… de ma venue… ici. Puisque… puisque… j'ai empêché l'histoire… d'origine se produire… j'aurais du… partir… je ne sais… même pas… pourquoi… je suis là.

- J'y ai bien réfléchi et j'ai peut-être ma réponse, peut-être que la raison ce n'était pas de me sauver, mais que ta véritable place était dans ce monde. Tu m'as raconté ton passé, tes difficultés et tes souffrances, je sais aussi qu'avant ta venue, tu ne te sentais pas aimé, ni par un homme et encore moins de toi. Peut-être que tu es venue ici car ton âme sœur se trouvait dans ce monde et pas là d'où tu viens. Peut-être que le bonheur que tu vas vivre ici ne sera pas comparable à si tu l'avais vécu dans ton monde. Tu sais ma tendresse, il y a toujours une raison à tout et notre relation qui s'est vite développée, je me demande si ce n'était pas ça l'objectif de ta venue que tu vives heureuse en étant ici, car tu n'aurais pas trouvé le bonheur dans ton monde.

Je me calmais et avais encore des spasmes, je n'avais pas vue ça sous cet angle :

- Tu… tu crois ?

- Je crois bien, nous avons vécu tellement de choses et tout est allé si vite entre nous, je me demande parfois si c'était vraiment une coïncidence ou si c'est lié.

- Merci….

- Je t'en prie mon amour, ça va mieux ?

- Je crois.

- Allons déjeuner ça te fera du bien.

- Oui.

Il me prit la main et ensemble on alla au réfectoire, je picorai, je regardai Thatch hésitante :

- Oui mon amour ?

- Je… que ferons-nous d'autre cet après-midi ? Demandais-je.

- Tu voulais me dire autre chose non ?

- T'en fais pas ça peut attendre, rassurais-je.

- Entendu, pour cet après-midi, on ira acheter le tissu de tes rêves pour ta robe divine ! J'ai une idée de tissu, mais je veux que ce soit toi qui choisisses.

- Oui.

Je continue de picorer, je n'avais pas très faim, mais dès qu'arriva le dessert je le dévorai, rien ne vaut la douceur d'un plat sucré !

- Je reviens, j'arrive, fis-je avant d'embrasser mon homme.

- D'accord je t'attends ma tendresse.

Je cours vers ma chambre heureuse, je me saisis d'un stylo et de mon journal intime j'écris une unique phrase.

Je l'embrasse avant de le refermer, je suis si heureuse avec Thatch, mais si triste en même temps de ne pas voir ma famille.

Je pose mon journal dans ma petite bibliothèque et part rejoindre Thatch.

- Je suis prête.

- Viens mon ange.

Il me prend la main et on court ensemble avant d'être stoppé par une vive lumière :

- Valentin ? M'exclamais-je, que fais-tu ici ? Demandais-je après l'avoir prit dans mes bras.

- Salut grande sœur, j'ai eu une permission, que j'ai du négocier bec et ongle pour venir, mais rien comparer à ce que j'ai demandé pour toi.

- C'est-à-dire ? Fis-je perplexe.

- C'est peu, mais je voulais te faire ce cadeau, tu as droit à 10 minutes pour revoir tous ceux qui te sont chers de notre monde.

J'écarquillai les yeux :

- Tu n'es… pas sérieux ? Murmurais-je d'une voix tremblante.

- Si, voici un portail que tu peux emprunter, une fois franchit, tu auras 10 minutes, j'aurais voulu plus, mais j'ai eu un mal fou avec ceux qui dirigent le paradis. Autre chose tu dois impérativement refranchir le portail sinon, tu resteras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours dans notre monde.

Je regarde Thatch un peu hésitante et je vis derrière, tout l'équipage qui était descendu voir de quoi il s'agissait :

- Vas-y, tu n'auras peut-être après plus d'opportunités, Valentin est-ce que je peux venir avec elle ? Je voudrais connaître ses parents.

- Je suis désolé Thatch, uniquement Amandine, sinon ils lui annulent son droit de visite.

- Je reviens Thatch.

J'avance une main vers le portail, j'hésite et je le franchis, je suis aveuglée et je me sens comme chuter, puis me transformer pour redevenir réelle.

L'instant suivant, je suis dans le salon de ma maison, toute ma famille et amis sont réunit :

- Maman… papa, murmurais-je.

Je me jetais dans leurs bras et pleurais à chaudes larmes :

- Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir !

Mes frères qui d'habitude ne me font jamais de câlin m'en font un avec ma petite sœur :

- Vous m'étouffez !

- Contente de te revoir, fit Julie.

- Julie, Lucie, Elena ! Comme je suis contente de vous retrouver.

- On n'allait pas manquer ton passage ! Fit Lucie.

- Lucie j'ai une question ! Est-ce que dans le manga on me voit Thatch et moi en train de faire du sport de chambre ? Murmurais-je à son oreille.

Lucie ria à ma question :

- Non ma grande ! Me rassura mon amie.

- Tu es heureuse avec Thatch ? Demanda aussitôt ma mère, c'est pour quand les enfants ?

- Maman ! Me plaignis-je, tu ne changeras jamais !

- Mais j'ai plus que tout envie d'être grand-mère….

- Je sais, mais on ne se verra pas… ou pas souvent.

- Je sais, mais je me contenterai de ce que nous montre le manga….

Je saluai tout le monde, tantes, cousins, cousines, grands-parents, puis je vis quelqu'un en retrait et quand je m'approchai, je me demandai qui s'était :

- Qui est-ce ? Demandais-je en pointant l'homme inconnu.

- Il n'a rien voulu nous dire, par contre, il avait le même mot qu'on a reçu pour ta venue, on pensait que tu pourrais nous en dire plus, répondit mon père.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demandais-je directement à l'inconnu.

- Il est normal que tu ignores qui je suis, puisque tu n'as jamais vue ma photo, je suis Yvan ma belle.

J'écarquille les yeux, Yvan ? Non ce n'est pas possible ? Le même Yvan ? Ca ne peut être que celui avec qui j'ai entretenu une relation virtuelle.

- Je suis ici car j'ai de l'importance pour ton cœur.

Je savais enfin à quoi il ressemblait, il avait le visage anguleux des cheveux châtains foncés et mi-longs encadrèrent son visage.

Il avait de beaux yeux verts émeraude, un corps d'athlète, je savais qu'il fait 1m75, il dégageait de la prestance et du charisme c'était indéniable.

Dans le monde de One Piece, Thatch doutait, il craignait qu'elle ne choisisse de rester avec lui, après tout ce sont des personnes qui tenaient à son cœur qui étaient là.

Il croyait qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, son cœur l'aurait trompé ? Il regarda impuissant la scène, il avait l'impression qu'il allait la perdre.

- J'ai une proposition à te faire, déclara Yvan, soit tu restes et on construit ensemble notre avenir, soit…

- Yvan, je suis désolée, mais je ne ressens plus rien.

- Tu en es sûre ? Demanda Yvan d'une voix velouté.

- Je….

- Tu hésites, restes avec moi.

Je regarde derrière-moi Thatch qui a détourné le visage comme pour ne pas affronter ce qu'il allait se passer, car lui et l'équipage, tout comme sa famille voyait ce qui se passait dans l'autre monde :

- Yvan, je t'ai aimé un temps, mais c'est Thatch que j'aime et plus que tout, nous allons nous marier, je suis désolée que tu es espéré.

- Amandine, fit Valentin de l'autre côté du portail, tu n'as plus que 30 secondes.

- J'arrive, merci je suis contente de vous avoir revue, déclarais-je.

- Un pas de plus ma belle et c'est ta petite sœur qui y passe.

Je me retourne Yvan menaçant ma petite sœur avec un révolver :

- Si tu viens avec moi je la laisserai en vie, sinon…

- NON PITIE LAISSE-LA !

- Alors renonce à Thatch et tu vas me signer un contrat d'appartenance.

Oh non un contrat d'esclave… Je sais ce que ça veut dire, pour avoir lu un peu toutes les pratiques sexuelles.

Si je le signe, je lui appartiens corps et âme et aucun retour en arrière est possible, l'esclave c'est au-dessus du statut de soumise qui peut encore invoquer le safeword et mettre fin au jeu si elle n'aime pas.

Là ce n'est pas un jeu, je me suis donnée à ce pervers, pendant plusieurs mois, je m'en veux.

J'avance vers lui, je n'ai plus qu'une vingtaine de seconde, je m'approche, il relâche ma petite sœur et là je la pousse violemment, elle tombe et se blesse.

Moi je combats Yvan avec ce que j'ai appris sur le Moby Dick, je prends l'arme, Yvan se débat, des tirs partent, mais c'est la porte d'entrée qui prend.

Je lui donne des coups là où ça fait mal et l'assomme avec son arme après avoir réussit à lui prendre.

- Tenez son arme, attachez-le avant qu'il ne se réveille, fis-je en courant vers le portail.

Il disparut avant même que je n'ai le temps de le franchir :

- NON AMANDINE ! Beugla Thatch, PAS CA !

- C'est pas vrai, jamais ça n'aurait du se produire, je vais voir les instances du paradis, ils ne peuvent pas lui refuser de revenir ici après ce qui vient de se produire. Thatch pas de geste inconsidéré, tant que je ne serai pas revenu, elle n'est pas morte ! Vous êtes actuellement plus dans les mêmes mondes ! Mais les négociations prennent du temps, alors attends d'accord ? S'exclama Valentin.

- Fais-la revenir, je t'en conjure, coupa Thatch en le prenant par le col.

- Je ferai le maximum, je ne garantis rien, mais jusqu'à je revienne, je t'en prie épargne le suicide, car je t'en sais capable.

Dans le monde réel, je tombai à genoux, pas Thatch, non, pas ça, je ne veux pas….

- Ce n'est pas grave, il ne t'aura pas, ria Yvan de façon démente.

Mon père et grand-père me retinrent de l'étrangler :

- SALAUD ! THATCH ETAIT L'HOMME DE MA VIE ! Hurlais-je en gesticulant, LACHEZ-MOI !

Lui me narguait malgré qu'il soit attaché :

- Dommage, tu aurais fais une bonne petite esclave, que j'aurais baisé jour et nuit, mais tu as choisi la mort.

Il se libère et je sens une douleur dans la poitrine, un poignard, en plein… cœur.

Le corps d'Amandine, se fit lourd, le coup lui avait été fatal.

- Personne ne l'aura !

Personne n'avait vu le coup venir, les gros bras de la famille se jetèrent sur Yvan pour le massacrer, il riait de façon dément malgré qu'il soit maitrisé, une seconde fois.

- Je t'en prie Amandine, reste, supplia sa mère en appelant les secours, une ambulance ! Ma fille vient de se faire poignarder en plein cœur.

Malgré la détresse qu'entendit la réceptionniste face à cet appel déchirant, il était trop tard….

Hum… où suis-je ? Je tâte soudain ma poitrine, plus de trace de poignard, j'ai pas rêvé ?

On dirait que ce lieu ressemble à celui où Valentin m'avait accueillit pour que je choisisse lequel du monde réel ou celui de One piece je souhaitais rester.

Non je suis morte, pas ça c'est trop injuste, pas ça :

- Allons mon petit, vient avec nous.

- Mamie ?

Ma grand-mère paternelle morte d'Alzheimer, se tenait devant moi :

- On t'attend, au paradis, vient.

A ses côtés apparut son époux et mon grand-père qui était mort quelques mois après elle, n'ayant pas pu se remettre du décès de ma grand-mère.

On franchit un grand portail en or, le sol était fait de nuage et en face de moi trônait 7 personnes, Valentin en face d'eux :

- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas juste, si elle n'avait pas été attaquée, elle…

- Il suffit ! Tu as donné à ta sœur, sans notre accord, un don, tu nous as demandé en nous harcelant que ta sœur puisse voir les siens, ça suffit, tonna un des 7 hommes.

- Mais….

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! D'ailleurs tu vas être puni pour cette histoire de don !

- NON ! Tonnais-je plus fort encore que ces hommes, je n'ai jamais usé du don qui m'est été donné de façon abusive ! Je vous interdis de lui faire du mal.

Je me plaçai devant Valentin déployant mes bras pour le protéger :

- Il est mort à la naissance et vous savez je pense à cause de quoi ! Il n'a pas eu la chance de connaître notre famille et réciproquement, il pensait bien faire !

- Tu ne manques pas de toupet, déclara un des 7 autres hommes.

- SILENCE ! Résonna une voix, c'est moi qui est autorisé Valentin à donner ce don à Amandine.

- QUOI !? S'exclamèrent les 7 hommes.

- Ne t'en fait pas Valentin, tu ne seras pas punis, rassura un homme à l'apparence beaucoup plus rassurante. Pour toi mon enfant, dit-il en s'adressant à moi, ton cas est plus délicat. Mais que souhaites-tu vraiment ?

- Retourner auprès de Thatch, j'ignore si c'est possible, mais se serait merveilleux, si vous pouviez m'accorder cette faveur.

- Elle croit que c'est simple, persiffla un des 7 hommes.

- C'est moi qui décide ici ! Tonna le 8ème homme, Amandine je ne peux te rendre la vie.

Je baissais les yeux abattu :

- Toutefois, il y a une autre possibilité, tout dépendra de votre amour et de ton compagnon.

- Qu'elle est cette possibilité ? Demandais-je tremblante.

- Je t'explique ce qui pourra te ramener à la vie, il faudra remplir 7 conditions pour les 7 conseillers qui sont contre ta résurrection. Tu as le choix, soit rester ici, soit ce que je vais te proposer. C'est très simple tu vas revenir dans le monde des vivants…

- C'est vrai ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, mais sous la forme d'un homme.

- Quoi mais…

- Laisses-moi t'expliquer, ton compagnon aura 1 an complet pour remplir les 7 conditions s'il veut te récupérer, certaines d'entre elles pourront être rempli par quelqu'un d'autre, mais pour certaines seul ton amant pourra les réaliser. Ce n'est pas tout, ton âme en tant qu'Amandine sera séparé de ton corps et c'est l'esprit d'un homme qui prendra possession de ton corps après que celui-ci est était transformé en sexe masculin. L'homme qui te possédera pourra guider ton ami, mais ne jamais il ne pourra révéler les conditions à remplir, juste donner des indices que nous lui dicterons.

- Si j'accepte, qu'est-ce qui se passera si jamais Thatch échouait ?

- Alors se serait l'esprit de l'homme qui te possédera qui vivra, ton esprit reposant pour toujours ici. Aussi, pour être certain que tu n'infères pas ton esprit sera endormit, ta seule possibilité de te réveiller c'est que Thatch réussisse et alors ton corps redeviendrait féminin et tu reviendrais ainsi à la vie.

- Mais… c'est ignoble ce que vous me demander, fis-je tremblante.

- Cette possibilité est très contraignante, sa réussite dépendra de ta confiance envers ton homme et de la puissance de votre amour. Si tu as une confiance absolue en Thatch alors il a des chances de réussir.

- Il t'a omis un détail crucial, l'esprit de l'homme qui te remplacera, sera prétentieux, arrogant, dominateur, se moqua un des 7 hommes.

- QUOI ?! C'est une plaisanterie, jamais Thatch ne coopérera avec un homme pareil, de plus jamais Barbe Blanche ne le gardera à son bord.

- Avant que ton esprit soit enfermé, nous le préviendrons justement, de qui est l'homme qui est devant lui, il sera le seul au courant, me rassura le 8ème homme, et devra malheureusement rester dans la confidentialité. Je te laisse réfléchir, donne-moi ta réponse dans 20 minutes. Tiens, ce sont les conditions qui devront être rempli, dit-il en me tendant un papier roulé.

Je m'éloignai, revenir à la vie sous la forme d'un homme, qui serait mon total opposé dans le caractère.

Je lis et découvre le contenu, c'est du hard ! Je tremble, il va falloir que Thatch….

Si j'accepte… cela voudra dire que je fais une confiance absolue voire aveugle en Thatch.

Je lui fais confiance, mais arrivera t'il à toutes les réaliser ?

D'un autre côté même si ce n'est pas moi, c'est un petit bout de moi qui restera, avec mon corps bien que transformé.

Je retourne vers l'homme et lui soumet ma décision.

- J'accepte, soufflais-je.

- Très bien, nous allons commencer ta transformation physique.

- Mais jamais Thatch me reconnaîtra, fis-je en pensant à cette condition que j'avais lue.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ton ADN ne changera pas, ce qui va changer c'est ton sexe… et ce qui va avec, mais tes yeux, cheveux, etc, resteront intact, maintenant commençons ta transformation, je veux que tu chantes pour modifier ta voix.

Je me mise à chanter une ultime fois avec ma voix actuelle « Il me dit que je suis belle » de Patricia Kaas.

Thatch… c'est un pari fou que j'entreprends et dont tu es la clé pour me délivrer, tu peux échouer comme triompher.

Toutefois, j'ai confiance en toi et en notre amour Thatch, j'espère que tu le comprendras, je mets ma vie entre tes mains, ainsi que notre amour.

Sur les dernières paroles ma voix devient grave, mais qu'importe j'entends que ma voix de femme jusqu'à la fin de la chanson.

- Maintenant ta transformation physique, je vais toucher uniquement à ton chromosome sexuel, je suppose que tu sais ce que sais.

- Oui, répondis-je avec ma voix d'homme.

Un anneau de lumière apparut au sol et monta, je sentis une espèce de poids entre mes jambes et aussi un allègement au niveau de ma poitrine.

Puis d'un claquement de doigt je me retrouvais à poil devant l'assistance :

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! Gueulais-je en cachant mon intimité et ma poitrine.

- Tes vêtements auraient craqué.

- C'EST PAS UNE RAISON !

- Pour moi si, j'ai besoin de voir avec précision ta morphologie pour te transformer. Pour que Barbe Blanche te prenne dans son équipage il te faudra être plus grand et plus musclé que ça.

Je sentis mon corps grandir, s'étirer et s'étoffer, quand je regardais j'eu presque le vertige :

- Non, mais je mesure combien ?

- 2m54, me répondit l'homme.

- QUOI !

J'ai presque prit 1 mètre !

- Maintenant je te revêtis.

Un pantalon moulant noir en cuir dessina mes jambes musclées et les bottes noires qui allaient avec soulignaient plus encore ma musculature.

Pour le haut, j'avais une chemise blanche ouverte sur mon torse très… poilu… argg ! Je suis horrible !

J'ai les cheveux mi-longs et attachés je porte des mitaines noires, un miroir apparaît et un mot pour me définir : Apollon.

Je donne l'apparence d'un séducteur, en plus d'être un dieu physiquement.

- Maintenant je te présente l'homme qui va habiter ton corps.

Je me retourne et je vis l'homme en question :

- Qui me dit qu'il m'aidera ? Lançais-je.

- Si tel est le cas, tu redeviendras une femme en plus de revenir à la vie automatiquement, mais pour lui ce n'est pas dans son intérêt de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. S'il mène à bien sa mission, sa peine sera allégée.

- Hé oh ! J'vous signale que j'avais rien fais de mal.

- Faire justice soi-même n'était pas une bonne solution.

- Pff ! En tout cas ma chère Amandine sache que je suis très heureux de t'aider, je me nomme Sébastien, mais mes amis m'appellent Seb !

Oh bordel ! C'est un dragueur de première catégorie !

- Bien il est tant de séparer ton esprit de ton corps.

Mon âme fut éjectée de mon corps, j'étais moi en femme avec un corps transparent, un peu comme un fantôme.

J'avais une robe blanche, un peu comme les statues grecques et je vis ce Sébastien prendre possession de mon corps.

- J'suis plutôt beau gosse ! Dit-il en se touchant différentes parties du corps

- TOUCHE PAS A MON CORPS PERVERS ! Hurlais-je.

- Il suffit, tu viens avec moi Amandine, nous allons prévenir Barbe Blanche, après cela tu seras endormis, coupa l'homme.

On se retrouva à être dans la cabine de Barbe Blanche l'instant suivant, il était allongé en lisant, préoccupé.

Soudain, il releva la tête dans notre direction, perplexe il ne semblait ne pas nous voir, toutes les issues se fermèrent d'un coup, surement à cause de cet inconnu.

Il se releva prêt à attaquer, mais on apparut devant lui puisqu'il me vit :

- Amandine ?

- C'est la dernière fois que vous la voyez, tout du moins pour un certain temps.

Barbe Blanche entendit le récit de ce qui allait se passer, et qu'il faudra qu'il accepte dans son équipage Sébastien.

- Je vous en supplie, murmurais-je.

- Ne t'en fais pas, même s'il a un caractère récalcitrant je le prendrais.

- Merci.

- Bien partons, fit l'homme.

- Veillez bien sur Thatch, c'est ma dernière volonté, si jamais je ne revenais pas, demandais-je.

- Ne t'en fais pas ma fille, je veille sur lui depuis presque un mois.

- Un mois ? M'étranglais-je.

- Le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon entre le paradis et ici, bien maintenant partons, répéta l'homme avant de m'emporter loin de la vie.

Sébastien se retrouva près de moi :

- Maintenant dors, ordonna l'homme.

Je me sentis tomber en arrière, Thatch… mon amour… je t'aime….

L'esprit d'Amandine fut intercepté par Sébastien qui la retient, et la déposa vers un lit qui venait d'apparaître.

Il l'installa en silence, puis 7 lianes épineuses constituées de lumière entourèrent le lit et le corps de la jeune femme sans pour autant le blesser.

- Sébastien je t'attribue des aptitudes d'épéistes et différentes techniques de combat au corps à corps. As-tu prit connaissance des conditions ?

- Oui !

- Parfait maintenant Sébastien va sur le Moby Dick.

Sébastien se retrouva dans le monde des vivants et marcha en direction du navire à tête de baleine.

* * *

...

Hum ? Quoi ? Mais pourquoi j'ai dis "au revoir"... XD Parce que je vais plus intervenir avant un moment s'te bonne blague ! Nan déformez pas mes propos j'ai jamais dis que ma fic était finie.

Voici donc THE Axe où ce ne sera exclusivement que les pensées de Thatch…. Enfin pas toujours, des fois ce sera Sébastien, mais vous verrez vite qui pense.

De toute façon je transite toujours avec ma petite phrase « Ailleurs… » « Pendant ce temps… ».

Thatch réussira t'il ? Vous le saurez dans quelques semaines…

Donc entre 2 mondes car : On passe du monde DA au réel, du réel à celui des morts, des morts à celui des vivants ;).

Une review ?


	61. Un regard qui ne s'oublie pas

Emy : Lis déjà curieuse va !

Mufy : lol Ce n'est pas une saison 2, c'est juste un nouvel arc aventure.

The Orange Juice : Comme je viens de le dire, ce n'est pas une saison 2^^ mais un arc aventure.

* * *

**Chapitre 61 : Un regard qui ne s'oublie pas**

Sébastien marcha en direction du Moby Dick, un sourire supérieur aux lèvres, il avait hâte de s'amuser.

Il fit sensation auprès de la gente féminine qui le vit, il monta sur le navire accosté et cela sans permission attirant les foudres de Marco qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin :

- Puis-je savoir qui tu es et ce que tu veux ?

- Tu n'as rien à savoir le piaf ! J'ai pas à me justifier, salut à vous le vieux.

Barbe Blanche le regarda, il lui aurait mit une correction s'il n'avait pas su plus tôt qu'il s'agissait d'Amandine, enfin plutôt de celui qui l'aiderai à revenir !

- Je ne te permets pas d'insulter Père, tonna Ace en l'attaquant.

Mais Barbe Blanche le stoppa, Sébastien eut un sourire satisfait et supérieur ce qui énerva plus encore Ace :

- Père pourquoi m'avez-vous empêché de lui donner une bonne correction !

Barbe Blanche ne répondit pas :

- Que veux-tu ? Demanda l'homme le plus fort du monde à Sébastien.

- Mais entrer dans votre équipage, répondit Sébastien comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Non mais il s'y croit, beuglèrent les hommes du navire.

- Entendu, répondit immédiatement Newgate.

Personne ne comprit, ce type était irrespectueux et leur capitaine ne le recadrait pas et pire encore il accédait à la demande de l'autre fêlé :

- Mais Père ! Protestèrent tous ses hommes.

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! C'est moi qui décide, quant à toi Sébastien, je te conseille de changer de ton avec moi, et ne croit pas que je serai clément à cause de ton physique.

Personne ne comprit les dernières parole, mais pour Sébastien, le message était passé, il n'allait pas lui céder même s'il y avait une certaine ressemblance avec Amandine.

- Bon, bon d'accord, capitaine, fit Sébastien devant cet effort qui lui semblait surhumain.

- Je préfère ça ! Tu seras dans la 4ème division, sous le commandement de Thatch.

- Père, Thatch ne va pas bien en ce moment, coupa Marco, ne serait-il pas préférable de le mettre dans une autre division ?

- Marco ne discute pas.

- Mais….

Le regard de Barbe Blanche indiqua qu'aucune négociation n'était possible et qu'il fallait se plier à ses ordres point final.

Edward Newgate se dit que cela allait être coton pour qu'Amandine revienne, connaissant le caractère fort de Thatch et celui bien trempé de Sébastien, il se demandait comment ils allaient collaborer.

Son rôle allait être aussi de médiateur, avec ce Sébastien le pari était très risqué.

- Suis-moi, je vais te montrer où se trouve la chambre de Thatch.

Barbe Blanche préféra se déplacer, sentant un potentiel meurtre possible sur la vie de son nouveau « fils ».

Quand ils furent seuls dans les couloirs, il mit en garde Sébastien :

- Je te conseille d'être moins présomptueux, sinon je te donne la correction du siècle et qu'importe si tu as son physique !

- J'ai compris, mais n'allez pas trop fort, sinon ça lui laissera des séquelles, répliqua Sébastien avec sarcasme.

- Sébastien !

Barbe Blanche le poussa violemment contre le sol, ce qui ne fit pas de bien à son « fils » :

- D'accord, d'accord j'arrête, marmonna t'il.

- Mais encore ! Répliqua durement Barbe Blanche.

- Je m'excuse, grinça Sébastien avant d'être relâcher.

- Bien, dépêches-toi je n'ai pas que ça à faire de t'entendre.

Sébastien serra les dents et se releva difficilement supportant mal la dernière remarque du Paternel qui l'avait mit à terre, sans ça il ne l'aurait pas fait attendre.

Il ragea et marcha rapidement en mettant une distance de sécurité entre lui et le colosse, qui finit par s'arrêter devant une porte qu'il toqua :

- Thatch puis-je entrer ? Je voudrais te présenter un nouveau membre dans ta division.

Thatch ouvrit las :

- Oui Père ?

- Je te présente Sébastien, il sera dans ta division, j'aimerai que tu discutes un peu avec lui pour l'informer de tout ce qu'il doit savoir.

- Oui Père, répondit sans grande joie Thatch.

Barbe Blanche partit laissant les deux hommes :

- Il y a du laisser aller ici, se moqua Sébastien.

Thatch ne répondit pas au contraire il l'ignora royalement, il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre, Sébastien le compris.

- T'es plutôt beau gosse, j'aime bien les types comme toi.

Thatch releva la tête devant ces propos et Sébastien l'attrapa et le plaqua contre le lit, avant de poser ses mains un peu partout sur le corps de Thatch :

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Dégage !

- Quoi ? Ça ne te plaît pas, je suis pourtant très excité, dès que je t'ai vue j'ai su que tu étais mon âme sœur ! Hum, si viril j'adore ton corps.

- Dégage ! Ordonna Thatch en difficulté.

Comble du malheur Sébastien était plus grand que lui et surtout plus fort que lui, Thatch ne se démonta pas et arriva à le repousser.

Il le maintenait plaqué contre un mur en le tenant par le cou :

- NE ME TOUCHE PLUS ESPECE DE….

Thatch arrêta son poing, quelque chose le gênait, il renifla l'air et regarda l'homme qu'il maîtrisait dans les yeux.

Il trembla :

- Amandine ?

- Hé oh je sais que je suis beau, mais me confond pas avec une nana !

- Tu as son odeur et ses yeux et même ses cheveux ! Tu es Amandine, je connais ses yeux par cœur ! Je pourrais te les peindre tellement je les ai contemplé. Amandine que t'est-il arrivée ?

Thatch relâcha aussitôt son emprise et aida l'homme à se relever :

- Donc tu penses que je suis Amandine ? Répéta Sébastien.

- Oui, tu as subi une transformation et tu essayes de me le cacher, ne me trompe pas, malgré ton physique.

Sébastien se recula et un cercle d'or tourna autour de ce dernier.

Au même moment une des épines qui emprisonnaient Amandine disparut :

- Voila la quête a commencé, souffla Valentin en étant auprès de sa sœur.

Sur le Moby Dick :

- Tu viens de lever le voile sur la 1ère condition et surtout tu vas ainsi me permettre de t'aider à la délivrer.

- Pourquoi parles-tu à la 3ème personne ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas Amandine, c'est son corps au masculin, mais son esprit a été séparé de son corps et c'est moi qui prends sa place. Je suis ici pour t'expliquer. Amandine est morte de la main de ce type, elle avait 2 choix, soit de rester au paradis, soit de tenter un pari risqué, tout dépendra de toi. Tu as à compter d'aujourd'hui depuis mon arrivé sur ce bateau 1 an plein et pas un jour de plus pour remplir 7 conditions. Je pourrais évidemment te donner des indices, mais uniquement si les membres du paradis sont d'accords, on m'a longuement expliqué que si j'essayais rien ne sortirai de ma bouche, ensuite je ne pourrais pas plus te dire les conditions, aussi c'est à toi de trouver.

- Non mais c'est du suicide ! S'exclama Thatch, jamais je n'y arriverai.

- Ce n'est pas ce que pense Amandine pourtant, elle t'a confié sa vie, elle te donne toute sa confiance, voit ça comme un gage de son amour !

- Ai-je droit à un premier indice ? Demanda doucement Thatch.

- J'ai pas l'impression, on dirait que les cieux ne veulent pas pour le moment…, ça a été tout un fiasco pour qu'elle puisse revenir, tu en avais qui était contre sa résurrection.

- Alors elle peut revenir….

- Si tu réussi oui !

Thatch prit d'une bouffée d'espoir et d'énergie décida qu'il était temps qu'il se reprenne en main et cesse de se morfondre.

Il avait sa princesse à sauver !

- Parfait, tu vas rejoindre le dortoir de la 4ème division.

Thatch sortit et lui montra :

- Moi je te laisse, je dois remettre mes idées au clair et surtout faire un peu de rangement !

Sébastien sourit, un peu comme un rictus, mais il était fier de ce premier pas vers la délivrance de la jeune femme.

Bon ! Il faut que je range ma chambre qui est un bordel monstre, Amandine me tuerai si elle voyait les bouteilles d'alcool.

Ma chambre sent beaucoup le renfermé, j'ouvre immédiatement mes fenêtres, le soleil, je l'avais presque oublié à avoir laissé fermé mes rideaux.

Je range ma chambre, réfléchir dans le bordel ce n'est pas mon truc et puis que penserait ma belle franchement ?

Je dois être pitoyable !

Je change mon lit, fait un grand nettoyage et rangement, avant de me prendre une bonne douche pour me remettre d'équerre.

Maintenant réfléchissons, j'ai 7 conditions dont une en moins ce qui fait plus que 6, ça me semblerait logique qu'elles aient toutes un lien de près ou de loin avec Amandine.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être une condition ? Si seulement j'avais un indice, ça peut être tout et n'importe quoi.

Je prends une nouvelle serviette et je m'essuie, j'ai étrangement froid, il me manque le corps chaud de mon amante contre le mien.

J'ai l'impression de nous revoir, nous partager nos serviettes de bain pour se câliner, comme ta peau me manque.

Non, tu me manques tout simplement, je me saisis de ton alliance, que j'embrasse et chéri depuis que tu es partie.

Ce Sébastien a raison, tu devais vraiment en plus d'avoir du cran avoir une confiance infinie en moi, j'espère réussir mon amour, prête-moi ta force pour gagner.

Je vais tout faire mon amour pour te délivrer de cet enchantement ! Et pour que je réussisse il faut que je me reprenne en main.

Je m'habille rapidement et je sors retrouver ce Sébastien qui d'ailleurs reçoit beaucoup de regard noir qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Sébastien, je peux te parler 2 minutes, m'exclamais-je.

- Bien sur Thatch !

Heurk me dites pas qu'il est amoureux de moi, mon cœur est déjà prit et de 2 j'aime que les femmes !

Il me fait les yeux doux je n'aime pas ça, aussi je coupe court à ses charmes :

- J'aime qu'Amandine, je ne te céderai pas !

- Ça on verra mon Thatchounet !

- JE T'INTERDIS DE M'APPELER COMME CA COMPRIS ?

- Tu es terriblement sexy quand tu te mets en colère.

Je me fais craquer mes doigts et dis d'un ton calme et froid :

- Encore un mot et je te découpe ton sexe et testicules et je te les fais bouffer de force, fis-je sérieux avec un air diabolique.

Sébastien recula et moi j'avançai :

- Et je n'hésiterai pas, je suis un homme de parole alors, tu arrêtes compris ?

Il hoche la tête, bien, ça marche toujours cette menace :

- Bien ! Maintenant l'objet de ma « visite », est-ce que le bateau peut être mis au courant que tu vas nous aider à ramener Amandine ?

- Si tu veux, ça n'est pas interdit.

- Ensuite puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as reçu des regards noirs ?

- Pour rien, j'ai juste appelé le capitaine vieux et….

PAF !

- NON MAIS TU SAIS DE QUI TU PARLES ABRUTI ?

- Oh ça va !

PAF !

- Non mais t'es Sado Mazo ou quoi ?

PAF !

- C'est fort possible, admis-je, avec toi.

Je préfère préciser, pas question que je torture ma dulcinée pour qu'elle trouve le plaisir ! Je comprendrais jamais ceux qui trouve du plaisir dans la douleur, c'est glauque….

- Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé alors ? Non, non j'ai rien dis, rajouta t'il précipitamment en voyant mon poing venir.

- Va falloir que tu changes de comportement.

- J'espère qu'Amandine n'aura pas des séquelles avec tes coups.

Je m'arrête…. OH NON J'AI FRAPPE MA DOUCE, enfin son corps…. JE SUIS MONSTRUEUX ! J'AI OSE FRAPPER SON CORPS !

- Hé bin faut pas grand-chose pour que tu deviennes blanc cadavérique, se moqua Sébastien.

- Oh la ferme ! Sinon je vais….

- Pauvre Amandine, c'est une femme battue.

- JE NE LA BATS PAS !

- Ah oui et c'était quoi les coups de poing sur la tête ?

- Pour l'horripilant personnage que tu es !

- Il n'empêche que tu l'as frappé.

Je me détourne de lui en pétard, il faut je m'éloigne de cet abruti où je sens que je vais faire un malheur.

Je te jure mon amour que je ne voulais pas te frapper… c'est cet abruti !

Je suis impardonnable….

- Pardon mon amour, je sens que je vais voir du mal avec lui s'il ne change pas. Ne t'en fais pas ma belle je vais me battre pour te ramener, je ferais tout et n'importe quoi. Si jamais j'échouai je te rejoindrai mon amour… car sans toi ma vie n'aura plus aucun sens, mais pour l'instant on a encore une chance de vivre ensemble ! Maintenant il faudrait que je trouve une autre condition à remplir.

C'est déjà l'heure du déjeuner, bon faut que j'aille chercher l'autre abruti je suppose qu'il ne doit pas savoir où est le réfectoire.

Je me retourne il est contre le mur, me souriant :

- Elle a de la chance, mais sache que je tente quand même ma chance, com-man-dant, roula Sébastien.

- J'aime Amandine !

- Mais je suis elle, avec ce corps.

Je me sens légèrement rougir, mais je le repousse :

- Viens on part manger !

- J'ai hâte de te dévorer le sexe alors.

PAF !

- ARRETE !

Je m'enfuis en courant, c'est pire qu'un pot de colle :

- Aie… attend mon amour !

PUTAIN RAISON DE PLUS POUR ME BARRER.

Non mais il n'est pas sérieux, il n'est pas sérieux…. AMANDINE MON AMOUR AU SECOURS !

Oh et puis merde, mes sabres !

Je freine et je me retourne :

- T'avances et j'applique ma menace !

- Et perdre mes bijoux de famille qui seraient capable de te faire jouir… jamais, je vais m'abstenir pour cette fois mon chou.

- C'est ça dans tes rêves !

- Rien que dans mes rêves c'est déjà un délice….

J'ai envie de passer aux meurtres, mais je ne toucherai plus au corps d'Amandine, ma pauvre princesse, petite déesse, vivement que tu reviennes pour faire sortir cet oiseau de malheur de ton corps.

Il a complètement flashé sur moi ! Si ça avait était toi ma délice, je t'aurai laissé te jeter à mes bras… mais pas ce pervers !

Tu peux bien parler toi t'es pareil.

Oui mais je ne harcèle pas ma précieuse comme il le fait !

Pas faux.

J'arrive au réfectoire je fonce et m'installe près de Père c'est plus prudent avec l'autre taré de service !

Je tire Ace pour qu'il s'assoit près de moi, voila il ne pourra pas me coller aux basques.

Amandine je le fais vraiment par amour pour toi, j'espère vite te revoir.

Non, mais… il passe derrière moi et me caresse les fesses :

- SEBASTIEN ! Hurlais-je.

- J'ai rien fais, me mentit-il.

- Encore un truc comme ça et je te cuisine tes tripes et je t'oblige à les bouffer.

Mis à part Père, tout le monde s'écarte de moi, quoi ? Je me défends.

Ma douce me réprimanderait probablement du regard, l'air de dire « Tu vas trop loin ! » pardon mon oiseau des îles, mais il est horripilant ce type !

Je déjeune dans le calme et la tranquillité, je crois que j'ai jeté un froid, tant mieux, j'ai besoin depuis Marie de savoir que je suis crains, et que je peux mener la danse.

C'est pas sympathique pour mes amis, mais c'est ma façon de me protéger et d'aller bien.

Après le déjeuner, je suis obligé de me pressé et de m'enfermer à double tour dans ma chambre, ouf.

Bon revenons à toi ma belle… hum qu'est-ce qui pourrait être une condition ? Je tourne en rond dans ma chambre en faisant les 100 pas.

Je vais user le parquet à force, je vois un début de dessin de toi ma douce, je le prends et le contemple.

Tu étais encore endormis, avec ce si beau visage détendu, je caresse le papier comme si je caressais ta peau.

Y'a pas à dire ta peau est bien plus douce que ce support blanc, d'ailleurs en parlant de douceur je devrais adoucir tes traits délicats.

Je n'ai pas cessé de te dessiner depuis notre NOUVELLE séparation !

Ce dessin, là est bien incomplet, mais je me souviens de ton image dans les moindres détails et surtout de ce rayon de soleil qui te lécher ton corps pâle.

Tes longs cheveux s'éparpillaient autour de ton doux visage, quelques mèches effleuraient délicatement la peau de tes seins.

Et tes jambes, hum si délicieuses, légèrement courbées et le drap de satin qui cachait tout juste ton intimité et te dessinait avec délice tes courbes.

Ta main gauche reposait sur ton ventre et ton bras droit était près de ta tête en angle droit.

Je me suis imaginé muni d'une plume te caresser ta main droite offerte et descendre lentement, te titillant tes tétons du bout de cette plume qui descendrait ensuite de plus en plus bas.

Hum tu m'inspires l'érotisme et la sensualité, et merde me voila prêt à te prendre tellement je suis excité.

Je n'ai plus qu'une solution me soulager en pensant à la délicieuse torture que je t'aurai infligée, à savoir le plaisir charnel.

Mon être se réchauffe depuis ton départ, j'ai l'impression de te savoir près de moi, je mime les allés et venus avec mes mains.

Hum… ça ne me fera pas de mal de relâcher la pression, je pense fort à nos moments, les plus beaux et je me rappelle de tes cris de supplice sous mes assauts.

Je me sens vibrer puis éjaculer sur ma main, je me laisse tomber contre le mur, pensif.

Voila à quoi j'en suis réduit, je donne vachement l'impression d'être fort !

Puis d'un coup, je me rappelle de ce que tu m'as dit, tu me trouvais viril, fort, rassurant, un homme.

Et toi ma douce me considérerais-tu comme étant tout cela en me voyant ?

Je voudrais dire non, mais je connais trop bien Amandine, elle me répondrait oui sans hésitation.

- Après tout j'ai probablement droit à mes moments de faiblesse, soufflais-je en contemplant mon sperme.

Je sens et je grimace, je ne comprends vraiment pas comme certaines femmes ont le courage d'avaler ça, rien que l'odeur me répugne.

Je tends le plus loin possible ma main souillée et pars la laver, beurk, je n'ose même pas imaginer le goût que ça a.

Brr, rien que d'imaginer j'ai des frissons de dégoût et d'effroi !

Je me dis que les hommes devraient une fois dans leur vie goûter à leurs semences avant d'obliger les femmes à le faire, je suis sur que certains y réfléchirons à deux fois.

Car je sais qu'ici, il y a des indélicats comme cela.

Bon ils se tapent des catins pour se libérer et s'amuser, mais peut-être que s'ils étaient comme moi avec une compagne stable, ils seraient plus attentifs.

Je sens ma main, pouah ça empeste encore Thatch ne laisses plus jamais ton sperme trop longtemps sur ta main !

Je me laver plusieurs fois ma main avant d'avoir plus l'odeur du savon que de ma semence.

Je sors de ma salle de bain et m'assoit à mon bureau.

Je prends un crayon et je continue ce dessin qui m'a tout émoustillé, chaque trait semble être une caresse que je te donne à travers ce dessin.

Rha non faut que je pense à quelque chose qui pourraient cesser mon excitation.

Je sais imaginer Amandine dans les bras de Vista…. RELACHE-LA !

C'est pas bon pour mes nerfs de telles idées, mais c'est efficace je n'ai plus d'érection !

Arf, quelle idée d'avoir fait un dessin d'elle aussi érotique et tentant, enfin je devrais dire « des ».

J'ai dû en faire déjà une bonne cinquantaine, tous quand elle dormait sauf un.

C'était quand elle était prisonnière de ces joujous stimulants de son monde, elle est magnifique à genoux sur ces draps la tête en arrière.

Son corps tendu et en sueur sous tant de plaisir, dans le coin à droite de la feuille j'ai dessiné son visage qui me fixait suppliant et remplit de désir.

Hé remerde une érection, je crois que je suis rebon pour me soulager et il faut absolument que je range ces dessins, sinon je vais toujours avoir cette réaction.

Mais elle est si excitante, elle ne se rend pas compte de la torture qu'elle me procure, hum… que j'aime cette torture où je fantasme à loisir, sur elle et son corps.

Imaginant des tas de petits scénarios où la fin est toujours la même, nous jouissons de bonheur ensemble avant de sombrer épuiser dans un sommeil doux remplit de rêve érotiques.

J'éjacule dans mon pantalon à avoir des pensées si peu chastes, je me maudis va falloir que je me change maintenant !

Je me saisis d'un autre pantalon et boxer propre et les enfile, je range rapidement mes dessins, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien.

* * *

^^' bon voila vous avez un aperçu du fameux Sébastien.

XD Et oui ça sent bon le fiasco à venir XD, le Moby Dick n'a qu'à bien se tenir lol.

Une review peut-être ?


	62. Jeu de séduction

**AVIS AUX LECTEURS : Je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance XD donc prochainement je risque de mettre en pause la fic, désolé.**

* * *

Mufy : XD Ouai ils vont avoir besoin de beaucoup de chance avec Séb !

Emy : Seb c'est moi… au masculin XD

* * *

**Chapitre 62 : Jeu de séduction**

Malheur ! Sébastien a trouvé le moyen pour s'installer près de moi ce soir à ce dîner, il est là que depuis ce matin le bougre et il m'a énervé en 2 temps 3 mouvements.

Il n'arrête pas de me faire du pied, pour lui rafraîchir les idées, j'ai été direct, j'ai versé le contenu de son verre sur son sexe.

Il enrageait, tout le monde se moqua de lui, tant mieux si ça le calme.

J'ai pas besoin d'un homme en chaleur, mais de soutien, car ma quête est très délicate.

Je m'empresse d'aller dans ma chambre et de m'enfermer.

J'attrape une chemise de ma douce, avant de me laisser tomber dans le lit, je me mets à respirer l'odeur d'Amandine.

C'est si injuste à peine nous nous retrouvons que nous sommes séparés !

Si seulement j'avais un début de piste.

Ça m'énerve, depuis l'arrivé de Sébastien, j'ai comme un sentiment étrange que j'ai sous le nez une condition à remplir.

Ça m'agace, car quand j'ai ce genre d'impression, je sais que par derrière j'ai juste, mon instinct pour ce genre de chose est sans faille.

Faut que je me calme et j'ai une idée pour me calmer… mais qui peut aussi se retourner probablement contre moi.

Je ressors mon dessin érotique de tout à l'heure et je le continue, le fait de continuer les traits fins de ma douce m'apaise étrangement.

Peut-être parce que j'ai l'impression d'être près de toi.

Je m'amuse à faire courir mon crayon sur la feuille, recréant le décor et ton corps endormi.

Je finis par m'arrêter, je reprendrai plus tard, j'aime prendre mon temps pour dessiner.

Je range ce dessin, il est tard j'ouvre ma chambre, en cas d'alerte ou de danger, on a pour consigne de ne rien laisser fermer.

Avec Amandine, on ferme, je ne suis pas partageur moi !

Ça se voyait à peine.

Oh ça va la conscience !

Enfin, je me débarrasse de tous mes vêtements, j'attrape la chemise de ma tendresse et le drap.

Je serre contre moi le vêtement comme s'il s'agissait d'une peluche avec laquelle on s'endort le soir.

Et je m'endors épuisé, bonne nuit mon amour.

Hum… c'est si bon… hum… oui mon amour continue… tu les fais… si bien les… fellations.

Hum… quelque chose me turlupine, non 2, dans les rêves ont ne ressens pas les sensations ?

Bizarre je les ressens….

Ensuite, plus les secondes passent, plus j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas là ma douce, il y a cette histoire de condition…. Gros blanc….

Mais alors… QUI ME PREND EN BOUCHE ?!

J'ouvre les yeux, et je fixe ce que je redoutais… Sébastien.

Je me redresse et lui donne un pain, qu'il arrête de justesse, il me plaque contre mon lit et bloque mes bras.

- Je t'interdis d'en faire davantage ! Je ne suis absolument pas consentant !

- Ça va bien se passer.

Il m'embrasse, j'allais me débattre, mais ces lèvres, cette bouche, cette langue, cette douceur, j'ai l'impression d'embrasser Amandine.

Je me laisse aller au baiser, ne t'arrête pas ma tendresse…. Que… BORDEL THATCH REVEILLE-TOI !

Je tourne la tête, je m'en veux ! Je me débats et lui fout un pain dans l'estomac, désolé mon amour, mais ne je toucherai pas à ton visage Amandine, promis.

Sébastien est plié en 2 sous la douleur, j'en profite pour le dégager de mon lit.

- Je vais articuler très clairement, je n'aime pas les hommes ! Et je ne suis pas intéressé par tes avances.

- Ça viendra, au fait tu étais succulent, dit-il avec un sourire pervers et en se léchant les doigts.

Je rougis légèrement et je l'éjecte de ma chambre avant de fermer à clé précipitamment :

- Ça viendra mon chat, ronronne Sébastien contre la porte, je penserai très fort à toi.

Je me retiens de lui balancer un sabre qui irait transpercer ma porte et lui fermer son caquet !

Je l'entends s'éloigner et je m'assois, merde j'ai aimé ce qu'il m'a procuré.

J'ai l'impression de te tromper Amandine et ça me mets mal à l'aise, je ne veux pas, lui céder.

Je pars me donner une douche froide pour calmer mon érection, pas question que je jouisse à cause de ce salaud de connard de merdeux d'abruti fini !

Je veux jouir en toi ma belle, avec toi, pour toi, pas pour ce type ! Jamais !

L'eau froide me gèle, et me purifie, ça fait du bien, mon érection disparaît vite, aussi je sors rapidement de la douche en grelottant, je me sèche rapidement.

Ensuite je retourne m'allonger pour me rendormir, je te respire ma belle et je m'endors.

Ailleurs….

Hum… tu étais exquis Thatchounet ! J'ai de sombres idées auxquelles je voudrais te soumettre.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, te dévorer, tu tomberas dans mes filets, comme tous les autres avant toi, ne t'en fais pas si tu deviens mon soumis j'irai en douceur.

Et ce ne sera pas du hard non plus, juste de délectables scénarios.

Il n'y a rien de plus sensuel qu'un bel homme comme toi soumis, surtout avec le corps que tu as, musclé de partout, hum….

J'envie Amandine ! Ma grande rivale ! En même temps j'ai pas intérêt à ce que cela se retourne contre moi, sinon elle reviendra automatiquement dans le monde des vivants.

Moi je serai lourdement puni en plus d'être séparé de Thatch.

Rien que pour ça je dois y aller mollo il faut que ce soit Thatch qui cède à mes avances.

D'un côté je veux aider cette pauvre gamine, mais en même temps non, je veux Thatch et je l'aurai Amandine et tu n'y pourras rien.

Que le combat commence Amandine, je peux te dire que même les hommes hétéros ont toujours cédés à mes attentes.

Thatch ne sera pas l'exception, je lui fais de l'effet avec ce corps qui lui rappel son amour actuel.

Le lendemain.

J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit à cause de ce crétin ! Je prends ma tête entre mes mains, allez courage, dis-toi que c'est pour retrouver l'être aimé que tu fais tout ça.

Je me prépare rapidement, soupirant, allez pense à Amandine.

Je souris tendrement en prenant une photo d'elle est moi, elle fait partie de celles qu'on envoie à sa famille.

Nos deux visages l'un contre l'autre, j'aime son sourire étincelant, je caresse cette image, puis j'embrasse ma douce sur le cliché, avant de le reposer.

Je sors et je croise Izou :

- Salut, ça va ? Tu as mal dormi ?

- Ça se voit tant que ça ? Demandais-je.

- Vue tes cernes oui.

- Normal un certain Sébastien a interrompu mon sommeil, je lui ai tapé dans l'œil et comment dire cette nuit il a été entreprenant.

- Sérieux ? Répondit Izou les yeux ronds.

- Ouais j'en peux plus ! Dire qu'il va m'aider à sauver Amandine.

- QUOI !

Ah oui j'ai oublié d'informer tout le monde que ce con est d'une importance capitale pour sauver ma douce.

Je soupire et lui explique la situation.

- La vache… t'es pas dans la merde, j'espère qu'on pourra t'aider pour la sauver, donc il te reste 6 conditions… hum je me demande quel sera la suite, réfléchit Izou, et tu n'as vraiment aucun indice pour te guider.

- Non aucun.

- Va retrouver Sébastien et demande lui s'il n'a pas un indice à te donner, qui sait peut-être que ces types en haut ont décidé de t'aider entre temps.

- Étrangement j'ai pas envie d'aller le voir.

- Ok, mais c'est d'Amandine qu'on parle non ?

- Ok, ok, j'irai demander à l'autre abruti, marmonnais-je.

J'arrive avec Izou à mes côtés au réfectoire où presque tout le monde est là, même lui.

De suite je monte sur une table, et j'appelle tout le monde :

- Ecoutez-moi, je dois vous informer d'une chose importante, Sébastien est là pour m'aider à faire revenir Amandine.

- QUOI ! S'exclamèrent la plupart des hommes.

- Aussi exaspérant qu'il puisse être je vous demanderai une chose, ne le frappez pas ! Car son corps n'est autre que celui d'Amandine, mais au masculin. Alors gare à vous si vous le frappez, car si vous le frappez, c'est Amandine que vous blessez. Sébastien, ai-je droit à un indice ou toujours pas ?

- Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non….

- Parle ! Hurlais-je.

- Il manque le mot magique, répliqua Sébastien.

- Très bien je me répète aurais-tu l'obligeance et l'amabilité de me dire si oui ou non j'ai droit à un indice ! Demandais-je avec sarcasme.

- Relax, fit lentement Sébastien, cette nuit ils m'ont confié un indice, que je dois répéter mot pour mot, sinon Amandine te revient et moi ma peine est alourdit, comme je tiens à ce qu'elle soit réduite je vais donc répéter écoute bien : La représentation devra être montré sous le regard du 3ème.

C'est quoi ce charabia ?

Une représentation, c'est le mot clé, le 3ème aussi, qui cela désigne Joz ? Hum je me demande pourquoi.

Une représentation ? Un spectacle ? Non… ou bien… mais oui ! Mes dessins.

Que je devrais montrer à Joz… ou alors… le 3ème c'est le 3ème partenaire, Vista ?

Ça semble cohérent, il faut donc que je termine mon dessin, mais avec respect, si c'est bien une représentation d'elle, je dois terminer, mais pas dans la précipitation.

Je vais prendre encore plus de plaisir à achever mon dessin ma douce pour me rapprocher un peu plus de toi.

Je déjeune auprès d'Izou, d'Ace et Marco :

- Hé Thatch tu peux nous expliquer comment ce type va t'aider à sauver Amandine ? Demanda Ace.

- Je dois remplir 7 conditions, j'en ai déjà rempli une, je n'ai qu'un an pour la sauver, sinon le cas échéant c'est lui qui vivra et non elle. D'après ce que je sais son esprit a été séparé de son corps et lui en a prit possession. Pour réaliser ces conditions j'ai droit à des indices et je pense avoir comprit celui qu'on vient de me donner, enfin je l'espère.

- Et nous on peut t'aider ? Continua Marco.

- Pas pour l'instant, si vous voulez m'aider, surtout ne le frapper pas, même si c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, répliquais-je.

- Je te comprends, ce type est vraiment imbuvable, m'apaisa Marco.

- Ouais vivement qu'il s'en aille et qu'Amandine revienne, elle au moins, elle avait un cœur, rétorqua méchamment Ace.

Sébastien s'arrêta net et serra les poings :

- Ça c'est clair, confirmèrent plusieurs hommes.

- SILENCE ! Tonna Barbe Blanche.

Barbe Blanche fixa Sébastien :

- Sébastien, j'aurais besoin de te parler, quant à vous mes fils je ne vous félicite pas non plus.

Leur capitaine partit avec le nouveau :

- Mais père, comment peux-tu seulement le défendre ? Murmura Ace.

Barbe Blanche marcha silencieusement Sébastien derrière lui, ils entrèrent dans la cabine du colosse avant de s'enfermer.

Ensuite Barbe Blanche partit s'asseoir, Sébastien fixa un point sur le côté :

- Dis-moi pourquoi tant de mépris et d'arrogance ? Car si j'écoute ton cœur je vois un autre homme bien différent.

- Je vois vous usez de votre fluide, répondit Sébastien avec un sourire moqueur.

- Pas seulement, il te manque quelque chose chez toi qui ferais de toi quelqu'un de mauvais.

- Et vous pensez que je vais me confier à vous ? Répliqua Sébastien avec sarcasme.

- Pourquoi pas, tu es mon fils non ?

- Tsss, vous n'êtes pas mon père, j'en ai déjà un.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que je te le remplacerai, sourit Barbe Blanche.

- C'est du pareil au même !

- Tant de colère, tu t'énerves si facilement, Amandine était bien plus résistante que toi, sa peine elle sait s'en servir pour se battre et réussir. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup de sa souffrance, mais je pense qu'elle s'est confiée au moins à Thatch. Qu'as-tu vécu Sébastien ? Tu dresses une carapace d'arrogance pour te protéger, mais de quoi ?

- Vous savez quoi je me casse.

- Fais comme bon te semble mon fils, ma porte sera toujours ouverte.

Sébastien partit en entendant Barbe Blanche rire d'amusement.

Pendant ce temps…

Je m'enferme dans ma chambre et sors le dessin de ma belle endormie, si la dessiner c'est bien cela alors, je vais m'y mettre de ce pas.

Je me saisis d'un crayon et d'une gomme, j'affine tes majestueuses hanches que j'aime saisir et entourer de mes bras.

Je m'arrête de dessiner ton corps pour poursuivre le décor, je veux faire apparaître ces rayons et ce satin qui léchaient ton frêle corps.

Je ne veux pas que toi, sur ce dessin, mais tout ce qui t'entoure car, c'est ce qui fait que la scène est irréelle et si belle, magnifique….

Je passe tout mon après-midi dessus, je prends mon dessin et l'éloigne de moi, c'est je pense pour le moment mon meilleur dessin.

Peut-être parce qu'il s'agit aussi d'une condition à remplir et que je m'applique plus encore.

Je terminerai plus tard tes courbes somptueuses et ton visage endormi et détendu, inconsciente de ta beauté.

On dirait tellement un ange quand elle dort, ou une fée, pour sa grâce et sa fragilité.

J'embrasse deux de mes doigts que je pose sur le visage de ma tendresse :

- Ne t'en fais pas ma belle, je suis là.

Je range soigneusement mon dessin dans un secrétaire que je ferme à clé, ensuite, je m'en vais prendre une douche après être sûr que j'ai bien verrouillé ma porte.

Je ne voudrais pas qu'un certain Sébastien rentre !

Ah l'eau me fait tellement de bien, et voila que je repense à toi, j'aime bien quand on se douche ensemble, l'eau rend ton corps glissant et le sentir glisser contre moi quand je t'enlace c'est juste exquis.

Et suivre du regard ces adorables gouttes sur ton corps, un délice… tu es si belle et sensuelle.

Je me cale contre le mur et soupire, tout me rappelle ta présence ma belle… comme c'est si dur de ne pas te savoir là.

Ton souvenir est là mais… c'est toi physiquement, réellement, que je veux voir, pas des images ou un souvenir.

Je me sens tellement vide sans toi, j'ai l'impression que depuis ton départ les couleurs sont ternes et la vie sans saveur….

Mais depuis l'arrivé de Sébastien les couleurs sont moins ternes, mais elles le sont encore, car j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à te ramener.

J'espère que tu vas bien ma belle, j'espère être digne de ta confiance et de réussir, j'ai tellement peur d'échouer.

Je ne dois pas être pessimiste, je ne suis pas à non plus 9 mois et que 1 condition de réalisée !

J'en suis qu'au début.

Je sors d'un pas décidé de ma douche, je me saisis de ma serviette et je me sèche.

Si je continue à dessiner à cette allure je pense que je pourrais terminer mon dessin demain, faudrait que je parle à Vista avant.

Je remets rapidement mon pantalon et je le contacte, j'ai trop peur de tomber sur Sébastien en essayant de rejoindre Vista dans ses appartements.

Quand on toque, je demande :

- C'est Vista ou Sébastien ?

- Vista, répondit heureusement mon frère.

Je lui ouvris et regarda rapidement, qu'il n'y avait pas l'autre énergumène avant de refermer rapidement à clé la porte :

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux qu'on parle d'Amandine.

- Bingo, tu as tout compris, je pense que tu es concerné par la prochaine condition.

- Ah bon ? Et en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

- Je pense que le regard du 3ème c'est toi, car tu as été le 3ème partenaire dans nos jeux, toussais-je.

- Ok…, me fit à moitié convaincu Vista, et la représentation tu en fais quoi ?

- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un dessin d'elle, je suis en train de l'achever et je pense que j'aurais finis demain, donc demain faudra que je te le montre.

- Mais comment tu sauras si tu as juste ? Demanda Vista.

- Je ne sais pas, je me souviens que Sébastien avait émit un cercle d'or et c'est qu'après qu'il m'a dit que je venais de mettre fin à une des 7 conditions et qu'il m'en a appris plus.

- Je vois… si à chaque fois que tu réussis ce cercle apparaît, il faudrait peut-être qu'il soit là quand tu me le montreras, pour être sur que ce que tu penses est juste.

- Tu n'as pas tort, j'espère tant la revoir vite….

- Tout l'équipage le souhaite, ainsi que de voir Sébastien partir s'il ne change pas, même s'il est notre frère depuis que Père l'a accepté.

- Ouais…, en plus cet imbécile me fait des avances… et je n'aime qu'Amandine, mais il a son corps et ça me trouble…. J'ai l'impression de la voir, mais je réalise au bout de quelques secondes que c'est cet idiot.

- Il te fait des avances ? Hum je comprends pourquoi il est « poli » avec toi, il regarde tout le monde de haut, sauf toi et père, il a du le remettre en place en privé… car à son arrivé, il était irritable et irrespectueux.

- J'ai bien vu… j'ai même dû lui asséner des coups sur le crâne quand j'avais appris qu'il avait appelé Père « vieux »….

- D'ailleurs en tant normal Père aurait réagit, je me demande s'il n'est pas au courant, car il a accepté bien trop vite à mon goût ce zigoto.

- Tu crois ?

- C'est fort probable.

- Après tout ça semble logique, j'ai 1 an pour réussir, mais il faut qu'il soit quotidiennement avec nous, donc il fallait qu'il soit sur le Moby…. Père a dû être informé de la situation pour facilité la tâche, ça semblerait logique.

- Je le pense.

- Dis Vista, tu peux rester avec moi cette nuit ?

- Hein, non mais t'es pas sérieux !?

- Non écoute ce Sébastien me met mal à l'aise.

- Tu es grand quand même, il va pas te violer non plus.

Je restai silencieux et je lui fis dos, j'angoisse sérieusement, peut-être que je devrais aller voir Père, il est le seul au courant avec ma douce :

- Hé ça va pas ? Thatch ?!

- Rien laisse-moi, j'irais voir Père, répondis-je sèchement avant de partir.

Marie… comme je te déteste !

Quand Sébastien m'a empêché de bouger les bras, j'ai bien cru que…

J'arrive devant la cabine de Père que je frappe sans douceur, mes peurs les plus sombres me refont surface, ses menaces de tuer Père….

Je crois entendre Père m'autoriser à entrer et quand je lui fais face, je ferme vivement la porte avant de plaquer une main sur mes yeux.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer, comment puis-je être aussi faible ? Et pleurer sans m'arrêter, je me sens si vulnérable.

J'entends les pas de Père se diriger vers moi :

- Mon fils, que t'arrive t'il ?

- Père… c'est sur… ce que… m'a fait… Marie….

- Je t'écoute.

- Sébastien… il… a eu un coup de foudre… et cette nuit… il a fait… des avances… il a à un moment donné… tenter… de me dominer… et j'ai… j'ai peur Père….

- En quoi puis-je t'aider ? Je suppose que si je te le jetais par-dessus bord tu n'apprécierais pas, car c'est Amandine d'une certaine façon.

- Comment puis-je faire… pour être plus fort ?

- Tu l'es déjà mon fils.

- C'est faux !

- Si Amandine était là elle te dirait le contraire.

Et soudain les paroles d'Amandine me revinrent… c'était peu avant que j'aille me confier auprès de Père :

_Non Thatch tu n'es pas faible, elle était infirmière, elle pouvait facilement te droguer, Thatch tu ne pouvais pas anticiper ce qu'elle avait en tête. Je t'aime comme tu es, avec tes blessures, tu es quelqu'un de fort pour avoir du subir tout ce temps Marie juste pour protéger quelqu'un qui t'es cher._

Je serrai les poings en me rappelant de ses paroles :

- De plus, quand je l'observe, Amandine t'admire et t'aime intensément et je pense à juste titre qu'elle te considère comme son protecteur. Et pour qu'elle te considère ainsi, c'est qu'elle pense au contraire que tu es quelqu'un de fort et de puissant qui est capable de la secourir et de la protéger. De plus, je crois qu'elle apprécie énormément le fait que tu n'hésites pas laisser tes larmes couler devant elle. Elle te voit plus sensible, plus humain encore, qui montre ce qu'il ressent, pour une femme c'est important. Elle t'aime aussi parce que tu montres ta sensibilité en plus d'être quelqu'un de fort et courageux.

Je me souviens… qu'elle m'avait dit que c'était beau de voir… un homme pleurer pour ces mêmes raisons.

- Pour en revenir à Sébastien explique-moi si tu le veux bien plus en détail ce qui s'est passé.

Je lui dis tout, difficilement, mais je voulais une solution, Père semblait réfléchir :

- Je vais lui parler et toi tu es autorisé à t'enfermer dans tes appartements, si jamais il continue de te chercher, n'hésite pas à lui faire comprendre comme tu l'as fait en lui rafraîchissant les idées.

- D'accord, Père, vous étiez au courant qu'avant sa venue, il s'agissait d'Amandine ?

- Oui, mon rôle était de le prendre, et ils ont bien fait de me prévenir sans ça je ne l'aurai jamais prit à bord.

- Merci Père, j'espère arriver à la faire revenir, elle me manque terriblement.

- Tu y arriveras, j'en suis convaincu.

- Je vais y aller.

Quand je retourne vers mes appartements Vista m'intercepte :

- T'avais pas l'air bien tout à l'heure, il te met aussi mal à l'aise que ça ?

- Laisse-moi, c'est bon j'ai vu Père, ça va un peu mieux.

Je le laissais en plan et je repartis, on se connaît et puis, Amandine m'avait avertit qu'il suspectait comme Père que quelque chose n'allait pas quand j'ai été contre le fait qu'elle soit commandante.

Je dois me montrer moins sec vis-à-vis de lui, mais sa réponse négative tout à l'heure m'a déçu, en tant qu'homme l'admettre est dur, mais j'ai peur d'être de nouveau abusé.

J'ai eu un mal fou à me confier à Père, alors à Vista que je connais depuis un bail, j'ai peur du regard de mon ami… de mes frères de cœur aussi.

Pourtant quand ma belle me regardait, les jours et les semaines après, son regard n'avait pas changé.

Mais c'est une femme, justement, elle est donc sensible et très compréhensible naturellement, mais un homme, ça doit juste montrer aucune faiblesse.

Il doit se montrer fort, pas faible, et ce qu'elle m'a fait subir… jamais je ne lui pardonnerai, jamais.

Je défonçai à cet instant le mur, hors de moi, dans une colère noire, Marie si jamais je te retrouve je te jure que je te tue !

Je retire ma main gauche ensanglantée et je pars m'enfermer dans ma chambre, je rince à l'eau claire ma main que je désinfecte avant de panser.

M'énerver, ne m'amènera à rien, je reprends mon dessin, il faut que je continue.

Te voir là endormi, m'apaise et me détend, je continue à crayonner pendant 3 bonnes heures.

Mais j'admire mon travail, j'ai terminé, tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs.

Je suis presque mécontent de moi… quelle idée de faire un pareil dessin que je montrerai à Vista en plus….

J'étais tellement obnubilé par le fait de délivrer ma princesse que j'en ai oublié ce petit détail.

Mais je n'ai aucune envie de faire un autre dessin d'elle, ça me prendrait trop de temps, c'est un luxe que je ne peux me permettre.

Ce n'est que le début et ça m'étonnerai que j'arrive aussi facilement à accomplir les prochaines conditions.

Je m'affale sur mon lit, j'attrape ta chemise ma douce et la respire avant de m'endormir.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux de bon matin, je soupire de ne pas te savoir près de moi, ce gentil rayon de soleil t'aurait sublimé et je me serai répété que j'avais beaucoup de chance de te connaître.

Je vire les draps et me lève à contre cœur, je puise mes forces qu'à travers toi ma belle.

Nous serons réunis je te le promets, que ce soit par ta résurrection ou que ce soit par ma mort.

Quelque soit l'issue mon amour je te promets que nous ne serons pas séparés.

Mais pour l'heure j'ai la possibilité de te ramener à la vie, et je dois avouer que je veux vivre avec toi et non mourir.

Je m'habille rapidement avant d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner :

- Bonjour Beau Gosse, tenta pitoyablement Sébastien pour me séduire.

- Mouais, c'est ça bonjour, je vais avoir besoin de toi, après le petit déjeuner…

- Dis-moi tes désirs les plus secrets et je te les réalise !

- … et de Vista, poursuivis-je en l'ignorant royalement, je pense savoir ce qu'il faut faire pour la 2ème condition.

- Il n'y en a que pour elle, marmonna Sébastien.

Je ne répondis pas, j'interpelle Vista :

- J'ai terminé hier soir, on peut y aller après manger ?

- Évidemment.

Je déjeune en compagnie de Vista avec qui je discute, Sébastien boude, je le vois à sa ma manière de mastiquer férocement son pauvre bout de baguette.

J'ai presque de la peine pour lui, mais il n'avait pas à insulter Père ! Et puis il est collant, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai lui parler et essayer de le connaître.

Je finis le premier, Vista me suit de près, on attend juste que Sébastien termine d'engloutir son petit déjeuner pour y aller.

Quand on peut enfin y aller, je presse le pas, je les fais rentrer dans mes appartements et je sors le dessin :

- Si j'ai trouvé que ce passera t'il ? M'adressais-je à Sébastien.

- Comme la dernière fois, un cercle d'or doit se former autour de moi et me tourner autour.

- Bon tiens Vista, j'aurai voulu un autre dessin, mais j'avais bien entamé celui-là et en faire un autre, je ne pouvais pas, attendre aurait été trop dur.

Je lui passe le dessin qu'il regarde surpris :

- Tu as un bon coup de crayon, c'est dingue….

On regarda Sébastien et rien ne se passa je commençai à angoisser :

- J'ai faux ? Demandais-je tremblant.

- Je ne peux répondre que par oui ou non, pose des questions bien précises.

- Je peux ?

- Oui

- La représentation c'était bien la dessiner ?

- Oui, me confirma Sébastien.

- Le 3ème regard c'est Vista ?

- Je n'en sais rien, j'ignore de qui il s'agit, par contre, il manque quelque chose à ton dessin.

- Mais je ne vois pas quoi, c'est bien, elle, Vista tu trouves qu'il manque quelque chose ?

- Franchement je vois pas….

- C'est sur le dessin qui la représente qui manque quelque chose ?

- Oui et non, soit plus précis.

- Il manque un détail sur Amandine ?

- Non.

- Le décor ?

- Non.

- Mais alors quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas te répondre.

Bon sang, je pose mon dessin sur mon bureau et j'en sors d'autres de ma douce que j'ai fais, ce n'est pas les mêmes, mais qui sait je trouverai peut-être un indice.

Je les regarde et celui qui pose problème, attend un peu….

- Est-ce ma signature qui manque ?

- Oui, me répondit Sébastien.

Je signe le dessin, ensuite viens le 3ème regard, je le tends à Sébastien, si ça se trouve c'est lui, mais là encore rien ne se passe.

Ou alors, j'ai mal compris depuis le début cet indice, reprenons, le 3ème regard, ça veut dire qu'il doit y avoir un 1er et un 2ème.

La logique voudrait que je sois l'un de ces regards, il me semblerait logique que soit Sébastien ou Vista soit l'un d'en eux.

On est 3 qui avons vu ce dessin, il manque quelqu'un, mais qui… je plante mon regard dans mon dessin, comme s'il était source de réponse.

Qui ? Je ne vois pas qui, je regarde intensément mon dessin :

- Le 3ème regard c'est… Amandine elle-même, fis-je tremblant, c'est évident, c'est la première concernée, ensuite moi pour le dessin et toi Sébastien, comme d'une certaine façon tu la représentes.

- Oui, mais elle n'est pas là, je te signale, répliqua Sébastien.

- Je sais….

- Thatch, tu connais Amandine mieux que nous, dis-nous ce qu'elle aurait pensé de ce dessin si tu lui avais montré, coupa Vista.

Je regardai Vista, c'était une possibilité, il fallait l'essayer, je ferme les yeux et imagine sa réaction :

- Elle aurait… rougit de gêne et aurait été surprise, je crois qu'elle m'aurait demandé… si c'était bien elle sur ce dessin, tant je l'ai sublimé. Je pense qu'elle aurait pensé que ce dessin était particulièrement beau, érotique et remplit d'amour à sa manière.

Je regarde Sébastien, rien… puis soudain chaque trait de mon dessin s'illumine d'or, un anneau d'or tourne autour du corps de Sébastien :

- Tu viens de réussir la 2ème condition, m'avertit Sébastien.

Au paradis, une nouvelle épine disparue, Valentin pria pour que ça continue :

- Continue Thatch, sauve-là je t'en conjure.

Sur le Moby Dick.

- Je tiens à t'avertir maintenant Thatch, les 5 autres sont beaucoup plus difficiles et certaines risquent de prendre des mois pour les mener à bien.

- D'accord… ai-je droit à un nouvel indice ? Demandais-je.

- Pas dans l'immédiat.

Merde ! Bon on se calme, ça va bien se passer.

* * *

Voila ! Une review !

XD Qui adore Seb ? Personne... lol ça me surprend pas. MDR.

Par contre je précise une chose Séb ne sait rien du passé de Thatch.


	63. Le tempérament d'Izou

**Avis aux lecteurs :**

Je suis désolée, mais je vais prochainement me mettre en pause, j'ai plus qu'1 chapitre en réserve, il est loin le temps des 20 chapitres d'avances…

Désolé pour hier, Internet a planté !

* * *

Emy : Tu voulais des détails sur Seb en voila ! ^^ Contente de t'étonner encore.

Mufy : Thatch a réussi à dormir mais mal.

Chlo : Désolé Chlo, mais tes question sur le destin des persos, j'y répondrai pas, bien que tu ne sois pas la 1ère à me demander ^^ je dirais rien X3.

Oceane : Coucou, ça fait un moment en effet, tu vas bien j'espère. lol

* * *

**Vous allez adorer ce chapitre X'D**

* * *

**Chapitre 63 : Le tempérament d'Izou**

Sébastien partit peu de temps après que la 2ème condition fut accomplie.

Moi et Vista on est heureux pas comme Sébastien, on le laisse bouder dans son coin, moi tout ce qui m'importe c'est Amandine.

Ailleurs….

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? Je déteste cette Amandine, ça va être plus compliqué que je ne le pensais, j'ai l'impression qu'il semble beaucoup l'aimer.

Thatchounet, je t'aime énormément et je compte faire de toi mon amant, hum… je pense que je m'y prends mal.

Il n'est pas comme les autres mecs que j'ai rencontré… il semble être comme les filles, un brin romantique.

C'est un cœur tendre en faite… mouais si je veux le séduire il faut que tienne compte de ce paramètre important.

Hum… j'aurais dû acheter le livre comment être romantique pour les nuls ! Je suis sûr qu'il doit y en avoir un….

Ou alors je fais tout le contraire que je fais habituellement, j'y vais direct, donc il me faudra être subtil.

Mais avant, il va falloir que je sublime ce corps, pour qu'il ne soit pas indifférent héhéhé.

Je crois que je vais ouvrir ma chemise et laisser ces muscles saillants à la vue de tous.

Je descends du bateau et commence à chercher une boutique de fringues.

Ah oui mince j'ai oublié que j'ai pas d'argent… malgré que Amandine soit ma rivale, je suis quelqu'un d'honnête, je n'irai pas piocher dans ses économies, ni celles de Thatch ou n'importe qui.

Hum c'est embêtant… j'y songe, Amandine avait un don non ? Je l'ai peut-être, je veux une bourse remplit de berrys.

Héhéhéhé ça marche ! Je dévalise toutes les boutiques, me voila paré pour séduire mon petit Apollon !

Je rentre avec mes achats et pars me changer, je garde mon pantalon en cuir noir qui dessine si bien mes jambes, je vire mes chaussures, pour mettre des bottes noires style corsaire.

Hum… me manque plus que le fouet et je donnerai l'impression d'être un Maître du SM….

Si vous voulez mon avis je vais faire fuir, mon petit Thatchounet !

Optons pour une chemise de couleur, difficile alors que j'adore le cuir…, je prends une chemise à jabot rouge sang et en satin.

Maintenant je donne l'impression d'être un danseur de flamenco ! Hum j'ai hâte, d'aller séduire mon petit Thatch.

Hum… il me manque quelque chose, mais oui je sais, est-ce qu'il me reste de l'argent oui assez.

Je ressors dehors et je pars acheter des roses rouges, dit donc comparer au monde réel, elles ont du parfum.

En même temps ici la technologie et l'industrie n'est pas aussi développée que chez nous et je préfère.

Je rentre et mets dans un vase mes fleurs avant d'en prendre une pour mon Thatch, j'arrive mon coco.

C'est donc d'un pas chevaleresque rose à la main, que je cours à sa recherche, le voila tout seul dans un couloir désert… c'est le moment où jamais.

Je m'approche de lui et lui saisit le bras, il se retourne et soupire, moi je le plaque contre le mur et moi et lui donne ma rose.

Il rougit et serre les dents :

- Ce présent pour te dire que je t'aime, susurrais-je.

- Je n'en ai que faire ! Marmonna Thatch en repoussant ma rose.

- Pourtant je ne te laisse pas indifférent, tu rougis.

- C'est faux ! S'écria Thatch en me poussant pour se dégager.

- Hé mais attend !

- Non, laisses-moi tranquille !

- Pourquoi tu ne me veux pas ? D'accord j'ai été maladroit, mais je t'assure que je t'aime….

- J'en ai rien à battre ! Je n'aime qu'une seule personne c'est Amandine.

- Alors pourquoi rougis-tu en ma présence ?, ronronnais-je.

- Je ne rougis pas.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu luttes contre tes sentiments, t'offrait-elle du plaisir ? Ou c'était surtout toi qui lui en offrais.

- Ça ne te concerne pas, s'énerva Thatch.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis prêt à t'en donner du plaisir, voir même beaucoup, je suis certain qu'elle ne prenait pas souvent d'initiatives, tu dois être en manques, chuchotais-je contre son oreille.

- Laisse-moi !

Je l'embrassai de force, mais quelqu'un me tira l'oreille :

- AIE NON MAIS FAUT PAS TE GENER !

- La ferme le jeunot, tu me suis en vitesse et tu laisses Thatch.

- J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir.

SPAF :

- Je crois que t'as pas compris ! Ici il y a Père le capitaine et nous les commandants, quand on te donne un ordre tu l'exécutes ! Tu profites de ta ressemblance avec Amandine pour troubler Thatch, tu vas me suivre, claqua le travestit.

- Merci Izou, souffla Thatch.

- Je t'en prie.

- Aie, mais lâche-moi ça fait mal !

Cet Izou me tira par l'oreille en plus de me menacer avec un putain de revolver !

On entre dans ses appartements très… féminin… il ferme à clé et me lâcha enfin :

- Bon on va peut-être enfin pouvoir parler et je te conseille de rester tant que je n'aurais pas fini, claqua Izou.

- Oui, oui, bon ça va.

Ça me gonfle déjà.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à provoquer chez Thatch ? Il n'aime qu'Amandine, fais une croix dessus.

- Ce que je cherche à provoquer ce sont des sentiments en lui.

- De cette manière ? Répliqua Izou en arquant un sourcil.

- J'ai essayé d'être subtil.

- Tu repasseras, de toute façon laisses tomber il n'aime qu'Amandine.

- Ses réactions disent le contraire.

- Sébastien tu aimes vraiment Thatch ?

- Oui, fis-je ennuyé, de toute façon ça te concerne pas.

- Alors si tu l'aimes laisse-le en paix ! Il souffre déjà assez comme ça, n'en rajoute pas une couche.

- Hé ! Je ne cherche pas à le faire souffrir !

- Tu me parles sur un autre ton ! Haussa Izou.

- Tsss.

- Prend tes grands airs si ça te chante, je tiens à t'avertir d'une chose, si tu ne changes pas radicalement ton comportement, tu vas très vite te retrouver seul ! Presque tous les commandants n'ont pas envie de discuter avec toi, même Marco qui est d'un naturel à tempérer le jeu te trouve insupportable et irritant.

- Oh presque ? Qui sont donc ceux qui sont prêt à apprendre à me connaître, répliquais-je avec sarcasme.

- 1 seul commandant et il se tient devant toi andouille, sinon je te parlerai pas. Thatch ne travaille qu'avec toi par intérêt et obligation et toi t'a réussit à te mettre à dos et en rogne le commandant le plus sympathique, convivial, jovial et sociable et oui je te parle bien de Thatch.

Whoua… j'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit tout ça…. Je me sens mal là tout d'un coup :

- Thatch est quelqu'un de très doux, continua Izou d'un ton plus calme, de très amical, à l'arrivé d'Ace ça a été le tout premier à communiquer avec lui, souvent c'est par lui qu'un nouveau membre arrive à s'intégrer. Tu te l'es mis à dos, tu n'es pas là pour déconner ! Ta mission est d'aider Amandine.

- Je m'en fous d'elle, répliquais-je d'un ton glacial.

Izou sourit soudain avant de rire un peu :

- Mauvais menteur, tu dis ça car elle est ta rivale entre guillemet.

- Pff… j'ai une question mettons-la de côté tu veux.

- « La » à un prénom et c'est Amandine !

- Oui bon mettons Amandine de côté, soupirais-je excédé.

- Poses ta question.

- Pourquoi t'a envie de me connaître ? Alors que les autres non.

- Parce que tu ne sembles malgré tout pas mauvais dans le fond, tu as quelque chose qui m'interpelle et j'ai envie de te connaître.

- Pff… à quoi ça me servirait ?

- A te faire une bonne réputation, si tu aimes Thatch ce qu'il faut faire pour le séduire c'est encore de faire bonne impression, répliqua Izou. Actuellement tu ne donnes pas envie de te connaître, on a juste envie de te fuir ou de te voir dégager, qu'est-ce que cela te coûte que d'être plus sympathique avec les autres ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, crachais-je.

- Alors explique-moi, j'ai tout mon temps pour comprendre.

- Pourquoi tu crois que je vais te parler ?

- Parce que tu n'as personne d'autre pour t'écouter.

- Si j'ai le vieux….

SPAF, SPAF !

- S'IL Y A BIEN UNE CHOSE QUE JE NE SUPPORTE PAS C'EST QU'ON INSULTE PERE PIGE ?

- Oui…, gémis-je.

- Bien, reprenons fis soudain plus calme Izou comme si rien ne s'était passé, je t'écoute.

- TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TE PARLER APRES CE QUE TU M'AS FAIS !

- Si tu veux que je te montre plus de respect alors respecte les autres, persifla Izou.

Il a un regard à vous faire peur, peu de chose m'impressionne, mais j'ai rarement vu de regard aussi tranchant que celui là.

- Si tu veux vraiment conquérir Thatch, bats-toi contre Amandine à la loyale, attire-toi les faveurs de Thatch, montre-toi plus respectueux envers les autres, arrêtes de le chercher et soit moins rentre dedans. Tu verras, que Thatch te parlera déjà beaucoup plus facilement, mais si tu ne veux pas faire d'effort ça veut dire que tu n'éprouves pas de l'amour juste du désir et dans ce cas alors cesse tout de suite.

- Je l'aime ! Il est le type d'homme que j'aime et j'ai éprouvé un profond bien être à ses côtés.

- Hum… trop tôt pour que tu affirmes que c'est bien de l'amour ce que tu ressens.

- Rha… pourquoi je t'en parle à toi !

- Parce que je suis le seul, probablement avec Père, connaissant son caractère à t'avoir ouvert une porte pour te confier.

- Comment tu peux savoir que… Barbe Blanche veut bien que j'aille me confier à lui ?

- Bien tu progresses, sourit Izou, c'est très simple il me l'a dit.

- Je vois il veut que tu me cuisines pour que tu ailles lui répéter, dommage, je dirais rien !

- Père ne m'a jamais demandé de te cuisiner, mais il nous connaît tous ici et il savait que Thatch, Marco et moi ont est les plus sociables. Mais tu t'es rapidement attiré les foudres des 2 autres, il m'a dit de ne pas faire de même, au cas où t'aurais besoin de parler. Bref ma porte est ouverte à la discussion, c'est à toi de choisir ce que tu veux vraiment. Si tu es prêt à changer ton comportement quitte à ce que je t'aide alors je t'aiderai, je ne te cherche pas la guerre tu sais, moi ce que je voudrais c'est qu'on devienne ami.

Izou me tend sa main, je la regarde puis lui :

- Je suis sérieux tu sais, je ne demande qu'à être ton ami.

Je me méfie, qu'est-ce que je veux moi ? Je suppose que ça ne peut pas faire de mal… je serre la main d'Izou, elle est chaude et chaleureuse.

- J'espère ne pas le regretter.

- Pourquoi tu le regretterais ? Demanda Izou.

Je me braque dans mon silence :

- Maintenant qu'on est ami, tu peux tout me dire, tu n'es pas obligé de parler maintenant, mais ta phrase m'interpelle.

- Je t'avertis d'une chose, tu me poignardes dans le dos, je te tue sans hésiter, j'ai confié un jour ma confiance en ce que je croyais mes amis ! J'ai perdu ma seule famille qui me restait à savoir ma sœur à cause de ces salopards, alors je les tous tués un à un, ce dont j'ai été punis au paradis. J'ai des circonstances atténuantes qui font que je ne suis pas allé en enfer… si j'arrive à aider Amandine ma peine sera allégée considérablement. Ma seule faute a été de vouloir faire moi-même justice.

Izou m'écouta attentivement et je semblais lire de la compassion dans ses yeux :

- Je vois, si je peux t'assurer d'une chose, c'est qu'ici personne ne te trahira, si tel est le cas sache que la fraternité sera là pour te soutenir ainsi que Père. Mais tu sais, être agressif et hautain ne va pas te protéger, au lieu de te faire des amis tu vas te faire des ennemis. J'entends bien que tu as souffert, mais personne ne sera là pour te faire du mal, tu n'as plus confiance envers les hommes, toutefois essaye de t'ouvrir aux autres. Tu ne le regretteras pas et je serai là pour te soutenir en cas de besoin.

- Pas question que j'accorde toute ma confiance !

- Je ne te demande pas de donner toute ta confiance, mais de sympathiser et de commencer à apprendre les autres, après ce sera à toi de juger à qui donner ton entière confiance. Tu t'es confié à moi et sur un bout de ton passé, cela veut dire que tu as un minimum confiance en moi et donc sache que je ne le répéterai pas sans ton accord.

- J'espère bien, coupais-je.

- Tu verras que je suis muet comme une tombe, alors dis-moi acceptes-tu d'être plus aimable, respectueux et sympathique avec le reste du bateau ?

- Tu m'en demandes beaucoup.

- Je suis là pour t'aider, me rassura Izou d'une voix douce, si Marco et Thatch ne veulent pas t'intégrer, moi qui suis un des plus sociables je vais t'y aider, mais il faut que tu m'aides aussi. Tu sais Amandine à son arrivée était très timide et elle était impressionnée par nous, plusieurs ici ne sont pas restés indifférents sous son charme, sa timidité et sa maladresse, il y a évidemment Thatch et Vista. Mais il y avait Marco et Curiel aussi, elle a eu un peu de mal à s'imposer jusqu'à ce qu'elle pète un câble. Elle a giflé 2 commandants, Thatch et Vista justement et leur a passé un savon, mais tout en restant poli et elle a su les blesser dans leur ego de cette façon. Tu sais Thatch n'était pas dans ses favoris, beaucoup disais qu'elle risquait de soit sortir avec Vista ou Marco. Mais… Thatch a très vite changé, je l'ai vu, bon il était encore maladroit, toutefois il y avait beaucoup d'effort de fait pour essayer d'attirer l'attention de sa belle et ça a finit par payer. Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est fait comme Thatch, changes tes manières si tu veux vraiment le séduire.

Étonnamment, plus il le répète plus j'en suis convaincu, ça va être dur pour moi de changer mes manières.

Il veut que je change, il ne cherche pas vraiment à ce que j'arrive à me faire aimer de Thatch, lui me balance cette excuse pour que je change.

Mais j'ai toujours réussi à conquérir le cœur de ceux qui m'avait touché, donc je ne m'en fait pas.

- …. Je suppose que je n'ai de toute façon pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix, c'est à toi de décider, celui que je te propose, bien qu'il demande des efforts, sera le plus agréable à vivre.

- Bon essayons dans ce cas, fis-je à moitié convaincu.

- Très bien, dans ce cas pour commencer à t'intégrer, si tu le veux bien, on va discuter, mais pas qu'ici devant les autres aussi, pour qu'ils voient que tu n'es pas qu'une bête. Il faut qu'ils commencent à te voir d'une autre manière.

- Ça semble logique….

- Tiens c'est l'heure du déjeuner, aller viens on va y aller, ça va être un bon début.

Je le suis, d'un côté il n'a pas tord, si je veux Thatch je vais devoir prendre sur moi et j'ai horreur de ça.

D'un autre côté si j'y arrive, je savourerai d'avantage ma victoire si je le fais miens.

Quand j'arrive au réfectoire au côté d'Izou je vois bien que beaucoup lui jette des regards noirs.

Pourtant il les ignore royalement et s'installe, moi à ses côtés, il lance tout de suite la conversation :

- Dis-moi tu viens du monde réel ou du notre ? Demanda Izou.

- Réel, le même monde que celui d'Amandine pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir, c'est comment votre monde ?

- Bof, je préfère ici, l'air est sain.

- L'air est sain ? Répéta Izou perplexe.

- Je vais t'expliquer, dans notre monde nous avons une bien meilleure technologie qu'ici, notre médecine est plus poussée aussi, on sait produire des tonnes de denrées alimentaires. Seulement dans mon monde, ce genre d'activité nécessite des produits chimiques par exemple, des produits toxiques si tu préfères que certains n'hésitent pas à rejeter dans la nature. Ce n'est qu'un exemple, vous ici, c'est plus propre, vous n'avez pas encore toutes ces technologies et franchement tant mieux. Dans mon monde certaines maladies se sont développées à cause de la pollution.

- C'est horrible et vous laissez faire ça ?

- Non, des lois obligent à respecter des normes, mais certains les contournent toujours, mais il y a aussi des personnes qui ont bien conscience qu'il faut faire quelque chose pour sauver notre planète. Car la pollution que nous produisons réchauffe notre planète et ce réchauffement accélère la fonte des glaces de nos 2 pôles et que donc qu'une bonne partie des terres se retrouvent sous l'eau, expliquais-je.

- Mais c'est horrible.

- Ouais et moi je lutte contre ça, enfin luttait….

- Je n'en doute pas, vue l'ardeur et la détermination que je lis quand tu en parles. Amandine ne parlait pas beaucoup de son monde, probablement car c'est encore trop tôt.

- Moi ça me dérange pas d'en parler.

- D'accord, Amandine nous a dit qu'elle venait de la France je crois, c'est un pays c'est ça ?

- Exact, je viens aussi de France.

- Ah bon et vous êtes combien d'habitants ?

- Presque 66 millions.

- COMBIEN ? S'exclama Izou sidéré.

- Tu as bien entendu et dans notre monde on compte une population mondiale d'environ 7 milliards de personne.

Izou me fit les yeux ronds, stupéfait :

- Hé bin, notre monde en compte pas autant..., je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on ait 1 milliard, plusieurs millions c'est certains, mais pas autant.

- Oh je comprends mieux ton étonnement.

- Ne l'écoute pas Izou, balança Ace, il te dit n'importe quoi pour se rendre intéressant.

Avant que j'ai le temps de sortir une réplique cinglante, Izou parle :

- Pourquoi ? Tu viens du monde réel peut-être ? Répliqua Izou sèchement.

- Heu… non… mais….

- Parfait, alors ne t'avise pas de mettre en cause ce qu'il dit, Amandine avait dit, sur le peu qu'elle a lâché, que leur monde n'était pas constitué d'îles comme nous, mais d'énormes continents, moi je pense que ses chiffres sont possibles.

Ace dégage mi-gêné, mi-énervé et moi je suis effaré, ce Izou semble avoir un caractère bien trempé :

- Heu… merci, je suppose, fis-je encore sous le choc.

- T'inquiète, hé c'est pas parce que je suis le 16ème commandant que je les laisse m'écrabouiller, au contraire, ils me craignent. Surtout si je ressors une sale affaire.

- Quelle sale affaire ? Demandais-je curieux.

- Une sale blague qu'ils ont faite à Amandine.

Putain encore elle ! Mais elle est partout.

- Du coup pour qu'ils s'excusent je les ai traînés de force dans les boutiques pour qu'ils lui achètent un présent pour s'excuser. Ils l'ont eu mauvaise un bon moment, surtout qu'ils savent que je suis capable de recommencer, en plus de savoir comment remettre à leur place mes frères.

- Je vois ça…, ça me fait presque peur.

- Je sais être juste, t'inquiète pas, c'est d'ailleurs ce que redoute mes frères, ils savent très bien que quand je les recadre, même si c'est mon « supérieur hiérarchique », j'ai raison.

- Et… t'es pas détesté avec tout ça ?

- Non, on est une famille, répliqua Izou, chacun fait ses erreurs et son lot de conneries, il est normal qu'à un moment donné l'un d'entre nous corrige. Tout comme il sera normal si c'est moi qui me plante qu'on me rectifie.

Une famille… ma pauvre sœur… si j'arrive à aider Amandine… je pourrais peut-être enfin la revoir….

- Et ça te gêne pas que tout le monde te jette des regards noirs ?

- Écoute, qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent je m'en fous, j'ai mon opinion et eux la leur, ils savent très bien que je n'adhérerai pas à leur point de vue pour avoir un sentiment d'appartenance. Laisse-les tomber et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, même si tout le monde me fait la tronche, je m'en balance, ce qui m'importe c'est l'opinion que j'ai de moi. Et je pense être quelqu'un de bien et de normal, et non quelqu'un de bizarre et de méchant. De plus Père m'aime comme tout le monde ici et pour moi c'est ce qu'il m'importe, c'est qu'il me considère comme un bon fils.

Il se contente de peu… c'est quelqu'un de bien, effectivement, je souris, l'un de mes rares vrai sourires :

- Et tu peux me rajouter dans ta liste, je trouve que tu es quelqu'un de vraiment bien.

- Merci, toi non plus si on creuse un peu.

On ria et discuta encore un long moment, malgré l'ambiance chargée d'électricité, je m'en foutais, mais avec Izou c'est dingue, il a le don de vous faire oublier la lourdeur des regards.

C'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Malgré nos débuts houleux, je sens que je suis capable d'accorder ma confiance à Izou et ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis… un moment en fait.

Soudain j'entends une voix céleste, ah l'arrivé d'un nouvel indice : « Acceptation ».

Aie… cet indice concerne 2 conditions… je me demande pour laquelle s'est… dans tous les cas, va falloir que je trouve mon Thatchounet et que je lui dise.

- J'ai un indice à transmettre à Thatch tu m'accompagnes ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, pas de soucis, c'est quoi l'indice ?

- Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à te le dire, car c'est Thatch qui doit l'entendre d'abord, si j'essaye j'ai peur que je n'arrive à rien prononcer.

- Bon ne dis rien, on attend Thatch.

On bifurque dans de nombreux couloirs, avant d'aller dans sa cabine où il est cloîtré presque tout le temps.

C'est Izou qui frappe à la porte :

- Hé ouvre Thatch, je suis avec Sébastien, il a un indice à te donner.

Whoua, même pas une seconde après la porte est ouverte :

- Quel est l'indice ? Demanda Thatch d'un ton neutre.

- Acceptation. Cet indice concerne 2 conditions, je pense qu'il serait judicieux que tu le note, si jamais j'en ai d'autres ça te sera utile pour les relier.

- Bonne idée, fit Thatch un peu surpris.

Thatch nous fit dos en retournant dans sa chambre, Izou me fait signe que c'était nickel chrome :

- Accepter quoi ?

J'essayai de parler évidemment aucun son ne sortir de ma bouche :

- Désolé, je peux pas t'en dire d'avantage.

- Hum… je vais réfléchir… et merci de m'avoir prévenu.

- De rien.

On le laissa, à mon grand désespoir et regret :

- Hé, tu vois à ne pas lui sauter dessus et à lui parler sans provocation il t'a parlé poliment en plus de te remercier, alors convaincu que mes conseils sont les bons ?

- Mouais… mais si je me retrouve seul avec lui, je ne suis pas certain d'être le même.

- Mais si, en tout cas, même s'il va rester méfiant, tu viens aussi d'ouvrir une petite ouverture chez lui, va falloir que maintenant tu continues à faire pareil, même quand je suis pas là.

- C'est pas gagné, grognais-je.

- Tu as peut-être des défauts, mais on peut pas te reprocher ta lucidité, sourit Izou.

Je m'arrête, il a le don de vous redonner le sourire ce type ! Je l'aime bien :

- Merci, j'en mérite pas tant.

- Modeste en prime ?

- Heu… déconne pas non plus, je crois pas que je le suis tout le temps.

- Ça se travaille, mais j'ai bons espoirs.

- Hum… je le prends pour un compliment… j'ai une question… pourquoi t'es habillé comme une femme, il doit y avoir une raison non ?

- En effet, pour beaucoup de chose je suis une fille manqué, étant gosse, j'ai toujours trouvé les vêtements de garçon moches, alors que ceux des filles, c'était juste des merveilles. Il y avait plus de fantaisie, ceux des mecs c'est trop sobre… des fois trop macho, j'aime et j'en suis fier le rose, le rouge, le parme, le violet principalement. Je me sens à l'aise uniquement dans des vêtements 100 % féminin.

- Ok et dans quel domaine tu n'es pas une fille manqué ?

- Le tir je dirais, c'est pas souvent que tu croises une fille porter un revolver et puis… je suis hétéro, j'aurais pu être une fille manqué sur mon orientation sexuelle.

- Ah bon t'aime les nanas ? Quel genre ?

- Un peu dans le même style qu'Amandine.

- Tu étais amoureux d'elle ?

- Non, étrangement non, mais je sais que si je dois tomber amoureux c'est de quelqu'un qui lui ressemblera. Et toi t'aime les mecs… qu'est-ce qui t'attire ?

- En fait je suis bisexuel, mais j'ai un gros penchant pour les mecs, je t'avouerai mais me frappe pas, que si je le pouvais, je serais pas contre un petit plan à 3 entre moi, Thatch et Amandine.

- Et tu veux que Thatch… t'es bizarre.

- Je ne peux pas profiter d'elle, soit elle revient et moi je me tire, soit je reste définitivement ici, si on échoue. Dans les 2 cas, elle n'est pas là physiquement, mais Thatch si, donc je vais essayer de profiter que de son compagnon.

- Ok, je vois le topo… si tu as plus des penchants pour les mecs, alors qu'est-ce qui a fait qu'Amandine a fait la différence ?

- Son authenticité je dirais et sa timidité, je la trouve craquante….

- Dis-moi t'as pas plutôt un cœur d'artichaut ?

- Mais non, répliquais-je vexé.

- Menteur, ria Izou.

Il m'a démasqué, mon pauvre petit cœur d'artichaut, j'y peux rien, si je craque tout les 4 matins sur quelqu'un.

Franchement c'est pas facile à vivre tous les jours, saleté de cœur !

- Thatch serait combien à ton tableau de chasse ?

- Laisses-moi compter.

Je m'arrête de marcher et me répète les noms dans ma tête :

- Oh le 23ème, fis-je.

- Rien que ça… bon Thatch n'est pas mieux, avant Amandine, il a eu je ne sais combien d'amante d'un soir.

- Oh c'est un actif au lit, fis-je excité.

- N'y pense même pas, continua Izou un peu plus sévèrement, tu le laisses venir à toi, va pas nous le violer non plus !

- J'irais pas jusque là, m'indignais-je.

- J'espère bien pour toi, car vu comment tu es entreprenant, c'est limite si tu n'as pas une grosse étiquette sur le front avec marqué dessus : Violeur convulsif !

- Tu plaisantes, me risquais-je.

- Non, je suis sérieux là, t'envoie clairement le message.

- Je savais pas….

- TU TE FOUS DE MOI ! S'exclama Izou horrifié.

- Bah non….

- Et il est sérieux en plus, répliqua Izou en se plaquant une main contre le visage, il y a du boulot, heureusement que je suis patient.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi Thatch ne me veut pas, j'ai pourtant pas l'air d'un psychopathe… pourquoi j'ai ma conscience qui me hurle le contraire.

- Sérieusement comment tu as fait pour coucher avec 22 personnes avec une technique de drague aussi nulle ?

- Dans mon monde, j'étais assez beau gosse, fis-je en souriant, et un très bon dieu du sexe….

- Fais gaffe à tes chevilles.

- Elles se portent très bien, cela vient peut-être aussi que dans mon monde, on se cherche beaucoup plus sur ce terrain là qu'ici.

- Humm… en tout cas, calme-toi un peu, car tu as une sale image vis-à-vis des autres.

- J'avais capté.

* * *

Alors ? Une tite review.

Encore désolé du petit retard.


	64. Les échanges

**Désolé de ce retard d'1 jour ! **

* * *

Chlo : Non il n'était pas psychopathe, il en donne juste l'impression.

Emy : Tu as raison ) Seb n'est pas si mauvais.

Kiwi-13 : Non j'ai pas lu la fic que tu me parles.

Demonang : La voila

* * *

**Chapitre 64 : Les échanges**

Hum…. Acceptation… pour 2 conditions, il m'en faudrait au moins un 2ème indice.

Ce qui m'interpelle actuellement c'est Sébastien… Izou a dû lui passer un savon, dieu sait le don qu'il a pour vous casser.

En tout cas j'ai apprécié qu'il me parle normalement, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion, si Izou lui a fait peur, il va être docile, mais une fois seul, j'ai de nets doutes….

Enfin, si Izou l'a dans sa ligne de mire, ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il devienne plus sage le Séb….

Je n'ai aucune idée pour les conditions, j'ai du mal à réfléchir, Amandine me manque… Amandine… mon Amandine….

Je soupire contre mon mur avant de me décoller de ce dernier, j'ai envie de parler d'elle, avec ses parents.

J'allume le PC de ma douce et rentre le mot de passe, ensuite je vais sur sa boite mail, faut pas croire, mais j'ai vite appris avec elle.

Et puis c'est tellement bien foutu leur engin, pour supprimer, vous avez le bouton pour et avec écrit dessus l'action que ça entraine.

C'est toujours elle qui entame la conversation, en fait je n'ai jamais discuté avec eux, ni par mail, ni par le… téléphone c'est ça ! J'ai encore envie d'appeler ça escargophone.

Je ne sais pas trop comment débuter mon message…

Avec un Bonjour, c'est un bon début non ? J'ai envie de parler d'elle mais de quoi ?

J'aurais voulu les rencontrer ses parents… comment me trouve t'il vis-à-vis de leur fille ? M'apprécie-t-il ? Que des questions angoissantes.

_Bonjour, _

_Je ne sais pas comment débuter cette conversation._

_J'aurais personnellement voulu vous rencontrer._

_Plusieurs questions me brûlent les lèvres depuis un moment… et c'est assez angoissé, je l'admets que je vous les pose :_

_Est-ce que vous me considérez comme quelqu'un de convenable pour votre fille ?_

_M'appréciez-vous ?_

_Me trouvez-vous trop vieux ? Peut-être ? _

_L'âge m'importe peu, pour votre fille aussi et elle m'a confié que vous aussi, mais entre ce qu'on dit et la pratique, il y a un écart._

_Enfin voila…_

_Dans l'espoir de recevoir une réponse de votre part._

_Thatch Rustal._

Je sélectionne le mail de sa mère et j'attends avec angoisse la réponse.

Du calme ça ne fait qu'une heure que tu attends…. Si ça se trouve ils me voient d'un mauvais œil.

Une réponse, c'est quelque peu tremblant que j'ouvre et lis le mail.

_Bonjour Thatch, _

_Excuse-nous (mon mari et moi) pour l'attente, ton mail nous a surpris, mais nous en sommes ravis._

_Une chose, ne sois pas si formel, on se tutoie, nous sommes en famille, sauf si ça te gêne._

_Nous tenons à te rassurer, l'âge pour nous n'a pas d'importance, c'est le bonheur de nos enfants qui prime._

_Certes, tu as presque notre âge, mais tu es un homme mûr et avec la maturité d'Amandine, elle ne voulait pas, elle était catégorique, d'un gamin, mais d'un homme._

_Un homme capable de l'aimer, de la respecter et de lui dire combien elle est belle et jolie pour lui redonner confiance en elle._

_Nous avons pu voir, à travers les mangas et vos aventures, que vous vous aimez énormément et cela nous fait plus que plaisir._

_Je n'ai jamais vue Amandine aussi heureuse et épanouie._

_Tu y es pour beaucoup._

_Je pense et mon mari est d'accord, que tu es quelqu'un de bien, aussi nous t'apprécions évidemment._

_Rassures-toi sur ce point._

_Plus le temps passe, plus nous pensons que tu es l'homme qui fallait à Amandine._

_De plus, tu fais tout pour la ramener, ça montre aussi ton attachement pour notre fille et ton amour._

_Courage, nous sommes sûrs que tu réussiras et si tu as besoin de nous pour parler ou pour t'aider dans tes démarches n'hésites pas._

J'en eu la gorge nouée, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, Amandine avait raison en disant que ses parents étaient très ouvert sur l'âge et que seul le bonheur de leur enfant importait.

_Merci, _

_Votre réponse ne m'a pas laissé indifférent, je ne m'attendais pas à un retour si positif et favorable._

_Est-ce que vous savez quelques choses sur le contenu des autres conditions ?_

_Et aussi pourrions-nous après parler de votre fille._

J'attendais, la réponse avec impatience, comme j'aimerai qu'ils me disent que oui, qu'ils ont des infos pour ma douce et m'aider à avancer.

_Ce n'est rien, nous te sentions pas bien lors de ton premier message._

_Pour les conditions, nous n'en savons rien sur le contenu, nous en sommes désolés._

_Ensuite, nous pouvons parler d'Amandine oui._

_Que veux-tu savoir ?_

Elle a beaucoup de chance, d'avoir des parents si ouverts…. Ici ça ne court pas les rues, dans leur monde, j'imagine que c'est pareil.

_Je ne sais pas vraiment…_

_J'ai envie de parler d'elle, mais par où commencer je l'ignore…, mais je me dis que peut-être ça m'aidera à la délivrer… et parallèlement à mieux la connaître._

_Même si nous avons appris beaucoup l'un sur l'autre, j'aimerai encore la connaître._

J'attendis avec impatience le nouveau message.

_Une chose va probablement te surprendre chez elle, elle est très susceptible, c'est son principal défaut en plus de tout prendre mal._

_Même si c'est une remarque, elle prend pour un reproche, toutefois on constate que depuis qu'elle est a tes côtés, ça ne se voit pas ou presque plus._

_Tu l'as d'une certaine façon aidé en l'aimant telle qu'elle est, en plus d'être attentif et à son écoute._

? Amandine susceptible ? Merde, c'est une découverte !

Ok elle a à son arrivé péter un câble, mais bon….

_J'en suis étonné, je ne l'avais pas vu._

_Quoi qu'un événement aurait dû me faire tilt._

Mais oui, je comprends mieux sa réaction vive avec Anna et l'histoire dramatique de la chasse aux trésors….

Bon a pas été très fins et malins non plus… mais elles nous connaissaient, c'était sur le ton de la plaisanterie… ou pas.

Tout dépend de la perception… enfin, elles avaient fait fort en s'enfuyant.

Maintenant je comprends mieux sa réaction impulsive.

_Ca ne se voit pas beaucoup, depuis que votre amour est réciproque elle a beaucoup progressé sur elle-même._

_Elle doit s'en être rendu compte, tu étais ce qui lui manquais, tu as su l'aider à ce mettre en valeur et à l'aider à s'apprécier._

_Pour parler d'elle, c'est une enfant qui a beaucoup souffert par le passé de la méchanceté gratuite._

_J'ignore ce qu'elle t'a dit, je ne voudrais pas te dire des choses que tu ignores._

_Je ne voudrais pas qu'un froid s'installe parce qu'elle n'aura pas tout dit._

_Probablement parce qu'elle ne se sent pas prête ou pas oublie, il y a tellement de choses._

Quand je reçois le message ça m'interloque, Amandine m'a que confié que son plus gros secret, c'était sa relation avec Yvan.

Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il ne s'agit pas de lui, de quoi peut-il s'agir, je comprends le silence de ses parents, mais ça titille ma curiosité.

En même temps si Amandine a jugé de ne rien dire… c'est son droit, je n'ai d'ailleurs pas envie de chercher son « secret ».

Si elle veut le dire, elle me le dira, enfin… faut déjà que j'arrive à la ramener, soupirais-je.

Acceptation… un indice pour 2 conditions…. ARGGGGGGGGG ! Je ne vais jamais trouver.

Mais en même temps ce secret me préoccupe… j'espère que ce n'est rien de grave….

_J'attendrais alors qu'Amandine vienne à moi, rassurez-vous j'accepte son silence._

_Mais rassurez-moi au moins, ce n'est rien de grave ?_

J'angoisse aussi un peu, je respecte le silence, mais si cela pouvait être quelque chose de pas grave… ça me soulagerait et là je lis.

_Non, rien de grave._

Ouf… me voila soulagé et rassuré.

Je soupire et sourit, alors ma douce on me fait encore de cachoterie ? Que tu es vilaine.

Je souris, même le mot vilaine est un terme affectueux quand je l'emploi pour la désigner….

Si un jour je dois la désigner négativement je me demande quels mots j'utiliserai…

En fait j'ai pas envie de le savoir !

Pour l'instant j'aime ma tendresse, ma délice, ma douce, mon oiseau des iles, ma princesse, ma déesse !

J'aime bien tous ces petits surnoms.

Hum… 2 conditions… et l'indice est acceptation… tu parles d'un indice, il doit être associé avec un autre.

J'espère qu'on m'en donnera un autre, car je rame un peu.

Pendant ce temps…

- Hé Izou je peux te parler 5 minutes seul à seul ? Interpella Ace.

- J'arrive, je te laisse Séb, je reviens.

- Ok, moi je vais aller me balader dans le bateau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Izou suspicieux une fois que lui et Ace furent seuls.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? Claqua Ace.

- Si tu commençais par être plus clair Ace, je serais mieux te répondre.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Pourquoi tu discutes avec cet… ce type arrogant !

- Ca ne te concerne pas ! Répliqua Izou calmement mais froidement.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu trouves à ce type ?

- T'entends quoi là ? Je suis hétéro imbécile, répliqua Izou en frappant Ace sur le crane avec sa main.

Izou partit énervé :

- Bande d'imbécile… crétin…, marmonna t'il.

Pendant ce temps.

Hum… je me demande où je suis, c'est tellement grand ici, bha je vais demander à la personne qui est dans cette cabine où je suis et comment m'en sortir surtout…

Je toque personne, j'ouvre et là, je vois une chambre féminine, j'entre, tiens, tiens, ça c'est un mp3, le genre de chose qu'on ne trouve que dans mon monde.

Je serais dans la chambre d'Amandine.

Je regarde avec respect chaque objet, sa chambre est impeccable, le parfum que j'y respire est enivrant, hum… pas étonnant que Thatch et d'autres aient cédé à ses charmes.

Son plus grand charme est sans conteste sa timidité qui la rende adorable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda la voix glaciale de Thatch.

Décidemment il va me détester, je suis un peu sur son territoire ici :

- Rien, je me suis perdu et j'espérais qu'il y ait quelqu'un derrière cette porte, mais personne, après j'ai rapidement compris que j'étais dans la chambre d'Amandine. T'en fait pas, j'ai touché à rien.

Thatch me scruta sévèrement et regarda la pièce :

- Je viens tellement souvent ici, que je pourrais te dire si tu as déplacé un objet ne serais-ce que d'un millimètre, me dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Je le sens loin de moi… je le désire si fort, j'ai envie de le faire mien, cette Amandine nous sépare.

Je m'avance et vois sa réaction, il ne recule pas :

- Je t'interdis de faire un pas de plus, continua sombrement Thatch.

Je vois qu'il rougit, je lui fais de l'effet et je sais que la ressemblance avec Amandine joue un rôle énorme dans ses réactions.

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher, pense à ce qu'Izou à dit, d'un effort sans précédent je lui fais dos et change de sujet, je désigne la pièce :

- On s'y sent bien ici, on sent qu'avec elle il y régnait une atmosphère douce et apaisante, elle doit beaucoup te manquer.

- Oui, soupira Thatch tristement.

J'aurais cru qu'il me dirait un oui froid et sec, du fait que je remue le couteau dans la plaie :

- Si… tu veux parler ou… que tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là, fis-je en me retournant.

Thatch arqua un sourcil, faut dire que… je peux comprendre sa surprise et sa méfiance dans mes propos, bien que sincères.

- Bref, toussais-je, comme c'est une sorte de sanctuaire je vais me retirer.

Je pars rapidement, je suis déçu qu'il ne m'ait même pas retenu.

Car il y aurait eu une chance pour qu'il me touche et me retienne, là rien, patience Séb !

En attendant je suis bien embêté, non mais quelle nouille, là je suis vraiment paumé sur ce putain de navire.

J'arrive même pas à revenir sur mes pas, pfff moi et l'orientation ça fait 2.

Je passe dans un autre couloir et là l'écran noir.

Hum, putain me voila attaché à un mur d'une cave du navire je crois, fais frisquet et humide ici, j'en éternue.

Je relève les yeux et tente de discerner ce qui m'entoure, et je commence à avoir la dalle en plus.

Depuis combien de temps je suis là moi ?

J'essaye de me libérer, mais ces chaines… sont… super… solides !

Je retente, rien à faire :

- Rha ! Fait chier, beuglais-je.

Ailleurs :

- Dites quelqu'un aurait vue Sébastien ? Demandais-je pour la énième fois depuis qu'on s'est séparé.

Personne me répond… bien sûr, je n'aime pas ça, je dine seul… sa disparition me préoccupe, j'la sens pas et quand j'ai ce genre de pressentiment j'ai juste !

J'en ai ma claque, je prends mon révolver, monte sur la table et tire en l'air, le silence se fait :

- Je ne me répéterai pas, où est Sébastien ?

Je vois que Thatch remarque sa disparition et que ça le préoccupe :

- On a discuté un peu tous les deux, mais après… je ne l'ai pas revu.

Bon j'ai l'impression que l'échange s'est bien se passé, c'est au moins ça.

Je regarde Père, lui aussi ça le gêne :

- Alors ? Répétais-je.

- Inutile Izou, je m'en occupe, me coupa Père.

Je descendis de la table, bien, si ces imbéciles ne veulent pas discuter avec moi, peut-être que Père saura les faire parler.

- Sébastien n'est pas facile à vivre on est d'accord, mais il n'a pas le fond mauvais, et il est aussi votre frère et indirectement votre sœur Amandine. Alors soit la personne se dénonce, soit je retrouve Sébastien et j'abats l'idiot de fils qui lui aura fait du mal.

Un frisson d'horreur traversa toute l'assemblée, je comprends Père l'absence de Sébastien est trop longue, il doit soupçonner comme moi qu'on l'est piégé et emprisonné à un endroit dieu sait où.

Personne ne parle, Thatch se lève et frappe la table la cassant en deux, oh putain….

- Où est Sébastien ? Tonna t'il, je vous préviens si vous lui avez fais quoi que ce soit, je vous torturerai nuit et jour. ALORS !?

- Je sais où il est… mais je n'ai pas agis seul, répondit Ace, je devais juste faire diversion et séparer Izou et Sébastien….

- Où il est ? Répéta sombrement Thatch, où tu peux faire une croix sur notre amitié.

Ace devient livide :

- Il est dans la cave… la numéro 33, dit-il en tremblant de peur de perdre Thatch.

- Et qui est mêlé à cette histoire ? Demanda aussitôt Thatch en aboyant.

- Moi, répondit Curiel.

- Alors là ça m'étonne de toi, répondit aussitôt Thatch, c'est pas ton genre.

- Il se trouve que j'avais des sentiments similaires aux tiens pour Amandine et le voir, si arrogant, si hautain, on voulait lui donner une leçon.

- Bande d'imbécile, persifflais-je, vous ne voyez jamais plus loin que le bout de votre nez !

- J'espère pour vous que vous ne lui avez rien fait de mal, prévint Père, sinon je sanctionnerai !

- On en lui a rien fait, répliquèrent le 2 responsables.

Je me précipite dans la cave 33, Thatch me talonne :

- Il t'a rien fait au moins quand vous avez discuté ?

- Non à ma grande surprise.

- Faut lui laisser une chance, même s'il mérite ce qu'ils lui ont fait, ce n'est pas une solution, déjà qu'il est imbuvable, mais l'emprisonné va le rendre irritable en plus !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi et puis c'est le corps d'Amandine merde ! Je ne peux pas non plus les laisser faire ça.

- Je comprends, la voila.

Thatch et moi on ouvre la porte et on trouve Sébastien attaché à des chaines qu'on réserve en général à des prisonniers.

Quand on en a… ce qui est très rare.

- Ca va ? Demandais-je aussitôt.

- Ouai, j'ai mal à la tête et j'ai la dalle aussi, marmonna Sébastien.

Le voila libéré, il titube un peu, mais Thatch et moi on le soutien tous les deux.

- Allez courage, y'a juste 5 escaliers de 10 marches à monter à 12 couloirs à traverser, fis-je.

Thatch sourit discrètement quand j'énumère la traversée qu'il faut faire.

- Tu parles d'un encouragement, bougonna Sébastien.

- Dis-moi, qu'as-tu fait pour être enfermé ? Demanda Thatch.

- Rien justement, marmonna Sébastien, j'étais en train de marcher tranquillement quand on m'a assommé.

Quand on arrive enfin au réfectoire, avec un peu de mal car ce Séb pèse son poids, on voit la mine dépitée et pour certaines furieuses de nos frères.

Père a dû leur passer un bon savon, Ace regarde méchamment Sébastien, il y a de la rancune vis-à-vis de son arrivé fracassante je pense !

Va falloir que Sébastien travaille sur lui, mais que les autres l'aident aussi et ne restent pas sur leur première impression, car je pense que Sébastien peut être quelqu'un d'assez sympathique quand on l'apprivoise.

Malheureusement, c'est très dur d'effacer une première impression, surtout quand elle est très négative, ce qui est le cas.

Il va falloir qu'il fasse ses preuves et ça c'est pas gagner !

On l'installe, moi je lui sers de quoi manger, il est pâle comme tout, on dirait qu'il va faire une crise d'hypoglycémie.

Il se jette limite sur le contenu de son assiette en particulier les féculents :

- Du sucre, me souffle t'il.

J'hoche la tête et je lui en donne, j'en ai toujours sur moi, c'est un truc indispensable à avoir.

Il prend mon carré de sucre et semble allé mieux :

- Tu ne nous avais pas dis tes antécédents médicaux, reprochais-je.

- J'y ai pas songé.

- C'est bien un tord, grondais-je, t'aurais pu mourir.

- On se calme, coupa Thatch, ça suffit vous deux. Merci ! Mais Izou a raison, cet oubli aurait pu être très dangereux, si tu as d'autres problèmes de santé, il vaut mieux que tu en informes le médecin de bord et l'équipage aussi…. Comme ça, ça éviterai que des imbéciles jouent avec le feu.

Je vois Ace s'empourprer avec Curiel, Curiel je sais qu'il a honte maintenant, mais au vue de l'expression de Ace lui va pas en démordre.

Il va encore penser qu'il a raison et va rester buté, Séb si tu espérais conquérir Ace c'est foutu, il te tuerait avec ses flammes.

Mais en même temps, Ace à honte, car Thatch vient de le recadrer et comme c'est son ami le plus proche ça fait mal.

- Mais y n'empêche il le méritait, explosa Ace.

- Si tu penses avoir raison Ace, alors vas-y fait comme Teach et prend-toi s'en à un de tes frères, intervint Barbe Blanche.

Ace ouvre la bouche et a les yeux ronds, en plus d'être dégouté et déçu d'être comparé à Teach, mais Père a raison.

Je sens que je vais avoir une migraine… va falloir que je discute avec Père, je vais pas pouvoir tout gérer seul.

Comme s'il avait entendu le fil de mes pensées il me demande de le suivre, après avoir demandé à Thatch de veiller sur Sébastien et aux restes de mes frères à ne rien tenter.

- Père, est-ce qu'on ne peut pas demander à Marco de m'aider ?

- J'ai déjà demandé, il ne veut pas,

- Père pardonne-moi, mais depuis quand on n'obéit pas à tes ordres ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'était pas un ordre, mais une proposition et vue la réaction de Marco j'ai préféré ne rien demandé, ça n'aurait rien donné de bon.

- Oui, mais Père, je pense pas y arriver tout seul, cet incident montre bien qu'ils ne sont pas prêt. Il leurs a été facile de me séparer de Sébastien pour faire ce qu'ils avaient en tête.

- Je serais là pour tempérer et les choses et puis je n'ai pas abattu toutes mes cartes, il nous reste encore….

- Moi, fit la voix joyeuse d'Anna.

- Anna, avec ce type ! C'est du suicide !

- Non je ne pense pas, répliqua Anna, avec moi il s'est montré très gentlemen, il doit avoir un petit faible pour moi.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, bon dieu ce type a vraiment un cœur d'artichaut !

Enfin avoir quelqu'un qu'il respecte va m'aider.

- En plus, j'étais assez proche d'Amandine et qui sait en discutant avec lui je l'aiderai peut-être, ça me fait de la peine pour Sébastien, j'ai pas l'impression que la vie ait été toute rose avec lui.

- Ca tu peux le dire.

- Tu sais quelque chose ?

- Oui, mais j'ai promis mon silence.

- Par contre Anna juste une chose, toussa Barbe Blanche, fais attention à ne pas être seule en sa présence.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je sais me battre, gare à lui s'il ose me toucher et puis le fait que tu sois l'homme le plus fort du monde va je pense beaucoup le freiner.

- Faut espérer, soupirais-je.

* * *

Désolé, la fic est en pause dès ce soir, j'ai plus de chapitre d'avance.

Une review ? =D j'adore vous lire vous pouvez me mettre un pavé j'y réponds toujours et j'adore les pavés.

* * *

Pour me faire pardonner un bêtisier !

**Oo Mesdames l'heure est grave !**

Ace : Hé Izou je peux te parler 5 minutes seul à seul ?

Izou : J'arrive, je te laisse Séb, je reviens.

Seb : Ok, moi je vais aller me balader dans le bateau.

Izou : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ace : Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Izou : Si tu commençais par être plus clair Ace, je serais mieux te répondre.

Ace : Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Pourquoi tu discutes avec cet… ce type arrogant !

Izou : Ca ne te concerne pas !

Ace : Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu trouves à ce type ? Je vois pas ce qu'il a de plus pour que tu sois séduit par ce type.

Izou : Oo Quoi t'es jaloux ?

Ace : NON PAS DU TOUT !

Izou : Mais… depuis quand t'es amoureux de moi ?

Ace : Laisse tomber.

Izou lui enserrant la taille et susurrant : Attend Ace, tu n'as pas envie de connaître mes sentiments ?

**Brève retrouvaille**

Seb : On s'y sent bien ici, on sent qu'avec elle il y régnait une atmosphère douce et apaisante, elle doit beaucoup te manquer.

Thatch désespéré : Oui.

Producteur : Coupé ! Pause.

Thatch : Ouf.

Amandine : Tu as été génial mon amour….

Thatch fonce sur sa belle, la prend dans ses bras la penche en arrière et l'embrasse passionnément : Tu m'as manqué mon amour, vient là que je te serre contre moi.

Enserre sa fine taille contre lui.

Thatch : C'est dur le tournage sans toi, quand reviendras-tu ?

Amandine : Secret d'auteuse.

Thatch marmonnant : J'ai horreur des secrets.

Amandine chuchotant à l'oreille : Même les secrets de mon être ?

Thatch chuchotant à son tour : Hum… pas gentil ça.

Amandine chuchotant toujours : Je sais, pour me faire pardonner je ne porte pas de sous-vêtements.

Thatch OO : Hey la production on reprend ! Je veux en finir avec cette journée *pour pouvoir vérifier les dires de ma tendresse*

**Une scène difficile à réaliser**

Thatch se leva et frappa la table la cassant en deux.

Producteur : Coupé, enfin tu y arrives.

Thatch : Comme si c'était si facile de détruire une table sous le coup de la colère, surtout quand c'est jouer.

Producteur : Et comment tu as fait pour réussir ?

Thatch : J'ai demandé à Amandine de m'énerver *vois Amandine discuter, sourire et rire avec Vista*… VISTA ARRETE DE LA RELUQUER ET DE LA DRAGUER *Cours à sa poursuite*

Vista : Je t'abandonne ma belle.

Thatch : SEUL MOI A LE DROIT DE L'APPELER MA BELLE !

Amandine s'interposant : Thatch, je n'ai fais que t'aider à t'énerver comme convenu *chuchote* je serais toute à toi ce soir, attachée, soumise à tes gestes, à tes paroles et à tes assauts.

Thatch ne dit rien… c'est son nez qui parler puisqu'il est prit d'un grand saignement nasal.

Ace : Je crois que c'est chaud leurs échanges.

Marco : Non tu crois ? Moi je dirais que ça tourne au torride.


End file.
